El Alma Perdida
by TaliMau
Summary: Lord Voldemort acaba de resurgir y emprende una búsqueda muy importante... Una búsqueda que cambiaría su vida para siempre. Debe encontrar el horrocrux que perdió cuando era adolescente y sabe que lo custodia, sin sospecharlo, una niña muggle compañera suya en el Orfanato. El problema es que no sabe qué fue de ella, hasta que descubre la verdad y nada resulta ser como esperó.
1. El Huésped:

**1_ El huésped:**

En un pequeño pueblo llamado Pequeño Hangleton construido entre montañas, de pequeñas y rústicas casitas, se levantaba contra el paisaje una casa señorial, la Mansión Ryddle. En sus tiempos había sido la más hermosa y elegante de todo el lugar. Causaba la atracción y la envidia de sus vecinos. Sin embargo aquellos tiempos habían pasado y ahora se encontraba abandonada. Oscura y solitaria, llena de telarañas y maleza que se metía hasta por los rincones menos pensados. A pesar de que estaba casi destruida y podía considerarse inhabitable, allí se había instalado un nuevo huésped. Hecho desconocido por todos sus vecinos ya que jamás habían visto al personaje. Sin embargo algunos de los habitantes del pueblo habían advertido que cuando caía la noche como un manto sobre la enorme casa, en sus oscuras habitaciones aparecían extrañas luces. Pero nadie se atrevía a acercarse debido a un rumor que se había esparcido últimamente. La mansión parecía estar embrujada y sus vecinos, aterrorizados con la noticia, preferían mantenerse alejados.

Éste misterioso huésped que se había instalado allí desde hacía unos días, no era más que su dueño original. Tom Ryddle, o mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort. El mago más temido y peligroso de toda la comunidad mágica pero como ese pueblo sólo estaba habitado por muggles de su existencia nadie sabía. Sólo algunos de aquellos aldeanos recordaban a su padre muggle que se llamaba igual que él, Tom Ryddle, que de todos modos estaba muerto, pero nadie sabía de la existencia de su hijo.

En una de las habitaciones del piso superior se veía una débil luz pero como la ventana estaba tan mugrienta apenas se podía advertir la claridad desde el exterior. Detalle que no había pasado desapercibido por Lord Voldemort que justamente por eso se había instalado en aquel lugar. No quería que nadie supiera que estaba allí, no le convenía ya que los Aurores lo estaban buscando y cualquier rumor podría despertar su curiosidad y comenzar a molestarlo con su presencia. Pero como últimamente pasaba periodos muy cortos por su antigua casa, se creía a salvo de toda curiosidad. Sin embargo pensaba que todas las precauciones que podía tomar eran absolutamente necesarias. Era preferible evitar los problemas que lidiar con las consecuencias. Voldemort era un hombre prudente, solitario y desconfiado casi al extremo; unido a esto su falta de escrúpulos y sus ansias de poder lo convertían en un sádico peligroso.

En ese momento Voldemort se encontraba sentado en un pequeño sillón cerca del fuego de la chimenea, única luz de la habitación. Sus ojos no podían soportar una mayor claridad y de día debía encerrarse en la oscuridad. Su cuerpo que había recuperado no hace mucho, aún estaba débil y su delgadez era casi extrema. Por este motivo se había recluido en su casa, para juntar fuerzas y no correr el riesgo de enfermarse. Pero estaba solo y había comenzado a aburrirse de estar encerrado en aquella odiosa casa sin nada que hacer. Nadie lo había visitado en los últimos días y él empezaba a perder la esperanza de que alguien lo hiciera por iniciativa propia sin que él lo llamara. Tenía la convicción de que sus mortífagos sólo lo veían por obligación. Detestaba a esos cobardes que lo habían abandonado cuando más los necesitó. Pero pensaba que ya habría tiempo de hacérselos pagar cuando él recuperara sus fuerzas. Él no tenía la capacidad para perdonar. Toda su vida había estado envuelta en odio, temor y abandono; y él había aprendido a no confiar en nadie, hecho que confirmó luego de que sus "leales" mortífagos lo dejaran solo. Sin embargo se aburría y como cualquier ser humano necesitaba hablar con alguien de vez en cuando.

Cuando más tarde, y luego de cenar una grasosa sopa, se fue a dormir. Muchas veces en su larga vida había vivido solo pero nunca había aprendido a cocinar. Algo lamentable en su condición ya que necesitaba ganar peso y fuerzas. Por lo general robaba comida del pueblo pero pensaba sensatamente que no era conveniente hacerlo a menudo ya que llamaría la atención. Aquella noche decidió no hacerlo asique se contentó con aquella asquerosa sopa.

Ya en la cama se acordó de Nagini, su serpiente, que no había visto mientras cenaba, asique algo preocupado la llamó. Al cabo de un rato apareció el espeluznante y enorme bicho, seseó como deseándole a su dueño unas "buenas noches", y se enroscó en una alfombra que había en el suelo. Como una mascota obediente. Venía de tragar unas cuantas ratas que había encontrado en el jardín y estaba satisfecha.

Voldemort le sonrió a su fiel mascota, el único ser viviente que había permanecido a su lado en todo momento, y pronto se durmió pero poco pudo descansar ya que tuvo el mismo sueño que lo venía atormentando noche tras noche desde que se había recuperado. En su sueño recurrente aparecía una niña muggle, compañera de él cuando vivían en el orfanato, que no veía desde hacía muchos años ya que había perdido todo contacto con ella a pesar de que la había buscado incansablemente, pero sin tener éxito.

Y su ansiedad por hallarla no se debía a que le importara mucho lo que había sido de la vida de la niña, sino a que ella tenía algo que le pertenecía, algo muy preciado, muy valioso y que debía recuperar. Ella custodiaba, sin saberlo claro, una parte muy importante de él… una parte de su alma. Debía encontrarla para así recuperar el objeto que la contenía, el horrocrux. El primero de todos los que había hecho y lo había perdido el mismo día de su creación, tratando de salvarlo, cuando apenas era un adolescente. Al no poder encontrar a la niña lo había dado por perdido y pronto lo olvidó pero las circunstancias actuales lo empujaban en esa dirección ya que se había percatado de que no podía permitirse aquello. Asique desde que había regresado a su cuerpo tenía aquella obsesión en su mente, recuperar su alma perdida.


	2. Georgina:

**2_Georgina:**

Apenas amaneció notó la espantosa luz en sus ojos y abriéndolos sólo un poco se levantó de la cama. Casi como un ciego caminó hasta la ventana de la habitación donde dormía y la cerró de un golpe. Despertando de paso a su mascota que siseó molesta en un rincón. Sin embargo ya hace tiempo que estaba despierto, dando vueltas en la cama pensando en el sueño que había tenido. Claramente se estaba transformando en una obsesión, y cuando a él se le declaraba una obsesión, nada podía apartar su mente de ello. Luchaba sin descansar hasta que obtenía lo que deseaba.

Luego en la semioscuridad del alba, fue a sentarse a la cama y colocó su cabeza entre las manos, estaba muy cansado por la mala noche… la cadena de malas noches. De pronto se dio cuenta, al pasar sus manos por el cráneo, que empezaba a crecerle el cabello. Algo que lo puso de buen humor ya que le agradaba saber que poco a poco estaba recuperando su aspecto normal.

Sintió hambre y eso, más que otra cosa, lo alentó a levantarse de la cama. Se puso su túnica negra de siempre ya que era la única que tenía, pensando que tendría que adquirir pronto una nueva. Aquella le quedaba enorme y hasta se la pisaba. Luego fue al baño a lavarse y bajó hasta la cocina donde preparó el desayuno. Estaba comiendo casi a oscuras en la habitación de la chimenea, cuando recordó otra vez el sueño.

Tenía muy presente la última vez que vio a la niña. Vestía el uniforme gris del orfanato y recordaba cada detalle de su rostro con asombrosa precisión, sus ojos azules y su cabello rubio, lacio y largo, que siempre llevaba atado, como exigía la directora de aquel lugar. En ese entonces tendría unos 12 años y su nombre era Georgina. La conocía desde hacía cuatro años cuando ella llegó al orfanato muggle porque su madre, una vagabunda, la había vendido a un hombre que abusó de ella hasta que lo atraparon. A pesar de su horrendo pasado, la niña nunca daba problemas, era inteligente y obediente.

Voldemort recordó con algo de molestia que la niña, desde que había ingresado al orfanato, era la única que se había enfrentado a él y nunca le tuvo miedo como los otros niños que vivían allí. Al contrario siempre los defendía y se daba cuenta cuando él hacía algo malo. El muchacho era varios años mayor que ella pero, de alguna extraña manera, fue la única niña muggle que se ganó su respeto y, si bien no eran amigos, parecía cuidarse de ella. Y hasta había algunos que decían que le tenía algo de miedo.

Voldemort al internarse en las profundas aguas de su pasado no supo precisar cuáles eran los sentimientos que le provocaba la pequeña en ese entonces, ya que eran muy contradictorios. Sólo volvía al orfanato en las vacaciones por eso poco trato tenía con ella pero al pasar los años de convivencia, habían bastado para despertar en él rechazo y atracción a la vez, odio y admiración, respeto y confianza. El muchacho no comprendía qué era lo que la "asquerosa muggle", como solía llamarla, le inspiraba por eso se había mantenido alejado de ella. Temeroso de descubrir algo que no quería saber.

El último verano que pasó en el Orfanato, aquel funesto verano, Lord Voldemort tendría alrededor de los 17 años. A pesar de que cada vez que tenía que dejar el colegio para trasladarse allí su humor se iba aguando a medida que llegaba al Orfanato pero ese verano fue diferente. Estaba contento ya que sería el último que pasaría en ese horrible lugar y esta idea le daba ánimo para enfrentarse a todos los que vivían ahí. Nada de lo que dejaba en el Orfanato le importaba, odiaba a todos, adultos y niños. Excepto quizás a Georgina y sabía muy bien que iba a extrañarla, a pesar de que se lo negaba hasta a sí mismo. De un modo extraño, que dejó perplejos a los adultos que habitaban ese lugar, Tom y Georgina se habían hecho amigos. Pero agradecían aquel cambio de circunstancias porque desde que eran amigos habían cesado los problemas y ya no ocurrían "cosas extrañas", ni Tom se peleaba con los otros niños.

Lord Voldemort recordó tan claramente el último día que pasó en el Orfanato como si hubiera sido ayer. Temprano aquella mañana se había levantado inquieto porque había escuchado unos gritos. No era algo fuera de lo normal en ese horrible lugar pero algo parecía preocuparlo y él estaba acostumbrado a estas intuiciones y siempre les prestaba atención ya que lo habían salvado de mucho. Se vistió rápidamente y salió de la habitación para averiguar qué pasaba. Todo parecía tranquilo y normal, hasta que se inclinó por la barandilla de la escalera para mirar hacia abajo y allí en el pequeño vestíbulo vio como una de las ayudantas de la directora, la señora Cole, corría y se perdía de vista.

Totalmente intrigado comenzó a bajar tratando de no hacer ruido hasta que un segundo y espeluznante grito, acompañado con un golpe bastante fuerte, le heló la sangre y comenzó a correr escaleras abajo. La que gritaba era Georgina. El primer pensamiento que tuvo Tom fue que la estaban castigando por algo pero lo descartó al instante ya que la niña siempre se portaba bien. Corrió sin detenerse por el largo corredor que conectaba el vestíbulo y atravesaba las aulas donde los huérfanos tenían clases al fondo del edificio. Casi al final del corredor vio como la ayudanta de la directora y una muchacha encargada de la limpieza, se empujaban en la puerta cerrada de una habitación para escuchar. Cuando lo vieron llegar pegaron un respingo.

_No entres Tom_ le dijo la chica que se encargaba de la limpieza. Era una muchacha muy joven, apenas mayor que Tom. Pero la otra mujer la hiso callar con un gesto.

_Ella se lo buscó_ susurró la ayudanta de la directora, con desprecio. Era una mujer mayor, regordeta y de mirada dura.

Tom aún sin poder creerlo avanzó y, apartando de un empujón a la mujer mayor, abrió la puerta de la habitación que era utilizada como aula de clases. Dentro estaba Georgina con las manos extendidas mientras un hombre gordo y calvo le golpeaba las manos con una vara de madera. De sus ojos caían unas gruesas lágrimas y apretaba sus labios para no gritar. El hombre que era el profesor y tutor de los varones, el señor Parson, parecía disfrutar con la situación y una sonrisa cruel se detallaba en su rostro. El muchacho tuvo entonces uno de los arranques de rabia más grande de su vida.

_ ¡Suéltela ahora mismo!_ gritó furioso mientras el hombre calvo se daba vuelta.

_ ¡Fuera Ryddle!_ alcanzó a decir el profesor Parson furioso.

Pero Tom no le dio tiempo a que reaccionara ya que se le fue encima. No llevaba con él su varita pero comenzó a golpearlo, era más joven, alto y fuerte, asique pronto lo dejó fuera de combate. Lo golpeó tanto y con tanta fuerza que el hombre quedó inconsciente tirado en el piso. Mientras las dos mujeres gritaban y estaban asustadas al igual que Georgina pero a diferencia de ellas no gritaba, se había quedado quieta en un rincón, muda y perpleja. Pero al ver que caía inconsciente el profesor al piso y Tom lo seguía golpeando, reaccionó y se dio cuenta que si no intervenía iba a matarlo.

_ ¡Basta, Tom! Vas a matarlo_ le dijo Georgina aterrada mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

En ese momento fue cuando el chico pareció recuperar la razón y dejó de golpear al hombre que yacía a sus pies. Se levantó y, como en shock, tomó a Georgina de los hombros.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ le dijo Tom mirándole las manos que estaban enrojecidas.

_Sí… gracias_ balbuceó la niña que aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Era la primera vez en su vida que alguien la defendía.

_Será mejor que huyas Tom… la señora Moty fue a buscar a la señora Cole y han llamado a la policía_ dijo la joven que se había quedado mirando en el umbral de la puerta.

Tom se asustó y se puso en movimiento rápidamente pero al salir de la habitación, ya en el corredor estaba la señora Cole, y varios adultos más que trabajaban allí, cortándole el paso. Todos le gritaban furiosos pero el chico, como un conejo asustado, no escuchaba nada y trataba de ver por dónde podía escapar. Cuando escuchó la sirena de la policía, se aterrorizó y casi voló encima de aquellos adultos, dando codazos para abrirse paso, hasta llegar a las escaleras. Subió corriendo por ellas hasta su habitación cerrando la puerta tras él con llave, sacó su varita y la guardó en el bolsillo, junto a una medalla vieja.

La directora junto a varios curiosos y los policías intentaban abrir la puerta de la habitación de Tom a los golpes, mientras lo llamaban a los gritos. El muchacho sabía que la policía se lo llevaría y eso no iba a permitirlo, no iban a atraparlo. Se descolgó por la ventana que daba al patio trasero del Orfanato, casi doblándose un pie en la caída, pero poco le importó. Recorrió el patio hasta llegar a las altas rejas que lo separaban de la calle y comenzó a subir por ellas hasta caer del otro lado, sudando por el esfuerzo y el pánico. En ese momento escuchó la voz de Georgina y se dio vuelta.

_ ¡Espera Tom!_ le gritaba la muchacha mientras se acercaba a él.

Corría hacia él desesperada. Lo había visto saltar por la ventana y había ingresado al patio por una puerta que estaba al lado del aula, donde se había quedado sola, temerosa de que los mayores la castigaran por lo que había pasado.

_ ¡Espera!... Se te cayó… esto…_ dijo la niña casi sin aliento mostrándole la medalla que había caído de su bolsillo al saltar al patio.

Pero en ese momento uno de los hombres uniformados que lo había visto ingresó al patio corriendo. Si no se iba pronto, iban a atraparlo, no podía permitirse aquello.

_ ¡Guárdalo!... luego volveré_ le gritó a Georgina.

_ ¿Lo prometes?_ dijo la chica con tristeza.

_Lo prometo_ le dijo Tom y luego salió corriendo por la calle.

Georgina creyó que iba a volver por ella, sin embargo Tom no pensó en volver por la muchacha sino por su preciada medalla, ya que no podía permitirse perderla. Aquella medalla la había obtenido por su contribución al colegio por descubrir quién había abierto la cámara secreta de Hogwarts y liberado al monstruo que habitaba allí. Algo inmerecido, ya que había sido él mismo el que la había abierto, e innoble, ya que había acusado a un compañero para salvar la cara. De todos modos su valor no se basaba en esto sino que contenía magia oscura y una parte de su alma. Era un horrocrux. Algo que le permitiría ser inmortal y que le había costado mucho llevar a cabo.

Todos estos hechos recordaba Lord Voldemort mientras estaba sentado cómodamente en un pequeño sillón frente al fuego, que tenía prendido a pesar de que era verano y hasta de día porque su cuerpo tenía dificultad en mantener la temperatura corporal. Su serpiente Nagini se enroscaba en sus pies, cerca del calor. Al llegar al punto de su huida del Orfanato se detuvo recordando el rostro de la niña y pensando cómo luciría en ese momento, pero no pudo imaginárselo.

Luego de su huida había vagado por las calles y vivido en casa de compañeros del colegio que les gustaba considerarlo su amigo, aunque él jamás los había visto de esa forma. No pudo volver al Orfanato tan pronto como se había propuesto pero cuando al fin lo consiguió el lugar estaba plagado de policías, que aún lo buscaban y este hecho lo mantuvo alejado hasta que tuvo que volver al colegio y no pudo regresar. Al siguiente verano, y ya contando con la mayoría de edad, lo primero que se propuso fue conseguir trabajo. Cuando lo consiguió en una tienda en la cual estaba muy interesado en trabajar debido a sus extraños y valiosos objetos, se instaló en una pensión cercana al lugar. Fue entonces cuando se propuso recuperar la medalla que tenía Georgina.

Llegó al Orfanato un día de lluvia y se quedó detrás de las rejas mirando el antiguo y cuadrado edificio donde transcurrió casi toda su vida. Sus sentimientos eran de odio y repulsión. De pronto se abrió una puerta y salió una muchacha con una escoba. Tom la reconoció al instante y la llamó.

_ ¡Tina!... Hola… ¿Puedes…?_ dijo el chico pero al ver que la joven se asustaba al verlo y amagaba con entrar al edificio, agregó_ por favor, no me delates… No le digas a nadie que me viste…

La muchacha titubeó y luego pareció cambiar de intención, cerró la puerta y se acercó a él.

_No deberías estar aquí, Tom_ le susurró mientras miraba nerviosa hacia el Orfanato.

_He venido a hablar con Georgina, ¿podrías llamarla?_ le dijo el muchacho con su sonrisa más seductora.

_ ¿Georgina?... Ella ya no vive aquí, Tom. La vino a buscar una tía lejana o algo así.

_ No sabía que tenía familia_ fue el comentario de Tom.

_Al parecer sí tenía…_ dijo Tina.

_ ¿Y no sabes dónde vive?_ dijo Tom frunciendo el entrecejo.

_No, no tengo idea_ dijo la chica_ tengo que irme, Tom, o se darán cuenta.

Luego se fue y entró al edificio dejando al muchacho allí con sentimientos encontrados. Muy rara vez aparecía un familiar y se llevaba a un huérfano. De todos modos se fue pero volvió más tarde para averiguar su dirección y cuando la tuvo en sus manos se dirigió al sitio. Allí encontró una casa vieja y solitaria, que estaba desierta. Le preguntó a una vecina que pasaba por la calle y le dijo que se habían mudado hacía unas semanas. Y así empezó Voldemort la búsqueda de Georgina pero nunca pudo encontrarla. Al menos hasta ese momento…

Pensando en todo ello estaba cuando oyó pasos acercarse a su casa. Se puso tenso y se dispararon todas sus alarmas. Tomó la varita y esperó…

_ ¿Mi Señor?_ se escuchó una voz proveniente del piso inferior junto a un golpe en la puerta de entrada.

Lord Voldemort suspiró aliviado, reconoció aquella voz como la de uno de sus mortífagos, era Lucius Malfoy. Lo llamó al piso superior y el hombre subió, cuando llegó a la habitación se agachó frente a él, como era el protocolo en señal de respeto. Malfoy parecía nervioso, expectante, ansioso… sus manos entrelazadas temblaban un poco. La presencia del Señor Oscuro, como lo llamaban sus mortífagos, siempre intimidaba y como nunca pensaba demasiado en usar la varita producía admiración, miedo, terror, pánico.

_ Mi Señor, le he traído noticias acerca de la búsqueda que nos encargó_ dijo con educación Malfoy, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

_ ¿Y bien?_ dijo con impaciencia Lord Voldemort.

_ Hemos encontrado a la mujer_ dijo Malfoy con un tono de orgullo_ sabemos dónde vive.

Voldemort quedó estupefacto, se levantó del sillón de golpe y se puso a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación. No podía creer semejante suerte, hacía mucho tiempo que no era tan feliz.

_ Lord Voldemort recompensa a quienes le sirven, tendrás tu recompensa cuando atrapemos a la mujer_ dijo Voldemort mientras sus ojos fríos resplandecían.

_Gracias, mi Señor_ dijo Malfoy inclinándose ante él.

_Puedes retirarte, comunícalo a los demás y esperen mis órdenes_ dijo el grotesco ser.

Malfoy se retiró y pronto se perdió en el horizonte dejando a Voldemort otra vez solo pero de mejor humor. Al fin recuperaría lo que le pertenecía… al fin.


	3. El ataque de los mortífagos:

**3_ El ataque de los mortífagos:**

La tarde en la gran ciudad caía a su fin con un espectáculo en colores amarillo-naranja que cualquier persona habría contemplado extasiada pero allí nadie se tomaba esa molestia. La gente que vivía en la ciudad, desde el día hasta la noche trabajaba como autómata, dirigiendo sus pasos en una rutina apenas alterable y todo porque "había que vivir", daban la apariencia de robots programados y se movían sin descanso a su destino, sin pararse siquiera a pensar y menos a contemplar el paisaje de ese día que llegaba a su fin para darle paso a la noche.

En una plaza solitaria, sin árboles, polvorienta y destruida por el mal uso y la falta de cuidado, se encontraba una mujer mirando hacia el cielo, la única allí que observaba el magnífico espectáculo. Ella era diferente, veía la gente pasar a su alrededor casi corriendo como si el tiempo les llevara la delantera, sin entender cómo nadie se paraba a contemplar el paisaje, sentir una briza en el rostro con olor a jazmín, apreciar el crecimiento de las hojas en los árboles, la suavidad del césped, el abrir de una flor. Su niñez había sido feliz y había transcurrido en el campo, lo que más extrañaba era la tranquilidad de espíritu que le traía aquel lejano lugar. Su nombre era Ania, una flor solitaria en la ciudad.

Ania era una bonita joven de 23 años, su cabello era oscuro como la noche y su piel blanca como la nieve. Tenía grandes ojos que había heredado de su madre, eran del color del cielo, cálidos y dulces. Era de temperamento tranquilo y de espíritu inquebrantable. No poseía magia, era una simple muggle que de magos y brujas nada sabía, y sólo aquellas palabras las había visto en cuentos de hadas. Había llegado a la gran ciudad cuando tenía 12 años, luego de la muerte repentina de su madre. Como era menor de edad, quedó a cargo de unos parientes lejanos que vivían en la ciudad y tuvo que trasladarse allí donde su vida cambió por completo. Acostumbrada a la soledad y a la tranquilidad, y de pronto verse inmersa en el bullicio de una ciudad fue para ella muy duro, pero como todo tuvo que aceptarlo y adaptarse lo mejor que pudo.

Sus tíos paternos eran personas educadas y amables pero frías como el hielo. Jamás le faltó nada mientras estuvo a su cuidado pero jamás recibió de ellos la mínima muestra de afecto. Su tío era un hombre alto, estricto y de pocas palabras, que parecía odiar a su hermano, el padre de Ania, y jamás hablaba de él, prefiriendo fingir que nunca existió. Su tía era una mujer devota de su marido que parecía no interesarse por nada más, ella tampoco hablaba de sus familiares y Ania siempre pensaba que algún secreto se ocultaba en todo aquello pero era preferible no preguntar. La chica sólo se enteró de la existencia de aquellos tíos cuando tuvo que ir a vivir con ellos. Jamás los había visto y ni siquiera cuando su padre murió en un accidente, cuando ella apenas era un bebé, su tío se hizo presente. Aquella familia, compuesta por un matrimonio sin hijos, la recogió de mala gana y casi por obligación pero, a pesar de su frío trato, nunca dejaron de ser amables. Sin embargo parecían quererla a su modo.

Cuando miró su reloj de pulsera se dio cuenta de que llegaba tarde al trabajo y atravesó la polvorienta plaza apurada, como tantas otras personas de por allí. Caminó un par de cuadras y entró a una librería. Había conseguido ese trabajo gracias a una amiga, en su afán de independizarse para así poder dejar la casa de sus tíos, que ya le ponían mala cara porque todavía vivía allí.

_ ¡Al fin apareces!_ le dijo una chica al verla. Era Susan su amiga y la hija de la dueña del lugar donde ambas trabajan todas las tardes.

_Perdón, me distraje un poco_ dijo Ania mientras iba detrás del mostrador.

_Elegiste un mal día para distraerte Ania, hay mucha gente hoy…_ dijo Susan mientras corría de un lado a otro, sin asomo de enojo. A medias hablando con su amiga y con un cliente.

_ Sí eso veo_ susurró Ania y se puso a atender a otro cliente inmediatamente.

De por sí era raro que la librería estuviera tan llena, en los tiempos actuales nadie se tomaba el trabajo de leer un libro, para eso estaban las películas. Sin embargo aquel día inusual sería menos corriente que de costumbre.

Un par de horas después ya estaban más desocupadas, sólo quedaban tres clientes deambulando por el lugar y pronto estuvieron solas. Entonces Susan fue detrás del negocio donde había un cuarto con cosas y trajo unas bebidas para las dos, luego se sentaron un rato a descansar antes de comenzar a abrir una pila de cajas con libros nuevos y que tenían que ubicar en las estanterías.

_ Qué día más pesado_ susurró Ania con cansancio.

_ ¿Qué les habrá pasado a estas personas, se les habrá descompuesto el televisor?_ dijo en broma Susan y ambas comenzaron a reír. A sus espaldas se abrió una puerta.

_ Cariño, tengo que irme. Aquí tienes la llave._ dijo la señora Price, dueña del lugar y madre de Susan.

_ Bueno, Madre._ dijo Susan mientras tomaba las llaves.

_ ¿Qué hacen holgazaneando sentadas? ¡Hay mucho que hacer!_ las reprendió cariñosamente la señora.

_Lo sabemos ma, no te preocupes_ suspiró Susan y con una sonrisa le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ambas chicas se levantaron de inmediato y se pusieron a desembalar los nuevos libros mientras que la señora Price salía del negocio. Cuando terminaron ya exhaustas vieron que sólo les quedaba media hora antes de terminar, por suerte no tenían ningún cliente y todo parecía prever que iban a cerrar a horario.

_ ¡Ah! Olvidé contarte. Esta mañana tuvimos unos clientes muy extraños_ dijo Susan de pronto.

_ ¿Extraños en qué sentido?_ dijo Ania.

_ Bueno… eran cuatro hombres con túnicas negras, creo que eran una delegación de curas o algo así… o al menos eso pensé al principio_ dijo Susan frunciendo el entrecejo.

_ ¿Qué tiene de extraño?_ dijo Ania sin entender.

_Que uno de ellos se metió en el pasillo de las revistas eróticas, y parecía que iba a comprar una hasta que uno de los otros hombres que lo acompañaban… un rubio alto, le quitó la revista de la mano._ dijo Susan apenas conteniendo la risa.

_ ¡El cura veía revistas eróticas! Ahhhhh _ dijo Ania matándose de risa.

_ Por eso me parece que no eran curas, aunque mamá no estaba de acuerdo. Además que los hombres no parecían nada amables. Al contrario_ dijo Susan poniéndose seria de nuevo.

_ ¿Y compraron la revista?_ dijo Ania que aún reía.

_No, no compraron nada_ dijo Susan y agregó luego de un breve silencio_ parecía que buscaban a alguien porque preguntaron… nombraron tu apellido…

_ ¿Por mí? ¡Y no pensabas decirme!_ dijo sorprendida y perpleja Ania.

_ El hombre rubio le preguntó a mamá si conocía a una mujer llamada Georgina Miller_ dijo Susan y agregó_ alguien le había dicho que trabajaba aquí.

_ ¿Mi madre?_ la interrumpió Ania estupefacta.

_Sí, pero mamá le dijo al hombre que no conocía a ninguna Georgina Miller. Sino a Ania Miller que trabajaba aquí por las tardes_ dijo Susan.

_ ¿Qué dijo el hombre después de que me nombraste?_ dijo Ania.

_ Nada, no pareció interesado._ dijo Susan y agregó, luego de un breve silencio_ ten cuidado con ellos, no me gustaron.

_ ¿Por qué buscarían a mi madre?_ dijo Ania más para sí misma que para su amiga.

_No sé, pero espero que no vuelvan por aquí otra vez. Aunque dijeron que lo harían_ dijo Susan.

Y allí acabó la conversación. Ania se quedó pensativa y algo preocupada. No tenía idea que querrían unos hombres como aquellos y por qué buscaban a su madre, lo que era muy evidente, era que no tenían idea de que había muerto. Aquello le trajo el recuerdo de su madre, pensó en ella con cariño y nostalgia. La gente solía decir que eran muy parecidas, sólo que su madre había tenido el cabello rubio y ella había heredado el cabello oscuro de su padre. Su madre había sido muy unida a ella, solas habían pasado muchas cosas. Era una mujer inquebrantable y nada parecía desanimarla. Lamentablemente había contraído una larga enfermedad que acabó con sus fuerzas y luego con su vida. Dejando sola a Ania que aún era una niña.

Estaban poniendo las cosas en orden para cerrar cuando ambas chicas notaron el creciente alboroto que había fuera dela librería, en la calle. La gente corría hacia una misma dirección, mirando el cielo nocturno mientras emitían sonidos de exclamación. La multitud parecía asustada y preocupada.

_ ¿Qué pasará?_ dijo Ania con curiosidad y se acercó a la vidriera que exponía diferentes libros para mirar hacia afuera.

_ ¿Y? ¿Qué es?_ dijo Susan que se había quedado en el mostrador.

_No tengo idea. No veo nada extraño, sólo gente corriendo_ dijo Ania con el ceño fruncido.

Las dos chicas se acercaron a la puerta y salieron a la calle, pero allí sólo había gente corriendo. Un señor se llevó por delante a Susan, su rostro denotaba miedo.

_Ohhh disculpe_ le dijo el hombre a la chica y la ayudó a levantarse._ ¿Está bien?

_Sí, no se preocupe_ dijo Susan.

_ ¿No sabe qué pasa?_ dijo Ania mientras tomaba del brazo a su amiga.

_ No, pero… miren_ dijo el delgado hombre y señaló el cielo. Luego se retiró y siguió a la multitud que se dirigía hacia donde había señalado.

El cielo se iluminaba en colores extraños y luego, para horror de todos los que lo contemplaban, hubo una enorme explosión que movió el suelo y un hongo de fuego iluminó el paisaje nocturno. La gente gritó aterrada y todos comenzaron a correr en dirección opuesta.

_ ¡Cielos, que será eso!_ exclamó Susan asustada.

_ No sé… pero vamos…cerremos y…._ dijo Ania tan asustada como su amiga.

_ ¿El fuego no está en dirección de tu casa?_ dijo Susan.

_ ¡Dios mío! Parece que es en mi barrio… ¡mis tíos! Tengo que irme, Susan._ dijo Ania con los ojos desorbitados y salió corriendo sin mirar a su amiga que le gritaba.

_ ¡Espera! Es peligroso_ le gritaba Susan pero su amiga ya se había perdido en la multitud.

Susan muy preocupada y completamente aterrada se quedó allí para cerrar la librería y luego salió en busca de su amiga. En la calle sólo se hablaba de una explosión y nadie parecía saber nada. El caos era absoluto.

Ania ya corría a dos cuadras de su hogar, y mientras más cerca estaba de allí más convencida estaba que la explosión y el fuego provenían de su barrio. Sus tíos a esa hora estaban en casa y estaba muy preocupada de que algo les hubiera pasado. Atropelló a varias personas ya que el caos que había en la calle se hacía más absoluto al llegar al lugar de la explosión, pero no se detuvo a disculparse. Al acercarse más al supuesto lugar, la multitud se apilaba o corría contra ella entonces decidió cambiar de rumbo. Dobló por una calle menos concurrida y poco iluminada para evitar a la gente y sin darse cuenta atropelló a un hombre inmenso que llevaba una capa de piel y que iba acompañado por dos personas más que, como estaba oscuro, apenas si advirtió su presencia. Cuando llegó a la esquina y volvió a doblar por la cuadra en la que quedaba su casa se encontró con un pandemonio.

Desconcertada vio como una bola de denso humo gris pasaba a centímetros de su cabeza e iba a estrellarse contra una pared de una casa a su espalda, dejando un hueco inmenso. Ania lanzó un grito de terror y se agachó para evitar los escombros. Como estas bolas de "humo" había varias que iban de un lugar a otro como balas en una batalla. Miró hacia adelante y casi le dio un ataque, donde debía estar su casa había sólo escombros y fuego, la casa había desaparecido. Alrededor del lugar había gente extraña aparentemente peleando y lanzándose estas supuestas bolas de humo y como algo que le pareció luces de colores. No comprendió nada de lo que pasaba pero corrió más rápido que antes, saltando escombros y esquivando gente, hasta llegar al lugar donde había estado su casa. Comenzó a gritar los nombres de sus tíos y a correr de un lado a otro alrededor de los escombros ennegrecidos por el fuego, totalmente fuera de sí. Casi no podía respirar por el humo y todo se desdibujaba en una densa niebla de color grisáceo. Hasta que fue descubierta por uno de los hombres que estaban peleando allí, en su cara aparecía una enorme cicatriz cuando alguna luz daba en ella, vestía una túnica negra y tenía una mirada cruel.

_ ¡La mujer! ¡La mujer!_ comenzó a gritarle a los demás mientras la señalaba.

Ania comprendió por instinto que debía correr y lo hizo justo a tiempo, antes incluso de que los demás hombres reaccionaran. Luego comenzaron a perseguirla por la calle mientras luces de colores pasaban rozando a su lado. La estaban atacando y ella no tenía idea por qué pero en su confusa mente tenía un solo pensamiento: huir. Corría todo lo más rápido que podía hasta que al doblar por una esquina tropezó y cayó al piso, raspándose dolorosamente toda la pierna derecha. Ania emitió un agudo grito de dolor y trató de incorporarse pero no pudo.

_ ¡Llévatela Hagrid!_ oyó un grito de una mujer cerca de ella, pero no la vio, y luego el lugar se iluminó a su alrededor con una cálida luz dorada.

Notó que el inmenso hombre de la capa de piel que había atropellado hacía un momento la tomó del brazo y la cargó en su hombro con mucha facilidad, luego comenzó a correr. Ania pensó que había sido alcanzada y que iban a matarla, al igual que a su familia. Desesperada comenzó a golpear la espalda del hombre y a gritar.

_ ¡Noooo! ¡Suélteme! ¡Suélteme!_ gritaba fuera de sí pero el hombre de barba jamás le respondió. Algunas de las luces de colores dieron en su espalda pero no parecieron afectar en lo más mínimo al hombre.

Corrió calle tras calle, hasta llegar a un callejón oscuro que estaba bloqueado por unas altas rejas y donde al final estaba un hombre en la oscuridad que al verlos acercarse se aproximó a ellos con una mirada de preocupación. Era alto, de cabello oscuro y largo, de ojos claros e iba vestido con una túnica negra. El inmenso hombre dejó a Ania en el piso con suavidad mientras la chica lloraba a mares pidiendo que la dejaran ir.

_ ¿Eres Ania Miller?_ le dijo el hombre de pelo largo.

_ Sí… por favor… por favor, déjeme ir_ le suplicó la chica entrecortadamente por el llanto y la desesperación.

_ ¡Cálmate! No puedes irte… si los mortífagos te encuentran, te llevarán con Él_ le dijo el hombre mientras miraba hacia la esquina de la calle.

_ ¿Qué…? ¿Los qué…?_ balbuceó Ania que no entendió nada.

_ ¿Te aseguraste que nadie te siguiera, Hagrid?_ le dijo el hombre a su compañero.

Pero Hagrid no respondió ya que en ese momento las luces extrañas y el griterío de gente acercándose se hiso más fuerte y dos hombres con túnicas aparecieron en la esquina del callejón. Se lanzaban luces de colores.

_ Llévala al Cuartel General, Sirius…... yo me quedaré con los demás._ dijo el inmenso hombre que corrió hasta la esquina donde parecía haber una pelea.

_Pero… ¿qué es lo que está pasando?_ dijo aterrada Ania.

_Ven, agárrate fuerte. Luego te lo explicaremos._ le dijo Sirius a la chica mientras la tomaba de un brazo.

Luego Ania sintió como todo a su alrededor se transformó en un remolino de cosas, sensaciones y colores que giraban en un espiral interminable. Su brazo parecía estar pegado a la mano del hombre alto. Luego, y tan sólo por un momento, todo se oscureció y las náuseas la invadieron. De pronto sus pies tocaron suelo firme y apenas tuvo tiempo de ver lo que la rodeaba. Estaba en una plaza desierta junto al hombre que la sostenía y la miraba con preocupación. Por último se sintió muy mareada y se desmayó.


	4. Lord Voldemort tiene un nuevo plan:

**4_ Lord Voldemort tiene un nuevo plan:**

En una colina solitaria y cercana a la gran ciudad se encontraba un hombre sentado en un banco contemplando la ciudad. El lugar estaba silencioso y desierto ya que era de noche y también porque allí se encontraba nada menos que un antiguo y abandonado cementerio. El hombre vestía una larga túnica negra y parecía disfrutar con el espectáculo de luces extrañas provenientes de un sector de la ciudad. Al ver el inmenso hongo de fuego, a diferencia de cuantos lo contemplaron, sonrió divertido. Todo parecía estar saliendo de acuerdo a sus deseos y eso lo alegraba mucho.

El plan que Lord Voldemort había tramado cuidadosamente y con minuciosidad durante esos días era simple. Sus mortífagos debían tomar por asalto la casa de la familia Miller, secuestrar y traer a la mujer consigo hasta el cementerio que estaba a sus espaldas. No había dado la orden de matar a los otros integrantes de su familia pero si lo hacían tampoco le importaba mucho, lo único que le importaba era que trajeran a su lado viva a Georgina.

De la vida de su antigua compañera de Orfanato poco había averiguado. Lo único que las pesquisas de sus hombres habían sacado a la luz, aparte de su dirección actual, es que tenía una hija. No sabía nada más de la mujer y tampoco le importaba. El tiempo y sus actividades con la magia negra habían causado un daño casi irreparable en su persona, poco quedaba en él de la capacidad innata que tiene un hombre para sentir algo de cariño o compasión por los demás. Y el recuerdo de su única amiga, así como los sentimientos que le inspiró en su adolescencia, se habían diluido hasta casi desaparecer. Lo único que le importaba era encontrar su medalla perdida.

Cuando creyó que ya se había hecho la hora de que sus mortífagos regresaran de la ciudad, se levantó del banco y caminó hacia el cementerio como paseando. El lugar estaba abandonado y casi destruido, las tumbas esparcidas por todo el suelo se cubrían de una espesa neblina y el lugar estaba casi totalmente oscuro, sólo la luz de la luna lo iluminaba. El hombre de la capa negra caminó hasta el centro del cementerio donde la oscuridad se hacía más tenebrosa pero Lord Voldemort no se fijaba en nada de lo que lo rodeaba a su alrededor. Estaba escuchando con ansiedad, esperaba oír los ruidos comunes de personas que se acercaban. Había convenido, o más bien dicho, ordenado a sus mortífagos la rapidez con que debían actuar. La destrucción que habían producido en la ciudad atraería al Ministerio de Magia en unos minutos, así que el ataque debía ser tan efectivo como rápido, ya que no tendrían otra oportunidad. Al pasar unos cinco minutos más, el hombre comenzó a inquietarse, no le gustaba esperar y tampoco estaba acostumbrado a que las cosas no salieran como las había planeado, así que un error sería fatal para cualquiera de sus mortífagos. Pero antes de que su mal humor llegara al punto del asesinato, oyó pasos y gente acercándose a él. Con un suspiro de alivio descargó toda la tensión que venía acumulando. Por suerte para sus seguidores.

Al llegar hasta donde estaba el hombre, uno a uno sus mortífagos fueron colocándose en un círculo alrededor de Lord Voldemort, inclinándose ante él con respeto. El hombre oscuro notó de inmediato que algo iba mal. Desde el centro del círculo miró a sus mortífagos con una expresión que daba miedo, ya que tendrían que haber vuelto con la mujer muggle pero… allí no había nadie más que ellos. Toda la multitud temblaba visiblemente pero nadie se atrevía a adelantarse y explicar la situación.

_ ¿Y bien?... ¿Alguien va a explicarme por qué han desobedecido mis órdenes?... ¡¿Dónde está la mujer?!_ dijo Lord Voldemort con ira contenida a pesar de que su tono de voz era suave.

Hubo un breve silencio en el cual sus seguidores se miraron unos a otros, sin atreverse siquiera a respirar.

_ ¡Oh! No, mi señor, no ha sido desobediencia_ se adelantó una mujer que parecía ansiosa_ jamás osaríamos…

_ ¡Bellatrix! ¿Te he dado la libertad para que me vengas con excusas?_ la interrumpió el hombre oscuro.

La mujer agachó la cabeza, en señal de sumisión, y no abrió más la boca. Se dio cuenta de que si respondía el hombre iba hacerla pagar por aquello y era mejor no provocarlo. Admiraba a su maestro como ninguno de sus mortífagos y también creía conocerlo mejor que nadie. Creía…

Lord Voldemort se paseó mirando a la cara a cada uno de sus mortífagos que eran alrededor de unos 20 o quizás más. Su rostro denotaba claramente su desprecio y su insatisfacción. No podía creer que otra vez lo hubieran defraudado. De pronto se detuvo ante un hombre alto y rubio.

_ Tú, Malfoy, ¡explícame qué pasó!_ le ordenó Voldemort.

El hombre rubio dio un paso hacia delante, temblaba tanto como un perro asustado y se frotaba las manos nerviosamente.

_ Mi señor… nosotros… hicimos los que nos pidió…_ balbuceó el hombre.

_ ¡¿Y qué fue lo que pasó, pedazo de aparato?!_ vociferó furioso Voldemort que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia._ ¡Se suponía que debían volver con la mujer y aquí no hay nadie!

Malfoy aterrado hasta el desmayo no atinó a responder.

_ Es que… señor, la mujer está muerta…_ dijo adelantándose otro mortífago.

_ ¿De qué hablas Lestrage?_ dijo Voldemort acercándose a él. Su furia era infinita_ ¡Dejé en claro que no tenían que matarla!

_No, señor, nosotros no la matamos… nosotros…_ dijo apresuradamente Lestrange con pánico contenido pero fue interrumpido.

_ Señor, si me permite intervenir_ dijo Malfoy que ya se había recuperado, y Voldemort lo miró expectante_ cuando llegamos al domicilio de la muggle nos encontramos con dos personas que nos dijeron que la mujer había muerto hace casi 12 años… fuimos bastante… persuasivos, no creo que nos hayan engañado.

Todos los presentes contuvieron el aliento, no sabían cómo iba a reaccionar su maestro ante esta funesta noticia. Sin embargo Lord Voldemort, aunque claramente sorprendido, sólo se limitó a mirarlos. Estaba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos y en lo que esa noticia significaba para sus planes.

_Entonces llegaron los perritos falderos de Dumbledore y nos atacaron_ dijo con valentía otro de los mortífagos que componían el círculo, quebrando el silencio que se había extendido. Un hombre gordo y calvo.

Voldemort se dio media vuelta, lo miró con sorpresa y atención. Otra mala noticia… si seguía recibiendo más malas noticias iba a estallar de la ira.

_ ¿La orden del Fénix?... Mmmmmmm esto complica las cosas_ dijo el hombre oscuro como para sí mismo. Estaba claramente molesto.

_ Sí, señor, tuvimos que pelear con ellos_ siguió el mortífago que había hablado antes.

_ Y matamos a los dos muggles que estaban en la casa… por las dudas_ dijo Malfoy adelantándose de nuevo.

_ Una buena decisión_ convino Voldemort que se paseaba, con evidente disgusto y mal humor, de un lado a otro apenas prestando atención a sus mortífagos que se habían quedado tan rígidos como estatuas.

De pronto se paró en seco ya que recordó algo. Un detalle importante.

_ Un momento… me dijeron que la mujer tenía una hija… ¿Alguien habló con ella?_ dijo Voldemort.

Los mortífagos se quedaron callados un momento mirándose unos a otros y Voldemort intuyó que algo más había pasado. No se atrevió a tener la esperanza de que fuera una buena noticia… entre tantas malas.

_ No pudimos, mi señor_ dijo Bellatrix Lestrage adelantándose.

_ La hija no se encontraba en el lugar cuando llegamos, mi señor_ dijo Lestrange, su marido.

Luego hubo un breve silencio en donde Lord Voldemort se dio cuenta de que aquella gente le ocultaba algo. Se rostro se crispó de rabia, odiaba cuando le mentían y le ocultaban cosas, a pesar de que siempre se daba cuenta ellos seguían haciéndolo. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera hablar o de echarle una maldición a alguien, otro de sus mortífagos que hasta entonces había estado callado se adelantó un paso.

_La hija de la muggle apareció por el lugar entes de que volviéramos, mi señor pero…_ dijo el hombre deteniéndose unos breves segundos_ pero se escapó…

_ ¿Cómo has dicho, Nott?_ dijo Voldemort mientras se acercaba a él. Su rostro destilaba ira, pura ira._ ¡Ninguno de ustedes pudo atrapar a una simple muggle!

_ Intentamos atraparla_ dijo Nott temblando entero y tratando de excusarse_ pero ese… híbrido gigante se la llevó con él.

_ ¡¿Me están diciendo que su hija se fue con la maldita Orden del Fénix?!_ gritó Voldemort dirigiéndose a todos. Su rostro estaba rojo de rabia.

_ Sí, mi señor._ balbucearon varios de los presentes.

Voldemort no soportó más y explotó de furia, comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro del lugar, con los puños de la mano apretados.

_ ¡No puedo creer que sean tan inútiles!_ vociferó el hombre, tomó fuertemente la varita en su mano y, mediante un movimiento cortante, apuntó al azar a uno de sus mortífagos del círculo.

_ HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA_ gritó el hombre de dolor, cayó al piso y comenzó a retorcerse, como si cada fibra de su cuerpo le doliera. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a enloquecer de tanto sufrimiento.

Lord Voldemort parecía disfrutarlo y sus mortífagos, aunque aterrorizados por la escena, no parecían sentir piedad por aquel compañero sino lo contrario, estaban contentos ya que había sido él la víctima y no uno de ellos. Algunos pensaban aliviados que por un día se habían salvado; en cambio otros, más conocedores de la conducta de "su maestro", seguían preocupados ya que nunca se sabía con qué iba a salirles el grotesco ser. Luego de un tiempo que se hizo eterno, el hombre levantó su varita y los gritos del mortífago dejaron de escucharse, aunque no dejaba de retorcerse en el suelo. Luego de un breve silencio…

_ ¡Largo todos de aquí!_ ordenó Voldemort con furia.

Sus seguidores no osaron desobedecerlo y casi salieron corriendo del cementerio para desaparecer lo más pronto posible colina abajo. Habían fracasado en el plan que su señor les había encomendado y pensaban que habían pagado bastante barato su fracaso, excepto quizás el mortífago que fue torturado. Que rengueando y ayudado por uno de sus compañeros logró desaparecer junto con los demás.

Lord Voldemort que intentaba calmarse a sí mismo, se quedó allí en el oscuro lugar un largo rato. Sentado en una tumba y con las manos en la cabeza sin poder creer las noticias que había recibido. Georgina había muerto hace mucho tiempo y sólo ella podría decirle dónde estaba su preciado tesoro, su medalla. Su muerte poco le importaba, sólo tuvo un leve sentimiento de pesar que confundió con la desilusión. Y ahora… ¿Cómo haría para recuperar la medalla? ¿Y si se encontraba en aquella casa cuando sus mortífagos la hicieron desaparecer por los aires?... Ni siquiera quería pensar en ello. La idea lo descomponía.

Luego de transcurrir una larga hora se levantó de la tumba con determinación. Sabía muy bien que el fuego común no destruiría un horrocrux y que la magia oscura deja rastros. Si la medalla estaba en los escombros del lugar, él advertiría su presencia. Caminó hasta la casa en ruinas que no estaba muy lejos de la colina, ocultándose en la oscuridad de las calles por si alguno de los miembros de la Orden o algún Auror del Ministerio deambulaba por allí.

Cuando llegó a dónde se suponía que se hallaba la casa de los muggles, habían pasado más de dos horas y el lugar estaba casi desierto. Sólo algún que otro policía muggle andaba dando vueltas por el lugar pero Voldemort no advirtió la presencia de ningún mago por allí. Metódico y cuidadoso como era, se acercó al sitio sigilosamente. Se quedó detrás de una pared semidestruida, oculto por la oscuridad y se relajó. Apartando todo pensamiento de su mente, sintió la esencia del lugar. Llegando luego a la conclusión de que la medalla simplemente no estaba allí. No sintió su presencia… ni el más mínimo rastro. Desilusionado volvió sobre sus pasos hasta la colina del cementerio y allí se desapareció.

Ya en su antigua casa se sentó en su sillón frente al fuego que acababa de prender, no estaba cansado sino de muy mal humor. Todo el plan que había trazado con tanto cuidado le había salido mal. Tan mal que era increíble. Sus mortífagos habían causado tanto lío en la ciudad como para atraer la atención a ellos del Ministerio de Magia, algo que había evitado todo ese tiempo. Y no sólo eso sino que se había enterado que la depositaria de su preciado horrocrux estaba muerta y la única persona en el mundo que podía saber sobre la nueva ubicación de la medalla, que era su hija, estaba protegida por la Orden del Fénix y por lo tanto por Dumbledore. Acercarse a ella sería una misión casi imposible pero a Voldemort no le quedaba otra opción. Entonces comenzó a idear un nuevo plan que consistía en capturar a la hija de Georgina. Costara lo que costara.


	5. La casa invisible:

**5_ La casa invisible:**

Mientras el Señor Oscuro conversaba con sus mortífagos en el cementerio abandonado de la colina, en un lugar opuesto de la ciudad y no mucho menos tétrico, Sirius Black levantó en sus brazos a la chica muggle desmayada y salió casi corriendo de la plaza en donde se había aparecido. Cruzó la desierta calle, mirando hacia todos lados por si alguien estaba observando, y subió rápidamente las escaleras de una casa invisible para el resto de las demás personas excepto para los miembros de la Orden del Fénix de la cual era miembro activo, tocó la puerta y esperó que le abrieran, luego entró por un oscuro y pequeño pasillo.

_ ¿Qué ocurrió, Sirius?_ dijo un hombre alto y de cabello castaño claro, que tenía una venda en una de sus manos. Parecía herido.

Al entrar Sirius con la mujer en sus brazos cerró la puerta tras ellos.

_ Es la chica, Remus, nos atacaron y tuve que desaparecerme con ella. Se desmayó._ dijo Sirius agitado por el esfuerzo mientras caminaba hacia una sala tan oscura como el pasillo que conducía a la entrada.

_ ¡¿Te desapareciste con ella?! ¡Los muggles no pueden desaparecerse!_ exclamó preocupado Remus Lupin. No había formado parte del grupo que se dirigió a combatir con los mortífagos porque había regresado herido de una misión secreta que llevaba a cabo hacía un tiempo atrás. Quería ir pero había recibido la tajante orden de quedarse allí.

_Ya lo sé, pero no tuve otra opción_ dijo Sirius mientras colocaba a la chica en un sillón de cuero negro algo roto_ ¿Y Molly?

En ese mismo momento apareció por una puerta una mujer regordeta y de aspecto maternal. Se sorprendió al ver la escena ante sus ojos.

_ ¡Por Merlín, Sirius! ¿Qué ocurrió?_ exclamó Molly al ver a la chica muggle en voz bastante alta. Algo que estaba detrás de unas largas cortinas gruñó molesto.

El hombre, olvidándose también de bajar la voz, explicó brevemente las circunstancias en que había transcurrido todo, pero tuvo que callar ya que las cortinas se abrieron y el retrato parlante de su anciana madre, que estaba detrás de ellas, despertó y se puso a chillar armando un barullo insoportable.

_ ¡Inmundicia…! ¡Fuera de mi casa…!_ decía a toda voz.

_ ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!_ le gritó Sirius desesperado y furioso. No había tenido éxito en descolgarlo y eso lo ponía de mal humor.

_ Súbela a la habitación de los tapices_ le dijo la señora a Sirius, mientras se paraba y comenzaba a subir por las escaleras al piso superior.

Sirius ignoró al retrato de su madre y volvió a alzar a la chica en sus brazos. Luego subió detrás de la señora mientras que Lupin trataba de que el retrato se callara mientras luchaba para cerrar las cortinas. Estaban muy preocupados, nunca habían intentado desaparecerse con una persona no mágica y, aunque era evidente que había salido bien ya que las cosas podrían haber salido peor (podría haber aparecido sin un brazo o una pierna, por ejemplo), no estaban seguros cuánto podría haber afectado a la chica. Sirius personalmente estaba aterrado ya que había sido su decisión. La acostaron en una de las habitaciones de la enorme casa que tenía unos tapices extraños e intentaron reanimarla con magia durante un buen rato pero no tuvieron éxito.

_ No hay nada que hacer… tendremos que esperar a los demás_ dijo Lupin que estaba extenuado.

_ Por Merlín, Sirius, ¡¿cómo pudiste hacerlo?!_ lo retó la señora Weasley. Sirius palideció.

_No tuvo opción, Molly._ lo defendió Lupin mirando de reojo a su amigo. La mujer prefirió no discutir más.

Sirius no dijo nada, estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta con una expresión de preocupación y pesar en su rostro. Se reprochaba haber tomado aquella precipitada decisión aún más de lo que lo hacía la señora Weasley. Si algo le pasaba a la chica sería su culpa. Los tres dejaron a la chica acostada en la cama y bajaron a esperar a que los demás regresaran de un momento a otro con la esperanza de que nadie volviera herido. Mientras discutían cómo podrían despertarla.

Cuando la procesión de magos y brujas que habían ido a combatir contra los mortífagos entró a la casa que servía como cuartel general transmitieron las buenas noticias. A pesar de que había habido un enorme lío en la calle y el fuego había dejado en ruinas la casa de la familia muggle nadie había resultado gravemente herido y los mortífagos se habían retirado poco después de llegar ellos. Lamentablemente habían encontrado a los familiares de la chica muertos.

Al recibir la noticia todos se preocuparon al ver en el estado que estaba la chica muggle, por suerte uno de ellos sabía de sanación y terminó descubriendo que la mujer no estaba desmayada sino que había entrado en un profundo sueño causado por la intensa magia de la desaparición. Era un sueño inducido.

_ Sólo hay que esperar a que despierte_ dijo el cansado hombre luego de examinarla.

_ ¿Y cuándo…?_ preguntó una mujer con el cabello corto rosa chicle.

_ Pueden ser horas, días, semanas… no sé_ la interrumpió el hombre encogiéndose de hombros y agregó_ pero estará bien.

_ ¡¿Semanas?!_ exclamaron varios… no eran buenas noticias.

Así que dejaron a la chica descansar a su gusto, no había nada más que ellos pudieran hacer. Pero en su conjunto era una buena noticia el hecho de que fuera a recuperarse y no era un estado irreversible en el que había entrado.

Ania despertó exactamente dos días después del ataque de los mortífagos. Al abrir los ojos no comprendió dónde estaba, ni lo que había pasado hasta que poco a poco los recuerdos regresaron a su confusa mente. Llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza, le dolía un poco. Recordó el ataque a su casa y a ella misma, recordó al hombre inmenso que la había salvado y allí todo se mezclaba. Sólo tenía sensaciones e imágenes confusas.

Miró a su alrededor y vio, en la media luz que entraba por una ventana, que estaba en un pequeño cuarto, acostada en una cama simple. En la pared del frente había un tapiz que representaba una escena de caza bastante graciosa y justo al lado un ropero viejo. En la cabecera de la cama había otro tapiz. La puerta, a su derecha, estaba cerrada. Miró debajo de las sábanas y se dio cuenta de que estaba vestida con un antiguo y largo camisón blanco con encaje. Su ropa estaba sobre una silla, bien doblada y parecía como si la hubieran lavado. El perfume a lavanda llegaba hasta ella. ¿Qué demonios había pasado y dónde estaba? Eran las preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza. Tenía la horrible sensación de que había sido atrapada y estaba prisionera allí.

Entonces luego de pensarlo un rato y tomando valor decidió levantarse para comprobarlo. Fue a la puerta y la abrió, por suerte no estaba cerrada con llave. La habitación daba a un corredor que desembocaba en una escalera, las paredes de la casa eran de color oscuro y había telas de araña en los candelabros que colgaban cada tanto y daban luz al lugar. Ania pensó que parecía la casa de algún cuento de terror y esa idea no la ayudó mucho a calmarse, sino que acrecentó su temor.

Al llegar al pie de la escalera decidió bajar, tratando de no hacer ruido y de no mirar las extrañas cabezas de unos extraños seres que habían allí colgadas en la pared como si fueran unos grotescos cuadros. Pensó que sería alguna clase de trabajo con porcelana y ni se le ocurrió que fueran cabezas de verdad… por suerte. Pero cuando llegó al descanso inferior una tabla crujió y unos segundos después apareció la figura de un hombre al final de la escalera. Ania totalmente aterrada se quedó petrificada en el lugar. Había reconocido al hombre al instante, su cabello oscuro y largo, su túnica negra y sus ojos claros que parecían abrirse de la sorpresa. Quiso escapar pero sus piernas no le funcionaban.

_ ¡Molly, ven!_ gritó el hombre y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Esto hizo que Ania recuperara el control de sí misma y, dándose vuelta comenzó a subir las escaleras rápidamente y en estado de pánico absoluto. Pensó que el hombre se había dado cuenta que iba a huir de su cautiverio y llamaba a los demás.

_ ¡No! ¡Espera, no tengas miedo!_ dijo el hombre al ver su reacción pero Ania ya estaba tan asustada que no escuchaba nada.

Al llegar al corredor corrió hasta la habitación de donde había salido y cerró la puerta tras ella, en la cerradura había una pequeña llave que no había visto antes y con ella se encerró. Cuando el hombre llegó a la puerta golpeó con insistencia.

_ Abre, no voy a hacerte nada_ le dijo con calma pero al ver que no obtenía respuesta, sacó su varita y con ella abrió la cerradura.

Dentro estaba Ania acurrucada contra la pared, blanca como el papel y temblando entera. El hombre se conmovió al verla y, guardando su varita en la túnica, se acercó unos pasos a ella.

_ ¡No se acerque!_ le dijo Ania aterrada y dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

_ No te haré nada…_ dijo el hombre levantando las manos en un gesto para calmarla.

_ ¿Quién es?… ¿Qué quiere?_ balbuceó Ania. No tenía escapatoria, estaba atrapada allí.

_ Cálmate, soy Sirius Black, yo te traje aquí para salvarte de los mortífagos_ explicó con calma el hombre.

_ ¿Los mor… qué…?_ dijo Ania confundida.

En ese momento se escucharon unos pasos cada vez más fuertes.

_Sirius, ¿Qué pasó?... Ohhhh ¡por Merlín, despertó!_ dijo la señora Weasley que había aparecido de repente en el umbral de la puerta. La chica la miró asustada.

_ ¿Quién es usted?... ¿Dónde estoy?_ dijo Ania cada vez más confundida.

_ Soy la señora Weasley, cariño_ dijo la mujer con bondad y se acercó a ella, tomándola de los hombros_ ¡Estás helada!

_ Estás en mi casa_ dijo el hombre casi al mismo tiempo.

Ania miraba aún asustada a Sirius ya que no estaba segura de si podía confiar en él o no, sin embargo la señora Weasley ganó su confianza casi de inmediato. Había algo en la mujer que la hacía sentirse un poco más segura.

_ Sirius, ¿podrías llamar a Tonks?_ le dijo la mujer al hombre, sin mirarlo ya que se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Ania.

Pero Sirius no se movió, cuando la mujer había movido un poco a la chica hacia la luz que entraba por la ventana se la había quedado mirando perplejo. Estaba asombrado.

_ Sirius, ¿me escuchas?_ le dijo la mujer dándose vuelta y mirándolo a los ojos.

El hombre que no respondió se puso intensamente colorado y se dio media vuelta para irse pero chocó con Tonks, que venía a ver qué pasaba. Sirius balbuceó una excusa y se fue, dejando a las mujeres solas. Ania se sorprendió al ver a Tonks pero no por su pelo fucsia, la chica venía vestida con unos jeans desgastados y una remera, se veía igual que cualquiera de sus amigas y parecía tener su misma edad. No tenía el aspecto extraño de las dos personas con túnicas que acababa de conocer. Eso la tranquilizó un poco, extrañamente…

_ ¡Al fin despertaste!_ exclamó mientras se sentaba en la cama a sus pies acompañada por una sonrisa_ ¿Ya te dieron las noticias?... por cierto, soy Tonks.

_ No la abrumes Tonks, todavía no le decimos nada_ dijo la señora Weasley.

_ ¿Qué noticias?_ preguntó con temor Ania.

Y así fue como Ania se enteró de todo, luego la llamaría "la conversación de su vida". La señora Weasley y Tonks le contaron todo, o casi todo, de este fantástico mundo que Ania no sabía que existía, y aunque al principio le costó mucho admitir que era verdad ya que creía que estaban todos locos, luego de que la chica sacó su varita e hiso magia, empezó a ver con claridad.

_ Entonces… todos ustedes son… ¿magos y brujas?_ dijo Ania que todavía estaba sentada en la cama en camisón.

_ Así es… y estás en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix_ dijo Tonks que estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la cama.

_ Es la casa de Sirius_ aclaró la señora Weasley_ Aquí nos reunimos todos.

_ ¿Qué es lo que hacen?_ dijo Ania.

_ Bueno… varias cosas… Principalmente combatimos contra Tú sabes quién y…_ dijo Tonks pero la interrumpió Ania.

_ ¿Quién?_ dijo la chica muggle.

_ Nadie puede nombrarlo, cariño_ dijo la señora Weasley.

_ ¿Por qué?_ dijo sorprendida Ania

_ Bueno… no se acostumbra._ balbuceó la señora Weasley.

_ En realidad es una tontería, Dumbledore lo hace_ dijo Tonks_ es Lord Voldemort.

_ ¡Tonks!_ se escandalizó la señora Weasley.

_ ¿Qué?... Tiene que saber el nombre. Sirius y Remus también lo hacen_ dijo la chica del pelo fucsia encogiéndose de hombros.

_Pero eso no es motivo para que los demás…_ empezó diciendo la señora Weasley pero Ania la interrumpió.

_ Entonces ustedes combaten con ese Lord… ¿él fue el que incendió mi casa y…?_ dijo con el ceño fruncido pero recordó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no quería saber pero debía saberlo_ ¿Mis tíos? ¿Ellos…?

_ Sí, cariño, lo siento mucho_ dijo la señora Weasley con tristeza.

Hubo un breve silencio en el cual la chica intentó tomar el control de sí misma que perdió al oír esta noticia. De repente la ira la invadió.

_ Pero, ¿por qué?_ dijo Ania de pronto furiosa.

_ No lo sabemos… descubrimos que iba por tu familia y Dumbledore nos mandó a que lo evitáramos. Pero sólo pudimos traerte a ti._ dijo Tonks como disculpándose.

_ Un momento, ¿quién es Dumbledore?_ dijo Ania.

_ Es nuestro líder_ dijo simplemente Tonks_ lo conocerás esta noche. Va a venir a hablar contigo. Quiere saber por qué Tú sabes quién te busca a ti.

_ Pero… pero yo no sé, ni siquiera sabía de su existencia_ dijo Ania.

_ Yo tampoco lo entiendo, nadie sabe por qué querría Tú sabes quién ir tras una… una muggle… él detesta a los muggles.

_ ¡Tonks!_ la retó la señora Weasley.

_ ¿Qué? No es nada ofensivo, mi padre es muggle_ dijo Tonks que no comprendió el reproche.

_ Como dijo Tonks, Dumbledore vendrá esta noche y te explicará todo mejor que nosotras_ dijo la señora Weasley mientras se levantaba de la silla_ será mejor que te cambies. Bajaré a preparar el almuerzo.

Luego la señora Weasley se fue y Ania se quedó con Tonks que le hablaba sin parar de todo "su mundo". Ania estaba deseosa de conocer lo más posible y todo la asombraba. Luego de ponerse la ropa con la que había llegado allí, ambas chicas bajaron. La casa era oscura y más tenebrosa de lo que pensó y la impresión se acentuó cuando Tonks comenzó a hablar en susurros sin darle ninguna explicación.

En la cocina se respiraba otro aroma, si el de la exquisita comida claro pero no me refería a eso, el aire parecía estar más cálido, menos saturado. La señora Weasley revolvía una gran olla que estaba en el fuego, mientras que dos hombres conversaban en una punta de la larga mesa de madera. Al verlas entrar uno de ellos se levantó.

_ Hola, soy Remus Lupin_ se presentó con una sonrisa, era muy amable.

A Ania le cayó bien el hombre, a pesar de su aspecto enfermizo y su ropa raída.

_ ¡Oh, chicas! Ya que están aquí, ¿podrían ayudarme con la mesa?_ dijo la señora Weasley al verlas y sacando su varita mandó un mantel que voló y se colocó solo. Ania al verlo se sorprendió y mucho tiempo tendría que pasar para que se acostumbrara a la magia.

Las chicas comenzaron a poner la mesa ayudadas por los dos hombres presentes y todo fue bien, sin contar con que Tonks rompió dos platos los cuales arregló con su varita. Ania la miraba asombrada haciendo magia.

_ Ya te acostumbrarás_ le dijo la chica sonriendo.

_ Oh, Tonks, ¿otra vez?_ fue el comentario de la señora Weasley_ Déjame hacerlo a mí.

_ No, no, yo ayudo_ dijo la chica moviéndose rápido y derribando una silla. Lupin le ayudó a levantarla con una sonrisa.

Sirius por su lado estaba muy callado y miraba de reojo a Ania.

_ Pronto llegará mi marido_ dijo la señora Weasley.

_ ¿Viven todos aquí?_ dijo Ania.

_ No cariño, yo he venido a ayudar a Sirius hasta que despertaras y mi marido se reúne con nosotros a comer. Los "niños" están en casa, somos muchos y sería muy engorroso traerlos a todos pero falta un mes antes que regresen al colegio y quizás vengan algún día._ dijo la señora Weasley.

_ Sí, y tenemos la esperanza de que no hayan quemado la casa cuando volvamos_ dijo un hombre desde la puerta. Era el señor Weasley que avanzó hacia ella y se presentó, luego fue hacia su esposa y le dio un beso.

_ Uhhh que rico se ve eso, cariño_ le dijo con afecto.

_ ¿Bromea?_ susurró Ania que había sonreído pero se dio cuenta que los demás no lo hicieron.

_ No, los gemelos son terribles_ susurró Tonks.

Luego todos se sentaron a la mesa y la señora Weasley mandó a que el caldero con el guiso sirviera a cada uno. No fue una buena idea ya que salpicó un poco a todos pero a Ania le fascinó, le encantaba todo aquello. Fue una comida deliciosa y todos en la mesa parecían estar contentos y hablaban animados. Así la chica se fue enterando un poco de la vida de todos. Tonks le contó que trabajaba como Auror, era una verdadera cazadora de magos tenebrosos, lo que le sorprendió mucho a Ania, pero no más cuando se enteró de que compartía la mesa con un convicto prófugo y un hombre lobo. De todos modos empezó a quererlos a todos, se sentía tan bien con ellos que le hacían olvidar las horribles cosas que había pasado hacía tan poco tiempo.

Empezó a esperar con ansias la reunión que habría aquella noche, iba a ver a la Orden del Fénix en pleno, y quería conocerlos a todos, en especial a Dumbledore porque le habían hablado cosas tan maravillosas de él que estaba ansiosa por verlo. También estaba ansiosa de conseguir respuestas a preguntas como… ¿Por qué Lord Voldemort la perseguía? ¿Qué quería de ella?


	6. La Orden del Fénix:

**6_ La Orden del Fénix:**

Aquella tarde Ania se pasó todo el tiempo en el piso superior hablando con Tonks ya que se habían hecho muy amigas. La chica estaba ansiosa de contarle todo sobre sus costumbres y Ania era una oyente muy agradecida. Pero había algo en Ania que comenzaba a pesarle un poquito en su corazón, anhelaba ser una bruja como ella, algo que jamás podría ser. Comenzó a sentirse diferente a cuantos la rodeaban y eso, sumado a la reciente pérdida de su familia, había causado que su ánimo decayera bastante. Tonks se dio cuenta e intentó que se sintiera mejor y de esta forma las dos chicas se hicieron grandes amigas, su amistad les duraría toda la vida.

Al hacerse la noche comenzaron a sentir el timbre de la casa a menudo y oían gente que entraba y conversaciones, que eran pronto tapadas por los gritos del retrato parlante de la anciana madre de Sirius. Habían recibido la orden de no bajar hasta que las llamaran, iba a ver una reunión muy importante sobre las actividades de la Orden del Fénix y era sólo para sus miembros. Luego de un tiempo sintieron golpes en la puerta y ésta se abrió.

_ Tonks, estamos por comenzar_ dijo Lupin que había ido a buscarla.

_ ¡Oh!… ahora voy._ dijo Tonks levantándose del piso, donde había estado sentada conversando.

_ Ania, luego volveré por ti para que bajes. Dumbledore quiere verte pero será cuando termine la reunión_ le dijo Lupin.

_ Bueno_ balbuceó Ania algo desanimada y con un suspiro.

_No te preocupes, no tardará mucho_ le dijo Tonks para darle ánimos.

Luego los dos se fueron y Ania se quedó sola en el dormitorio. Estaba nerviosa, ansiosa y quería respuestas a muchas preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza. Se puso a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación hasta que se cansó y volvió a sentarse. La reunión se estaba alargando demasiado. Agarró un libro que Tonks le había prestado y se puso a leer pero su concentración no era muy buena, cada vez que escuchaba un ruido o pasos se sobresaltaba, pensando que venían por ella. Así estuvo al menos un par de horas y cuando ya estaba a punto de perder la paciencia y explotar de la tensión acumulada, oyó la conversación de varias personas y la puerta de calle que se abría y se cerraba. Luego el ruido de pasos acercándose se hizo más fuerte y de pronto la puerta se abrió.

_ Ya terminó la reunión. Dumbledore te está esperando abajo_ le dijo Lupin.

Ania se levantó y siguió al hombre hasta la cocina, de donde se oían murmullos de voces. Evidentemente no todos los miembros de la Orden se habían retirado. Cuando entraron a la cocina, Ania vio como en la larga mesa estaban sentadas un montón de personas silenciosas que la miraban con asombro y curiosidad. La chica se sintió de pronto como un bicho raro y su timidez aumentó.

En la cabecera de la mesa estaba sentado un hombre anciano, de larga barba gris y vestido con una túnica morada, sus ojos eran bondadosos y sabios. Al ver a Ania entrar se levantó de la mesa y le dio la bienvenida.

_ Me alegro de conocerte al fin, Ania_ dijo el noble anciano con una sonrisa.

Las otras personas presentes le hicieron un gesto con la cabeza de saludo y Ania, que al principio los miró algo asustada, les sonrió a todos y los saludó.

_Siéntate, por favor, nosotros somos algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix_ dijo Dumbledore señalándole un silla desocupada que había en un extremo de la mesa.

Ania se acercó y se sentó a la mesa, le hubiera gustado decir algo pero estaba abrumada y nada se le venía a la mente así que prefirió callar.

_ Tengo entendido que Molly te ha explicado algunas cosas sobre nosotros_ continuó el anciano mientras señalaba a la señora Weasley que la miró y sonrió.

_ Sí… algo…_ balbuceó Ania, se sentía un poco tonta sin nada que decir mientras todas esas personas extrañas la observaban con curiosidad y atención.

_ Bueno, mejor nos presentamos… yo soy Albus Dumbledore_ dijo el anciano con amabilidad_ A Sirius y a Remus ya los conoces. Él es kingsley, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Hestia Jones, Sturgis Podmore… a Molly y a Artur Weasley ya los conoces al igual que a Tonks, él es Bill Weasley su hijo mayor… él es Alastor Moody y por último él es Severus Snape.

A medida que los iba nombrando, Ania los saludaba con la cabeza. Cuando terminó no sabía cuál de todos los personajes le impresionó más, todos se veían tan extraños pero probablemente le llamó más la atención Moody con su cara llena de cortes.

_ Ahora nos gustaría que nos contaras un poco de ti y de tu familia… sé que en estas circunstancias es muy duro pero necesitamos averiguar por qué Lord Voldemort ha ido detrás de tu familia_ dijo Dumbledore con tacto y amabilidad.

Ania al principio no supo por dónde empezar pero cuando habló, las palabras vinieron a ella como un torrente. Les habló brevemente de la historia de su vida y de sus tíos, y todo lo que le pareció importante. Sin embargo nada de eso aclaraba las dudas de aquella gente ya que cuando acabó estaban más confundidos que antes.

_ No sé qué piensas tú, Albus, pero a mí no se me ocurre qué por qué éste hombre iría tras ellos_ dijo Kingsley que parecía desconcertado.

_Nunca se sabe lo que es capaz de hacer Voldemort… ni sus razones_ agregó Moody con un suspiro de molestia.

Dumbledore estaba apoyado en la mesa con las manos cruzadas frente a él, pensando. Todos lo miraron con ansiedad pero el anciano se tomó su tiempo antes de hablar y cuando lo hizo se dirigió a Ania.

_ ¿Nunca habías oído hablar de Lord Voldemort?_ le preguntó al fin a la chica.

_ No, jamás había oído ese nombre antes_ dijo la chica con sinceridad, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

_ ¿Nunca te pasó algo que consideraras raro?... A ti o a tu familia_ dijo Dumbledore.

_ Mmmmm no_ balbuceó Ania. Estaba algo confundida.

_ Me refiero a algún evento, un incidente o algo así_ aclaró el hombre.

_ ¿Raro? No, nada… ¡ah!... pero…._ titubeó la chica tratando de recordar.

_ ¿Sí? Cualquier cosa podría servir_ intervino Kingsley.

_ Bueno… lo único extraño que puedo recordar son esos extraños hombres con túnicas_ dijo Ania y les contó lo que le había dicho su amiga Susan sobre la aparición de esos hombres en la librería donde trabajaba. Recordó a su amiga y se preguntó si estaría preocupada por su desaparición. Pero asuntos más urgentes la trajeron de nuevo al presente.

_ O sea que buscaban a una… ¿Georgina Miller?_ dijo Moody pensativamente.

_ Sí, es mi madre._ aclaró Ania y agregó_ ella falleció hace tiempo.

_ Bueno… eso aclara algo, a la que buscaban era a su madre, no a ella_ dijo el señor Weasley.

_ Sí y es evidente que no sabían que había fallecido_ dijo Kingsley.

Dumbledore estaba callado, sus cejas se encontraban fruncidas. Hubo un silencio que se extendió en la habitación mientras todos meditaban lo que Ania les había dicho.

_ Sí… pero… cuando llegamos estaban intentando capturar a Ania. Digo… no sólo la buscaban a su madre. Es como si… como si la necesitaran también a ella para… no sé… para algo_ dijo Tonks.

_ Pero, Tonks, preguntaron por su madre no por ella…_ intervino la señora Weasley.

_ Creo que Tonks tiene razón, Molly, quieren a Ania. Por qué, no sé._ intervino Lupin.

_ Bueno eso es obvio pero la pregunta es ¿por qué?_ dijo Dedalus Diggle con vehemencia_ para qué el sujeto éste querría tener tratos con muggles.

Unos asientos más allá Snape emitió un sonido de incredulidad. Estaba seguro que Voldemort jamás buscaría el trato con muggles, eso sería rebajarse. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos y Sirius se enojó.

_ ¿Y tú qué, Snape?... No eres tú el que nos tiene que traer esas respuestas o acaso te cuesta hablar con tus amiguitos_ le dijo Sirius despectivamente.

Snape se enojó y lo miró con odio pero al tropezar con los ojos de Dumbledore se puso colorado.

_ Sirius…_ le advirtió el anciano y agregó mirando a Snape_ ¿No has podido averiguar nada?

_ No, nadie sabe por qué la busca._ dijo Snape que todavía tenía un feo rubor_ dio la orden de atrapar a esa familia y nada más. Sin ninguna explicación.

Dumbledore asintió y quedó pensativo mientras que los demás se veían claramente decepcionados, excepto Sirius que sonrió con incredulidad tan abiertamente que Snape volvió a enojarse. Ania pensó que pronto iban a golpearse y la señora Weasley también lo advirtió, porque parándose exclamó.

_ ¿Alguien quiere un té? Algo caliente nos vendría bien a todos._ dijo la mujer y se puso a prepararlo.

Los demás aceptaron complacidos. La reunión se había prolongado demasiado tiempo esa vez. La siguiente hora se la pasaron hablando de lo mismo hasta que Dumbledore se levantó y dio la reunión por terminada. El noble anciano dijo que tenía que regresar por asuntos del colegio y fue el primero en irse. Los demás lo siguieron lentamente.

_ Es bueno que te permitan quedarte acá, Ania, así nos veremos seguido_ dijo Tonks con una sonrisa.

_ Sí, cariño, y es importante que no salgas. Por ahora este lugar es seguro para ti_ dijo la señora Weasley.

Ania asintió con la cabeza, no tenía ni la más mínimas ganas de salir de allí. ¿Para qué? ¿Para que la atrapen?... Aquella reunión le había dejado en su mente nuevas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Estaba tan a oscuras como antes. ¿Para qué querrían atraparla los mortífagos?

_ Yo me iré hoy de aquí pero te quedarás con Sirius_ dijo la señora Weasley.

_ Vendré a verte mañana_ le dijo Tonks.

Al parecer todos se iban, excepto Sirius claro porque esa era su casa. A Ania que no conocía bien al hombre, no le gustaba mucho la idea de quedarse a solas con él pero no iba a quejarse. Aquellas personas habían hecho mucho por ella, la estaban manteniendo a salvo. Los señores Weasley y su hijo mayor se fueron junto a los demás, quedando en casa Tonks, que hablaba con Lupin un poco apartados de los demás, Snape que se demoraba en la cocina sólo Dios sabe por qué, Sirius y Ania.

_ Tonks, ¿mañana a qué hora vendrás?_ le dijo Ania a la chica cuando estaba a su lado.

_ No sé… después del trabajo._ dijo Tonks pensativa, estaba algo desanimada y Ania no comprendió por qué. Hacía tan sólo unos minutos estaba del mejor humor.

A sus espaldas se abrió una puerta y apareció Snape. Estaba de muy mal humor, peor que de corriente, porque su capa nueva tenía un inmenso corte en la espalda. Se había demorado en la cocina buscando la fuente del corte porque tenía la sospecha de que alguien le había lanzado un maleficio a propósito. Y no se equivocaba… había sido Sirius, que odiaba al hombre. Y el sentimiento era mutuo.

_ ¿No te vas a hablar con tus amiguitos mortífagos, quejicus? ¿Ya no te agrada chuparle las medias a Malfoy como antes? Todos saben que eres su perrito faldero._ dijo Sirius con desprecio cuando vio al hombre.

_ ¡Basta, Sirius!_ le dijo Lupin.

Snape ni lo miró, pasó como un rayo entre todos ellos empujando a un lado a Tonks y a Ania que estaban en el medio de su camino y se dirigió a la puerta.

_ Mándales mis saludos a Voldemort… ¡ah! Perdón, cierto que ni te habla… no sirves ni para espía_ continuó Sirius riéndose.

El hombre de cabello largo y sucio estaba por salir cuando al escucharlo se dio la vuelta.

_ Al menos hago algo y no me paso todo el día encerrado en casa como un cobarde, Black…_ le dijo Snape con odio. Sus ojos largaban chispas de rabia._ Te gusta más hacer de niñera de una asquerosa muggle que hacer algo más "útil" para la Orden.

Al escucharlo Ania se puso colorada de la rabia y a los demás les pasó lo mismo. Sirius que ya había tenido bastante y con el insulto a la chica explotó, empujó a un lado a Ania y a Tonks y se le fue encima a Snape que no reaccionó a tiempo. Los dos cayeron al suelo golpeándose, habían olvidado por completo las varitas. Las dos chicas se apartaron del lugar rápidamente, ambas sorprendidas, y Lupin sacó su varita y se acercó a ellos rápidamente.

_ ¡Basta!_ gritó con furia. Con un movimiento de varita los separó y creó un encantamiento de escudo entre ellos para que no pudieran acercarse y seguirse lastimando.

_ ¡Retíralo, Remus! ¡Voy a matarlo!_ gritaba Sirius.

_ Huuuyyyy que miedo que te tengo_ se burló Snape, mientras se paraba.

Sirius tenía el labio partido y un hilo de sangre le corría por la barbilla, mientras que Snape tenía un ojo hinchado y un corte en la mejilla. Éste último se desenredó de la larga capa negra, dio media vuelta y abriendo la puerta desapareció por ella dando un portazo.

_ ¡Tú eres el cobarde!_ le gritó Sirius cuando lo vio partir.

_ Cálmate… es Snape, ¿qué esperabas?_ le dijo Lupin mientras retiraba el escudo.

Sirius no le respondió, pasó por al lado de los tres y se perdió por la puerta de la cocina. Ania que estaba furiosa por el insulto de Snape exclamó:

_ ¡Es un idiota! Cómo pudo decirme eso…_ dijo la chica roja de indignación.

_ No le hagas caso, como dijo Remus… es Snape, no podemos esperar nada mejor de él_ dijo Tonks con desprecio.

_ Mira, Ania, como él encontrarás a muchos magos. Todos se vanaglorian de creerse mejores que los muggles, pero no es así, todos somos iguales. Tener magia no te hace mejor ni peor que otros que no la tienen. Cuando te encuentres a gente como él, simplemente no le hagas caso._ le dijo Lupin que habían notado lo que nadie más, a Ania le había dolido mucho aquellas palabras porque deseaba ser como ellos.

_ Tienes razón_ dijo Ania que se había quedado pensativa. Pero sus palabras no le habían levantado mucho el ánimo. Se sentía diferente… era diferente…

Luego de esta conversación Lupin y Tonks se fueron juntos. Tonks le prometió volver al día siguiente y la abrazó. Ania se quedó sola en aquella oscura casa donde el silencio parecía palpable, se preocupó por Sirius y bajó a la cocina. Allí encontró al hombre sosteniendo un pañuelo con hielo y colocándoselo en el labio partido e hinchando. Todavía se lo veía molesto.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ le dijo la chica acercándose a él.

_ Sí, gracias_ dijo el hombre. Luego y mirándola de manera extraña agregó_ no le hagas caso a ese idiota, toda la vida ha sido igual.

_ ¿Lo conoces desde hace mucho?_ se sorprendió Ania.

_ Sí, éramos compañeros en el colegio_ dijo Sirius y agregó con una débil sonrisa_ ¿Quieres comer algo? No soy muy bueno cocinando pero algo comestible sé hacer.

_ ¡Oh, no importa! Yo prepararé algo_ dijo Ania y dándose vuelta se puso manos a la obra.

Sirius sonrió con aquella amabilidad, estaba decaído y no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Snape había tocado su punto débil, deseaba hacer algo más útil para la Orden pero no podía salir porque era un prófugo de la justicia y que lo hubiera llamado cobarde simplemente no había podido soportarlo. Además que el insulto a Ania lo había enfurecido aún más.

Aquella cena solitaria fue muy agradable para los dos. Al hombre le agradaba Ania y se divertía con ella, y a la chica Sirius le pareció mejor de lo que había supuesto antes y pensaban que podían ser buenos amigos. Estuvieron conversando animadamente hasta muy entrada la noche hasta que al ver el reloj decidieron subir a dormir. Ania ya en su cuarto se acostó de mejor humor del que podía suponerse.


	7. Visitante en la Oscuridad:

**7_ Visitante en la oscuridad:**

El temor que tenía Ania de pasarse los días encerrada en esa casa hasta Dios sabe cuándo, tremendamente aburrida y sin nada que hacer, pronto se disipó. Vivir en aquella casa que se usaba como cuartel general de una sociedad secreta de magos y brujas era un poco… emocionante. La chica que había empezado a amar la magia y la anhelaba, al estar rodeada por primera vez de tantas cosas nuevas se divertía como nunca y era muy feliz. A pesar de ser una refugiada que había escapado de la captura de uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo y no poder salir por tal motivo. Sin embargo hasta esto le parecía algo emocionante. Así se sentía al principio de todo… cambiaría de idea con el pasar del tiempo.

En la casa sólo vivían de manera permanente Sirius y ella pero siempre parecía estar llena de personas y cada vez que llegaba alguien era motivo de ansiedad y expectación para Ania, que esperaba nuevas noticias. Respuestas a tantas preguntas que ninguno de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix pudo responder. El miembro que más se esperaba que llegara era Dumbledore, pero poco se dejó ver y Ania sólo intercambió unas cuantas palabras con él ya no traía noticia para ella, y sólo quería saber cómo estaba.

El otro miembro que era muy esperado, para desgracia de Sirius que no lo podía ni ver, era Severus Snape. Como espía de la Orden infiltrado entre los mortífagos era el que más noticias traía y siempre que llegaba era para comunicar algo nuevo. Pero por suerte para Ania, ya que el personaje no le agradaba, sólo permanecía en la casa unos minutos y se iba. La chica lo vio sólo una vez y prefería olvidarlo.

Así se enteró, por las noticias que traía, de que Voldemort había cambiado de planes. Al recibir tanta atención no deseada por parte del Ministerio de Magia, permanecía oculto y no se comunicaba con sus mortífagos. Éstos tenían la orden de averiguar el paradero de Ania ya que aún no sabían dónde estaba el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, donde sabían que estaba la chica oculta. Voldemort seguía sin decir para qué la buscaba y se negaba a hablar con los demás del tema. Actitud que estaba desesperando a todos, incluido al frustrado espía que ya no sabía qué hacer. Dumbledore había dejado entrever que pensaba que debía ser algo muy importante para que el desconfiado hombre no dijera nada.

Una tarde calurosa Ania y Tonks estaban limpiando la casa…

_ Remus me ha dicho que esta noche vendrá Dumbledore y podremos preguntarle si puedes salir un par de horas_ le dijo Tonks.

Estaban en el salón tratando de meter unas sábanas en una bolsa, era una tarea muy difícil porque éstas se negaban a hacerlo. La chica le había explicado a Ania que las habían embrujado.

_ Ufff… menos mal_ dijo Ania mientras forcejeaba con las sábanas.

_ Pégales a ver si se atontan y podemos meterlas_ dijo Tonks que sudaba por el esfuerzo. Ania las golpeó y se quedaron quietas.

Llevaba en aquella casa ya más de una semana y se le había presentado la urgencia de abastecerse de ropa entre otras cosas. Su amiga le había prestado ropa suya pero no había sido una solución porque las remeras de Tonks le quedaban algo pequeñas y hacían que sus pechos sobresalieran más allá de lo que se consideraba decente.

_ Espero que esté de acuerdo y pueda salir_ dijo Ania secándose el sudor_ De todos modos no saldremos por mucho tiempo.

_No, y si estás conmigo seguro que no se opondrá_ dijo Tonks mientras cerraba la bolsa_ Igual tendremos que ir con cuidado.

El día anterior la señora Weasley se había aparecido con una túnica para ella. Ya desde antes consideraba que la forma de vestirse de Tonks era algo indecente y ni hablar de su cabello, por lo cual al ver a Ania con la ropa prestada casi le había dado un ataque. No le gustaba la ropa muggle. Pero aquello tampoco había sido la solución porque la túnica que le había llevado era gigantesca, le arrastraba como una cola de novia y era tan calurosa que se ahogaba dentro. Así que optó por seguir usando la ropa de Tonks, hasta que pudiera salir a comprar nueva.

_ Sí, necesito cubrirme un poco_ dijo Ania en broma. Las chicas se miraron y comenzaron a reírse a las carcajadas.

A Ania le había costado tiempo tomar esa decisión, no sólo porque fuera peligroso salir fuera y arriesgarse a que los mortífagos la capturaran, sino porque no tenía nada de dinero y le resultaba muy engorroso pedirle a alguien prestado, más que nada porque no sabía cuándo podría devolvérselo. Tonks le había dicho que la Orden disponía de fondos y que no se preocupara pero Ania seguía sin decidirse hasta que el asunto lo decidió su primer encuentro con Severus Snape. Fue tan vergonzoso que prefería fingir que nunca pasó y Snape sentía lo mismo, sólo que le costaba más que a ella olvidarlo.

El incidente había ocurrido unos días atrás. Era de noche y en la casa estaban Lupin y Tonks, aparte de Sirius y Ania. Los dos hombres estaban discutiendo en la cocina cuando las chicas bajaron a cenar. Bueno, en realidad bajaron a hacer de comer. Sirius era desastroso en la cocina y nada de lo que hacía resultaba comestible y Lupin, que seguía con la mano vendada, no estaba en condiciones ni de pelar una papa. Remus le había explicado a Ania que la herida tardaba en cicatrizar porque era una mordida de un hombre lobo infectado, pero con el tiempo se pondría mejor. Aunque la chica ya había empezado a desconfiar de tal curación esperaba que así fuera.

Más temprano Ania se había bañado y se había puesto la ropa que Tonks le había llevado, ya que la suya estaba sucia y no podía pasarse el día en camisón. No tuvo problemas con los pantalones pero cuando se colocó la remera y se miró al espejo, no quiso bajar.

_ ¡Tonks! ¡Esto no me queda!_ dijo Ania desde el dormitorio. Tonks subió las escaleras corriendo y entró a la habitación.

_ ¿Cómo que no te queda? Si te anda bien_ dijo Tonks al mirarla.

_ ¿Estás loca?... parezco… parezco… _ balbuceó Ania avergonzada.

_ Mmmm pero se ven bien_ le dijo Tonks mirándola detenidamente y luego comenzó a reírse.

Ania se puso colorada, parecía como si sus pechos fueran a salirse en cualquier momento. No quería bajar pero Tonks le dijo que no era para tanto y que de todos modos no tenía qué ponerse. Así que Ania se cubrió un poco con su largo cabello y ambas bajaron hasta la cocina. Allí estaban Lupin y Sirius que al verlas entrar se las quedaron mirando unos largos segundos, intercambiaron una mirada y luego bajaron la vista, siguiendo en lo suyo. Las chicas se pusieron a cocinar dándoles la espalda.

_ Se ven muy lindas hoy, mujeres_ dijo Sirius en tono de burla, luego de un breve silencio.

Nadie le contestó porque Tonks hacía enormes esfuerzos para no reírse y a Ania casi le pasaba lo mismo, estaba muy avergonzada. Lupin miró a su amigo sorprendido y le dio un codazo.

_ ¿Qué?_ susurró Sirius. Remus lo miró moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y no dijo nada más.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio…

_ Van a tener que ayudarnos porque esto está muy pesado_ dijo Tonks cuando se calmó un poco. Trataba de levantar la olla del guiso que habían preparado.

Sirius se acercó a ellas y la levantó para llevarla a la mesa mientras que Lupin y Tonks llevaban las fuentes con la ensalada. Ania estaba juntando los platos.

_ Han hecho de comer para un regimiento_ se rió Lupin.

_ Sí, nunca se sabe quién va a llegar_ dijo Tonks sonriendo. Y justo en ese momento, justificando esa frase que a todos les pareció exagerada, tocaron el timbre. Todos se sorprendieron.

_ ¿Esperaban a alguien?_ dijo Ania.

_ No_ dijeron Lupin y Sirius casi al mismo tiempo.

_ ¡Ven!… Nunca se sabe quién va a llegar_ dijo Tonks.

_ Bueno, voy yo_ dijo Ania porque era la única que tenía las manos desocupadas.

_ ¡Oh! No deberías…_ empezó diciendo Tonks pero la chica ya había salido de la cocina.

Ania caminó por el largo pasillo semi oscuro y abrió la puerta. Del otro lado había un hombre con una larga capa negra y llevaba la capucha levantada, por lo que sólo se veía la mitad inferior de la cara, en la oscura calle caía una lluvia helada. La chica no lo reconoció y tuvo la horrible sensación de que era un mortífago, y en cierto modo no se equivocaba.

_ ¿Quién…?_ balbuceó Ania. Iba a decir "¿Quién eres?" pero sus palabras se perdieron al ver que el hombre se retiraba la capucha y dejaba su rostro al descubierto. Era Snape.

_ ¿Hay alguien más aquí?_ alcanzó a decir el hombre pero se quedó mirando a Ania con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro nada disimulada.

_ Sí_ dijo la chica algo incómoda y se apartó para dejarlo pasar al interior de la casa, pero el hombre no se movía.

La lluvia caía sobre su largo cabello y su rostro, si no entraba en la casa pronto estaría empapado. Miraba a Ania como si nunca la hubiera visto en su vida o, como pensó la chica, como si nunca hubiera visto a una mujer en su vida.

_ ¿No piensas entrar?_ le dijo Ania de mal modo. El personaje cada vez le caía peor y ni hablar de lo que pensaba de él en ese momento.

Snape recuperándose gruño algo y entró a la casa. Luego Ania cerró la puerta tras ellos. Su capa chorreaba agua por todo el piso del corredor.

_ ¿Qué les pasa a ti y a Tonks? ¿Están compitiendo por quien se ve más… "zorra"?_ dijo Snape con una sonrisa de sarcasmo.

El hombre no quiso herir a nadie, su intención era hacer un chiste pero a diferencia de Sirius, Snape no tenía tacto, ni era galante, ni sutil y no tenía idea que sus palabras podrían molestar a Ania. No sabía tratar con las mujeres y quizás por eso no es sorprendente que hubiera permanecido solo toda su vida. Ania como es obvio, y cualquiera hubiera reaccionado así, se enojó mucho.

_ Sí, estamos intentando ver quién atrae a más cerdos pervertidos como tú_ le largó Ania con ironía.

A Snape se le borró la sonrisa de la cara y se puso serio, quizás no comprendía porque demonios la había ofendido. Pero Ania había herido su orgullo y eso le molestó mucho.

_ Bueno, entonces debo decir que llevas las de perder. ¿Y sabes por qué?_ dijo Snape con malicia_ porque… ¿a quién le gustaría una asquerosa muggle como tú?

Para Ania eso fue el colmo, perdió el control de sí misma y estalló de furia.

_ ¡Eres una basura!_ le gritó la chica y furiosa lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas.

El hombre que no se esperaba aquella reacción dio varios pasos hacia atrás por el empujón, se pisó la larga capa y cayó hacia atrás. Desesperado intentó agarrarse de algo y, estirando la mano, lo único a lo que se pudo aferrar fue a la remera de Ania que se desgarró haciendo que la chica fuera a caer encima del hombre.

_ AAAHHHHHAAAAA_ gritó Ania e inmediatamente el retrato de la anciana madre de Sirius comenzó a chillar insultos.

Ambos se pusieron intensamente colorados y Ania que estaba encima del hombre semidesnuda muy avergonzada intentó levantarse pero Snape, que se había quedado petrificado de espaldas en el suelo, todavía aferraba con su mano la remera desgarrada de la chica y no la soltaba.

_ ¡Basta, suéltame!_ le dijo la chica forcejeando con él. Pero fue la aparición de los demás lo que hizo que el hombre volviera a la realidad.

_ ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?_ dijo Lupin estupefacto.

Tonks que apareció detrás de él se había quedado mirándolos con la boca abierta.

_ ¡Suéltala, quejicus!... ¿Qué te pasó, idiota?_ le gritó Sirius sin poder creerlo mientras se adelantaba unos pasos.

Snape soltó a Ania que se levantó rápidamente cubriéndose con las manos, estaba roja de la furia y de la vergüenza. Pasó casi corriendo al lado de los otros y subió las escaleras.

_ Eres… Eres un asqueroso_ le dijo Tonks con desprecio y siguió a su amiga.

Snape con el rostro colorado y muy avergonzado se levantó lo más rápido que pudo del suelo, trató de explicar que había sido un accidente pero Sirius no le dio tiempo, casi le cayó encima de nuevo con la intención de matarlo. Nadie iba a tocarle ni un pelo a Ania, sólo sobre su cadáver. Por suerte estaba presente Lupin que lo calmó y la situación no pasó más allá de unos cuantos insultos.

Todo el asunto pronto se aclaró y cada vez que podía Tonks molestaba a Ania con aquel incidente matándose de risa. Así que la chica estaba ansiosa de encontrar algo más que ponerse y se había decidido salir hacia el exterior.

La noche en que apareció Dumbledore para intercambiar unas breves palabras con los miembros de la Orden, fue abordado por Ania que le planteo el asunto. El anciano trató de reprimir una sonrisa, y la chica pensó que alguien le había mencionado el asunto, pero luego de pensarlo un rato dio su consentimiento con la condición de que fuera con Tonks. Le dijo a ésta última que debía tener mucho cuidado y deberían volver si algún inconveniente se les presentaba, aunque fuera una simple sospecha de que las habían reconocido.

Aquella noche Ania se acostó con la certeza de poder salir de la casa al día siguiente, tenía la secreta esperanza de poder pasar por la tienda de libros donde seguro que Susan y su madre estaban preocupadas por ella. Anhelaba ver a su querida amiga y deseaba contarle todo. La conocía desde que había llegado a la ciudad cuando era pequeña y había mantenido una linda amistad por lo que la extrañaba mucho.

Eran como las cuatro de la mañana cuando Ania se despertó con un ruido, asustada se dio vuelta en la cama y percibió como la puerta de su habitación se abría sola. Aterrada pensó que era un fantasma, y se quedó petrificada del shock hasta que, para complicarlo todo escuchó un murmullo. Alguien hablaba en su cuarto. Se levantó de la cama para salir corriendo cuando vio iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana a un ser grotesco, de puntiagudas orejas. No supo qué era y aterrada soltó un grito de horror y salió corriendo de la habitación. Corrió por el pasillo oscuro y subió las escaleras hasta el piso superior donde estaba la habitación de Sirius y abrió la puerta.

_ ¡Siiiirrriiuuuuussssssss! ¡Hay algo en mi habitación!_ le dijo Ania tratando de despertar al hombre que dormía. Black se sentó en la cama asustado.

_ ¿Qué?_ balbuceó medio dormido.

_ ¡Alguien acaba de entrar en mi habitación!_ dijo Ania histérica.

_ Pero… cálmate… eso no es posible_ dijo Black confundido_ estamos solos. ¿No habrás tenido una pesadilla?

_ ¡No! te juro que hay algo ahí_ dijo Ania aterrada.

_ Está bien… iré a ver_ dijo Sirius mientras se levantaba de la cama y salía de la habitación. Antes tomó la varita de la mesita de luz.

_ ¡Espera! No me dejes sola_ dijo Ania y se le colgó del brazo. A Sirius pareció agradarle.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la habitación de la chica. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par pero dentro no se escuchaba nada y por la oscuridad tampoco se veía nada.

_ Estás segura de que no fue una pesadilla_ dijo Sirius que ya se veía más calmado.

_ ¡Sí!... era algo… no parecía humano_ balbuceó Ania que todavía se aferraba al brazo de Sirius.

El hombre de pronto pareció comprender y prendió un par de velas que había en una pequeña mesa de luz. Allí en el medio de la habitación apareció el ser que Ania había visto. Ésta pegó un grito aterrorizado al verlo y se aferró más a Black. El ser los miró de reojo y se largó a murmurar.

_ ¡Escoria!... traidores a la sangre… apestosos muggles… si mi ama estuviera viva qué diría..._ murmuraba el ser.

_ Kreacher, ¿qué haces aquí?_ le dijo Sirius.

_ ¡Nada amo nada!_ gritó Kreacher y luego murmuró_ asquerosidades por toda la casa que el pobre Kreacher tiene que aguantar…

_ ¡Sal de esta habitación ahora mismo!_ le gritó enojado Sirius_ ¡Te prohíbo que vuelvas a entrar aquí!

_ Sí, amo… grrrr_ dijo el ser con un gruñido y salió de allí.

_ ¿Qué… qué fue eso?_ dijo Ania que estaba sorprendida.

_ No te preocupes, es el elfo doméstico que vive aquí_ dijo Sirius sin darle importancia_ era de mi madre.

_ El… ¿el qué?_ dijo Ania.

_ Es un elfo doméstico, son criaturas que cuidan de las casa de los magos, o al menos eso se supone que hacen, pero éste esta viejo y no quiere trabajar desde que vivo yo aquí_ dijo con un suspiro Sirius.

_ ¿Vive aquí? Pero yo nunca lo había visto_ dijo Ania confundida.

_ Sí, no lo has visto porque vive encerrado en la habitación de mi madre llorando sobre sus calzones_ dijo Sirius con desprecio.

Entonces Sirius, algo apenado y avergonzado, le contó sobre su familia. La clase de magos que eran y cómo estaban obsesionados con la pureza de la sangre y la caza de muggles. Cómo él había escapado de casa cuando era un adolescente y cómo su madre lo había borrado de la familia. Odiaba esa casa porque le traía muy malos recuerdos.

_ Me alegro que estés aquí_ le dijo de pronto a la chica_ antes vivía muy solo y sin poder salir… bueno, tú me entiendes.

Ania lo entendía muy bien ya que los dos estaban en la misma situación. Deseó que Sirius pudiera salir con ellas al día siguiente. Era evidente que el hombre deseaba tomar un poco de aire fresco.

_ Dentro de unas semanas vendrá mi ahijado a quedarse, es la única familia que me queda. Te agradará Harry._ dijo Sirius con una sonrisa_ y ya no estaremos tan solos.

_ ¡Oh! Harry Potter_ dijo Ania. Le habían hablado del muchacho muchas veces.

_ Sí, James, su padre, fue mi mejor amigo_ dijo Sirius con una sonrisa. Ania que había escuchado la triste historia del muchacho no supo qué decir y calló.

_ Espero que Kreacher no lo asuste en medio de la noche_ dijo Ania luego de un breve silencio. El hombre largó una carcajada.

Luego Sirius se levantó y se fue, pero antes le recomendó que cerrara la puerta con llave, por si a Kreacher se le daba por entrar otra vez.

_ Es una mala costumbre que tiene_ aclaró el hombre y agregó con una sonrisa_ parece como si quisiera causarnos un ataque cardíaco, así se libra de nosotros.

Sirius reían macabramente pero a Ania no le pareció gracioso. Luego el hombre se retiró. La chica cerró la puerta con llave y se acostó a dormir, pensando en el ser que de pronto había aparecido en sus vidas.

Muy lejos de allí y en una mansión oscura estaba Lord Voldemort pero a diferencia de Ania éste no podía dormir. Preocupado por si algún Auror aparecía por allí se despertaba por cada pequeño ruido que había en aquella casa vacía. Estaba furioso con sus mortífagos que aún no descubrían en dónde estaba la maldita Orden y apenas les hablaba. Muy entrada la noche y mientras pensaba en su preciada medalla logró dormir.


	8. Perseguidas:

**8_ Perseguidas:**

Al día siguiente las chicas se prepararon muy bien para salir. Iban a ir en transporte público y de allí caminarían hacia la zona de tiendas, desaparecerse estaba fuera de discusión ya que no se arriesgarían a causarle otro daño a Ania. Por cualquier cosa que pudiera llegar a pasar discutieron varias técnicas de escape. Si algo llegara a salir mal Tonks se quedaría a pelear y Ania tendría que huir, a pesar de que esta no estaba de acuerdo, decidieron al fin que era lo mejor. Estaban a punto de salir de la habitación cuando Tonks llamó la atención de su amiga.

_ Espera, tengo que cambiar tu aspecto también_ le dijo a Ania.

Los últimos quince minutos se habían divertido un poco con las habilidades de Tonks de cambiar su apariencia a su antojo y su aspecto ahora era el de una mujer pelirroja de cabello largo, con la nariz un poco más chata y de ojos celestes. No le había desagradado el resultado y se quedó con ese aspecto.

_ Quiero el pelo como tú_ le dijo Ania entusiasmada como una niña.

_ Bueno pero no puedo hacer mucho más. Cambiar el aspecto de los demás es aún más complicado_ dijo Tonks mordiéndose el labio, concentrada.

Levantó su varita y comenzó a cambiar un poco el aspecto de Ania. Al final parecían hermanas y como se veían tan diferentes de lo corriente, quedaron complacidas con el cambio y decidieron salir tal cual estaban. Pocos las iban a reconocer, aún las personas que las conocían. En el vestíbulo se encontraron a Lupin que acababa de llegar.

_ ¡Vaya! Se ven bien, hasta parecen hermanas_ les dijo el hombre sonriendo.

_ Gracias Remus_ dijo Tonks que se había puesto colorada_ Nosotras ya nos vamos. ¡Nos vemos!

_ ¡Adios!_ dijo Ania.

_ Tengan cuidado_ dijo el hombre pero se veía un poco preocupado.

A continuación las chicas salieron de la casa. Era un día soleado y cálido, y la calle se veía repleta de muggles que paseaban disfrutando el hermoso día. Ninguno notó a las dos chicas aparecer de la nada, ya que la casa era invisible para ellos. Las dos amigas cruzaron la calle y caminaron hasta la parada del transporte público que no quedaba lejos, atravesando la plaza en su recorrido. Por desgracia en un banco de la plaza estaba sentado un hombre de cabello oscuro y vestido con una capa corta, algo un poco ridículo en esa época del año, el hombre divisó a las dos amigas y las miró con curiosidad, luego se sonrió y se levantó. Las chicas cruzaron la otra calle mientras que el hombre las seguía de cerca. A pesar de todo el cambio en su apariencia, las había reconocido.

Snape llegó al cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix cuando las chicas hacía ya quince minutos que habían salido. Dentro encontró a Lupin que estaba tomando un té mientras leía el diario, y a Sirius que luchaba en el primer piso tratando de descolgar un reloj que estaba en una de las paredes del salón y tenía la mala costumbre de lanzarse en la cabeza de la gente cuando se acercaban demasiado a él.

_ ¿Ania ya salió?_ le dijo Snape a Lupin apenas lo vio.

Estaba agitado porque había venido corriendo y se veía tan preocupado que Lupin se asustó. Inmediatamente pensó que algo andaba mal.

_ Sí, Tonks y ella salieron hace unos minutos_ dijo Lupin.

_ ¡No puede ser!... ¿Unos minutos?... ¿Cuánto tiempo es "unos minutos"?_ dijo Snape que parecía alterado.

_ No sé, más o menos quince minutos. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa, Severus?_ dijo Remus que ya se estaba preocupando aún más.

_ ¡La zona está llena de mortífagos!... Si las llegaran a reconocer…_ dijo Snape asustado.

A sus espaldas se escuchó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse. Los dos se dieron vuelta.

_ ¿Qué dices, Snape?_ dijo Sirius que entraba en ese momento en la cocina y escuchó la última frase. Se veía asustado.

_ El Señor Oscuro recibió el dato de que el cuartel podría estar por esta zona, ha mandado como a veinte hombres para que patrullen las calles por sí reconocen a alguno de sus miembros_ dijo Snape. Estaba muy preocupado, no había podido ir al cuartel antes porque Malfoy lo había retenido en su casa hasta hace poco y no había encontrado una excusa para irse.

_ ¡Ania acaba de salir con Tonks!_ exclamó Sirius que estaba blanco como el papel_ ¡Están en peligro!

_ ¿Y ahora qué demonios hacemos?_ dijo Lupin mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. Estaba tan alterado como los otros dos.

_ ¡Hay que ir a buscarlas!_ dijo Sirius de inmediato.

_ Tú no puedes ir a ningún lado, Sirius_ le dijo de manera cortante Lupin.

_ Pero…_ discutió Sirius frunciendo el entrecejo.

_Supongo que se han ido en transporte público… ya que no pueden desaparecerse_ dijo Snape como para sí mismo sin prestar atención a los otros_ eso es bueno… Es menos probable que las vean.

_ Sí, yo iré a buscarlas… si algo les pasa…_ dijo Lupin con una nota de pánico en la voz. Pero Snape lo interrumpió.

_ Bueno, yo… voy a averiguar en qué andan los demás y… si algo pasa o las descubrieron trataré de salvarlas_ dijo Snape y se puso de pie rápidamente. Iba a salir de la cocina cuando Lupin lo paró.

_ Espera, Severus, no te olvides de avisar si las descubrieron_ dijo Lupin.

Snape le dijo que lo haría y salió de la casa. Lupin agarró la varita y se puso un abrigo subiendo el cuello para que no lo reconocieran. Hacía mucho calor pero era mejor ir así, él no era tan habilidoso como Tonks para cambiar de aspecto y no había tiempo de preparar una poción.

_ Quiero ir contigo, Remus_ dijo Sirius que se negaba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

_ No puedes y lo sabes bien, Sirius. Avísale a los demás._ le dijo Lupin y luego salió de la casa sin perder más tiempo.

Sirius se quedó allí muy preocupado, no quería ni pensar qué pasaría si descubrían a las chicas. Si algo le pasaba a Ania…

Por su parte las dos amigas se divertían por primera vez en mucho tiempo. En el autobús llamaron la atención más de lo recomendable por su furioso color de cabello pero nada más. Ninguna notó que el hombre que las seguía desde la plaza subió con ellas, se sentó cerca pero cuidando de que no lo reconocieran. Todavía no había dado el aviso de que las había encontrado a los demás mortífagos porque quería capturarlas él solo y así llevarse el favor de su señor. Tenía la intención de hacerlo en una de las tantas callejuelas que había por la ciudad, lejos del cuartel general donde otros miembros podrían acudir en su ayuda. Sabía que Tonks era una Auror pero como era mujer la subestimaba, para él las mujeres siempre habían sido inferiores y se decía que podía muy bien con ambas, hasta con los ojos cerrados. Por tal motivo cuando Snape se comunicó con sus "amigos" mortífagos, éstos no tenían idea de que uno de ellos seguía a las chicas, por lo que el hombre se quedó más tranquilo al pensar que aún no las habían visto y rogaba que Lupin las encontrara a tiempo.

Cuando salieron del autobús las dos chicas se dirigieron a las tiendas mezclándose con la multitud de personas que circulaban por allí, por lo que el hombre que las seguía estuvo a punto de entrar en pánico cuando en una esquina se perdieron de vista pero pronto las encontró en una tienda cercana. Estaba tan asustado de perderlas que cometió el primer error, entró a la tienda de ropa para mujeres, por lo cual un hombre allí llamaba más la atención.

Ania tenía en sus manos una montaña de prendas para probarse cuando Tonks vio al hombre, le llamó inmediatamente la atención por su extraña vestimenta pero no lo reconoció. Y eso se explicaba porque recientemente el hombre había salido de Azkaban, la prisión mágica, y la chica sólo había oído su nombre pero no lo había visto nunca en su vida. Por desgracia era uno de los torturadores preferidos que componían la colección de mortífagos de Voldemort.

_ Ve y pruébatelas, Ania. Tenemos que apurarnos_ le dijo a su amiga.

_ Bueno… voy, pero no me pidas que sea más rápida de lo que puedo_ le dijo Ania que no había notado la alteración de su amiga.

Porque la verdad era que Tonks estaba muy preocupada, aquel hombre no le gustaba nada, había algo malo en sus ojos. Siempre había tenido intuiciones con las personas y por lo general eran certeras por lo que habitualmente les hacía caso. Sin embargo no quería preocupar a su amiga. Sólo era una corazonada… debería vigilarlo por si las seguía.

Pronto salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron a la siguiente que quedaba una cuadra y media más lejos. Todo el tiempo Tonks, disimuladamente, observaba al hombre hasta que se convenció de que las seguía. Le pareció extraño, en el caso de que fuera un mortífago, que no las hubiera atacado por lo que decidió "perderlo" en la multitud lo más rápido posible por si les estaba preparando una emboscada a ambas.

_ Me gustaría ir a la tienda de libros donde trabajaba_ le dijo Ania de repente.

_ ¿Qué?_ balbuceó Tonks que estaba distraída.

_ Que me gustaría ir a la librería donde trabajaba antes, Tonks_ le dijo Ania sorprendida y agregó_ quiero hablar con Susan, su madre y ella deben estar muy preocupadas por mí.

_ No sé… ¿y si hay gente vigilando por si apareces?_ dijo Tonks que dudaba, estaba tan nerviosa en ese momento que sus alarmas se habían disparado. Ya lo único que quería era terminar rápido y volver a la seguridad del cuartel general.

_ No lo creo, ya pasó mucho tiempo_ dijo Ania encogiéndose de hombros.

Tonks no quería ir pero vio que su amiga estaba muy ansiosa y deseaba con toda su alma poder ver a aquella gente que extrañaba. Ania le había contado que Susan era como una hermana para ella y que su familia la había apoyado mucho. Entonces cedió…

_ Está bien, pero sólo cinco minutos… por las dudas_ dijo Tonks. Se veía nerviosa y no dejaba de mirar hacia atrás.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ dijo Ania que no comprendía su estado de ánimo ni su actitud.

_ Sí… si…_ balbuceó la chica y luego, con un movimiento rápido, la tomó del brazo y la arrastró dentro de otra tienda_ entremos aquí.

_ ¡Ah!... bueno_ dijo Ania al ser tomada por sorpresa.

No tenía idea por qué Tonks quería entrar allí ya que era una tienda de electrodomésticos muggles y miró a su amiga con total sorpresa. Al ver que Tonks no la soltaba del brazo y la obligó a correr por toda la tienda hasta que salieron por una puerta posterior que daba a una galería, se asustó.

_ ¡Por Dios! Dime qué pasa_ dijo Ania estupefacta y respirando agitada_ ¿Nos siguen?... ¿Has visto a alguien?

_ Ammm no, no… es por las dudas… por si alguien nos vio_ dijo Tonks tratando de aparentar calma pero le salió mal.

_ ¡No me mientas, Tonks!_ le dijo Ania, ya estaba alterada.

_ ¡Está bien! Hay un hombre extraño, parece como si nos siguiera, pero… pero no estoy segura_ dijo Tonks nerviosa mientras caminaba apresuradamente por la galería saliendo luego a una calle lateral.

_ ¡¿Es uno de ellos?!_ dijo Ania aterrada.

_ No sé, no lo he visto nunca… pero algo en ese hombre… anda mal_ dijo Tonks y agregó forzando una sonrisa._ De todos modos no nos preocupemos, quizás sólo sea una casualidad.

_ ¿Segura?_ dijo Ania todavía sin creerle mucho.

_ Sí, vamos. Por aquí queda la tienda que quería mostrarte_ dijo Tonks y se pusieron en camino.

Luego de unos cinco minutos se metieron a otra tienda donde Tonks no vio entrar al misterioso hombre por lo que se relajó un poco. El mortífago por su parte estaba a punto de entrar en pánico porque las perdió en la multitud y ni siquiera notó que habían entrado a la tienda de electrodomésticos. Luego de otros quince minutos de correr por toda la calle de arriba a abajo sin encontrar a las chicas decidió dar el aviso que tendría que haber emitido mucho antes. Sabía que iba a pagar caro por aquella demora pero no le quedaba otra salida. Las había perdido y no tenía idea de a dónde podrían estar.

Cuando los mortífagos recibieron el mensaje de Lestrange de que había visto a las chicas en el centro comprando en las tiendas pero las había perdido de vista, por suerte Snape se encontraba entre ellos. Inmediatamente todos los hombres se dirigieron al lugar donde estaba su compañero para buscarlas, excepto Snape que con una excusa se salvó de tener que ir con los demás. Cuando advirtió que nadie quedaba cerca del cuartel general volvió a entrar a la casa donde estaba Sirius que lo recibió como de costumbre. Estaba preocupado y de mal humor esperando que llegara Lupin con noticias.

_ Ah… eres tú_ dijo Sirius desanimado al verlo_ ¿Ya te cansaste de conversar con tus amiguitos?

_ ¡No tengo tiempo para tus idioteces, Black!_ le dijo Snape molesto_ ¿Ya volvió Lupin?

_ No… y…._ dijo Sirius molesto con ganas de discutir pero Severus lo interrumpió.

_ ¿No has sabido nada de él?_ dijo Snape preocupado.

_ No, nada de nada. ¿Qué pasa?_ dijo Sirius que ya se estaba poniendo nervioso. Intuyó que algo había pasado y su mal humor cambió a pánico.

_ ¡Las vieron en las tiendas! Todos los mortífagos se han trasladado hasta allí._ dijo Snape que hasta transpiraba de los nervios._ Tengo que irme… dile a los demás.

_ ¡M#$%&!_ insultó Sirius que se puso tenso. Cerró la puerta tras Snape que salió del cuartel, y fue hasta la cocina. Luego mandó un mensaje a los demás miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

Snape por su parte se dirigió casi corriendo a una solitaria callejuela oscura que había cerca de allí y se desapareció. Luego apareció en el centro donde corrió a buscar a las chicas. Estaba furioso con Ania por su total locura e insensatez al salir de aquella casa segura para ella por semejante tontería y también con los demás por permitirlo. También estaba muy asustado por la seguridad de ambas mujeres y su preocupación nada tenía que ver con su participación en la Orden del Fénix, había algo más… algo que crecía muy dentro de él pero como nunca se había detenido a analizarlo aún no lo sabía.

Lupin por su parte no había tenido ningún contratiempo, la razón por la cual aún no se había comunicado con los demás era simple. A diferencia de Tonks, él sí reconoció a Lestrange, y comenzó a seguirlo de cerca. Pero por desgracia lo vio cuando éste ya había perdido el rastro de las dos mujeres por lo que nunca divisó a ninguna de las dos. Sin embargo, cuando Lestrange se reunió con Nott y Malfoy, supo que algo pasaba y estuvo seguro que habían visto a las chicas. Asustado, dio el aviso a los demás miembros de la Orden que estaban en el cuartel general de que había varios mortífagos reunidos en el centro, y se propuso seguir allí hasta que supiera dónde estaban las chicas y que se encontraban a salvo.

Ania y Tonks por su parte ya habían comprado todo lo que necesitaban y se dirigían a la tienda de libros de la amiga de Ania. Tonks estaba un poco más relajada porque no volvió a ver al hombre pero no bajó la guardia, tenía la varita apretada en su mano y no dejaba de mirar para todos lados.

_ Sólo cinco minutos, Ania_ le advirtió a su amiga_ ya pasaron más de dos hora y si no volvemos pronto se preocuparán.

_ Está bien_ suspiró la chica y agregó_ seguro que Sirius ya está caminando por las paredes de los nervios.

Ambas rieron sin saber que la frase se acercaba mucho a la verdad. Al ver la tienda, luego de tanto tiempo, Ania se conmovió. Le parecía como si ya hubiera pasado un siglo desde la última vez que trabajó ahí. ¡Al fin vería a su amiga! Estaba muy feliz, a pesar del peligro que representaba ir hasta allí. Necesitaba verla… necesitaba decirle que estaba bien… que no se preocupara.

Al acercarse a la librería no vieron a nadie extraño cerca y entraron. Dentro estaba Susan que se apoyaba sobre el mostrador, claramente aburrida, ya que el lugar estaba desierto. Al oír el ruido de la puerta levantó la vista y tardó un poco en reconocer a su amiga debido a su diferente color de cabello. Pegó un respingo de la sorpresa y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

_ ¡ANIA! ¡Mamá es Ania!_ exclamó sorprendida y corrió a abrazarla.

_ ¡Susan!_ dijo Ania feliz y saltando como una criatura.

_ ¿Estás Bien?_ le preguntó Susan_ Tu cabello…

_ Sí, no te preocupes_ dijo Ania y luego moviendo la cabeza agregó_ ¿Te gusta el color?

_ Sí, pero… ¿Qué pasó? No hemos sabido nada de ti… ¡Estaba tan preocupada!_ dijo Susan precipitadamente.

No podía creer que Ania estuviera allí en la librería, había sentido rumores muy extraños sobre la explosión de su casa, que habían atribuido a una mala conexión de gas, la muerte de su familia y la desaparición de su amiga. Creía que había tenido un accidente y estaba muy preocupada por ella. Con su madre se habían cansado de buscarla por los hospitales de la zona y hasta habían avisado a la policía pero nadie sabía nada de ella.

_ Ahhh yo…_ balbuceó Ania.

_ Ohhhh Ania, cariño, ¿dónde te habías metido?_ exclamó una señora que apareció de detrás de una estantería de libros y se acercó a ellas. Se veía feliz de ver a la chica.

_ ¿Dónde estuviste? Desde la explosión…_ dijo Susan pero la interrumpieron.

_ No tengo tiempo para muchas explicaciones_ dijo Ania, tal cual lo habían ensayado antes de entrar_ Pero quería decirles que estoy bien. Estoy en la casa de unos familiares. Ella es Tonks…

_ Hola_ dijo Tonks con una sonrisa y saludó con la mano.

Madre e hija sólo tuvieron tiempo para devolverle el saludo porque en ese momento ingresó un hombre a la tienda que llevaba una larga capa negra. Tonks se dio vuelta rápidamente y lo reconoció al instante, en tan sólo una fracción de segundo, levantó su varita y lo atacó. Era uno de los mortífagos de Voldemort. Su maleficio fue a dar contra la pared cuando éste se agachó, lanzándole otro más a su vez. Tonks empujó a Ania a un lado y el maleficio fue a dar contra una de las estanterías de libros haciendo que un montón de pesados volúmenes volaran por el aire cayendo por todos lados. Ania se cubrió la cabeza cuando los libros cayeron sobre ella y casi al mismo tiempo sintió como la madre de Susan gritaba. Hubo corridas y fue arrastrada hasta detrás de otra estantería.

Tonks peleaba con el mortífago con una velocidad admirable mientras que parecía que en la librería había habido un tornado ya que volaban páginas de libros por todos lados. Unos segundos después entró otro mortífago, un hombre calvo y delgado, que estuvo a punto de matar a Tonks, pero Ania lo vio y se lanzó sobre sus rodillas haciendo que el hombre cayera y perdiera la varita. Oyó como Susan y su madre gritaban en el fondo de la librería y casi al mismo tiempo entró a la tienda Lupin. El hombre que había derribado Ania forcejeó con ella y la empujó hacia atrás pero al intentar recuperar su varita no llegó a tiempo porque Lupin la partió por la mitad con un maleficio. El hombre calvo gritó de frustración.

_ ¡Salgan de aquí! ¡Hay otros mortífagos cerca!_ les gritó Lupin a las dos chicas mientras que retomaba el lugar de Tonks en el duelo con el otro hombre.

_ ¡No te dejaré solo, Remus!_ le gritó Tonks.

_ Noooo… ¡Vete!... ¡Salva a Ania!_ le gritó el hombre mientras llovían páginas de libros a su alrededor por otro maleficio frustrado.

En ese momento Ania gritó a todo pulmón. El hombre que se había quedado sin varita la agarraba del cuello y la estaba arrastrando hacia la puerta. Tonks la vio y corrió detrás de ellos, con un maleficio apartó al hombre de Ania mientras que éste fue a caer desmayado sobre una de las estanterías de libros. Varios libros cayeron sobre su cabeza ocultándolo de la vista. Tonks tomó Ania de la mano y las dos chicas consiguieron salir fuera del lugar.

Por la esquina de la calle venían tres hombres con capas corriendo y del otro lado de la calle estaba otro mortífago, un hombre alto y rubio, que trataba de cruzar la calle muy transitada cuidando de no ser atropellado por los autos. Había visto salir a las chicas.

_ ¡Nos vio, Tonks!_ dijo Ania aterrorizada.

_ ¡Corre!_ gritó su amiga.

Ambas salieron corriendo calle abajo mientras el mortífago rubio las seguía de cerca y parecía que pronto iba a alcanzarlas. Era Malfoy. Ania vio como el hombre sacó su varita y tomando a Tonks doblaron por una callejuela. El maleficio dirigido a ellas dio contra la pared causando un agujero del tamaño de una pelota de tenis.

_ ¡No tiene salida!_ dijo Tonks al ver que al final de la callejuela había una sólida pared de ladrillos de al menos tres metros de alto.

_ Eso parece… pero sí tiene_ dijo Ania. Conocía muy bien el lugar.

Al llegar al fondo se dirigió hacia la derecha donde quedaba un pequeño y muy estrecho agujero en la pared que daba hacia un patio. Ania se metió por allí aplastándose contra la pared y Tonks la siguió. El hombre no cabría por allí.

_ ¡Eres una genia!_ le dijo Tonks mientras corrían por el patio pero de pronto la chica se paró en seco mientras vacilaba. No dejaba de mirar hacia atrás.

_ ¡Vamos! Hay que ir a la Orden_ dijo Ania apurándola.

_ No, tenemos que volver por Remus_ dijo Tonks nerviosa_ eran muchos…

_ ¡Él estará bien, Tonks!_ le dijo Ania pero la verdad es que ella también quería volver, no sabía qué había sido de Susan y su madre. Si algo les pasaba iba a ser culpa de ella. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida de ir hasta allí? ¡Las había puesto en peligro!

En ese momento escucharon como el mortífago que las perseguía, mediante un maleficio, abría un enorme agujero en la pared que acababan de atravesar. Las chicas asustadas salieron corriendo antes que las viera y no dejaron de hacerlo hasta llegar unas cuantas calles más lejos. Pero Tonks que se había detenido exhausta se negaba a continuar. Ania respiraba entrecortadamente.

_ Tenemos que volver… Tenemos que volver_ le decía a Ania con lágrimas en los ojos_ Si algo le pasa a Remus…

_ Nada le pasará._ le dijo Ania con firmeza mientras la tomaba de los hombros. En ese momento adivinó lo que su amiga nunca le había dicho. Era evidente que Tonks estaba enamorada de Lupin.

_ Pero…_ balbuceó Tonks.

_ Mira, Tonks, si seguimos perdiendo el tiempo aquí nos encontrarán y no podremos avisar a la Orden del Fénix de lo que está pasando. Seguro que irán a ayudar a Lupin._ le dijo Ania, estaba desesperada por avisarle a los demás para que fueran a rescatarlos.

_Tienes razón_ dijo Tonks y se puso en movimiento por fin.

Tomaron el primer autobús que vieron que iba en dirección del cuartel general. Pero el vehículo iba más lento de lo que ellas deseaban. Así que Tonks le dio una "ayudita" al conductor haciendo que éste aumentara la velocidad.

_ Hay un encantamiento que hacen los demás para dar aviso pero…_ dijo Tonks y agregó con angustia_ a mí nunca me ha salido.

En ese momento comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Ania le pasó un brazo por los hombros y trató de consolarla.

_ Él estará bien… llegaremos a tiempo… Ya verás_ le dijo para animarla pero la verdad es que ella se sentía tan mal como su amiga.

Cuando llegaron al cuartel general de la Orden entraron al lugar precipitadamente y dentro no encontraron a nadie. Ni siquiera Sirius estaba. Habían recibido el aviso de Lupin y todos habían corrido hasta el lugar. Sirius había recibido la orden de Dumbledore de quedarse allí pero la había desobedecido y salió sólo cinco minutos después que los demás. Por lo que Tonks y Ania se alteraron más.

_ ¡Aquí no hay nadie! Tenemos que volver_ le dijo Tonks a Ania.

_ ¡Qué extraño!... Capaz que Lupin les avisó y salieron todos…_ dijo Ania.

_ ¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Tenemos que irnos!_ casi gritó Tonks, estaba aterrada y no dejaba de pensar en Lupin.

En ese momento sintieron un ruido proveniente de la chimenea que hizo que ambas saltaran del susto. Allí entre unas llamas de color verde apareció la cabeza de un anciano de larga barba blanca.

_ ¡Dumbledore!_ exclamaron las dos mujeres casi al mismo tiempo.

_ ¡Por Melín! ¡Están aquí!_ dijo el anciano al verlas, claramente aliviado.

_ Sí, nos atacaron y Remus está solo…_ dijo Tonks tratando de explicarse.

_ Sí, si ya lo sabemos. Los demás ya están allí_ dijo el hombre interrumpiéndola con impaciencia.

_ Ohhhhh menos mal_ dijo Tonks aliviada.

_ ¿Sirius está por aquí? Quería decirle algo antes de irme con los demás_ dijo Dumbledore que parecía asombrado de no ver al hombre allí.

_No, no había nadie cuando llegamos._ le dijo Ania.

_ Mmmmm_ dijo Dumbledore muy preocupado_ debo irme, no salgan por nada del mundo. Esperen a que regresen los demás aquí.

_ Está bien_ dijo Ania. Tonks se limitó a asentir.

Cuando el Dumbledore desapareció, ambas chicas se sentaron a esperar en la cocina. La espera fue larga…


	9. La medalla de Tom:

**9_ La medalla de Tom:**

El hombre oscuro se encontraba en su mansión rodeado de desorden y destrucción. Acababa de enterarse que, a pesar de haber visto a la chica, a sus mortífagos se les había vuelto a escapar de las manos. Estaba tan furioso que, luego de torturar al mortífago que yacía desmayado a sus pies, había destrozado el cuarto donde se encontraba. Todavía con la ira a flor de piel apuntó con su varita a Lestrange decidido a matarlo. Había desobedecido sus órdenes y gracias al tiempo que perdió, también perdieron la oportunidad de cazar a la muggle como a un conejo. La Orden del Fénix se había enterado y todo había salido mal. Estaba por pronunciar el maleficio cuando tuvo un pensamiento que salvó la vida del hombre. Lestrange había descubierto el lugar dónde estaba el cuartel general de la orden y eso les daba una mejor oportunidad para atraparla. Además que era uno de sus más fieles mortífagos… pensando en eso se arrepintió y bajó la varita. Lo pateó con furia y salió del cuarto precipitadamente antes que se arrepintiera y cometiera un error.

Estaba por bajar las escaleras cuando Nagini, lamentablemente para la serpiente, se cruzó frente a él. El hombre la pateó y la mandó varios escalones abajo. El animal ofendido y asustado huyó. Voldemort se arrepintió al instante, era el único ser que siempre estaba con él. Más tarde mientras cenaba y cuando ya se había calmado, apareció Lestrange aterrorizado y pegándose a las paredes para que Voldemort no lo viera y así pudiera huir. Pensaba salir por la ventana que estaba al lado del final de las escaleras. El hombre oscuro lo vio, se paró y riéndose de la cara de pánico del hombre, lo tomó de la capa y lo empujó fuera de su casa por la puerta principal que estaba abierta. No le dijo ni una palabra pero bastó para que Lestrange se mantuviera a las sombras por un tiempo y diera las gracias a Dios por conservar aún su vida.

Antes de acostarse llamó a Nagini, el animal se había mantenido oculto en el jardín y no había aparecido más. Voldemort con un par de ratas en la mano salió por la puerta trasera hacia el jardín y llamó a su serpiente.

_ ¡Nagini!

La serpiente siseó en algún lugar pero no se acercó, entonces Voldemort estuvo un rato tratando de que volviera pero sin éxito. Tiró las ratas al jardín y cerró con un portazo.

_ ¡Mierda!_ exclamó furioso consigo mismo.

En los días que siguieron al funesto encuentro con los mortífagos en la librería, a todos les quedó claro que Ania ya no podría volver a salir del cuartel general. Su seguridad era discutida en las reuniones que se llevaron a cabo luego y su traslado a un lugar más seguro era el caballo de batalla. Unos estaban de acuerdo y otros no. También esto se debía a una nueva novedad, la casa se encontraba vigilada por los mortífagos día y noche lo cual hacía casi imposible que los miembros de la Orden que la visitaban a diario no fueran divisados por estos hombres. Estaba por convertirse en un grave problema y muchos creían que era conveniente trasladar el cuartel general hasta otro lugar.

Ya habían pasado unos tres días desde el incidente cuando se fijó la reunión más importante que tuviera la Orden del Fénix en los últimos tiempos, con todos los miembros en pleno debatirían qué hacer y tomarían muchas decisiones. La seguridad de la Orden y de Ania se decidiría y la chica estaba nerviosa por saber qué iba a ser de ella. Temía que aquella gente dejara de apoyarla por todos los problemas que les había traído, porque pensaba que era culpa suya lo que había pasado en la librería. Ella no debió salir nunca, y se repetía esto a diario. A pesar de que las consecuencias no habían sido fatales. Susan y su madre estaban bien y la Orden se había encargado de que su librería quedara como nueva. Lupin recibió la ayuda a tiempo y sólo sufrió unos cortes al igual que dos miembros de la Orden pero nada más grave pasó. Los mortífagos, al verlos habían huido como cobardes.

La reunión era aquella noche y a media mañana de ese mismo día Ania bajó a la cocina a almorzar. Allí la esperaban Sirius, Lupin y Tonks que estaba curando a Lupin de una de esas heridas tan extrañas que traía de vez en cuando. Ella le había preguntado qué le pasaba pero el hombre se ponía a balbucear nervioso palabras incomprensibles, Sirius se hacía el sordo y Tonks le decía que se las hacía cumpliendo con su trabajo. Ania no entendía nada pero intuía que su amiga no estaba muy de acuerdo con ese "trabajo" y siempre veía que estaba preocupada y nerviosa por si al hombre le fuera a pasar algo.

_ Al fin bajas, te toca cocinar_ le dijo Tonks apenas la vio.

Ania hizo un gesto de exasperación, no tenía ganas de cocinar y ya llevaba varios días haciéndolo. Sirius al verla se sonrió.

_ ¿Otra vez?... está bien_ cedió la chica mientras se ponía a preparar unos fideos pensando que a ellos no les costaría nada hacerlo, hasta era más rápido, ya que sólo tenían que usar la varita. Una hora después ya estaban listos.

_ ¡Al fin! ¡Tanto te tardas!_ dijo Tonks con un suspiro. Estaba sentada en la mesa aburrida mientras veía a su amiga trabajar. Lupin le dio un codazo para que se callara.

_ Si hubieras ayudado…_ dijo Ania de mal humor.

_ Sabes que no puedo. Todavía me duele la mano por la quemadura de ayer._ dijo Tonks mirándose la mano.

No era nada grave, aunque la chica aparentaba que sí, sólo se había quemado tratando de prender fuego en la chimenea. Ania no le contestó y llevó la olla a la mesa sentándose frente a ella. Lupin que veía que la chica estaba enojada se ofreció a ayudarla.

_ ¿Quiénes vendrán esta noche?_ dijo Sirius que había estado leyendo el diario y lo colocaba a un lado.

_Creo que todos_ dijo Lupin mientras comía_ está delicioso, Ania.

_Supongo que Dumbledore les advirtió con aparecerse en los escalones de entrada… hay mortífagos por toda la maldita cuadra_ dijo Sirius, no estaba de buen humor, él no quería que se trasladaran ni que Ania fuera llevada a otro lugar.

_Sí, vi como se lo dijo a Kingsley_ Intervino Tonks sin darle mucha importancia.

_ ¿Me iré a otro lugar?_ preguntó Ania con melancolía.

_No sabemos pero espero que no_ dijo Sirius con sinceridad. Lupin lo miró sorprendido.

_Sería mejor que sí lo hiciera, Sirius_ le dijo Lupin. El hombre le iba a responder pero Tonks, que se veía venir una discusión, lo interrumpió.

_Sea lo que sea, no te preocupes, Ania, estarás bien_ le dijo a su amiga y ella asintió. Sabía que estaría bien pero no quería irse.

Estuvieron un rato comiendo en silencio hasta que Sirius habló otra vez.

_Anoche vi a Dumbledore con ese diario otra vez_ le dijo a Lupin_ no entiendo por qué siempre lo lleva encima.

_ Mmmmm es raro…_ opinó Lupin.

_ ¿Qué diario?_ interrumpió Tonks con curiosidad.

_El que causó tantos problemas con la cámara de los secretos, en Hogwarts_ dijo Lupin y luego le contó a Ania brevemente lo que había ocurrido y cómo Harry había intervenido para parar los ataques a los alumnos de padres muggles.

_ ¿Y quién fue el culpable?_ dijo Ania.

_ Bueno… yo me enteré después de lo que pasó pero tengo entendido que fue Malfoy_ dijo Sirius.

_ ¿El mortífago que nos perseguía y que hizo un agujero en la pared?_ dijo Ania pensando en su huida de la librería. Pensar en él le daba escalofríos.

_ Ese mismo_ confirmó Tonks.

_ En realidad él ayudó pero el culpable fue el mismo de siempre, Voldemort._ dijo Lupin. A Ania aquel nombre le daba más temor que el anterior.

_ Todavía no comprendo cómo él no fue a atraparnos, siempre manda a sus mortífagos pero él nunca acude_ dijo Ania.

_ Bueno… supuestamente es porque no quiere que lo vean pero en realidad yo opino que es porque es un maldito cobarde_ dijo Sirius con el ceño fruncido.

_ No lo subestimes, Sirius. Puedes tener chance de escapar a sus mortífagos pero si aparece él, no tendrás ninguna_ dijo Lupin con tal seriedad que a Ania se le erizaron los bellos de la piel_ así que si lo vez alguna vez, y espero que no sea así, HUYE.

_ ¡Por Merlín, Remus! ¡No digas eso! Ella estará bien…_ dijo Tonks que se había puesto blanca y miraba a su amiga con temor.

Luego hubo un breve silencio en el cual los cuatro se quedaron pensativos.

_Entonces cómo hizo Voldemort para desencadenar todo eso de la cámara y demás_ dijo Ania.

_ A través de su libro. Él de alguna manera consiguió poner su recuerdo allí y éste, al obtener más poder, se materializó y causó todo lo que te contamos_ dijo Sirius con el ceño fruncido.

_ ¡Vaya! Y… ¿eso se puede hacer?... poner tu recuerdo en un objeto_ dijo Ania que estaba estupefacta.

_ Bueno, sí, pero es magia negra muy avanzada y aún nosotros no sabemos cómo lo hizo… yo creo que Dumbledore trata de averiguarlo, por eso lleva el diario de Tom consigo todo el tiempo._ dijo Lupin.

_ ¿El diario de Tom? Pensé que era de Voldemort_ dijo Ania confundida.

_ Es de Voldemort. Él antes se llamaba Tom… Tom Ryddle_ aclaró Lupin_ el nombre de Voldemort fue algo que él inventó tiempo después y se lo cambió.

_ ¿Tom?... ¿dijiste Tom Ryddle?_ preguntó Ania, sus ojos lucían espantados y estaba blanca como el papel. Se le secó la garganta y levantó un tembloroso brazo para tomar agua.

_ Sí… ¿has oído ese nombre antes?_ dijo Lupin poniéndose tenso.

Ania de pronto se atragantó con el agua, comenzó a toser sin parar y pronto su rostro se tiñó de rojo por el esfuerzo.

_ ¡¿Por Merlín, estás bien?!_ dijo Tonks que se paró y le daba palmaditas en la espalda. Por encima de la cabeza de Ania miró a los dos hombres, su expresión era de sorpresa y de preocupación.

_ ¿Reconoces ese nombre? ¿Lo has oído antes?_ repitió Sirius al ver que Ania ya no tosía y parecía más calmada.

_Yo… necesito hablar con Dumbledore. Ahora mismo._ dijo Ania y su tono de voz era tan firme que asustó a todos.

Intentaron preguntarle qué le pasaba y por qué había reaccionado así pero la chica no abrió la boca. Sólo quería hablar con Dumbledore presente, no podía todavía contarle el secreto que arrastraba desde su infancia a nadie. Le había prometido a su madre que jamás hablaría del tema pero… ahora era todo diferente.

Sí, conocía ese nombre… lo conocía muy bien.

Dumbledore prometió que esa tarde llegaría temprano para hablar con ella y Ania se dio por satisfecha. Luego, para evitar las preguntas de los demás, se excusó diciendo que le dolía la cabeza y que iba a subir a acostarse. Ya sola en su habitación pudo pensar con más claridad y trató de recordar todo el pasado, aunque doliera. Ahora entendía por qué ese hombre la buscaba aunque mucho después comprendería el alcance real de lo que eso significaba. Casi sin querer se quedó dormida.

Más tarde Tonks la fue despertar porque Dumbledore estaba allí. Ania, medio adormilada, se arregló y ambas bajaron hasta la cocina donde estaba el hombre. En el lugar reinaba el silencio, en una punta de la larga mesa estaba sentado el noble anciano y al lado estaba Lupin. Sirius estaba de pie y se apoyaba en la chimenea apagada. La expresión del rostro de todos era de expectación.

_Me dicen que has oído hablar de Tom Ryddle_ dijo Dumbledore con sencillez al verla.

_Sí, así es. Yo lo recuerdo muy bien._ dijo Ania pero titubeó y miró a los demás presentes, no estaba segura si continuar hablando en su presencia o no. Dumbledore lo notó, al igual que los demás.

_Si quieres podemos retirarnos_ dijo Lupin amablemente. Sirius y Tonks le hicieron señas con la mirada de que se callara, querían quedarse a escuchar.

_Ellos pueden contar con tu confianza_ dijo en cambio Dumbledore decidiendo la cuestión.

Ania los miró y asintió. El hombre se acercó a ella y prosiguió.

_ ¿Qué querías decirme sobre Tom?_ dijo Dumbledore mirándola atentamente.

_Sé por qué me busca… yo tengo algo que le pertenece_ dijo Ania, todas las miradas se posaron en ella expectantes y sorprendidas.

Llevó sus manos a su cuello donde colgaba una larga cinta de color morado, se la sacó por la cabeza y en la punta pudieron ver que había una medalla vieja. La tomó entre sus manos y luego la colocó en la mesa. Todos se acercaron para ver bien qué era.

_ ¿Una medalla de Hogwarts por prestar servicios al colegio?_ dijo Sirius con incredulidad. La medalla estaba desgastada y era vieja pero aún se podía ver el nombre de Tom Ryddle estampado en ella.

_ ¿Cómo la obtuviste?_ preguntó Tonks.

_ Mi madre fue compañera de él… de Tom Ryddle, en el Orfanato en el cual vivió hasta que una tía la sacó de allí. Ella siempre me hablaba de Tom. Me dijo que al principio no le agradaba pero que luego se hicieron amigos y un día tuvo que huir… creo que ella se sentía culpable por eso, me dijo que él la defendió cuando un profesor la golpeaba y entonces él golpeó al profesor y tuvo que huir para que no se lo llevara la policía_ dijo Ania. En la cocina reinaba el silencio, nadie podía creer que alguna vez Voldemort hubiera hecho algo desinteresado por alguien más, y menos por una niña muggle.

_ También me dijo que al irse se le cayó esta medalla en el patio y que él le prometió que volvería por ella, que la guardara. Creo que mi madre esperaba que volviera a ese lugar para sacarla de allí. Siempre recordaba el Orfanato con odio y horror… Y aún muchos años después siempre esperaba a que volviera Tom y guardaba esa medalla con mucho cuidado. Yo siempre me reía y le llamaba su "amigo invisible", porque siempre hablaba de él… incluso cómo si él realmente estuviera allí. A veces escucharla me daba escalofríos, pero eso fue al final de su vida_ dijo Ania con un estremecimiento. Dumbledore levantó la vista y la observó con más atención aún.

_ ¿Ella hablaba con Tom como si él estuviera presente?_ dijo Dumbledore, ese punto era muy importante para él.

_Sí, le decía cosas raras… cómo que estaba muy cansada de esperarlo… luego se quedaba callada como escuchando… y después como que "respondía" a algo invisible que le hubiera hablado… decía, está bien, está bien lo seguiré esperando pero no me obligues a hacerlo_ dijo Ania con el ceño fruncido y agregó_ no sé a qué se refería porque cuando le preguntaba ella no quería hablar del tema… o se veía confundida y no sabía de qué le estaba hablando. Como si hubiera salido de un trance.

_ ¿Esas conversaciones extrañas, ocurrían cuando ella tenía colgada la medalla?_ dijo Dumbledore con voz grave.

_ Sí… ¿Cómo sabe?... yo lo noté, intentaba que se sacara esa cosa del cuello y la escondía pero… era difícil… siempre se volvía loca si no la encontraba hasta que al último, incluso en plena enfermedad, no se la sacaba para nada_ dijo Ania un poco nerviosa_ parecía como si… pero no puede ser…

_ ¿Qué?_ la alentó Dumbledore. Los otros guardaban un silencio tenso.

_Como si esa cosa estuviera viva. A veces, cuando toca mi piel, siento como que late. Como si fuera algo más._ dijo Ania y los demás la miraron con sorpresa_ es un poco extraño pero mi madre siempre era una persona feliz y activa excepto cuando la usaba… cuando la tenía puesta se transformaba en otra persona muy distinta y siempre tuve la sensación que… es una loca idea pero… me asusta, parecía como si se alimentara de ella, de su vitalidad. Mi madre estaba enferma sólo cuando la tenía puesta y al final, como casi no se la quitaba, creo que…la terminó matando.

Ania se estremeció de miedo y de dolor, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y miró a los demás dudando si la tomarían por una loca por creer aquello. Pero nadie hablo, Tonks se acercó a ella y le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

_Seguro que piensan que estoy demente o algo así… ¡Es una locura! Sólo es una medalla pero… es tan extraño_ balbuceó Ania que intentaba darse a entender.

Pero las personas que estaban allí no les pareció en absoluto una locura. Para todos era evidente que la medalla poseía magia negra pero aún nadie comprendía qué era aquella cosa, excepto Dumbledore que tenía una mirada tensa.

_No creo que estés loca, es evidente que contiene magia negra_ le dijo Lupin expresando lo que todos pensaban, y luego miró a Dumbledore que asintió pero no dijo nada.

_ ¿Creen que mi madre enfermó por eso? Pero ¿cómo puede ser?_ dijo Ania asustada.

_ En realidad no lo sé, jamás había visto algo así_ dijo Lupin desconcertado._ pero hay objetos en los cuales un mago, con magia oscura, hace un encantamiento para lastimar o dañar a una persona. Como esas sábanas que encontramos que al tocarlas querían estrangularnos. Ahora… nunca había visto algo tan dañino.

_ Es algo más… se parece a la magia del diario_ dijo por fin Dumbledore_ estoy tratado de comprender…

_ ¿Otro recuerdo de él?_ dijo Tonks sorprendida.

_Quizás… porque su madre parecía poseída por él_ dijo Dumbledore con el ceño fruncido_ o parecía verlo.

Ania se asustó al escuchar eso, a ella también le parecía que a veces su madre estaba poseída.

_Eso explicaría el por qué está ansioso de recuperarlo_ dijo Sirius y estiró la mano para tocar la medalla.

_ ¡No!_ exclamó Dumbledore pero Sirius ya había tomado la medalla con su mano derecha.

El hombre miró a Dumbledore sorprendido sin comprender hasta que en su mano comenzaron a aparecer pústulas y quemaduras que empezaron a expandirse por su brazo con una velocidad alarmante. Sirius soltó la medalla que cayó al piso y gritó de dolor. El anciano sacó rápidamente la varita y apuntó a su brazo, comenzó a murmurar encantamientos que hicieron que las quemaduras no se siguieran expandiendo por su brazo. Sirius estaba con la cara desencajada por el terror y el dolor.

_ ¡Por Merlín!_ exclamó Tonks espantada, llevándose una mano a la boca.

_ ¡Nadie toque eso!_ ordenó Dumbledore_ Remus, ve y llama a Severus… yo puedo detener la maldición pero no puedo hacer más nada. Él sabrá qué hacer.

Lupin que estaba horrorizado asintió y salió casi corriendo de la cocina. Ania aterrada miró a Tonks y se dio cuenta que no miraba a Sirius sino al suelo donde había caído la medalla. El objeto se había puesto de un color negro y se movía levemente. Ania se puso tan blanca como su amiga.

_ ¡Dios santo!_ murmuró Ania con horror_ Esa cosa se mueve…

_ Pero… pero a ella no le hizo nada_ dijo Tonks con un hilo de voz. Se apoyaba en la mesa y estaba tan asustada como Ania.

Ania se agachó y tomó la medalla en sus manos, el objeto perdió el color negro y dejó de moverse. Como un cachorro asustado que había vuelto a la seguridad de su madre. Miró unos segundos la medalla, totalmente estupefacta, y con una expresión de asco la dejó arriba de la mesa.

_ ¿Cómo puedo yo tocarla?_ dijo Ania mirando a Dumbledore. Temblaba levemente del miedo.

_ Contiene una maldición muy potente para que sólo lo pueda tocar su dueño, o al menos eso creo_ dijo Dumbledore que observaba tanto la medalla como el brazo de Sirius.

_Pero yo no soy su dueña_ dijo Ania.

_ Sí pero Voldemort… ¡Ah! Es un hechizo de vinculación_ dijo el anciano como de pronto comprendiéndolo todo. Miraba la medalla como si fuera un excelente trabajo que le hubiera presentado un alumno.

_ ¿Qué?_ balbucearon ambas chicas. Sirius que hacía esfuerzos para no gritar del dolor lo miró sorprendido.

_ Cuando Voldemort perdió su medalla la dejó "en custodia" de tu madre, a sabiendas o no, no lo sé, pero cedió mágicamente a tu madre el poder de su vinculación a ella_ dijo Dumbledore.

_No comprendo_ dijo Ania.

_ El hechizo de vinculación se realiza sobre un objeto para que nadie lo pueda tocar excepto su dueño y así jamás será robado. Pero éste puede ceder esa vinculación con el simple hecho de quitarse la medalla y dársela a alguien más. De ese modo el poder de "dueño" pasa a alguien más_ dijo Dumbledore, parecía cada vez más excitado con el descubrimiento_ seguramente al decirle a tu madre que la guarde le cedió ese poder y es muy probable que tu madre, antes de morir, se quitara la medalla y te la diera a ti, cediendo otra vez el poder que recayó en su hija.

_ ¡Sí! Mi madre me la dio… me dijo que se la diera a Tom cuando volviera. Pensé que deliraba…_ dijo Ania pensativamente.

_Nunca había oído de algo así_ dijo Sirius. El dolor de su brazo cedía y ya no era tan insoportable.

_Yo tampoco_ murmuró Tonks.

Dumbledore estuvo callado por unos minutos y luego continuó.

_Ese hechizo contiene una buena y una mala noticia_ dijo Dumbledore con el ceño fruncido_ la mala noticia es que no puedo destruirlo. Nunca había visto algo así y…tendré que estudiarlo.

_ ¿Cuál es la buena?_ dijo Sirius desanimado. La mano le dolía un poco menos.

_ Que Voldemort, como siempre que experimenta con lo que no comprende del todo, no se ha dado cuenta que el poder de la propiedad de la medalla ahora lo tiene Ania y que es ella, y solamente ella, quien puede cederlo de nuevo.

_ O sea que… si yo no le quiero dar la medalla a él, nada puede hacer… ¿no puede quitármela?_ dijo Ania.

_No, porque si lo hace le pasará lo mismo que a Sirius._ dijo Dumbledore con una media sonrisa_ y aparentemente esto él aún no lo sabe.

En ese momento se escuchó el ruido de la puerta de calle y pasos que luego entraron a la cocina. Eran Lupin y Snape, que miró desconcertado a Dumbledore, sus ojos bajaron al brazo de Sirius y luego se posaron en la medalla que estaba encima de la mesa. Su rostro palideció aún más de lo que estaba.

_ Ha sido una maldición, Severus_ le dijo Dumbledore pero no hacía falta, el hombre ya lo sabía.

Snape no dijo nada, se acercó a Sirius y sacando su varita comenzó a murmurar un encantamiento aún más extraño. Estuvo varios minutos mientras los demás lo miraban en silencio. El brazo de Sirius progresivamente comenzó a cambiar, las pústulas se curaron y las quemaduras se hicieron cada vez menos evidentes tornándose a simples manchas rojas.

_ Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer_ dijo al bajar la varita Snape_ es una maldición dañina y te dolerá por un tiempo pero nada peor que eso pasará.

Sirius que estaba tenso se relajó con un suspiro.

_ Gracias_ le dijo de forma un poco tensa. Detestaba a Snape y eso agradecerle algo no le gustaba mucho. Éste lo miró con una media sonrisa sarcástica y no dijo nada. Luego se acercó a la mesa.

_ ¿A tocado esta medalla?_ dijo Snape al verla.

_ Sí, es lo que estaba buscando Voldemort. Ania la tenía en su poder_ dijo Dumbledore.

Snape lo miró sorprendido y luego bajó la vista con curiosidad al objeto.

_ ¿Qué es?_ dijo Snape.

Ania se sorprendió de la pregunta, ya que era obvio que era una medalla. Pero Snape no se refería a la medalla en sí, sino que se había dado cuenta que algo contenía la medalla, y a eso mismo se refería.

_ No lo sabemos, tiene un extraño hechizo de vinculación. No afecta a Ania pero sí a quien la toque_ dijo Dumbledore.

_ ¡Oh, es extraordinario! ¡Es un hechizo muy difícil de realizar!_ dijo Snape con nada disimulada curiosidad y admiración.

_ ¿Lo conoces?_ se sorprendió Tonks.

_ Tssk… Qué raro…_ dijo con sarcasmo Sirius ya que Snape era famoso por su admiración por las artes oscuras. Este último lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

_ Pero no entiendo por qué a mi madre le afectaba tanto tenerla y a mí no_ dijo Ania que la había tomado en sus manos y la miraba_ no parece tener ningún efecto en mí.

Hubo un breve silencio en el cual todos se quedaron pensando.

_ Lo he notado_ asintió Dumbledore_ y mi teoría es esta… aunque por supuesto no estoy muy seguro… tu madre, durante todo su embarazo tuvo la medalla colgada al cuello mientras iba, por decirlo de alguna manera, envenenándola. Entonces tú naciste inmune. La medalla no puede ejercer sus poderes maléficos contigo porque tú eres inmune a ella, no te afectan ni te afectarán jamás.

_ ¿Eso es posible?... Increíble_ dijo Lupin mirando el objeto.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa, sobresaltándolos a todos.

_ Ya comienzan a llegar los demás. Ania guarda la medalla_ dijo Dumbledore y con un suspiro agregó_ hay mucho que discutir hoy, espero que todos lleguen temprano.

Ania se colgó la medalla y la escondió debajo de su remera. Luego ella y Tonks subieron a su dormitorio mientras que Lupin fue a abrirles a los demás miembros de la Orden que fueron llegando. Dumbledore tuvo suerte, todos llegaron más o menos temprano pero aun así la reunión se prolongó hasta casi las dos de la mañana. Ania que se quedó despierta para enterarse de lo que habían decidido, ya que no participaba de las reuniones, pero al fin se rindió y decidió acostarse con la esperanza de que al día siguiente tuviera buenas noticias. Ese día ya había habido muchas malas.


	10. Tutores:

**10_ Tutores:**

Ania estaba sentada en la larga mesa de la cocina donde siempre se llevaban a cabo las reuniones importantes de la Orden del Fénix. Escuchaba a Tonks y a Sirius que le estaban comunicando las decisiones que se tomaron la noche anterior. Se tendría que ir de aquella casa, lamentablemente. La chica aunque se sentía triste ya estaba resignada, hasta casi lo había previsto. La noche anterior antes de irse a dormir puso sus cosas en orden y apartó un bolso.

_Así que esta es la idea… Estarás un tiempo en casa de alguno de los miembros seleccionados de la Orden hasta que comiencen las clases y te puedas trasladar a Hogwarts._ decía Tonks que estaba sentada frente a ella.

_ ¿Hogwarts?_ dijo Ania confundida.

_ Sí, es el colegio donde es director Dumbledore. Bajo su protección nadie osará atacarte allí. El lugar posee muchos encantamientos protectores… Además que bajo la vigilancia de Dumbledore, él no se atreverá a acercarse_ dijo Sirius.

_Por desgracia ahora el colegio está vacío. Por eso no te puedes trasladar ya mismo_ dijo Tonks.

_ ¿Y qué haré yo en el colegio?_ dijo Ania desconcertada.

_Vivirás allí durante el año escolar hasta que Dumbledore descubra como destruir esa cosa_ dijo Sirius mirando las extensas cicatrices de su brazo. Se refería a la medalla maldita.

Luego en la cocina hubo un breve silencio hasta que Ania lo rompió.

_ ¿Quiénes son esos miembros seleccionados? ¿A la casa de quién tendré que ir?_ dijo la chica.

_Muchos se ofrecieron para ser tus tutores. Yo quería que vinieras conmigo pero vivo sola y trabajo todas las mañanas y a Dumbledore no le gustó la idea de que te quedaras sola en el lugar_ dijo Tonks estaba desanimada.

_Sí, entonces decidieron que primero era conveniente trasladarte con los Weasley que es allí a donde también se trasladará el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix_ dijo Sirius con un suspiro, estaba más desanimado que Tonks, hasta parecía triste.

_ ¿Cuándo tendré que irme?_ dijo Ania.

_Hoy… yo te acompañaré_ dijo Tonks.

Ania se sorprendió que fuera tan pronto. En la cocina se hizo el silencio, las dos chicas estaban pensativas. Sirius se veía triste y melancólico.

_Quizás vaya a verte algún día_ le dijo Sirius a Ania.

_Sabes que no deberías, Sirius_ lo amonestó Tonks.

Sirius iba a quejarse pero Ania lo interrumpió.

_Lamento que te quedes solo, Sirius, pero no vale la pena que te arriesgues por mí_ le dijo la chica_ ya nos veremos algún día.

Sirius la miró sorprendido y no dijo nada, por unos segundos en su rostro apareció una expresión de dolor. Creyó que la chica lo estaba rechazando y que no quería que él estuviera mucho tiempo a su lado, pero Ania no sabía nada de los sentimientos que ella le inspiraba al hombre aunque sí tenía una leve sospecha. Al decir aquello no llevaba ninguna oculta intención, realmente pensaba que no valía la pena que lo atraparan por culpa de ella. El solitario hombre había llegado a quererla y le apenaba mucho tener que separarse de ella, y quizás la quería más de lo que dejaba entrever.

_Vamos a preparar tu equipaje, Ania, nos tenemos que ir_ dijo Tonks mirando el reloj_ Nos esperan temprano.

_ ¿Nos iremos en transporte público?_ dijo Ania.

_No, es muy peligroso. Vigilan el lugar._ dijo Tonks mientras ambas salían de la cocina_ iremos en "otro" transporte público.

Ania no entendió nada pero de todos modos, ya en su habitación, se dedicó a recoger todo lo que quedaba y a revisar el lugar por si se olvidaba algo. Estaban metiendo un par de pantalones en el bolso cuando Tonks, que había agarrado un abrigo de una silla lo soltó dando un grito y retrocediendo unos pasos. Ania se asustó y tomó rápidamente un zapato para matar al bicho. Ya que pensó que era una araña o algo así pero lo que vio en el suelo al lado del abrigo fue nada menos que la medalla maldita. El objeto oscuro se movía inquieto.

_ ¡Estás loca, cómo lo dejas tirado!_ dijo Tonks espantada_ ¡Casi toco esa cosa!

_Perdón, lo había olvidado_ dijo Ania y agregó, sorprendida por la reacción de su amiga_ No es para tanto.

_ ¡¿Que no es para tanto?! ¿Has visto lo que le hizo a Sirius?_ dijo Tonks con incredulidad.

Ania la miró pero no dijo nada, sabía que su amiga tenía razón pero desde que se había enterado de lo que era el objeto no quería ni tenerlo a la vista. Se agachó y lo recogió e iba a echarlo en la bolsa de sus cosas…

_ ¡No lo pongas ahí, cualquiera podría tocarlo! Póntelo en el cuello, como dijo Dumbledore_ le dijo Tonks mirándolo con profundo asco y temor.

_No me gusta tener esa cosa cerca_ fue la respuesta de la chica_ es peligroso.

_Tú no tienes de qué preocuparte… a ti no te afecta en nada_ dijo Tonks como animándola.

Ania suspiró ruidosamente y luego se colocó la medalla al cuello. El objeto ya no se movía y parecía como si se hubiera dormido.

_ ¿Qué dijo Dumbledore en la reunión de este objeto?_ dijo Ania con curiosidad.

_Nada. Cuando estabas arriba nos apartó a Lupin, a Sirius, a Snape y a mí, y nos hizo prometer que no le íbamos a decir a nadie nada sobre la medalla. Creo que Dumbledore piensa que mientras menos gente sepa sobre la existencia del objeto mejor._ dijo Tonks encogiéndose de hombros.

_Mmmm está bien. Así habrá menos posibilidades que se filtre la noticia_ dijo Ania que estaba de acuerdo.

Luego siguieron empacando hasta que media hora más tarde ya estaban listas. Sirius apareció dos veces por la habitación para preguntar si necesitaban ayuda.

_Parece triste…_ comentó Ania cuando el hombre se retiró.

_Sí, es por lo que va a quedarse solo… o eso dice él pero…_ dijo Tonks y mirando a su amiga sonrió maliciosamente.

_ ¿Pero qué?_ dijo Ania desconcertada.

_ Yo creo que es por otra cosa… no quiere que tú te vayas_ le dijo Tonks y luego agregó con una sonrisa_ creo que le gustas.

Ania la miró sorprendida y luego comenzó a reírse.

_ ¿De dónde sacas esa cosas?_ dijo Ania con la cara colorada._ Sólo soy una muggle…

_ ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?_ dijo Tonks_ No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta… es tan obvio.

Ania desvió su mirada, no podía negar que alguna vez había percibido en el hombre un profundo afecto hacia ella pero siempre pensó que no era más que amistad. Incluso ahora creía que Tonks se equivocaba y estaba exagerando las cosas. Tampoco creía que Sirius se fijara en ella porque no tenía magia y se había acostumbrado a considerarse un poco inferior a aquellas personas por ello.

Al pensar en sus propios sentimientos hacia el hombre no pudo descubrir cuáles eran. Admiraba a Sirius y le agradaba mucho como amigo, pero no veía más allá de eso. Él era muy atento y a su lado se divertía mucho, como la noche en que apareció detrás de un armario cubierto por una sábana asustándola. Pasado el primer susto se había reído mucho. Realmente iba a extrañar su compañía… Como Tonks la seguía observando con curiosidad pensó que estaba esperando que dijera algo.

_ Es grande_ titubeó Ania simplemente y a modo de excusa.

_ ¿Eso que tiene que ver? Tiene la edad de Remus_ dijo Tonks como si eso zanjara la cuestión.

_Nos llevan como quince años_ dijo Ania sonriendo cuando su amiga nombró a Lupin. Tonks la miró, se puso colorada y sonrió.

_No es tanto_ dijo Tonks y luego murmuró algo así como que "para el amor no hay edad", y la conversación acabó allí.

Luego bajaron con las cosas y se despidieron de Sirius que se veía realmente mal y a Ania no le había sorprendido ver sus ojos acuosos. Pero antes de salir a la puerta las detuvo y les transmitió el nuevo plan. Dumbledore se había comunicado con él mientras ellas estaban arriba armando el equipaje. Para que los mortífagos no vieran salir a las dos mujeres del cuartel general, Sirius saldría cinco minutos antes que ellas, se dejaría ver y así los hombres que estuvieran espiando lo seguirían a él y no verían a Ania salir de la casa unos minutos después. Las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque preocupadas por lo que pudiera pasarle al hombre, y Sirius salió primero.

La maniobra de distracción fue todo un éxito. Los mortífagos, que eran en ese momento tres, al ver al hombre lo empezaron a seguir y ninguno notó que luego de un tiempo salían también de allí dos chicas, por lo que nunca se enteraron que habían trasladado a Ania del lugar. Al menos no todavía. Ambas mujeres caminaron apresuradamente hasta una calle lateral donde no había gente, Tonks sacó su varita y la apuntó hacia la calle. De pronto, para total sorpresa de Ania, un enorme autobús rojo de dos pisos se detuvo como por arte de magia haciendo que Ania se quedara con la boca abierta. Iba a preguntarle a Tonks cómo había hecho aparecer aquello cuando se abrió la puerta y un muchacho con uniforme rojo apareció al abrirse las puertas.

_Bienvenidos al autobús noctámbulo transporte de emergencia para el mago que…_dijo el chico con solemnidad y sin mirarlas.

_Sí, sí ya lo sé_ lo interrumpió Tonks con fastidio.

_ Soy Stan Shunpike y estaré a su disposición…_ continuó el muchacho casi sin prestarle atención a Tonks.

_ ¡Ya sabemos quién eres! Puedes moverte y ayudarnos con el equipaje, tenemos prisa_ dijo Tonks molesta. No le agradaba el chico y mucho menos le agradaba subirse a ese autobús pero no quedaba otra alternativa más segura.

Stan las miró por primera vez con atención, un poco molesto con la actitud de la chica del pelo rosa, y de pronto se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a Ania.

_Vaya, vaya, vaya… Claro que sí preciosas_ dijo el muchacho aplastándose el cabello revuelto y sonriéndole a Ania. Mientras pasaba por al lado de Tonks atropellándola en su prisa. Tonks lo miró con fastidio y le hizo un gesto burlesco a su amiga pero no pasó de eso porque no estaba de humor para chistes.

Las chicas subieron al autobús algo fastidiadas con la actitud del muchacho que luchaba por subir el bolso de Ania por las escaleras del coche hasta el piso superior donde había dos asientos desocupados. Cuando las chicas se acomodaron y pagaron el pasaje el muchacho bajó. Ninguna de las personas de allí parecía disfrutar del viaje, al contrario, todos estaban claramente molestos y había hasta algunos que maldecían a Stan por lo bajo. Una mujer con cara de cuervo que se sentaba frente a ellas se estaba levantando aún del suelo. Ania estaba desconcertada por esto.

_ ¡Oh! Tardaremos una eternidad…_ dijo Tonks impaciente porque el autobús no se movía. Abajo se escuchaba una discusión que sostenía el muchacho con el conductor.

_ ¿Qué estará pasando?_ dijo Ania.

_No sé. Iré a decirle que nos lleve primero a nosotras_ continuó Tonks y se levantó.

Luego bajó las escaleras… o eso estaba por hacer cuando el vehículo se puso en movimiento tan rápidamente que Tonks terminó de bajar las escaleras rodando. Mientras daba un grito del susto. Ania quiso pararse para ayudarla, preocupada por si se había lastimado, pero a ella también la había tomado por sorpresa y yacía tirada en el piso con su equipaje encima. Muchos de los otros pasajeros también habían ido a parar al suelo y una lechuza, que llevaba un hombre en una jaula, ululó indignada haciendo un barullo terrible.

Cuando Ania logró sentarse de nuevo en su asiento, se aferró a un candelabro que había cerca entendiendo por fin por qué la gente que estaba allí se veía de tan mal humor. Estaba escuchando la voz de Tonks que provenía del piso inferior tratando de entender qué decía cuando la escuchó gritar e inmediatamente el autobús frenó de golpe, tirando a todos sus pasajeros de nuevo al piso. Muchos lanzaron insultos. Al rato subió Tonks y se sentó al lado de Ania mientras que con una mano se aferraba la nariz adolorida.

_ ¿Qué pasó?_ dijo Ania mirándola con preocupación.

_ Casi atropellan a una viejecita muggle..._ dijo Tonks y al sacarse la mano, la chica vio cómo su nariz estaba deformada y de un feo color morado.

_ ¡Por Dios, tu nariz!_ exclamó Ania algo alterada.

_ No es nada… me estampé contra el vidrio delantero. Cuando lleguemos la arreglo en un segundo_ dijo Tonks con un tono gangoso_ por suerte accedieron a llevarnos primero.

_ Menos mal_ dijo Ania con un suspiro. Aquel caótico viaje no le estaba gustando nada._ ¿Estás segura que estarás bien?

_ Sí… sí…

En ese momento se puso en movimiento el autobús y no pudieron conversar más ya que se aferraban a todo lo que podían para no caer. Un mago anciano que estaba un poco más atrás que ellas comenzó a descomponerse y para su horror escucharon cómo vomitaba. Ania sintió como el estómago se le revolvía y luchaba con las náuseas para que no le pasara lo mismo que al hombre. Tonks la miró con la cara blanca como la tiza, aparentemente tenía las mismas preocupaciones que ella.

A la media hora ya estaban en un estado de humor pésimo, adoloridas por la docena de caídas que habían sufrido y rogando que faltara poco para llegar. Pero todo el clima empeoró cuando casi habían llegado. Una parada antes cuando el autobús frenó de golpe y cayeron al suelo, desde unos asientos que habían detrás de ellas a un pequeño brujo se le escapó de las manos una caja con agujeros que fue a abrirse cuando cayó al lado de las chicas. Desde adentro de la caja salió un gato negro enorme que estaba asustado, maullando escandalosamente arañó a las chicas que intentaron desesperadas quitarse al animal de la cabeza.

Con un manotazo de Tonks el gato fue a parar al asiento de adelante donde estaba una bruja de feo aspecto. La mujer comenzó a gritar y el pequeño mago se acercó para intentar sacarle al gato de encima tan alterado como ella misma. Se armó el caos, el gato se asustó y fue a parar unos asientos más adelante y se negaba a entrar a la caja que llevaba en las manos su dueño que cada vez que se acercaba a él, éste corría a esconderse. El resultado fue que en menos de cinco minutos todo el mundo que estaba en el piso de arriba estaba arañado y gritaba. Muchos intentaron bajar al piso inferior, huyendo del gato, mientras bajaban rodando por las escaleras. Hasta que el caos concluyó con una tremenda frenada donde fueron a parar contra el vidrio del autobús, todos gritaban de dolor, insultaban y huían de allí.

Stan se sorprendió al ver el caos pero no le dio mucha importancia mirando de reojo al pequeño brujo que intentaba meter a un gato en una caja mientras discutía a los gritos con al menos tres personas. Se acercó hasta donde estaban las dos amigas y les dijo que habían llegado. Dedicando su sonrisa más fea a Ania. Ésta se alegró de bajarse, murmurando le dijo a Tonks que nunca más viajaran en ese lugar, aunque tuvieran que caminar kilómetros y Tonks estuvo de acuerdo.

Bajaron en el campo, el lugar era hermoso, había grandes árboles y verde césped. A la distancia se extendían unas montañas y el aire fresco en la cara las reconfortó. Descendieron por un camino de tierra hasta llegar a una pequeña entrada donde se alzaban unas rejas, a un costado había hermosas flores. La chica observó una casa de un aspecto muy extraño, parecía tener varios pisos y se inclinaba de tal manera que resultaba asombroso que aún no se hubiera venido abajo.

_Bienvenida a "La Madriguera"_ le dijo la señora Weasley con una sonrisa a Ania, mientras se acercaba.

_Hola, Señora Weasley_ la saludó Ania con una sonrisa cansada.

_Hola, Molly_ le dijo Tonks con un gesto de la mano.

La señora les abrió la verja y las dejó pasar.

_ ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué les pasó?_ dijo al verlas más de cerca.

_Llegamos en el autobús noctámbulo_ dijo Tonks con un suspiro de fastidio como si eso explicara todo. Y eso pareció explicar todo porque la señora Weasley no hizo más comentarios.

La verdad que las chicas tenían un aspecto terrible, la nariz de Tonks había adquirido un tamaño alarmante mientras que Ania tenía un enorme chichón en la frente, donde se había ido a estampar contra el vidrio. Sumado a esto, ambas tenían la ropa desgarrada y arañazos por todo el cuerpo. Dentro de la casa se escuchaban varias voces y cuando entraron en la cocina pudieron ver a la numerosa familia Weasley conversando.

_Bienvenidas a nuestra humilde casa_ les dijo el señor Weasley y mirando a los dos muchachos que estaban sentados a su lado le dijo a Ania_ él es mi hijo mayor Bill, creo que ya lo conoces… y él es Percy.

Ambos muchachos la saludaron, Percy con más solemnidad que su hermano. En ese momento entró a la cocina una niña de aproximadamente catorce años, corriendo y saludó a ambas chicas. Era Ginny la hija menor de los Weasley.

_ ¡Vaya! ¿Qué te pasó en la cara, Tonks?_ fue el comentario de la pequeña pelirroja.

_Pareces un oso hormiguero_ dijo un chico que también entraba en ese momento. Su gemelo iba tras él y por último los siguió otro varón más.

_Hola, tú debes ser Ania. Nosotros somos Fred y George… y éste de aquí es el Roncito de mamá._ dijo el otro gemelo de manera burlesca.

_ ¡Cállate!_ gruñó su hermano molesto, su rostro se había puesto de un rojo encendido.

Cuando todos se hubieron sentado a la mesa Tonks les contó sus "aventuras" en el autobús con tanta gracias que al cabo de unos minutos todos reían. Ania la acompañó olvidándose un poco de su cuerpo adolorido y del chichón gigantesco que tenía en la cabeza. Fred había dicho que pronto parecería un unicornio y todos habían reído con ganas, hasta ella misma. Luego cuando el alboroto subió de volumen los interrumpió la señora Weasley que traía un libro de sanación para curar a las chicas. Al cabo de unos minutos ambas mujeres ya estaban curadas totalmente. La nariz de Tonks había recuperado su tamaño y su forma normal y Ania ya no tenía la horrible protuberancia en su cabeza. Cuando terminó el almuerzo Tonks se retiró prometiendo a Ania que volvería a visitarla pronto y la señora Weasley acompañó a la chica hasta la habitación que iba a compartir con su hija menor Ginny. Luego la dejó allí sola para que descansara un rato.


	11. La ira de Voldemort:

**11_ La ira de Voldemort:**

Caminaba descalzo por un camino de tierra un solitario hombre, a su derecha había una alta muralla de setos perfectamente recortados, tan perfectos que parecía que habían usado una regla de cálculo, y a su izquierda se extendían unos viejos árboles y arbustos de todo tipo. La tarde caía a su fin y la noche comenzaba a surgir en el horizonte. El esfuerzo de trasladarse hasta ese lugar lo había dejado exhausto y adolorido. No estaba en condiciones de permitirse ese lujo, su cuerpo no soportaba demasiado, pero las circunstancias extremas en las cuales se encontraba lo habían obligado a tomar esa drástica decisión. Su humor había ido decayendo desde que recibió el informe de uno de sus mortífagos el día anterior y en ese momento se había transformado en ira.

Llegó hasta una alta verja de hierro, que separaba el camino público de una propiedad privada. La inmensa casa de campo se veía a través de las verjas, las luces estaban encendidas en el piso principal y en el patio de entrada reinaba una leve oscuridad. Un poco hacia la derecha de la casa y casi en la entrada había una fuente con agua. El hombre de la túnica se paró frente a la verja y se quedó mirando hacia dentro mientras recordaba el día anterior.

Ese día se había levantado inquieto… preocupado, como intuyendo que algo estaba por pasar. Era otra de sus corazonadas. No podía sacarse el tema de la cabeza y pronto desembocaría en una nueva obsesión. El problema era que hacía varios días que en la casa de la ciudad donde estaba instalado el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix no había movimiento alguno, algo muy extraño. No se había acercado la gente de costumbre y todo se envolvía en una tranquilidad un poco antinatural. Sus hombres le habían pasado el dato con perplejidad y justo el día anterior él mismo se había trasladado hacia allí para comprobarlo con sus propios ojos. Parecía una cuadra fantasma. Volvió más intrigado que furioso y mucho más cansado pensando en que se había excedido con el ejercicio.

Anochecía cuando tuvo una visita inusual e inesperada. El mortífago que se había infiltrado en la Orden del Fénix le trajo una noticia inquietante. Normalmente aparecía con noticias pero hacía tiempo que no lo veía y el hecho de que apareciera justo cuando lo necesitaba le causó una buena impresión. Sin embargo su ausencia le había estado preocupando, no confiaba mucho en nadie y ese hombre siempre le causaba un poco de desconfianza. Trataba con sus enemigos por lo que siempre lo tenía vigilado.

_Han trasladado a la chica, mi señor_ le dijo el hombre cuando estuvo junto a él.

Estaban en la habitación semi oscura de siempre. El hombre estaba de pié frente a Voldemort, mientras que este estaba sentado en un sillón con su serpiente a sus pies. El resplandor del fuego de la chimenea era la única luz del lugar.

_ ¿Cómo es posible?... Tengo vigilancia permanente y nadie la ha visto salir_ se escandalizó Voldemort su rostro se deformó por la furia.

El hombre no se atrevió a contestar y de todos modos Voldemort no esperaba respuesta. Se levantó del sillón y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación. La chica se había vuelto a escabullir bajo sus narices y eso lo llenaba de ira. ¡No podía creerlo! ¿Cómo sus mortífagos habían podido ser tan inútiles? ¡La pagarán!... pensaba el hombre.

_ ¿A dónde la han trasladado?_ dijo Voldemort casi en un susurro, tratando de controlarse y rompiendo al fin el silencio.

_ A una casa de seguridad. En la última reunión se propusieron varios lugares pero no se llegó a un acuerdo así que no estoy seguro en cuál de esas casa está. No he podido averiguarlo aún ya que el cuartel general también se trasladó._ dijo el hombre seriamente. Voldemort se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos.

_ ¿Dónde está ahora el cuartel?_ dijo sorprendido Voldemort.

_ En la casa de la familia Weasley._ dijo el mortífago.

Luego le explicó bien la dirección y por qué la habían trasladado aunque era obvio. También le dijo que había encantamientos de protección y que sería imposible verla o siquiera acercarse a ella. Sin embargo Voldemort no pareció preocupado ni interesado. Atacar a la Orden no era su objetivo, su objetivo era la muggle.

_ ¿Cuáles son esas casa de seguridad a las cuales la iban a trasladar a ella?_ dijo Voldemort luego de un breve silencio.

El hombre le explicó que eran cinco y donde estaban. Todas pertenecientes a diferentes miembros de la Orden. Voldemort reinició su caminata por la habitación.

_Hay algo más que debería saber, mi señor_ dijo el hombre mirándolo de reojo.

_ ¿Sí…?_ lo animó a continuar.

_Escuché a la chica hablar con su amiga… ya sabe la Auror Tonks, le decía que le había mostrado a Dumbledore algo que creía que le pertenecía a usted_ dijo el hombre. Voldemort pegó un respingo de la sorpresa. ¡Otra noticia funesta!

_ ¿Ah, sí?... ¿Y qué más escuchaste?_ dijo Voldemort claramente nervioso.

_ Sólo eso… por el lugar había mucha gente. Era peligroso, usted me entiende._ dijo el hombre como excusándose.

Voldemort se puso en movimiento de nuevo. Eso era una muy mala noticia… si Dumbledore se enteraba de lo que buscaba, la supervivencia de su alma estaría en problemas. Todavía quedaba el hechizo que le había puesto en su exterior a la medalla pero lo había hecho cuando era adolescente y no era tan potente como a él le hubiera gustado. No subestimaba a Dumbledore y estaba seguro que tarde o temprano descubriría qué era el objeto y cómo destruirlo. Su búsqueda, de pronto se encontraba contra el tiempo y la cantidad de días que ya habían perdido por un error tan sin sentido lo llenaba de ira. ¡Malditos sean!... pensaba el hombre furioso.

El mortífago estaba inmóvil esperando pero con una lucha interior, deseaba preguntarle a su señor qué era ese objeto, que le confesara por qué era tan importante para él recuperarlo, pero sabía que si sospechaba de él la pagaría muy caro. La experiencia le había enseñado que a Voldemort no se le hacían preguntas, uno debía actuar como él le ordenaba sin cuestionarlo jamás y las preguntas siempre eran tomadas como un atrevimiento que había que castigar. Al pasar los minutos y ver que su señor no hablaría ni le daría ninguna explicación, decidió romper el silencio.

_No he venido a darle antes esta información porque quería averiguar a dónde habían trasladado a la chica_ se excusó el hombre.

_Está bien, Severus, mantenme informado_ le dijo Voldemort con impaciencia y luego con un gesto le indicó que se podía retirar. Quería quedarse solo para pensar cómo debía actuar y ni se le pasó por la cabeza hablarle al hombre de aquel objeto.

Snape que era su espía, inclinó la cabeza en forma de respeto y se retiró un poco defraudado. Bajó las escaleras y salió por la puerta de la gran mansión. Pronto se desaparecería, tranquilo por un lado porque la entrevista había salido mejor de lo esperado y el Señor Oscuro no había sospechado que le ocultaba la verdad, además que no había tenido que soportar la furia del hombre. Por otro lado se iba un poco desilusionado porque no había obtenido la información de "su señor" que tanto deseaba él y Dumbledore. ¿Qué era ese medalla?...

Voldemort no durmió casi nada aquella noche y al día siguiente se levantó indispuesto. La cabeza le dolía y su mano presentaba un corte bastante doloroso que se había hecho cuando golpeó un escritorio viejo por tanta furia. Estaba muy enojado con sus hombres por aquella ineptitud, en especial con Malfoy, porque era el encargado de la vigilancia del cuartel general de la Orden. Había perdido varios días y el asunto de que Dumbledore hubiera adivinado qué era lo que él buscaba lo preocupaba mucho. No estaba seguro si el hombre sabía qué era ese objeto pero pronto lo averiguaría y él debía recuperarlo antes. A la tarde decidió trasladarse al cuartel general de sus mortífagos para hablar con ellos, dar nuevas órdenes y de paso se divertiría un poco con su varita.

Pensando en todo esto estaba mientras contemplaba las altas y decoradas rejas de hierro que se alzaban ante sus ojos. Con un suspiró se puso de nuevo en camino y atravesó las rejas como si fuera invisible. Siguió caminando hasta la puerta principal y tocó. Escuchó pasos y a continuación se abrió la puerta, del otro lado de ella estaba el hijo de Malfoy. Draco lo miró sorprendido y temblando un poco balbuceó unas palabras inentendibles y haciéndose a un lado lo dejó pasar. Aunque el chico claramente estaba aterrado en sus ojos había un brillo de admiración que no escapó a Voldemort. Éste lo miraba atentamente y con curiosidad.

_ Mi… ¿mi señor?_ tartamudeó el muchacho que estaba algo desconcertado por el silencio del hombre.

_Ve y dile a tu padre que quiero verlo_ le dijo Voldemort de manera cortante.

_Sí… sí, señor_ balbuceó Draco y se dio vuelta para retirarse.

_ ¿Quién es Draco?_ se escuchó una voz de mujer hacia el fondo del vestíbulo. Luego se abrió una puerta y por ella apareció la madre del chico, Narcisa Malfoy. Al ver a Voldemort se paró en seco, en su rostro apareció una expresión de sorpresa y temor que pronto controló.

_Buenas tardes, mi señor_ le dijo al hombre mientras inclinaba su cabeza en señal de respeto, más que de saludo.

_Hola Narcisa, he venido a ver a tu marido. ¿Podrías llamarlo?_ dijo Voldemort educadamente.

_Sí, por supuesto… Draco, ve y llama a tu padre._ le ordenó la mujer al muchacho y éste salió apurado por otra puerta_ ¿Quisiera tomar algo?... pase por aquí. Mi marido no tardará en venir.

Voldemort ingresó a un salón donde estaba la mesa donde normalmente se sentaban para las reuniones importantes y un poco más allá había un juego de sillones muy ornamentados. Todo el lugar estaba recargado de lujos. Se sentó en un sillón frente a una chimenea en donde acababan de encender un fuego, mientras la esposa de Malfoy se retiraba. Ésta apagó las luces dejando tan solo prendida la de un candelabro. Voldemort algo sorprendido de que ella se acordara de sus costumbres pensó que Malfoy tenía una mujer muy eficiente, lamentablemente era una inútil igual que su marido. Sin embargo le hacía acordar a su hermana, ella sí que era una mujer completa. Voldemort pensó que si le hubiera encargado a ella y a su marido aquella misión el resultado habría sido otro. Muy distinto.

Malfoy no tardó en aparecer, estaba muy sorprendido de ver a Voldemort allí y no atinaba a dar con la razón de tan inusual visita. De vez en cuando recibía a algún colega mortífago y a menudo se reunían de noche para charlar un tema importante para su señor pero éste no solía aparecer por allí porque su salud no lo permitía. Al entrar en el salón se acercó a él he inclinó la cabeza para saludarlo. La escena era extraña ya que Voldemort parecía estar en su propia casa en cambio Malfoy tenía aspecto de ser un simple invitado.

_ Mi señor…_ dijo Malfoy con voz grave.

_ He venido a hablar contigo, Lucius_ dijo Voldemort y en sus ojos apareció un destello de ira_ resulta que ayer he recibido una visita muy peculiar… Siéntate… siéntate.

Malfoy ya perplejo se sentó frente a él, en donde le indicaba. Cuando estuvo sentado Voldemort continuó.

_Severus vino a verme y me traía una extraordinaria noticia_ dijo el hombre con paciencia y agregó con un tilde de furia_ ¿y sabes por qué es extraordinaria?

_ No… no, mi señor_ balbuceó Malfoy desconcertado.

_Por que la tendría que haber recibido de ti, no de él._ dijo Voldemort mirándolo atentamente. Su voz era peligrosamente suave.

_No comprendo, mi señor_ dijo Malfoy luego de un breve silencio, estaba confundido y el temor empezaba a invadirlo.

_ ¿No comprendes?... ¡Trasladaron a la chica!_ vociferó de pronto Voldemort haciendo que Malfoy saltara del asiento del susto.

Malfoy dándose cuenta de la situación extrema en que se encontraba comenzó a temblar entero, y preguntándose cómo no se habían dado cuenta de ese traslado, balbuceó unas débiles excusas que Voldemort cortó en seco.

_Hace varios días fue trasladada a una casa de seguridad, ¡y los inútiles de mis hombres no se dieron cuenta!_ dijo Voldemort con expresión asesina_ ¡Explícame por qué, Lucius!

_No se… no nos percatamos de ello… Hemos hecho todo lo que estaba a nuestro alcance… _ dijo Malfoy aterrorizado pero lo interrumpió el hombre.

_ ¡Pues no ha sido suficiente!_ grito Voldemort furioso_ ¡He perdido un tiempo precioso por tu culpa! ¡Tú estaba a cargo!

Malfoy intuyó que iba a pagar caro aquella distracción y el terror absoluto lo invadió. Sus manos temblaban visiblemente cuando intentó justificarse de nuevo pero Voldemort no estaba de humor para recibir excusas. Desde su sillón levantó su varita rápidamente y gritó un encantamiento.

_ ¡Crucio!_ dijo Voldemort.

Malfoy comenzó a retorcerse del dolor y gritaba como loco, cayó al suelo mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba entero. Luego de eternos y largos segundo paró. Malfoy tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y comenzó a suplicar.

_ ¡No tolero esa clase de errores!_ gritó Voldemort pero más que enojado parecía divertirse. Lo miraba con profundo desprecio.

_ Po…por…fa…favor…yo…_ tartamudeaba el hombre que yacía en el suelo.

_ ¡Crucio!_ volvió a decir Voldemort mientras lo apuntaba con su varita.

Malfoy volvió a contorsionarse de dolor mientras gritaba más alto que antes. "Su señor" parecía disfrutar con el dolor del hombre. Esta vez duró mucho más y antes de que parara el encantamiento escuchó un alboroto del otro lado de la puerta. De pronto se abrió y apareció Narcisa con la varita en la mano dispuesta a parar aquella locura. No iba a permitir que matara a su marido. Voldemort al verla dejó en paz a Lucius y apuntó hacia su esposa, quitándole la varita con un movimiento extraordinariamente rápido. La mujer sorprendida comenzó a temblar entera y sus ojos se abrieron del terror. Sabía que había cometido un error.

_ ¿Qué ibas a hacer Narcisa?_ dijo Voldemort mientras se acercaba a ella.

La mujer retrocedió mientras que su marido, a espaldas de Voldemort se ponía trabajosamente de pié. Sus rodillas temblaban tanto que apenas lo sostenían.

_ Yo… no_ murmuró Narcisa.

Voldemort al llegar a donde estaba ella de pié levantó una de sus manos y la golpeó fuertemente en el rostro haciendo que la mujer cayera al piso con un grito de dolor. No le gustaba pegarle a las mujeres, no estaba bien y tampoco disfrutaba haciéndolo, sólo lo hacía en casos graves. Aunque ni él pedía negar que cuando utilizaba la varita, fuera mujer o niño, no le importaba en absoluto. Una contradicción bastante extraña por cierto…

Al ver gemir a la mujer en el piso se inclinó y la levantó de un brazo. A Narcisa le corría un hilito de sangre por la mejilla rota que ya empezaba a hincharse.

_ ¿Por qué no vas y nos preparas un té?... Lucius y yo aún tenemos mucho que decirnos_ le dijo el hombre mientras la soltaba con un empujón.

Narcisa por poco no salió corriendo de la habitación, aterrada hasta el desmayo y llorando a mares. Su marido la miró irse y tuvo un repentino sentimiento de alivio porque por un momento pensó que Voldemort iba a matarla allí mismo. Deseando que no volviera a entrar, por más que lo torturaran durante horas, miró a su señor con rencor. Pero cuando este se dio vuelta hacia él bajó la mirada rápidamente.

_Sabes bien, Lucius, que no hago esto por placer. Sabes que te mereces esto y que la próxima vez no seré tan benevolente con tu familia_ lo amenazó Voldemort con voz suave. Luego levantando la varita, volvió a torturarlo.

Aquel cara a cara duraría más de lo que Malfoy y su familia, que estaba cerca escuchando sus gritos, eran capaces de soportar. Pero cuando al fin acabó la pesadilla para esas personas, se dieron cuenta de que ese era sólo el principio. Voldemort esperó a que Malfoy reaccionara y dejara de temblar, al recuperarse un poco le ordenó que llamara a los otros mortífagos que habían estado con él en la vigilancia del cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix. Malfoy salió de la habitación mareado y apenas manteniéndose de pié.

Cuando llegaron los otros hombres varios minutos después, advertidos por Malfoy, Voldemort los llamó uno por uno. Poco después comenzaban a sentirse sus gritos y los que quedaban se dieron cuenta de que iba a torturarlos a todos por igual. Al fin ya avanzada la madrugada, aquella película de terror pareció darles una tregua. Voldemort estaba cansado y ya no disfrutaba con el dolor de sus hombres por lo que decidió que ya era suficiente. Cuando salió de allí dio una única orden que más le valía a sus hombres cumplirla con eficiencia porque iba a pasarles algo peor de lo que habían experimentado aquella larga noche. Debían averiguar el paradero de la chica al día siguiente, sólo les daría un día. Luego Voldemort regresó a su casa, tremendamente cansado y furioso.


	12. En casa de los Weasley:

**12_En casa de los Weasley:**

Los días que pasó junto a la familia Weasley fueron muy divertidos para Ania. Desde que se levantaba hasta que se acostaba vivía de risas en risas con los gemelos que le tomaron afecto y hacían payasadas con magia para distraerla un poco de su obligado encierro. Junto a Ron y Ginny se divertía desgnomizando el jardín, y le había tomado tanta gracias a los pequeños gnomos que estaba cansando a ambos hermanos porque todos los días se ofrecía a hacerlo y de paso los engatusaba a ellos para que le ayudaran. A Percy lo veía poco porque se pasaba casi todo el día en el trabajo y cuando estaba en casa se encerraba en su habitación. Sólo había intercambiado con él unas pocas palabras.

Con Bill, el hermano mayor que sólo le llevaba un par de años, había desarrollado una relación más adulta, o eso le gustaba pensar. Con él se llevaba mejor y podía conversar de todo, le contaba sobre varias cosas de "su mundo" que ella todavía no sabía pero bastaron unos días para que aprendiera un montón. Por las noches jugaban cartas y si aparecía Tonks o se les unía la señora Weasley, el juego se volvía muy interesante e intenso y a veces era la madrugada y todavía seguían jugando hasta que la señora Weasley los apuraba para que se acostaran. A Tonks la vio poco y extrañaba su compañía. Ania pensaba que no había sido sensata al imaginar que se verían tan seguido como antes, pero la chica había cumplido con la promesa de visitarla en un par de ocasiones. La razón era simple, la casa de los Weasley quedaba muy lejos de la suya.

El último día que pasó en el hogar de los Weasley fue idéntico a los demás y nada anticipó la catástrofe que estaba por venir. Aquella mañana bajó a desayunar un poco más tarde que de costumbre, Ginny que compartía la habitación con ella ya hacía cinco minutos que había bajado. Al descender al piso inferior notó que había un alboroto mayor de lo normal. Con curiosidad abrió la puerta de la cocina y vio a toda la familia rodeando a un muchacho pelirrojo, de anchas espaldas y gruesos brazos que parecía tener su edad. Traía un bolso en la espalda y una escoba bajo el brazo… evidentemente acababa de llegar.

_ ¡Ah, cariño! Ven, acércate…. Él es mi hijo Charlie_ dijo la señora Weasley con una sonrisa al verla entrar. Charlie era hasta ese momento el único de la familia que no conocía aún.

_ ¡Oh, hola! ¿Cómo estás?_ le dijo la chica con una sonrisa amistosa.

_ ¡Hola!... así que tú eres la protegida de la familia_ le dijo el muchacho sonriendo mientras se acercaba a ella y la saludaba.

_Bueno… una huésped bastante molesta_ dijo Ania riendo.

_Baaa no digas eso cariño, no eres molesta_ rió la señora Weasley y los demás parecieron apoyar esta opinión.

_Charlie trabaja con dragones_ le dijo el señor Weasley palmeando a su hijo en la espalda.

_ ¡Dragones?... Pe… pero no existen…_ balbuceó Ania confundida ya que creyó que había escuchado mal.

_Claro que sí pero los muggles no lo saben, están escondidos y controlados por los magos_ explicó Charlie.

_Sí, y les causa anualmente un muy buen dolor de cabeza a los del Ministerio_ intervino Percy con solemnidad. Nunca sabía hablar de nada que no fuera de su nuevo trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia.

_ ¡Vaya!... ¡Qué emocionante!_ exclamó Ania sorprendida. Percy la observó perplejo.

_No tanto como peligroso_ agregó la señora Weasley mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

_Baaaa, no es para tanto_ dijo Charlie con humildad.

A continuación Ania le dijo que le contara todo lo que sabía sobre dragones, que era mucho, y en esa conversación todos se sentaron a desayunar. Luego de unos minutos de escuchar sus aventuras la chica no podía creer que el muchacho arriesgara tanto por esos increíbles animales pero consideraba que al verlos estaría tan emocionada como él, aunque no estaba segura si querría acercarse mucho a ellos. Y cómo estarlo, luego de que el muchacho le mostrara todas las recientes quemaduras que tenía esparcidas por sus brazos.

_Molly, cariño, me voy al trabajo… si me quedo más tiempo llegaré tarde_ dijo el señor Weasley levantándose y tomando una raída capa oscura que estaba allí sobre un perchero.

_Voy contigo, papá_ dijo Percy y se levantó rápidamente, tan rápido que volcó una silla.

Los gemelos rieron a las carcajadas y se burlaron de él. Percy se puso intensamente colorado y, mientras levantaba la silla, balbuceaba excusas. Luego salió de la cocina.

_Está bien, Arthur, ¿vendrás a almorzar?_ dijo la señora Weasley mirando a su marido y sin prestarle atención al alboroto.

_Sí, trataré de salir temprano_ dijo el señor Weasley y agregó_ creo que podré convencer a Percy de que venga también… está muy entusiasmado con su nuevo trabajo… demasiado para mi gusto.

_ Espero que puedas. Anoche llegó muy tarde y no me gusta…_ opinó la señora Weasley.

Cuando apareció de nuevo Percy a los pocos minutos, el señor Weasley saludó a sus otros hijos y a Ania, le dio un beso a su esposa y salió camino a sus obligaciones diarias. Unos minutos después también partió Bill a su trabajo, diciendo con un suspiro que las vacaciones de verano eran sólo para algunos. Le había contado a Ania que en el banco había pedido unos días de vacaciones pero no se los habían otorgado sino hasta mediados de agosto. Algo que le parecía muy injusto.

La partida del señor Weasley y los demás cortó la conversación sobre dragones y el grupo se disolvió. Charlie subió para acomodar sus cosas en la habitación que compartiría con Bill, los gemelos y Ron partieron al patio, y las tres mujeres se quedaron limpiando la mesa. Ginny que quería salir con sus hermanos al jardín se quejaba de que su madre hiciera aquellas distinciones.

_ ¿Por qué siempre nosotras tenemos que lavar los platos mientras ellos salen a divertirse y no hacen nada?_ dijo Ginny con un pucherito. La señora Weasley la miró exasperada.

_Les mandé a que les dieran de comer a las gallinas y cortaran el césped… ¡Si están haciendo "algo"!_ le dijo su madre.

_Ohhh pero si eso lo hacen al instante_ se quejó la chica.

Su madre volvió a responderle y la discusión acabó cuando terminaron de limpiar. Luego ambas chicas se dirigieron al patio donde estaban los tres muchachos junto con Charlie que ya había bajado. Hablaban de quiddich y Ania, que había aprendido todo de aquel deporte tan recientemente, no se cansaba de oírlos y quería verlos jugar.

_ ¿Y cómo hacen para no caerse de la escoba?_ dijo Ania intrigada y agregó_ nunca he visto volar a nadie.

_ ¡¿Nunca?!_ se sorprendió Ginny_ Pero…

_ No es nada sorprendente_ le dijo Charlie a Ginny y la miró como diciendo "los muggles no vuelan".

_Podríamos enseñarle a volar_ dijo Fred de repente. Todos lo miraron perplejos.

_Pero ella es muggle… ella no puede volar…_ dijo Ron exasperado. Las ideas de los gemelos siempre le parecían una completa locura.

_ ¿Cómo lo sabes?... no es necesario usar una varita para volar_ opinó Fred. Se hizo un breve silencio mientras todos se quedaron pensativos.

_Tienes razón hermano, la que vuela es la escoba_ intervino George.

_Creo que podría intentarlo_ dijo Charlie y luego miró a Ania_ ¿Te gustaría?

_Yo… no se… no sé cómo se hace, ¿y si me caigo?_ balbuceó Ania con temor.

_Baaa es una pavada. Yo te enseño_ intervino Ginny con una sonrisa.

_Nosotros estaremos con las varitas preparadas por si te caes_ agregó Charlie animándola con una sonrisa_ no te pasará nada.

Ania lo pensó un poco y al fin aceptó pero primero quería verlos volar a ellos antes para saber cómo era y de paso, si es que era posible, observarlos jugar al quiddich. Así que decidieron darle el gusto, buscaron las escobas y una pelota hecha con trapos viejos. Los gemelos jugaban contra Ron y Charlie mientras que Ginny hacía de árbitro. Ania se quedó en tierra mientras veía cómo volaban maravillada, la velocidad y la habilidad con que lo hacían la dejaban asombrada. El deporte le gustó, le pareció muy divertido y estaba ansiosa por aprender y jugar con ellos. Lamentablemente cuando estaban en el mejor momento del partido y a punto de marcar puntos, la señora Weasley los interrumpió para que fueran a ayudarla con las mesas para el almuerzo y con la comida. Todos volvieron a tierra algo desanimados y se dirigieron hacia el llamado de su madre.

_ ¿Te gustó, Ania?... ¡estuve a punto de marcar un tanto!_ le dijo Ron por si por alguna casualidad no había observado su última jugada.

_ ¡Sí!... ¡es genial!_ dijo la chica contenta.

_Pero no marcaste nada… ¿no, Roncito?_ le dijo George que venía tras él con burla. Ron se puso colorado hasta las orejas.

_ ¡Cállate!_ le dijo Ron molesto pero no volvió a hablar.

Fred se acercó a Ania.

_Esta tarde te enseñaremos a ti_ dijo Fred y agregó, mirando hacia donde estaba su madre_ pero no le digas a mamá… seguro que no lo aprueba.

Ania asintió con la cabeza, después de ver volar a los hermanos, ella realmente quería aprender y estaba muy ansiosa.

Unos minutos después las mesas estaban puestas en el patio con un mantel blanco cubriéndolas y llenas de fuentes de exquisita comida. Luego llegó Bill casi junto con su padre, que se apareció en la verja de entrada, pero Percy no había vuelto ya que, según él, su jefe le había pedido un aburridísimo informe que tenía que presentar para esa tarde y no podía perder el tiempo. Su madre se desanimó mucho al enterarse, tenía la esperanza de que ese día estuviera junta toda la familia.

El almuerzo transcurrió como de costumbre, entre charlas y risas, cuando hubieron terminado de comer se levantaron para limpiar el lugar y dejar todo como antes. Al cabo de unos minutos gracias a la cooperación de todos los hermanos el lugar estaba limpio. Los chicos le dijeron a su madre que iban a ir al prado rodeado por altos árboles, que quedaba cerca de allí, para jugar al quiddich y partieron con las escobas. Iban a enseñarle a Ania a volar y ese lugar era perfecto ya que estaba algo alejado de la casa y los árboles los ocultaban de miradas indiscretas. De todos modos la señora Weasley, que seguro que desaprobaría aquella locura, no sospechó nada.

Al llegar al lugar y tomar en sus manos una escoba, Ania se debatía entre el temor de caerse y hacerse daño, y el temor de hacer el ridículo montada en la escoba cuando ésta no funcionara. Todavía ninguno de ellos sabía si funcionaría el aparato con un muggle. A continuación Ginny le explicó cómo tenía que maniobrar con la escoba y todo lo que tenía que saber sobre el vuelo, ayudada por sus hermanos que apuntaba algunas cosas. Cuando terminó le pareció facilísimo volar asique se atrevió a subirse a la escoba. Se sentía un poco ridícula y pensó que si Susan la hubiera visto seguro que estaría riéndose de ella toda la semana.

_ Prepárate… cuando digamos tres_ le dijo Charlie.

Al alrededor de la chica se colocaron todos los hermanos Weasley con la varita en la mano por si había algún accidente. Ya habían acordado que encantamiento lanzarle si se caía.

_ Uno… Dos… Tres_ continuó Charlie. Pareció como si en un instante todos contuvieran el aliento.

Luego Ania golpeó el piso y cerró los ojos, apretando el palo de la escoba con fuerza. A su alrededor oyó una exclamación general entonces con temor abrió los ojos. Estaba a unos centímetros del suelo…volando.

_ Ahhhhhh estoy volando_ dijo Ania. Estaba eufórica, al igual que todos los chicos Weasley.

_ ¡Siiiii!_ gritaban los gemelos y Ginny saltaba de un lado a otro.

Ania subió un poco más.

_ ¡No tan alto!_ le dijo Ron que se veía preocupado. Charlie y Bill, que no habían bajado las varitas como sus hermanos más pequeños, se colocaron cerca de ella por si se caía. Pero nada de eso pasó.

Así se pasaron toda la tarde, enseñándole a volar a Ania mientras que la chica gradualmente comenzaba a sentirse más segura y a volar mejor. Le gustaba mucho y no quería parar. Asique aquella diversión acabó cuando ya no podían verse entre ellos debido a la oscuridad que avanzaba dando fin a ese día. La chica no sabía que aquella recién descubierta habilidad para volar iba a salvarla ese mismo día.

Cuando llegaron a la casa estaban todos cansados, sucios y transpirados. Los chicos se quedaron conversando en la salita mientras que Ania, decidió subir a bañarse. Acababa de terminar de bañarse, se había cambiado y se estaba secando el cabello con una toalla cuando comenzó todo. Empezó con un ruido extraño, parecían voces… o más bien gritos lejanos, que provenían de todos lados y parecían acercarse a la casa. La chica abrió la puerta de la habitación muy intrigada y sacó la cabeza hacia el hueco de la escalera pero desde abajo sólo se escuchaba el murmullo habitual. ¡Qué extraño!... Pensó y volvió a cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia afuera. El patio estaba muy oscuro y no se veía casi nada pero… ¿Había alguien parado debajo de aquel árbol?, Ania no estaba segura de ello, los ojos podían jugarle a uno una mala pasada con las sombras de la noche. Miró hacia otro lado y cuando volvió a dirigir su vista hacia el árbol se convenció de que allí no había nada. ¿Entonces, de dónde provenían esas voces? Acababa de retirarse de la ventana cuando oyó un grito espeluznante.

_ ¡Anniiiiiaaaaa!_ era la señora Weasley que gritaba desde unos pisos abajo. El terror en su voz hizo que a Ania se le congelara el alma y la toalla se le cayera al piso.

Luego de ese grito todo a su alrededor vibró con una fuerza demoledora. La casa pareció moverse como si fuera de simple papel y Ania perdió el equilibrio y terminó en el piso. Se oían los gritos de los hermanos Weasley, había fogonazos de luz que rodeaban la casa y esos gritos extraños de euforia que cada vez estaban más cerca. Ania se paró agarrándose de la cama y logró abrir la puerta de la habitación. La casa seguía temblando y le resultaba muy difícil caminar, parecía como si estuviera en medio de un terremoto.

_ ¡Los mortífagos nos atacan!... ¡nadie salga!_ gritaba la señora Weasley con desesperación.

_ ¡Yo saldré contigo mamá!_ Oyó que Bill gritaba a lo lejos.

Sus otros hijos también gritaban pero a la chica le resultaba muy difícil escucharlos por sobre ese ruido que parecía vibrar en toda la casa. Salió hasta la escalera y se aferró a la barandilla, luego volvió a escuchar otro grito de la señora Weasley. Lamentablemente ni su esposo ni su hijo Percy estaban en casa.

_ ¡Señora Weasley!_ gritó Ania desde arriba. No podía mantenerse de pie y si bajaba las escaleras se caería. Por suerte la mujer la oyó porque a continuación la oyó gritar otra vez.

_ Charlie… ¡Ve y busca a Ania!_ le ordenó la mujer a su hijo.

El muchacho corrió hacia arriba pero apenas llegó a subir tres escalones cuando sobrevino la explosión principal. Ania fue a dar al piso golpeándose el codo contra la barandilla y casi cae por las escaleras mientras que Charlie descendió los escalones que había subido sentado. A su alrededor había mucho polvillo, poco se podía ver, y el ruido era insoportable. La chica comenzó a toser sin poder parar. Los gritos de los mortífagos se oían ya en la misma puerta principal de la casa. Charlie aterrado miró hacia donde estaba la chica y le gritó con desesperación.

_ ¡Aniiiiaaaa! ¡Quédate dónde estás!... ¡Escóndete!... han caído las defensas_ le gritó el chico entrecortadamente_…Iré enseguida… por ti…

Luego se paró y corrió a ayudarle a su madre. Si tenían suerte podrían neutralizarlos desde la puerta y no entrarían a la casa. Sus hermanos más pequeños también habían sacado sus varitas y todos se habían unido para impedir que entraran pero, lamentablemente, los hombres de afuera los superaban en número. Calcularon que habría más de veinte.

Ania se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y corrió hacia la habitación completamente aterrada, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Miró desesperada alrededor suyo buscando un sitio dónde esconderse pero la habitación era muy pequeña y, aparte de las dos camas, sólo había una cómoda con tres cajones. No había lugar dónde esconderse y si lo hacía debajo de una cama la encontrarían al instante. Entró en pánico…quiso salir de la habitación para ir a otra pero los hombres ya estaban dentro de la casa, alguien peleaba en las escaleras.

_ ¡Uyeeee!_ le gritó Ginny al verla desde abajo, estaba a mitad de la escalera e intentaba llegar a donde estaba Ania. Un mortífago con capucha la empujó hacia un costado y comenzó a subir. También había visto a Ania.

_ ¡Está arriba!... ¡La mujer está arriba!_ le gritó el hombre a sus compañeros que estaban abajo y comenzó a subir las escaleras rápidamente. Ginny intentó colgarse de su capa pero el hombre la golpeó en el rostro.

Ania aterrada cerró la puerta y corrió la cómoda bloqueándola pero sabía muy bien que eso no iba a detenerlos, ellos tenía varitas. Abrió la ventana que daba al patio y vio una saliente que llevaba hacia una escalerilla de madera decorativa que estaba cubierta por una enredadera de flores blancas. No se veía muy firme y era antigua pero se arriesgó. Se descolgó de la ventana y quedó colgando a varios metros del suelo, si se caía, se mataba pero no había otra salida. Caminó con cuidado aferrándose a la pared exterior de la casa hasta la escalerilla pero cuando iba llegando sintió como un fogonazo de luz pasaba a unos centímetros de su cabeza, miró hacia la ventana y vio que por allí se asomaba el mortífago que anteriormente estaba en las escaleras. Le gritaba algo pero ella no lo escuchaba. De pronto se inclinó por que vio venir otro fogonazo de luz, un segundo mortífago había empujado al primero y se asomaba. Éste no tenía capucha y sus ojos crueles jamás Ania iba a olvidarlos.

_ ¡Vayan hacia el patio trasero! ¡Se escapa!_ ordenó el hombre moviendo la cabeza hacia atrás. Luego volvió a apuntar a Ania con la varita.

La chica ya había descendido bastante por la escalerilla cuando la maldición que le lanzó el hombre fue a dar contra la escalerilla y la tabla de madera donde apoyaba los pies se rompió. Ania casi cae al vacío y quedó colgada de una mano.

_ ¡Nooo, idiota!... ¡La matarás!_ vociferó otro hombre.

Ania volvió a recuperar el equilibrio y siguió bajando lo más rápido que pudo. Hacia su izquierda vio como dos hombres encapuchados corrían hasta ella. Entonces supo que no había tiempo asique tomó una decisión, se soltó y cayó en el pasto del jardín. La caída le dolió un poco pero pronto se puso de pie. Alguien saltó en ese mismo momento por una ventana que había cerca y la agarró del brazo. La chica gritó asustada creyendo que era un mortífago… pero se equivocó. Era Charlie Weasley.

_ ¡Vamos, sígueme!..._ le dijo el muchacho mientras corría, aún sin soltarle el brazo_ ¡Corre!... ¡Corre!... ¡Rápido!

Charlie la arrastró hacia un pequeño bosquecillo de altos árboles que había detrás de la cerca de madera blanca que delimitaba su casa. Saltaron la cerca y se internaron entre la oscuridad de los árboles mientras los mortífagos los seguían de cerca. Los dos hombres le gritaban que pararan pero ellos no les hicieron caso. Ania no veía casi nada y corría tras Charlie, que la llevaba tomada de la muñeca. Perdió totalmente el sentido de la orientación pero confiaba en el chico.

Los pasos de los hombres que los seguían se sentían más lejanos pero todavía estaban allí cuando llegaron al final del bosquecillo. Ambos chicos se pararon a descansar unos segundos, Ania estaba muy agitada y tenía un dolor en el costado de la cintura. Charlie pareció buscar algo…

_ ¡Vamos!... ¡Rápido!_ le dijo y corrió hacia un prado. Era el mismo en donde esa tarde habían estado volando.

Cuando llegaron allí los mortífagos ya eran visibles y corrían hacia ellos. Uno de ellos les lanzó una maldición que fue a dar contra un árbol.

_ ¡Ni siquiera saben usar la varita! ¡Malditos cobardes!_ les gritó Charlie sin dejar de correr. Al llegar junto a dos árboles que crecían juntos se paró en seco.

_ ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Nos alcanzarán!_ le dijo Ania desesperada pero luego se quedó callada al ver lo que estaba haciendo el muchacho.

_ ¡No, espera!_ dijo el chico reteniéndola.

Charlie agarraba un par de escobas voladoras que ellos mismos habían dejado escondidas allí esa tarde. Ania sonrió, esa era su única salida. El muchacho le lanzó una que la chica tomó en el momento mismo en que una maldición le pasaba rozando la cabeza a Charlie. Éste soltó un insulto. Se dieron vuelta y vieron cómo los hombres subían la pendiente que estaba a sus pies, pronto los alcanzarían.

_ ¡Sígueme lo más rápido que puedas! ¡No tengas miedo!_ le gritó a Ania.

La chica aunque aterrada asintió con la cabeza. Ambos se elevaron en el aire y los hombres gritaron de frustración y de sorpresa. El viento fresco de la noche le dio en pleno rostro y se sintió un poco más confiada, seguía de cerca a Charlie mientras los árboles se extendían debajo de ellos. Pronto se puso a la derecha de él tratando de seguirle el ritmo.

_ ¡Trata de mantenerte a mi lado!..._ le gritó el muchacho.

_ ¡Eso intento hacer!_ dijo la chica.

_Esto nos dará una ventaja pero es probable que nos sigan_ le dijo el muchacho mirando hacia atrás por si alguien venía.

_ ¿Son muchos?_ dijo Ania.

_ Más de veinte… y he visto que traían escobas. Asique hay que seguir_ dijo el chico.

_ ¿Y ahora a dónde vamos?_ le gritó Ania.

_ No se… yo…_ dijo Charlie pero en ese instante una maldición casi le dio en una pierna.

Charlie maldijo sorprendido y viró bruscamente hacia la izquierda mientras que Ania, que había lanzado un grito de terror, lo siguió a toda velocidad. Mirando hacia atrás vio como dos hombres encapuchados los seguían. Cuando estuvo otra vez al lado del chico, éste le gritó.

_ Descenderé hacia esos árboles. ¡Tú sígueme!_ dijo Charlie mientras llevaba su escoba hacia un espeso bosque que estaba a sus pies.

Ania lo siguió y los hombres que los perseguían también. Entre los árboles no se veía casi nada y la chica temió perder de vista al muchacho en aquella semioscuridad. Las ramas pasaban zumbando a su lado pero no se atrevió a disminuir la velocidad. De pronto escucharon un grito a sus espaldas y vieron como uno de los mortífagos caía, noqueado por una rama. Su compañero bajó para salvarlo y de esa manera lograron perderlos en la oscuridad. Estuvieron volando varios minutos más, internados en el bosque y el silencio, hasta que Charlie comenzó a descender y aterrizó luego en el suelo húmedo y lleno de hojas. Ania aterrizó a su lado, aunque no con tanta elegancia como él. Casi se cae de la escoba.

Los dos se sentaron en el piso, totalmente exhaustos. Sus agitadas respiraciones era lo único que se escuchaba.

_ Creo que los perdimos_ dijo Ania rompiendo el silencio.

_Sí, y no nos encontrarán nunca aquí._ dijo Charlie más animadamente_. Es mejor que esperemos a que amanezca para volver.

_ ¿Aquí?... ¿Estás seguro?_ dijo Ania con temor mirando alrededor.

_ Si volvemos nos atraparán. En este momento deben estar rodeando el bosque con las escobas._ dijo Charlie_ los otros mortífagos ya se les deben haber unido.

Hubo un breve silencio.

_ Yo… lo siento tanto… tu familia_ balbuceó Ania y comenzó a llorar.

Si algo les había pasado a aquellas personas era culpa suya. Estaba muy preocupada por ellos. Charlie también estaba muy preocupado por todos pero se levantó del suelo y se acercó a Ania.

_ No te preocupes… Seguro que están bien._ le dijo el chico mientras se sentaba a su lado y la abrazaba con timidez, pero su voz no se oía tan segura como a él le hubiera gustado. La verdad es que estaba tan asustado como Ania.

Esperó que la chica se calmara un poco y cuando vio que había dejado de llorar, le habló para animarla y así lograr que pensara en otras cosas.

_Vuelas muy bien. Realmente me sorprendiste._ le dijo Charlie.

_ ¿En serio?... _ balbuceó ella con la voz un poco cortada por el llanto.

_Sí, serías una buena jugadora de quiddich_ dijo Charlie con una sonrisa.

_ Ahhh ¿y cómo sabes?... nunca lo he jugado_ discutió Ania sorprendida.

_Tienes las habilidades necesarias_ le dijo Charlie con una sonrisa.

Ania rió divertida pensando en que casi se había caído de la escoba varias veces y ambos chicos comenzaron a conversar de quiddich y otros temas relacionados. Algo más animados. Cuando empezó a hacer frío y cayó la noche, Charlie que llevaba una capa, se la quitó y se la puso a la chica que estaba sólo con una remera.

_No, te congelarás_ le dijo la chica y se la quitó, luego la estiró para que los cubriera a los dos, acercándose a él más.

La gruesa capa y la temperatura de sus cuerpos les dieron la calidez que los chicos necesitaban. Estaban un poco incómodos con aquella intimidad porque ambos apenas se habían conocido ese mismo día pero pronto tomaron más confianza. Estuvieron conversando en susurros mientras escuchaban atentos por si había un ruido raro a su alrededor, pero transcurrió una hora y no pasó nada. Aparentemente los mortífagos no se habían atrevido a entrar al bosque en aquella oscuridad. Los árboles eran muy tupidos y la luz de la luna apenas entraba por algunos huecos. Pero no había que confiarse. Las horas pasaron con una lentitud asombrosa hasta que ambos chicos lograron calmarse un poco. Tiempo después Ania comenzó a adormilarse y pronto se quedó dormida sobre el hombro de Charlie mientras que este se obligó a mantenerse despierto toda la noche por si aparecía alguien. Pensaba que todavía el peligro estaba allí cerca y no quería arriesgarse.


	13. Junto a Tonks:

**13_ Junto a Tonks:**

Ania despertó con un fuerte dolor en el cuello, se incorporó y se pasó la mano por él tratado de aliviar la molestia. Miró a su alrededor y vio que se había quedado dormida sobre el suelo húmedo y lleno de hojas. A su lado descansaba Charlie, medio sentado y apoyado sobre un árbol, mientras roncaba ruidosamente. En el bosque reinaba el canto de los pájaros y uno que otro sonido de algún animal… Ania no sintió nada extraño o fuera de lugar. Con un suspiro pensó que al menos por esa noche se habían salvado… y no se equivocaba.

Se levantó del suelo con cuidado y se alejó unos pasos, más que para enterarse si había algo extraño, fue para estirar las piernas que las tenía agarrotadas por la mala posición y el frío. Luego de dar unas cuantas vueltas, cuidando de no alejarse mucho de Charlie que dormía, volvió hacia donde estaba el muchacho y lo despertó. Éste se incorporó asustado, o al menos lo intentó, porque apenas quiso pararse se tambaleó un poco.

_ Está todo en orden_ le dijo Ania para brindarle tranquilidad.

_ ¿Revisaste la zona?_ preguntó Charlie mirando hacia todos lados.

_ Sí, o al menos cerca de aquí no parece haber nada fuera de lo normal_ dijo Ania.

_ Bien…_ susurró Charlie al tiempo que suspiraba ruidosamente.

El muchacho se incorporó mejor y estiró las piernas, tal cual lo había hecho la chica antes. Ania buscó las escobas y levantó la capa del chico que estaba en el suelo. Luego hubo un breve silencio.

_ ¿Volveremos volando?_ preguntó Ania.

_No… no volveremos_ dijo Charlie.

La chica se dio vuelta y lo miró sorprendida.

_ ¿Por qué?_ le dijo desconcertada.

_ Lo he pensado mucho anoche y creo que podrían estar esperando que volvamos hacia mi casa_ dijo Charlie.

_ Pero… pero tu familia debe estar preocupada_ dijo Ania.

_Sí… igual ya nos comunicaremos con ellos en cuanto podamos_ dijo el muchacho y agregó con más firmeza que antes_ pero si volvemos y nos atrapan… estoy seguro que los mortífagos piensan que volveremos. Sólo están sentados esperando.

Ania que no estaba muy segura al principio se quedó pensativa un rato, y al fin se dio cuenta de que Charlie tenía razón. Era lo más lógico.

_ Está bien pero… ¿a dónde iremos?_ dijo Ania.

_No sé… pensé que podríamos volver a la casa de Sirius pero no sé… es que creo que es peligroso_ titubeó Charlie. A Ania se le ocurrió una idea.

_ ¿Y si vamos a la casa de Tonks?_ propuso la chica.

_ ¡Oh, puede ser!... sí, creo que será mejor, además hace poco tiempo que se cambió al nuevo departamento y es probable que "ellos" no lo sepan_ dijo Charlie con una sonrisa de alivio.

Al fin estuvieron discutiendo los detalles un largo rato antes de ponerse en marcha de nuevo. Decidieron que lo mejor sería salir del bosque caminando ya que era muy probable que los mortífagos estuvieran sobrevolando la zona. Tardarían quizás demasiado de lo conveniente pero era lo más seguro. A pie probablemente estarían fuera del bosque en unas cuantas horas.

Caminaron más de lo que pensaban que eran capaces y cuando estaban tan exhaustos que difícilmente podrían dar un paso más, llegaron al final del bosque. Se escondieron detrás de unos árboles hasta que se aseguraron que no había nadie cerca, subieron a las escobas y remontaron vuelo, pero manteniéndose abajo y casi al ras del suelo por si alguien los veía. Iban muy lento, ya que se mantenían en arboledas que rodeaban granjas para así no ser vistos ni por los mortífagos ni por los muggles.

_ No veo a nadie, Ania, será mejor que volemos más alto sino no llegaremos nunca a casa de Tonks_ le dijo Charlie cuando la chica se puso a su lado y ambos subieron y se perdieron entre las nubes.

Fue un grave error… Por casualidad estaba un hombre de larga capa oscura rondando la zona. Se había pasado la noche yendo y viniendo entre árboles, estaba cansado y de mal humor. Pensaba que los dos chicos volverían a su casa y que ese recorrido del otro lado del bosque era muy inútil pero había sido una orden del Señor Tenebroso y él no podía desobedecerla. Su tediosa búsqueda tuvo su recompensa porque en cuanto los chicos subieron más alto en el cielo con sus escobas, el hombre los vio. Inmediatamente subió a la propia y los siguió, no advirtió a sus compañeros mortífagos porque quería saber a dónde se dirigían.

Los dos chicos volaron durante horas hasta que llegaron a la ciudad en donde vivía Tonks, ninguno advirtió que eran seguidos de cerca por un silencioso mortífago. Al llegar a un callejón solitario y oscuro de un barrio normal de muggles, descendieron y bajaron de las escobas. El momento fue ideal para atacarlos y así atraparlos pero el hombre tenía otras intenciones.

_ Bueno… creo que es esta la dirección_ dijo Charlie mientras observaba la calle lateral que era muy concurrida. Los muggles iban y venían por ella pensando en sus propios asuntos.

_ ¿Cuál es el departamento?_ dijo Ania pero la pregunta estaba de más y se dio cuenta cuando el muchacho señaló hacia delante y arriba.

_ Allí es…_ dijo Charlie que no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

El departamento de Tonks no podía ser otro más que aquel… A simple vista era un edificio como cualquier otro pero si uno miraba hacia arriba, uno de los pisos superiores estaba pintado de manera algo estrambótica e imposible, para una persona normal. Por una de sus ventanas salía un curioso humo amarillo canario que flotaba en contra del viento.

_ Parece que hoy no fue a trabajar_ dijo Charlie al ver el humo y agregó con un suspiro_ menos mal…

_ ¿Qué es eso?_ preguntó Ania.

_ No sé, debe estar cocinando algo_ dijo Charlie y miró su reloj de pulsera_ es pasado el mediodía.

_ Bueno, vamos_ dijo Ania que estaba impaciente por ver a su amiga.

Charlie, que se había demorado a propósito para vigilar si alguien los seguía, quiso detenerla pero la chica ya había cruzado la calle asique corrió tras ella. Un par de viejitos que iba pasando por allí los miró con el ceño fruncido haciendo que los chicos se asustaran pero después cayeron en la cuenta de que debían verse algo ridículos con aquellas escobas y la ropa toda manchada de barro. Entraron en el edificio y luego subieron las escaleras hasta el piso superior donde vivía Tonks ya que el ascensor estaba descompuesto. Al llegar allí tocaron la puerta insistentemente.

Tonks tardó un largo rato en abrir la puerta, y cuando lo hizo su aspecto general sorprendió a ambos chicos. La chica tenía profundas ojeras, estaba despeinada y vestía un pijama de color verde bastante arrugado. Parecía como si no se hubiera cambiado de ropa, ni bañado, en varios días. Al verlos sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa.

_ ¡Ania! ¡Charlie! ¿Pero… qué hacen aquí?_ exclamó estupefacta.

_ ¿Podemos pasar?_ dijo el muchacho ya que Tonks no había abierto la puerta totalmente y una cadenilla colgaba del seguro.

_ Sí, sí claro_ balbuceó la chica y a continuación sacó el seguro de la puerta y los dejó pasar.

El departamento de Tonks era enorme, tenía altos ventanales y era redondo. Se asemejaba a una enorme pajarera. Dentro las paredes estaban pintadas de colores estrambóticos al igual que las del exterior. A Ania le gustó y le pareció muy lindo. Sin embargo le sorprendió el estado del lugar ya que estaba sucio y desordenado, por todas partes había prendas de vestir tiradas hasta en el suelo. La cena de la noche anterior todavía estaba en la mesa, llena de moscas y en la cocina había una pila de platos y ollas que Tonks no se había molestado en lavar. En la cocina había una enorme olla humeante de la cual salía ese extraño "humo" o vapor mejor dicho, de color amarillo. Despedía un olor como a huevos podridos que se había esparcido por todo el departamento.

_ ¿No deberían estar en tu casa, Charlie?_ dijo Tonks algo alarmada ya que se había dado cuenta del aspecto catastrófico de sus amigos.

_ Emmmm…_ dijo Ania y miró Charlie.

_ ¿Qué pasó?_ dijo Tonks preocupada.

_ ¿No te has enterado…?_ se sorprendió el muchacho. Tonks negó con la cabeza.

_ Nos atacaron los mortífagos_ lo interrumpió Ania con un suspiro mientras se sentaba en una silla.

_ ¡Cómo!... ¡No puede ser!_ dijo estupefacta la chica_ ¡Dumbledore en persona puso las defensas!

_ Pues las derrumbaron en cinco minutos_ dijo Charlie.

_ ¡Demonios!_ exclamó enojada Tonks y se sentó frente a los chicos.

Después ambos chicos le contaron todo los detalles del nuevo ataque de los mortífagos y cómo se habían escondido en el bosque, escapando de ellos sólo por un pelo...

Luego de transcurrida una hora, Charlie se levantó de la silla, se veía muy preocupado y ansioso.

_ ¿Ania puede quedarse contigo? Yo tengo que volver… no sé nada de mi familia_ dijo el muchacho.

_ Sí… por supuesto…_ dijo Tonks.

_ Pero es peligroso, Charlie_ dijo Ania.

_ Lo sé, pero mi familia no sabe nada de nosotros. Deben estar muy preocupados_ discutió el chico y agregó_ y… ¿y si algo le pasó a uno de ellos…?

Ania lo miró aterrada con aquella pregunta y nada dijo. Al igual que él estaba muy preocupada por saber si estaban bien o no. Hubo un breve silencio.

_ Creo que Ania tiene razón, Charlie, es peligroso que vuelvas a tu casa ahora_ dijo Tonks. Charlie estaba por discutir pero la chica no lo dejó_ ¿Por qué no vas a la casa de Sirius que está más cerca? Él debe tener noticias de todos ellos.

Charlie se lo pensó un rato y al final dijo:

_ Sí, está bien.

Luego se despidió de ambas chicas, no sin antes discutir un rato con ellas sobre el mismo asunto, y salió del departamento. Cruzó la calle donde circulaban varios autos y en el callejón que estaba cerca de allí se desapareció. No notó que cerca de una cabina de teléfono público había un hombre con una larga capa que lo observaba con disimulo. Cuando el muchacho desapareció, el misterioso hombre se dio media vuelta y se dirigió calle abajo hasta unos contenedores de basura apilados que había allí... Luego también desapareció.

El mortífago de la larga capa apareció cerca de una gran mansión, algo arruinada, que estaba en un pueblo rodeado de montañas. Iba nervioso y expectante, estaba seguro que "su señor" iba a recompensarlo por descubrir el nuevo paradero de la mujer. Esta vez iba a atraparla… pensaba con optimismo.

Lord Voldemort, por su parte, se encontraba en ese momento dándose una ducha. Estaba furioso por la nueva derrota, no comprendía cómo se había vuelto a escapar la mujer y maldijo la suerte que había tenido. Había torturado de nuevo a un par de sus mortífagos pero ello no había alcanzado para saciar su ira, asique había vuelto a su casa para así poder calmarse. Pensaba que no había nada mejor que una ducha helada para recuperar el dominio de sí mismo.

Había decidido que la próxima vez que la encontrara iba a ir a capturarla él mismo, ya no se iba a arriesgar más. Los días pasaban y el tiempo le jugaba en contra. Tenía sus motivos para pensar que Dumbledore iba tras la pista correcta y pronto averiguaría qué era su preciada medalla. Por el hechizo que había puesto en ella sabía que Ania la tenía y nadie más podría poseerla, por lo que tenía que encontrarla rápidamente.

Cerró el agua de la ducha, se dirigió hacia su habitación semi oscura y estaba poniéndose una túnica cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba. Oía claramente ruidos de pisadas en su jardín. Se puso de pie rápidamente y levantó la varita mientras se acercaba a la ventana. Corrió la cortina y desde allí pudo ver a un hombre que caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta de entrada. La luz dio sobre su rostro y lo reconoció al instante.

_ Yaxley_ murmuró el hombre. Bajó la varita y salió de la habitación. En ese momento se escucharon golpes en la puerta de entrada.

Lord Voldemort bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta con un movimiento de varita y el mortífago de la larga capa entró a la casa oscura. Cuando divisó al Señor Tenebroso se arrodilló ante él, disimulando exitosamente su creciente nerviosismo.

_ Le traigo buenas noticias, mi señor, he encontrado a la mujer_ le dijo Yaxley.

Voldemort tuvo un acceso de bueno humor como hacía mucho que no le pasaba, no podía creer que la suerte se ponía ahora de su lado. Con creciente respeto hacia ese hombre estuvo discutiendo con él los pormenores de la situación y enterándose de los detalles.

_ No va a hacer falta que le avises a nadie, Yaxley_ le dijo Lord Voldemort_ esta vez iré yo mismo a capturarla.

_Pero… pero, mi señor, si le pasara algo…_ comenzó diciendo el mortífago pero Voldemort lo interrumpió con furia.

_ ¡Yo soy muy capaz de atrapar a una asquerosa muggle solo!_ le gritó.

Yaxley nervioso y aterrado dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se quedó callado. Voldemort lo ignoró unos minutos mientras se paseaba por el lugar, pensando en lo que haría después, hasta que volvió a prestarle atención a aquel hombre.

_Ya puedes retirarte_ le dijo de manera cortante.

El mortífago dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, algo decepcionado. Esperaba que su señor le regalara un mejor trato.

_ Ve a casa de Malfoy y prepara todo para recibir a la mujer. Tú estás a cargo ahora._ le dijo Voldemort.

Yaxley que se había detenido con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta lo miró y se sonrió satisfecho.

_Gracias, mi señor_ le dijo el hombre. Luego abrió la puerta y se retiró de la mansión. Al fin había conseguido que "su señor" le diera un encargo importante.

Voldemort estaba eufórico, pensaba que por fin iba a atraparla y le iba a hacer pagar todo por lo que había pasado en ese tiempo. Se divertiría mucho con ella utilizando su varita. En esos pensamientos se detuvo, dándose cuenta del doble sentido de la frase que se le había ocurrido, lanzando una carcajada se divirtió un rato con el asunto. Pensando de paso si la mujer sería bonita o no.

_ Ania es un bonito nombre_ murmuró Voldemort como para sí mismo.

Al escuchar su propia voz se sorprendió de sus palabras. ¡Qué tontería!... pensó molesto consigo mismo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con una mujer y era evidente que necesitaba a una para quitarse de encima ese molesto deseo físico. Durante toda su vida se había fijado en el sexo opuesto sólo para satisfacer sus propios deseos, las veía a las mujeres como si fueran objetos que tiraba luego de utilizarlos. Ninguna había despertado jamás en él otro tipo de sentimientos. Nunca había amado ni tenía idea de qué era ese sentimiento del que había oído hablar siempre. Por lo tanto subestimaba su poder.

Ania que nada sabía que había sido divisada por un mortífago, estaba muy tranquila en casa de Tonks. Pero su tranquilidad poco iba a durar. Cuando se fue Charlie, Tonks se dirigió a la cocina donde la olla humeante hervía, para revolverla. Su amiga la siguió y miró aquel brebaje con curiosidad.

_ ¿Qué es eso?_ dijo arrugando la nariz.

_ Una poción curativa_ dijo Tonks desviando los ojos de su amiga hacia el piso. Ania advirtió que a Tonks algo le pasaba.

_ Pa… ¿para qué?_ dijo Ania de repente preocupada_ ¿Te ocurre algo?

_ Yo… sí… no, no es nada_ balbuceó Tonks.

_ ¡No me mientas!_ se ofendió Ania_ pensé que confiabas en mí. Soy tu amiga…

_ Yo…_ titubeó Tonks y de pronto se largó a llorar.

Ania totalmente perpleja se acercó a ella y la abrazó tratando de calmarla. Cuando Tonks se calmó y pudo hablar coherentemente le contó a su amiga sus recientes penas.

Unos días después de que Ania se fuera con los Weasley, Dumbledore le había encomendado una nueva misión a Lupin. Necesitaba que otros hombres lobos se pusieran de su parte, ya que muchos apoyaban a Voldemort. La misión parecía fácil ya que lo único que tenía que hacer Lupin era vivir con ellos y convencerlos de que se pusieran contra Voldemort. Muchos de ellos vivían en comunidades cerradas y no tenían contacto con nadie, acumulando rencores con la sociedad que los discriminaba debido a su peligrosidad.

Y todo iba bien hasta que un hombre lobo llamado Greyback, que era un fiel seguidor del Señor Tenebroso, se enteró de sus intenciones y junto con otros lo atacaron una noche. Lupin se salvó de milagro y gracias a que había hecho algunas amistades que lo salvaron de un destino horrible. Con graves herida y en el ocaso de sus fuerzas había acudido a la casa de Sirius, donde estaba actualmente en cama. Tonks se encontraba de casualidad allí y al verlo casi le da un ataque. Durante unos días lo había estado curando pero Lupin estaba muy débil por lo que había decidido preparar aquella poción para llevársela ese mismo día.

La bruja estaba tan preocupada que desde que el hombre se había ausentado apenas comía, se había encerrado en casa desde donde salía sólo para verlo, y ni siquiera había concurrido a su trabajo. Le confesó a Ania que no se cambiaba hacía tres días y del ataque nada sabía ya que no había salido de su departamento.

_ Ya verás que se pondrá bien, Tonks_ le dijo Ania tratando de que se calmara pero fue en vano. Su amiga no tenía consuelo.

_ Sí… eso espero. Dumbledore dice que se recuperará_ dijo la chica pero luego agregó con desesperación_ pero… no sé por qué me preocupo tanto… no debería ser así yo… él ni siquiera me nota.

Ania la miró sorprendida.

_ ¿Te sorprende?... seguro que no. Ya te debes de haber dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por él... Ania, yo… creo que no me quiere_ exclamó Tonks poniéndose a llorar de nuevo.

_ Pero… ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Le has dicho algo?_ le dijo Ania mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda. Tonks tardó un rato en contestar.

_ No… no de forma directa. Pero cada vez que me acerco a Remus, él simplemente se aleja_ dijo Tonks con la voz tomada por el llanto.

_Mira, a lo mejor no se ha dado cuenta de nada. Ya sabes cómo son los hombres… si una no se pone un cartel en la frente que diga "tú me gustas", ellos nunca se dan cuenta de nada_ le dijo Ania con una media sonrisa.

Tonks la miró y rió con la ocurrencia, claramente de mejor humor. Hubo un breve silencio.

_ Tienes razón_ dijo algo más animada y se secó las lágrimas con el borde de su pijama.

Ania la obligó a levantarse de la silla e ir a tomar una ducha. Tonks se dejó guiar y luego entró al baño mientras que Ania se quedó poniendo orden y limpiando un poco. Tardó mucho, ¡no podía creer que su amiga fuera tan desordenada! Luego de un tiempo Tonks apareció en la cocina, ya con mejor aspecto… cambiada y perfumada. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba hirviendo la olla con la poción y apagó el fuego.

_ Ahora hay que dejarla reposar un par de horas y estará lista_ le comentó a Ania que miraba la olla con curiosidad.

_ ¿Es normal que huela tan mal?_ dijo Ania arrugando la nariz.

Tonks se rió y le dijo que no iba a intentar envenenar a Remus.

_ ¿Quieres ir a bañarte?... tú tampoco tienes buen aspecto_ se sonrió Tonks.

_ Es verdad…_ dijo Ania que se rió y luego se dirigió al baño.

Tiempo después, mientras se estaba colocando la túnica que Tonks le había prestado, escuchó unos golpes en la puerta. Pensó que podía ser Charlie o alguien de la Orden y se alegró, seguro que traería noticias. Sintió como Tonks caminaba hacia la puerta y escuchó el ruido de ésta al abrirse, luego… oyó un alarido espeluznante de Tonks y se le congeló el alma.


	14. Conociendo a Tom Ryddle:

**14_Conociendo a Tom Ryddle:**

Lord Voldemort había aparecido frente a un edificio de departamentos en la gran ciudad muggle. Su ansiedad le era difícil de controlar ya que por fin podría recuperar lo que le pertenecía. Miraba hacia el último piso mientras que su mano derecha aferraba la varita que tenía en el bolsillo de la túnica. Su delgado rostro exhibía una sonrisa cargada de malicia y también de curiosidad, pensaba que pronto conocería a Ania. De pronto y muy sorprendido cayó en la cuenta de que estaba más ansioso de conocer a la mujer que de recuperar su antigua medalla, que contenía su preciada alma. Su expresión se tornó seria y movió la cabeza bruscamente, como queriendo espantar ese molesto pensamiento tal cual haría como si fuera un insecto. Su desagrado y su ansiedad por cruzar la calle no le permitieron analizar ese pensamiento ya que sus pies comenzaron a moverse.

Le costó poco entrar al edificio y pronto estuvo frente a la puerta donde estaban las dos mujeres. Sacó su varita de la túnica y golpeó la puerta tres veces. Sintió pasos y luego se abrió la puerta, apareciendo en el umbral Tonks. Voldemort, gratamente sorprendido, sonrió al ver que ni siquiera tenía la varita a mano. ¡Qué ingenuas habían sido!... Atraparlas le pareció facilísimo.

Tonks que había acudido a la puerta pensando que sería Charlie que volvía de la casa de Sirius para traerles nuevas noticias, al ver a Voldemort se quedó petrificada del terror. Su primer pensamiento fue agarrar la varita y cerrar la puerta pero… ¡No tenía idea dónde la había dejado!

_ AAAaaaahhhhhhhhh_ gritó aterrorizada y cerró la puerta, pero el maleficio que le había lanzado Voldemort dio en ella e hiso que ésta se descolgara y se abriera de golpe cayendo al piso. Tonks cayó hacia atrás.

_ ¡Aniaaaa, huyeeeee! ¡Es él!_ alcanzó a gritar la bruja antes de dar contra el piso. Su cabeza golpeó con fuerza la pared y la chica perdió el conocimiento.

Ania estaba en la habitación cuando oyó gritar a Tonks y ni se le ocurrió huir sino que, descalza y con el cabello mojado, salió corriendo de la habitación para ayudar a su amiga. Al llegar hasta donde estaba Tonks pensó que su amiga, que yacía inconsciente en el suelo, estaba muerta y lanzó un grito de angustia. Entonces Voldemort la vio. Ania que nunca lo había visto en su vida, extrañamente lo reconoció al instante y sintió como la medalla que estaba colgada en su cuello bajo la túnica prestada, comenzó a latir fuerte como si reconociera la proximidad de su creador.

El hombre por su parte se quedó estupefacto… La mujer se parecía increíblemente a Georgina, con la única diferencia que su cabello era más oscuro. Por un instante le pareció ver en ella a su antigua amiga, a la única que había tenido en su vida. Ania con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y odio, lo miró a los ojos y rompió aquel hechizo momentáneo. No… no era Georgina, pensó el hombre.

_ Así que tú eres Ania_ le dijo Voldemort mirándola con curiosidad.

La chica retrocedió unos pasos al sentir el peligro en el aire. Miró la varita que el hombre tenía en su mano derecha pero no la apuntaba con ella, sólo descansaba a su lado.

_ Sí… ¿qué quiere?_ le dijo Ania con valentía.

_ Te he estado buscando_ dijo el hombre simplemente y con una sonrisa agregó_ al fin te encuentro…

Ania le pareció que con esa sonrisa se burlaba de ella y se molestó más aún pero en realidad era un gesto de placer. A Voldemort le había agradado conocerla. Su curiosidad e interés por ella crecía minuto a minuto, y por un instante sus sentimientos fueron más humanos, más cálidos.

_ ¿Qué quiere de mí?_ dijo Ania, sus manos temblaban levemente por el pánico. El hombre la miraba de forma rara y se había quedado callado, actitud que la tenía desconcertada. No sabía que pensar… ni qué esperar. Ninguno se dio cuenta de que Tonks se movía en el piso, algo mareada.

_ Quería conocerte_ le dijo el hombre.

_ Pa… ¿para qué?_ tartamudeó la chica. La medalla en su pecho se tornó más cálida y su movimiento se intensificó.

_ Creo que ya lo sabes_ dijo Voldemort amablemente mientras su miraba se dirigía hacia el cuello de la chica.

Ania se asustó ante esa respuesta y volvió a retroceder. No le contestó.

_ Tienes algo que me pertenece._ siguió hablando el hombre.

Avanzó unos pasos hacia ella y levantó la mano que aferraba la varita. En ese momento Tonks, que había recuperado la conciencia, agarró un jarrón de lata que había caído al piso desde la mesa y golpeó a Voldemort en la mano derecha haciendo que la varita de éste volara por el aire. El hombre sorprendido se dio rápidamente la vuelta y golpeó a Tonks en el rostro haciendo que esta cayera al piso nuevamente con un gemido de dolor. Mientras que Ania se lanzó hacia delante y agarró la varita del hombre. Luego lo apuntó con ella con una mano tembleque. Voldemort la vio y comenzó a reír a las carcajadas.

_ ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? ¿Vas a matarme?_ reía el hombre y agregó con desprecio_ ¡Una muggle…!

Ania se sintió en exceso humillada y con furia lanzó la varita de Voldemort por la ventana abierta que estaba a su derecha.

_ ¡Noooo!_ gritó el hombre pero ya era tarde. La varita fue a caer a la calle, varios pisos abajo.

El hombre corrió hacia donde estaba Ania y ésta en pánico se dio la vuelta, entró a la habitación y luego al baño cerrando la puerta tras ella con llave. Lord Voldemort chocó contra la puerta cerrada dando un grito de frustración.

_ ¡Abre la puerta, maldita sea!_ gritó furioso mientras la golpeaba con fuerza. Con su varita podría entrar fácilmente pero carecía de ella.

_ ¡Sal de allí dentro, demonios!_ vociferó el hombre fuera de sí, junto con otros insultos que no escribiré.

Se lanzó contra la puerta tratando de abrirla mientras que dentro del baño estaba Ania llorando de terror. Allí sólo había una pequeña ventanita por la cual no habría podido caber ni un niño. No tenía manera de escapar… Luego de unos minutos el hombre dejó de lanzarse contra la puerta y de golpearla, aunque ésta presentaba una grieta pero no le quedaban muchas fuerzas. Se sentó en la cama, tratando de controlarse y de recuperar el aliento. Maldiciendo la debilidad de su cuerpo. Sólo cuando lo hubo conseguido se paró y se acercó a la puerta del baño, oyó como la mujer lloraba y algo en él pareció ablandarse… cambió de estrategia.

_ Abre la puerta, Ania. No voy a hacerte daño, sólo quiero hablar contigo_ le dijo Voldemort fingiendo calma. Tenía que lograr que la mujer saliera de allí.

_ Váyase…_ dijo débilmente la chica, su voz estaba tomada por el llanto.

_ Vamos… abre la puerta, cariño._ le dijo Voldemort como si ella fuera una criatura. Y en cierto sentido, si tenemos en cuenta su edad, podría haber sido su hija.

La dulzura en la voz de Voldemort y su amable actitud tuvo el efecto contrario al que se había propuesto generar el hombre, Ania desconfió de él de inmediato.

_ Déjeme en paz_ le dijo la chica con firmeza. No pensaba salir de allí por nada del mundo.

De pronto ambos sintieron las sirenas de la policía. Evidentemente algún vecino había oído el ruido y los había llamado. Voldemort se asustó, con su varita habría sido fácil deshacerse de los policías pero sin ella se encontraba vulnerable. La furia lo invadió de repente…

_ ¡Abre la maldita puerta!_ vociferó furioso mientras la golpeaba.

Pero Ania no se inmutó, había renacido en ella una esperanza al escuchar ese sonido y al advertir que Voldemort se escuchaba preocupado.

_ ¡Si no abres esa puerta ya mismo me las pagarás!_ gritó el hombre pero al sentir pasos en las escaleras cercanas al departamento se calló.

Tenía que salir de allí urgente sino iban a encontrarlo. Miró hacia el dormitorio y vio una ventana… no, no podría salir por allí, estaban en el séptimo piso. Tendría que salir por la puerta principal.

_ Volveré por ti y te juro que te arrepentirás de esto, Ania_ le susurró el hombre antes de salir corriendo del lugar. Al pasar por la cama tomó algo que había en ella.

Al salir del departamento se escondió detrás de la puerta que daba hacia las escaleras justo a tiempo, los policías que pasaron por al lado de él no lo vieron y corrieron hacia el departamento de Tonks. Voldemort vio que entraron y se coló por las escaleras, bajando sin hacer ruido. Ya en la calle alzó su varita que todavía estaba allí, y se fue caminando lentamente para no llamar la atención. Luego desapareció. La furia de ese fracaso iba a torturarlo por varios días…

En el departamento, Tonks que tenía un corte en la cabeza que sangraba y Ania que estaba ilesa, convencieron a los policías de que un ladrón había entrado y las había atacado. Los dos hombres se entretuvieron un rato hablando con las dos chicas y, recomendándoles que por ese día fueran a la casa de algún familiar, se fueron por donde habían venido. Las dos chicas se miraron sin poder creer la suerte que habían tenido y Tonks siguiendo el concejo de los policías decidió ir a la casa de sus padres por si a Voldemort se le ocurría regresar.

Pronto se encontraron en la casa de la familia Tonks que al ver a las chicas se alteraron mucho, en especial la madre de la chica que angustiada trataba de curarle la herida que tenía en la cabeza. Allí pasaron el día esperando que Dumbledore apareciera. Le habían avisado lo que había ocurrido en el departamento y el anciano había dado la orden de que la chica no se moviera de allí hasta que él llegara. En ese momento se encontraba lejos, sólo Dios sabe dónde, pero no tardaría en aparecer.

Por su lado Voldemort llegó a la mansión en donde se hospedaba, furioso y sin poder creer la mala suerte que había tenido. ¡Era increíble! Se arrepentía de no haber vuelto cuando tuvo la varita en la mano y su furia consigo mismo crecía de a momentos. Destruyó todo lo que había a su alcance y hasta su fiel mascota estuvo a punto de ligarse una buena patada pero se salvó gracias a un imprudente mortífago que tocó la puerta en ese momento. Voldemort no estaba de humor para vistitas y menos para dar explicaciones de lo sucedido, así que recibió al hombre con un maleficio que no lo mató de milagro. El mortífago, que era nada más ni nada menos que Yaxley, huyó por su vida y desapareció en cuanto pudo. Parecía que al Señor Tenebroso le había dado el berrinche más grande de su vida.

Cuando logró calmarse le dolía todo el cuerpo y maldiciendo a todo el mundo se acostó para renovar energías. Se estaba recuperando bien pero gracias a estos fracasos y sus excesos, tenía decaídas bastante graves. Se decidió en que desde ese momento ya no participaría más en esos eventos hasta que se recuperara por completo. Finalmente terminó durmiéndose mientras pensaba en las órdenes que daría a sus mortífagos al día siguiente. Sin embargo poco descansó ya que soñó con Ania toda la noche…

Ania estaba junto a la familia Tonks cenando una sopa caliente, inmersos en el silencio, cuando apareció Dumbledore. Venía con una cara de preocupación bastante alarmante y unas ojeras que le daban un aire de enfermo.

_ ¡Oh, Dumbledore!_ exclamó el señor Tonks al verlo, estaba preocupado por su aspecto. Se levantó y lo saludó con un apretón de manos.

_ ¡Ah, Albus! ¿Quieres un plato de sopa?_ le ofreció la señora Tonks hablando casi al mismo tiempo que su marido.

_Oh gracias, Andrómeda, me encantaría_ dijo el anciano con una sonrisa y se sentó a la mesa.

Las dos chicas saludaron al anciano con alivio, su presencia siempre provocaba seguridad en los demás. La señora Tonks se levantó apresurada y le sirvió un plato de sopa. Mientras que el señor Tonks hablaba por lo bajo con Dumbledore. Cuando su esposa se hubo sentado de nuevo entonces el anciano volvió a hablar.

_ Bueno, me gustaría que me contaran lo que ha pasado. Algo sé por la familia Weasley pero mi información se desvanece allí_ les dijo Dumbledore a las dos chicas.

Entonces éstas le contaron todo, con detalles, y cuando terminaron de hablar ya habían pasado como dos horas. Dumbledore estaba preocupado, la seguridad de Ania era un problema que debían resolver con urgencia. El hecho de que Voldemort en persona se hubiera presentado para capturarla daba a entender la importancia que tenía para él el asunto. El anciano estaba seguro que Voldemort movería cielo y tierra hasta encontrarla. Los encantamientos de protección no habían servido de nada y las casas de todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix estaban vigiladas por sus seguidores.

_ ¿A dónde piensas trasladarla, Albus?_ dijo el señor Tonks.

_ Podría quedarse aquí…_ dijo la señora Tonks tomando la mano de Ania y sonriéndole. Ania le devolvió la sonrisa.

Sin embargo Dumbledore negó con la cabeza.

_ No, es peligroso. Ya sabemos que los encantamientos de protección no sirvieron de nada en el pasado._ dijo Dumbledore con seriedad. Ania se sintió defraudad.

_ Podrías pedirle al Ministro que nos ponga otros más eficientes. A Tu sabes quién le costará mucho romperlos si no sabe cuáles son._ dijo el señor Tonks.

_ De ahí vengo… pero Fudge no colaborará. Ya saben… sigue diciendo que Voldemort no regresó. Se niega a admitir la verdad._ dijo Dumbledore con un gesto de cansancio.

Los señores Tonks se sorprendieron y su hija dio un suspiro de fastidio, al trabajar en el Ministerio ya se esperaba esa actitud. Ania simplemente no podía creerlo.

_ ¡Pero cómo puede ser!_ exclamó Ania perpleja.

Entonces le explicaron todo el problema que había con el Ministro de magia y su tozuda actitud de no admitir que Voldemort había vuelto mientras cerraba los ojos a la evidencia. Asique simplemente se había negado a ayudarlos y se había reído de Dumbledore por creer que la chica muggle necesitara algún tipo de ayuda. Todo el asunto le había parecido un cuento y una locura más del anciano. Asique no movería ni un dedo por ellos. Debían irse olvidando de aquella esperanza.

_ ¿Entonces por qué no la trasladas a Hogwarts? Sería lo más conveniente._ dijo el señor Tonks.

Dumbledore suspiró ruidosamente. Ese era otro problema más…

_ Fudge quiere imponerme a un nuevo profesor… nos vigilan… creo que cree que quiero quitarle el puesto o algo así_ dijo el anciano con cansancio.

Todos protestaron ante esa nueva locura del Ministro.

_ Y si llevo a Ania allí ahora, antes del periodo escolar, lo tomará como una afrenta hacia él_ dijo Dumbledore.

_ ¿Pero por qué?_ se sorprendió Tonks.

_ Porque se niega a admitir que está en peligro y creerá que ingresa al colegio con otro fin_ dijo el anciano.

_ Entonces, ¿qué pasará con ella?_ dijo la señora Tonks.

_ Cuando comiencen las clases y yo esté allí residiendo, vendrá con nosotros. Minerva y los otros profesores se han ofrecido a ser sus protectores. Pero por ahora nada más se puede hacer que mantenerla oculta en una casa de seguridad_ dijo Dumbledore.

_ El problema es que nos vigilan a todos, ¿no?_ dijo el señor Tonks sin poder creer que cuidar a Ania fuera tan complicado.

_ Sí… no puede quedarse con nadie que pertenezca a la Orden del Fénix, ni que tenga alguna relación o parentesco con esta._ dijo el anciano.

_ ¡Pero quién se ofrecerá a cuidarla! Nadie querrá hacerlo luego que le expliquemos que Tú sabes quién va tras ella._ dijo la señora Tonks.

Ania y Tonks estaban calladas y se miraban con preocupación. Ania lamentaba todo lo que les estaba causando a esas personas. Sentía que no podía ponerlos más en peligro, no después de lo que había pasado esos días. Hablando con Dumbledore se enteró de que la familia Weasley estaba bien pero, ¿y si hubiera pasado lo contrario?, jamás se lo perdonaría. Hubo un breve silencio en donde cada uno se quedó pensando.

_ Queda sólo un lugar donde podrías estar sin ser detectada pero… es peligroso_ le dijo Dumbledore a Ania, rompiendo el silencio. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos mirándolo.

_ ¿Dónde?_ dijo la chica.

_ En casa de Severus Snape_ dijo Dumbledore.

Ania se quedó estupefacta y algo, bueno seamos sinceros, horrorizada. Snape siempre la había tratado mal y después de lo del incidente nada quería saber con él. Recordó con molestia que, ¡la había llamado zorra! No quería saber nada con ir a vivir con él, el tiempo que fuera, y estuvo a punto de protestar a pesar de todo. No quería poner obstáculos en tan difícil asunto pero… ¡ir a vivir con Snape! ¡Ni loca! Dumbledore que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos le palmeó la mano.

_ No te preocupes, Severus es un poco… pero estarás segura allí_ le dijo el anciano. Un poco "maldito", pensó Ania.

_ Pe… pero…_ protestó a pesar de todo, sin embargo el anciano no la dejó continuar.

_ Es la única casa en donde jamás se le ocurriría a Voldemort que tú estás en ella_ dijo Dumbledore_ nunca te buscará allí…

_ Es el sitio perfecto… la casa de uno de ellos_ murmuró el señor Tonks como para sí pero se veía que no estaba muy seguro.

_ Es muy peligroso, Abus, si alguien la ve…_ dijo la señora Tonks.

_ Lo sé… lo sé… pero ya he hablado con Severus y hemos discutido los detalles_ dijo Dumbledore.

_ ¿Y está de acuerdo?_ exclamó Ania sorprendida y su amiga también se sorprendió.

_ Claro que sí… nos espera ahora._ dijo Dumbledore.

Media hora después de esta conversación y luego de despedirse de los demás, Ania se dirigía junto a Dumbledore a la casa de Snape.


	15. En casa de Snape:

**15_ En casa de Snape:**

Ir en un transporte público para muggles junto a Dumbledore no fue buena idea. El noble anciano llamaba más la atención allí sentado tanto como si un elefante se hubiera aparecido por allí de repente. Ania pensó que viajaban de incógnito, así Voldemort no los descubría pero eso parecía no importarle a Dumbledore. Luego más adelante comprendió que cerca de él, el Señor Tenebroso jamás se atrevería a acercarse. Los muggles que los rodeaban comentaban entre ellos mirando al anciano, algunos hasta se reían… ¡y cómo juzgarlos! Un hombre ya pasado en edad vistiendo una túnica de brillante color morado, zapatos con hebilla en punta y luciendo una larga barba que se confundía con su cabellera blanca, era para llamar la atención de cualquiera.

_ Debí cambiarme antes, ya sabes, con algo más apropiado. Pero pensé que era más urgente trasladarte a ti_ fue el único comentario del hombre al sentirse observado. No se veía preocupado, en realidad parecía divertido.

Ania iba nerviosa, no podía creer que estuviera viajando hacia la casa de Snape, menos que tuviera que vivir con él (sólo Dios sabe hasta cuándo), y mucho menos que el hombre no se hubiera opuesto a tan disparatada idea. Sin embargo en esto se equivocaba… no es que Snape no se hubiera opuesto a vivir con ella, se había opuesto pero se vio acorralado y tuvo que ceder. No sin antes protestar desesperado.

Si la chica estaba nerviosa por tener que vivir con él, Snape lo estaba mucho más. En ese momento estaba en su casa, paseándose por la pequeña sala de un lado para otro, maldiciendo la locura de Dumbledore de traer a la chica allí a su cuidado. Era demasiado… demasiada responsabilidad. ¿Qué haría si uno de sus amigos se aparecía repentinamente y sin avisar?... ¡Entonces la agarras de los pelos y la encierras en la alacena!... pensó de repente y comenzó a reír por lo bajo… pero el asunto no estaba para esos chistes…

Otra cosa que le preocupaba eran sus vecinos. No era que tuviera trato con alguno de ellos, pero le temía a la chismería que se produciría si por casualidad alguien se enteraba de que él estaba viviendo con una mujer. ¡Y muggle encima!... pensó algo decaído. Bueno eso en realidad a ellos no les importaría ya que eran muggles, no había un mago en varios km a la redonda o al menos eso era lo que él creía pero nunca se sabía hasta dónde podrían viajar los comentarios maliciosos. Especialmente le temía a la vecina de la esquina… de niños habían sido casi enemigos y de adultos se detestaban. Cada vez que pasaba por su lado, la mujer le largaba alguna grosería. Y él, como un buen caballero, no le respondía… bueno… de vez en cuando…

El otro problema, y el más grave de todos, era lo que pasaría si el Señor Tenebroso se enteraba de que él le estaba dando alojamiento a la mujer y no había dicho nada. Pensar que iba matarlo era poco… porque primero iba a torturarlo hasta que la última gota de sangre abandonara su cuerpo con un dolor insoportable que le causaría seguro un colapso nervioso. Snape no quería ni imaginarse lo que ocurriría… ese tiempo en que ella viviría allí iba a tener que andarse con un cuidado extremo.

Mmmmmm podría encerrarla en la habitación que estaba desocupada con barrotes en la puerta y la ventana, dejándole en la puerta sólo una pequeña rendija para pasarle la comida. Eso sería una buena idea… y no molestaría tanto… ni tendría que verla… ¿se habría comprado ya ropa decente? ¡Y si no era así! ¿Qué haría él?... pensaba Snape con una media sonrisa y luego, en las últimas reflexiones, se ruborizó intensamente y su rostro adquirió una expresión de temor. A pesar de su prepotencia, su sarcasmo y su egocentrismo le tenía vergüenza a las mujeres y vivir con una de ellas era algo tan nuevo e inesperado que no tenía idea de cómo actuar.

En esas complicadas reflexiones estaba Snape cuando sintió golpes en la puerta de su casa. Eran Dumbledore y Ania que habían llegado allí luego de una larga caminata a través de varios barrios muggles. El anciano había insistido en que se bajaran del transporte público un par de paradas antes. Sin mencionar que se habían perdido en el laberinto de casas iguales, aunque Dumbledore no lo quiso admitir. Los dos estaban sin aliento y muy cansados, cuando Snape les abrió la puerta.

_ Menos mal que te encuentro despierto, Severus, lamento que nos hayamos tardado tanto_ fue el saludo de Dumbledore a Snape mientras atravesaba el estrecho corredor hacia la pequeña sala de estar.

_ No hay problema, Albus_ fue la respuesta del hombre. Pero en realidad pensaba que por más que se hubiera acostado la inminente llegada de ellos no le habría permitido dormir.

Ania se limitó a saludarlo con un gesto de la mano y Snape le gruño algo como respuesta que sólo él entendió. Luego ambos siguieron a Dumbledore hasta la sala, nerviosos e incómodos aunque en ninguno de los dos rostros se podría adivinar aquellos sentimientos. Cuando atravesaron la puerta, el anciano ya estaba sentado en uno de los sillones que estaban allí y estaba estirando las piernas.

La chica observó la sala con curiosidad, el mobiliario era escaso, de pobre aspecto y algo sucio. La habitación estaba casi en la semi oscuridad, sólo la luz del fuego de la chimenea la alumbraba, y Ania no se explicaba cómo podía ser que Snape lo tuviera prendido con el calor que hacía. A pesar de todo le gustó mucho la extensa biblioteca que poseía el hombre y que ocupaba cada rincón de las paredes que rodeaban ese cuarto. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando advirtió que Snape le señalaba una silla para que se sentara. ¡No puede abrir la boca y hablar, como alguien normal!... pensó Ania exasperada. De todos modos se sentó en la silla y Snape lo hizo frente al anciano.

_ Bueno, Severus, no hay mucho que discutir ya_ dijo Dumbledore, no porque lo creyera sino para no darle ocasión de ello_ Ania, te quedarás con Severus hasta que empiece el periodo escolar y te traslades junto a nosotros a Hogwarts que es más seguro.

_ ¿Y… cuándo será eso?_ dijo Ania pero ya lo sabía.

_ En un par de semanas_ dijo Dumbledore_ luego irás hasta allá junto con Severus y en el colegio quedarás a cargo de la profesora McGonagall que te enseñará todo lo que tienes que saber para vivir allí pero… estoy hablando demasiado… eso será después, por el momento vivirás aquí.

Ania asintió con la cabeza… ¡dos semanas viviendo junto a Snape! ¿Cómo iba a soportarlo? Bueno al menos Tonks iba a ir a visitarla, pensaba la chica y en eso estaba cuando el anciano hombre le comunicó una nueva revelación.

_ Tendrás que vivir aquí encerrada y lo lamento mucho, supongo que cuando me vaya Severus te hablará de las reglas que te hemos de imponer. Seguro no serán de tu agrado pero son necesarias para tú seguridad y la de Severus. Además que no podrás recibir visitas de ningún tipo ni salir a la calle._ dijo Dumbledore.

_ ¡Nadie vendrá a verme!_ exclamó Ania algo triste y preocupada.

_ No, pero no te preocupes, seguro que encontrarás algo útil en qué ocuparte. Yo los visitaré si surge algún problema._ dijo Dumbledore.

Ania estaba desconsolada… encerrada sin poder hablar con nadie que no sea Snape… no podía creerlo. Dumbledore que adivinó aquellos pensamientos decidió que era mejor no seguir comunicándole malas noticias… la chica ya tenía demasiado…

_ Bueno, me voy. Ya sabes qué hacer si tienes problemas, Severus_ dijo el hombre dirigiendo la mirada a Snape.

_ Sí, Dumbledore, no se preocupe_ dijo Snape. Su rostro era inexpresivo y serio. No había abierto la boca en toda la entrevista.

Dumbledore finalmente salió de la casa y Ania tuvo una sensación de abandono que no pudo despegar de ella. Mientras Snape fue a abrirle la puerta, la chica se quedó sentada allí con una expresión bastante miserable. Cuando éste volvió se quedó allí parado mirándola fijo.

_ Asique tuviste un encuentro con el Señor Tenebroso en persona_ comentó el hombre, parecía ansioso y expectante.

Ania asintió con la cabeza.

_ ¿Intentó… hacerte daño?_ dijo Severus, quería oír de su boca todo lo que había ocurrido.

_ Sí… pero le tiré la varita por la ventana y me encerré en el baño_ dijo Ania sonriendo.

A Snape, que ya lo había oído y no podía creerlo, le parecería muy cómico el asunto si no conociera al hombre oscuro. Por eso no sonrió.

_ Tuviste suerte_ fue su frío comentario.

La sonrisa de la cara de Ania se borró y no dijo nada más. La verdad que su experiencia con Voldemort no había sido nada graciosa, pero lo resultaba desconcertante la actitud de Snape. Luego de un largo e incómodo silencio, Snape se levantó de la silla en donde estaba sentado.

_ Ven, te mostraré dónde dormirás. Ya es muy tarde. Mañana hablaremos de las reglas que tienes que respetar en mi casa_ dijo Snape.

Ania sorprendida aún por su frialdad cayó en la cuenta de que él estaba menos contento que ella de tener que convivir juntos. Ya se imaginaba cómo sería de ahora en adelante sus días… estaba decaída.

El hombre la condujo por una puerta que estaba disimulada en la biblioteca, y luego por una angosta escalera que subía hasta perderse en la oscuridad. Snape prendió una vela y subieron. Arriba había un estrecho corredor con cuatro puertas. El hombre se detuvo delante de una de ellas y la abrió.

_ Aquí dormirás. Es pequeña pero la arregle para ti_ dijo el hombre.

La habitación era pequeña pero confortable, tenía una cama, una mesilla de luz y un ropero de madera oscura. La única ventana que poseía daba a la calle y estaba oculta por unas largas cortinas oscuras.

_ No la abras, nadie puede saber que estas aquí_ le dijo el hombre al observar que la chica la miraba.

_ Lo sé…_ suspiró Ania sentándose en la cama. Ésta tenía sábanas viejas y remendadas con cuidado, pero estaban limpias y a la chica le agradó su suavidad.

_ La habitación que está en frente es el baño y la de la derecha la mía_ le explicó Snape y agregó_ no entres en ella y siempre toca la puerta.

Ania se sorprendió de la aclaración, algo incómoda. Obviamente que iba a tocar la puerta antes de entrar… y si podía evitarlo, jamás la vería. Pensó la chica.

_ La de la izquierda la mantengo cerrada. Tienes prohibido entrar allí y si te llego a descubrir haciéndolo…

_ ¡No lo haré!_ lo interrumpió molesta. Pero su curiosidad se despertó… ¿qué ocultaba allí, Snape?

_ Bien… ¿Quieres un té antes de acostarte?_ le dijo Snape.

Aquella amabilidad le sorprendió a Ania pero declinó su oferta asegurándole que estaba cansada y que prefería dormir. Asique el hombre se fue y la dejó sola allí para que descansara. Ania se recostó en la cama y se quedó mirando el techo, la casa estaba silenciosa y el viento golpeaba las ventanas. Poco después oyó un ruido, seguro que sería Snape al subir las escaleras para acostarse y así era en efecto, pero aquello la asustó un poco. Esa casa, por alguna extraña razón, la asustaba más que la de Sirius. Y el temor que sentía no la abandonó hasta que se quedó dormida.

Al otro día se levantó un poco incómoda ya que se había dormido con la ropa puesta. Se sentó en la cama pensando que iba a necesitar ciertas cosas (como un cepillo de dientes). Su huida de la casa de los Weasley y luego de la de Tonks la habían dejado sólo con lo puesto. Llevaba encima una túnica negra y unos zapatos de Tonks que le quedaban grandes. Su ropa y todas sus cosas habían quedado atrás en esas dos casas.

Fue al baño distraída y pensando que tenía que plantearle el asunto a Snape cuando abrió la puerta del baño, sin tocar antes. Desgraciadamente a Severus se le había ocurrido darse un baño aquella mañana. La chica levantó la vista del suelo y vio al hombre que estaba parado frente al espejo, con el cabello chorreando agua y un toallón atado a la cintura. Su pecho estaba desnudo y mojado. Snape la miró asustado, o más bien aterrorizado, y con un grito de angustia agarró la puerta y la cerró en su cara.

_ ¡Está ocupado!_ le gritó el hombre con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza, mientras cerraba la puerta.

La puerta le dio en la nariz de Ania que emitió un grito de dolor. Y se llevó la mano a la cara asustada de que se la hubiera roto pero comprobó que no era así.

_Perdón, no me di cuenta._ dijo la chica con voz gangosa. Maldiciendo al hombre en su interior y luego volvió a su cuarto.

Dentro de él esperó un largo rato mientras pensaba con qué cara iba a mirar a Severus después de eso, pero Snape no salía del baño. Sus ojos dieron con el ropero y con curiosidad lo abrió… estaba vacío, excepto por unos trapos sucios que estaban tirados allí y un peine viejo al cual le faltaban varias puntas que encontró en uno de sus cajones.

_ Esto servirá_ dijo como para sí misma y comenzó a peinarse.

Luego, cansada ya de esperar bajó hacia la sala. Mientras que Snape se demoraba en el baño a propósito tratando de calmarse, estaba muy alterado. No podía creer lo que había pasado… si la chica entra 10 segundos antes lo descubre en pelotas. Estaba avergonzado y temeroso de lo que pudiera pensar ella, ya que su cuerpo no le gustaba. Cuando logró recuperar la serenidad salió del baño, comprobando antes de que ella no estuviera cerca, y se fue a cambiar a su habitación. No hacía ni 24 hs que estaba allí y ya estaba teniendo problemas con ella.

Cuando Ania bajó a la sala decidió preparar el desayuno ya que no tenía ganas de esperar a que Snape bajara. El día anterior apenas había comido algo y estaba muerta de hambre. Sin embargo a simple vista no había ninguna puerta que conducía a la cocina y, luego de estar observando dónde podría estar y de salir varias veces hacia el corredor de entrada, descubrió la bendita puerta disimulada en una parte de la extensa biblioteca.

La cocina era pequeña, había una alacena y una despensa. La chica preparó el té pero no encontró nada comestible. La vieja heladera estaba vacía, la alacena sólo contenía lo indispensable para cocinar, una olla, una sartén, etc; pero nada que se pudiera llevar al estómago, con excepción de un frasco con unas asquerosas galletas verdes. Pensó divertida si Snape no estaría cultivando hongos…

Había metido la cabeza en la despensa para encontrarse sólo con telas de araña cuando hubo un ruido a sus espaldas.

_ ¿Qué buscas?_ dijo Snape que se había acercado a ella silenciosamente.

Ania pegó un salto del susto y cerró rápidamente la puerta de la despensa. Estaba avergonzada de que Snape la hubiera pillado rebuscando en sus cosas.

_ Yo… sólo…algo…_ balbuceó la chica.

_ Es de mala educación meterse con las cosas que no son de uno_ dijo Snape con frialdad.

Ania se puso colorada.

_ Esta casa está deshabitada casi todo el año y yo llegué ayer_ continuó Snape_ no he tenido tiempo de comprar nada.

_ ¡Oh! No sabía…_ dijo Ania y agregó_ preparé un té.

Snape se sorprendió pero no pareció contento. Algo que desconcertó a la chica.

_ No deberías… no lo vuelvas a hacer. No puedes entrar a mi cocina como si… Es peligroso, no lo hagas más._ dijo el hombre molesto.

Estaba preocupado porque la cocina muggle que estaba allí era vieja y andaba mal. Él no la ocupaba nunca ya que usaba su varita o compraba algo ya hecho. Si Ania metía las manos allí podría haber un accidente. Ésta no comprendió sus razones.

_ ¿Pero por qué?... sé cocinar_ dijo ofendida.

_ Porque no._ dijo de manera cortante Snape pero al ver que la chica iba a discutir dijo_ anda mal y podría haber un accidente… desde ahora en más no tienes permiso de entrar aquí.

_ ¡Está bien!_ le dijo Ania de mal humor_ pero deberías agradecer el desayuno… "es de buena educación".

Le largó la chica repitiendo la frase que él le había dicho anteriormente, luego se dio vuelta, salió y cerró la puerta con fuerza. En la sala se sentó en un sillón con los brazos cruzados. Ya se imaginaba cómo sería su vida allí si a Snape le molestaba hasta que ella hiciera el desayuno.

El hombre apareció en la sala-comedor con una bandeja que contenías dos taza de té y las colocó en la mesa, luego tomando una se sentó.

_ Gracias_ dijo sin mirar a la chica.

Ania se dio cuenta de que esa palabra al hombre le había costado mucho pronunciarla. Esto hizo que se calmara un poco y se acercara a la mesa. Tomó la otra taza y se sentó frente a él.

_ De nada_ le dijo.


	16. La visita de los mortífagos:

**16_La visita de los mortífagos:**

Mientras pasaban los días, la convivencia no siempre fue fácil pero normalmente solucionaban sus problemas. Ania que era una persona activa se aburría encerrada en aquella casa ya que Severus le había prohibido todo, desde usar la cocina hasta tocar sus preciosos libros. Así que la chica no tenía otra cosa que hacer que levantarse, comer y dormir. Con el tiempo empezó a coser, más por necesidad que por gusto, ya que Snape le había conseguido una túnica de un talle más grande que el que tenía y cuando se lo hizo notar el hombre tuvo una solución muy práctica. Se encogió de hombros y le dijo que engordara. Algo que a Ania no le gustó. Así que a partir de aquella vez consiguió tela y se estaba cociendo un vestido y arreglando la túnica, algo que le llevaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

Severus, por su parte, estaba acostumbrado a vivir solo y en silencio. El caos de actividad que le provocaba a su existencia la chica lo tenía alterado y de mal humor. A él le gustaba sentarse a leer un libro en el más absoluto silencio, sin que le hablaran, pero Ania que le parecía ridículo vivir allí sin dirigirse la palabra siempre lo interrumpía con preguntas o frases. Le decía que se levantara y la ayudara a limpiar o que preparara la comida porque si no Severus leía hasta la noche y no se conectaba con la realidad hasta que su estómago se lo exigía.

Asique como verán con dos personalidades, si bien no tan distintas, con hábitos distintos chocaban a diario. Hasta que bastó el paso del tiempo para que aprendieran a conocerse y a convivir sin molestar al otro.

Había pasado casi una semana cuando pasó lo que más temían, Snape tuvo una visita inesperada de sus amigos. Era sábado y los dos estaban peleados…

La noche anterior Ania se había levantado de madrugada para tomar agua. No podía dormir y tenía sed. Bajó a la cocina tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a Snape, se demoró un rato en la cocina y luego volvió a subir pero antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación se dio cuenta de que la puerta de la habitación que Snape siempre mantenía cerrada con llave estaba entreabierta.

Con curiosidad se acercó a la puerta, el lugar estaba oscuro y no parecía haber nadie allí. Pensó que era muy raro y que seguro que Severus se había olvidado de cerrarla, asique se dio la vuelta y caminó unos pasos hacia su propia habitación pero se paró de golpe. La curiosidad que tenía la devolvió de nuevo al sitio… si daba un vistazo a la habitación vería qué ocultaba ahí Snape y que no quería que nadie viera. No estaba bien… pero Severus no iba a enterarse… seguro que estaba durmiendo.

Asique se decidió, abrió la puerta con cuidado, que produjo en leve chirrido. Ania asustada miró hacia la puerta de la habitación de Snape pero no escuchó nada, asique entró y prendió la luz. Cuando vio lo que había dentro se quedó asombrada. La habitación parecía de un adolescente. Era pequeña, con una ventana oscura y una cama contra la pared. Al lado de la cama colgaban estandartes que representaban a una serpiente en verde y plata, más tarde sabría que era el escudo de Slytherin. En una cómoda había varias fotos cubiertas de polvo. Ania tomó una y le sopló la mugre. En ella había un adolescente de cabello largo oscuro y nariz prominente… era el propio Snape. Ania sonrió. Aquí y allá había fotos con amigos en distintos paisajes en donde Severus se veía feliz. La chica no comprendió por qué el hombre mantenía la habitación cerrada y tal cual estaba en su adolescencia. Hasta que giró la cabeza y la vio…

Del otro lado de la habitación había una mesilla pequeña con varias fotos pero esta vez no pertenecían a Snape. En las fotos aparecía una chica pelirroja y algunas de ellas parecían haber sido arrancadas de algún diario. Con mucha curiosidad y algo sorprendida tomó una de ellas en sus manos. La mujer le sonreía desde el marco… ¿Quién será?... pensó Ania. Tomó otra foto donde la chica tendría unos años más, quizás su edad, parecía sostener algo pero esa parte estaba arrancada y no se veía… Qué raro, pensó. Estaba tan concentrada pensando en la misteriosa mujer que no se dio cuenta que Severus estaba en el umbral de la puerta con el rostro contraído de la rabia.

_ ¿Qué haces?_ le dijo con una peligrosa voz suave.

Ania pegó un respingo y casi saltó hasta el techo del susto, se dio media vuelta y lo miró asustada y con cara culpable.

_ Yo…. No… nada…_ balbuceó aterrada al ver al hombre furioso.

_ Te dije que no entraras aquí_ le dijo sin levantar la voz pero Ania sintió el peligro.

_ Lo sé pero… la puerta estaba abierta y…

_ ¡Mentira!_ vociferó furioso Snape_ ¡Te advertí que no entraras! ¡Es mi casa y son mis cosas y no tienes derecho!

Ania no comprendía por qué estaba tan furioso.

_ ¡No es mentira! ¡Estaba abierta!_ se defendió la chica pero Severus no la escuchaba.

El hombre avanzó hacia ella y por unos segundos Ania creyó que iba a pegarle pero no fue así, la tomó del brazo y la arrastró por el pasillo y luego la empujó dentro de su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Sacó la varita y la cerró con un encantamiento que como era obvio Ania no podría abrir.

_ ¡Qué haces! ¡No puedes encerrarme! ¡Abre la puerta!_ gritaba la chica asustada y sin poder creerlo.

Severus que estaba fuera de sí por la rabia de haber descubierto que ella había entrado allí y visto las fotos de Lily, regresó a su antigua habitación y cerró la puerta con otro encantamiento. Estaba seguro que Ania le había mentido y había logrado entrar a la habitación eligiendo esa hora en que él dormía. Le parecía una acción premeditada y por lo tanto más perversa. No recordó que él mismo aquella tarde había entrado para sacar unas toallas que estaban allí y se había olvidado de cerrarla ya que normalmente no lo hacía cuando estaba solo.

Al día siguiente Snape ya estaba más calmado y se había arrepentido de encerrar a la chica… si le decía a Dumbledore que él la había maltratado estaría en problemas. Se levantó y retiró el encantamiento que mantenía la puerta cerrada de Ania y luego bajó a desayunar. Cuando Ania se despertó estaba de muy mal humor, no comprendía nada y le había dolido que Severus no le creyera y encima la había encerrado. Probó la puerta y se sorprendió mucho cuando se abrió.

_ Siéntate, quiero hablar contigo_ le dijo Snape apenas la vio aparecer por las escaleras.

Ania se acercó a él y se sentó frente, con el ánimo preparado para defenderse.

_ Te prohíbo que vuelvas a entrar ahí y si lo haces me comunicaré con Dumbledore para que te traslade a otro lugar_ le dijo con seriedad.

_ ¡Yo no entré a propósito, la puerta estaba abierta!_ dijo Ania.

_ ¡Cállate y no me mientas…!

_ ¡No me hagas callar! ¡Es la verdad!_ se enfureció Ania_ y si quieres llamar a Dumbledore ¡hazlo! ¡Mejor! Así al menos ya no tendré que verte la cara.

Snape se sorprendió y se enojó aún más con ese comentario.

_ ¡Bien! ¡Lo haré!_ le gritó en la cara Severus.

_ ¡Lo celebro! ¡Así voy a la casa de Sirius, que es un mejor hombre que tú!_ le dijo Ania para ofenderlo.

Tuvo efecto, fue como si a Snape le hubieran dado un bofetón en la cara.

_ ¡Qué dices mocosa! ¡Tú no sabes nada! Yo… yo…_ dijo Snape que perdió el dominio de sí mismo.

_ ¡Tú eres sólo un asqueroso mortífago que se codea con Voldemort!_ lo interrumpió Ania.

_ ¡No pronuncies ese nombre!_ la cortó Snape._ tú no sabes a lo que me expongo siempre ¡asique no abras la boca! ¡No tienes idea! Además que deberías estar agradecida que te haya recibido en mí casa.

_ ¿Agradecida de qué? ¡No puedo hacer nada! No puedo ni entrar a la cocina y me sorprende que me dejes usa tu baño…

_ ¡Es mi casa y son mis cosas!_ dijo el hombre ya fuera de sí. Se levantó de golpe._ Voy a llamar a Dumbledore.

_ Es la mejor idea que se te ha ocurrido en toda la semana_ le dijo Ania con sarcasmo.

_ Y no le digas a nadie sobre lo que viste._ dijo Snape.

_ ¿Qué cosa? ¡A nadie le importa un pepino quién es tu estúpida noviecita!_ estalló Ania ya que el asunto le parecía ridículo, ya que como es obvio no sabía nada del asunto.

Snape se puso blanco como el papel y no le respondió.

_ ¿Y a dónde está, de paso? No la he visto por aquí…_ le dijo Ania con el ceño fruncido sin tener idea de nada ya que creía que lo había dejado por alguien.

_ Está muerta_ dijo Snape y la voz le tembló un poco.

Ania se quedó perpleja y se puso colorada, estaba avergonzada… ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido? Se dio cuenta que Snape parecía sufrir.

_ Y no es mi noviecita… nunca lo fue…_ susurró el hombre más para sí mismo. Estaba dolido.

_ Lo… lo siento_ balbuceó Ania sin saber qué hacer.

Aquella conversación acabó allí y durante todo el día apenas se dirigieron la palabra, sin embargo Severus no llamó a Dumbledore. Aquella tarde cuando Severus leía un libro en el más absoluto silencio y Ania se estaba bañando, tocaron la puerta. El hombre se levantó y fue a abrir sin asomo de temor ya que pensaba que sería algún vendedor muggle, como siempre. Una enorme sorpresa se llevó cuando descubrió que no era así… del otro lado de la puerta estaban nada menos que sus "amigos" mortífagos. Intentó retroceder y hacer como si no hubiera nadie pero Yaxley, que era un metido, ya lo había visto por la ventana. Asique Severus no lo quedó otra que abrir…

_ ¿Qué te pasa, Snape, no ibas a abrir?_ le dijo Yaxley con una sonrisa ya que advirtió la intención de Severus.

_ No, yo…_ balbuceó el hombre molesto.

_ ¿Tienes un buen vino, Snape? Entremos antes que un feo muggle nos vea_ dijo una mujer que estaba detrás de todos. Era Bellatrix Lestrange que empujó a sus compañeros y entró a la casa del hombre sin recibir invitación.

Al ver a Bellatrix y a su hermana Narcisa se dio cuenta de que aquella no era una visita normal. Por lo general sólo algunos de los hombres allí presentes lo visitaban para charlar. Y últimamente sólo Lucius Malfoy. Snape se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar a la larga procesión.

_ Te preguntarás por qué vinimos, Severus_ dijo Lucius cuando estuvieron todos en la sala.

_ La verdad que sí_ dijo Snape.

Estaba nervioso, en su interior le rogaba a Dios a Merlín o a quién demonios fuera para que Ania no bajara mientras ellos estaban allí.

_La cuestión es que… bueno…_ titubeó Lucius sin saber cómo plantear el problema.

_ ¡Hay por qué tanto rodeo! La cuestión es esta, Snape, la mujer que busca el Señor Tenebroso no aparece por ningún lado y nos ha dicho que si no la encontramos recibiremos todos un maldito castigo. ¿Entiendes ahora por qué estamos aquí? ¡Tú deberías saber esas cosas y si no lo dices…!_dijo Bellatrix molesta.

_ Nada de amenazas…_ le advirtió otro hombre que estaba allí, era Nott.

_ ¡No lo estoy amenazando! Él debería saberlo_ exclamó indignada la mujer.

_ Calma, Bella, seguramente que…_ intervino Narcisa

_ ¡Cállate, Cissy!_ la cortó su hermana. Lucius la miró con desprecio.

_ Hemos venido para preguntarte si tienes noticias, sobre su paradero._ dijo Malfoy tratando de calmar los ánimos.

Todos miraron a Snape expectantes mientras que éste, con una expresión inescrutable, pensaba a mil por hora qué mentira decir. Pero no tuvo tiempo de contestar ya que en ese preciso momento de silencio arriba se escuchó claramente cómo una puerta se cerraba. Ania evidentemente se había terminado de bañar y estaba en su habitación. Todos miraron hacia el techo y Snape comenzó a sudar del terror.

_ ¿Hay alguien más aquí?_ preguntó Yaxley.

_ Ammmmm…. Sí…._ dijo Severus temblando mientras pensaba qué decir y tratando de disimularlo a la vez. Fracasó estrepitosamente.

Sus colegas comenzaron a sospechar que algo raro pasaba. Lo miraban perplejos por la sorpresa.

_ Es… es una amiga._ se obligó a decir el hombre mientras se ponía colorado. Su rubor se debía a la vergüenza y el terror, pero en este caso lo ayudó ya que todos interpretaron otra cosa.

_ Ahahahaaha_ se rió Nott haciendo que Severus enrojeciera más aún.

_ ¿Tienes una "amiga"?_ dijo Bellatrix con incredulidad. Snape se molestó con el comentario.

_ Sí, se estaba bañando. ¿Me esperan? Voy a avisarle que espere arriba, así hablamos tranquilos_ dijo el hombre con serenidad y se levantó del sillón.

Se acercó a la puerta que daba a las escaleras y de allí le gritó a Ania:

_ ¿Ya terminaste, mi amor? Espérame en mi habitación que yo ya subo_ gritó el hombre rogando que Ania se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba. Luego cerró la puerta y se volvió a sentar.

_ ¿Quieren café o té?_ les dijo a los mortífagos que lo miraban con la boca abierta.

Ania por su parte, que se estaba cambiando en la pieza, se quedó estupefacta al escuchar a Snape. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que algo raro pasaba, pero no estuvo cerca de la verdad... ¿Mi amor? ¿Que lo espere en su habitación? ¡Qué!... pensaba la chica. Abrió la puerta de la habitación para contestarle pero escuchó voces y se quedó callada. Pensó que Snape estaba con un amigo y le había gritado aquello para que no baje y de paso para refregarle al sujeto que estaba con una mujer. Algo que le molestó, ¿por qué no era capaz de subir y decirle en la cara que no quería que bajara porque estaba con alguien? Ania que ya estaba enojada con él, se enfureció más aún. Ni se le pasó por la cabeza que podía ser un mortífago. Desde su habitación le gritó:

_ ¡Está bien, mi cuchi cuchi! ¿Quieres que me ponga la tanga roja que tanto te gusta?_ gritó Ania para humillarlo, mientras reprimía la risa. Pensaba que seguro que Severus se iba a molestar. Cerró la puerta y terminó de cambiarse.

Abajo todos estaban tomando un té cuando escucharon el grito de la mujer y se hizo el silencio. A Snape casi le da un infarto, y de paso se quemó con el té al atragantarse. Su rostro estaba encendido de la vergüenza, parecía un tomate con insolación. Todos sus colegas lo miraban tratando de reprimir la risa pero sin mucho éxito.

_ Creo que… ya vuelvo_ balbuceó desesperado mientras se levantaba y a toda velocidad subió las escaleras.

_ Corre, Severus, no la hagas esperar_ le gritó Nott que estaba tentado de la risa.

_ Hay, no puedo creerlo, ¡tiene una mujer!_ dijo Narcisa con lágrimas en los ojos.

_ ¡Baaa! Seguro que es una muñeca de plástico parlante_ dijo Bellatrix que no creía nada_ Snape nunca tuvo una mujer… si dicen que es…

_ No te atrevas a decirlo, Bella, te puedo asegurar que a Severus le gustan las mujeres._ la cortó Malfoy armando una nueva discusión.

Mientras tanto arriba…

_ ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!_ dijo susurrando Snape apenas abrió la puerta. Por suerte Ania ya se había terminado de cambiar y estaba descalza buscando sus zapatillas cuando se abrió la puerta.

_ ¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¡Te volviste loco!_ le dijo Ania sin mirarlo y acto seguido salió de la habitación hacia el baño ya que recordó que había dejado las zapatillas allí.

Snape la siguió y la agarró del brazo.

_ ¡Qué te pasa! ¡Suéltame!_ le gritó Ania pero el hombre le tapó la boca y la agarró fuerte. Intentando escuchar si abajo se había oído el grito de la chica. Como descubrió que no había sido así la arrastró hasta su habitación, la soltó y cerró la puerta.

_ ¿Pero que…?

_ Sshhhhhhh ¡baja la voz!_ le dijo el hombre_ ¡Abajo hay gente!

_ ¿Y qué?_ dijo Ania sin bajar la voz_ le tenías que decir a tus amiguitos que tienes una mujer…

_ No, yo…. ¡baja la voz!_ dijo desesperado Severus_ No vayas a bajar…

No comprendía por qué Ania se comportaba así, como si no le importara su seguridad. Claro que nunca pensó que él no le había dicho que en su salita estaban unos cuantos mortífagos.

_ Agggg anda con tus amiguitos y déjame en paz. No te preocupes porque no pienso bajar._ dijo la chica casi a los gritos porque estaba enojada. ¡Encima de decirles a sus amigos que él estaba con una mujer, no quería que ella bajara! ¿Le daba vergüenza que sus amigos la vieran?... pensaba la chica.

_ Ssshhhhhh ¡baja la voz! ¿Eres retrasada mental o qué?_ le largó Severus molesto. Esto enfureció a la chica.

_ ¡¿Qué has dicho?!_ dijo furiosa y lo empujó.

Ania quiso salir de la habitación para ir a la suya y Severus, aterrado de que bajara y la vieran todos, la tomó del brazo y empezó una pelea de forcejeo mudo.

_ ¡Déjame!... estás loco… ¿qué… te… pasa…?_ decía Ania.

Totalmente exhausta dejó de forcejear con él y se le ocurrió una idea para fastidiarlo. Se dio media vuelta y saltó arriba de la cama grande de hierro, que hacía un ruido insoportable y comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón.

_ ¡Hay, cuchi cuchi! ¡Así! ¡Más rápido! Ahhhhhh siiii…. ¡siiiii!_ gritaba Ania como si estuvieran teniendo relaciones y saltando encima de la cama provocando un ruido tremendo.

Snape estaba desesperado y rojo de la furia y la vergüenza mientras intentaba que Ania se bajara de la cama. ¡No podía creerlo!

A todo esto en la salita de abajo….

_ ¿Y eso?... no puedo creer que mientras estamos aquí él…_ balbuceó Nott riendo sin poder contenerse.

_ ¡No puede ser!_ reía Lucius casi a las carcajadas.

_ No le va tan mal como pensábamos al grasoso…_ reía Yaxley.

_ ¡Baaaaaa yo no me la creo!_ dijo Bellatrix con el ceño fruncido_ sigo pensando que le echó un hechizo parlante a una muñeca de plástico.

_ Mmmmm no sé Bella_ dijo Narcisa indecisa.

_ ¿Cuánto quieres apostar a que subimos y está haciéndole cosas raras a una muñeca?_ propuso la mujer.

_ Hayyy que asco_ dijo Narcisa con asco pero riendo todavía. Los gritos de Ania habían alcanzado un sonido más alto.

"¡Hay cuchiiiiiii! ¡Así! ¡Así!"…. se escuchaba desde arriba y la cama que golpeaba contra la pared.

_Mejor vamos…_ dijo Nott que había recuperado el control.

_ ¡Espera! En serio, ¿quién sube a ver si es verdad?_ dijo Bellatrix divertida_ yo apuesto unos 150…

_ ¡Tanto!_ exclamó Yaxley con codicia y agregó rápidamente_ yo apuesto lo mismo, pero si está con una mujer gano.

_ ¡Yo también apuesto a que está con una mujer!_ intervino Nott riendo.

_ ¡Van a perder!_ dijo Bellatrix con una sonrisa burlesca.

_Yo acompaño a mi hermana… seguro que es una muñeca de plástico_ dijo Narcisa divertida.

Todos miraron a Lucius que se había quedado callado.

_ ¿Y tú qué? ¿Apuestas o no?_ le dijo Bellatrix de manera antipática.

_ No, es obvio que está con alguien y deberíamos irnos…_ dijo Malfoy.

_ Vamos, cariño, no seas así. Sólo es un juego… además que ambos sabemos que con "seguridad" es una muñeca parlante_ le dijo Narcisa a su marido.

_ Dale, Lucius, no seas amargado_ intervino Yaxley.

_ Está bien… está bien…_ dijo Malfoy_ yo apuesto por la muñeca parlante.

Y así cedió Malfoy poniendo en evidencia sus cualidades de "buen" amigo de Snape.

_ Bien, entonces tú deberías subir y…_ dijo Bellatrix pero Malfoy la interrumpió.

_ ¡Yo no! ¿Por qué yo?_ dijo el hombre escandalizado.

_ Porque tú eres su amigo_ dijo Bellatrix como si fuera obvio.

_ Vamos, cariño… sólo es una muñeca_ dijo Narcisa que siempre conseguía lo que quería de él. En realidad había calculado que se podría comprar un lindo bolso con la plata de aquella apuesta.

_ Está bien… iré yo. Pero… ¿y si está haciéndole cochinadas a la muñeca?_ dijo Malfoy inseguro.

_ Hay cariño no digas eso…

_ Seguro que no, lo más probable es que le haya echado un hechizo para que grite mientras él se está riendo allí arriba de nosotros. _ dijo Bellatrix y esto hizo que Malfoy cediera ya que le pareció muy razonable.

Acto seguido abrió la puerta que daba a las escaleras y subió. Los gritos de Ania se hicieron más audibles… "¡Hayyyy mi cielo! ¡Más fuerte!" decía la mujer. Mientras tanto en la habitación de Snape…

_ ¡Bájate! ¡Por favor! ¡No me hagas esto!_ susurraba frenéticamente el hombre mientras corría de un lado a otro de la cama tratando de agarrar a Ania. Ésta cada vez que lo veía cerca saltaba hacia el otro lado.

Al fin Snape que ya estaba a punto de perder la paciencia la agarró en el momento justo en que Malfoy subía por las escaleras. Severus oyó que alguien se acercaba y desesperado, aterrorizado y perdiendo el control, se tiró encima de Ania y tapó su rostro con la capa larga que llevaba puesta. Malfoy abrió la puerta un segundo después para encontrarse con un cuadro que le haría perder la apuesta…

Vio como Severus estaba tirado en la cama encima de una mujer, pero no le vio la cara porque la capa del hombre la tapaba sino sus piernas que sobresalían de debajo del hombre. Snape sostenía a la chica con fuerza apretando su cuerpo al de ella y así inmovilizándola contra la cama mientras que con una mano le tapaba la boca y con la otra le sostenía una muñeca. Al oír la puerta abrirse dio vuelta su cara.

_ ¡Ohhh! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón!_ le dijo Malfoy retirando la vista muy avergonzado y colorado.

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ le dijo Snape con el ceño fruncido y fingiendo enojo.

_ Yo… yo…. vine a decirte que… nosotros ya… nos íbamos._ balbuceó el hombre avergonzado. Acto seguido cerró la puerta y bajó las escaleras casi corriendo antes que Severus le largara un maleficio por interrumpirlo.

_ ¡Vamos, vamos!... ¡era una mujer!_ dijo Malfoy y agarró a su propia mujer del brazo_ ¡Vamos, que se enojó!

Ambos esposos salieron de la casa casi corriendo y Yaxley y Nott los siguieron asustados. Podían burlarse de Snape pero la verdad era que le tenían miedo porque cuando se enojaba… se enojaba. Bellatrix se tomó su tiempo, caminó tranquilamente hacia la puerta de entrada y salió a la calle. Sin poder creer todavía que Snape estuviera allí con una mujer y que ellos lo habían interrumpido.

Mientras tanto arriba en la habitación…

Cuando Severus dejó de oír voces y la puerta de calle que se cerraba, sacó su mano de la boca de la chica.

_ ¡Eran mortífagos!_ exclamó Ania aterrada de lo cerca que estuvieron de descubrirla. Había reconocido la voz de Malfoy.

_ Sí…

_ ¡Por qué no me dijiste, idiota!_ dijo Ania furiosa.

_ ¡Tú eres la idiota! ¿Cómo no te vas a dar cuenta?_ le largó Snape sin poder creerlo.

_ ¡Quítate! ¡Quítate!_ le dijo forcejeando con él ya que Severus seguía encima de ella.

_ ¿Y si no quiero?_ le dijo Severus mientras miraba sus…

_ ¡¿Qué?!_ dijo Ania estupefacta.

_ Nada… nada… ¡Era un chiste!_ dijo el hombre levantándose.

Pero la cosa no estaba para chistes… habían estado en grave peligro los dos. Ese día discutieron hasta quedarse sin voz y Severus dijo que al otro día le iba a hablar a Dumbledore de su comportamiento. Ania furiosa se encerró en su habitación.

Pero en la noche el hombre no pudo dormir, estaba muy preocupado por ella. ¿Y si alguno de aquellos hombres regresaba a su casa furtivamente para ver quién era la mujer que estaba con él?... no quería ni imaginárselo. Luego de dar varias vueltas en la cama se levantó y fue hacia la habitación de Ania para comprobar que estaba bien. Abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y miró hacia dentro.

La chica se había quedado dormida en la cama con la ropa puesta y Severus, que estaba helado, pensó que a lo mejor tendría frío asique se acercó a ella y la tapó con una colcha que estaba allí. Luego se la quedó mirando. Le gustaba Ania cuando dormía, su cara adquiría una expresión de tranquilidad y pureza que le asombraba. Perecía una niña pequeña… "Al menos ella sí descansa" pensó el hombre y con un suspiro se fue a su habitación, dejando la puerta entreabierta por si escuchaba un ruido extraño.


	17. Pensamientos:

**17_ Pensamientos:**

Desde el día en que Lord Voldemort conoció a Ania todo cambió para él. El hombre oscuro, obligado a estar solo encerrado en su mansión hasta recuperarse totalmente, no dejaba de pensar en la chica… A la mañana cuando se lavaba los dientes, al mediodía cuando almorzaba unos pegajosos fideos, a la tarde cuando leía tres veces la misma página sin poder concentrarse, al anochecer cuando alimentaba a Nagini y hasta a la madrugada cuando daba vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir. Incluso en sueños la imagen de la chica lo perseguía asechándolo detrás de cada recoveco de su mente.

Su preciosa medalla había quedado desplazada a un segundo puesto en sus pensamientos y si pensaba en recuperarla era sólo para volver a ver a Ania. Quería hablar con la chica, saber más sobre ella, sobre su vida. Le había resultado tan parecida a Georgina que en su trastornada mente eran la misma persona. Voldemort anhelaba recuperar una amistad que ya no existía así que quería que Ania reemplazara a su madre en ese puesto. Además que la chica le había parecido hermosa.

Cuando Voldemort caía en la cuenta de estos pensamientos se enojaba consigo mismo sin poder creer cómo era posible que a él le interesara una mujer muggle. Asique terminaba engañándose así mismo con el cuento de que pensaba mucho en ella porque era ella quien tenía su medalla. Y de esta forma ese día podía dormir en paz. Sin embargo en sus largas noches de insomnio no había mucha paz ni tranquilidad ya que a esto se le sumaba el hecho de que Ania parecía haberse esfumado de la tierra. No aparecía por ningún lado.

La última noticia que el hombre oscuro tenía sobre la chica era de que Ania había estado un tiempo en casa de la familia de la Auror Tonks y que Dumbledore en persona había ido a verla para luego trasladarla… sólo Dios sabe dónde. Ésta información confidencial la había obtenido de su mortífago infiltrado en la Orden del Fénix, pero el hombre le aseguró que no tenía idea de a dónde había sido trasladada y que nadie perteneciente a aquella sociedad secreta sabía de su paradero, ya que Dumbledore lo mantenía en secreto. Asique la pregunta de ¿dónde estará Ania?, habitaba con frecuencia la mente de Lord Voldemort.

Desde hacía varios días que sus mortífagos seguían a casi todos los miembros de la Orden, pero nada en claro habían obtenido de aquella vigilancia y que pareció confirmar lo que Snape ya le había dicho, el paradero de Ania sólo lo conocía Dumbledore. El problema era que nadie tenía idea de a dónde iba Dumbledore en las vacaciones de verano y todo parecía suponer que la chica estaba con él. Esto a Voldemort no le hacía ninguna gracia, aparte de estar actuando contra el tiempo para recuperar la medalla, el hecho de que la chica fuera trasladada a Hogwarts en una semana lo ponía nervioso. Él sabía muy bien que allí no podría tocarla. Necesitaba atrapar a Ania antes de esa fecha. Por eso le había exigido a sus mortífagos que si no descubrían su paradero los iba a castigar de nuevo y esta vez sería peor.

El Señor Tenebroso en ese momento estaba esperando el almuerzo, cruzado de manos y sentado frente a una larga mesa vacía. Le había encargado a una de sus mortífagas que le alcanzara la comida de ese día porque ya no podía digerir las porquerías que él mismo se cocinaba en esa casa. La última vez por poco no se había intoxicado al echarle al guiso un hongo que confundió con una cebolla, y ni hablar de que casi quema la casa cuando se prendió fuego la cocina. Asique esta vez había llamado a Bellatrix Lestrange para que se la alcanzara. Recordaba que la mujer solía cocinar bien… ¿o era el marido? De todas formas, sea quien sea, tenía mucha hambre.

Ya llevaba media hora de retraso y el hombre se estaba impacientando. Delante de él estaba puesta la mesa para uno, no vaya ser que a la mujer se le ocurriera la mala idea de quedarse a hacerle compañía. En el pasado había disfrutado de la compañía de Bella, era inteligente, adoraba las artes oscuras, era sumisa y hacía de buena gana todo lo que él le exigía. De esto se había aprovechado muchas veces llegando hasta un extremo que él no podía seguir permitiéndolo… si alguien se enteraba… La mujer estaba casada, y no es que le tuviera miedo al marido que era un inútil, sino que la respuesta era más simple, ya no le interesaba ni despertaba en él ni el más mínimo placer su compañía.

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando sintió golpes en la puerta de entrada, no se levantó, tomó su varita y con un encantamiento la abrió. Al cabo de un minuto Bellatrix apareció en el comedor llevando en sus manos una enorme y pesada olla negra.

_ Disculpe, mi señor, tuve dificultades en aparecerme con esto sin que se derramara por el espacio_ dijo la mujer mientras colocaba la pesada olla en la mesa. Con un suspiro de alivio se retiró el cabello de la cara.

Voldemort ni siquiera intentó ayudarla con el peso. La miró con una expresión de fastidio por haberlo hecho esperar pero luego, al sentir el delicioso aroma de la comida casera, se aplacó un poco.

_ Está bien, Bella_ dijo mirando con curiosidad el paquete.

La mujer desenvolvió la olla y con su varita comenzó a calentar el contenido. Hubo un momento de silencio…

_ ¿Tienes buenas noticia para mí, Bella?_ le dijo de pronto el hombre.

_ Ehhh no, no mi señor_ balbuceó la mujer poniéndose de pronto nerviosa.

_ Mmmmm Les conviene apurarse en encontrar su paradero sino…_ dijo el hombre con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos.

_ Sí… si… en eso estamos trabajando, mi señor_ respondió Bellatrix.

_ Trabajan muy lento_ dijo con ironía Voldemort. La mortífaga no se atrevió a discutir.

La mujer advirtió que el contenido de la olla estaba caliente y comenzó a servirle la comida al hombre que en todo ese tiempo ni se había movido. Rebajarse a las tareas de un simple elfo doméstico normalmente le molestaba a Bellatrix pero por "su señor" haría cualquier cosa. Ella sabía cómo mejorar su humor y había ido con la intención de quedarse a dormir con él. Ya que desde que había recuperado su cuerpo no habían tenido ni un momento a solas.

_ ¿Puedes dejar la olla en la cocina?_ le dijo Voldemort, o más bien le ordenó, cuando ella terminó de servirle. Quería que se fuera así comía en paz.

_ Sí, mi señor_ susurró la mujer y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Al entrar allí se sorprendió de ver todo quemado. Se divirtió unos minutos con la imagen de Voldemort en su mente tratando de cocinar.

El hombre se empezó a impacientar otra vez cuando la mujer no volvía desde la cocina, ¿qué estaría haciendo?... ¿hurgando en sus cosas?

_ Bella, ¿qué haces?_ le gritó con fastidio. La mujer apareció por la puerta apurada, no fuera a ser que el hombre se enojara.

_ Estaba tratando de colocar la olla en un… lugar seguro_ dijo aparentando calma.

_ Ah… olvidé arreglar la cocina_ susurró más para sí mismo.

_ Sí, eso vi. ¿Quiere que lo haga por usted?_ dijo la mujer.

_No, ya puedes retirarte._ le dijo de manera cortante. Quería comer solo y la comida ya se le estaba enfriando. ¡Olía muy bien!

Bellatrix pasó por detrás de su silla y se detuvo, luego colocó sus manos en sus hombros y comenzó a masajearlo con delicadeza.

_ ¿Quieres que me quede y te haga un masaje más tarde?_ le dijo la mujer al oído comenzando a tratarlo de "tu" y con un tono de voz sensual.

Bellatrix bajó sus manos acariciándole el pecho y apoyando sus enormes senos en su espalda. Voldemort que se había quedado quieto disfrutando de esa caricia, se lo pensó mejor, soltó el tenedor que sostenía en la mano e hizo un movimiento brusco desenredándose de sus brazos. Luego la miró con frialdad.

_ ¿Por qué no te vas con tu marido, Bella?_ le dijo Voldemort fastidiado_ Dile que me reuniré con él y los demás esta noche, en la casa de Lucius. Díselos a todos… necesito saber bien cómo van con la búsqueda.

La mujer se quedó congelada y ofendida, el Señor Tenebroso nunca hasta ese momento la había rechazado. Se apartó de él con una expresión de furia y dolor y le respondió de mala manera.

_ Sí, claro.

Sabía que era inútil tratar de que cambiara de parecer por eso no lo intentó, asique se dio media vuelta y se fue con su dignidad intacta. Voldemort la vio desaparecer con alivio, no tenía ganas de soportar su compañía tan sólo para obtener unos minutos de placer. Además que tenía hambre…

Comió hasta quedar satisfecho y luego se acostó a dormir con su fiel serpiente cerca. Había tenido una mala noche, varias malas noches, y estaba cansado. Sin embargo poco pudo dormir ya que el rostro de Ania se le aparecía a cada momento. Finalmente se arrepintió de haberle dicho a Bellatrix que se fuera.

Fue esa misma tarde cuando los mortífagos decidieron hacerle una visita a Snape, muy nerviosos y seguros de recibir un castigo del hombre oscuro al no tener noticia alguna sobre la chica. Luego del fracaso de esta entrevista se convocaron en la casa de los Malfoy donde ya resignados esperaron a que Lord Voldemort llegara.

_ ¿Y ahora qué haremos?_ preguntó Yaxley nervioso.

Todos estaban sentados en la enorme sala de la mansión de campo de la familia Malfoy. Habían llegado los otros mortífagos que había convocado Voldemort y estaban esperando su llegada de un momento a otro. Los únicos que faltaban eran Snape, por obvias razones, y Narcisa que había salido de la sala para encargarse de que su hijo estuviera durmiendo.

_No lo sabemos_ dijo con irritación Lestrange. Yaxley había repetido la misma pregunta varias veces y ya los tenía cansados.

_ Deja de molestar, ¿quieres?_ dijo Macnair.

Nadie tenía idea de a dónde podía estar la mujer y se estaban desesperando. Muchos presentes rogaban que Voldemort, no usara su varita contra ellos y tuviera un nuevo plan porque ya se sentían estancados en esa búsqueda infructuosa.

_ ¿Dónde está Snape? ¿Él no debería saber?_ dijo Dolohov.

_ ¡Eso!_ lo apoyó Crabbe.

_ No puede venir…_ dijo Avery.

_ Está infiltrado, idiota. Que estúpida pregunta…_ dijo Bellatrix. Estaba de muy mal humor y no quería ni que le mencionaran a Snape porque no podía creer que el hombre tuviera más suerte que ella en el amor.

_ ¿Pero no fueron a verlo más temprano? ¿Qué les dijo?_ insistió Dolohov.

_Nada… _dijo Malfoy.

_ Estaba ocupado_ respondió Nott con una risita tonta. Dolohv lo miró sorprendido y sin comprender.

_ ¿Ah sí? Y qué…_ dijo Avery confundido pero fue interrumpido.

_ Estaba con alguien… una mujer_ aclaró Malfoy incómodo.

_ ¡Vaya! ¿En serio?_ rió Macnair sorprendido.

_ Alguien… ¿de carne y hueso?... con vida, me refiero._ dijo estupefacto Rabastan que estaba sentado un poco separado de los demás. Malfoy asintió con la cabeza.

_ ¡Claro que sí!_ respondió Bellatrix de mal humor.

_ Sí, era una mujer de verdad_ rió Nott.

Pero no hubo más tiempo para que siguieran conversando porque en ese preciso momento llegó Lord Voldemort, que entró a la habitación acompañado de Narcisa Malfoy. La reunión fue larga y angustiante para todos, y como conclusión de todo lo hablado estuvieron de acuerdo de que de nada sirvió. El hombre Oscuro no se daba por vencido de encontrarla y, al no tener respuesta alguna de sus mortífagos, decidió usar su varita contra algunos. Por suerte no duró mucho para sus seguidores. Pronto Voldemort se fue, más furioso que antes, pero más cansado. El hombre pensaba que era evidente que él se tendría que hacer cargo personalmente del asunto si quería obtener respuestas. Así que ya en su casa decidió llamar a Snape, para acordar un nuevo plan.


	18. La marca:

**18_ La Marca:**

Al otro día de la visita de sus amigos, Severus seguía furioso con Ania. Fiel a su decisión de informar a Dumbledore sobre la conducta de la chica, fue lo primero que hizo ese día. Quería o más bien deseaba, que se le retirase esa obligación. La había pasado muy mal el día anterior y casi los habían descubierto. No quería saber más nada con que Ania viviera allí. Sólo faltaban unos días para comenzar el año escolar y no veía motivo en contra de su traslado al colegio ese mismo día. Eso era lo que pensaba Snape pero Dumbledore tenía otros planes….

Snape estaba sentado frente a la chimenea, luego de haber tomado las precauciones necesarias, cuando Dumbledore hizo su aparición. Era muy temprano en la mañana y Ania todavía dormía en la habitación de arriba.

_ ¿Por qué me despiertas tan temprano, Severus?_ dijo el anciano con amabilidad pero en sus ojos había preocupación.

Dumbledore estaba con un gorro de dormir y la barba atada a un largo cordel, claramente estaba durmiendo cuando el hombre lo llamó. Snape le contó entonces todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, la aparición de los mortífagos y la conducta de Ania que exageró un poco con la esperanza de que la chica se largara de su casa de una vez por todas.

_ Ya ve, Albus, la urgencia que tengo de que traslade a la chica a otro lado_ concluyó Snape con un suspiro_ estar aquí es peligroso para ella. En cualquier momento podrían volver todos y…

Dumbledore se quedó pensativo un largo rato. Aunque la historia era en el fondo algo graciosa a él no le había causado mucha gracia.

_ Quisiera hablar con ella_ dijo el anciano.

_ Pero…

_ Por favor.

_ Está bien_ suspiró con fastidio el hombre.

Snape se levantó, algo sorprendido con la petición, y fue a despertar a Ania. El hombre abrió la puerta de su habitación y por un instante se arrepintió de lo que había dicho, pero sacudiendo la cabeza para espantar ese pensamiento, la despertó sin demora.

_ ¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa?_ balbuceó Ania más dormida que despierta.

_ ¡Levántate! Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo_ le dijo Severus.

_ ¿Dumbledore?_ dijo Ania mientras se sentaba en la cama, entonces de pronto entendió todo.

_ Sí, quieres apurarte que está…

_ ¡¿Lo has llamado?!_ lo interrumpió furiosa.

Snape retrocedió ante ese reproche y titubeó unas palabras pero Ania apenas lo escuchaba, se puso su bata y salió de allí enojada dejando al hombre un poco confundido. Bajó con ella pero Dumbledore le pidió que los dejara solos.

La entrevista que tuvo con Ania duró bastante y fue para la chica un poco humillante y le causó dolor que Severus le hubiese mentido a Dumbledore y hasta exagerado las cosas para librarse de ella. Dumbledore se enteró, para su disgusto, que Ania también quería irse de allí. Pensaba que la convivencia entre ambos podría haber sido mejor, había tenido muchas esperanzas en ello, pero lamentó haberse equivocado. Cuando hubo tomado una decisión definitiva le dijo a la chica que llamara a Snape y los dejara solos.

_ No puedo retirarla de aquí, Severus, su seguridad es lo más importante y su encuentro con los mortífago no parece ser tan grave como creía_ le dijo Dumbledore con el ceño fruncido, insinuándole su mala conducta.

_ Pero…

_ Tengo que irme… los espero como siempre el primer día de clases. Y, Severus, allí Minerva tomará la responsabilidad que ahora te toca a ti. Ten paciencia_ dijo el anciano y sin esperar respuesta se fue, dejando la chimenea vacía.

Después de esto Ania no volvió a hablarle a Snape. Lo ignoraba olímpicamente y pasaba casi todo el día encerrada en su habitación, no deseaba tener ningún trato con él después de lo que había hecho. Severus molesto con la decisión de Dumbledore, esta nueva conducta de la chica le pareció más bien un alivio pero al pasar el tiempo comenzó a extrañar sus charlas y le resultaba irritante que lo ignorara todo el tiempo. A veces parecía como si le estuviera hablando a la pared. Esta situación cambió de repente gracias a Voldemort, cuando tuvo la urgente necesidad de hablar con Severus.

Estaban leyendo en el silencio más absoluto, cada uno en un extremo de la sala, cuando llegó la llamada del Señor Oscuro. La marca grabada a fuego en el antebrazo de Snape comenzó a quemar.

_ Ahhhahahhhhhaaa_ gritó Snape tirando el libro al piso, mientras se tomaba el antebrazo con un gesto de dolor. Ania casi saltó hasta el techo del susto.

_ ¿Qué?... ¿Qué te pasa?_ dijo la chica que no entendía nada.

Snape no le contestó, se sujetaba el brazo con mucho dolor.

_ ¿Qué pasó, Severus? Dime qué te duele_ dijo Ania ya algo alterada. Se acercó a él rápidamente para ver que le pasaba en el brazo.

_ Él me llama…_ susurró Snape, el dolor de su brazo iba bajando de intensidad. Ya no quemaba tanto.

_ ¿Él?... ¿Quién…?_ dijo Ania asustada, sin embargo creía intuir la respuesta.

_ El Señor Tenebroso_ dijo Snape mientras se ponía de pie. Había palidecido y en su rostro habían aparecido unas gotas de sudor.

_ ¿Voldemort?

_ Ssshhht ¡no pronuncies ese nombre!_ la cortó Snape.

Ania ya estaba muy asustada y más blanca que él. ¿Qué querría Voldemort ahora?... pensó. Como la chica lo miraba desconcertada, Snape le explicó entonces lo de la marca tenebrosa que llevaban todos sus mortífagos y cómo quemaba cada vez que él los llamaba. Había que desaparecerse en ese momento y acudir a dónde estuviera.

_ Entonces… entonces tienes que ir… ¿ahora?_ titubeó Ania.

_ Sí, ya mismo, no puedo desobedecer una orden así._ dijo Snape mientras se paraba y caminaba apurado hasta un perchero en donde estaba la capa de viaje que siempre usaba.

_ ¡Espera! Pero… ¿y si ha averiguado que yo estoy aquí? ¿Si alguien le ha contado algo?_ dijo Ania con un tono de pánico en su voz.

_ Entonces me matará_ dijo el hombre seriamente. Guardarse la verdad le pareció una tontería en ese momento.

Ania se dio cuenta del peligro en que estaba Snape, se sintió tremendamente culpable de todo lo que había hecho y se largó a llorar. Si algo le pasaba sería su culpa. De pronto le pareció muy inmaduro haberse peleado con él por lo de Dumbledore y se arrepintió.

Se acercó a Snape y lo abrazó por la cintura mojando la pechera de su túnica negra con sus lágrimas. El hombre se quedó totalmente perplejo, hacía tanto tiempo que alguien no lo abrazaba que ese simple gesto de cariño lo conmovió hasta el alma. Y lo desarmó totalmente.

_ No, no te vayas… Lo siento mucho… por todo… no te vayas_ balbuceaba Ania entre sollozos.

Snape no podía creerlo, siempre creyó que Ania lo odiaba, y que le importaba un pepino si los descubrían o no… o lo que a él fuera a pasarle. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y torpemente le acarició el cabello abrazándola a su vez. Trató de clamarla.

_ Tengo que irme… no puedo…._ le dijo con una dulzura como nunca en su vida había empleado.

_ ¡No!... él te matará y todo por mi culpa. ¡No quiero que te mueras! ¡No me dejes sola!_ decía la chica histéricamente mientras lo aferraba con más fuerza.

_ Basta Ania, escúchame. No puedo desobedecer una orden de él. No creo que sepa que estás aquí porque si no hubiera venido a buscarte_ le dijo Severus apartándola de él y tomando sus hombros.

_Pero… _ balbuceó la chica. Snape le secó las lágrimas con sus dedos.

_ De todos modos, si yo no vuelvo, huye. ¿Me entendiste? Huye lejos… no confíes en nadie. Ocúltate, Dumbledore te encontrará._ dijo Severus seriamente.

_No… vas a volver… prométeme que volverás._ dijo Ania aterrada.

_ Sabes que no puedo prometerte tal cosa… Tú prométeme que huirás, porque si te quedas mucho tiempo aquí ellos vendrán a buscarte. ¡Prométemelo!

_ Está bien… huiré_ dijo Ania tremendamente angustiada y aterrada.

Snape le sonrió y se puso la capa tratando de aparentar tranquilidad para no asustarla más pero el temblor en sus manos delataba su estado de ánimo. Estaba muy asustado, realmente asustado, si Voldemort había descubierto a Ania iba a pagar por ello. No creía sin embargo que lo llamara por aquello, sospechaba que a lo sumo había oído el rumor de que estaba con alguien y quería averiguar quién era. Pero el motivo principal no lo sabía… quizás el paradero de la chica… quizás… Ojala, pensó el hombre.

_ No le abras a nadie. Volveré en cuanto pueda_ le dijo ya parado en la puerta.

_ Severus… cuídate_ le dijo Ania y alzándose en las puntas de los pies le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Snape sorprendido, cambió de color y le sonrió. Luego abrió la puerta y se fue hasta un callejón por el que no transitara nadie así poder desaparecerse. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie le daba un beso… esto le dio todo el optimismo y la valentía que necesitaba para enfrentar a Voldemort.

Las horas que siguieron a la partida de Snape fueron casi insoportables para Ania. Tuvo tiempo de pensar en su conducta y de arrepentirse de todo. Se asustaba cada vez que escuchaba un ruido e iba con mucha frecuencia a espiar por la puerta de entrada por si se acercaba alguien a la casa. Decidió ir hasta su habitación para juntar las cosas necesarias para irse y planear una nueva huida cuando pensó en el beso que le había dado al hombre. Había sido un impulso generado por el cariño que sentía por él y por primera vez pensó que a lo mejor el hombre lo podía tomar de otra forma.

¡No me gusta Snape!... ¡No puede ser que me guste Snape! Lo besé sólo por… porque es un amigo y yo… lo quiero, claro. ¿Amigo? ¡Pero si nos peleamos todo el tiempo! De todos modos fue por eso no más… se decía así misma Ania. Mientras pensaba en ello, y trataba de convencerse a sí misma, se le vino a la mente la imagen de Severus en el baño, semidesnudo y chorreando agua. Había sido el primer día que pasó allí. Se ruborizó intensamente y trató de apartar esa imagen de su cabeza… ¡Por Dios! ¿En qué estaba pensando?... No me gusta Snape… no me gusta… ¡No me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta! Pero… ¿y si él piensa lo contrario? Porque un beso es un beso, a pesar de que fue en la mejilla. Snape es un hombre y todos sabemos que piensan si una les da un beso. ¡Aggggg! ¡¿Por qué demonios le di un beso?! Una vocecita en su cabeza le respondió… porque lo quieres y te gus… ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! ¡Necesito irme de aquí urgente! ¡Ya me estoy volviendo loca….! Bien trataré a Snape con respeto pero con la frialdad que se merece… concluyó al fin.

En ese momento sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un golpe. Saltó aterrada del susto y se metió bajo la cama. Escuchó con ansiedad, sí definitivamente había ruidos extraños, pero ¿dónde eran? Aterrada y temblando entera decidió salir de debajo de la cama e investigar qué era, ¡ya no era una niña! No podía andarse escondiendo… bajó las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido, abrió lentamente la puerta de la sala… allí no había nadie. Entró a la sala pensando que a lo mejor estaba imaginando cosas cuando un ruido en la cocina hizo que saltara del susto.

Abrió la puerta de la cocina y… ¡era el maldito gato de la vecina que se había colado por la ventana! Suspirando de alivio tomó al animal y lo lanzó fuera mientras el gato maullaba de rabia. Cerró la ventana y volvió a subir las escaleras hasta su habitación. Sólo hacía diez minutos que había subido cuando escuchó, más claro que el agua, que la puerta de entrada se abría y se cerraba. Ya aterrada hasta el desmayo se metió de nuevo debajo de la cama mientras pensaba que Severus no había tenido tiempo de ir y volver tan rápido. Seguro que era alguien más.

Hubo varios minutos de silencio y Ania ya estaba pensando que imaginaba cosas de nuevo, cuando sintió pasos en las escaleras que subían. ¡Tengo que huir! ¡Tengo que huir!... se decía a sí misma pero estaba tan aterrada que las piernas no le respondían. Para su completo horror vio como la puerta de su habitación se abría y aparecían dos piernas cubiertas por una túnica oscura. Ania trataba de no respirar mientras el hombre daba vueltas alrededor de la cama. El sudor corría por su rostro y estaba a punto de darle un colapso nervioso cuando el hombre se arrodilló y miró bajo la cama.

_ ¿Qué haces ahí?

_ ¡Severus!_ dijo Ania estupefacta.

_ Sí… quieres salir de ahí._ le dijo el hombre y de pronto empezó a reírse.

_ ¡De qué te ríes idiota! ¡Casi me da un infarto! ¿No podías anunciarte?_ dijo la chica mientras salía de debajo de la cama. Temblaba incontrolablemente.

_ Bueno, cálmate… cálmate_ le dijo Severus conteniendo la risa. Había entrado a la casa y pensó que Ania había huido.

Contento de encontrarla allí a salvo e intentando calmarla, trato de abrazarla.

_ ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! ¡Estás loco! ¡Déjame!_ le dijo forcejeando con él mientras se paraba.

_ Bueno… ¿Qué te pasa? Cálmate_ dijo Snape desconcertado.

_ ¡Que me calme! ¡Casi me matas del susto!_ dijo Ania, todavía temblaba entera y parecía histérica._ no podías simplemente decir: llegué Ania… o algo así.

_ Pensé que no estabas… ven, bajemos_ dijo el hombre y la tomó del brazo arrastrándola por las escaleras.

Cuando llegaron a la sala Ania se sentó mientras Snape fue hacia una estantería de vidrio donde tenía frascos de pociones y le preparó una a la chica. Luego se la pasó.

_ ¿Qué es eso?_ dijo con desconfianza mientras tomaba el frasco.

_ Una poción para los nervios… así te sentirás mejor_ dijo Severus.

_ ¿Poción? ¿Qué?

_ Es como un remedio muggle_ explicó Snape pero como veía que no la tomaba agregó_ no estoy intentando envenenarte… puedes confiar en mí.

_ No sé, hace unos minutos intentaste matarme del susto_ dijo Ania con sarcasmo.

_ Tómala_ le dijo el hombre.

_ Mmmmmmmm

_ ¡Qué te la tomes!_ le ordenó perdiendo la paciencia.

_ ¿Y cómo sé yo si está bien hecha? Te vi prepararla de varios frascos de esos de ahí…. No está aprobada por el Ministerio de Salud ni nada de eso_ dijo Ania.

Snape no tenía idea qué era el Ministerio ese ni que significaba que estuviera aprobada o no.

_ Sé prepararla perfectamente, Ania, ¡por eso soy el maldito profesor de pociones de Hogwarts!_ dijo exasperado.

_ ¿Eres profesor?_ dijo sorprendida la chica.

_ Sí, ¿no lo sabías?_ dijo Snape sorprendido aún más que ella_ pensé que alguien te lo había dicho.

_ No, nadie me lo dijo… y podrías haberlo mencionado tú…_ dijo Ania entonces decidió tomar la poción._ Agggg ¡qué ascooo!

_ ¿Qué esperabas? No es jugo de frutas…_ dijo Snape.

Estaba desilusionado… había esperado una bienvenida mejor, se había imaginado a Ania corriendo a abrazarlo, llena de lágrimas y hasta había esperado otro beso. O quizás él hasta se hubiera animado a besarla también, pero no en la mejilla claro. Sin embargo lo recibía de forma tan diferente a cuando se fue que se quedó desconcertado y desilusionado. Hubo un largo silencio en donde el ambiente se tornó algo tenso, había una nueva incomodidad entre ellos.

_ Bueno… ¿y qué quería Voldemort?_ dijo Ania.

_ No lo nombres…_ susurró Snape y con un suspiro agregó_ quería saber si había descubierto tu paradero, no tenía idea de nada de lo que pasó aquí con los "otros", evidentemente nadie le contó nada. Lo cual es una suerte.

_ ¿Y qué le dijiste?

_ Le dijo que no, pero que seguro que estabas con Dumbledore, que la única manera de encontrarte era esperar a que te trasladaran al colegio y de ahí ver cómo podría secuestrarte. No podrá tocarte ni un pelo allí… y él lo sabe. Estaba furioso y la entrevista fue muy breve.

_ ¿Eso fue todo?_ dijo Ania.

_ Sí… por ahora estás a salvo.

El día transcurrió con la rutina diaria pero el cambio que se había producido entre los dos era evidente. Cada vez que Severus intentaba ser amable o acercarse a Ania, ésta huía con una excusa o lo rechazaba. Y ni hablar cuando intentó preguntarle sobre ese beso que le había dado, oculto con un chiste, Ania no se había dado por aludida y le había contestado con una pregunta sobre el clima. La frialdad de la chica desconcertó al hombre que se esperaba otra cosa y no pasaba ni diez minutos sin que se hiciera la misma pregunta: ¿¡Quién demonios entiende a las mujeres!?


	19. Camino a Hogwarts:

**19_ Camino a Hogwarts:**

Pronto llegó el día de partir a Hogwarts y el problema de en dónde iban a ir fue difícil de resolver. Ania no se podía desaparecer y se negaba a viajar otra vez en el autobús noctámbulo, algo en lo cual Snape estuvo de acuerdo porque también detestaba viajar allí. La última vez que lo hizo había vomitado. Él normalmente se aparecía un día antes en Hogsmeade y de allí subía al colegio donde tenía un día libre para organizar las cosas antes que llegaran los alumnos. Ania vino a complicarle la existencia con su presencia y ya no podría ir de esa manera. Algo que le molestaba mucho al personaje. Finalmente no pudieron resolverlo asique Severus le escribió a Dumbledore pidiéndole instrucciones. El otro asunto era que ellos no podían pasearse juntos por la calle, se suponía que nadie sabía que Ania estaba allí y el hombre no iba a arriesgarse a que el Señor Tenebroso lo descubriera.

Faltaba sólo un día antes de la fecha señalada para su partida al colegio y Dumbledore seguía sin comunicarse con ellos, algo que los tenía bastante preocupados. Hasta que tuvieron una visita bastante inesperada.

_ ¿Hay alguien aquí?_ dijo una voz grave.

Severus que estaba mirando por una ventana hacia afuera muy aburrido, dio un respingo asustado y se dio la vuelta, tratando de descubrir de dónde provenía la voz.

_ ¡Heeeeyyyyyyy!_ gritó de golpe. Entonces Severus se acercó a la chimenea.

_ Ah, eres tu…_ dijo con una mueca de disgusto.

_ Sí, soy yo_ dijo el hombre que resultó ser Sirius Black._ ¿Dónde está Ania?

_ ¡Sirius!_ dijo Ania desde una puerta. Había escuchado voces y se acercó para ver qué pasaba._ ¿Cómo estás?

La enorme sonrisa que tenía en su rostro la chica y la alegría con que lo recibió, dejó a Severus un poco sorprendido y preocupado.

_ Bien, hemos tenido una reunión con Dumbledore y me encargó que te dijera algunas cosas_ dijo Sirius.

_ ¿Y por qué tú y no él?_ dijo de mal humor Snape. Sirius lo miró con desprecio.

_ Porque sí. Dumbledore dice que te traslades hasta mi casa en la ciudad, allí todos nos pondremos de acuerdo y tu tendrás una guardia para acompañarte a Hogwarts en el tren del colegio._ dijo Sirius mirando a Ania e ignorando completamente a Snape.

_ ¿En el tren? ¿Están locos? ¡Lo tomarán por asalto!_ saltó asombrado Severus.

_ No, iremos todos. No se atreverán._ dijo Sirius con firmeza.

_ Mmmmmmmm… ¿por qué no se me consultó en esto?_ dijo Snape con el ceño fruncido.

_ ¿Y tú quién te crees que eres? ¿Ahora hay que consultarte en todo? Dumbledore ya lo decidió, asique cumple con tu parte y listo._ dijo Sirius enojado.

Snape estaba que largaba chispas por los ojos, furioso se paseaba de un lado a otro de la sala. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, era muy peligroso.

_ ¿Y cómo se supone que Ania irá hasta tu casa?_ dijo entonces.

_ Quiere que le des una de tus pociones para cambiarle el aspecto y listo, mientras no la vean salir de aquí está todo bien._ dijo Sirius.

_ ¡No puedo darle una poción! Ella no tiene magia, podría envenenarla… no sé cómo su organismo la tolerará._ dijo Severus sorprendido.

_ Pero, Severus, tú me diste una poción para los nervios… ¿Recuerdas? No creo que me hagan daño._ intervino Ania que había estado callada.

_ Porque las pociones curativas son una cosa, han solido curar a muggles con ellas, pero esto es algo totalmente diferente_ explicó Severus.

_ Dumbledore dijo que no le harán mal_ dijo Sirius impacientemente.

_ ¿Pero cómo sabe él…?

_ ¡No sé y no importa! Limítate a cumplir con tu parte del plan._ dijo Sirius exasperado_ Dale a Ania la poción, la llevas hasta mi casa y de ahí te libras de ella. Nosotros nos hacemos cargo.

_Pero…

_ ¿De qué te quejas? ¿Acaso no querías deshacerte de ella? _ dijo Sirius enojado.

Ania miró a Severus con una expresión de angustia y rencor, todos sabían que Snape había llamado a Dumbledore para librarse de ella. Se sintió de golpe como una molesta carga que se pasaban unos a otros. Severus lamentó mucho el comentario, había cambiado de opinión y ya Ania había comenzado a ser importante para él. Por eso se preocupaba tanto por su seguridad y estaba en desacuerdo con las medidas que iba a tomar Dumbledore.

_ No, yo…._ balbuceó Severus que miraba a Ania, pero de pronto se sintió el timbre de la casa haciendo que todos se asustaran.

_ ¿Qué fue eso?_ dijo Sirius alarmado.

_ Hay alguien en la puerta_ susurró Severus.

_ Vete Sirius… ¡Vete!_ susurró Ania mientras se daba la vuelta para salir de allí e ir a esconderse en su habitación. La cabeza de Sirius desapareció de la chimenea.

Lamentablemente tropezó y cayó al piso mientras que ambos escuchaban aterrorizados como la puerta se abría y alguien entraba dando rápidos pasos hacia la sala. Ania no tuvo tiempo de salir y rodando de costado fue a esconderse detrás de un sillón, en el momento justo en que se abría la puerta de la sala.

_ ¡Lucius! ¿Se puede saber por qué ahora no esperas en la puerta?_ dijo Severus, que había tomado un libro de la mesa y fingía desconcierto.

_ Perdón Severus, es que… bueno nadie sabe que estoy aquí y… no quería que me vieran en tu puerta._ dijo Lucius, estaba muy nervioso y parecía preocupado.

_ ¿Ha pasado algo?_ dijo Severus mientras le indicaba que se sentara. Mientras que él se sentó en el sillón donde estaba escondida Ania.

_ Estaba con Nott en ese bar que está en el callejón Knockturn y se apareció el apestoso ese de la Orden… el ladrón ese, tu sabes…. Escuchamos que trasladarán a la mujer en el tren.

_ ¿En serio? ¿Estaba hablando de ello allí?_ dijo Snape tratando de aparentar calma, pero estaba asustado y sorprendido.

Ania que escuchó detrás del sillón comenzó a temblar…

_ Baaaa sí, y a los gritos. Tenía varias copas de más y hablaba con ese apestoso de Hagrid. No nos habían visto y apenas pude me vine para acá._ dijo Malfoy con desprecio.

_ ¿Le has dicho al Señor Tenebroso?_ dijo Snape alarmado.

_ No, por eso he venido. Quería saber si la información era cierta… porque si no lo fuera… seguramente atacarán al tren y… bueno allí va mi hijo, Severus. Y también el de Nott._ dijo Malfoy preocupado.

Entonces Snape entendió su nerviosismo. El hombre deseaba que la noticia fuera falsa para no tener que decirle a Voldemort. Malfoy al igual que Snape sabía muy bien que el hombre oscuro atacaría el tren si la mujer estaba allí, incluso a costa de poner en peligro la vida de todos esos niños. Malfoy y Nott estaban preocupados por la seguridad de sus hijos, lo demás les importaba poco.

_ Bueno, sí, la trasladarán en el tren_ dijo Snape impasible.

Ania no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¡Le estaba diciendo sobre el plan!

_ ¡Por Merlín!... Nos obligarán a atacar el tren_ dijo angustiado Malfoy.

_ No, no lo creo. Tengo entendido que estará repleto de Aurores, el Señor Oscuro no está tan desesperado como para cometer esa locura_ lo calmó Severus.

_ Pero… ¿él ya sabe?_ dijo Malfoy.

_ No, yo recién me entero_ dijo Snape.

_ ¿No podríamos simplemente…?

_ ¿No decirle? Ni lo pienses, Lucius, tarde o temprano lo sabrá y lo pagaremos caro. Pero quédate tranquilo, no creo que ataque el tren._ dijo Severus.

_ Ambos sabemos que lo hará, Severus, ¡a cualquier costo! Últimamente está desesperado._ dijo Malfoy.

En realidad Snape estaba indeciso, no creía que el hombre atacara un tren lleno de Aurores y niños pero nunca se sabía qué haría Voldemort. Sin embargo coincidía con Lucius que últimamente se estaba desesperando y tomaría medidas extremas para secuestrar a Ania. No sabía qué hacer ni qué decirle. En ese momento sonó el timbre otra vez.

_ ¿Esperabas a alguien?_ dijo Malfoy.

_ No_ dijo Severus y se levantó para ir a abrir.

Al poco tiempo volvió a aparecer en la sala junto con Nott.

_ Estamos muertos, Lucius, él ya lo sabe_ dijo Nott, si Malfoy parecía desesperado este hombre lo estaba aún más.

_ ¿Quién le dijo?_ dijo Malfoy preocupado.

_ Yaxley… aparentemente escuchó algo pero no sé bien cómo_ dijo Nott.

Los hombres estuvieron discutiendo largo rato de lo mismo hasta que se retiraron. Cuando lo hicieron Ania pudo salir de su escondite. Tenía los pies acalambrados.

_ ¡No puedo creer que les hayas dicho que era cierto!_ dijo Ania escandalizada.

_ Ya lo sabían_ dijo Severus que no le prestaba mucha atención. Caminaba de un lado a otro, muy preocupado.

_ Pero…

_ Mira, se iban a enterar tarde o temprano. ¡Es un plan absurdo!_ dijo Severus.

_ Entonces… hay que avisarles que ya lo saben_ dijo Ania.

_ No hay tiempo… cuando reciban mi mensaje ya será tarde_ dijo Severus_ tendremos que actuar por nuestra cuenta.

Y por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, Severus Snape, desobedeció una orden de Dumbledore.

_ Pero… pero ¿qué haremos?_ dijo Ania preocupada.

_ ¿Puedes preparar tu valija para esta noche?_ dijo Severus que apenas si la oía.

_ Sí, claro.

_ Será mejor si nos vamos de noche._ dijo el hombre._ Ve a prepararla, mientras más temprano salgamos mejor.

_ Pero…

_ Por favor, Ania, no discutas. Tenemos poco tiempo._ dijo Severus_ cuando se enteren mañana de que no viajas en el tren, darán vuelta cielo y tierra hasta encontrarte y saben que tenemos pocos transportes que nos lleven allí.

_ Está bien, pero deberías decirle a los demás que no iremos. Aunque llegue tarde el mensaje._ dijo Ania.

Severus estuvo de acuerdo. Se iban a preocupar cuando ninguno de los dos apareciera pero con suerte el mensaje llegaría poco después de la hora señalada para el encuentro. Todo aquel día estuvieron arreglando sus cosas y ya al anochecer tenían todo listo.

_ ¿Está todo en orden? Vamos_ dijo Severus caminando alrededor de sus valijas.

_ ¿Mandaste el mensaje?

_ Sí…

_ ¡Espera! ¿No deberíamos cambiar nuestro aspecto?_ dijo Ania antes de que Severus saliera.

_ No hace falta. Vamos._ dijo Snape

_ Pero… ¿y si alguien nos ve?_ dijo Ania que no quería salir y se había quedado parada en la puerta.

_ Nadie nos verá. En este momento es muy probable que todos estén reunidos en casa de Malfoy preparando una estrategia para sacarte del tren mañana. Pero cuando eso pase descubrirán que no estás allí y te buscarán por otro lado. Por lo que es muy importante que antes que pase eso lleguemos al colegio._ explicó Severus.

Ania no discutió más y salieron a la calle, amparados por la oscuridad y la soledad del lugar. Caminaron bastante, arrastrando las valijas para no llamar la atención. Cuando Ania ya estaba helada se paró.

_ ¿A dónde vamos?... ya no puedo más con esto_ dijo la chica.

_ Dame, yo lo llevo_ dijo Severus tomando su valija.

_ ¡Espera, no me vas a decir a dónde vamos?

_ Camina…

_ ¡No soy un niño! ¡Por qué me tratas así!_ dijo Ania escandalizada.

_ Aggggg ¡por qué discutes todo! Estoy buscando un lugar seguro para que tomemos el autobús noctámbulo_ dijo Snape exasperado.

Ania iba a discutir pero se calló, ¡tan difícil le resultaba abrir la boca para comunicarle eso! Pensaba la chica. No entendía a Severus, no le consultaba en nada, tomaba las decisiones solo y ella lo tenía que seguir como si fuera un perrito faldero a dónde él quisiera. La chica se paró de golpe y miró alrededor, estaban en una calle oscura y solitaria. Nadie los vería si tomaban el autobús allí…

_ ¿Qué haces? Camina._ le ordeno Snape. Ania se enojó por su tono de voz.

_ No

_ ¿Disculpa?_ dijo el hombre dándose vuelta. La chica estaba con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de enojo en su rostro.

_ Lo tomaremos aquí, nadie nos verá._ dijo y miró hacia la calle como si el autobús estuviera a punto de llegar.

_ ¡Esta es una calle muy amplia, nos verán!_ dijo Snape sorprendido.

_ ¡Nadie nos verá! ¡Estoy harta de caminar! ¡Estoy helada!_ dijo Ania furiosa.

_ Acá no, vamos, muévete_ le ordenó el hombre haciendo que la chica se enojara más aún y no se movió.

_No

_ ¡Por Merlín, pareces una niña!_ dijo Severus exasperado. Dejó las valijas a un costado y la tomó del brazo para obligarla a caminar. Forcejearon un rato.

_ ¡Basta, suéltame!_ dijo Ania._ no me des órdenes.

_ Está bien… ya cálmate.

_ ¡Ehhhhh Snape!_ gritó un hombre que estaba del otro lado de la doble calle.

Ambos saltaron del susto. Snape lo reconoció al instante, era Dolohov, un mortífago. ¿Qué hacía el hombre allí? ¡Y ahora qué demonios hacemos! Pensó Severus. Ania entró en pánico, ya la había visto, no sabía si la había reconocido por lo oscuro que estaba pero si se acercaba estaba muerta.

_ No te des vuelta, no lo mires_ susurró Severus apenas moviendo los labios. Después saludo con una mano al hombre. Éste se había quedado parado en la vereda de enfrente mirándolos con curiosidad, hizo el amago de cruzar la calle y acercarse pero luego, mirando el reloj volvió a saludar a Snape y se dio la vuelta siguiendo por donde había venido. Aparentemente iba apurado y lo esperaban en algún lado.

_ ¿Se fue?

_ Sí, nos salvamos por un pelo_ suspiró Severus sin poder creerlo. Estaba tan nervioso que hasta temblaba. El sudor le corría por el pelo.

_ ¡Dios! ¿Me habrá reconocido?_ dijo Ania aterrada.

_ No se… probablemente no pero… será mejor que nos vamos ya de aquí. Si te reconoció y avisa a los demás, estarán aquí en cinco minutos._ dijo Snape.

A continuación sacó la varita y apareció el autobús noctámbulo. Entraron rápidamente sin prestarle la mínima atención al chico de los granos y partieron al colegio. Dolohov por su parte siguió caminando, lo esperaban en un bar cercano y ya llegaba tarde. Los lestrange no habían podido acudir a la reunión de esa misma tarde y querían que les hablara de lo que había decidido hacer Voldemort, ya se habían enterado de la nueva noticia. El hombre entró al lugar.

_ Al fin apareces_ dijo de mal humor Bellatrix.

_ Sí, me encontré a Snape cerca de aquí_ dijo el hombre como para justificarse.

_ ¿Snape? ¿Qué hacía aquí?_ dijo Rodolfus sorprendido.

_ No sé, pero estaba con una mujer… me pareció extraño_ dijo Dolohov, no había advertido las valijas que estaban a un costado.

_ Ah, sí… es la mujer con esa que anda_ dijo Bellatrix sin darle importancia.

_ ¿Y qué tal es?_ dijo su marido con curiosidad.

_ Emmmm no sé, la vi de espaldas…

_ ¡A nadie le importa cómo es!_ saltó Bellatrix molesta. Estaba impaciente por oír las órdenes de su señor._ dinos qué dijo el Señor Tenebroso.

Entonces Dolohov les contó todo acerca de la reunión y como asaltarían el tren mañana a medio día, cuidando de no causar daños a los alumnos. Pronto los Lestrange se olvidaron de Snape y la misteriosa mujer, y cuando salieron del bar dos horas más tarde ya ni se acordaban del asunto. Sin embargo Dolohov no lo olvidó. Le había parecido raro que Snape no hubiera presentado a su compañera y que nadie supiera nada de ella. ¿Quién sería? Esa pregunta rondaría su mente durante mucho tiempo, el cual le llevaría a intuir la verdad, para desgracia de todos.


	20. Conociendo Hogwarts:

**20_ Conociendo Hogwarts:**

El viaje en el autobús noctámbulo fue tan malo como el primero. Al llegar a Hogsmeade Ania y Severus estaban tan mareados que a duras penas se contenían para no esparcir la merienda por todo el autobús. Bajaron en la estación de ese pueblo para no llamar la atención. Era la madrugada y estaba tan oscuro que Ania pensaba que era más peligroso caminar hasta el colegio que llegar en el autobús hasta la puerta pero Severus se mantuvo en su decisión. Allí había mucha gente y no quería correr el riesgo de que alguien hablara ya que era muy extraño que se detuvieran en un colegio que estaba cerrado.

El pueblo estaba silencioso y en la calle no se veía nadie, las atrayentes tiendas estaban cerradas y en el único lugar donde había luz era en un bar sucio que estaba al final de una callejuela. Para sorpresa de Ania, Severus se dirigió a ese bar.

_ Espérame aquí, ya vuelvo._ le dijo Severus al doblar por la callejuela_ No hables con nadie.

_ Está bien pero no te demores_ dijo la chica. Miraba hacia todos lados y estaba algo asustada. Severus le había dicho que en ese pueblo sólo había magos.

Le iba a preguntar al hombre qué pretendía hacer en ese lugar pero discutir con Snape era en vano. Si no quería decírselo, no se lo iba a decir. De todos modos poco tuvo que esperar porque Severus salió de allí sólo cinco minutos después. Traía en sus manos un paquete alargado y de forma curiosa.

_ Vamos, ya está empezando a hacer frío._ dijo el hombre mientras caminaba por la calle. Mirando hacia todos lados y subiéndose la capucha de la capa.

_ ¿Queda muy lejos de aquí?_ preguntó Ania.

_Mantente en la oscuridad… No, no queda lejos._ le dijo Snape que estaba alerta y poca atención le prestaba a la chica.

Hubo un breve silencio en el cual sólo se oían sus pasos y alguno que otro ruido de los árboles producido por la brisa que se había levantado.

_ ¿Qué traes ahí?_ dijo de pronto Ania mirando el paquete con curiosidad.

_ Comida… no es mucho, sólo pude conseguir algo de pan y un queso de cabra_ susurró Severus.

_ ¿Queso de cabra?... nunca lo probé. ¿Es rico?

_ Sí, muy rico, al menos a mí me gusta. No quería llegar y despertar a los elfos domésticos, además que no estoy muy seguro si en el colegio hay comida, el banquete es recién mañana a la noche._ dijo Snape.

_ ¿No hay nadie allí en el colegio?

_ No, sólo está el celador. Filch se llama. De todos modos acabo de dejar un mensaje para Dumbledore en el bar para que sepa que llegamos._ dijo Severus. La chica se sorprendió ante esa información.

_ ¿Es confiable?... ese lugar parece…

_ Es muy confiable. Él le avisará…

A Ania se le quedó en la garganta la pregunta de quién es él porque no quiso discutir, el hombre no parecía muy dispuesto a hablar. Así que siguieron en silencio lo que quedaba de camino. Pronto salieron del pueblo y las últimas luces se perdieron en la oscuridad. El camino que conducía a Hogwarts era de tierra y estaba rodeado de árboles. La oscuridad sería casi total si no hubiera habido luna, aquí y allá se veían pequeños ojos que asustaron un poco a la chica al principio pero Severus le dijo que eran lechuzas. Le explicó que para los magos era habitual usarlas para su correspondencia diaria y como allí sólo había gente como ellos en el bosque se juntaban muchas lechuzas.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del colegio estaba cerrada con cadenas que sin embargo no parecían muy firmes. Entonces Snape sacó su varita y las abrió.

_ ¿Era necesario? No parecían…_ comentó Ania pero el hombre la interrumpió.

_ Sí, está cerrado con un potente encantamiento. Nadie que no tuviera una varita lo podría haber abierto._ dijo Snape mientras tomaba las valijas y pasaba hacia el otro lado. Ania lo siguió y cerraron las altas rejas tras ellos.

_ Oh, no sabía_ fue el comentario de la chica, iba a agregar algo más pero se quedó callada de repente.

La chica estaba asombrada, el castillo que se veía a lo lejos era magnífico y nunca había visto algo tan hermoso. A pesar de que estaba oscuro pudo ver el lago casi detrás de él y el bosque que se extendía hacia un costado como un manto verde.

_ ¡Vaya, es muy lindo!_ exclamó asombrada.

_ Sí… ya lo conocerás de día. Te gustará mucho más_ dijo Severus sonriendo. A él también le gustaba mucho el lugar y más que nada la tranquilidad que había antes de que llegaran todos los demás.

Sin embargo Ania se desanimó un poco al ver que les quedaba por recorrer una larga extensión de terreno antes de llegar. Las valijas pesaban mucho y ya estaba cansada. Severus se puso en camino y la chica se dio la vuelta para agarrar su bolso pero no estaba.

_ ¡Espera! ¿Y las valijas?_ dijo Ania desconcertada. Severus se dio la vuelta.

_ Ya están dentro, no podemos cargar con ellas_ dijo y al ver que Ania no entendía agregó_ las hice desaparecer y ahora están en el castillo.

La chica no hizo ningún comentario, había muchas cosas que a ella todavía la asombraban y también le hubiera gustado poder hacer todo eso. Con un suspiro de tristeza siguió al hombre, que la miró adivinando lo que le pasaba. Ania anhelaba tener magia como él. Snape quiso consolarla pero no supo qué decirle. El hombre siempre había detestado a los muggles pero desde que conocía a la chica su opinión había cambiado… no se explicaba por qué pero para él ella era diferente a todos los muggles que había conocido.

Siguieron caminando, pasaron por al lado de la cabaña de Hagrid que estaba oscura y cerrada, hasta llegar al colegio donde les abrió Filch que los estaba esperando. Ania entró y apenas le prestó atención al hombre porque sus ojos se desviaron hacia todos lados, el vestíbulo era enorme.

_ Buenas noches, Severus, Dumbledore me avisó que venías._ lo saludó Filch pero a Ania sólo le dedicó una rápida mirada. Estaba con una bata grisácea y los ojos rojos, evidentemente había estado durmiendo.

_ Buenas noches, Argus_ dijo Snape.

_ ¡Qué rápido!_ le susurró Ania sorprendida. El hombre de la bata no le gustaba mucho, ni siquiera la había saludado…

_ Sí, a Albus no se le escapa nada. Te dije que "él" era confiable._ le dijo Snape a la chica.

_ ¿Pero quién es…?_ susurró Ania. Filch que no estaba de humor ni tenía paciencia la interrumpió.

_ ¿Quieres que te ayude con esto?_ le dijo a Snape de mala gana, pero era evidente que no quería ayudarlos.

_ No gracias, nosotros nos arreglamos. _ le dijo Snape de manera cortante.

El celador balbuceó una disculpa y luego se perdió por las escaleras. El mensaje de Dumbledore lo había despertado y sólo quería irse a dormir.

Severus y Ania bajaron a comer a las cocinas, (la chica encontró muy rico el queso de cabra) y poco después se dirigieron a las mazmorras. Donde el hombre dejó sus cosas en su habitación de siempre que estaba cerca de su despacho y de la Casa Slytherin, y Ania se acomodó en un pequeño cuarto que estaba cerca de allí hasta que fuera reubicada en algún lugar. Como iba a estar a cargo de ella la profesora McGonagall era la mujer la que le diría donde quedarse.

_ Bueno, aquí estarás bien por ahora. Cuando venga Minerva te dirá donde dormirás_ le dijo Severus al acompañarla a su pequeño cuartito.

Las paredes eran de piedra y no tenía ventanas. Allí había una cama pequeña y un estrecho ropero.

_ ¿Por qué tengo que estar a cargo de alguien? Soy grande, me se cuidar sola_ dijo Ania algo humillada ya que no era ningún niño.

_ No sabes nada_ se rió Severus_ Los mocosos con magia son bastante peligrosos, pero no lo hace por eso de todos modos… ella se encargará de decirte las reglas del lugar y todo lo que tengas que saber acerca del colegio.

_ ¿Y no puedes hacerlo tú?

_ No, yo ya te soporté demasiado_ dijo Severus con una media sonrisa sarcástica.

_ Ya veo_ dijo Ania ofendida y le dio la espalda. Severus rió divertido e hizo algo inesperado… la abrazó.

_ No te enojes, cualquier cosa que necesites estaré aquí. No dudes en preguntarme_ le dijo el hombre y luego la soltó.

Ania se sonrojó, no supo cómo reaccionar a tan extraña actitud. Por lo general el hombre era osco, frío, malhumorado, jamás sonreía y se peleaban siempre.

_ ¿A qué se debe tanta amabilidad?_ dijo de pronto la chica con desconfianza.

Severus se quedó callado mientras la miraba con una expresión extraña, su silencio desconcertó más aún a Ania. Estuvo a punto de decir algo…. Sin embargo otras palabras salieron de su boca.

_ Hasta mañana_ le dijo y se fue, cerrando la puerta.

Ania se quedó un rato en la cama, acostumbrándose a los nuevos sonidos de ese lugar, luego se puso el camisón y se acostó. Era muy tarde y rogó que al otro día no la despertaran temprano.

Al otro día se levantó temprano, no porque Snape la hubiera despertado sino porque un fuerte ruido se produjo casi encima de su habitación. Se sentó en la cama confundida y pensando qué habría pasado. Se cambió y asomó su cabeza por el corredor pero estaba desierto y no se oía nada fuera de lo normal. Luego de un rato decidió ir hasta donde estaba la habitación de Snape pero en el camino tuvo un desagradable encuentro con el Barón Sanguinario que no tuvo mejor idea que aparecer desde una pared con su ruido de cadenas y su lamento de muerto. Ania se aterrorizó y huyó gritando hasta donde dormía Severus que se asustó mucho con los gritos de la chica. Le costó mucho tranquilizarla porque no podía creer que en ese lugar hubieran fantasmas.

La mañana se la pasó deambulando por los terrenos del colegio que eran enormes excepto por el bosque porque Snape le dijo que estaba prohibido. Eso aumentó su curiosidad e igual hubiera ido si no escuchaba las palabras: hombre lobo, vampiros, arañas gigantes… así que ni se acercó, por las dudas. Caminó hasta cansarse pero sola porque Snape estaba preparando todo para comenzar al día siguiente con las clases, hasta que ya aburrida decidió entrar al colegio e ir al despacho del profesor. Bajó con cautela y algo de miedo, mirando hacia todos lados por si veía de pronto un fantasma pero cuando llegó al despacho no había nadie. Estaba por irse cuando escuchó ruidos en un aula cercana.

_ Ahhh aquí estás_ dijo con un suspiro al ver a Severus rodeado de varios calderos que humeaban.

_ ¿Te divertiste fuera?_ le dijo el hombre al verla.

_ Sí es muy lindo…

Snape iba de aquí para allá, cortando raíces, agregando escarabajos, revolviendo calderos que de pronto silbaban y se ponían azules. Estaba tan concentrado que estuvieron en silencio al menos media hora. Pero Ania no podía estarse quieta e iba de un lado a otro mirando lo que hacía y el contenido de los calderos hasta que Snape, que la atropelló por décima vez, se cansó.

_ ¿Por qué no vas a ocuparte en algo?_ le dijo tratando de controlar su mal genio.

_ No sé qué hacer… estoy aburrida_ dijo Ania con un suspiro.

_ ¿No has recorrido el castillo? Deberías aprender a ubicarte ante que lleguen los demás.

_ Lo sé pero…

_ ¿Pero qué?

_ Me dan miedo los fantasmas_ dijo Ania con sinceridad.

_ ¿En serio? ¿Nunca viste uno?_ dijo Snape sorprendido.

Ania negó con la cabeza y se puso colorada, era grande ya para tenerle miedo a los fantasmas pero el problema era que los de Hogwarts se veían tan reales y espeluznantes que a muchos muggles los aterrorizaría. Estuvo mucho tiempo allí con Severus dando vueltas por la mazmorra que usaba para dar clases hasta que el hombre fastidiado perdió la paciencia, dejó sus calderos en reposo y subió con ella hasta el vestíbulo con la intención de llamar a Filch para que la acompañara y le mostrara el lugar. Sin embargo al llegar allí se toparon con Dumbledore que acababa de llegar.

_ ¡Profesor Dumbledore!_ lo saludó Snape acercándose a él y dándole la mano.

_ Hola, Severus… _ dijo Dumbledore y luego se dirigió a la chica y le sonrió. Ania también lo saludó con una sonrisa. El lugar parecía más cálido aún con su presencia.

_ ¿Pasaron una buena noche?... ¿Qué hacen? Se ven ocupados_ comentó el anciano mientras llegaba Filch y tomaba sus maletas para trasladarlas a su despacho.

_ Oh sí…. Estaba por enseñarle el colegio_ dijo Snape. ¡Qué caradura! Pensó Ania….

_ Bueno, la señorita Miller puede esperar. Necesito hablar contigo unos minutos, Severus, luego le mostraré yo el colegio_ dijo Dumbledore con amabilidad.

Así que ambos se dirigieron escaleras arriba hasta el despacho del director donde estuvieron encerrados largo rato. Como la entrevista se extendió demasiado decidieron comer antes de recorrer el colegio.

Dumbledore era un buen conocedor del fantástico lugar y le mostró a Ania todo lo que pudo aquella tarde, dándole útiles concejos para que luego pudiera ubicarse sin perderse porque era tan grande el colegio que Ania pensó que aun así le sería muy difícil no extraviarse. De aquel cara a cara sacó mucho provecho y lo mejor fue que Dumbledore le quitó el miedo a los fantasmas cuando, por casualidad, se toparon con Nick-CasiDecapitado. Al verlos el fantasma dio tal graciosa voltereta en el techo, casi perdiendo la cabeza en el corredor, que Ania comenzó a reírse sin parar. También descubrió la biblioteca donde pasaría mucho de su tiempo allí en el colegio, devorando libros, hasta los que eran para los alumnos que aunque no podría nunca realizar ninguno de esos hechizos se divertía con las imágenes que parecían videos de internet. También le gustaban muchos los cuadros y conversar con ellos… todo era tan nuevo y emocionante que Ania pasó su primer día en el colegio alucinada y poco se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

A Dumbledore no le había gustado mucho aquella desobediencia de Snape, había sido muy peligroso llevar a Ania hasta el colegio de esa manera. Debió avisarle y esperar órdenes y no llevar a cabo aquel plan tan disparatado solo. La entrevista que tuvieron fue larga y el profesor quedó un poco resentido con ese hombre. La verdad era que Snape esperaba otra cosa, quizá una mejor acogida después de poner a salvo a Ania luego de que los mortífagos se hubieran enterado del plan de Dumbledore. Pero se equivocó, el anciano no estaba dispuesto a concederle el visto bueno en nada. Los miembros de la Orden que los esperaban se habían alarmado mucho con la ausencia de los dos y cuando llegó el mensaje ya los nervios los tenían a todos muy mal. Habían pensado que los habían capturado.

Sin embargo para la chica todo esto pasó desapercibido. Más a la noche cuando comenzaron a llegar todos los demás profesores y alumnos con la noticia de que habían detenido el tren los mortífagos porque pensaban que Ania estaba allí, la chica volvió a la realidad. No había pasado nada grave, seis hombres encapuchados ingresaron al tren y revisaron todo, cuando se dieron cuenta de que no estaba la mujer ni había ningún Auror creyeron que los habían engañado con un rumor falso y se retiraron furiosos. Sin embargo Ania se reprochó a sí misma su falta de atención, todos habían estado en peligro por su culpa y eso la desanimó bastante. Se sintió de nuevo como una carga para los demás.

_ No te preocupes, nada pasó_ le dijo la profesora McGonagall que adivinó sus pensamientos.

Ambas iban caminando por el corredor del séptimo piso donde estaba la habitación de la mujer, cerca de la Casa Gryffindor. La profesora había preparado una habitación que estaba cerca para que Ania durmiera allí y así tenerla a mano por si algo pasaba.

_ Yo… lamento todo… lo que estoy causando_ dijo Ania tristemente.

_ No tienes que lamentarlo. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada_ le dijo la profesora con benevolencia. Era la verdad, Ania no tenía la culpa de que Voldemort la quisiera secuestrar.

_ Y si… ¿Y si le doy esto a Voldemort? Sería más fácil, nadie estaría en peligro y él nos dejaría en paz_ dijo Ania palmeándose el pecho donde tenía escondida la medalla. La profesora tuvo un escalofrío al escuchar ese nombre.

La pregunta le venía rondando la cabeza desde hacía un tiempo atrás cuando tomó real dimensión de lo que les ocurriría a los demás si los atrapaban ayudándola. La profesora McGonagall con el ceño fruncido se paró en medio del corredor y la tomó de los hombros.

_ No debes decir eso, Ania. Si tú sabes quién consigue la medalla estaremos todos en peligro… Dumbledore ha descubierto algo, no me quiso decir bien qué pero es importante. Dice que "él" no debe conseguir esa medalla y que debemos destruirla. Seguramente cuando tenga tiempo te hablará de eso.

Ania sorprendida asintió con la cabeza, aunque le pareció raro que el hombre no le hubiera hablado de eso aquella tarde, esperó con ansias que la llamara para comentarle lo que había descubierto. Poco después de esta conversación entró a su nuevo cuarto que le pareció hermoso. Era grande, con una cama inmensa de dosel con cortinas blancas que la cubrían, un ropero antiguo muy bello, un escritorio y una silla, y hasta un tocador con un espejo extraño que le hablaba. Tenía una ventana que daba al lago y el paisaje desde allí era bellísimo. En conclusión… le encantó su nueva habitación. Se bañó y se cambió con una túnica azul y esperó hasta que la profesora la fuera a buscar para bajar al banquete de bienvenida. Los alumnos estaban a punto de llegar.


	21. La verdad sale a la luz:

**21_ La verdad sale a la luz:**

Los primeros días de Ania en el colegio los pasó deambulando por los corredores, observando las clases tras el vidrio de la puerta con fascinación y en la biblioteca leyendo un libro tras otro. Los alumnos la respetaban como si fuera otro miembro más del profesorado, en el banquete de bienvenida Dumbledore les había explicado su presencia como una parienta lejana de la profesora McGonagall y todos la habían recibido bien. Pero claro, al pasar los días, entre ciertos alumnos corrieron rumores de su verdadera permanencia en el colegio. Decían que el director la tenía oculta allí porque el señor oscuro la buscaba, el por qué la buscaba era todo un misterio y se esparcieron las hipótesis más descabelladas. Ania que había tenido una larga entrevista con Dumbledore y ya había recibido instrucciones de él, y también de los otros profesores que sabían la verdad, no se tomó la molestia de disipar ningún rumor.

La noticia que le tenía preparada Dumbledore se la dio al otro día de su estancia allí, el hombre creía estar cerca de la verdad. Le pidió que le dejara la medalla en el escritorio para estudiarla por unos días y así comprobar su teoría.

Luego de un tiempo Ania estaba en la biblioteca cuando escuchó una conversación que la perturbó bastante. Estaba buscando un libro sobre dragones que le interesaba leer, medio oculta detrás de una estantería, cuando escuchó a unos alumnos de sexto de Hufflepuff hablando en susurros desde una mesa cercana a donde estaba ella.

_ ¿Viste esta mañana al profesor Dumbledore?_ dijo una chica de espesa cabellera rubia.

_ Sí…

_ Se veía raro. Parecía como si… no sé_ titubeó la chica rubia.

_ Dicen que está enfermo_ intervino un muchacho.

_ Sí, hace varios días que nadie lo veía. Esta mañana escuché a la profesora McGonagall hablando con el profesor Flitwick, le decía que estaba muy preocupada por Dumbledore por que hablaba solo y casi no comía_ dijo una chica pelirroja.

_ ¿Qué hablaba solo? ¿Tendrá demencia o algo así?_ dijo el muchacho.

_ Baaa no, ¡si es el mejor mago de todos los tiempos!_ dijo la chica rubia.

_ ¿Y qué tiene que ver? Es anciano y mi padre me dijo que…_ continuó hablando el muchacho pero Ania no los escuchaba más.

Se le había ocurrido una idea horrible… ¿Y si Dumbledore estaba poseído por la medalla, como su madre? Ella también recordó que hacía varios días que no veía al director, casi desde que le había entregado la medalla, detalle en el cual no había reparado hasta entonces. Aterrada salió de la biblioteca para intervenir antes de que el anciano sufriera más. No sabía la contraseña del despacho del director así que decidió bajar unos pisos y ver si la profesora McGonagall estaba libre para hablar con ella.

En la sala de profesores lamentablemente no encontró a la profesora McGonagall pero justo se topó con la profesora Sprout que salía corriendo del lugar hacia una clase a la cual llegaba tarde. Le dijo que McGonagall acababa de salir para una clase de Transformaciones de segundo. Ania desanimada miró el reloj y vio que sólo faltaban unos minutos para que la clase de Pociones que daba Snape concluyera asique se dirigió a las mazmorras para hablar con él. No podía perder ni un segundo más. Desde que había llegado allí los alumnos poco lo veía al hombre que siempre la trataba con frialdad. Le había explicado que allí había varios hijos de mortífagos y que tenía que ser muy cuidadoso con lo que hacía. Todos los alumnos debían creer que ellos no se conocían y ni eran amigos. La forzada separación les costó a ambos. Ania casi no tenía con quien hablar y extrañaba sus conversaciones (y hasta sus peleas). Severus por su parte que ya sentía un creciente cariño por ella la extrañaba continuamente y si pasaba un día sin verla (de lejos) se ponía nervioso y se preocupaba mucho.

Cuando llegó al corredor de la mazmorra donde daba clases escuchó gritos provenientes del aula. Se sorprendió mucho porque Snape nunca levantaba la voz asique con curiosidad se acercó para espiar por la puerta que había quedado entreabierta. Y así se enteró de la verdadera personalidad que el hombre empleaba allí y supo que la reputación que tenía Snape, de que era el profesor más temido y maldito del colegio y que nunca había creído, era cierta.

_ ¡Esto es un desastre Longbottom! ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que aprenda?!_ decía el profesor furioso.

Ania entreabrió más la puerta y pudo ver como Snape le gritaba a un niño de Gryffindor que temblaba entero frente a un caldero y estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. La clase, compuesta por los rojos Gryffindor y los verdes Slytherin, lo miraba conteniendo el aliento como si fueran una sola persona. En los alumnos de verde había burla y hasta algunas sonrisas que el profesor parecía no ver.

_ ¡Deme ahora mismo su sapo! Vamos a darle su poción y si la ha hecho mal estoy seguro que se ha convertido en un veneno, entonces el sapo morirá y así al menos aprenderá a preparar bien pociones_ dijo con mucha crueldad el hombre.

El chico lanzó un gemido de terror e intentó esconder a su sapo que estaba debajo de su pupitre pero Snape fue más rápido y lo tomó en sus manos.

_ ¡No! ¡Por favor, a Trevor no!_ chillaba llorando el muchacho.

Los de Slytherin lanzaron una carcajada y los amigos del chico de rojo enfurecieron. Ania vio como un pelirrojo agarraba de la capa a otro alumno para que no se lanzara contra Snape. El profesor apenas prestó atención a esto ya que tenía en sus manos una cucharita y estaba por darle la poción al sapo.

La chica entró al aula sin hacer ruido, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, y no fue advertida por nadie que estuviera allí dentro porque todos se concentraban en Snape y el sapo. Entonces presenció como el sapo, luego de beberse la poción, comenzaba a temblar en la mano del hombre que luego lo depositó en el pupitre del chico que lloraba a mares. Luego se quedó quieto… parecía muerto.

_ ¡Nooooooooooo! ¡Ohhh Trevor!_ gritó el chico y lo agarró apretándolo contra su pecho. Una muchacha que estaba al lado de él lo palmeó en la espalda con tristeza.

_ Bueno, así al menos aprenderá…_ dijo Snape con crueldad. Los alumnos de verde sonreían y los de rojo lo miraban con profundo odio.

Ania notó que Severus encima sonreía, parecía como si disfrutara de aquella horrible escena. Totalmente estupefacta y sin poder creer lo que estaba presenciando soltó la pesada puerta de la mazmorra y ésta se cerró produciendo un ruido seco. Todos miraron hacia la puerta, Snape se dio la vuelta y al verla su sonrisa se borró y sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa. Su intimidante presencia se desinfló como un globo y, aterrado por haber sido descubierto por ella, se puso blanco como el papel.

_ ¡Señorita Miller!_ exclamó al verla e iba a agregar algo pero se dio cuenta que ella no lo escuchaba, miraba a Neville con profunda tristeza.

Se acercó a él y tomó el sapo en las manos, estaba duro, había perdido el color, estaba muerto. En sus ojos aparecieron unas lágrimas y se lo devolvió al chico.

_ Lo siento…_ le dijo y no supo que más hacer. El chico le respondió con un sollozo.

Algo en Ania pareció cambiar profundamente y Snape lo notó. Por unos momentos pareció perder el dominio de sí mismo pero logró controlarse. Metió las manos a los bolsillos para disimular el temblor y decidió hablarle.

_ ¿Qué hace aquí? Por si no lo notó, estoy dando clases_ dijo con su habitual frialdad. Ania se dio vuelta para míralo y pareció perder ese aire de ausencia que la había cubierto desde que abrió la puerta de la mazmorra. Una furia ciega se apoderó de ella.

_ Lo mataste…_ le dijo a Snape con los ojos cargados de desprecio.

_ No, no yo…_ balbuceó el hombre pero Ania salió precipitadamente del aula sin darle tiempo para nada más.

Cuando subía las escaleras que daban al vestíbulo se dio cuenta que Snape había salido detrás de ella. Abandonando su clase que estaba estupefacta por lo que había pasado con Trevor.

_ ¡Espera!... ¡Espera, por favor!_ le dijo el hombre mientras trataba de alcanzarla.

Ania no se dio por enterada. Al llegar al vestíbulo la tomó del brazo.

_ ¡Suéltame!_ dijo la chica dándose la vuelta.

_ Espera… déjame explicarte…_ decía Severus pero Ania lo empujó.

_ ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? ¡Mataste a su mascota!_ le dijo ella furiosa._ ¿Quién eres?... ¿Quién…?

_ ¡No mate al maldito sapo! ¡Sólo… sólo está petrificado!_ dijo Severus tratando de explicarse pero la verdad no calmó a Ania sino lo contrario. Se dio cuenta de la inmensa crueldad con que trató al chico haciéndole creer que el sapo estaba muerto.

_ ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? Eres… eres despreciable…_ le dijo la chica con tanta sinceridad que Snape palideció otra vez.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio… Severus no supo cómo justificarse y el reproche le dolió aún más porque sabía que era merecido.

_Tú no entiendes como…_ empezó a decir el hombre pero una voz sonó tras él.

_ Oh, Severus….. Señorita Miller, la estaba buscando._ dijo Dumbledore que venía bajando las escaleras de mármol. Su aspecto era preocupante… tenía profundas ojeras, estaba muy pálido y parecía realmente enfermo. Ambos se dieron vuelta al escucharlo.

_ Ania podrías venir un momento conmigo, tengo algo de qué hablarte_ le dijo el anciano, se había detenido a recuperar el aliento unos escalones antes de bajar al vestíbulo

_ Sí, claro_ dijo la chica sorprendida.

_ ¿Se encuentra bien, Dumbledore?_ le dijo el profesor Snape que lo miraba preocupado.

_ Oh sí, si… ¿Severus? ¿No tendrías que estar dando clases?_ le dijo el director como si por primera vez notara su presencia. La distracción del hombre dejó perplejos a los dos.

_ Sí… yo…_ titubeó Snape y, luego de darle una mirada a Ania, se fue por las escaleras que daban a las mazmorras para volver a la clase que había abandonado.

Ania por su parte siguió al director hasta su despacho, caminando lentamente porque el anciano parecía perder el aliento a menudo. Cuando estuvieron allí, Dumbledore abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó la medalla de Ania envuelta en un trapo viejo.

_ Debo devolvértela… Está muy inquieta y enojada desde que no está contigo_ dijo el anciano como si fuera una mascota.

Ania la tomó en sus manos, la medalla se movía, había tomado un feo color negro y estaba caliente pero cuando tocó las manos de la chica fue como si el curioso objeto se calmara. Tomó una normal temperatura, color y dejó de moverse. La chica se quedó perpleja por este fenómeno.

_ Sabe que ha vuelto a las manos de su dueña_ dijo Dumbledore con un suspiro.

_ ¿Sabe…?_ dijo estupefacta Ania. El anciano asintió con la cabeza.

_ No la puedo tener más tiempo conmigo. Me ha afectado bastante… mucho más de lo que pensé que fuera capaz._ dijo Dumbledore.

_ ¿A usted también lo poseyó?_ dijo Ania con temor.

_ Oh no, no se atreve… pero la magia negra suele dejar rastros en el aire.

_ ¿Cómo rastros?_ preguntó confundida la chica.

_ Maldad, enfermedad, odio…._ se explicó Dumbledore_ hay algunas personas que las afecta más que a otras y yo la tengo desde hace demasiado tiempo. Como te dije, estaba furiosa por no estar contigo y su maldad se incrementó.

Hubo un breve silencio.

_ Habla como si… como si tuviera vida_ dijo Ania sorprendida y temerosa.

_ Has dado en la clave… la tiene_ dijo el anciano. La chica se quedó perpleja.

_ Sospecho que Voldemort colocó algo de él en este objeto. Un trozo de su alma para ser más preciso… y luego puso el hechizo de vinculación para que nadie, excepto él, pudiera abrirlo. Porque al abrirse su alma queda desprotegida y entonces uno puede destruirla. Claro, que no sabía que el hechizo de vinculación puede pasarse de mano en mano… de eso claramente no tenía idea. Y no me sorprende, sólo era un adolescente cuando lo hizo.

Ania se quedó de piedra ante esa revelación… asique por eso era por lo que Voldemort la buscaba tanto, necesitaba recuperar su alma.

_ Entonces… entonces yo que soy la dueña… según ese hechizo de vinculación que usted dice… ¿Entonces yo puedo abrirlo y así destruir el alma que está dentro?_ dijo Ania que se sintió por un momento feliz de poder ver una solución a sus problemas.

_ En teoría sí pero…_ y el rostro de Dumbledore se ensombreció_ la única manera de destruirlo que yo sé hasta el momento es a través de magia.

Ania entendió todo de repente, ella no tenía magia, entonces ella no podía destruirlo… pero…

_ ¿Y si yo lo abro y cuando quede el alma desprotegida usted la destruye?_ propuso Ania.

_ No podría… el mismo hechizo tiene un doble papel. Sólo el dueño del objeto puede abrirlo, sólo el dueño del objeto puede destruirlo._ explicó Dumbledore haciendo que a Ania se le viniera el mundo a los pies.

No podía creerlo… la única manera de destruirlo era con magia y ella no tenía magia… ¡No podía creerlo! ¡¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer?! Hubo varios minutos de silencio en el cual ambos se quedaron pensativos.

_ He estado tratando de buscar otra manera… pero…_ dijo Dumbledore con impotencia_... ya la encontraré, no te preocupes.

Dumbledore trataba de darle ánimos a Ania que se había quedado devastada con la noticia. La chica asintió con la cabeza y se colocó la medalla al cuello, ésta parecía latir tranquila. Luego de darle vueltas al mismo asunto sin encontrar una mejor perspectiva del problema, Ania se retiró del despacho del hombre. Aquel día terminó muy triste para ella ya que se dio cuenta del problema real que tenía y parecía no tener solución. También estaba mal por lo que había visto hacer a Severus y, aunque el hombre intentó durante todo el día hablar con ella, lo ignoró y huyó de él. No quería hablarle… estaba muy enojada, aunque poco antes de irse a dormir vio a Neville con su sapo vivo en las manos. La adoración que tenía con su mascota y la tristeza en sus ojos la conmovió profundamente.

Sin embargo al otro día las cosas empeoraron. En el desayuno se enteró que en Hogsmeade habían sido vistos un par de dementores y todo el colegio estaba revolucionado por eso. Los alumnos no hablaban de otra cosa y los profesores se detenían en los corredores a susurrar las noticias. Al principio no entendía nada pero cuando se enteró qué eran esas criaturas y de lo que eran capaces de hacer se asustó como todos. Y más aún cuando la profesora McGonagall la sacó de la biblioteca para hablar a solas con ella y le comunicó que no sólo los dementores habían sido vistos en Hogsmeade sino que también habían hecho presencia algunos magos que todos creían que eran mortífagos. Dumbledore sospechaba que aquella inusitada actividad de los mortífagos estaba clara, Voldemort los había enviado para obtener noticias de Ania y con suerte planear una emboscada para secuestrarla… si es que no lo habían hecho ya.

Asique Dumbledore, con la excusa de la presencia de dementores en la zona, para el almuerzo comunicó al colegio en pleno sus nuevas medidas de seguridad. Habría nuevos hechizos rodeando el lugar, las puertas serían custodiadas por Aurores y las excursiones a Hogsmeade estaban suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso. La profesora McGonagall le aconsejó a Ania que fuera prudente y que no saliera del castillo a deambular sola por las inmediaciones como siempre hacía, era peligroso. La chica estuvo de acuerdo pero le pareció algo molesto que todos los profesores y hasta algunos alumnos prefectos parecían buscar excusas para acompañarla a todos lados… ¡Incluso hasta el baño! Era muy molesto y parecía como si temieran un ataque de algún alumno dentro del colegio.

Al principio del año escolar había sufrido alguna que otra "broma" de algunos chicos y se cansó de denunciarlos sin resultado, pero acabaron de golpe cuando la chica furiosa se defendió y tuvieron feas consecuencias. Ania no tenía magia pero de tanto leer sobre pociones y ver a Snape en su casa durante el verano preparándolas, había aprendido mucho. Se robó unos frascos y la consecuencia fue que dos graciosos gemelos tuvieron un ataque de baile flamenco en medio del gran salón. Entonces dejaron de molestarla y así Ania se ganó el respeto de todos los alumnos. El profesor se enteró del robo y gritó a medio mundo pero no pudo descubrir al culpable. Claro que a Snape nunca se le ocurrió que Ania era la que le había robado los frascos faltantes y ni se le pasó por la cabeza que supiera de pociones.

El aumento de la vigilancia del colegio y el suyo propio que tanta molestia le causaba, sin embargo le trajo a Ania un momento de extrema felicidad. Se enteró de que su amiga Tonks, que no veía desde hacía un montón de tiempo, estaba custodiando las puertas del colegio. Saltando de felicidad quebró su promesa de no salir del castillo abriendo la puerta principal del colegio y corriendo por los jardines como loca hasta la puerta de entrada para encontrarse con su amiga. El profesor Flitwick que la venía siguiendo disimuladamente al verla salir del castillo perdió todo disimulo y salió corriendo tras ella por los jardines con sus cortas piernas.

_ ¡Espere señorita Miller! ¡No pude salir! ¡Regrese!_ le gritaba el pobre profesor.

Pero Ania no lo escuchaba porque ya estaba llegando a la cabaña de Hagrid. El pequeño profesor al ver que este mismo estaba sentado fuera en una silla mientras pelaba habas, le hizo señas para que vigilara a Ania y se retiró hacia el colegio pensando que ya estaba viejo para esas corridas. Hagrid no entendió lo que quiso decirle el profesor con esas extrañas señas pero al ver a Ania se sorprendió y decidió no quitarle los ojos de encima.

_ ¡Ania! No deberías estar aquí_ le dijo cuándo la chica lo saludó al pasar por al lado de su cabaña.

_ Lo sé, Hagrid, voy a ver a Tonks y vuelvo_ le dijo sonriendo mientras se alejaba.

Al llegar a las puertas Tonks se sorprendió mucho y corrió feliz a abrazarla. El hombre que la acompañaba en la vigilia era nada menos que Kingsley que se asustó de verla allí y la regañó. Pero Ania apenas le prestó atención porque estaba feliz de ver a su amiga y de hablar otra vez con ella.

Sin embargo la entrevista entre las amigas fue corta porque el hombre, muy preocupado de que alguien viera allí a Ania, no dejó de molestarla para que regresara a la seguridad del castillo.

_ No la molestes…ya se va a ir_ le dijo con fastidio Tonks al hombre.

_ ¡Sabes muy bien que es muy peligroso que esté aquí, Tonks!_ dijo Kingsley de mal humor.

_ Aggggggggggg biennnn_ cedió Ania molesta._ ya me voy.

_ Cuando termine mi turno iré un rato a verte_ le dijo Tonks con nostalgia.

Ambas amigas se abrazaron y Ania subió al castillo bajo la atenta mirada de Hagrid que no se cansaba de pelar habas. El inmenso hombre se quedó tranquilo cuando la chica por fin entró al castillo. Aquel día Tonks terminó su turno de madrugada porque su compañero que la reemplazaría se demoró demasiado en aparecer, para disgusto de la bruja. Asique no visitó a Ania pero sí lo hizo los días siguientes.

Voldemort se enteró de la nueva seguridad del colegio y de la imposibilidad de obtener más noticias sobre los movimientos de la chica allí. Quería averiguar todo para poder encontrar un punto débil en la seguridad impuesta por Dumbledore y así utilizarlo a su favor. Está de más decir que estaba furioso, comenzaba a desesperarse por el temor de que Dumbledore descubriera la verdad ya que no sabía que ya lo había hecho. Sus planes volvieron a frustrarse y por un tiempo las cosas allí se calmaron.


	22. Una nueva amiga:

**22_ Una nueva amiga:**

Cuando las cosas se calmaron un poco, el colegio poco a poco recuperó su habitual actividad, los paseos a Hogsmeade se reanudaron y todo siguió como de costumbre. Lo único que Dumbledore mantuvo fue la vigilancia de Aurores en las puertas de entrada y el toque de queda a cierto horario dentro del castillo. A Ania ya nadie la seguía por los corredores y ésta de vez en cuando bajaba hacia los terrenos a charlar con su amiga. Tonks estaba triste otra vez, a Lupin lo habían enviado a una de esas misiones secretas y hacía ya tiempo que no lo veía, supuestamente estaba bien pero no había sabido nada de él.

_ ¡Hace casi un siglo que no se nada! Y no tengo a quien preguntarle._ dijo Tonks tristemente un día en que estaban sentadas en las puertas del colegio. Las dos mujeres estaban solas ya que la vigilancia se había reducido a sólo un Auror.

_ Seguro que él está bien, si no Dumbledore hubiera dicho algo_ dijo Ania tratando de calmarla pero era en vano.

_ No lo sé… Sirius me dijo ayer que pronto terminarían con esas misiones tan peligrosas y que Lupin sabía muy bien en que se estaba metiendo_ dijo Tonks con el ceño fruncido.

_ Eso es algo bueno… Por cierto, hace mucho que no veo a Sirius, ¿cómo está?

_ Bien, aburrido en esa enorme casa, pero lo lleva bien. Se preocupó mucho cuando no apareciste la noche de tu traslado. Estaba a punto de salir a asesinar a Snape.

_ Sí, lo imaginé_ dijo Ania.

_ Quería verte… estuvo muy triste y desilusionado_ le dijo Tonks con una sonrisa pícara. Pero ya sabía que a Ania no le gustaba el hombre de esa manera, aunque no le dijo sus razones, ya hacía tiempo que se lo había dado a entender.

_ Mmmmmm… Supongo que sin Lupin en su casa se sentirá muy solo_ dijo Ania para cambiar de tema.

_Sí, así es. ¡Malditas misiones!_ exclamó Tonks. Hubo un breve silencio.

_ ¿Y qué son esas misiones?_ le dijo Ania con curiosidad.

_ No puedo decirlo, lo prometí_ dijo Tonks con tono de disculpa.

Ania la miró ofendida.

_ Lo siento, Dumbledore me hizo prometerlo._ se disculpó Tonks.

Dumbledore le había dado órdenes específicas al respecto. Ya que si alguna vez los mortífagos atrapaban a Ania y esta era torturada, no quería correr el riesgo de que hablara sobre las misiones de la Orden. Así que por ese motivo la chica había sido excluida de un montón de decisiones. Se había dado cuenta y no estaba muy contenta de ello.

_ Ya veo…_ le dijo irritada_ Se está haciendo tarde, mejor me voy.

_ Ah, bueno_ balbuceó Tonks. Era temprano pero Ania estaba enojada.

_ Mañana te veo_ dijo de manera cortante y se levantó.

_ ¡Espera!... Mañana no vendré. El Ministro dio la orden de que ya no hubiera Aurores en el colegio_ dijo Tonks.

Ania se dio vuelta sorprendida. No hacía mucho tiempo que habían visto Dementores cerca ¿y ya retiraban la vigilancia?

_ ¡Pero cómo puede ser!_ exclamó.

_Las cosas son así…_ dijo Tonks desanimada_ Dumbledore está furioso. De todos modos vendré de vez en cuando porque vigilarán las puertas algunos miembros de la Orden. Al menos el Ministro no puede inmiscuirse en eso.

_ ¡Oh bueno!_ dijo aliviada Ania.

Los siguientes días la vigilancia del colegio se suspendió pero el director se preocupó de que al menos un miembro de la Orden estuviera en las puertas por las dudas. Tonks tenía razón, Dumbledore estaba furioso con el Ministro pero no podía hacer más que eso, el hombre se negaba a reconocer que Voldemort estaba activo otra vez y todo lo que dijera Dumbledore le parecía una chifladura de anciano senil. En el colegio la medida tenía a todos revolucionados, los profesores no dejaban de reunirse por todos lados y era frecuente que Ania se topara con ellos de manera imprevista.

_ ¿Qué haremos ahora, Albus?_ le dijo la profesora McGonagall al director.

_ No lo sé, Minerva. Pero no creo que Voldemort se atreva a entrar al colegio. Por el momento mantendré a los miembros de la Orden en las puertas.

_ ¡Pero eso no será suficiente, Albus! La seguridad de Ania aquí dentro me preocupa. Hay alumnos…

_ Lo sé… lo sé. Severus me advirtió de ello._ dijo el director.

Ania que venía escuchando la conversación mientras bajaba por una escalera que estaba oculta por un tapiz decidió aparecer para que no creyeran que espiaba sus conversaciones. Los dos personajes se asustaron al verla aparecer de pronto y se quedaron callados un momento. La saludaron y luego ambos se fueron, dejando a la chica confundida en el medio del corredor del tercer piso. La conversación que había escuchado la había preocupado. ¿Había alumnos que pretendían hacerle daño? Podía ir a la mazmorra y preguntarle a Snape pero desde el incidente de la mascota apenas le hablaba y la idea no la entusiasmaba.

Luego de pasar otro día sin ninguna noticia al respecto decidió preguntarle a Tonks, ésta ya no aparecía tan seguido pero nunca perdía ocasión de hablar con su amiga y la mantenía al tanto de lo que ocurría fuera del colegio. Pero lamentablemente nada sabía de lo que ocurría adentro y ningún rumor había llegado a ella. Así que por ese lado no pudo averiguar nada.

_ No te preocupes, si Dumbledore creyera que tu seguridad dentro del colegio peligrara ya habría tomado medidas y nos habría dicho_ le dijo Tonks.

_Espero que sea así…_ dijo Ania.

_ Seguro que algún alumno de Slytherin habló de más y Snape se asustó. No sería raro…_ aventuró la bruja.

_ ¿Y fuera de aquí cómo están las cosas?_ preguntó Ania.

_ Se han calmado un poco… los mortífagos. Es extraño pero no sé qué pensar. Seguramente no quieren llamar la atención del Ministro pero no tienen de qué preocuparse porque éste parece ciego… ¡con la verdad ante los ojos y no hace nada!_ suspiró Tonks. Luego le contó cómo la gente del Ministerio no podía hacer nada porque el hombre les frustraba todas las medidas con el cuento de que eran locuras para desestabilizarlo y sacarlo del puesto. Estuvieron discutiendo un rato de lo mismo hasta que Tonks se tuvo que ir.

_ ¿Cuándo te toca volver?_ le preguntó Ania.

_Supongo que la semana que viene, no sé._ titubeó la bruja._ ¡Ah! Me olvidaba, mañana viene Charlie.

_ ¡Oh! Hace mucho que no sabía de él_ dijo Ania.

_ Había vuelto a su trabajo, con los dragones ya sabes, pero ha venido por un tiempo a ayudar y de paso dice que tiene un asunto pendiente con Hagrid.

_ ¿Con Hagrid? ¿De qué?_ se sorprendió Ania.

_ Ni idea_ dijo Tonks encogiéndose de hombros y poco después se fue.

Cuando apareció Charlie lo fue a saludar junto con Ginny, su hermana menor, que lo esperaba con ansias pero poco hablaron porque Hagrid lo esperaba en su cabaña para un asunto del cual el chico no quiso hablar pero que Ania intuyó cuando vio salir fuego de la cabaña. Seguramente Hagrid se había comprado otro dragón. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Otra vez?! Exclamó Ginny que pensó lo mismo. Pero ambas no quisieron meterse en asuntos ajenos y partieron para el colegio. Un poco defraudadas por no haber podido hablar más tiempo con el chico.

Si bien todo lo que ocurría en el colegio era nuevo para Ania y al principio se divertía como nunca con la magia que parecía explotar a su alrededor por todas partes, al pasar el tiempo encerrada y sin nada que hacer comenzó a aburrirse. Pasaba las horas en la biblioteca y estaba segura que al terminar el año se habría leído todos los libros que había allí. Madame Pince la miraba con recelo y siempre la vigilaba por si se robaba algún libro, cosa muy ridícula ya que todo el tiempo los tenía disponibles para ella. Le había dicho a la profesora McGonagall pero la mujer se le había reído. ¡Es muggle, señora Pince! ¿Para qué querría un libro de hechizos?

Con los alumnos se llevaba bien, excepto con los de Slytherin que la discriminaban por ser muggle (y algunos de otras Casas también, pero eran menos). Sin embargo no había tenido graves problemas con ninguno de ellos a pesar de la extraña conversación que escuchó entre Dumbledore y McGonagall, al menos hasta ese momento. Hablaba con varios de los alumnos y se había hecho amiga del grupito de Gryffindor de los hermanos Weasley. Los gemelos ya le habían perdonado la humillación del baile flamenco y se divertían contado la anécdota. Aunque todo el mundo los había visto. Muchos de los adultos allí habían apoyado esas amistades excepto el profesor Snape que cada vez que la veía con ellos enfurecía. Ania no comprendió su actitud hasta que una vez intervino en una discusión.

Una mañana bajaba por las escaleras de mármol para almorzar en el gran comedor cuando advirtió que en el vestíbulo había una pelea entre Harry y Ron y Malfoy y sus amigotes. No pudo escuchar por qué peleaban pero de pronto vio aparecer a Snape que se acercó a ellos, justo cuando Potter y Malfoy se lanzaron maleficios. Ninguno dio en el blanco pero Snape enfureció.

_ ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!_ dijo el profesor enojado.

_ Potter me atacó con la varita, profesor_ dijo Malfoy que cambió de actitud al ver al hombre allí y guardó rápidamente su varita.

_ ¡Tú también!_ intervino Ron escandalizado.

_ Cierre la boca Weasley_ le ordenó el profesor Snape._ ¡50 puntos menos para Gryffidor!

_ ¡Pero él también me atacó!_ dijo Potter furioso.

_ Cuide el tono, Potter, porque serán más_ susurró amenazante Snape.

_ Harry tiene razón, profesor, Malfoy también…_ comenzó diciendo Hermione que se había quedado algo apartada. La chica llevaba en las manos una pila de libros pero al ver que su amigo era tan injustamente castigado decidió intervenir.

_ ¡Nadie le ha pedido su opinión, señorita Granger! Yo no vi que Malfoy levantara su varita._ la interrumpió Snape con impunidad. Era una total mentira y enfureció a Ania que llegaba al vestíbulo en ese mismo instante.

_ Yo sí lo vi_ dijo Ania a espaldas de Snape. Éste se asustó al escucharla y se dio vuelta. Su rostro adquirió un encendido color rojo.

_ ¿Co… cómo?_ balbuceó Snape.

_ Yo vi como Malfoy también lanzó un hechizo_ le dijo a Snape la chica, de manera desafiante._ Asique debería quitarle puntos a él también, profesor.

Los tres amigos de Gryffindor la miraron aliviados y sonrieron, en cambio Malfoy la miró con desprecio y odio.

_ Mmmmm no sé…_ titubeó Snape.

Ania no podía creerlo, ¡cómo podía ser tan injusto! Miraba asombrada y molesta a Severus que estaba nervioso pero mucho más molesto que ella porque la chica lo desafiaba delante de aquellos alumnos. ¡Desafiaba su autoridad! El profesor se lo pensó unos minutos y luego dijo:

_ Está bien… supongo que serán 20 puntos menos para Slytherin.

_ ¡Pero si a Harry le quitó 50!_ exclamó estupefacta Hermione.

_ ¡Tú cállate, idiota!_ le dijo Malfoy.

_ ¡No la insultes!_ dijo entonces Ron que se enojó y perdiendo el control lo empujó. Malfoy también lo empujó a su vez.

_ ¡Bastaaaa!_ gritó Snape furioso y agarró del brazo a Malfoy pero no alcanzó a hacer nada más porque, Ron al ser empujado por Draco pisó a Hermione y los libros que llevaba ésta quedaron esparcidos por el suelo. Uno de ellos se abrió por una página en donde estaba un retrato de una familia.

Ania lo levantó y se quedó mirando ese retrato perpleja. Severus enrojeció otra vez y Potter la miró algo incómodo.

_ Son mis padres…_ dijo muy incómodo. Pero Ania ya lo sabía porque debajo del retrato lo decía.

Miró sorprendida a Snape, ¡esa era la mujer de las fotos que estaban en su antigua habitación! Entonces comprendió todo. Hasta la actitud que siempre tenía con Potter y por qué era tan injusto con él. También entendió por qué se enfurecía cada vez que la veía con esos alumnos.

Después de eso el hombre no le dio ningún tipo de explicación y siempre que la veía huía porque pensaba que Ania lo iba a interrogar pero sus precauciones estaban de más, la chica no tenía ni la menor intención de preguntarle. Pensaba que lo que ya había intuido era suficiente. Sin embargo la pelea quedó grabada a fuego en el ánimo de alguien más, Draco Malfoy, que la odió desde ese día y tomó la resolución de hacer algo que le habían ordenado a él y a otros Slytherin.

El día de Halloween había estado muy atareada ayudando a los profesores a decorar el enorme lugar junto a una de las alumnas mayores de la cual se había hecho muy amiga hacía poco. Su nombre era Rebecca Maxime y era de Ravenclaw. Se habían conocido una vez en la que ambas deambulaban cerca del lago. Ania estaba cerca de unos árboles del bosque prohibido cuando súbitamente salió de allí una chica de rojo y la atropelló.

_ ¡Oh, disculpa!_ dijo la chica.

_ Está bien, no te preocupes_ balbuceó Ania que se había tambaleado unos pasos.

_ Tú eres, Ania, ¿no? la chica mug…_ dijo la alumna pero se paró en seco balbuceando. Temía que Ania se molestara con ella.

_ Sí, soy muggle_ dijo Ania sonriendo, a ella no le daba vergüenza decirlo, a pesar de los prejuicios que parecía haber allí.

_ Soy Becca… un gusto_ le dijo ya más aliviada y sonriendo también mientras le daba la mano. Ania se la estrechó contenta.

Pero no pudieron hablar mucho porque hubo un fuerte ruido proveniente del bosque prohibido que hizo que ambas chicas se asustaran y se dieran vuelta. No se veía nada pero parecían personas o animales que caminaban hacia ellas.

_ ¿Estabas con alguien allí?_ preguntó Ania ya que el ruido provenía desde donde Becca había aparecido.

_ ¡Oh! No… no… yo…. Estaba ayudándole a Hagrid a darle de comer a unos unicornios bebes que han sido abandonados por su madre_ balbuceó Becca poniéndose colorada.

A Ania le pareció raro el comentario porque Hagrid no le había dicho nada de aquellos unicornios. A ella le encantaba ir a sus clases y siempre se quedaba a hablar con él y a acompañarlo.

_ Será mejor que nos vayamos, entonces, puede ser algún animal peligroso_ dijo Ania con el ceño fruncido.

_ Sí, tienes razón, vamos_ dijo Becca y ambas desfilaron hacia el castillo.

Antes de entrar por la puerta principal Ania se dio vuelta y miró hacia el bosque prohibido, y vio como dos alumnos varones de Slytherin del último año salían casi desde donde habían estado ellas. Caminaron hacia el haya y allí se reunieron con otro chico más, Draco Malfoy. Ania pronto olvidó este incidente… no debería haberlo hecho.

El día de noche de brujas, estaban ambas amigas sosteniendo una enorme calabaza que Hagrid intentaba colocar cuando Becca se sintió mal.

_ Estoy un poco descompuesta Ania, voy a subir hasta el baño y vuelvo_ le comunicó la chica y se fue del gran comedor.

Ania siguió ayudando a Hagrid y luego a otros profesores y no se preocupó más por su amiga hasta que, en el banquete de Halloween, advirtió su ausencia de la mesa de Ravenclaw. Estuvo preocupada y poco disfrutó del espectáculo de fantasmas comediantes que hicieron reír a todo el mundo. Cuando acabó, ya muy tarde, le preguntó a una de sus compañeras de Casa pero las chicas no la habían visto. Pasó por la enfermería por si estaba allí su amiga pero en el lugar sólo se encontraba madame Pomfrey junto a McGonagall que estaban paradas junto a un alumno de Gryffindor que estaba algo enfermo. ¿Dónde estará? ¡Qué raro! Pensó.

Fue a un baño de chicas que estaba en el primer piso y entró, ya que recordó que había visto como Becca se dirigía hacia allí. Dentro del baño no se veía nadie, era tarde y ya muy confundida pensó que simplemente había ido a su Casa Ravenclaw a acostarse. Entonces decidió ir a su habitación pero antes entró a uno de los cubículos. Y fue allí donde escuchó una conversación que la perturbó mucho.

Escuchó ruidos y sintió que alguien entraba al baño.

_ ¡Apúrate Pansy! ¡La reunión ya comenzó hace bastante!_ dijo una chica.

_ Perdón Bobbie, es que no pude zafarme de Millicent que se puso pesada para que la acompañara al banquete… _ dijo Pansy. Ania las reconoció al instante. Eran de Slytherin.

_ ¿No han invitado a todos?_ dijo Bobbie.

_ No, Draco dijo que era ultrasecreta, supongo que no le pueden decir a cualquiera_ dijo Pansy mientras entraba a uno de los cubículos.

Evidentemente ninguna advirtió que alguien estaba allí y pensaron, al igual que Ania, que el lugar estaba desierto. Hubo un momento de silencio.

_ ¿Crees que lo que Malfoy dijo es verdad?_ dijo Bobbie de repente.

_ ¿Qué cosa?

_ Esa supuesta orden que le dio el Señor Tenebroso_ aclaró su amiga.

_ Sí, ¿o acaso crees que a Draco solito se le hubiera ocurrido tal cosa? El plan es francamente soberbio_ dijo Pansy despectivamente. Luego se oyó como tiró de la cadena y salió del cubículo.

_ Pensé que Malfoy te gustaba_ dijo sorprendida su amiga. Ania también se sorprendió del tono despectivo y el desprecio de Pansy.

_ Su familia tiene mucho poder, son del círculo cercano del Señor Tenebroso y tienen mucho dinero. Digamos que me conviene_ dijo Pansy en un tono frío mientras se lavaba las manos. Bobbie se rio, no le agradaba Draco y ahora entendía por qué su amiga que se había pasado todo ese año detrás de ese muchacho tan engreído.

_ Vamos, ¡apúrate!_ le recordó. Unos segundos después Ania escuchó cómo ambas chicas salían del lugar.

Se quedó inmóvil unos largos minutos más y salió del baño. Estaba aterrada por lo que había escuchado. ¿Cuál sería ese nuevo plan de Voldemort? ¿Qué tenían que ver los chicos de Slytherin? En los corredores ya estaba todo oscuro y no había nadie asique subió rápidamente a su habitación pensando que tendría que avisarle a alguien de lo que había escuchado y de la reunión clandestina.

Estuvo dando vueltas en su habitación sin saber qué hacer ni de poder dormir, hasta que explotó de la tensión, se puso su bata blanca y salió en busca de la profesora McGonagall. Era plena madrugada y seguramente la mujer ya estaba durmiendo pero Ania decidió hablarle aunque tuviera que despertarla. Fue hasta su habitación que estaba cerca y tocó la puerta varias veces. Pero allí no había nadie.

_ ¡Ahhh cierto!_ exclamó en voz alta como para sí. No podía creer que hubiera olvidado que había visto a la profesora en la enfermería. Asique decidió bajar hasta allí.

Estaba por llegar al corredor donde estaba la enfermería cuando, al doblar una esquina, atropelló a una chica.

_ ¡Hay!_ exclamó la chica que fue a caer al suelo.

_ ¡Ohhh, disculpa!_ balbuceó Ania tendiéndole la mano.

_ ¿Ania?_ dijo sorprendida, era Becca. Estaba tan oscuro que ninguna se había reconocido.

_ ¿Becca? ¡Te estuve buscando! Estaba preocupada…. ¿Estás bien?_ dijo Ania.

_ ¿Yo? Sí… ¿por qué?_ dijo confundida la chica.

_ No fuiste al banquete y como dijiste que te sentías mal…

_ ¡Oh, sí! Sí… yo… madame Pomfrey me dio una poción_ tartamudeó Becca._ ¿Ibas a la enfermería a buscarme?

Ania estuvo a punto de contarle sobre lo que había oído en el baño y que iba en busca de la profesora McGonagall pero se contuvo. Le dio vergüenza confesarle a su amiga que se había olvidado por completo de ella.

_ Sí…_ le mintió.

_ No te preocupes, estoy bien, ahora iba hasta mi sala común_ dijo Becca_ madame Pomfrey me ordenó que fuera directamente hasta allí.

_ Ah bueno…_ dijo Ania pensando que seguramente se habían desencontrado. Becca debió ir a la enfermería cuando ella estaba en el baño.

Entonces a Ania no le quedó otra que acompañarla hasta el sexto piso y de allí subió a su habitación. Tendría que decirle a McGonagall sobre lo que había escuchado al siguiente día.


	23. El amor de Severus:

**23_ El amor de Severus:**

Al siguiente día Ania se levantó muy temprano y fue en busca de la profesora McGonagall, al no encontrarla en su habitación bajó hasta su despacho y tocó la puerta. Casi de inmediato la mujer apareció en el umbral. Tenía el pelo despeinado y profundas ojeras, evidentemente no había dormido mucho la noche anterior. Se sorprendió al verla pero Ania no quería perder más tiempo y le contó lo que había oído la noche anterior en el baño, parada frente a la puerta. La profesora pareció no sorprenderse mucho pero se puso incómoda y salió hacia el corredor cerrando la puerta tras ella. Aparentemente dentro del despacho había alguien más.

_ Ahora no puedo hablar, Ania, pero ve a ver al profesor Snape_ le susurró apurada y volvió a abrir la puerta de su despacho.

_ Pero…

_ Ve y habla con él_ dijo y se perdió dentro del lugar.

Ania sorprendida no tenía ni la más mínimas ganas de ir a hablar con Snape pero no le quedó otra que obedecer a la mujer. Había algo raro detrás de su actitud. Así que bajó hasta el vestíbulo y fue hasta el gran comedor. Desde la puerta advirtió que la silla de Snape estaba vacía asique dio media vuelta y se dirigió a las mazmorras. Ya frente al despacho del hombre tocó la puerta.

_ Pase_ dijo Snape y Ania entró.

El despacho de Snape estaba muy oscuro y tardó un poco en acostumbrarse a esa semioscuridad pero cuando lo hizo se llevó una sorpresa. No había nadie allí.

_ ¿Qué necesitas?_ dijo una voz cerca de ella, a su izquierda.

Ania casi saltó del susto que se llevó. No había advertido que Snape estaba allí.

_ ¡Por Dios! ¡Casi me da un colapso!_ le dijo mientras se llevaba la mano al corazón que latía a mil por hora.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que no puedes venir a verme_ le dijo el hombre con el ceño fruncido.

_ Yo también me alegro de verte_ le dijo con sarcasmo la chica._ McGonagall me envió aquí.

_ ¿Ah sí?_ dijo sorprendido.

_ Me dijo que hablara contigo porque… yo anoche escuché algo y… estaba preocupada_ dijo Ania sin saber explicarse.

Snape intrigado y ya más amable hizo que se sentara y le explicara qué pasaba. Entonces Ania le contó todo lo que había escuchado decir a esas chicas de Slytherin. Al profesor la información le pareció interesante pero no lo sorprendió. La noche anterior se había levantado para ir a la cocina a buscar una taza de té, ya que no podía dormir, cuando en medio de un corredor oscuro se topó con Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y Parkinson. Los chicos no habían querido decirle qué estaban haciendo a esas horas deambulando por el colegio y se habían ganado un castigo. El hombre se preocupó y estuvo vigilando una hora más pero no había pasado nada. Entonces subió a ver a la profesora McGonagall y le comentó el incidente.

_ Ahora entiendo qué pasó…_ dijo para sí mismo.

_ ¿Pero qué pasó?_ dijo Ania y se quedó sorprendida de que Severus no dijera nada. ¡Estaba exasperada! ¡¿Por qué el sujeto nunca le contaba nada?! ¿Nadie confiaba en ella?

_ Me puedes explicar…_ comentó enojada pero Snape, que se paseaba por la habitación pensativamente, se detuvo y la interrumpió.

_ Es evidente que El señor Tenebroso les ha dado una orden a algunos alumnos… para que… bueno, no sé. Algo tiene que ver contigo… estoy seguro. Lo venía sospechando desde hace algún tiempo pero no se me ocurre qué puede ser. ¿Alguien de Slytherin no te ha dicho algo raro, o has sospechado que te siguen o algo así?

_ No, para nada. No tengo trato con ninguno. Con algunos de los alumnos de las otras Casas si pero con nadie de la tuya._ dijo Ania.

_ Bueno… por el momento no hay de qué preocuparse, no pueden atacarte porque Él te necesita viva. Pero ten mucho cuidado con cualquiera de ellos._ dijo Severus que realmente parecía preocupado.

Ania asintió con la cabeza y luego se paró, quería ir a desayunar al gran comedor antes que se cumpliera la hora. Ya estaba mucho más tranquila, a pesar de todo.

_ ¡Espera! No te vayas…_ le dijo Snape de pronto al ver que se iba. Ania se dio vuelta y lo miró.

_ ¿Qué pasa?

_ Yo… sé que estás enojada conmigo pero tú no comprendes por qué hago lo que hago…_ dijo entrecortadamente Severus.

_ ¿Qué cosa? ¿Tratar mal a tus alumnos, ser injusto con ellos, ser cruel?_ dijo Ania con el ceño fruncido.

_ ¡No soy cruel! Los presiono para que aprendan_ dijo Snape._ Sé que no te gustan mis métodos pero lo comprenderías mejor si trabajaras con adolescentes.

_ Baaaa tus excusas son muy débiles_ dijo Ania_ te vi quitarle puntos a Potter injustamente… para eso tus excusas no sirven.

Snape abrió la boca para decir algo pero luego titubeó y la cerró. Entonces Ania, ya enojada, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Severus ya desesperado hizo algo inesperado, corrió hacia ella y antes que esta llegara a salir del despacho la abrazó, enterrando su cara en el cabello de la chica. Ania se quedó estupefacta.

_ Perdóname… no estés mal conmigo. Quiero que sigamos siendo amigos_ le suplicó el hombre. Su tono de voz apenas superaba el susurro y estaba cargado de tanto dolor que dejó a la chica perpleja.

_ Yo… está bien_ dijo Ania ya que su actitud ablandó su corazón.

No comprendía a Severus, por un lado peleaba con ella, la ridiculizaba en cuanto tenía ocasión, era grosero, poco amable, sarcástico y burlesco. Pero por otro lado era como si se transformara y esa coraza que lo envolvía caía y se encontraba con un hombre sensible, inseguro de sí mismo, protector y hasta cariñoso.

Ania no sabía aún de todo su pasado y las razones que lo llevaron a ser como era. Fue un niño abandonado y poco querido por sus padres, más tarde fue un adolescente poco sociable y dejado de lado por sus compañeros, amó a una niña que terminó despreciándolo y juntándose con su rival en el colegio, de adulto tomó muchas malas decisiones y fue despreciado otra vez por ello, la gente desconfiaba de él y huía. Entonces se había convertido en un hombre introvertido y que casi no tenía contacto con el mundo por el miedo mismo a ese rechazo que tanto cosechó en el pasado. Acumulando rencores y sarcasmos. Tenía el anhelo de tener prestigio y poder, así hacerse valer ante los demás.

_ Gracias_ le dijo en el oído mientras sonreía. Aspiró su perfume y le dio un imperceptible beso en el cabello que Ania no notó.

_ De nada_ dijo Ania he intentó separarse de él pero Snape no la soltó. Ya muy incómoda con la situación balbuceó:

_ Severus… ¿Qué haces…?

_ Yo… te quiero_ se le escapó. Ania enrojeció sin poder creer lo que oía, mientras que Severus comenzó a temblar de miedo. ¿Y si ella no lo quisiera?

La chica se dio cuenta de ese detalle, se dio vuelta y lo miró a los ojos. Esos mismos ojos oscuros que brillaban al verla entristecieron de golpe. El hombre creyó que sería rechazado de nuevo, pero no fue así. Ania le sonrió y pasó sus manos por su cuello, abrazándolo.

_ ¡Oh, Severus! Yo también_ le dijo con emoción.

Sus sentimientos, descubiertos cuando él partió por la llamada de Voldemort, no se los había confesado a nadie… ni siquiera a ella misma. A su llegada al colegio había visto otro lado de él que no le gustaba nada y lo que sentía lo había guardado en lo profundo de su alma, confundida por este nuevo descubrimiento. Luego vino a confundirla más su actitud, le había dicho que no quería verla, ni que le hablara y peleaban a menudo. No lo entendía y no comprendía nada.

Severus le pasó las manos por la cintura sonriendo de felicidad y la apretó más. En un abrazo que duró una eternidad. Luego tomó su barbilla y la besó por primera vez. Ania sintió como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo y a él le pasó lo mismo. Mucho duró aquello sintiéndose sumamente felices por aquel recién descubierto amor. Lamentablemente el tiempo no era eterno y sus ansias por hablar eran tan fuertes como las que tenían por besarse.

_ Ven a verme cuando puedas_ le dijo Snape.

_ Pero… pero me dijiste que no viniera a verte_ dijo sorprendida Ania.

_ Lo sé y sé que es peligroso que me frecuentes pero… no puedo separarme de ti_ le dijo con dulzura. Un tono que sólo en una ocasión lo había oído emplear.

_Está bien, vendré sin que nadie lo sepa_ dijo Ania.

_ Y prométeme que no le contarás a nadie de esto_ dijo Severus poniéndose colorado.

Ania asintió con la cabeza, se daba cuenta del riego que corría Snape si de pronto comenzaba a circular un rumor por el colegio de que ellos tenían una relación. Luego el hombre volvió a besarla, apretándola más aún a su cuerpo. La deseaba y mucho, lamentablemente no tenía todo el control de él y éste reaccionó a la cercanía de la mujer. Avergonzado se apartó de ella pero Ania ya no era una niña y volvió a acercarse a él. Comenzaron a acariciarse y a explorarse mutuamente con un hambre y unas ansias insaciables.

Severus dio unos pasos y la acorraló contra un pequeño estante con frascos. Uno de ellos calló al piso pero ninguno pareció darse cuenta de ese detalle y siguieron en su propio y recién descubierto mundo. El hombre pasó su mano por debajo del pullover que llevaba la chica y acarició su espalda mientras que ésta desprendía torpemente los primero botones de su túnica y luego los de su camisa. Inclinó su cuello y lo besó en el corazón, sintiendo como éste latía aceleradamente por ella. Entonces el hombre movió su mano hacia delante y comenzó a subir hasta tocar sus pechos. Esos pechos con los que había soñado secretamente desde el momento mismo en que le rompió la remera en aquel absurdo accidente en la casa de la Orden del Fénix. Ania comenzó a sentirse cada vez más excitada y bajó una de sus manos hasta tropezar con el cinturón, lo desprendió y bajó aún más hasta tocar la intimidad del hombre. Severus agacho su cabeza y apretó los labios tratando de ocultar un gemido de placer pero sin mucho éxito.

Y en ese preciso momento estaban cuando hubo unos golpes en la puerta del despacho e inmediatamente se abrió apareciendo en el umbral el director del colegio, Albus Dumbledore, que se quedó de piedra al observar la escena y totalmente mudo. A ambos amantes casi les dio un colapso al verlo, Severus saltó hacia atrás, apartándose de ella y tratando de ocultar su desnudez con la capa que le colgaba de los hombros, pero lamentablemente resbaló con la poción que se había derramado y el director pudo ver que la ropa interior de su profesor de pociones era del mismo color oscuro que la capa con la cual la ocultó después. Snape que casi cae al suelo, quedó envuelto en su capa como si fuera una armadura mientras que en su rostro podría haberse freído un huevo.

_ ¡Dumbledore!_ exclamó al verlo_ ¿Qué…?

Ania por su parte al ver al director allí se apartó del hombre lo más rápido que pudo mientras se acomodaba la ropa y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho como protegiéndose de algo. Estaba tan roja como su compañero.

A Dumbledore le costó reaccionar, su asombro era infinito y se los quedó mirando estupefacto unos segundos más. Poniéndolos más nerviosos aún.

_ Severus yo… yo venía… ¿puedes subir más tarde a mi despacho? Cuando… cuando termines con la señorita…_ balbuceó atropelladamente.

_ Sí… sí, claro_ dijo Snape poniéndose más colorado aún, si es que eso era posible. ¡¿Cuándo terminara con la señorita?!... ¡No podía creer que Dumbledore le hubiera dicho eso!

Dumbledore les dio una última mirada y se dio vuelta saliendo del despacho del profesor. Todavía no podía creerlo…

Apenas se cerró la puerta tras él, Severus comenzó a reír sin poder parar. Sus manos temblaban incontroladamente.

_ ¡Por Merlín! ¡Me va a echar! _ dijo sin poder controlar la risa.

_ ¡Esto no pudo pasar! ¡Dios, esto no pudo pasar!_ decía nerviosamente Ania y entonces miró a Severus_ ¡¿Te ríes porque te van a echar?!

Pero Snape no se reía por eso, se reía de los nervios que tenía. Nunca le había pasado nada semejante en toda su vida.

_ No yo…_ dijo tratando de controlarse hasta que lo logró.

_ ¿Por qué crees que te van a echar?_ dijo Ania ya un poco asustada.

_ ¿En serio lo preguntas? ¡Este es un colegio lleno de niños! Yo… yo no puedo hacer estas cosas en mi despacho... cuando en cualquier momento podría entrar uno de ellos. ¡Dumbledore me va a matar!_ dijo con angustia sin poder creer que hubiera perdido el control de sí mismo hasta el punto de no pensar en las consecuencias.

Ania que no había pensado en eso se asustó realmente y se sintió tremendamente culpable. Hubo un breve silencio entre ellos.

_ Creo que deberías subir ya_ dijo Ania_ así no piensa que… tú sabes…

_ Sí… sí, tienes razón_ convino el hombre y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta decidido a subir a ver al director.

_ Tienes el pantalón desprendido_ le advirtió la chica sonriendo por su total distracción.

_ ¡Oh!_ exclamó Severus avergonzado mientras se lo prendía y luego se abotonaba la camisa. ¡No podía creer que iba a salir así!

Ania salió unos minutos del lugar después de él, nerviosa por todo lo que había pasado y por lo que vendría. Como vio que todavía el desayuno no concluía se apuró para entrar al gran comedor.

_ ¡Hola! ¡Al fin apareces!_ exclamó su amiga Becca que se había levantado para acercarse a ella.

_ Sí, tuve… cosas que hacer_ balbuceó ruborizándose.

_ Ah bueno… Sabes hoy colgaron un cartel con la fecha de la próxima excursión a Hogsmeade y es para el fin de semana que viene. ¿Piensas ir?_ le dijo la chica que estaba entusiasmada.

_ Ahhhh… emmmm…. no sabía… no no sé_ tartamudeó Ania sin saber qué decirle ya que se entusiasmó con la idea de que el colegio se vaciara de alumnos y así ella y Severus podrían estar juntos de nuevo.

_ ¡Dale, ven conmigo! Los otros días dijiste que te gustaría conocerlo_ la animó Becca.

_ Sí pero… no sé, Becca, ya la idea no me entusiasma mucho_ mintió Ania tratando de disimular.

_ Pero… ¡Te gustará! ¡Ya verás!_ dijo Becca tratando de convencerla.

Ania vio que su amiga realmente quería ir con ella y titubeó un poco. No sabía qué hacer… Becca se pasó todo el día tratando de convencerla mientras que Ania no quería comprometerse. Realmente no le interesaba ir y poca atención le prestaba a su amiga. Estaba esperando que Severus apareciera así le preguntaba qué le había dicho el director pero el hombre brillaba por su ausencia y ella cada vez estaba más nerviosa.


	24. Susurros en la oscuridad:

**24_ Susurros en la oscuridad:**

Al acostarse aquella noche Ania estaba preocupada, no había coincidido con Severus en todo el día, no la había llamado y el hombre se había salteado la cena. Temió que Dumbledore lo hubiese echado… ¿Realmente era posible? Ella no lo sabía pero los argumentos del profesor eran válidos y la culpa que sentía se incrementó. No tendría que haber pasado lo que había pasado… pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Se sacó la túnica y se puso el camisón. La ropa de las brujas al principio le resultaba algo fea y descolorida pero se había acostumbrado a usarla y ahora creía que era muy cómoda. Se acostó en la cama y tomó un libro de la mesilla de luz… "El idioma de las sirenas y sus costumbres." La señora Pince se había sorprendido mucho cuando se lo pidió pero a ella le había parecido interesante. Sabía que había sirenas en el lago y como le gustaban los idiomas… Más tarde cuando terminó de leer se sacó la pesada medalla y la dejó en la mesilla, dejó el libro al lado y apagó la luz.

Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando escuchó susurros en el corredor del otro lado de la habitación. Aquella noche no había luna y la oscuridad era total, asustada se incorporó en la cama. Los fantasmas del castillo ya casi no le daban miedo pero todavía no se acostumbraba a ellos. ¿Y si uno entraba en la habitación? Pero… no parecían susurros de fantasmas. Pensó que era el viento ya que afuera se había levantado una helada brisa, asique se volvió a recostar.

Ya se había calmado pensando que todo había sido producto de su imaginación cuando escuchó claramente voces.

_ No… no…_ susurraba alguien.

_ Ahora no…

_ Sí… debe estar durmiendo….

_ Entremos…

Ania se incorporó asustada, sabía que eran voces de alumnos pero no pudo reconocer ninguna ya que apenas eran audibles… ¿Si eran alumnos de Slytherin? Pensó asustada… ¡Había olvidado cerrar la puerta! Se incorporó de la cama tan rápido y sin ver nada que se enredó con las sábanas. Cayó hacia un costado golpeando la mesilla y haciendo bastante ruido.

_ ¡Demonios!_ exclamó adolorida. Se desenredó de las sábanas y fue hacia la puerta. Probó la cerradura y comprobó que definitivamente la había dejado abierta.

Sacó la cabeza hacia el corredor pero no había nadie…estaba todo oscuro y silencioso. ¡Qué raro! ¡Hubiera jurado que escuché voces! Pensó confundida pero después cayó en la cuenta que al levantarse había hecho tanto ruido como para despertar al todo el colegio, seguramente al escucharla habían huido. Pero no entendía por qué unos alumnos iban a querer colarse en su habitación cuando dormía… ¿Pretendían asfixiarla con la almohada? Pensó en broma aunque después la idea le pareció aterradora.

Se puso su bata encima del camisón, ya que hacía bastante frío, y salió de la habitación a comprobar si había alguien deambulando por allí. Si pasaba algo gritaba y listo, la habitación de la profesora estaba allí cerca. El corredor estaba oscuro y helado, dobló por uno lateral y miró hacia el final, allí estaba la entrada de la casa Gryffindor con el cuadro de la señora gorda. Parecía no haber nadie pero con esa oscuridad poco se podía ver a lo lejos asique se acercó a ella… No, no había nadie allí.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ dijo una voz femenina.

Ania saltó del susto y miró hacia atrás pero… no había nadie. ¿Qué demonios? Pensó.

_ No deberías deambular a esta hora_ volvió a decir la mujer y Ania se dio la vuelta otra vez. Era el retrato de la señora gorda la que le hablaba.

_ ¡Oh! Hola… señora… ¿no ha visto algún alumno por aquí?_ dijo Ania aliviada porque pensó que era un fantasma.

_ Hay muchos alumnos en mi casa, pero no, esta noche no ha salido ninguno._ dijo la señora gorda.

_ Ahh bueno, gracias señora_ dijo Ania y luego se despidió de ella. La mujer la miró con curiosidad hasta que desapareció por el corredor de su habitación.

Estaba por entrar a su habitación otra vez cuando volvió a escuchar susurros y alguien que bajaba por una escalera. Salió corriendo entonces a la escalera que estaba allí cerca determinada a atrapar a quienes querían entrar en su habitación. Pero cuando llegó a la escalera no había nadie asique bajó por ella y descorrió el tapiz, haciendo el menor ruido posible. El corredor del piso de abajo estaba tan oscuro como el de arriba pero se oían voces lejanas.

Caminó por el hacia la fuente del sonido, pegada a la pared y tan silenciosa como un gato hasta que llegó a un pequeño corredor, paralelo al suyo. Se paró pegada a la pared y escuchó voces, asomó la cabeza y pudo ver a unas cinco personas al final de ese corredor. Estaban paradas en medio del lugar susurrando y de espaldas a ella. Claramente eran alumnos y llevaban largas capas negras, lamentablemente con esa oscuridad no pudo reconocer a ninguno ni saber a qué casa pertenecían.

_ Volvamos… _ decía una chica, apenas moviendo los labios por lo que la frase se perdió en el camino y sólo llegó a Ania esa palabra.

_ No… si… ¿Filch?..._ decía otra voz.

Ania pensó ¡demonios! ¡Estaba muy lejos de ellos! ¡No entendía nada! Sin embargo no podía acercarse ya que la verían a penas pisara el corredor.

_ Ella…. Vamos….

_ Seguro… duerme….

_ No…. ¿descubren?

_ Pe… pero…

_ ¡No podemos perder esta oportunidad!_ dijo claramente una voz de mujer.

Ania la reconoció al instante, era Pansy. Seguramente los demás también eran de Slytherin pensó desanimada.

_ Ssssssshhhhhhhh

_ ¡Baja… la… voz!

De pronto para horror de Ania una puerta se abrió a sus espaldas y apareció Filch, el celador, con su gata entre las piernas. La señora Norris la vio de inmediato y maulló. Filch en cambio no la vio pero si seguía allí el hombre la vería en cuanto se acercara. Sin embargo si iba hacia el otro corredor la verían los chicos. ¡Dios, y ahora qué hacía! Pero sólo esta frase se formó en su cabeza antes de que la respuesta viniera a ella desde otro lado y no tuvo alternativa.

_ ¡Filch!_ alcanzó a escuchar que uno de los alumnos exclamaba. Era un varón.

_ ¿Quién anda ahí?_ vociferó el hombre y esto fue lo que Ania necesitaba para mover los pies.

Dobló por el corredor y comenzó a correr tan silenciosa como pudo esperando que los chicos la vieran en cualquier momento pero sólo al acercarse más vio sus espaldas unos instantes antes que se perdieran por unas escaleras que subían. Ella, en pánico, pensó que estaba muy lejos y que no lograría llegar allí antes de que Filch la viera. Ya había tenido problemas con él anteriormente y no le agradaba nada que la encontrara deambulando por allí.

De pronto alguien la tomó por el brazo y la arrastró hacia un hueco oscuro que estaba al lado de un tapiz. Desesperada y en pánico intentó forcejear pero el hombre que la sostenía la inmovilizó contra la pared y le tapó la boca. Escuchó como los pasos del celador se acercaban y vio cómo pasaba por al lado de ellos sin siquiera verlos. Luego oyó que iba hacia las escaleras del final por donde habían desaparecido los chicos y pronto el sonido se perdió. Entonces el hombre que la sostenía la soltó.

_ ¡¿Ania, qué haces aquí?!_ le dijo asustado.

_ ¿Severus?_ se sorprendió la chica.

_ SSssshhhh habla más bajo, Filch puede oírnos_ dijo el hombre mientras miraba hacia el corredor_ ¿Qué haces merodeando de noche?

_ Estaba durmiendo… y escuché voces y… fuera de mi habitación… creo que alguien quería entrar_ se explicó la chica_ entonces salí y… había unos alumnos…

_ Sí, yo también los vi, por eso me quedé aquí_ dijo Severus.

_ ¿Los seguiste?_ preguntó Ania confundida.

_ No, yo… acabo de subir… por… bueno… iba a verte…_ dijo el profesor muy avergonzado.

_ ¿Ah, sí? ¿Para qué?_ dijo desconcertada Ania.

_ Yo… bueno, quería hablarte.

_ ¿A las dos de la mañana? ¿No podías esperar a que amaneciera?_ dijo Ania sorprendida.

_ Sí, pero… yo… Agggg Ania, ¡no me tortures! Quería hablarte y ya_ dijo Severus exasperado. Hubo un breve silencio.

_ ¡Aaahhhh tenías otras intenciones!_ rió burlesca de pronto.

Severus aunque sorprendido con la frase rió también, algo nervioso y avergonzado. Era un hombre tímido y la chica había descubierto su secreto anhelo, sin embargo no iba a decírselo.

_ ¿Pero estás segura que querían entrar a tu habitación?_ susurró Severus cambiando bruscamente de tema.

_ ¡Sí!... no sé para qué pero… reconocí la voz de Pansy y pensé que seguro que eran de tu Casa… lo cual es muy raro que estuvieran por allí de casualidad, ¿no?

_ ¿Parkinson?... Mmmmm si eran de mi casa… ¿qué querrían?_ dijo pensativo Severus, más para sí mismo.

_ No lo sé… ¿y si querían atacarme?

_ No, no, no… ellos te necesitan viva…_ dijo con firmeza Snape.

_ Sí, pero…. No sé… ¿y si ellos no lo saben? Me refiero a los alumnos_ aventuró Ania. Snape se asustó con ese comentario ya que era muy probable.

_ Mmmmmm_ dijo el profesor pero de pronto abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a palpar el cuello de Ania.

_ ¿Qué haces?_ dijo ésta desconcertada y retrocediendo.

_ ¿Y la medalla? ¿No llevas puesta la medalla?_ dijo algo alterado.

_ No, siempre me la saco cuando voy a dormir._ dijo Ania y cuando terminó de decir esa frase cayó en la cuenta de algo.

¿Y si aquellos alumnos querían meterse en su habitación para robarle la medalla? ¿Esa había sido la orden de Lord Voldemort? Miró a Severus y ambos, en pánico, salieron del agujero y comenzaron a correr hasta la habitación de Ania sin preocuparse en si hacían mucho ruido o no. Al llegar allí el corredor estaba oscuro y vacío. Al probar la puerta se dio cuenta que estaba abierta, ¡había olvidado cerrarla! Entraron y Ania prendió la luz pero el cuarto estaba vacío. Corrió hacia la mesilla de luz y allí estaba el libro pero faltaba la medalla.

_ ¡La medalla no está!_ le dijo a Severus angustiada.

_ ¡¿Qué?!

_ La dejé aquí…. Alguien… alguien entró y se la llevó._ exclamó casi en pánico. Severus la miró horrorizado….

_ Pero… ¡no pueden tocarla!_ dijo el hombre.

_ Oh sí, si pueden. Si la agarran con un pañuelo, una bufanda o algo así._ dijo con pesimismo la chica.

Snape escuchó esto y dio un grito de angustia. Ese objeto era muy peligroso y si caía en las manos equivocadas podía causar muchos y graves problemas. Los alumnos seguramente no sabían el peligro al que se exponían.

_ Dijiste que escuchaste a Parkinson, ¿estás muy segura de eso?_ le preguntó el hombre de pronto.

_ Sí, totalmente.

Entonces el profesor Snape se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación, quizás con suerte atraparía a Parkinson y a los demás, quienes quiera que fueran, y podrían recuperar la medalla. Ania ni se detuvo a pensar a donde iba Severus, estaba desesperada buscando por todas partes. Al cabo de un rato, y luego de dar vuelta su habitación, se sentó sobre la cama y se echó a llorar. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida?

El profesor Snape tuvo más suerte en lo que se había propuesto que ella porque logró llegar a la sala común de Slytherin entes que los chicos que habían salido aquella noche. Asique cuando éstos entraron en el lugar se encontraron al profesor esperándolos dentro, cruzado de manos y furioso. Los alumnos eran Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabini y Roberta Blair (Bobbie).

_ ¡Profesor Snape!_ exclamó asustada Bobbie. Los otros se quedaron de piedra al verlo.

_ ¡A mi despacho! ¡Ahora mismo!_ vociferó furioso el profesor.

Luego los condujo hasta el lugar y se encerró con ellos prácticamente toda la noche. Los alumnos dijeron que habían salido por una supuesta "apuesta" que habían hecho entre ellos, habían visto a Filch y habían salido corriendo perdiéndose luego en la oscuridad. Una simple travesura pero… Snape sabía que mentían, se los leyó en los ojos a cada uno de ellos.

_ ¿Ah, sí? ¿Una apuesta?_ dijo parándose furioso y enfrentándolos_ Me acaban de comunicar que algo ha sido robado esta noche y, ¡que sorpresa!, me encuentro con cuatro chicos de mi casa deambulando por los corredores…

Los cuatro lo miraron sorprendidos y luego agacharon la cabeza.

_ Nosotros no…_ comenzó Zabini pero el profesor lo interrumpió.

_ ¡El robo es severamente castigado en este colegio! Y motivo de expulsión… cuando le comunique al profesor Dumbledore…

_ ¡Nosotros no fuimos!_ lo interrumpió desesperada Pansy.

_ Por favor, profesor, no… nosotros no fuimos… no sabemos nada de un robo_ dijo Malfoy que casi había entrado en pánico. Si lo echaban del colegio iba a tener muchos problemas y no sólo con sus padres.

Zabini y Bobbie asintieron con la cabeza con terror en sus ojos. El profesor Snape vio verdad en ello, sin embargo estuvo gritándoles y presionándolos para que confesaran pero fue en vano. Los chicos se mantuvieron en su versión de la apuesta y aseguraron que no sabían nada de un robo. Ya al amanecer los despidió furioso y cansado de gritar, pero les dijo bien claro que el director iba a ser informado por su conducta.

Poco después que se fueron los alumnos el profesor subió hasta el dormitorio de Ania pero esta no estaba allí asique se dirigió al despacho de Dumbledore. Necesitaba informarle de lo que había pasado pero ya se le habían adelantado. Allí en el despacho del director la encontró, estaba con la profesora McGonagall y el director, los tres en ropa de dormir. Tenían tal cara de preocupación que el profesor Snape no necesitó preguntar si habían encontrado la medalla.

_ He descubierto a cuatro alumnos de mi casa deambulando esta noche… estoy seguro que mienten al decirme qué hacían fuera de la cama pero… ellos no robaron la medalla. No mienten en eso._ dijo el hombre y exhausto se sentó en una butaca que estaba allí.

_ ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?_ dijo Ania.

_ El profesor Snape tiene formas de saberlo_ contestó Dumbledore enigmáticamente. Estaba cansado y habían estado esperando a Snape antes de tomar medidas extremas.

_ Pero… ¡un momento! Dijiste que habías descubierto a cuatro alumnos, ¿no? yo en el corredor vi a cinco personas…

_ A lo mejor te confundiste Ania… Estaba oscuro._ dijo Severus sin darle importancia. Pero al director el dato le pareció interesante.

Ania no pudo asegurar lo que había visto, pronto concordó con el hombre y pensó que a lo mejor se había equivocado. Asique dejó de lado ese detalle y se acordaría de él mucho tiempo después cuando ya el daño era irreparable.


	25. La medalla perdida:

**25_ La medalla perdida:**

Las medidas que tomó Dumbledore al siguiente día fueron extremas. Todos los estudiantes fueron registrados y nadie pudo salir de su sala común hasta que este registro concluyó. Nadie sabía qué era lo que habían robado por eso los rumores corrían por todos lados y ningún profesor se tomó el trabajo de disiparlos. Cuanto menos supieran los alumnos, mejor. Esa había sido la orden de Dumbledore. Sin embargo el registro fue en vano y cuando todos pudieron bajar a desayunar la medalla no aparecía por ningún lado.

En el gran comedor no se hablaba de otra cosa. En una punta de la mesa de Gryffindor se encontraba Ania que estaba muy decaída, era muy importante el objeto que custodiaba y ella sentía que había fracasado en su trabajo. Más que desayunar jugaba con su comida cuando se le unieron dos chicas.

_ No te desanimes, ya la encontrarán_ le dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba al lado de ella. Venía con Hermione que se sentó del otro lado.

_ ¿Cómo saben…?_ dijo sorprendida Ania. Nadie sabía en el colegio que a la persona que le habían robado era a ella, ni tampoco qué cosa. ¡Además que muy poca gente sabía de la existencia de la medalla!

_ Recién Sirius se apareció por la chimenea, cuando ya no quedaba nadie en la sala común, y nos contó todo… a Ginny, Harry, Ron y a mi_ explicó Hermione_ estaba preocupado y quería averiguar si sabíamos algo.

_ No debió hacerlo, es muy peligroso._ dijo Ginny con el ceño fruncido.

_ ¿Sirius? No sabía que podía…_ se sorprendió Ania. ¿Podía aparecerse en Hogwarts? Si era así, podría haberla visitado a ella… pensó Ania, además que eso de contarle sobre la medalla a los hicos fue demasiado. Ahora mucha gente sabría sobre el objeto y eso era peligroso.

_ Bueno, se supone que es un asesino suelto y no puede aparecerse por aquí así como si nada… de todos modos nos dijo que te dijéramos que deberías andar con cuidado, Ania. Es evidente que hay alguien aquí que está contra ti.

_ Sí…_ suspiró Ania.

Luego hubo unos minutos de silencio en donde las chicas se quedaron pensativas.

_ Escuchamos que no encontraron nada._ dijo Ginny.

_ No, no han encontrado nada. Es como si se hubiera esfumado._ dijo Ania mientras jugaba con sus cereales. Hubo un breve silencio.

_ ¿Pero tú siempre la llevas al cuello?_ dijo Hermione.

_ Sí, excepto cuando voy a dormir. Me la saco porque es muy pesada._ dijo Ania sin querer agregar que dormir con esa cosa le daba pesadillas y últimamente la hacía sentir como que dormía junto a Voldemort… lo cual en cierto sentido era verdad. Algo que la horrorizaba.

_ Entonces… piensa Ania, ¿le has contado a alguien sobre detalle? ¡Alguien sabía que te la sacabas de noche!

Ania que no había pensado en eso se quedó un largo rato en silencio tratando de recordar, pero a casi nadie le había hablado de su medalla. Muy poca gente sabía de su existencia… bueno ya mucha más, gracias a Sirius.

_ No… no que recuerde…

_ ¡Qué pena! Porque ahí estaba la clave para encontrar al ladrón de tu medalla_ suspiró defraudada Hermione.

_ ¿Alguien te robó algo?_ dijo una chica de Ravenclaw a sus espaldas. Había escuchado ese último comentario.

_ ¡Becca!_ exclamó Ania al verla.

Las otras dos chicas la saludaron mientras Becca se sentó frente a ellas. Ania entonces le contó lo de la medalla… bueno, no todo.

_ Es una reliquia familiar, muy valiosa. Lamento haberla perdido._ dijo entonces Ania. No quiso decirle más… el director le había advertido que no hablara del tema con nadie que no fuera de la Orden y no estaba cumpliendo con ello. Pero Becca era su amiga.

_ ¡Oh! Ya seguro la encontrarán_ le dijo la chica y allí acabó el tema.

Poco después de que la chica se sentara, Hermione y Ginny se fueron a su primera clase del día.

_ El profesor Snape no te quita los ojos de encima_ dijo de pronto Becca mirando de reojo la mesa de los profesores. A Ania no le sorprendió la información y tan desanimada estaba que sólo gruño algo.

_ ¡En serio!... Si no fuera Snape, diría que le gustas_ dijo Becca en broma mientras reía.

Este comentario trajo a Ania a la realidad, se asustó realmente a pesar de que su amiga lo dijo en broma. Miró hacia la mesa de profesores y allí estaba Severus mirándola fijo, cuando sus ojos se encontraron el hombre sonrió. ¡Realmente parecía como si…! ¡Iba a matarlo! ¡¿No podía ser un poco más disimulado?! Si algún rumor se esparciera y llegaba a Voldemort…. La cosa no pasó de allí y pronto Becca también se fue a su clase. Mientras que Ania bajó a las mazmorras, ya era hora que hablara seriamente con Severus del tema, tenían que hablar de lo que había pasado y quería saber qué le había dicho Dumbledore. Sin embargo el profesor estaba dando clases.

Espió por la puerta entreabierta para ver cómo llevaba la clase el hombre pero estaban todos muy concentrados en lo suyo inmersos en una niebla de color verde y el profesor Snape metía su nariz en uno que otro caldero sin hacer ningún comentario. El día anterior Becca le había comentado como al pasar y sin darle importancia que las cases de pociones eran más tolerables, el hombre no se burlaba de nadie y hasta parecía distraído. Ania estuvo de acuerdo después de verlo. Parecía como si el hombre se contuviera para no molestarla y eso le agradó. Se dio la vuelta y salió a caminar por los jardines sin darse cuenta que alguien la observaba desde una ventana. Era Dumbledore que estaba muy muy preocupado, no podían darse el lujo de perder aquel objeto y si caía en las manos equivocadas… no quería ni pensar en las consecuencias.

La chica se pasó casi toda la mañana deambulando alrededor del lago, le gustaba mucho la naturaleza y el lugar le daba paz. Necesitaba esa tranquilidad para pensar en lo que había pasado. En eso estaba cuando cayó en la cuenta que ella era la dueña de la medalla y por lo tanto "sentía" su presencia, le había pasado siempre e incluso una vez la perdió y "sintió" como estaba debajo del ropero viejo que había en la casa. La había buscado y allí increíblemente estaba. Tenía que volver y recorrer el castillo por dentro para ver si podía ubicarla, el lugar era enorme y era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Entonces se dio la vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos pero estaba llegando al gran haya que estaba frente al lago cuando se topó con una procesión de chicos de séptimo de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff que venían de una clase. Un chico alto de Hufflepuff, de cabello oscuro y con rulos, le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Ania lo miró sorprendida y Becca que venía detrás junto a dos amigas, se rieron con ganas.

_ Vayan, después las alcanzo_ le dijo Becca a sus amigas y les dio su mochila.

_ ¿Qué? ¿La llevamos?

_ Por favor… así no tengo que cargar con ella_ les dijo Becca con cara de súplica.

_ Bueno pero no vamos a la sala común… íbamos a la biblioteca, te esperamos ahí_ dijo cediendo una de las chicas.

_ ¡Está bien, gracias!

_ ¡Y no te olvides que sólo tenemos media hora libre! Si llegas tarde la profesora McGonagall se molestará_ le gritó la otra mientras subían por una pendiente del jardín.

Cuando se quedaron solas Becca observó a Ania y comenzó a reír.

_ ¿Qué?_ preguntó desconcertada.

_ Ese chico es Chad Bell… le gustas mucho_ se rió Becca.

_ No te rías… le llevo mucho años…_ dijo Ania que se puso colorada a pesar suyo. ¡Era un niño! Pensó.

_ Baaaa no tantos. No deja de hablar de ti… entre él y Snape podrían fundar tu club de fans_ dijo riendo divertida.

_ ¡No le gusto a Snape!_ exclamó Ania fingiendo enojo pero su voz sonó algo asustada. ¡Becca no debería andar diciendo eso por todos lados!

_ Ya sé, no te enojes…. ¡Era broma!, pero ¿te imaginas? Aggg que asco, al menos Chad es lindo_ dijo su amiga sonriendo burlescamente.

_ Mmmmmmmmmm no, dudo mucho que siquiera le agrade_ dijo Ania tratando de controlarse. ¡Severus no era un asco!

_ Puede ser, a Snape no le gustan las chicas como tú… me refiero a las mujeres muggles. A nadie de Slytherin… en realidad creen que sería rebajarse. Todos ellos piensan que los muggles son inferiores._ dijo Becca algo más seria y frunciendo el ceño.

_ Ah… qué bien_ dijo con sarcasmo Ania. Al menos la reputación del hombre los mantendría a salvo de su indiscreción. Algo que no era exactamente un buen consuelo…

_ ¿Ibas a dentro? ¿Quieres que entremos?_ dijo Becca de repente, temía haber ofendido a su amiga.

_ Sí… bueno_ dijo Ania y ambas comenzaron a subir por los jardines hasta el colegio.

_ ¿Has tenido suerte con tu medalla? ¿La encontraron?_ dijo de pronto Becca ya más seria.

_ No_ suspiró Ania.

_ ¿Dumbledore armó muchos problemas por ello, sabes? Todos están preocupados pero no saben lo que buscan.

_ No, nadie debe saberlo._ dijo Ania sin ponerse a pensar en lo que decía.

_ ¿Pero… por qué?_ dijo Becca sorprendida.

_ Porque no… yo… ¿no le has dicho a nadie, no?_ titubeó Ania al darse cuenta que metió la pata.

_ No, claro que no…_ dijo Becca y la miró fijo, de pronto la expresión de su rostro cambió_ A veces pienso que me ocultas cosas, Ania. Pensé que éramos amigas.

_ ¡Lo somos!_ protestó la chica.

_ Sí, pero no confías en mí. No quieres decirme qué pasa. ¡No soy tonta, sabes! Todo el asunto es muy raro, el director nunca había hecho tanto quilombo por un objeto perdido y encima nadie quiere decir qué es ese objeto.

Ania la miró con cara culpable, de pena, ¡no podía decírselo!

_ Lo siento yo… prefiero no hablar del tema_ dijo Ania.

_ Bien, ya veo_ se enojó Becca y comenzó a caminar rápido adelantándose a Ania.

_ No, Becca, ¡espera!_ dijo desesperada su amiga, no quería que se pelearan por eso. Alcanzó a la chica y tomó su mano._ ¡Está bien! Voy a contarte pero si me prometes que no dirás ni una palabra.

_ Por supuesto_ asintió Becca.

_ Pero entremos, aquí no_ dijo Ania al ver unos chicos cerca, y ambas entraron al colegio.

Subieron hasta el segundo piso y entraron en un aula en desuso. Entonces al sentirse más a salvo de curiosidades ajenas, Ania le contó todo a su amiga. Le dijo que la medalla era la razón por la que había venido a Hogwarts bajo la tutela y la protección de Dumbledore, ya que esa medalla era buscada por Voldemort y su vida estaba en peligro.

_ ¿Entonces crees que alguien te la robó para dársela a tú sabes quién?_ dijo Becca con un escalofrío.

_ Sí, pero en realidad es absurdo porque es evidente que el que la robó no sabe de un detalle muy importante. _ dijo Ania.

_ ¿Qué detalle?_ dijo Becca.

_ Que la medalla lleva un hechizo de vinculación. Según me han dicho esa magia la une a mí y por más que Voldemort la tenga en sus manos, no podrá hacer nada con ella ni siquiera tocarla. Por eso me busca a mí, porque yo debo cederla_ dijo Ania mientras se paseaba por el aula.

_ ¡Vaya! Yo… no había escuchado nunca de un hechizo así_ dijo Becca que estaba perpleja.

Ania se encogió de hombros si el hechizo era raro o no, no tenía idea. Hubo un breve momento de silencio hasta que su amiga volvió a hablar.

_ Entonces… entonces si esa persona se la diera a tú sabes quién, él se molestaría mucho porque… porque no le sirve… porque…

_ Porque me necesita a mí_ concluyó Ania.

_ Pero… teniéndola en sus manos él podría buscarte a ti luego, no habría diferencia_ dijo Becca.

_ Oh sí, si la habría. Ese objeto tiene magia oscura muy poderosa, cuando se separa de mí se enoja y comienza a… bueno no sé cómo explicarlo, comienza a hacer daño. Una vez se la presté a Dumbledore y en tan sólo unos días el hombre parecía muy enfermo. Y eso que el director es un mago muy poderoso… pero no pudo contrarrestar los efectos de esa medalla.

_ ¿O sea que la única manera que tiene tú sabes quién de obtener ese objeto de manera segura es atrapándote junto a él?_ dijo Becca.

_ Sí, por eso estoy aquí y él lo sabe_ dijo con un suspiro Ania._ Lo que realmente me preocupa, Becca, es que esa magia es muy mala y en manos de un alumno… le haría mucho daño, se enfermaría o… hasta lo mataría. Por eso más que nada todos la buscan desesperados, no sólo yo.

_ ¡Lo mataría! ¿Realmente le haría tanto daño?_ se asustó Rebecca.

_ Sí… yo he visto lo que hace… ¡es horrible! ¡Ni te imaginas lo poderosa que es! A la única persona a la cual no le afecta es a mí_ dijo Ania muy preocupada.

_ ¡Entonces tienes que encontrarla urgente!_ exclamó preocupada su amiga. Sus ojos reflejaban el terror que sentía.

_ Bueno… en realidad es cuestión de tiempo. Si no la encuentro el culpable ya caerá enfermo o… tú sabes_ dijo Ania con temor.

_ ¿Muerto?_ aventuró Becca y Ania asintió con la cabeza_ ¡Por Merlín! ¿Y en cuanto tiempo le empezará a afectar?

_ No lo sé… Dumbledore comenzó a sentirse enfermo casi de inmediato.

Ambas chicas se miraron aterrorizadas. ¡Era muy importante que la encontraran!

_ Te ayudaré a buscarla… ¡Hay que encontrarla!_ exclamó Becca.

_ Gracias, Becca_ suspiró Ania. Le aliviaba pensar que tenía una amiga cerca que la ayudara. Sintió que entre ella y su amiga ya no había secretos, excepto lo de Severus pero eso era otra cosa y la chica ya lo había intuido. Su amiga miró el reloj y lanzó una exclamación.

_ Sólo falta poco para que empiece Transformaciones, ¿me acompañas a la biblioteca a buscar mis útiles?

Ania asintió y ambas subieron hasta la biblioteca donde estaban las amigas de Becca de Ravenclaw con su mochila. La chica tomó sus útiles y ambas salieron.

_ Te ayudaré a buscarla cuando salga de clases… Debemos encontrarla, Ania._ dijo Becca con determinación_ ¿Sabes quién podría ser?

_ No, no tengo idea… ¡Espera!_ exclamó de pronto parándose en el medio de un corredor.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

_ ¡La siento! ¡La siento!

_ ¿Qué? ¿Qué, no entiendo?_ dijo Becca desconcertada.

_ ¡La medalla, está por aquí!_ dijo Ania mientras miraba para todos lado emocionada.

_ ¡¿La sientes?!_ saltó Becca totalmente sorprendida.

_ ¡Sí! Puedo sentirla… debe estar escondida por aquí, en algún lado_ dijo desesperada mientras se agachaba en el corredor mirando una estatua de una bruja. Su amiga hizo lo mismo.

Pero el corredor era muy amplio y tenía un montón de estatuas de grotescas brujas hasta el final donde se encontraba una gran ventana. Y a su derecha una escalera que daba al piso de abajo. Para el otro lado el corredor zigzagueaba y allí desembocaban varios pasillos, uno de ellos era el de la biblioteca por lo que el lugar estaba repleto de alumnos. Unas niñas de segundo de Hufflepuff las miraron y comenzaron a reír. Ania las miró ceñuda y éstas se fueron.

_ ¡Por Merlín esto es enorme!_ dijo Becca mientras recorría el lugar mirando las estatuas. Luego se acercó a su amiga y le susurró_ deberías avisarle a alguien…

Pero no quiso decir más porque en el lugar circulaban varios alumnos. De pronto se escuchó el timbre que anunciaba las siguientes clases y el lugar se llenó de gente corriendo para todos lados.

_ ¡Ahhh me tengo que ir! ¡Llegaré tarde!_ dijo Becca dando un salto_ ¡te veo en el almuerzo y la buscaremos!

Le dijo su amiga y salió corriendo. Ania se quedó allí buscándola pero era muy difícil ya que era atropellada por los alumnos que iban rezagados a clases. Todavía podía sentir el rastro de la medalla pero se desvanecía. Aterrada corrió hasta el final y luego volvió, dando vueltas. Cinco minutos después estaba sola en el corredor y pudo buscar mejor pero no veía nada. Para colmo ya no la sentía… este dato la hizo preocuparse mucho… se paró apoyada en la pared al lado de una ventana y trató de calmarse, de controlar ese temblor de sus manos, ¡estaba allí! ¡Debía estar allí! Cuando lo logró siguió buscando y no dejó de hacerlo hasta unas horas después cuando otra vez sonó el timbre anunciando el fin de las clases y el comienzo del almuerzo.

Totalmente desanimada bajó a encontrase con su amiga en el gran comedor y estaba por entrar cuando se percató de un detalle. Cuando estaban en el corredor había mucha gente circulando por allí, ¿y si la medalla simplemente la había tenido uno de aquellos alumnos? En el gran comedor no estaba Becca pero sintió la mirada de Snape que le hizo un gesto imperceptible, asique comió rápido y fue a encontrarse con él a su despacho.

_ ¡Oh, Severus, tengo algo que contarte!_ le dijo desesperada apenas entró.

_ Bueno pero primero salúdame bien_ le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa torcida. Ania se rió y le dio un beso._ Ahora sí, ¿Qué pasa?

Entonces Ania le contó lo que había pasado, había sentido la medalla en ese lugar. Snape se sorprendió mucho y de inmediato comenzó a caminar por todos lados.

_ ¿Y no la encontraste?

_ No, busqué durante horas por allí. Estoy segura que ya no está porque… bueno dejé de sentir su presencia_ se explicó Ania.

_ ¿Estabas sola en ese lugar cuando la sentiste?

_ No, estaba repleto de alumnos. Por eso se me ocurrió que…

_ Que alguien la llevaba consigo._ la interrumpió Snape. Él también pensaba lo mismo.

_ Sí…

_ Hay que avisarle a Dumbledore. Eso en realidad es una buena noticia porque quiere decir que la medalla sigue aquí en el castillo_ dijo Snape_ Todavía no le han dicho nada a los alumnos pero el director piensa cerrar el colegio. Nadie sale, nadie entra… hasta que la encontremos.

_ Eso sería una buena idea._ dijo Ania.

_ Sí… de todos modos no va a pasar mucho tiempo antes que caiga enfermo, ¡oh no quiero ni pensar lo que esa cosa le haría a un alumno!_ continuó el profesor_ me he pasado todo el tiempo libre del que pude disponer esta mañana para deambular por la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey ya está al tanto. Pero con el brote de gripe que hay muchos alumnos van allí, este año ha sido bastante grave, la enfermera no deja de pedirme refuerzos para sus pociones curativas.

_ Bueno… pero espero que no lleguemos a eso y la encontremos antes_ dijo Ania.

_Sí… el director está muy nervioso…

_ De paso, ¿qué te dijo sobre… ya sabes… lo que vio?_ dijo Ania algo incómoda.

_ Ahhh emmmm_ rió Snape ruborizándose_ poco, se limitó a burlarse pero luego me dijo que tuviera cuidado y que no me exponga.

_ ¿Eso fue todo? ¡Pensé que te iba a echar!

_ Yo también… Bueno no fue todo… me dijo que estaba dispuesto a ser el padrino del futuro bebé_ rió Snape.

_ ¡Ohhhh no puedo creerlo!_ dijo Ania y los dos se rieron un rato. No se imaginaba a Dumbledore con toda su seriedad hablando de esas cosas.

En eso estaban cuando tocaron la puerta y el mismo Dumbledore apareció en el umbral. Se sorprendió al verlos juntos allí de nuevo pero se sonrió, aunque sorprendido al principio, debido a las antiguas ideas de Snape y a su anterior trato entre ellos (se peleaban todo el tiempo), estaba muy contento con esa relación. Ambos al verlo le contaron todo lo que había pasado y así fue como el director suspiró aliviado de que el objeto siguiera bajo "su techo". Aún podían recuperarlo… aún había esperanzas.

Antes de irse se dio vuelta y miró a Ania.

_ Me olvidaba de decirle algo, señorita Miller. La profesora Burbage que enseña estudios muggles está en la enfermería con una fuerte gripe y me temo que no podrá dar clases por un tiempo. ¿No le gustaría ser su reemplazo por unos días, hasta que mejore?

_ ¿Yo? ¿Profesora?_ dijo Ania estupefacta.

_ Sí, ¿quién mejor que usted para enseñar esa materia?_ dijo el director_ Si está de acuerdo y acepta, claro.

_ Me encantaría_ dijo Ania con una sonrisa.


	26. Un baile erótico:

**26_ Un baile erótico:**

Lo primero que hizo Ania al enterarse de que sería la profesora suplente de estudios muggles fue comenzar a preparar las clases. Y aquella misma tarde se internó en la biblioteca, al menos este nuevo trabajo la mantenía ocupada y le sacaba la ansiedad que tenían desde que la medalla había desaparecido. Dumbledore le había proporcionado el programa de todos los años, desde primero hasta el séptimo, y uno de los libros con los temas que los alumnos estaban viendo hasta ese momento. La tarea le pareció interesante y facilísima, era como enseñar sociología, con algunas obvias diferencias claro. Siempre le había interesado enseñar asique se dedicó a su nueva tarea con mucho entusiasmo.

El director tenía la intención de darle ese trabajo antes, pero como ayudante de la profesora, así se iba preparando para un futuro que el anciano deseaba para ella allí en el colegio. La profesora Burbage le había dicho que tenía intenciones de retirarse en unos años y quien mejor que Ania para preparase y comenzar a enseñar esa materia. La escena que vio en el despacho del profesor Snape no cambió en absoluto sus planes sino que le dio un motivo más para llevarlos a cabo.

El trabajo le gustó y era ideal para ella, le ocupaba el tiempo y así no se sentía tan inútil, le proporcionaba algo de dinero para sus pequeños gastos y ya no se sentía una carga para nadie. Asique como pueden ver Ania estaba más que feliz. Pensaba que lo primero que iba a comprarse con su pequeño sueldo sería un bonito gato. Le gustaban muchos los animales y extrañaba mucho a su antigua mascota que luego del incendio huyó.

Cuando se cansó de preparar su primera clase que sería al día siguiente, bajó a cenar con los ojos cansados de tanto leer. En el gran comedor se sentó en una silla en la mesa de profesores, por lo general se sentaba en la mesa de Gryffindor o Ravenclaw, pero en ese momento estaban llenas de alumnos.

_ ¡Hola! ¿Dónde has estado? Te estuve buscando toda la tarde._ le dijo su amiga que apenas la vio se acercó a ella. Ya había terminado de cenar.

_ En la biblioteca_ le dijo Ania y luego le contó la nueva noticia.

_ ¡Vas a ser mi profesora!_ sonrió divertida la chica.

_ Sí, pero sólo por un tiempo hasta que la profesora Burbage se mejore._ dijo Ania con entusiasmo.

Estuvieron hablando de lo mismo un rato largo hasta que Becca se puso seria y le preguntó por su medalla.

_ No, no la han encontrado todavía. Pero están todos atentos_ dijo la chica, su sonrisa se había borrado de su rostro.

_ ¿Y en la enfermería no ha aparecido nadie?

_ Es un poco difícil porque hay un brote de gripe pero madame Pomfrey está atenta y todos son interrogados_ dijo Ania frunciendo el ceño.

_ Señorita Miller, la estaba buscando_ dijo la profesora McGonagall mientras se acercaba a ellas._ el director me encargó que le diera este libro… supongo que ahora tendré que llamarla profesora.

_ Gracias profesora McGonagall… y llámeme como más le guste_ dijo Ania sonriendo. El libro era sobre estudios muggles.

La aparición de la mujer cortó la conversación de las chicas y poco después terminó la cena asique Ania se despidió de su amiga y subió a su habitación. Al día siguiente debía despertarse temprano para dar clases.

Aquella misma noche estaba en su habitación durmiendo cuando un ruido la despertó, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que eran pasos en el corredor. Asustada de que fueran a querer entrar otra vez en la habitación se incorporó en la cama bruscamente. Miró hacia la puerta y vio con claridad como la manija se movía. ¡Alguien estaba intentando entrar! ¡No podía creerlo!... pero luego un pensamiento salvador la tranquilizó, le había puesto llave a la puerta. Estuvo un largo rato inmóvil mirando fijamente a la puerta por si la manija volvía a moverse pero no pasó de vuelta.

Luego de un rato estaba abrazada a la almohada todavía mirando la puerta cuando pensó que estaba actuando como una niña, decidió pararse y abrir la puerta para comprobar si había alguien ahí o no. El colegio estaba tan silencioso que ya no tenía miedo. Tomó la llave, abrió la puerta silenciosamente y rápido… Allí parado frente a su puerta estaba inmóvil, por la sorpresa, un hombre alto de túnica negra. Ania en la semioscuridad del corredor no lo reconoció y se llevó el susto de su vida.

_ ¡Ahhhaahhhahahahahah!_ gritó aterrada.

_ SSShhhhhhh ¡soy yo!_ dijo asustado el hombre.

_ ¡¿Severus?!_ susurró Ania.

_ Sí…

_ ¡¿Por qué estas parado en mi puerta como un zombi?! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡¿No podías anunciarte, tocar la puerta o algo?!_ dijo molesta la chica.

_ SShhhh ¡no grites!_ le dijo el hombre y entró a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras él, temeroso de que alguien los hubiera escuchado.

_ ¡¿Intentas matarme del susto?!_ dijo Ania.

_ Perdón… no quería despertar a nadie entonces probé la puerta pero estaba cerrada_ se explicó el hombre.

_ Sí, ¿después de lo que pasó esperabas otra cosa?_ dijo Ania que aún estaba de mal humor por el susto que se había llevado. ¿A quién se le ocurría hacer una cosa así? Sólo a Snape…

_ Bueno, no es para tanto…

_ ¿¡Que no es para tanto?! Aggggg ¿Qué quieres?

Y por toda respuesta Severus se adelantó y la besó, apretándola a su cuerpo. No quería pelearse con ella. De pronto se escucharon unos pasos apresurados por el corredor y la voz de la profesora McGonagall.

_ ¡¿Señorita Miller, está bien?!_ decía la mujer mientras tocaba la puerta.

Ania empujó a Severus hacia la pared en el momento justo en que la mujer abría la puerta y estuvo a punto de golpear al profesor en pleno rostro. Éste quedó oculto entre la puerta abierta y la pared pero si la profesora se daba vuelta o prendía la luz lo vería de inmediato.

_ ¡Oh, profesora!

_ ¿Se encuentra bien? Oí un grito…

_ Sí, yo… tuve una pesadilla y… quise comprobar si había dejado la puerta abierta_ balbuceó Ania.

_ ¡Ah! Pensé que a lo mejor tenía problemas… Bueno, hasta mañana. Y cierre la puerta con llave._ dijo la mujer y se fue.

Ania cerró la puerta con llave y escuchó como la puerta de la habitación de la profesora se abría y se cerraba, luego silencio.

_ Ufff por poco…_ suspiró Severus_ Ves por qué no quería tocar la puerta…

_Mmmmm igual me asustaste. ¿Qué quieres?_ le dijo Ania de nuevo.

_ Quedarme_ le dijo Snape y la besó dulcemente en los labios.

_ Mmmmmm mañana a primera hora tengo que dar la clase_ dijo Ania titubeando porque no le desagradaba la idea.

_ No me hagas rogarte_ susurró el hombre con una sonrisa y la tomó de la cintura volviendo a besarla.

Luego lentamente la llevó hacia la cama y se recostó sobre ella. Sus besos pasaron de su boca a su cuello y sus manos comenzaron a subir por debajo de su camisón.

_ Espera… espera…_ le dijo Ania. El hombre iba demasiado rápido y ella tenía ganas de jugar un poco.

_ ¿Mmmm?

_ ¡Detente!... ¡Quítate eso!_ le ordenó divertida.

_ ¿Qué cosa?_ dijo Severus mientras la miraba confundido.

_ La túnica… me molesta_ dijo Ania.

_ Ah… ¿quieres que me desnude para ti?_ dijo Snape riendo mientras se paraba.

_ Me encantaría_ dijo Ania con sensualidad._ Y hazme un show…

_ ¿Qué te haga qué?_ dijo Snape desconcertado mientras desprendía los botones de la túnica.

_ Ya sabes… baila para mí mientras te sacas la ropa._ dijo la chica divertida. Cuando vio la cara que puso el hombre hizo un gran esfuerzo por no estallar en carcajadas.

Severus se quedó perplejo y se puso colorado.

_ Está bien… ¿pero cerraste la puerta? Lo único que me falta es que entre otra vez Dumbledore y me vea…._ dijo sonriendo y algo nervioso.

_ Sí, está con llave. El director no entraría acá_ dijo riendo Ania.

Imagínese el lector al famoso profesor Snape, vestido con una túnica negra hasta el piso con toda su seriedad, un hombre que causaba miedo con su sola presencia. Burlesco hasta rayar en la crueldad. Solitario y tímido. Un hombre que muy pocas veces había interactuado con el sexo femenino, tratando de bailar sensualmente mientras se sacaba la ropa. Como era de esperar fracasó estrepitosamente.

Comenzó moviendo las caderas pero tan serio, debido a su nerviosismo, que resultaba desconcertante. Luego intentó desprenderse los botones del cuello, pero eran demasiados y sus dedos se enredaban, y todo esto tratando de bailar (hacía muchos años que no bailaba). Asique se cansó y con un suspiro intentó quitarse la túnica semi desprendida por la cabeza. La consecuencia fue que se enredó con ella y comenzó a forcejear. El hombre comenzó a hacer aspavientos con los brazos y a patear, sólo Dios sabe porque, para tratar de sacarse las mangas a la vez que intentaba sacar la cabeza. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo? Pensó Ania. Y aun así movía las caderas intentando seguir el ritmo del baile.

Cuando logró sacar los brazos de las estrechas mangas de la túnica se enojó y tiró tan fuerte de la túnica para quitársela de la cabeza que casi la rompió al tiempo que se tambaleaba porque no veía nada y casi cae de costado. De pronto uno de los botones salió despedido y el hombre pudo sacar su cabeza. Tiró la túnica al piso y la pateó mandándola hacia el otro lado de la habitación, furioso porque casi se había ahorcado con la maldita cosa.

Después de todo esto Ania lloraba de la risa sin poder contenerse. Era lo menos erótico que le había sucedido en la vida… de ambos. Severus la miró emocionado para ver si lo estaba haciendo bien (realmente creía que lo había hecho bien).

_ ¿Te burlas de mí?_ le dijo estupefacto.

_ No… yo… qué demonios…. fue eso_ dijo entrecortadamente por la risa.

_ Hey a ver si a ti te sale_ dijo Snape frunciendo el ceño.

Entonces Ania lo observó detenidamente. La piel del hombre era tan blanca que se le notaban algunas venas, de espaldas anchas pero delgado, su hermoso pecho desnudo subía y bajaba por la agitación que le había causado el ejercicio, y… ¿Qué demonios está usando? Pensó Ania estallando en carcajadas otra vez. Snape llevaba debajo de la túnica un bóxer tan grande que parecía un pantalón corto, y encima de color negro con grandes lunares amarillos. Para que no se le cayera lo había atado a la cintura con una cuerda. Era lo más cómico que la chica había visto en su vida.

_ Te… te…. falta… eso…._ dijo Ania sin darse cuenta que ya el hombre se estaba enojando con tantas risas. Realmente Snape no entendía qué le causaba tanta gracia.

_ Ah sí…_ dijo Severus mirándose los… no puedo decir calzones asique digamos los pantalones.

Luego sonriendo y mirando a Ania sensualmente, se agarró los pantalones mientras que subió un pie tan rápido que, lamentablemente, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso estrepitosamente. Haciendo bastante ruido, de paso. La mujer escondió la cara en la almohada para tratar de esconder las carcajadas que ya eran incontrolables.

_ Bueno… bueno… no te burles. Nunca había hecho algo así_ dijo Snape mientras se paraba del piso. Su cabello largo estaba parado y parecía un nido de pájaros.

Ania quería controlarse pero no podía, no podía parar de reírse. Severus por desgracia se molestó mucho.

_ ¡Hey basta! Ya te quiero ver a ti sacándote ese horrendo camisón que llevas puesto_ dijo el hombre de mal humor. No lo dijo para herirla pero fue brutalmente sincero, como normalmente lo era.

A Ania se le borró la sonrisa de la cara y se puso seria.

_ ¿Qué tiene de feo?

_ ¡Parece el de mi abuela!... es… es… muy feo. En especial ese moño rosa_ dijo el hombre señalándolo. Quería decir casto, sin forma, anticuado pero no le salieron las palabras.

_ ¡Más feos son tus calzones! ¿Se los robaste a Hagrid?_ le dijo ya bastante molesta. ¡Su camisón no era feo! ¡No estaba muy a la moda pero era muy cómodo! Había sido un regalo de su tía y lo apreciaba porque le recordaba a ella.

_ Era el único talle que quedaba… estaban de oferta._ balbuceó el hombre con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas rojas

_ Es lo más ridículo que he visto en mi vida_ dijo Ania.

_ ¡Oye! Tú eres la menos indicada para criticarme, ¿no has visto lo que parece eso que llevas puesto?... ¡Me da la sensación como si me acostara con una vieja!

Ya a esta altura los dos estaban furiosos y ese comentario fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

_ ¡Pues es igual a un vestido que llevaba tu querida Lily en una de esas fotos que guardas con taaanto cariño!_ le gritó enojada. Era cierto, la chica llevaba un modelo de vestido celeste que se parecía algo a su camisón.

Snape que no esperaba que nombrara a su querida Lily se quedó perplejo, se ruborizó intensamente y se enojó aún más porque pensó que Ania la estaba insultando. ¡No iba a permitir que nadie insultara la memoria de Lily!

_ ¡Lily no usaba esas cosas! ¡Lily era mucho más bonita!_ le gritó furioso. Quiso decir que su amiga usaba cosas más bonitas pero se expresó mal.

Eso fue el colmo, Ania abrió los ojos como platos y unas lágrimas aparecieron en su rostro.

_ ¡Pues si crees que es más bonita entonces ve a acostarte con ella!_ le gritó en plena cara, se paró y lo empujó hasta la puerta._ ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera!

_ ¡Basta!... ¡Suéltame!_ dijo Severus tratando de forcejear.

Pero Ania ya había abierto la puerta y lo empujó hacia el corredor. Agarró la túnica que estaba tirada en el piso y se la lanzó por la cabeza. Luego le cerró la puerta en las narices. Haciendo tanto ruido como para despertar al colegio entero.

El profesor Snape se quedó parado en el medio del corredor en calzones y con la túnica en los brazos, mirando estupefacto la puerta de Ania. ¡M#%$& me la mandé! ¡No debí decirle nada de eso! ¿Y ahora qué hago? Pensaba desanimado. Ya se había arrepentido de todo lo que dijo….

Lamentablemente en ese momento la profesora McGonagall que se asustó con el ruido, abrió la puerta de su habitación encontrando a Severus parado en el medio del corredor en ropa interior. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

_ ¡¿Severus?! ¿Qué pasó?_ dijo estupefacta.

_ ¡No pregunte!_ le gruño Snape y salió casi corriendo de allí mientras trataba de taparse con la túnica que llevaba en las manos.

Cuando el hombre llegó a las escaleras se puso la túnica mientras pensaba qué demonios había pasado para que todo le hubiera salido tan mal.


	27. La nueva profesora:

**27_ La nueva profesora:**

Ella estaba en el gran comedor a la hora del almuerzo ya más tranquila y aliviada en lo que respecta a su nuevo trabajo, la clase de ese día había sido todo un éxito. Había tenido un grupo de alumnos de tercero de Hufflepuff y todo había salido bien. La disciplina no le costó imponer, los chicos le habían tenido paciencia, no habían hecho preguntas "raras" y todo había salido bien. Asique estaba feliz de ese pequeño éxito a pesar de la mala noche y la pelea con Severus. El hombre la había abordado en el desayuno y como vio que ella no le dirigía la palabra la siguió hasta la clase poniendo en riesgo el secreto, el muy $%&#… pensaba Ania.

_ Por favor… sólo escúchame un segundo_ le rogó el hombre frente al aula. Los alumnos ya habían entrado y Ania se había retrasado gracias al profesor que no se iba.

_ No… ¡ve a hablarle a tu querida y hermosa Lily! Déjame en paz._ susurró Ania y le cerró la puerta en las narices. Algo que los alumnos advirtieron con una sonrisa.

Cuando había terminado la clase y salió del aula para su completa sorpresa se encontró cara a cara con el profesor Snape. ¡Todavía estaba ahí! ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Qué hombre más fastidioso!

_ ¿Puedes escucharme?_ le dijo Snape. Había observado su clase desde afuera y estaba orgulloso de ella, esto le dio el valor para hablarle. No quería perderla por un simple malentendido.

_ ¡Basta, qué te pasa! ¡Vete!_ le susurró furiosa la mujer mientras salía casi corriendo por el corredor.

_ ¡No! ¡Espera!_ le dijo mientras corría tras ella.

Ambos doblaron por un corredor lateral cuando Ania se dio vuelta y vio que Severus venía detrás de ella.

_ ¡Deja de seguirme! Se darán cuenta…

_ ¡Me importa un pepino! ¡Se pueden ir todos al demonio!_ gritó el hombre en pleno corredor. Ania abrió los ojos como platos y se puso colorada. ¡Allí estaba lleno de gente!

Había varios alumnos alrededor de ellos y un grupito de primero año por poco no salió corriendo. Para colmo justo en ese momento apareció por el corredor Becca, venía sola y con un paquete en las manos, al verlos palideció y dándose media vuelta se fue. Ania desconcertada por la extraña reacción de su amiga se puso nerviosa y se acercó al profesor.

_ Bien hablemos, pero en un lugar más privado._ le dijo y bajó hasta el vestíbulo. De allí pasó hacia un corredor que desembocaba en aulas. Una de ellas se había acondicionado como su despacho de profesora hasta que Filch arreglara el desastre que Peeves había producido en el despacho más amplio que le correspondía en el primer piso. La chica entró, dejó los trabajos de los alumnos en el escritorio y lo encaró.

_ ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?!_ le dijo enojada.

_ ¡Sólo quería hablar contigo de lo que pasó!_ se defendió Snape._ Siento mucho haberme burlado por lo que traías puesto y… Yo no quise decir que Lily fuera más bonita que tú…

Parecía que el discurso se lo había ensayado de memoria cosa que no le gustó mucho a Ania.

_ Sé muy bien lo que dijiste. Te escuché… No soy sorda_ dijo Ania tratando de contener la furia. ¿Le estaba mintiendo?

_ Lo sé… me refiero a que no quise… yo no… no creo que ella sea más linda, sólo que era diferente.

_ Sí, y en tu opinión mejor que yo, ¿no? O al menos en como se vestía…_ dijo Ania roja de la rabia.

_ No… bueno…. Emmmmmmmm_ titubeó Snape. Eso fue el colmo para la chica.

Ania se sentó en una silla y trató de calmarse. No quería que Severus pensara que estaba celosa pero su cabeza se llenó de dudas.

_ Sabes, esto… lo que pasó entre nosotros, fue demasiado precipitado. ¿Comprendes?

_ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_ se asustó Severus.

_ Quiero decir que… necesito un tiempo para pensar qué quiero realmente_ le dijo con honestidad. No quería herirlo pero siempre tenía conflictos con él y no quería pasarse la vida así.

_ ¿Por qué?... ¿Es por lo que dije?_ Snape trataba de controlarse. Quería comprender qué había pasado…

_ No, bueno… siempre nos peleamos…

_ ¡No siempre!... ¿Ya no me quieres o eso era una mentira?

_ ¡Claro que no!... Yo si te quiero pero… no lo sé… esto va muy rápido_ dijo Ania, estaba confundida y quería que él lo entendiera. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar las cosas.

_ Ya veo…_ susurró Severus con un hilo de voz. Se dio media vuelta y salió del despacho. Estaba mal… estaba muy mal.

Ania se dio cuenta que lo había ofendido y que lo había herido pero no comprendía porqué siempre se llevaban tan mal. ¿Cómo pudieron haber llegado a quererse? Pensó la chica… ¿Qué sentía por él? Lo quería era cierto… pero ¿hasta el punto de aguantar todas las peleas? Y el otro problema era Lily… apenas la nombró y fue como si a Severus le hubiera clavado una espina, reaccionó muy mal y la defendió. ¿Qué sentía él por ella? Estaba claro que aún no la había olvidado. ¿Sería capaz de estar con él pensando si al besarla en su mente no estaría la otra?

Muchas eran las reflexiones que había en la cabeza de Ania y la mantuvieron ocupada hasta el almuerzo en que tuvo que salir de su encierro. Allí se sentó en su nuevo puesto en la mesa de profesores e intentó comer algo pero el apetito se le había ido. Miró hacia el centro de la gran mesa hacia donde normalmente estaba Severus pero su silla estaba vacía, pensando en la pelea que habían tenido estaba cuando recordó que su amiga los había visto. Con la mirada recorrió la mesa de Ravenclaw hasta que la vio. Becca no se veía muy bien, estaba muy pálida y con ojeras. Ania vio claramente como al tomar un vaso sus manos temblaron tanto que se estrelló en el piso. La chica avergonzada poco después se paró y salió del lugar. Ania muy preocupada hizo lo mismo y la siguió.

En el primer piso la alcanzó.

_ ¡Espera Becca!_ le dijo un poco agitada. Su amiga se dio vuelta_ ¡Por Dios! ¿Estás bien?

La cara de Becca era peor de lo que había pensado y más que pálida estaba amarilla.

_ Más o menos… yo… ¡Creo que voy a vomitar!_ dijo llevándose la mano a la boca y salió corriendo hasta el baño de chicas que había allí.

Ania la siguió muy preocupada y la esperó allí dentro mientras Becca vomitaba.

_ Tienes que ir a la enfermería_ le dijo cuando su amiga al fin salió del cubículo.

_ He ido esta mañana. Me agarró la gripe…_ se explicó mientras se lavaba._ madame Pomfrey me dio una poción y quería que me quedara pero tenía que estudiar para un examen… y no quise. ¡Ese lugar está lleno de gente!

_ Deberías volver. No te ves bien_ dijo Ania observándola.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio…

_ Sí… creo que tengo fiebre_ dijo llevándose una mano a la frente. Sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente.

_ Vamos. Te acompaño…

Y ambas salieron del baño hacia la enfermería.

_ ¿Qué tal tu primera clase?... perdón por no preguntarte antes…_ le dijo Becca.

_ Está bien… Todo salió bien por suerte._ dijo Ania con una sonrisa.

_ Me alegro… ¿Sabes? Esta mañana me quisieron revisar la mochila en la enfermería, ¿Puedes creerlo?_ dijo Becca con el ceño fruncido.

_ ¡Ah! Sí, es que todavía no aparece la medalla_ dijo Ania desanimada._ ¿Te obligaron?

_ No… sólo les dije que no._ dijo la chica_ luego de la clase de Adivinación fui a buscarla por donde dijiste que la habías sentido…

_ ¡Oh! No te gastes… busqué bien por allí y no había nada. Creo que alguno de los alumnos que pasaban por allí probablemente la llevara con él….

_ ¿Estás segura?_ se sorprendió su amiga. Su rostro parecía muy descompuesto. Ania asintió con la cabeza.

_ De todos modos deberíamos chequear otra vez_ continuó la chica_ por las dudas… Fui a buscarte pero estabas con el profesor Snape y me sentí mal de repente.

Ania la miró algo alterada, sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas de los nervios pero pronto advirtió que su amiga no sospechaba nada, o si sospechaba no lo dejo entrever. En eso estaban cuando llegaron a la enfermería, Becca entró y madame Pomfrey la obligó a quedarse dándole otra poción. La chica estaba muy alterada y no quería quedarse porque tenía un examen aquella tarde pero la señora fue inflexible. Ania la acompañó un rato hasta que la enfermera la echó por temor a que se contagiara. Realmente había una epidemia de gripe en Hogwarts… la enfermería estaba llena, había camas hasta en los pasillos y había acudido una chica para ayudar a madame Pomfrey que no daba abasto.

En la puerta de la enfermería se topó inesperadamente con el profesor Snape que iba cargado de frascos con la misma poción. Al verla enrojeció pero la ignoró por completo aun ofendido por lo que había pasado. Ania también notó que tenía los ojos hinchados. Se sintió peor aún después de verlo asique salió del colegio hacia los jardines para ver si el aire fresco le traía un poco de calma y paz. Estuvo deambulando por la orilla del lago cuando se topó con un grupito de chicos de Slytherin que salían del bosque. Al verla se asustaron y se quedaron de piedra un momento hasta que un alumno mayor pasó caminando por al lado de ella como si no existiera y los demás lo imitaron. El mudo diálogo dejó desconcertada y asustada a la chica que no supo qué pensar. ¿Y si alguno de ellos tenía su medalla?... estuvo a punto de pararlos pero se dio cuenta que eran muchos y que ella no tenía magia y que podrían hacerle daño.

En la cena no vio a Becca y pensó en ir a visitarla asique cuando terminó subió con intención de ir a la enfermería pero en el cuarto piso se topó con Snape que le gritaba a un niño de Gryffindor. ¡Oh, no, no era un niño pequeño, era Potter!... el profesor le daba la espalda y se quedó escuchando. Potter estaba solo y al lado de Snape estaba Malfoy, aparentemente se habían estado peleando otra vez. Luego de escuchar un rato suspiró con fastidio… Snape le quitaba un montón de puntos por una tontería. ¿Por qué siempre se metía con el pobre de Potter?... Porque le recuerda a su padre, le dijo una vocecita en el oído. Porque el hombre le quitó a…

_ ¡Eso es totalmente injusto, profesor!_ decidió intervenir. Snape se asustó de verla al igual que Malfoy y Potter le sonrió.

_ ¡¿Disculpe?!_ le dijo escandalizado, estaba furioso.

_ ¡Por qué no eres justo por una vez en tu vida y le sacas puntos a los dos!_ le dijo tuteándolo la chica.

_ ¡Yo tengo el derecho de hacer lo que me plazca!_ gritó el hombre fuera de sí. Ania no iba a humillarlo frente en de Potter, era lo único que le faltaba.

_ Potter sacó la varita y tiene 50 puntos menos. Esta vez la señorita Miller no va a salvarlo_ le dijo el profesor al muchacho.

_ ¡Pero Malfoy me atacó primero!_ dijo enojado Potter.

_ Entonces Malfoy, usted tiene 50 puntos menos también_ intervino Ania con calma.

Snape la miró estupefacto y rojo de la ira… ¡No puede ser tan metida! Pensó el hombre.

_ ¡¿Y con qué derecho…?!_ exclamó el profesor.

_ ¡Con el derecho que me gané al ser la nueva profesora!_ le dijo Ania enojada.

_ ¡Entonces Potter perderá 50 puntos más!_ estalló Snape fuera de sí.

_ ¡Y Malfoy también!_ le respondió Ania.

Los dos muchachos los miraban estupefactos y nerviosos.

_ No, espere…_ trató de intervenir Malfoy. ¡Ya había perdido 100 puntos! Y por primera vez Potter estuvo de acuerdo. Si seguían peleando ambos profesores los chicos iban a perder muchos puntos más.

_ ¡No vas a quitarle puntos a Malfoy!_ le gritó Snape tuteándola.

_ ¡Claro que sí! ¡Tengo el derecho!_ dijo Ania furiosa.

_ ¡No!

_¡Síiiiiiiii!_ dijo la chica y lo apuntó con el dedo._ ¡Y deja de comportarte como un niño! ¡Eres un adulto!

Snape se puso colorado de la vergüenza y no atinó a responder.

_ Vamos, Potter. Sígueme_ le ordenó al chico y ambos se fueron por una escalera. Cuando llegaron al corredor de arriba Ania ya estaba más calmada. Odiaba esas injusticias de Severus.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ le preguntó la chica.

_ Sí… gracias Ania… oh…. Emmm ¿profesora?_ balbuceó confundido el chico.

Los dos siguieron conversando hasta llegar al séptimo piso en donde se separaron. Harry le contó sobre las nuevas noticias de la Orden ya que no había vuelto a ver a Tonks ni a nadie más de afuera. Todos estaban preocupados por la desaparición de la medalla y temían que Voldemort lo supiera. Lo bueno es que Dumbledore estaba seguro que del colegio no había salido todavía, lo cual era bueno. Cuando estuvo en la cama recordó que tendría que haber ido a ver a Becca pero ya era tarde asique lo dejó para la mañana siguiente.

Era muy tarde ya cuando pudo dormirse pero el insomnio le sirvió para darse cuenta que Voldemort no le podía haber dicho a esos chicos de Slytherin que robaran la medalla sabiendo que nada podría hacer si Ania no se la cedía… pero ¿era así? ¿Voldemort sabía ese detalle?... con esta pregunta se durmió.

Al día siguiente lo primero que hizo fue ir a la enfermería, incluso antes de bajar a desayunar, porque estaba preocupada por Becca. Cuando llegó allí el lugar era un caos y madame Pomfrey apenas si le prestó atención mientras le daba una poción a un chico osco de Slytherin. Le dijo que Becca se había escapado la tarde anterior, aparentemente para hacer ese examen que tanto la preocupaba, ella había informado al profesor Flitwick y no sabía nada más. Antes de que Ania se fuera le rogó que le dijera que volviera porque estaba muy enferma.

_ Sí, no se preocupe. Yo le diré_ le dijo la chica y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Bajó al gran comedor a desayunar y estuvo pendiente de la puerta por si aparecía la chica pero no la vio. Cuando tocaron el timbre agarró las cosas de su pequeño e improvisado despacho y partió para su siguiente clase. Al momento en que entró se dio cuenta que esta clase iba a ser muy diferente de la del día anterior… y no se equivocó. Eran chicos de cuarto año y el hecho de que hubiera un grupo de Slytherin no tuvo mucho que ver. El problema era que compartían la clase con chicos de Gryffindor y se peleaban todo el tiempo por cualquier cosa.

Ania se la pasó gritando y tratando de imponer orden, porque parecía que los chicos de verde sólo habían tomado esa clase para molestar y hablar mal de los muggles, sin que a ninguno le importara que ella lo fuera. Y los chicos de rojo se la pasaron defendiéndola. La mujer ya estaba harta cuando al fin esa tortura terminó y por primera vez castigó a un alumno. ¡Tan sólo era la segunda clase!... aunque le mandó a que ayudara a Filch a retirar los caracoles del techo de su despacho así al fin podía tener un lugar para ella como la gente.

Luego de la agotadora mañana fue a almorzar pensando en que ser profesora no le resultaba ni tan divertido ni tan atractivo como antes. No era para nada simple… en esos pensamientos estaba cuando cayó en la cuenta que su amiga Becca no había aparecido a almorzar tampoco. ¿Dónde estaría?


	28. El secreto de Voldemort:

28_ El secreto de Voldemort:

El agua helada caía sobre su rostro dándole la sensación de bienestar que tanto necesitaba. Lord Voldemort se llevó las manos a la cabeza y suspiró, ya no le dolía y eso era bueno. Luego de un minuto más o menos cerró el agua de la ducha y se cubrió con una toalla. Allí frente al lavatorio había un pequeño espejo roto pero igual servía para que el hombre notara los cambios que se estaban produciendo en su cuerpo. Había ganado peso y se sentía mucho más fuerte. Sus cejas y pestañas ya habían crecido al igual que algo de cabello que sin embargo cortaba cada tanto ya que le agradaba así.

Esta vez se acercó al espejo y se miró bien el rostro, de pronto sonrió. Sus ojos antes eran unas rendijas rojas y si bien veía bien, tenía problemas con la luz. Ahora mientras los examinaba minuciosamente descubrió que ya se veían más normales, habían recuperado su redondez y empezaban a teñirse de celeste. Pero lo más importante es que ya podía salir a fuera sin que le molestara la luz. Indudablemente el alimento que lo proporcionara su serpiente se disolvía en su organismo y poco rastro quedaba de ella en él. Se estaba recuperando tal como había planeado, aunque algo más lento, pero ya estaba mucho mejor.

Salió del baño y se fue a cambiar a su habitación. Los días para él eran muy monótonos. No tenía mucho que hacer y debido a su obligado encierro tenía mucho tiempo para pensar, quizás demasiado, ya que cada vez que sus planes se frustraban enfurecía como nunca antes. Y últimamente se frustraban a menudo.

Primero estaba el catastrófico final de su bien planeada estrategia de asaltar el tren de Hogwarts. Recordaba el feliz día en que se había aparecido Yaxley con la noticia… se había sentido eufórico.

_ Disculpe, mi señor, le traigo importantes noticias_ le había dicho Yaxley desde la puerta de la cocina.

Voldemort en ese momento estaba "recomponiendo" la destruida cocina, después de dejar pasar cierto tiempo ya que no tenía ganas y Bellatrix le traía todo lo que necesitaba para comer. No había escuchado al hombre y estuvo a punto de lanzarle un maleficio del susto que se llevó.

_ ¡Toca la puerta Yaxley!_ le gritó furioso. Su corazón latía a mil por hora.

_ ¡Oh! Yo… disculpe…. disculpe… estaba abierta y… lo siento_ balbuceó aterrado el hombre. Se retorcía las manos del pánico.

_ Está bien… ¿Qué noticias tienes para mí?_ dijo el hombre tratando de calmar su ira. Su fiel seguidor respiró aliviado…

_ Escuché en el Ministerio que van a trasladar a la mujer en el tren de Hogwarts… participarán varios aurores._ dijo Yaxley.

Voldemort se sintió esperanzado, al fin tenía noticias de Ania.

_ ¿Aurores del Ministerio? ¿El Ministro ha permitido eso?_ dijo de pronto.

Yaxley no supo que responder, no lo había averiguado, no tenía idea. Voldemort lo notó y se molestó, siempre las noticias le llegaban incompletas. Sin embargo fue un poco más benevolente con él. Era el único de los inútiles de sus mortífagos que había aparecido con nuevas noticias desde hacía mucho tiempo.

_ Bueno… bueno… convoca a una reunión para esta noche. Puedes retirarte._ le dijo y luego comenzó a planear una estrategia. En el tren iban a estar muchos aurores… era una situación difícil y él no podría participar. Le sentaba mal el aire helado de la montaña y lo que menos deseaba era enfermarse.

Al día siguiente mientras el tren lleno de alumnos pasaba por un puente en medio del campo, varios de sus hombres detuvieron al maquinista he ingresaron. Uno por cada puerta de cada vagón. El asalto tenía que ser rápido y efectivo. Capturar a la mujer y lanzar maleficios al que se opusiera pero nada más, no debían causar daños inútiles. Pero si un alumno intervenía sus hombres tenían permiso para liquidarlo. Al Señor Tenebroso, como sabían muy bien sus mortífagos, no le importaba que fuera de esos niños.

Pero lamentablemente en el tren no estaba Ania ni ningún Auror o integrante de la Orden del Fénix. La sorpresa que se llevó Voldemort le causó una conmoción pasajera y una furia que no se calmó hasta que ajustó cuentas con Yaxley. Creyó que había sido un rumor falso, esparcido a propósito y ellos habían caído en la trampa como estúpidos.

Cuando Ania ingresó al castillo el hombre sabía muy bien que allí no podría tocarla pero empezó a estudiar un plan para atraerla hacia una trampa. Sin embargo tampoco decayó enteramente su ánimo ya que si bien no podía secuestrarla allí al menor tenía noticias de ella y de sus movimientos en el colegio. Todo gracias al hijo de Malfoy que enviaba cartas al respecto por orden de su padre que quería volver a ganarse la confianza de Voldemort después del fracaso de Yaxley.

Pronto se enteró que la mujer tenía la costumbre de pasear por el lago y también notó que en las puertas del colegio no había ningún tipo de defensa. Dumbledore había sido muy confiado y él tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad.

_ ¿Me mandó a llamar, mi señor?_ le dijo un día Malfoy. Estaban en su habitación de siempre en la mansión oscura.

_ Sí, Lucius, quiero que te encargues de una misión importante_ le dijo Voldemort y apenas conteniendo su ansiedad agregó_ Esta vez tendremos éxito.

El plan era sencillo, Malfoy y otro más de sus hombres tenían que entrar al colegio. Esconderse en el bosque cerca del lago y cuando la chica apareciera, secuestrarla. Sabían que ella caminaba por cierto lugar todas las mañanas a la misma hora. Si alguien los veía por allí por casualidad deberían decir que habían ido a ver a sus hijos. Asique el día señalado Nott y Malfoy, los elegidos, fueron a Hogsmeade.

_ Espero que no haya problemas… si Dumbledore nos atrapa…_ dijo Nott muy nervioso.

_ No te preocupes, tengo un plan_ le dijo Malfoy.

El asunto de los Dementores no había sido planeado y en realidad fue un error. Y esta vez fue de Lord Voldemort…

_ Ah… Macnair, al fin te dignas a venir…_ dijo un día el hombre oscuro.

_ Disculpe, mi señor lo que pasa es que…

_ ¡No me interrumpas! ¡No me importan tus excusas! ¡Cuando yo te llame vienes de inmediato!_ dijo Voldemort furioso. Lo había mandado a llamar el día anterior y recién llegaba el muy imbécil…

_ Sí… sí…_ balbuceó aterrorizado el mortífago. Hubo un breve silencio en el cual el malvado hombre pensó en usar su varita, pero se arrepintió, era inútil.

_ Necesito que liberes a un par de Dementores. Voy a necesitar su ayuda en el futuro… y será mejor que les recuerdes lo que pueden ganar si siguen de mi lado_ dijo entonces Voldemort.

_ Sí, claro. No creo que se opongan_ respondió el hombre. Trabajaba en la prisión y estaba en contacto con aquellos seres, aunque no le agradaba mucho era importante para su señor mantenerlos calmados.

Pero lamentablemente Macnair no entendió claramente las órdenes de "su señor", porque como siempre no se había explicado bien. Nunca daba explicaciones de más y sus seguidores habían aprendido que no debían preguntar y sólo cumplir órdenes. El hombre sabía del nuevo plan para secuestrar a la mujer y creyó que Voldemort le había pedido que liberara a un par de Dementores para que fueran a "custodiar" a Ania. Sin embargo el Señor Oscuro sólo pretendía que les diera el mensaje a los Dementores de lo que podían ganar estando de su lado y debía liberarlos para que estuvieran contentos por unas horas extrayéndole el alma a los muggles que encontraran cerca. Ni se le había ocurrido mandarlos a capturar a Ania. Era lo que menos deseaba, que esos repugnantes seres se acercaran a la chica.

Entonces cuando Malfoy y Nott escucharon los rumores estando en un bar de Hogsmeade, lugar donde se habían reunido, y vieron a los Dementores con sus propios ojos, escaparon de allí antes que alguien los reconociera y le avisaran a Dumbledore. Pensaron que lo único que les faltaba era que todos creyeran que los Dementores habían aparecido con ellos para secuestrar más fácilmente a Ania. Obviamente que ni pensaron que uno de ellos los había enviado por error sino que creyeron que el mismo Ministro les había dado la orden de custodiar las puertas de Hogwarts.

Cuando más tarde Voldemort supo de su nuevo frustrado plan, de todo lo que había pasado y de que Dumbledore había aumentado la vigilancia del colegio gracias a este error, estalló de ira. Macnair fue el siguiente en sufrir las consecuencias a pesar de que no había sido enteramente su error. A Malfoy y a Nott no los castigó porque según sus indicaciones actuaron bien.

Después de aquello Voldemort había vuelto a sufrir una depresión, ya no había forma de que pudiera ingresar en el colegio. No tenía ni la más mínima esperanza y las ideas ya se le habían acabado. Se encerró en su mansión y no quiso recibir a nadie más, ni siquiera a Bellatrix que últimamente lo acosaba más que de costumbre. Intentaba a toda costa ganarse otra vez su admiración, su deseo y su cariño.

Hasta que un día tuvo una visita totalmente inusual. Estaba por acostarse a dormir su corta siesta de todos los días cuando en la puerta aparecieron dos mujeres. Una de ellas era Narcisa Malfoy y a la otra no la conocía. Muy intrigado les abrió la puerta, arriesgándose.

_ Buenas tardes, mi señor, hemos venido a hacerle una propuesta_ dijo Narcisa mientras inclinaba la cabeza y el hombre se corrió para dejarlas pasar a la casa.

La compañera de Narcisa temblaba entera, era una mujer regordeta y de ojos oscuros. No miró al hombre a los ojos y esperó que la otra mujer la presentara.

_ Ella es Moria Blair_ la presentó la mujer rubia.

_ ¡Oh, sí! La familia Blair. Lucius me dijo que les gustaría unirse a mí_ dijo Voldemort con una amabilidad poco habitual en él, mirando a la mujer con más interés. Parecía examinarla con la mirada.

_ Así es, mi señor, si… si usted lo… lo permite_ tartamudeó la mujer inclinándose ante él. Se veía muy nerviosa.

_ Por supuesto, son bienvenidos_ dijo el hombre con una forzada sonrisa.

La mujer entonces se adelantó y le besó la mano, como era el protocolo de los recién llegados, así lo habían hablado con Narcisa.

_ Bueno… bueno… ¿y qué es esa propuesta que tienen para mí?_ dijo el hombre ya incapaz de ocultar por más tiempo su curiosidad.

Narcisa entonces habló, ayudada de vez en cuando por Blair con los detalles, la idea que se les había ocurrido era perfecta y si tenían éxito les aseguraría un puesto en el círculo íntimo de Voldemort a la familia Blair y un mayor prestigio a la familia Malfoy. Cuando al fin las mujeres callaron habían pasado dos horas y Voldemort estaba eufórico, no podía creer que a él no se le hubiera ocurrido tan excelente plan. Discutió con ellas los detalles hasta casi la noche en que todo quedó listo.

Al siguiente día se reunió con Lucius Malfoy y le dio la orden de traer a Draco. El chico fue sacado del colegio por un día con una excusa y de inmediato estuvo frente a Voldemort quien en persona le explicó lo que debía hacer. Luego más tarde en el colegio Draco comenzó con el nuevo plan de Lord Voldemort. Este último también dio órdenes a sus mortífagos y recibió a la familia Blair con honores, quien también recibió las nuevas órdenes. Sin embargo del nuevo plan sólo se enteró su círculo más allegado, no quería que por un error sus planes volvieran a frustrarse.

Sin embargo la paciencia no era una de las cualidades de lord Voldemort y el hombre pronto volvió a impacientarse, ya las cosas no dependían de él sino de un grupo de escolares inexpertos y todo iba muy lento, esto lo tenía mal y preocupado. Se sentía frustrado cuando las cosas no dependían de él sino de alguien más.

Una noche en la que no pudo dormir pensando en las mil posibilidades de que todo saliera mal, se decidió a llamar por primera vez a Bellatrix a ver si lograba quitarle la ansiedad de encima con uno de sus masajes y si todo se desviaba hacia otra dirección mucho mejor. Estaba deseando desde hace algún tiempo estar con una mujer. Pero hubiera sido mejor haberse ahorrado la molestia porque aquel encuentro le trajo nuevos problemas.

La bruja llegó con una sonrisa, a pesar de lo entrada que estaba la noche y de las excusas apresuradas que había tenido que dar en su casa. Al entrar a la mansión todas las luces estaban apagadas algo que la desconcertó por un momento.

_ ¿Mi señor?_ dijo en voz alta.

_ Ven aquí arriba, Bella_ le respondió una voz desde el primer piso.

La mujer subió y se dirigió hacia la única habitación en donde había una tenue luz, allí estaba Voldemort.

_ Te he llamado porque necesito uno de tus masajes, no he podido dormir en un tiempo_ le dijo el hombre.

_ ¡Oh! Claro…_ balbuceó la bruja mientras sonreía. No hacían falta las excusas que le daba el hombre pero siempre Voldemort había sido tan formal con ella. Al menos al principio de cada encuentro.

Entonces comenzó con el ritual que siempre llevaba a cabo con él. Mientras el hombre se recostaba en la cama y se quitaba la túnica, ella iba al baño a prepararse. Se colocaba un vestido más ajustado y semitransparente, soltaba su largo cabello y se ponía perfume. Sabía que Voldemort sólo aguantaba como mucho media hora antes de tomarla por la cintura y colocarse encima de ella. Siempre era lo mismo…

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño el hombre estaba recostado en la cama boca abajo, sin la túnica y sólo con la ropa interior. Bella notó que se veía mucho mejor, ya no parecía un saco de huesos. Caminó hacia él y comenzó a masajearlo mientras le hablaba de vez en cuando pero Voldemort no tenía ganas de charlar asique pronto el silencio los invadió.

Esta vez las cosas no salieron como Bellatrix quería. Voldemort estuvo en silencio media hora sin moverse, luego 40 minutos, una hora y ya la bruja se estaba impacientando.

_ ¿Se durmió, mi señor?_ susurró sin poder creerlo porque ya era evidente que el hombre se había relajado tanto como para dormirse.

_….Mmmmm…. ¿Qué?_ preguntó adormilado. ¡Bella no podía creerlo! ¡Las cosas no le estaban saliendo bien ya que ella quería excitarlo no dormirlo!

Voldemort se despertó completamente y se sintió tan frustrado como la bruja, ya ella no causaba en él deseo alguno, algo que lo desconcertó. Se molestó consigo mismo… ¡¿Cómo había sido capaz de dormirse?! ¡Encima había soñado con Ania! Se dio vuelta y la tomó por la cintura, se colocó encima de ella y… y nada. Nada de nada.

En el rostro del hombre hubo pánico y desconcierto, se ruborizó un poco y entonces Bella comprendió lo que pasaba. Su cuerpo no había reaccionado al contacto con el de ella como siempre. En otras palabras, su "amiguito" seguía dormido. Así que la bruja comenzó a acariciarlo pero en la mente del hombre aparecía el rostro de Ania y no podía concentrarse en la otra mujer. Así que por más que la bruja lo intentó nada funcionó. Luego de un tiempo Voldemort frustrado se levantó y se sentó en la cama.

¡¿Qué demonios me pasa?! ¡Ya no funciono como antes! ¡Ya no me funciona como antes! Pensaba preocupado y no comprendía por qué siempre el rostro de la chica aparecía en su mente. ¡Se estaba volviendo loco!

_ Creo… creo que deberías irte_ le dijo a la mujer luego de unos minutos, su tono era de disculpa, algo que nunca empleaba. Bellatrix se sorprendió.

_ Pero… pero…_ balbuceó preocupada.

_ Vete, Bella._ le ordenó entonces Voldemort.

Entonces a la bruja no le quedó otra que levantarse e irse, lo hizo sin pérdida de tiempo no vaya a ser que a "su señor" se le ocurriera que el problemita que tenía había sido culpa de ella y pagara por eso. Cuando el hombre se quedó solo en la gran mansión se enfureció consigo mismo. No comprendía qué le pasaba ni de dónde salía esa falta súbita de deseo cuando en los últimos días había ardido de deseos por una mujer. Y el otro problema era Ania…

La "maldita muggle", como solía llamarla cuando estaba con sus mortífagos, ocupaba sus pensamientos todo el día. ¡Y no podía creer que hubiera aparecido en su mente en esa situación! Claramente se había convertido en una obsesión para él. Pero… ¿ella había tenido la culpa? ¿Ella era la culpable de que no pudiera sentirse cómodo con ninguna otra mujer o su cuerpo definitivamente no funcionaba con las mujeres?

Trató de poner sus pensamientos en orden y reconoció muy a su pesar que tenía el secreto anhelo de que cuando finalmente estuviera Ania frente a él pudiera convencerla de quedarse a su lado. Le gustaba mucho… demasiado y él lo había notado hace tiempo. Quiso reprimir esos nuevos y extraños sentimientos pero no había servido de nada. Había luchado contra ellos y seguía haciéndolo, le parecía como si en su alma hubiera habido un quiebre, una grieta por la cual se hubiera colado algo extraño (amor, sería la palabra más exacta) y eso le parecía un germen de debilidad que tenía que matar, mutilar, desaparecer. Pero no había podido hacerlo hasta el momento.

Apagó la luz para tratar de dormir pensando en ella mientras miraba aquel objeto que tenía en su mano. La mujer se aparecía en su cabeza, sin tregua y últimamente había tomado el mal hábito en las noches de enroscar en su mano derecha una cinta blanca que había robado de sus pertenencias cuando huía del departamento de Tonks. No estaba seguro por qué lo hacía o, en principio, no estaba seguro de por qué la había robado. ¡Era ridículo e infantil! Pero no podía dormir tranquilo si no la tenía a mano. Las pesadillas volvían si se olvidaba de ella.

Así que cada noche el famoso Señor Tenebroso dormía con una cinta blanca de una mujer que para colmo era muggle. Poniendo en conflicto todo su mundo, todo lo que él creyó por años. Ania había logrado que la grieta comenzara a abrirse cada día más, dejando vulnerable al corazón de este malvado hombre, permitiendo así que ese sentimiento que nunca existió en él comenzara a invadirlo. Y para sorpresa del hombre, le resultaba agradable y no veía la hora en verla de nuevo. El amor, ese maldito demonio que posee al desprevenido, había ingresado en su alma… Y ese era su secreto.


	29. Recuperada:

29_Recuperada:

Ania estaba sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en un grueso tronco frente al lago. Era el atardecer y había caminado sin rumbo fijo más de la cuenta, más allá de donde siempre llegaba hasta que encontró un hermoso claro con vista a las pacíficas aguas. Era un lugar muy tranquilo y a ella le agradaba esa tranquilidad que le permitía relajarse y dejar atrás los problemas. No había sido un día fácil, esa mañana los alumnos de Slytherin la habían sacado de quicio y no había podido ver a su amiga. Las compañeras de Becca le dijeron que estaba en la sala común de Ravenclaw y que le dirían que la llamaba pero Becca no apareció. Ania estaba preocupada por ella. También estaba el hecho que desde que se había peleado con Severus, este estaba ofendido y la ignoraba. Tampoco sabía nada de Tonks y su silencio le parecía extraño. Sin agregar la pérdida de la medalla y el hecho de ser la persona más buscada por un mago malvado y poderoso. Sus problemas eran muchos…

Sus pensamientos se dirigieron a Severus, ya no estaba enojada con él, siempre sus enojos no duraban mucho pero se preguntaba por qué se peleaban por todo continuamente. Lo que sí comprendió, y al menos de algo estuvo segura, que tener celos por Lily era ridículo. Ella siempre ocuparía un lugar en el corazón de Severus pero no tenía por qué usurpar el suyo. Pertenecía a su pasado y ella podía ser su futuro. Pero… ¿qué quería realmente? Estar con él o no… todavía no lo decidía.

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando escuchó ruidos raros que se acercaban. Se dio vuelta y miro con atención hacia el bosque prohibido pero allí no se veía mucho ya que estaba rodeada por altos pastizales y flores de color lila. De pronto descubrió que eran pasos. Asustada de que la hubieran seguido rápidamente gateó en el suelo y se colocó detrás de unos arbustos bastante espesos. Su corazón latía muy rápido.

_ …. por eso creo que no lo hará_ dijo la voz de una chica. Se escuchaba muy lejana y débil pero claramente se acercaba.

_ Sí, lo hará…... sólo…_ se oía otra voz pero ahora de muchacho, los sonidos iban y venían claros por un momento inteligibles por otro_... tenemos que tener fe…

_ Yo podría hacerlo_ dijo la chica. Ya estaban cerca de Ania y en cualquier momento los vería.

_No, no…él ordenó otra cosa_ dijo un chico.

Ania reconoció las voces al instante y se sorprendió mucho. Eran alumnos y nada menos que Pansy Parkinson y Nott, una pareja bastante inusual. Antes de que alguien más hablara llegaron al claro donde había estado sentada Ania, entonces la chica los vio, estaban parados casi frente al arbusto donde estaba oculta. Se encogió más tratando de no respirar.

_ Me hubiera gustado que…_ dijo Pansy pero el chico la interrumpió.

_ Eres muy linda_ se le escapó a Nott.

_ ¿Qué?_ dijo distraída.

_ Que eres muy linda, ¿me das un beso?

_ ¿Para eso me has traído acá?

_ No, yo… bueno sí. ¡Pero qué quieres qué haga! ¡No podemos estar juntos en el colegio!_ dijo el chico_ ¿Cuándo le dirás a Draco lo de nosotros?

_ ¡Sabes que no puedo! ¡Mi familia me presiona para que esté con él y ya sabes cómo son!_ dijo Pansy.

_ Pero tú y él no…

_ No tenemos nada. Pero es mejor que mi familia piense que sí._ dijo Pansy.

_ Ahhhh bueno_ dijo el chico con un suspiro y de pronto tomó de la cintura a Pansy y la besó.

Luego se apoyaron en un árbol mientras se besaban y en un momento Nott deslizó una de sus manos por debajo de la falda de Pansy. Ania no podía creer que estuviera siendo testigo de aquello, quería que la tierra se la tragara.

_ ¡¿Basta, qué haces?!_ dijo la chica empujándolo.

_ Bueno, no te enojes._ se excusó el chico.

_ ¡Agggggg vamos!_ dijo la chica y molesta caminó en dirección al castillo.

_ ¡Espera! …_ dijo Nott y su capa rozó el arbusto donde estaba Ania.

Cuando dejó de oír sus voces se quedó más tranquila. Salió de su escondite y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo pero por otro camino ya que no quería encontrarse de nuevo con los chicos. ¿De qué estarían hablando? Se preguntó. ¿Se referirían a la orden de Voldemort? Y entre estas preguntas estuvo su mente distraída hasta que tuvo el castillo a la vista. Ya dentro del castillo se sorprendió de que hubiera un tumulto de gente frente a un supuesto anuncio, todos parecían molestos y se acercó para leer.

_ ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¡Vamos, todos a clases!_ se escuchó ordenar a McGonagall que venía bajando las escaleras de mármol.

Entonces la multitud de separo, algunos fueron a su última clase del día y otros a su sala común o a los jardines. Ania pudo acercarse y leyó que se cancelaba la próxima visita a Hogsmeade preparada para aquel fin de semana debido a la epidemia de gripe que había en Hogwarts. La chica la había olvidado por completo y recordó entonces que su amiga estaba muy entusiasmada y quería que fuera con ella.

_ Señorita Miller_ dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Ania se dio vuelta.

_ La he estado buscando todo el día_ dijo la profesora McGonagall mientras se acercaba a ella_ Tenía que hablar con usted.

Ania se puso nerviosa de repente porque pensó que la mujer quería hablarle sobre la medalla, ¿la habrían encontrado? Así que ambas mujeres fueron hacia el pequeño cuarto que la chica usaba como despacho. Pero pronto se llevó una desilusión, McGonagall sólo quería saber cómo iban sus clases y lo único nuevo que pudo sacar de esa conversación fue el hecho de que su despacho en el primer piso ya estaba listo para que se mudara a él. Ya a la hora de la cena la mujer se levantó para irse pero tenía algo más para Ania.

_ Ania esta conversación quizás te parezca un poco incómoda_ comenzó la mujer pasando a tutearla._ He advertido que tú y Severus… bueno… me sorprendió mucho verlo frente a tu puerta desnudo la otra noche. Quería advertirte y recordarte las reglas que tenemos aquí todos los adultos… recuerda que estamos en un colegio rodeado de niños y…

La profesora siguió con su incómodo discurso mientras que la chica no sabía dónde meterse. Estaba muerta de vergüenza y su rostro pasaba del rosa pálido al rojo tomate en segundos. La profesora McGonagall le recordó repentinamente a su tía cuando una vez, y sólo una vez por suerte, quiso hablarle sobre los hombres. Fue tan incómodo que siempre deseaba borrarlo de su cabeza, esta situación fue bastante parecida a aquella. Cuando por fin la mujer terminó de hablar Ania no sabía qué decirle.

_ Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Mejor vamos a cenar_ le dijo al fin abriendo la puerta con una sonrisa algo estática en su rostro.

Ania suspiró de alivio, no iba a soportar otros cinco minutos más sin abrir la boca con alguna palabra algo falta de respeto. No le dijo que las cosas entre el profesor y ella habían cambiado porque pensaba que su vida privada era sólo asunto de ella. Salió del despacho detrás de la mujer y se dirigió al gran comedor perdiéndola de vista en un instante. Algo que le alegró.

Iba caminando por el extenso salón cuando advirtió que Snape la miraba desde la mesa de profesores fijamente. Al mirarlo recordó la pelea de la profesora y, por algún extraño motivo, se le vino a la mente los calzones que usaba el hombre en esa ocasión. Lamentablemente no pudo reprimir una carcajada que le salió de la garganta, intentó disimular pero ya era tarde. Severus la miraba con los ojos como platos totalmente sorprendido. Ania pronto le dio la espalda y fue a sentarse a su lugar pero el lamentable efecto que produjo en el hombre le acarreó un mal humor terrible. El profesor pensó que estaba burlándose de él delante de todos ya que un grupito de alumnos que estaban cerca, por desgracia uno de ellos era Potter, advirtió la supuesta burla y se rieron con ganas. Entonces Snape comenzó a acumular rencores que estallarían tiempo después.

Cuando iba saliendo del gran comedor la alcanzó una de las amigas de Becca que le dijo que la chica la esperaba en la biblioteca, no había bajado a cenar porque estaba haciendo un largo trabajo de Transformaciones. Ania se dirigió hacia allí cuando en el segundo piso se topó con Ginny Weasley.

_ ¿Has sabido algo de Tonks? Hace mucho que no me escribe_ le preguntó cuando la saludó. Otro motivo de preocupación que tenía Ania era su otra amiga que había dejado de escribirle repentinamente.

_ ¿No te has enterado?_ se sorprendió Ginny._ Ven, vamos.

Juntas fueron hacia un aula desocupada y entraron. Ania se puso muy nerviosa, ¿qué habría pasado con su amiga?

_ Tonks está muy mal… Es por Lupin, él ha desaparecido y nadie sabe nada hace tiempo._ dijo Ginny con el entrecejo fruncido.

_ ¡Oh! No lo sabía pero ¿qué… dónde…?_ balbuceó horrorizada Ania.

_ Estaba en una de esas misiones secretas. Dumbledore quiere que convenza a otros cómo él…ya sabes a qué me refiero… para que se unan a su causa pero le estaba costando mucho porque uno de ellos lo descubrió. Uno que está de parte de tú sabes quién… Luego de eso Lupin volvió herido, parece que se pelearon._ dijo Ginny en susurros y así Ania se enteró de qué se trataban las misiones de Lupin.

_ ¿Pero se recuperó? ¿Estaba bien?

_ Sí, se recuperó de las heridas y volvió. Después de eso nadie sabe nada. Tendría que haber vuelto hará unos días y no lo hizo. Tonks está que rasguña las paredes y quiere ir a buscarlo pero Dumbledore no se lo ha permitido. Dice que seguramente está escondido y que ya aparecerá.

_ ¡Por Dios! _ exclamó Ania y las dos se miraron preocupadas._ ¿No sabes nada más?

_ No eso es… todo_ dijo Ginny pero se dio vuelta porque en un aula continua se escucharon voces._ ¿Quién… será?

Ania se encogió de brazos y ambas se acercaron a la puerta que comunicaba con el aula de al lado temerosas de que las hubieran escuchado. Pero antes de llegar se escuchó claramente la voz de una chica.

_ ¿Becca?_ le susurró Ania a Ginny. Esta última también estaba sorprendida.

Se acercaron un poco y se quedaron escuchando con atención pero la chica susurraba y no se entendía, había otra voz… era extraña. Definitivamente una voz de varón pero no parecía la de un chico sino una voz grave y ronca de hombre adulto. Ambas chicas se miraron desconcertadas, Ginny avanzó y abrió la puerta de golpe.

_ ¡No espera!_ susurró Ania tratando de detenerla.

_ No hay nadie_ dijo Ginny incrédulamente.

_ ¡¿Qué?!

Ania miró por sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja, no había nadie allí. La otra aula estaba vacía, estaba desordenada y había mucho polvo, parecía como si nunca se usara y sirviera de depósito.

_ ¡Qué extraño!_ dijo Ginny desconcertada mientras ambas entraban. Ania miró por todos lados hasta que de pronto descubrió una puerta algo oculta.

_ ¡Aquí hay una puerta!_ dijo y las dos chicas corrieron a abrirla. La puerta comunicaba con un pequeño corredor lateral que estaba desierto. Salieron por allí y deambularon un rato pero no había nadie cerca.

_ ¿De quién habrá sido esa voz de hombre?_ dijo Ania con el ceño fruncido.

_ Ni idea, no la reconozco_ dijo Ginny_ pero… espero que no nos hayan escuchado. ¿Era tu amiga Becca?

_ Sí… creo… no sé. Estaba esperándome en la biblioteca_ dijo Ania desconcertada.

Así que ambas subieron hasta la biblioteca y allí se encontraron con Becca, estaba sentada sola en una mesa rodeada de pilas de libros. Parecía agobiada y tenía profundas ojeras. Escribía a toda velocidad en un pergamino.

_ No, no era ella_ dijo Ginny pero no hacía falta ya que era algo obvio. Parecía que Becca no se hubiera parado de allí en varias horas.

Con la intriga de quienes habrían sido los de las voces y la preocupación de que las hubieran escuchado, se despidieron prometiéndose noticias en cuanto las tuvieran. Ginny le dijo, de paso, que Tonks y su hermano Charlie pensaban visitarla ese fin de semana en Hogsmeade pero como la salida al pueblo se había cancelado, su hermano le escribió diciéndole que le mandara la nueva fecha. Ania se alegró, tenía muchas ganas de hablar con sus amigos y comenzó a esperar con ansias la nueva excursión.

Cuando Ginny se fue Ania se acercó a Becca que no notó su presencia. Ya casi terminaba el pergamino y lo daba vuelta para seguir escribiendo.

_ ¡Hola, Becca!_ le dijo mientras se sentaba.

_ ¡Oh, Hola Ania!_ le sonrió su amiga, se alegraba de verla._ le dije a Katie que te dijera que estaba aquí porque tengo algo importante que contarte.

_ ¡Oh! Está bien._ dijo Ania y luego de un breve silencio agregó_ ¿Sigues enferma? Madame Pomfrey me dijo que te dijera que fueras a tomar una poción…

_ Sí lo sé… fui más temprano. Pero ya estoy mejor… ¿Me esperas? Ya termino el trabajo.

Ania no estuvo muy de acuerdo con ella, realmente parecía más enferma, pero esperó que su amiga terminara sin interrumpirla y devolviera los libros poco después, luego salieron de la biblioteca. Entonces Becca miró para todos lados y la llevó hacia un corredor paralelo que estaba desierto. Abrió su mochila y sacó un paquete, una bufanda cubría algo que estaba envuelto en papeles de diario.

_ Estuve a punto de dárselo a McGonagall pero quise que tú lo recibieras_ le dijo emocionada mientras Ania tomaba el paquete con curiosidad.

La chica se llevó la sorpresa de su vida, abrió el paquete y en sus manos se encontró nada menos que con la medalla perdida. Exclamó sorprendida y la tomó en sus manos, la medalla estaba de color negro e inquieta como la última vez que se separó de ella, al tocar sus manos cambió completamente.

_ ¡La encontré detrás de una de las estatuas del corredor en dónde dijiste que la habías sentido! ¡Te dije que tendríamos que fijarnos otra vez! Estaba bien oculta, a lo mejor alguien la dejó allí._ Becca estaba desesperada por explicarse y algo eufórica.

_ ¡Oh, no puedo creerlo! ¡Oh Becca!_ exclamaba Ania aún sin poder creerlo y riendo como una criatura. Al fin un problema menos… la medalla estaba a salvo en sus manos. Pensó que Becca tenía razón, ¡tendría que haber buscado allí de nuevo! Si la tenía un alumno era obvio que no iba a tenerla encima y mucho menos ocultarla en su sala común… ¿cómo no había pensado en eso antes?

Aquel día terminó muy gratamente para Ania, pronto le dijo a McGonagall que la habían encontrado y todos en el colegio se enteraron y respiraron aliviados porque la medalla estaba a salvo. La chica no la volvería a dejar en ningún lado, nunca más. La profesora le dijo en secreto que la excursión a Hogsmeade se había cancelado a por las dudas de que alguien intentara sacar el objeto del colegio y no por la epidemia de gripe como se dijo. De todos modos la fecha se pospuso.

Dumbledore sería el único en el colegio que se acostaría más tarde preocupado, estaba contento de que al fin hubiera aparecido la medalla de Voldemort pero le intrigaba saber por qué… El alumno que la había robado se había tomado mucho trabajo en ocultarla y no comprendía por qué había desistido dejándola, como él había concluido, en medio de un corredor donde alguien pudiera hallarla tarde o temprano. Todo era muy raro…


	30. El beso:

30_ El beso:

Pronto llegó diciembre con su clima frío y sus brisas heladas, el castillo estaba oscuro y silencioso. Sin embargo las cosas en Hogwarts habían cambiado para mejor. La epidemia de gripe que tan preocupada tenía a madame Pomfrey se había superado y pronto todos mejoraron. Ania dejó de dar clases cuando la profesora Burbage se mejoró pero siguió ayudándola cuando ella lo requería, que era bastante a menudo. El profesor Dumbledore había hablado con ella y le había propuesto el puesto fijo de profesora suplente de estudios muggles algo con lo cual la chica estaba contenta. Su experiencia como profesora le había agradado a pesar de los muchos y diversos líos diarios que tenía con sus alumnos y los problemas que tenía que resolver. Pronto comprendió mejor a Severus aunque sus métodos seguían pareciéndole injustos y sus castigos demasiado parciales.

Un frío día de diciembre se levantó con ánimos y de muy buen humor, a pesar del clima, ya que habían pasado dos cosas que le alegraban mucho. El día anterior había hablado con Severus, el hombre ya no se mostraba ofendido y habían vuelto a tratarse con amabilidad. Si bien las cosas aún seguían tensas entre los dos parecían al menos haber mejorado.

Poco después de éste encuentro se llevó una gran sorpresa al recibir una carta de Tonks con buenas noticias. Luego de la conversación en donde Ginny le había comentado sobre el problema de su querida amiga, ella le había escrito con frecuencia pero Tonks respondía de una manera muy breve y triste, algo que la tenía preocupada. Esta vez en cambio fue diferente. La carta decía así:

"¡Ania no te imaginas lo feliz que estoy! ¡Al fin hemos tenido noticias de él! Anoche apareció Alastor Moody por el cuartel general y nos dijo que había oído un rumor de que Remus estaba escondido en un bosque cercano a donde estaban los otros. Aparentemente uno de los malditos mortífagos apareció a molestar y se está resguardando para que no lo reconozca. ¡Gracias a Merlín que está bien! Moody tienes unos asuntos privados que tratar cerca de ese lugar y piensa tener contacto con él de un momento a otro. ¡Estoy ansiosa de nuevas noticias! Por favor te pido que me pases la nueva fecha de la excursión a Hogsmeade así nos vemos en el pueblo. ¡Tengo tanto para contarte!"

Con cariño, Tonks

"PD: ¡Charlie también va a visitarte, nos juntaremos los tres! Antes que lo olvide, mientras estuve en el cuartel general Sirius me mandó saludos para ti, quiere venir con nosotros pero no sé si pueda o mejor dicho, no sé si Dumbledore lo permita."

Con esta carta Ania estuvo muy contenta, ¡al fin vería a sus amigos de nuevo! Le alegró saber que Lupin estaba bien y sólo oculto, aunque le intrigó saber qué hacía un mortífago allí. Nunca le dijo a Tonks de que había averiguado cuáles eran las misiones de Lupin y a lo que se dedicaba porque no le pareció bien llevarle a la bruja nuevos problemas.

Interiormente esperaba poder ver a Sirius porque hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía noticias de él. El hombre sólo le había mandado muy pocas cartas que ella respondía hasta que esa correspondencia se fue espaciando hasta desaparecer. Ania sospechaba el motivo, seguramente los rumores que corrían de que ella y Severus salían habían llegado a él. Lamentaba sinceramente haber perdido el contacto con él y no deseaba perder su amistad también. Pero ya nada podía hacer ya que su última carta simplemente el mago no la había respondido.

Cuando se levantó aquella mañana tuvo otra linda sorpresa, vio un anuncio de la próxima excursión a Hogsmeade que se había suspendido por la gripe y que era para aquel fin de semana, así que pronto corrió de nuevo a su habitación para escribirle a Tonks. Todo prometía diversión y sólo la impaciencia de que llegara el fin de semana la molestaba. Sin embargo un día antes de la excursión pasó algo que la preocupó un poco.

Estaba caminando por un pequeño pasillo del segundo piso, mientras se dirigía a su habitación, cuando una mano la agarró de la túnica y la encerró en un aula, asustándola mucho.

_ ¡¿Por Dios, Severus, qué haces?!_ exclamó al notar que era el profesor.

_ Baja la voz… he estado todo el día tratando de hablar contigo._ le dijo el hombre.

_ ¿Y no podías acercarte en el gran comedor y decir "hola"?_ le dijo algo molesta.

_ Muy graciosa… sabes que no puedo. Debo aparentar que…

_ Sí, sí, ya sé._ lo cortó Ania con un suspiro y agregó_ en cambio optaste por darme un susto encerrándome en un aula.

_ Es que… por favor no peleemos más._ dijo cambiando de actitud en el último instante. Ania que pensó que iba a discutir se sorprendió.

_ Está bien… ¿Qué pasa?

_ Estoy muy preocupado… algo está pasando… algo ha cambiado en ellos y no puedo entender qué es… pero tengo miedo por ti_ dijo el hombre mientras se paseaba por el aula, parecía muy preocupado.

_ ¿Qué? No te comprendo._ dijo la chica confundida.

_ Durante casi todos estos últimos días me he encontrado en la noche con varios alumnos de Slytherin en los pasillos oscuros. ¡Todas las noches! Cuando pregunto el motivo siempre son las mismas excusas pero sospecho que se reúnen en algún lugar. Los he vigilado… durante todo mi tiempo libre. Pero no he logrado sacar nada en claro y… y encima ayer fui a ver a Lucius y él… sé que me oculta algo lo cual es muy raro. No logré averiguar cuáles son los últimos planes del Señor Tenebroso, ¡y esto ya me está sacando de las casillas! ¡Sé que Lucius sabe algo y se negó a decírmelo! ¡Lo sé!

_ ¿Crees que Él ya no confía en ti?_ se asustó Ania.

_ No lo sé… es probable que tenga dudas. De todos modos sé que algo va a pasar…

_ Pero Severus hace ya bastante tiempo que sospechan de los alumnos y nada a ocurrido…

_ Ya lo sé pero… confía en mí, sé cuándo algo extraño ocurre. Me preocupa mucho que traten de hacerte daño este fin de semana en Hogsmeade_ concluyó el hombre.

_ ¿Pero por qué en Hogsmeade? ¿Por qué no lo hacen aquí?_ dijo Ania.

_ Porque aquí los atraparían más fácilmente._ dijo Snape y agregó mientras tomaba de los hombros a la chica._ Prométeme que no irás.

_ ¡No puedo prometerte tal cosa! ¡Ya quedé en juntarme allí con Tonks y Charlie! Ellos me están esperando y tengo ganas de verlos._ dijo Ania tajantemente.

_ ¡Por favor, Ania, no vayas!_ suplicó el hombre.

_ No me pasará nada… Tonks es una auror y Charlie pertenece a la Orden. Ellos me protegerán en cualquier caso.

_ Mmmm no sé… prefiero que no vayas…_ titubeó Severus.

_ Pero… ¡no estás seguro de nada! Creo que si ya estos chicos no hicieron nada en su momento ya no lo harán_ dijo Ania.

_ Seguro no estoy, es verdad, pero no bajes la guardia_ dijo Snape y de pronto se acercó más a ella._ si te llegara a pasar algo no sé qué haría sin ti.

Ania lo miró a los ojos y pudo descubrir el anhelo secreto de su alma. Severus realmente estaba muy preocupado por ella pero la chica no quería perder la oportunidad de ver a sus amigos. De pronto el hombre, que estaba a tan sólo unos centímetros de ella, agarró su barbilla e inclinó su cabeza. Ania dio un paso hacia atrás pero él la tomó por la cintura mientras la besaba. Todo el tiempo que habían estado separados le dolía como una herida abierta y al sospechar de un posible ataque hacia ella se había dado cuenta que Ania significaba demasiado para él como para arriesgarse a perderla. Si le pasaba algo, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Y besándose estaban cuando se abrió la puerta del aula, ambos asustados se separaron de inmediato y miraron hacia el umbral. Allí estaba parada nada menos que Becca con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

_ Yo… yo… lo siento…_ tartamudeó mientras se ponía colorada. Se dio vuelta y se fue lo más rápido que pudo.

_ ¡Demonios!_ susurró Severus algo alterado. ¡La noticia no podía expandirse por todo el colegio porque si se enteraba alguien perteneciente al círculo cercano de Voldemort, estaba muerto! Ania pensó lo mismo.

_ ¡Espera Becca!_ exclamó Ania mientras corría atravesando el umbral de la puerta que había quedado abierta.

Caminó hacia el pasillo y alcanzó a ver la capa de Becca que se perdía por la esquina. Corrió hacia allí y la alcanzó a la mitad del corredor.

_ ¡Espera!_ le dijo Ania tratando de controlar la respiración.

_ ¡Oh, Ania, lo siento! Yo… yo no quise…_ balbuceó su amiga muy incómoda.

_ No te preocupes…_ dijo Ania que estaba tan incómoda como su amiga.

_ Yo… te estaba buscando… y… sentí tu voz… yo no sabía_ trató de explicarse la chica de rojo.

_ Está bien, no te preocupes. Yo… debí decirte pero… bueno… no le digas a nadie, por favor_ dijo Ania poniéndose colorada._ Nadie debe saberlo, ¿comprendes?

_ ¡Oh! Claro… sí, claro._ le dijo su amiga y le sonrió.

Luego ambas amigas salieron de allí mientras que Becca le gastaba bromas. ¡No podía creer que lo de Snape fuera cierto! Ella lo había pensado pero siempre le pareció absurdo e imposible. Su amiga debía estar muy enamorada como para salir con él, pensaba la chica.

_ ¿Para qué me buscabas?_ dijo entonces Ania.

_ ¡Ah! Quería saber si querías venir conmigo a Hogsmeade. Sé que no lo conoces y nos divertiríamos un montón._ dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

_ ¡Bueno! Sí, me gustaría. Aunque más tarde tengo que reunirme con unos amigos, si quieres puedes acompañarme_ le dijo Ania.

_ Sí, me encantaría.

Las dos chicas estuvieron hablando y haciendo planes durante todo el día hasta que al fin llegó el fin de semana. Becca había prometido no decir nada de lo del profesor Snape y Ania ya estaba tranquila en ese aspecto. Sabía que podía confiar en ella.

El día de la excursión se levantó muy ansiosa y bajó a desayunar más temprano que de costumbre. Allí habló brevemente con Severus y le dijo que todo estaba bien y que su amiga guardaría el secreto. El hombre suspiró algo más tranquilo, luego cambió de tema.

_ Le dije a Dumbledore sobre mis sospechas pero él cree que estarás bien vigilada por Tonks y Weasley. Ten mucho cuidado. Yo iré esta tarde recién porque tengo cosas que hacer pero te estaré vigilando también_ dijo Snape.

_ Severus, sabes que no hace falta…

_ Claro que sí_ dijo de forma cortante.

Ania estuvo a punto de discutir pero prefirió callar. Las cosas entre ellos volvían a estar tan bien como antes y si bien no había hablado de lo que pasó prefirieron dejarlo para más adelante. Ella no quería discutir más y Severus compartía su opinión.

Cuando terminó el desayuno subió hacia su habitación para prepararse y a la hora acordada bajó para encontrarse con Becca que la esperaba en el vestíbulo para ir al pueblo. Estaba emocionada por conocerlo ya que sólo lo vio una vez de noche y había oído todas las cosas fantásticas que se exhibían allí.

_Vamos primero a la Casa de los gritos y después a…_ dijo emocionada Becca apenas la vio en la puerta. Parecía muy nerviosa.

_ Está bien, a donde tú quieras_ se rió Ania.

Becca le entregó el permiso a la profesora McGonagall en la puerta del colegio y ambas chicas se pusieron en camino. Iban muy emocionadas hablando de lo que harían durante todo ese día.

_ Después a medio día podemos ir a comer a "Las Tres Escobas" y… bueno, le prometía a Katie que la alcanzaría cerca del bosque que rodea a la Casa de los Gritos, si no te importa podrías venir con nosotras._ dijo de pronto Becca mientras la miraba de reojo.

_ ¡Oh, bueno! Sí… yo también iba a juntarme con… unos amigos pero recién a la tarde._ dijo Ania.

_ Ah bueno, entonces podremos pasear todos juntos…_ dijo Becca y agregó con curiosidad_ ¿Qué amigos?

Pero Ania no le estaba prestando atención ya que notó que una de las chicas de Slytherin que caminaban delante de ellas las estaba escuchando. La chica rubia se dio vuelta y le sonrió burlesca. Este gesto desconcertó a Ania y empezó a pensar si algo en los razonamientos del profesor Snape fuera cierto.

_ ¿Qué miras?_ le dijo Becca antipáticamente, que también notó la burla.

Las tres chicas las miraron con asco y se adelantaron sin decir ni una palabra.

_ ¡¿Qué les pasa?!_ dijo Ania con el ceño fruncido.

_ Ignóralas… creen que me rebajo al ser amiga de una… de una muggle_ dijo Becca poniéndose colorada.

Ania se enojó y estuvieron hablando sobre el tema hasta que llegaron al pueblo. Allí había mucha gente y se exponían en las vidrieras cosas tan raras que Ania no sabía a dónde mirar. El tema de la burla abandonó completamente su mente y se distrajo tanto que no advirtió que mucha de esa extraña gente la vigilaba de cerca. También olvidó la advertencia de Snape y tendría mucho tiempo luego para lamentarlo. Pero cómo juzgarla si ella lo único que se había propuesto ese día era divertirse con sus amigos.

Muy lejos de allí Lord Voldemort se encontraba ansioso, al fin había llegado el día en que volvería a verla. Sus planes mejor no podrían haber salido y sólo esperaba que transcurrieran las horas para ver a Ania. Cuando se hizo la hora del almuerzo simplemente no pudo tragar nada, y no era debido a que la comida se le hubiera quemado ya que se le quemaba bastante a menudo, sino a que los nervios le habían producido un nudo en la garganta que no podía deshacer. La euforia en él había subido como la espuma. Cuando pasó ya media hora y todavía en su plato descansaba el arroz ennegrecido se levantó y tiró la comida a la basura ya que cuando quiso dársela a Nagini ésta se escabulló para no tener que comérsela.

Miró a su alrededor algo defraudado porque a pesar de sus cuidados el día anterior había vuelto a quemar la cocina. Aunque esta vez no había sido tan grave y Nagini le avisó de inmediato. Cuando terminó de apagar el fuego que había alcanzado las cortinas a baldazos de agua, en el piso se había formado una laguna y la comida que reposaba en la cocina estaba tan pegada a la olla que no la pudo despegar y furioso la tiró por la ventana. Había llamado a Bellatrix varias veces porque de un día para otro no le llevó más el almuerzo pero la bruja se negaba a aparecer y no se daba por aludida. Voldemort que en otras circunstancias la habría ido a buscar para aplicarle una larga sesión de torturas, esta vez lo dejó pasar porque se sentía algo culpable. La había rechazado una y otra vez sin darle explicaciones hasta que la mujer se enojó. Pensó que ya se le iba a pasar y la cosa quedara allí pero… ¡ya llevaba demasiado tiempo enojada y él tenía que alimentarse solo!

A pesar de que se había pasado la vida en un orfanato muggle allí nunca le enseñaron a cocinar porque la directora del lugar tenía ideas atrasadas y pensaba que los varones nada tenían que hacer en la cocina. Algo de lo cual él ahora no estaba de acuerdo. Pensó de pronto en que seguramente Georgina habría cocinado muy bien. Una vez, y sólo una vez, le regaló una pequeña torta para su cumpleaños que mandó a Hogwarts. Recordó lo feliz que estuvo ese día y se preguntó si Ania sabría cocinar.

En estos recuerdos estaba su mente cuando decidió subir a bañarse así al menos se relajaba un poco. Dentro de la bañadera se recostó y cerró los ojos pensando en la chica y en que la vería aquella noche. Tiempo después despertó sobresaltado. ¡¿Cómo demonios se durmió?! ¡Se podría haber ahogado! ¿En qué demonios estaba pensado? Pensó asustado mientras salía del agua.

Cuando estuvo en su habitación se dio cuenta de que ya era bastante tarde y empezó a vestirse para ir a la casa de los Malfoy, que era a dónde esperaba reunirse con Ania. A esas horas seguramente sus planes ya se habían llevado a cabo y estaba muy nervioso por el encuentro. Tardó más de lo usual en vestirse, ya que no se decidía si ir con su túnica negra de siempre o en cambio ponerse su nueva túnica gris oscuro, se peinó los pocos pelos de su cabeza, se afeitó y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se echó perfume. Estaba de muy buen humor hasta que reparó en que hacía más de una hora que se estaba arreglando para ir a ver a una estúpida muggle, y su humor se aguo un poco. Ya de peor humor salió de su mansión camino a la casa de los Malfoy en donde esperaba, y más vale que así fuera, que estuviera Ania esperándolo.

Nota de la autora: Quería agradecer a Xtasis, Zzuri y Diggea por sus comentarios y por su paciencia con esta historia. Estuve largo tiempo sin actualizar debido a un problema con la conexión a internet. Gracias al cielo que ya lo solucioné. De ahora en más voy a ir actualizando seguido. ¡Mil perdones y gracias por su paciencia! Tali.


	31. La orden de Voldemort:

31_La orden de Voldemort:

La mañana transcurrió bastante divertida para Ania, visitó cuanta tienda había en el pueblo y rió junto a Becca como nunca. No reparó en los dos hombres de túnica oscura que la seguían disimuladamente y menos en una anciana que se movía demasiado atléticamente como para ser una mujer de 90 años. Ya a la hora del almuerzo entraron a "Las Tres Escobas" en donde se reunieron con otros alumnos de Hogwarts. Allí comieron junto a la mesa de los gemelos Weasley, que estaban con otros amigos, y que no dejaban de hacer bromas hasta que la dueña los retó cuando un pedazo de pastel fue a dar contra la espalda de un cliente. El hombre se levantó furioso y los chicos corrieron por su vida.

_ ¿Quieres pedir otra cerveza de mantequilla?_ se burló Becca. Era la primera vez que Ania probaba aquella bebida y ya se había tomado cuatro, algo que su amiga no podía creer.

_ ¡Es que están muy ricas!_ dijo Ania mientras se atragantaba con más. Becca lanzó una carcajada.

Estuvieron un tiempo en silencio mientras Ania tragaba más cerveza de mantequilla hasta que Becca miró su reloj.

_ ¡Es muy tarde! Katie ya debe estar esperándonos.

_ ¡Oh, cierto! Vamos._ dijo Ania mientras se paraba, algo avergonzada por haberse olvidado por completo de la otra chica.

Caminaron hacia la Casa de los Gritos, que quedaba en las afueras del pueblo, algo silenciosas. Ania notó que Becca parecía nerviosa y por momentos triste.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ le dijo entonces. Su amiga pegó un respingo.

_ Sí… sí, claro.

_ Pareces… preocupada._ dijo Ania desconcertada.

_ No, yo… Bueno es que seguro que Katie estará algo enojada por lo que nos demoramos tanto_ dijo Becca.

Ania no dijo nada pero pensó que su amiga le tenía algo de miedo a Katie, algo que nunca había notado antes y que le sorprendió bastante. Había decidido quedarse un rato con ellas y luego ir a ver a Tonks y Charlie, todavía era temprano y se habían quedado en juntar una hora más tarde.

Cuando llegaron a los árboles cercanos a la Casa de los Gritos notaron que allí no había nadie. Becca parecía muy nerviosa y desconcertada. No dejaba de mirar su reloj de pulsera.

_ ¡Qué raro! Ya deberían estar aquí…_ susurró Becca como para sí misma.

_ ¿Quiénes?_ dijo Ania desconcertada.

_ Digo… que Katie ya debería estar aquí. Pensé que… a lo mejor venía con alguien… porque… porque es miedosa_ balbuceó la chica.

Ania frunció el entrecejo, por lo que ella sabía de Katie que era una excelente jugadora de quiddich y la había visto un día montar un unicornio, la chica no era nada miedosa. Algo había en sus palabras que no le gustó porque le pareció de repente que Becca le mentía. Miró hacia el camino que conducía allí y tampoco pudo ver a ningún alumno de Hogwarts, sin embargo notó a la pequeña y arrugada anciana que caminaba lentamente hacia ellas.

Mientras tanto en el pueblo un grupo de chicos de Slytherin salían corriendo de un bar que estaba en una callejuela bastante sucia. Se habían reunido en el bar que se llamaba "Cabeza de Puerco" para pulir los últimos detalles de las órdenes que tenían que cumplir. Lamentablemente nadie vio la hora y se les había hecho muy tarde asique salieron corriendo en dirección a la Casa de los Gritos.

_ ¡Tú tenías que decirnos cuando se hiciera la hora, idiota!_ le dijo Bobbie Blair a uno de los chicos que corría.

_ ¡Yo no tuve la culpa! ¡Parkinson no se callaba!_ le respondió molesto Crabbe.

_ ¡Oye… no fue así!_ se defendió Pansy.

_ ¡Muévete o llegaremos tarde!_ dijo Zabini.

_ ¡Es que no puedo creer que se le haya olvidado la única cosa que tenía que hacer!_ exclamó furiosa Bobbie.

_ ¡Basta! ¡Si no nos apuramos y algo sale mal, la pagaremos muy caro!_ intervino furioso Malfoy_ El Señor Tenebroso nos hará papilla y se la comerá en el desayuno.

A todos los chicos este comentario les puso la piel de gallina y retomaron el rumbo. Iban corriendo a toda velocidad con la energía que emanaba del pánico que cada uno sentía. Delante iban Malfoy, Nott y Zabini; un poco más atrasados iban Crabbe y Goyle, mientras que cerraban la marcha las dos chicas Parkinson y Blair. Tenían que llegar rápido y actuar muy bien su papel porque si no lo hacía parte del plan iba a derrumbarse.

Por otro lado Charlie acababa de llegar al castillo, había ido una hora antes porque quería ir a visitar a Hagrid antes de encontrarse con Tonks y Ania. Le gustaba mucho conversar con él sobre dragones y otros animales, siempre se habían llevado muy bien y él aprovechaba cada oportunidad que se le presentaba para irlo a visitar. Por suerte encontró a Hagrid en la puerta de su cabaña pelando habas mágicas que había cultivado con esmero, estaba ansioso por mostrarlas en una clase y se pasó los primeros cinco minutos hablando con Charlie sobre ellas.

_ ¡Qué bueno que se dieran en esta tierra, Hagrid! Sé que son muy raras… A Ginny le encantará verlas en la clase_ dijo entonces Charlie.

_ ¡Pero sí ya las vio! Estuvo con Luna poco antes de que vinieras y les gustaron mucho, nos reímos cuando una cayó y empezó a crecer…

_ Pero… ¿Ginny no estaba con Ania en Hogsmeade?_ dijo Charlie de pronto confundido. Tonks le había dicho que Ania iba a estar con una amiga en el pueblo esa mañana y él dio por sentado que era Ginny, ya que siempre hablaban.

_ No, a Ania la vi pasar temprano esta mañana con su amiga Becca. Supongo que todavía está allí porque no le he visto volver._ dijo Hagrid.

_ Sí, iba a juntarse conmigo y Tonks dentro de una hora_ dijo Charlie y agregó con curiosidad_ ¿Quién es Becca?

_ Rebecca Blair, es una chica bastante buena y estudiosa…

_ ¡¿Rebecca Blair de Ravenclaw?!_ dijo sorprendido Charlie, la recordaba muy bien.

_ Sí, una pobre chica, si quieres mi opinión sincera. Cuando estaba en primero la encontré llorando en la cerca del bosque prohibido porque su madre le había mandado un vociferador por quedar en la Casa Ravenclaw. Todos sus hermanos fueron a Slytherin y la dejaron de lado, ni siquiera le hablaban. No me sorprende que no tuviera muchos amigos después de eso, por eso me alegra que al fin haya encontrado en Ania una buena amistad. Gracias a Merlín que de los Blair de Slytherin queda sólo su hermana Roberta, los otros muchachos siempre andaban haciendo cosas malas. De todos modos nunca vi que se hablaran, más bien parecen ignorarse. Becca estará más feliz al lado de Ania._ Hagrid interrumpió su monólogo cuando vio que Charlie se levantó abruptamente.

_ ¿Todavía queda un Blair en Slytherin?_ balbuceó con apenas un hilo de voz.

_ Sí… eso acabo de decir, su hermana menor Roberta._ dijo Hagrid desconcertado.

Charlie se puso blanco como el papel y salió corriendo mientras sacaba su varita.

_ ¡Espera, Charlie! ¿Qué…?_ le gritó Hagrid preocupado pero el muchacho ya casi alcanzaba las puertas del colegio.

No se detuvo a explicar nada, estaba desesperado porque se había dado cuenta de un detalle… Ania estaba en peligro. Charlie fue el primero en descubrir la verdad y por lo tanto la orden que había dado Voldemort y sus nuevos planes que Snape no había podido averiguar. Todo le parecía tan obvio que no comprendió como antes no se le había ocurrido, pero una excusa tenía, él no sabía que Ania era amiga íntima de Rebecca Blair. Una Blair repudiada y dejada de lado por toda su familia que había pertenecido a Slytherin desde sus más antiguos parientes. Una Blair que probablemente haría cualquier cosa con tal de que su familia la volviera a aceptar otra vez. Una familia que con toda probabilidad pertenecía al círculo cercano de Voldemort. Mientras corría desesperado por la calle de tierra que conducía a Hogsmeade, rogaba que no fuera tarde y que Ania estuviera bien. Conjuró un patronus y le mandó un aviso a Tonks.

Por suerte alguien lo vio correr, Severus Snape estaba entre los árboles cerca de las puertas del colegio recolectando unas carnosas flores moradas que utilizaba para pociones. Cuando vio a Charlie pasar corriendo y con la varita en alza mientras mandaba un patronus, se asustó. El frasco de vidrio cayó a sus pies y se rompió en mil pedazos. Sacó su propia varita y salió corriendo detrás de él. Se detuvo en las puertas tan sólo un momento para avisar a Dumbledore con un encantamiento similar, mientras pensaba en Ania.

Tonks estaba cambiándose para ir a juntarse con su amiga en su departamento de la ciudad cuando recibió el patronus de Charlie. El mensaje era sencillo: "Ania está en peligro". Tonks aterrada se puso la remera al revés y salió del lugar olvidándose cerrar su departamento con llave en su desesperación. En la esquina de una calle muggle se desapareció sin advertir que una pareja de viejecitos la miraba estupefactos.

Mientras tanto en el bosque donde estaban Ania y Becca todo sucedió tan rápido que nada pudo hacer la chica. Mientras las dos estaban apoyadas en la cerca vieja de madera que evitaba que la gente se acercara más a la Casa de los Gritos, la viejecita que venía por el camino de tierra se perdió hacia la derecha entre los árboles. Ania apenas le prestó atención mientras que Becca no dejaba de mirar el reloj y cada minuto que pasaba se ponía más y más nerviosa.

_ Parece que Katie no va a venir… ¿Y si volvemos?_ dijo Ania mirando a su amiga, aún sorprendida por su conducta.

_ ¡No!... No… digo… ya vendrá, seguro que viene… me lo prometió_ dijo Becca poniéndose colorada. Se puso a caminar de un lado a otro, mirando para todos lados. Ania ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de contestarle.

De pronto aparecieron desde los árboles varias personas vestidas con túnicas negras y máscaras. Eran mortífagos. Ania muy asustada se dio vuelta para escapar por detrás de ellas pero advirtió que estaban rodeadas, eran al menos unos diez mortífagos o quizás más, y todos les apuntaban con la varita.

_ ¡Quietas!_ ordenó uno de ellos. Ania ya había escuchado esa voz pero no pudo precisar quién era. Se dio la vuelta otra vez y los encaró, petrificada del pánico en su lugar. Entonces una mujer dio un paso hacia delante.

_ Ven aquí Becca_ dijo fríamente la mujer enmascarada mientras le tendía la mano a su amiga. Era su madre.

Ania la miró con los ojos como platos de la sorpresa mientras que Becca se acercaba a la mujer sin siquiera mirarla a la cara y dándole la espalda. Entonces Ania se dio cuenta de la traición de su amiga y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No podía creerlo… Se resistía a creerlo… no podía ser que Becca…

Por el camino de tierra que daba al pueblo llegaron los chicos de Slytherin pero nadie los vio porque todos concentraban su atención en Ania. Se ocultaron cerca de allí sin saber qué hacer… Estaban totalmente aterrorizados porque habían fallado en su parte del plan.

El plan de Voldemort había sido sencillo. Becca luego de ganarse la amistad de Ania debía esperar hasta la excursión que siempre hacían los alumnos a Hogsmeade, tenía que llevar sola a aquel lugar a Ania y esperar. Los chicos de Slytherin las "atacarían" y mientras sostenían a Ania, Becca tenía que "salir huyendo" para "pedir ayuda" en el pueblo. Luego los mortífagos aparecerían y de esa forma Becca no era descubierta. Este detalle era importante para todos e incluso para el mismo Vodemort ya que en el poco probable caso de que todo saliera mal, Becca podría recibir nuevas órdenes y nadie se daría cuenta de que estaba implicada. Pero los mortífagos al pasar el tiempo y no ver a ninguno de los alumnos de Slytherin decidieron actuar igual antes que alguien más apareciera.

_ Me traicionaste…_ balbuceó Ania cuando pudo sacar la voz. Miraba a Becca con lágrimas de furia. Sin embargo esta, que se había puesto detrás de su madre, sólo miraba sus pies.

_ ¡Tú no entiendes nada!_ le gritó de repente levantando la mirada y con desprecio.

_ ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo, Becca?! ¡Eras mi amiga…!_ dijo Ania con profundo odio. Becca dio un respingo por el reproche.

_ Yo… yo…_ balbuceó la chica

_ ¡Eres despreciable!_ le gritó Ania.

_ ¡No me juzgues! ¡No sabes nada!_ gritó entonces Becca, quiso acercarse a ella pero su madre la tomó del brazo. Uno de los hombres allí presentes pidió calma con un gesto de las manos.

_ No queremos que nadie salga herido_ dijo otro de los mortífagos mientras se adelantaba hacia ella. Ania retrocedió instintivamente unos pasos, reconoció la voz del mortífago, era Lucius Malfoy.

_ No se acerque…_ dijo Ania.

_ Vendrás con nosotros… El Señor Tenebroso te está esperando_ dijo el hombre con firmeza.

Ania retrocedió un poco pero de inmediato todos avanzaron cerrando el círculo y cuando Malfoy estaba por tomarla del hombro se oyó un grito de entre los árboles y un destello de luz. Malfoy gritó de dolor mientras se agarraba la mano, los demás también gritaron de la sorpresa y entonces hubo tantos destellos de luces a su alrededor que Ania se tiró al suelo para no ser alcanzada por ningún maleficio.

_ ¡La maldita Orden!... es la…_ chilló una mujer pero su voz se hizo lejana.

La confusión alrededor de la chica se hizo más absoluta por el pánico de aquellos hombres. Ania sólo veía luces a su alrededor y tanto polvo que comenzó a toser sin parar.

_ ¡Esperen! ¡Esperen!... ¡Basta! ¡Es sólo uno!_ gritó Malfoy en algún lado a su izquierda.

En un momento alguien la sujetó del brazo y Ania vio que era Charlie, el chico sostenía la varita con fuerza mientras ayudaba a Ania a levantarse con el otro brazo. El muchacho había conjurado un encantamiento escudo pero se hacía cada vez más débil por los maleficios de varios mortífagos que lo atacaban, lamentablemente lo harían desaparecer de un momento a otro. Detrás de ellos estaba la cerca y descubrieron desesperados que no había escapatoria.

_ ¡No podemos…!_ balbuceó Ania aterrada. Charlie no se detuvo a responder.

Pero antes de que desapareciera el escudo llegó la ayuda, de pronto se reforzó con otro escudo lanzado desde algún lugar del bosque, uno bien potente. Severus Snape estaba oculto detrás de unos árboles y tirado en el piso, al ver que las cosas se descontrolaban comenzó a lanzar maleficios tratando de que nadie lo descubriera porque si lo veían estaba muerto. Rogaba que Dumbledore llegara a tiempo y que Ania no sufriera ninguna herida.

Los mortífagos que notaron que Charlie no estaba solo se asustaron esta vez, pensaron que había alguien más y quizás Dumbledore ya había sido avisado. Uno de ellos dio la voz de alarma pero no tuvieron tiempo de hacer nada más porque en eso estaban cuando Tonks apareció por el camino de tierra. Aunque eran muchos la bruja se lanzó contra ellos a fuerza de maleficios con una capacidad y velocidad impresionante. Dejó sorprendidos a Charlie y Ania que, al desaparecer el escudo por su distracción, quedaron a merced de los demás. Por suerte sólo uno de los hombres enmascarados lo notó.

Éste mortífago se lanzó contra ellos, ya que había perdido la varita en la pelea y agarró a Ania de los pelos para que no escapara pero Charlie se tiró encima de él agarrándose de su cuello y logrando que soltara a Ania. Ambos comenzaron a forcejear. El mortífago perdió su capucha, era Lestrange.

_ ¡Huyeeeee!_ le gritó Charlie a Ania.

_ Pero… Pero…

_ ¡Vete Ania!

Ésta no se lo pensó más, se dio vuelta y comenzó a correr por el claro con la intención de escapar por el camino de tierra, si llegaba al pueblo tendría chances de sobrevivir. Pero antes de llegar hacia unos árboles que estaban al final, Malfoy le cortó el paso, había perdido su máscara y la miraba con sus fríos ojos azules.

_ ¿A dónde vas?_ le preguntó con burla. Se lanzó contra ella mientras que la chica sólo alcanzó a darse vuelta, la tomó del cuello, pasó un fuerte brazo por sus hombros y la inmovilizó contra su cuerpo. Agarró su varita con firmeza y comenzó a arrastrarla lejos del claro y hacia unos árboles para desaparecerse con ella.

_ ¡Ahahhahhahaha…! ¡Nooo!_ alcanzó a gritar Ania.

Charlie estaba luchando contra Lestrange y no lograba sacárselo de encima, su varita se había roto y ambos protagonizaban una pelea muggle de las más feas. Entonces Ania notó que Becca y su madre ya habían desaparecido. ¡Cobarde! Pensó furiosa… la herida que le había producido aquella traición le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa. Comenzó a luchar contra Malfoy que ya la arrastraba con todas sus fuerzas.

_ ¡Basta! ¡Quédate quieta! _ le ordenaba el hombre. Con los forcejeos de la chica no lograba concentrarse para desaparecer.

_ ¡Suélteme!_ gritaba desesperada.

Mientras tanto Tonks, que peleaba con varios mortífagos a la vez, fue la que la escuchó y deshaciéndose de los demás logró correr hacia ella. Pero Tonks no llegó hasta donde estaba porque otro hombre la interceptó en el camino, entonces Severus desesperado por cómo iban las cosas se levantó del suelo y le apuntó a su amigo poniendo en riesgo su seguridad ya que cualquiera lo podría haber visto. El maleficio de Snape le dio a Malfoy en la espalda y lo dejó petrificado, cayó hacia delante justo encima de la chica.

Ania luchaba desesperada por quitárselo de encima cuando apareció Dumbledore. Entonces todo cambió.

_ ¡Vamos….! ¡Es Dumbledore!_ chilló una mujer a lo lejos.

Alguien más también gritó su nombre mientras el anciano lanzaba maleficios desde el camino y, aunque estaba todavía lejos, varios hombres cayeron al piso y los que no lo hicieron tomaron a sus compañeros desmayados y se desaparecieron. En la confusión Tonks logró llegar hasta Ania y la liberó de Malfoy que yacía en el suelo sin poder moverse. Corrieron hacia unos árboles pero Ania tropezó y cayó al suelo. Tonks se detuvo para ayudarla y en ese momento escucharon un grito de Charlie, dos mortífagos lo habían agarrado y de pronto desaparecieron los tres.

_ ¡Noooo, Charlie!_ gritó Tonks desesperada.

El último mortífago que quedaba agarró a Malfoy y se fueron. El bosque entonces quedó en silencio. Dumbledore corrió hacia las dos mujeres y se arrodilló tomando a Ania de los hombros que había caído al suelo.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ le dijo para asegurarse. Ania asintió con la cabeza.

En ese momento el profesor Snape apareció de entre unos árboles y se acercó corriendo a ellos desde el otro lado del claro del bosque. Parecía aterrado.

_ ¡Snape!_ se sorprendió Tonks que no había advertido su presencia. Ahora entendía de dónde habían venido algunos maleficios que los ayudaron.

_ ¡¿Por Dios estás bien?!_ le dijo a Ania fuera de sí mientras se lanzaba hacia ella abrazándola. Dumbledore se corrió y Tonks se quedó perpleja por su conducta.

_ Sí… estoy bien…_ dijo Ania también sorprendida.

_ No podía dejar que me vieran…_ le dijo el hombre que aún temblaba y luego miró a Dumbledore_ Casi se la lleva… Entonces tuve que atacarlo…

Parecía disculparse, el director siempre le ordenaba que en una pelea así no interviniera. La verdadera lealtad de Snape jamás tendría que salir a la luz sino Voldemort lo mataría. Pero el anciano no parecía molesto con su profesor de pociones.

_ Está bien…_ trató de calmarlo Dumbledore.

En ese momento apareció Hagrid corriendo, todo transpirado. Había visto a Dumbledore salir corriendo y, luego de pensárselo un momento, concluyó que algo andaba mal, así que decidió seguirlo. Al escuchar gritos comenzó a correr.

_ ¡¿Por Merlín qué paso aquí?!_ alcanzó a exclamar.

_ Hagrid, los mortífagos casi secuestran a la señorita Miller, ¿podrías ir al pueblo y avisarle a los demás?_ dijo Dumbledore.

Hagrid asintió con la cabeza y se fue. Entonces Ania se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien…

_ ¿Y dónde está Charlie?_ dijo la chica con un hilo de voz. Los tres la miraron con tristeza.

_ Se lo llevaron…_ dijo Tonks con la voz ronca. Estaba luchando para no llorar.

_ ¡Nooo!_ gritó Ania mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, y las lágrimas que había contenido desde que Becca la traicionó, acudieron a su rostro como un río incontenible.

Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras que Severus la rodeaba con los hombros y los otros dos la contemplaban. Todos estaban devastados…


	32. El destino de Charlie:

32_ El destino de Charlie:

Al aparecerse en un bosque cercano a la mansión de campo de los Malfoy, Charlie no pudo darse cuenta en dónde estaba porque recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó inconsciente. El muchacho cayó al piso y el mortífago que le dio el golpe lo patio en el suelo mientras se sacaba la máscara.

_ ¡Demonios! ¡La p#$%&##%%$#%&!_ comenzó a gritar insultos fuera de sí mientras lanzaba la máscara al suelo.

_ ¡Ya basta, Dolohov!_ le dijo enojado Malfoy. Estaba de tan mal humor como él.

_ ¡No me hagas callar, Lucius! ¡¿No te das cuenta que el Señor Oscuro va a matarnos?!_ le gritó el hombre.

_ ¡Sí, pero nadie necesita tus gritos!_ vociferó Malfoy.

Los demás parecieron estar de acuerdo porque varios asintieron. Dos de ellos se sentaron en el piso mientras se quitaban las máscaras. Sin poder creer como aquel plan que parecía perfecto había salido tan mal.

_ ¡No puedo creer cómo salió todo!_ dijo Nott mientras que pateó furioso una piedra.

_ ¡Pues yo tampoco! ¡¿Qué pasó con tu hijo, Lucius?! ¿Y Nott? ¿Y tu hija Roberta, Blair? ¡Deberían haber estado allí!_ gritó Bellatrix como una loca.

_ ¡No les eches la culpa a los niños! Bobbie y Draco no tuvieron la culpa, ni ninguno de los otros._ dijo la señora Blair.

_ ¿Ah no? ¡Pues gracias a ellos la mocosa estúpida esa está aquí con nosotros!_ gritó Bellatrix_ ¡Cuando la vea el Señor Oscuro se pondrá más furioso aún! ¡Quizás hasta la termine matando, Blair!

Becca que estaba detrás de su madre al oírla comenzó a temblar entera y dio unos pasos para atrás cuando todos la miraron. Su madre sólo le echó un vistazo antes de responderle a la otra mortífaga.

_ Ella cumplirá el castigo que el Señor Oscuro le asigne, como todos nosotros_ dijo fríamente. No pareció importarle la última frase de Bellatrix y todos se dieron cuenta. Su hija comenzó a llorar silenciosamente al notar cómo su madre defendió a su hermana y no a ella.

_ Vamos, no tiene sentido seguir discutiendo aquí. El Señor Oscuro probablemente ya esté en la casa esperando. Narcisa está sola._ dijo Malfoy mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la mansión, sintiéndose totalmente derrotado.

Entre nuevas discusiones y algunos insultos, los demás se pusieron en marcha detrás de él. Nott tomó su varita y apuntó a Charlie, levantándolo del suelo. Lo hizo sin tener mucho cuidado y sin fijarse cuando la cabeza del muchacho golpeó un arbusto bajo. El Señor Oscuro ya se ocuparía de él.

Lord Voldemort que ya se encontraba en la mansión de los Malfoy, se acercó a una ventana del salón y vio la procesión de los mortífagos que se acercaba a las rejas de la mansión antes de que llegaran. Vio como Dolohov y Malfoy la encabezaban y discutían algo. Por detrás los seguían los demás con paso rápido. Al último advirtió que Nott traía a alguien desmayado. Un hombre. Algo que le sorprendió, ya que no formaba parte del plan, pero no pudo saber quién era desde esa distancia. Al lado de Nott iba la nueva mortífaga y detrás de ella una muchacha. Creyó que la chica se trataba de Ania y sonrió.

El hombre se volvió a sentar en el sillón que anteriormente ocupaba, ya más tranquilo y algo ansioso. Estaba solo en la habitación desde que Narcisa había salido para abrirles las puertas a los demás. Había estado muy preocupada porque no llegaban y él la comprendió. Él también estaba preocupado. Había apostado todas sus cartas en aquel ataque y todo debía salir bien. Si no… si no la pagarían, pensó.

Miró sus manos y notó, algo extrañado, que temblaban un poco. En ese momento sitió que las puertas principales se abrían y acomodó su postura en el sillón. Nerviosamente arregló los pliegues de su túnica y alcanzó a echar un vistazo al espejo que había allí y que lo reflejaba. Para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien presentable. Advirtió que su piel estaba demasiado blanca, falta de sol, pero su rostro comenzaba a recuperar la normalidad y su antigua belleza masculina perdida. Sus ojos, ahora celestes, se desviaron hacia la puerta de la habitación esperando con ansias que Ania apareciera por ella. Tuvo un par de segundos de tiempo libre para notar que había algo más que euforia en su corazón, antes de darse cuenta que algo andaba mal.

Los mortífagos se demoraban en entrar en la habitación, aun sabiendo que él estaba allí, y parecía haber una acalorada discusión en el vestíbulo. Voldemort frunció el ceño y escuchó con atención… sí, Dolohov gritaba algo; pensó el hombre. Pero cuando ya la espera lo estaba fastidiando más de la cuenta, la puerta se abrió. Empezaron a entrar los mortífagos uno tras otros y la cara de susto y horror de algunos hizo que Voldemort descubriera la verdad. Algo había salido mal. Muy mal…

Al final de la cola de la procesión entró Nott sosteniendo a Charlie aún desvanecido. Más que sosteniéndolo lo arrastraba ya que el muchacho era demasiado pesado. Pero nadie se había molestado en ayudarlo. Voldemort se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ellos, miró al muchacho y no lo reconoció.

_ Es Charlie Weasley. El hijo de…_ dijo Nott pero Voldemort lo calló con un gesto de impaciencia. Ya había recordado quién era. Uno de los amigos de Ania y quien la había ayudado a escapar cuando tomaron por asalto la madriguera. Lo que no sabía era qué hacía allí.

Miró entonces a la chica que se escondía detrás de su madre y advirtió, aunque ya lo había adivinado, que no era Ania. Era unos años más joven. La miró con sorpresa porque no la conocía. Becca miraba el suelo temblando entera sin atreverse siquiera a respirar, y su madre tuvo que hablar por ella. Luego de echarle un rápido vistazo de impaciencia.

_ Ella es mi hija Rebecca._ dijo la mujer.

_ ¿Rebecca?... Mmmmmm_ largó Voldemort porque ya se imaginaba todo.

Luego se apartó de ellos y miró a los demás, deteniendo unos segundos su vista en cada uno de ellos. Hasta que se posó en Bellatrix. Ella y la señora Blair eran las que estaban a cargo de aquel ataque. Sus ojos brillaban de furia.

_ Mi… mi señor…_ tartamudeó asustada.

_ ¿Puedes explicarme, Bella, por qué aquí hay dos personas que no deberían estar y falta la única persona que sí debería haber venido?_ su voz era suave, ponzoñosa. La ira que se había apoderado de él era tan grande que no necesitaba expresarla. Se escurría de su cuerpo como el sudor.

Entonces Bellatrix, ayudada de vez en cuando por los demás, relató todo lo que había ocurrido. Concluyendo que, con la aparición de Dumbledore, todos tuvieron que huir. La reacción de Voldemort fue tan intensa y destructiva que todos los que pudieron salieron de la habitación antes de que los matara. Nott abandonó a Charlie en el piso y Becca, atropellada por su propia madre, cayó al suelo doblándose el pie. No podía moverse. La señora Blair, que fue la última en salir cerró la puerta tras ella sin notar que su hija seguía allí. A pesar de que ésta la llamaba a los gritos. En ese entonces Becca se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado, abandonada por los suyos advirtió que siempre sería así. Se arrepintió entonces de todo lo que había hecho. El error que había cometido estaba a punto de pagarlo y se preparó para morir.

Lord Voldemort estaba furioso, ya no tenía forma de atrapar a la chica en Hogwarts. Luego de destruir totalmente el lugar y en medio de una pausa de su furia destructiva, Charlie comenzó a gemir en el suelo. Entonces el hombre notó a los dos personajes que estaban en el piso. Primero se acercó a Charlie que apenas se movía, saliendo lentamente de su inconciencia. Levantó su varita y antes de que terminara de pronunciar el maleficio mortal, Becca habló.

_ No lo haga. Charlie es amigo de Ania y vendrán por él. Puede usarlo como carnada para atraerlos_ dijo con la voz cargada de dolor.

Su única intención era salvarle la vida, o al menos prolongársela. Estaba convencida de que iban a rescatarlo. Le había hecho tanto daño a Ania que quiso con aquel acto noble tener un buen gesto con ella.

Tuvo éxito. Voldemort bajó la varita y la miró, sorprendido un poco porque al fin le escuchaba la voz pero aún más porque tuvo que reconocer que la chica tenía razón. Entonces comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro, dándole una patada a algún escombro que de vez en cuando se interponía en su camino. Pensaba que la chica le había dado la solución a sus problemas. Mantener cautivo a Charlie haría que la Orden se presentara sola o, en el mejor de los casos, podría negociar con ellos el intercambio de ese muchacho por Ania. Ya se vería…

El hombre oscuro sonrió y recuperó un poco de su humor. Decidió perdonarle la vida a Charlie para mantenerlo prisionero y también a Becca, por el sólo hecho de haber tenido aquella fantástica idea. Pero antes de comenzar con sus nuevos planes tendría que castigar a los responsables. Se acercó a la chica y con un movimiento de varita compuso su pie herido. Becca muy sorprendida se llevó la mano al pie mientras el hombre se inclinaba y la tomaba del otro brazo, obligándola a pararse.

_ Ve y dile a tu madre y a Bellatrix que entren_ le ordenó.

Becca asintió con la cabeza y salió casi corriendo del lugar. En el vestíbulo estaban las dos mortífagas que se sorprendieron al ver con vida a Rebecca. Luego las tres mujeres volvieron al cuarto que habían abandonado tan solo hace unos momentos.

_ ¿Quería vernos, mi señor?_ dijo Bellatrix con cautela.

Charlie estaba apoyado en la pared, con un enorme chichón en la cabeza, se tomaba de un brazo que tenía herido y le dolía. Voldemort sólo lo había contemplado de pie antes de la aparición de las mujeres. Las mortífagas lo miraron sorprendidas de que conservara aún la vida. Becca quiso en ese momento ir al vestíbulo pero Voldemort la paró con un gesto.

_ Así es, Bella. Sabes que tú y Blair estaban a cargo por lo tanto son responsables de lo que pasó_ les dijo el hombre. Las dos mujeres comenzaron a temblar.

_ Pe… pero…_ balbuceó Blair. Bellatrix la calló con la mirada. Voldemort sin embargo no le prestó atención ya que se había acercado a Becca y la arrastraba frente a su madre.

_ Tu que eres su madre te corresponde castigarla_ le dijo a Blair con los ojos brillando de malicia.

_ ¿Yo? ¿Mi señor?_ balbuceó asustada.

_ Así es… ¡Tú!_ dijo Voldemort.

Becca vio cómo su madre levantaba la varita y la apuntaba pero no tuvo tiempo de escapar porque el maleficio de tortura fue rápido. La chica cayó al suelo con un grito de dolor y no dejó de gritar hasta que su madre retiró su varita.

_ Eso es muy poco, Blair. ¿Eres blanda con tus hijos desobedientes?_ le dijo Voldemort provocándola._ ¿O quieres pagar los errores tuyos y de tu hija de otra manera?

No necesitó preguntar de qué manera porque fuera cual fuera era peor que torturar a su hija. Incluso la señora Blair pensó que el asunto, si no pasaba de allí, a ella le estaba saliendo bastante barato. Becca por su parte que lloraba y temblaba de dolor apenas si era consciente de lo que pasaba. Lo que sí no comprendía por qué Voldemort decía que aquello era su culpa. Ella había hecho todo como le habían indicado. Ella no sabía que el hombre oscuro nunca era justo con nadie. Voldemort sólo quería ver como la madre de Becca sufría con aquello y así presionarla. Ese era su modo de hacer las cosas, pero en el caso de la señora Blair se equivocó. Porque a dicha señora le importaba un higo seco su hija. Y se dio cuenta luego de que la tortura de Becca se prolongó más de lo posible. Entonces la paró con un gesto.

_ Ya está, mi señor_ dijo la mujer mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente. Becca yacía desmayada en el piso.

_ Me parece que no_ dijo Voldemort y luego le apuntó con su propia varita.

La tortura de la señora Blair se prolongó aún más que la de su hija y cuando el señor oscuro se cansó desvió su atención a Charlie y Bellatrix que en todo ese tiempo no habían intervenido. Bella porque sabía que si lo hacía sería peor para ella y Charlie porque estaba pensando en cómo huir sin abandonar a Becca. Ya que pudo escuchar sus palabras y que gracias a ella aún estaba vivo.

_ Ahora te toca a ti, Bella_ dijo Voldemort.

_ ¿Yo…? Pe… pero…_ balbuceó aterrada mientras miraba al hombre.

Bellatrix que vio en sus ojos decisión retrocedió unos pasos he intentó escapar pero el maleficio le dio en la espalda, la bruja cayó al suelo sumida en sus propios gritos. En ese momento Voldemort le dio la espalda a Charlie y el muchacho se acercó lentamente a Becca que estaba despertando. La agarró del brazo y comenzó a gatear con ella, casi arrastrándola hasta la puerta del lugar. Lamentablemente cuando estaba por llegar Voldemort lo vio. Con un movimiento rápido apunto a los dos chicos y nada más pudieron hacer. La nueva tortura de Becca duró poco porque ya no tenía fuerzas y la de Charlie mucho más, aún más que la de Blair.

Cuando el cruel y malvado hombre vio que su trabajo allí había concluido decidió ir a enfrentarse a sus otros mortífagos. Dejando atrás cuatro cuerpos inconscientes y que apenas conservaban la vida. Abrió la puerta del vestíbulo y primero le habló a Narcisa. Charlie iría al calabozo del sótano y las demás no quería volver a verlas en un tiempo. Luego de dar otras órdenes se retiró, ya exhausto, furioso, y devastado. Su túnica apestaba a sangre y sudor.


	33. Una extraña entrevista:

33_ Una extraña entrevista:

Luego de la traición de Becca, Ania entró en una depresión. No quería hablar con nadie ni saber nada de nadie. Se encerró en sí misma y no quiso intercambiar unas palabras ni siquiera con Tonks. Aparte que creía que era culpa suya que Charlie hubiera caído en manos de Lord Voldemort. Lloraba casi todo el tiempo y no había nada que la animara.

Se reprochaba el haber sido tan ciega y confiada. Debió darse cuenta del comportamiento de Becca, ahora veía muchos detalles extraños en su conducta que antes no. Desde el día en que vio cinco chicos en la oscuridad de un pasillo solitario cuando habían intentado entrar en su dormitorio. Recordó que Severus había atrapado sólo a cuatro, seguramente la otra había sido Becca que como era de Ravenclaw aquella noche no fue descubierta. Hasta el asunto de la medalla perdida, recordaba que Becca se la había entregado porque "la encontró en una estatua", seguramente era mentira… ella se la había robado. ¡¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de todo esto antes?! Pensaba la chica. Y Ania no se equivocaba, su amiga era la ladrona, pero al obtener más información de aquel objeto y cuando comenzó a enfermarse a consecuencia de mantenerla consigo, se asustó mucho y prefirió devolverla a su dueña. Contenta de deshacerse del objeto.

Dumbledore fue el único que pudo dale algo de consuelo esos días ya que le dijo que Charlie estaba bien. Aún en manos de Lord Voldemort pero vivo, y ella sabía que mientras siguiera vivo había esperanzas de que pudieran rescatarlo. Todo había sido gracias a que Snape se había entrevistado con Voldemort.

El mismo día en que desapareció Charlie con los mortífagos y apenas volvieron al colegio, Dumbledore se encerró en la dirección con el profesor Snape. Planearon una estrategia para sacar al muchacho de allí porque el director estaba convencido de que a Voldemort le convenía más mantener con vida a Charlie que matarlo. Severus por su parte no estaba tan seguro de ello y su nerviosismo crecía al pasar las horas sin tener noticias de nadie. Sin embargo no pasó otro día más sin noticias ya que esa misma noche Snape fue llamado por Voldemort. Ocurrió cuando todavía estaba en el despacho de Dumbledore.

_ Necesitamos encontrar una buena excusa, Severus, no puedes aparecer como si nada_ dijo Dumbledore que se paseaba por la habitación.

_ Lo sé, Albus, pero si nos demoramos más a Weasley puede pasarle algo_ dijo Snape.

_ No estoy de acuerdo. Es muy importante que…

_ AHhhhhhh _ gritó de pronto Snape mientras se llevaba la mano a la marca que llevaba grabada a fuego.

_ ¡¿Qué?!_ dijo Dumbledore por un momento desconcertado y luego agregó_ ¿Voldemort te está llamando?

_ Sí… _ dijo con una mueca de dolor.

_ ¡Bien! Ya me parecía extraño que no lo hiciera…

_ Pero es de madrugada… Nunca me ha llamado a esta hora_ dijo Severus algo inquieto.

_ No te preocupes. Ahora no hay tiempo que perder, debes hacer todo lo que planeamos al pie de la letra…

_ Lo sé… lo sé_ lo interrumpió Snape mientras se daba la vuelta para salir del lugar. Pero Dumbledore lo paró…

_ Suerte_ le dijo el anciano, se veía tan preocupado como él. Seguramente lo llamaba porque Voldemort tendría nuevos planes o… mejor no quiso pensar en ello. Ambos rogaban que ninguno de los mortífagos lo hubiera visto en ese bosque ayudando a Ania.

Snape salió del colegio aquella noche pensando, mientras caminaba por los jardines, que su situación era muy precaria. Temía que lo hubieran descubierto y que su verdadera lealtad hubiera salido a la luz. También había otra cosa que le preocupaba mucho, y su nombre era Becca. No tenía idea de qué le había contado Ania sobre sus asuntos y, como había sido una de sus mejores amigas, tenía el temor que la chica supiera demasiado. Aparte que no podía quitarse de la cabeza que vio como besaba a Ania. Estaba seguro que tarde o temprano Becca se lo diría a Voldemort, si es que ya no lo había hecho. O éste lo averiguaría si se tomaba el trabajo de usar la legeremancia en ella. Realmente lo preocupaba mucho.

Unos días antes había recibido una carta de Lucius Malfoy, era una carta como las que siempre mandaba preguntando por sus cosas y por cómo iba su hijo en el colegio. Pero allí había deslizado una observación sobre el Señor Oscuro que lo perturbó un poco. No le había comentado a nadie lo que pensaba pero… lo tenía inquieto. Lucius decía en el último párrafo y casi al final de una cadena de naderías que Voldemort se estaba comportando de forma algo extraña con respecto a Ania. Estaba obsesionado con ella y, decía claramente, que si no lo conociera tanto pensaría que se estaba enamorando como un adolescente. Al final se terminaba riendo de la idea.

Pero Snape no lo tomó tan a la ligera. Había otros rumores que habían llegado a él… algo que parecía confirmar sus sospechas pero… ¡Era una locura! La verdad es que no lo podía creer. Si se ponía a pensar en la personalidad del hombre llegaba a la misma conclusión que su amigo Lucius. De todos modos el asunto lo tenía inquieto porque si hubiera algo de verdad en ello y Voldemort se enteraba que él y Ania… ¡Iba a matarlo! Y aún si todo eso no era verdad, el hecho de que él tuviera algo íntimo con la chica a espaldas de Voldemort, también le iba a traer grandes consecuencias si se enteraba el hombre.

Otra cosa que lo inquietaba también, y era el hecho de que no le había comunicado sus sospechas a Dumbledore. Creía que el anciano se reiría con la idea pero, ¿y si era verdad? Era algo muy importante. Así que en estas reflexiones estaba cuando llegó a la puerta del colegio y la traspasó para poder desaparecerse. Decidió al fin que cuando volviera, si es que volvía, iba a decirle lo que pensaba a Dumbledore. Sea cual fuere la reacción del anciano director, él al menos había cumplido con su deber. A Ania ni pensó en mencionárselo, sabía muy bien que tan sólo la idea conseguiría aterrorizarla aún más.

Cuando apareció en la mansión de Voldemort todo estaba oscuro. No se veía ni una sola de las luces encendida y pensó que a lo mejor había equivocado el lugar y el hombre estaba en casa de Malfoy. Dudando si ir hacia allí en la puerta estaba cuando advirtió movimiento en una de las habitaciones superiores. Una de las cortinas se movió visiblemente. Entonces decidió tocar pero antes de que su mano golpeara la madera la puerta se abrió con un agudo chirrido. Entonces el hombre de la capa oscura entró.

_ Al fin apareces, Severus. Espero no haberte despertado_ dijo una voz desde la oscuridad de la escalera.

En ese momento la varita del hombre se encendió dando luz al lugar. Voldemort descendió los escalones que le faltaban y se enfrentó a Snape.

_ No, mi señor, estaba justo en una reunión._ dijo Snape.

_ ¡Ahhh! Entonces ya sabes del ataque de mis hombres_ dijo Voldemort.

Snape sólo asintió con la cabeza ya algo aliviado de que al menos ahora sabía con seguridad que nadie lo había visto en ese bosque.

_ ¡Los inútiles lo echaron todo a perder! _ exclamó furioso y prosiguió_ Sé que me reprochas no haberte comunicado de mis planes, Severus. Te he negado mi confianza y lo lamento.

Snape no respondió al instante porque la verdad era que estaba muy molesto de ser el único de los mortífagos que no sabía de los planes. Sin embargo se asombró de las palabras de Voldemort porque claramente se veía arrepentido. Esa actitud no parecía muy acorde a la personalidad de Voldemort. Snape estaba acostumbrado a que sus órdenes eran dictatoriales, no pedía concejos y jamás se disculpaba. Por un instante vio al hombre que había detrás de esa máscara de maldad.

_ Debió confiar en mí, mi señor. Sus planes eran perfectos y yo podría haber cuidado de los detalles_ se atrevió a decir Snape.

_ Lo sé… _ suspiró Voldemort, luego se dio media vuelta y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.

Subieron las escaleras hasta el cuarto que solía ocupar para recibir visitas y tomar decisiones importantes. El hombre oscuro se sentó en su sillón de siempre y le indicó a Snape que lo hiciera en una silla que estaba a su derecha. De cara frente al fuego, Voldemort suspiró otra vez. Snape desconcertado con su silencio decidió romperlo y darle noticias que le agradarían, y así ponía en marcha el plan que habían convenido con Dumbledore.

_ He estado hace unos momentos con Dumbledore y…

_ ¿Cómo está?_ lo interrumpió el hombre.

_ ¿Quién? ¿Dumbledore?_ dijo Snape desconcertado sin poder creer que le estuviera preguntando por la salud del anciano.

_ ¡No! ¡Ania! ¿Cómo está? ¿Los idiotas no le hicieron daño?_ dijo Voldemort que se veía preocupado.

_ ¡Ah! No, ella está bien_ dijo Snape sorprendido por el camino que había tomado la conversación.

Voldemort suspiró aliviado y se movió en el sillón mientras murmuraba: "menos mal". Había estado muy preocupado por ella. Luego volvió a hundirse en el silencio dejando a Snape perplejo. Éste por su parte pensaba con profundo terror que el hombre había averiguado a través de Becca lo que pasaba entre él y Ania. Pero al prolongarse el silencio decidió salir pronto del paso.

_ Ella está un poco triste, por la traición de su amiga_ dijo Snape mirándolo de reojo.

_ Sé cómo se siente_ fue el comentario de Voldemort.

Snape comenzó a temblar entero, trató de controlarse y mantener su expresión neutra pero fue en vano…pensaba que lo había averiguado todo e iba a pagar por ello. Pero se equivocaba.

_ Nunca voy a olvidar que todos me abandonaron cuando más los necesitaba_ dijo entonces Voldemort con un brillo de furia en sus ojos.

Severus aunque más aliviado no se atrevió a responder. El silencio entonces volvió a reinar en la pequeña habitación.

_ ¿Y… la otra chica entonces…?_ balbuceó Snape sin saber si seguir hablando o no. Dumbledore le había dicho que averiguara qué había pasado con la muchacha y los demás pero el Señor Oscuro estaba con poco ánimo de hablar.

_ Recibió su castigo, al igual que su madre y los otros_ dijo Voldemort con el ceño fruncido. Pero su pensamiento se había desviado rápidamente de ellos…

_ Escuché que secuestraron a un Weasley _ siguió Snape con cautela devolviendo al otro hombre a la realidad.

_ Sí, aunque todavía no he decidido qué hacer con él_ dijo Voldemort y volvió a sumergirse en el silencio. Snape se quedó más tranquilo, al menos eso quería decir que Charlie estaba vivo. Ania se pondría contenta cuando lo supiera.

_ Si me permite opinar, yo creo que debería…_ siguió Snape pero lo interrumpió el otro hombre.

_ ¿Sabrá cocinar?

_ ¿Quién? ¿Charlie Weasley?_ dijo desconcertado. No entendía nada.

_ No, Severus. ¡Qué distraído estás! Estoy hablando de "ella"_ dijo molesto Voldemort.

Snape lo miró con los ojos como platos… era la conversación más extraña que había tenido con ese sujeto en toda su vida. Voldemort no lo escuchaba, parecía distraído y ausente.

_ Ah… pues… no lo sé_ balbuceó incómodo. No entendía para qué quería saber si Ania sabía cocinar o no.

_ Mmmmmm sería más conveniente que supiera… Estoy cansado de pasar hambre._ dijo entonces Voldemort dejando Severus perplejo.

Lo que pasaba era que no entendía ese nuevo rumbo de la conversación ni porqué era relevante las cualidades culinarias de Ania. A no ser que… ¡pero era una locura! A no ser que estuviera planeando conservar a Ania a su lado. Pensaba el profesor. Entonces comenzó a ver más claro, Lucius no se había equivocado.

Voldemort se volvió a sumergir en un silencio pensativo mientras que Snape no sabía cómo continuar con lo que había planeado con Dumbledore. Aparte que la conducta del hombre lo tenía perplejo y preocupado. De pronto Voldemort se paró y se acercó a un pequeño espejo roto que estaba apoyado sobre un estante.

_ ¿Crees que estoy muy viejo?_ le preguntó mientras observaba su rostro y lo palpaba con una mano. Snape se quedó otra vez sin saber qué decir… No tenía idea de qué edad tendría ese hombre pero pensó que al menos le llevaba diez años a él. Y menos entendía por qué le preguntaba eso a él.

_ Bueno… ehhhhh…

_ He recuperado este último tiempo algunos de mis rasgos… y tengo muy pocas arrugas. ¿Me veo joven?_ prosiguió el hombre.

_ Se ve bien, mi señor_ dijo Snape tratando de mantenerse serio.

_ Gracias, Severus. Sabes… nunca he tenido problema para atraer a las mujeres pero… ella es tan joven…._ susurró Voldemort mientras se retiraba del espejo. No parecía darse cuenta de lo que decía… estaba un poco ensimismado.

Snape se debatía en una lucha interior, por un lado le molestaba profundamente el hecho de que ese hombre pensara en Ania de esa forma, con intenciones serias y perdurables. Pero por otro lado su pensamiento más práctico le decía que estaba entendiendo mal las cosas, que era imposible que Voldemort pensara así de ella especialmente porque iba en contra de todos sus ideales. ¡Era una muggle! ¡No podía ser cierto… estaba interpretando mal todo!, pensaba el profesor.

Voldemort se volvió a sentar en el sillón y miró al otro hombre.

_ ¿La conoces bien?_ dijo el hombre oscuro.

_ Ammmm… yo… más o menos_ balbuceó Snape poniéndose nervioso.

_ ¿Conoces sus gustos?

Severus no respondió de inmediato porque no comprendió la pregunta. ¿De qué gustos habla? Pensó desconcertado. No podía creer que estuviera manteniendo esa conversación con Voldemort. Éste se dio cuenta de su confusión.

_Me refiero a que si sabes qué le gusta hacer… u otras cosas…

_ Eeeehhhh bueno… enseñó un tiempo Estudios Muggles, y es profesora suplente en esa materia_ dijo Snape mientras pensaba… ¡Por Merlín, nunca lo he visto tan interesado en alguien! ¡Ni siquiera le había preguntado por su medalla o lo que planeaba Dumbledore! De lo único que quería hablar Voldemort era de esa mujer.

_ ¡Oh! ¡Una profesora!... interesante…._ dijo el hombre oscuro. Severus no comprendió porqué le resultaba interesante pero igual no preguntó. Toda aquella extraña entrevista le parecía irreal. Hubo un breve silencio…

_ ¿Podrías averiguar todo lo que puedas sobre ella? Ya sabes, sus gustos, intereses… Pero nadie debe saberlo, Severus, NADIE_ dijo entonces Voldemort.

_ ¡Oh! Claro, mi señor_ dijo perplejo

_ No quiero quedar como un estúpido cuando esté frente a ella. Podría utilizar esa información para mi propio provecho_ dijo Voldemort.

Snape volvió a sentir que no entendía nada. ¡¿De qué demonios habla ahora?! Pensó exasperado.

_ ¿Piensa que ella se opondrá a devolverle… lo que es suyo? ¿Piensa en retenerla en el calabozo?_ preguntó Snape.

_ ¡No, por Merlín, Severus! ¿Qué dices? ¡No voy a encerrarla en un calabozo!_ dijo molesto Voldemort.

Snape volvió a sentirse confundido. ¿Para qué demonios entonces quería saber sobre sus gustos personales? ¿Qué tenía que ver todo eso con el asunto de la medalla? La verdad es que nada tenía que ver ya que Voldemort se había olvidado por completo de su medalla, y fue hasta ese momento en que la nombró que el hombre recordó su existencia.

_ No, no creo que se oponga a darme mi medalla _ prosiguió el hombre oscuro._ ¿Todavía la tiene, no? ¿El viejo no ha puesto sus manos encima de ella?

_ No, no… Dumbledore no la ha tocado. La mujer aún la tiene en su poder, según tengo entendido._ explicó Snape.

La pequeña preocupación momentánea que tuvo Voldemort se desvaneció y volvió a sumergirse en el silencio. Mientras que Snape se sorprendió de que no preguntara más sobre la medalla. Además que no se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que entre ellos se nombraba el objeto. La conducta de "su señor" cada vez le resultaba más extraña y fuera de lugar.

_ Disculpe, mi señor, pero no comprendo para qué quiere saber sobre los gustos de ella…_ dijo Snape pero se arrepintió al instante. Voldemort lo miró con su habitual mirada fría, la misma que empleaba cuando no le gustaba algo. Había metido la pata.

_ No te incumbe, Severus, limítate a averiguarlo_ dijo entonces y se paró de golpe. Snape lo imitó.

_Ya es muy tarde… Te he llamado para que cumplas con esta orden tan simple. Quiero que averigües todo lo posible sobre ella y que me des informes casi diarios. ¿Has comprendido?_ dijo Voldemort.

_ Sí… sí, mi señor_ dijo Snape mientras inclinaba la cabeza en señal de respeto.

_ Bien… ya puedes retirarte.

El profesor se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Acababa de bajar las escaleras y estaba por salir a la calle cuando Voldemort lo llamó.

_ ¡Espera, Severus!_ le dijo desde la otra punta de la escalera.

_ ¿Sí? ¿Mi señor?

_ ¿Puedes conseguirme su fotografía?_ dijo Voldemort.

_ ¡Ah! Ehhh sí, claro_ dijo sorprendido.

_ Bien… bien… ahora vete. Y no te olvides de traerme noticias a menudo._ dijo Voldemort y se perdió en la oscuridad.

Snape salió a la calle y se desapareció. Ya en las puertas de Hogwarts y mientras caminaba hacia el colegio decidió despertar a Dumbledore. Sabía que era muy tarde pero seguramente el anciano querría escuchar las noticias. Estaba totalmente perplejo por la extraña entrevista. Voldemort no lo había llamado para darle órdenes con respecto a nuevos planes para recuperar su medalla. Tampoco deseaba noticias de lo que había pasado luego del ataque de sus hombres, ni de lo que planeaba hacer Dumbledore. Ni siquiera comunicarle alguna decisión sobre Charlie Weasley. Lo único que quería Voldemort era que le hablara de Ania y que averiguara todo lo posible sobre ella. Nunca lo había visto tan interesado en una mujer, tan preocupado por su aspecto y por si iba a gustarle o no a la chica. Algo que dedujo de sus palabras. ¡Hasta le había pedido que consiguiera su fotografía!

El profesor subió rápidamente las escaleras de mármol y se dirigió a la dirección del colegio. Los pasillos estaban oscuros pero él caminaba a paso rápido con el conocimiento del lugar que le habían dado los años. Ya en el despacho del director llamó a la puerta insistentemente. Era evidente que Dumbledore no lo esperaba y se había acostado. Luego de unos diez minutos el anciano le abrió, vestido con un camisón blanquísimo y un gorro de dormir. Al ver su cara se alteró un poco y lo dejó pasar. El lugar estaba silencioso. Cuando cerró la puerta tras él, Dumbledore al fin habló.

_ ¡Por Merlín, Severus, no te quedes callado y dime qué pasa!

_ He traído noticias muy importantes…

_ ¡Oh, no! No me digas que le ha pasado algo a Charlie Weasley_ dijo preocupado Dumbledore mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio. Todos los cuadros que estaban en la pared parecieron despertar y escuchaban con curiosidad.

_ No… no… Weasley está bien_ aclaró el profesor para darle tranquilidad.

_ ¡Ahhh menos mal! _ Suspiró el hombre y agregó_ ¿Entonces?...

_ No va a creerlo pero…_ titubeó Snape sin saber cómo continuar.

_ ¡Dime de una vez por todas que pasa, Severus!_ exigió Dumbledore que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

_ El Señor Oscuro… está enamorado_ dijo Snape y Dumbledore se quedó estupefacto.

_ ¡¿Qué?!


	34. Sospechas:

34_ Sospechas:

Cuando su profesor de pociones le dio la nueva noticia Dumbledore, por primera vez en su vida no le creyó. El noble anciano que siempre creía que el amor atravesaba cuanta barrera le saliera en su camino, esta vez rió con la noticia. Porque simplemente, tratándose de Voldemort, era tan inverosímil que pensó que Snape le estaba gastando una broma.

Entonces el director se sentó en una silla y comenzó a reír, sin poder parar. Luego se quitó su sombrero de dormir para secarse las lágrimas que habían aparecido en sus claros ojos. El profesor Snape por su parte se quedó perplejo ante la actitud del anciano. No rió con él sino que su expresión se tornó dura, seria, de incredulidad. Dumbledore lo notó y su sonrisa vaciló un poco hasta extenderse definitivamente.

_ No sé de qué ríe…_ dijo con frialdad Snape.

_ Es que… ¡¿No es una broma, Severus?!_ dijo Dumbledore, su expresión seguía siendo de incredulidad.

_ ¡Por supuesto que no!_ dijo el profesor Snape_ ¡Le estoy diciendo la verdad!

_ Espera un momento… entonces creo que escuché mal_ dijo Dumbledore poniéndose serio.

_ No escuchó mal. Yo tampoco lo creería si alguien me lo hubiera dicho, pero lo he visto, he observado su comportamiento y estoy seguro de lo que le digo._ se explicó el profesor.

Dumbledore lo miró con los ojos como platos, se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. ¡No podía creerlo!

_ Pero… pero… entonces… ¿de quién está enamorado?_ dijo Dumbledore. Por un momento pensó en Bellatrix Lestrange, en el pasado habían llegado a él rumores de un amorío entre ellos pero nunca pudo comprobarlos.

_ De Ania_ dijo el profesor con disgusto.

Entonces Dumbledore, que se esperaba cualquier respuesta menos esa, se quedó estupefacto. Por un momento no pudo articular ni una palabra.

_ No puede ser, Severus. Ania no tiene magia, va en contra de todas sus ideas_ dijo Dumbledore que empezó a creer que su profesor se equivocaba.

_ Lo sé… yo tampoco lo creí en un principio pero estará de acuerdo conmigo cuando sepa de los detalles de la entrevista que acabo de tener con él._ replicó Snape.

Dumbledore entonces se quedó callado mientras que el profesor Snape le hablaba de cada una de las palabras pronunciadas por Voldemort, de su comportamiento y al fin de sus extrañas órdenes.

_ Para lo único que me llamó esta noche, a esa hora tan inusual, fue para ordenarme que averiguara cosas sobre ella. ¡Y hasta me pidió que le consiguiera una fotografía!_ concluyó Snape cuando en el horizonte comenzaba a amanecer.

_ ¡Por Merlín! Creo que… tienes razón… jamás imaginé que él podría…_ balbuceó Dumbledore.

_ No sé qué voy a hacer…_ suspiró Snape mientras se sentaba. Colocó los codos en las piernas y apoyó su cabeza en las manos. Su cabello ocultó su expresión de derrota y preocupación que lo embargaba.

_ Esto lo complica todo_ fue el comentario de Dumbledore. El hecho de que Voldemort estuviera enamorado ya no le daba gracia. No se imaginaba lo que era capaz de hacer este hombre por conseguir algo muy anhelado. El peligro que corría Ania se incrementó con este acontecimiento. Hubo un largo silencio en el cual los dos hombres se sumergieron en sus pensamientos.

_ Creo que deberíamos dormir un poco_ dijo entonces el director al darse cuenta que ya aclaraba el horizonte.

El profesor Snape entonces se levantó y sin discutir se dirigió hacia la puerta del despacho. Necesitaba dormir al menos unas horas para poder pensar mejor en cómo debería actuar desde ahora. Al verlo abrir la puerta el anciano recordó algo… Snape también estaba enamorado de Ania.

_ Lo siento mucho_ le dijo con auténtico pesar. El profesor sólo lo miró y luego salió del lugar dejando a Dumbledore con sus problemas.

El noble anciano pensó que todo se complicaba, y no se equivocaba, con un Voldemort capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por tener a su lado a Ania y un espía enamorado de la misma mujer. Las posibilidades de que algo saliera mal se multiplicaban. Y todavía estaba el asunto de la medalla maldita. Debía destruirla pronto, antes de que cayera en sus manos. Le había dado vueltas al asunto en su cabeza y no conseguía dar con la respuesta. Necesitaba encontrar una manera de que Ania abriera la medalla. Destruirla sería más fácil, pero necesitaba abrir esa medalla con magia. Magia que ella no poseía.

Los días siguientes Dumbledore y el profesor Snape tuvieron varias reuniones como esta. Debían cambiar todas las estrategias que habían decidido llevar a cabo. Con este nuevo descubrimiento tenían que andar con mucho más cuidado. Lo primero que decidieron, y los dos estuvieron de acuerdo, es que nada iban a decirle a Ania. Primero que nada porque el ánimo de la chica ya estaba muy decaído como para sumarle otro motivo de tristeza y preocupación. Ambos hombres la querían demasiado como para causarle más pesares. Dumbledore la veía como una hija y Snape tenía serias intenciones con respecto a ella y su futuro.

Lo segundo fue más complejo, Snape debía conseguir la foto de Ania sin que esta sospechara su destino. Ambos hombres pensaron al principio que sería fácil, sin embargo fue algo bastante engorroso. Ania no tenía ánimos de ver a nadie y mucho menos de que le sacaran una foto. Así que Snape tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Tonks por lo tanto tuvo que revelarle el secreto de Voldemort. La bruja lo tomó a risas al principio pero después, al ver que era verdad, se aterrorizó. Estuvo entonces de acuerdo con Snape, nada debían decirle a Ania. Eso sólo conseguiría asustarla más.

El mismo día en que Snape le reveló la verdad, Tonks vio a Ania caminando cerca del lago y decidió hablar con ella, de paso ver si podía conseguir que se sacara una foto.

_ ¡Ania, espera!_ le gritó al verla caminar ya más lejos. La chica se dio vuelta y sonrió. El aprecio que tenía por ella había crecido con la traición de su otra amiga. Tonks jamás le hubiera hecho lo que hizo Becca. También con el pasar de los días las ganas de charlar con su amiga habían crecido.

_ ¡Tonks! No sabía que estabas en el colegio_ le dijo con una sonrisa, al verla ya cerca.

_Sí, he venido a charlar contigo un rato. Quería saber cómo estabas._ dijo la bruja.

_ Bien… supongo…_ suspiró Ania con tristeza.

_ ¿Te enteraste lo de Charlie? Dumbledore me dijo que está bien… ¡Es un gran alivio!_ dijo Tonks.

_ Sí… ¡Lamento tanto que todo haya tenido que pasar así!_ dijo Ania y entonces, sin poder contenerse, comenzó a llorar.

_ Calma… él estará bien_ dijo su amiga tratando de consolarla mientras la abrazaba con afecto.

_ Todo fue mi culpa…

_ ¡No! ¡No fue tu culpa! ¿Cómo ibas a saber que esa… esa idiota… iba a traicionarte?_ dijo con furia contenida.

Ania no contesto, trató de calmarse un poco y cuando lo logró ambas se sentaron debajo del gran haya que estaba frente al lago.

_ Nadie sabe qué hará "él" con Charlie. Todo es un misterio_ dijo Ania cuando pudo hablar._ Dumbledore me lo dijo.

_ Sí… a mí también. Yo creo que va a intentar intercambiarlo por algo. Lo usará como carnada para atraparte.

_ Sí, todos me dicen lo mismo. Pero Vol… Voldemort no ha dicho nada aún_ dijo Ania y agregó luego de una breve reflexión_ No comprendo su silencio.

Hubo un breve silencio en el cual ambas chicas se quedaron en compañía de sus propios pensamientos. En un momento Tonks miró a Ania de reojo.

_ ¿Todavía tienes "esa cosa"?_ dijo Tonks_ Dumbledore no nos habló más de ello… no sé por qué…

_ ¿Esto?_ dijo Ania mientras sacaba la medalla de debajo de su túnica.

_ Sí…_ dijo Tonks separándose un poco. Realmente le causaba repulsión el solo verla.

_ Mmmmm sólo me ha dado malas noticias._ dijo Ania sin saber si revelarle la verdad a su amiga o no. Dumbledore le había dicho que no se lo mencionara a nadie. Luego de pensarlo continuó_ La única que puede destruirla soy yo… la única manera de destruirla es mediante magia… y como yo no tengo…

_ Ya veo el problema_ dijo Tonks que se sintió derrotada. Ahora entendía el silencio del director.

Hubo otro breve silencio…

_ ¿Cómo andan las cosas con Snape?_ le dijo de pronto cambiando de tema para levantar un poco su ánimo. Ania se sorprendió y se puso colorada.

_ ¿Qué cosas?_ balbuceó incómoda.

_ Ya sabes_ le dijo Tonks mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Ania le sonrió divertida. No tenía idea cómo se había enterado Tonks.

_ Mejor… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

_ Bueno basta decir que después de ver lo desesperado que estaba cuando te atacaron… me di cuenta de todo. Ya a la Orden del Fénix habían llegado algunos rumores pero no sabía si creerlos o no_ explicó Tonks y luego agregó_ Sirius lo tomó mal…

_ ¡Sirius! Hace mucho tiempo que no sé nada de él._ dijo con tristeza Ania. Lamentaba haber perdido su amistad, el hombre ni siquiera le escribía.

_No te preocupes. Ya se le pasará_ dijo Tonks y agregó_ entre todos los hombres que has conocido últimamente… ¿Tenías que elegir a Snape? ¿Por qué? Recuerdo que se llevaban muy mal.

Ania se rió un poco con el comentario porque sus razones tenía. Luego le explicó a su amiga el cambio de sentimientos que habían tenido ambos y cómo se habían presentado. Admiraba profundamente a Snape ya que la había protegido todo ese tiempo arriesgando su vida en un montón de ocasiones, algo que muy pocos harían, y con la traición de su amiga Becca valoraba más aún este hecho. Confiaba en él tanto que creía que la conocía como nadie, al igual que ella a él. La desafortunada pelea que habían tenido les había servido para darse cuenta que no soportaban estar separados. Se querían demasiado. Luego del ataque de los mortífagos, el profesor Snape la había ido a ver y habían estado hablando durante mucho tiempo. Decidieron que a pesar de todo iban a estar juntos… en secreto claro.

_ No iba a mencionártelo pero… vengo de hablar con él_ dijo en un momento Tonks.

_ ¿Ah, sí?_ se sorprendió Ania.

_ Sí, quiere conseguir una fotografía tuya pero no se anima a decírtelo_ se rió Tonks, actuando admirablemente.

_ ¡Por eso quería la foto!_ se rió Ania sin poder creerlo._ Me ha estado molestando estos días para que pose junto a otras personas…

_ Sí, lo mencionó. ¿Le dijiste que no fuera pesado? ¿Por qué no te sacaste una?_ se rió Tonks.

_ Porque no tenía ganas… ¡Me lo hubiera dicho! No me molesta si es para él_ dijo Ania.

Entonces Tonks le sacó una foto a Ania y así Snape pudo conseguir la bendita fotografía que le reclamaba Voldemort cada vez que lo veía. En esos días el profesor Snape fue a ver a menudo a Voldemort en su mansión oscura, ya que este se negaba a ir a la de Malfoy donde estaba el cuartel general de los mortífagos, porque le gustaba estar solo. A pesar de que ya se había recuperado por completo. Así que el profesor, por más que el asunto le pareciera ridículo y no le gustara nada, iba a hablarle de los gustos de Ania y sus costumbres. Nada importante pero Voldemort se veía interesado en cada pequeño detalle de ella, por lo cual cada vez que lo veía Severus estaba más y más convencido de que no se equivocaba.

Cada vez que veía a Voldemort, el profesor Snape sentía como si estuviera en la cuerda floja, un movimiento en falso y la ira del hombre oscuro explotaría con la fuerza de una bomba atómica. Sin embargo no fue gracias a Voldemort lo que al final llevó a Snape a perder el equilibrio sino a uno de sus mortífagos. Dolohov había descubierto la verdad y las consecuencias estaban a punto de estallar.

El hecho se remontaba a tiempo atrás cuando el mortífago había visto a Snape con una mujer en la calle. Se había enterado que los demás sabían que estaba en pareja con alguien, debido al incidente en su propia casa, pero ninguno tenía idea de quién podía ser la chica. Extrañado de que el orgulloso hombre no hablara con nadie del tema ni tampoco presentado a su compañera, el incidente más que olvidarlo lo tenía siempre presente. Cuando participó en la captura de Ania en el bosque, al verla se quedó de piedra ya que advirtió que era muy parecida a la mujer que había visto junto a Snape. ¿Y si esa mujer fuera Ania? Con semejante duda estuvo varios días sin decirle a nadie hasta que decidió ir a la casa de Malfoy, que era el que conocía más al profesor, para sacar en claro algo.

Por suerte encontró al hombre solo en casa que lo invitó a pasar a su estudio mientras un elfo les alcanzaba unas bebidas. Dolohov pensó que Lucius vivía muy bien ya que era costumbre encontrarlo durmiendo sin nada que hacer, su esposa se encargaba de los asuntos importantes y la servidumbre de los demás.

_ ¿A qué se debe tu visita, Dolohov?_ le dijo Malfoy mientras le alcanzaba un vaso con whisky de fuego.

_ A lo mismo de siempre_ fingió el otro hombre._ Quería saber cómo siguen los asuntos del Señor Oscuro.

_ Igual… no ha dado órdenes de ningún tipo._ suspiró Malfoy._ Seguimos alimentando al idiota de Weasley que está en el calabozo y él aún no sabe qué hacer con el muchacho. O al menos no nos ha informado nada.

_ Mmmmm está un poco ausente estos días._ comentó Dolohov.

_ Sí, pero sospecho que algo trama porque Severus se ha reunido con él todos los días desde el ataque frustrado._ dijo Lucius.

El otro hombre lo miró de reojo, le preocupaba mucho esta información. Snape participaba demasiado en las decisiones del Señor Oscuro y eso no le gustaba.

_ ¿Ah, sí? ¿No sabes por qué?_ dijo entonces.

_ No, y eso que he intentado averiguarlo pero Severus me dijo que era secreto._ dijo Lucius con frustración y agregó_ deben estar negociando con el viejo.

Dolohov creyó que su hipótesis era acertada, seguramente negociaban la liberación del chico con Dumbledore pero le preocupaba que Voldemort pusiera su confianza en ese hombre… ¿y si todo era una farsa?

_ Snape al fin tiene trabajo que hacer. Normalmente nosotros somos los que actuamos mientras él se queda encerrado en el maldito castillo._ se quejó el hombre, nunca le había gustado Snape.

_ Sí, es muy injusto_ opinó Malfoy.

_ Ahora con tanto trabajo supongo que no tendrá tiempo para perder en esa mujer… ya sabes._ largó Dolohov con la intención de hacer hablar a Lucius. Tuvo suerte.

_ Sí… Ahora que mencionas el tema, los otros días le pregunté cómo se llamaba_ dijo Lucius frunciendo el entrecejo. El otro hombre lo miró expectante.

_ ¿Qué te respondió?

_ Nada… se puso a hablar de sus obligaciones en el colegio.

_ ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso?_ se sorprendió Dolohov.

_ Sólo quería cambiar de tema. No entiendo por qué no me dice quién es… con Narcisa sospechamos que se trata de una sangre sucia y por eso le da vergüenza presentarla._ opinó Lucius y agregó luego de pensarlo_ Hay algo raro en todo eso, nunca me había negado la confianza.

Dolohov pensó igual, todo el tema era muy extraño. Había algo más… Hubo un breve silencio entre los dos hasta que Malfoy, luego de servirse otro trago, continuó.

_ Sé que no debería inmiscuirme en sus asuntos pero los otros días le mande una carta a Draco para que me dijera si alguna mujer lo visitaba en el colegio.

_ Eres terrible, Lucius_ rió Dolohov. No podía creer que Lucius llevara a cabo esas pesquisas.

_ ¡¿Qué?! Me interesa saber quién es…_ dijo Malfoy y agregó_ de todos modos no pude sacar nada en claro porque Draco asegura que nadie de afuera lo visita y no puedo imaginarme que salga con algunas de las viejas profesoras. ¿Las has visto? ¡Son horribles!

Aquella información asustó a Dolohov que empezó a atar cabos y así descubrió la verdad, para desgracia de todos. Se puso pálido como la cera y se levantó de pronto.

_ Me tengo que ir… ¿Crees que el Señor Oscuro este en su casa ahora?_ dijo entonces.

_ Sí, siempre está ahí_ dijo Malfoy confundido por la actitud repentina del otro hombre._ Nunca sale, que yo sepa…

Entonces Dolohov caminó hacia la puerta de salida y estaba por salir cuando se devolvió. Tenía que averiguar algo más.

_ ¿Recuerdas cuando esa muggle que busca el Señor Oscuro desapareció unas semanas antes de ir a Hogwarts?_ preguntó.

_ Sí… ¿Por qué?_ dijo Malfoy sorprendido.

_ ¿Nunca averiguaron en donde estuvo todo ese tiempo?

_ Sí, Severus dijo que estaba con Dumbledore pero no sabía exactamente dónde.

_ Pero… eso dijo él. ¿Ustedes nunca tuvieron una prueba de ello?

_ No, claro… ¿Por qué?

_ Por nada… yo sólo… _ balbuceó Dolohov y agregó_ debo irme.

_ Está bien, cuando haya noticias te escribo_ le gritó Lucius desde la puerta mientras el otro hombre salía de su casa.

El mortífago estaba eufórico… ¿Y si la mujer con la que lo habían visto fuera la chica muggle? ¿Y si Severus la ocultó de todos ellos, la protegió y le mintió al Señor Oscuro? Pensaba el hombre… y todavía más importante aún, concluyó, ¿y si Snape tenía una relación con la chica? Eso explicaba toda su conducta.

Dolohov llegó entonces a la conclusión de que Voldemort estaba siendo engañado por su espía al igual que todos ellos. Así que furioso por la supuesta traición de Snape se dirigió hacia la casa del hombre oscuro para revelarle todo lo que había averiguado.


	35. El secreto:

35_ El secreto:

Lord Voldemort se encontraba en la pequeña habitación del segundo piso mirando una foto cuando advirtió que se acercaba alguien. Rápidamente guardó su nuevo tesoro en el bolsillo interno de su túnica y se paró. Nagini que estaba a sus pies siseó molesta, se deslizó por el piso y salió de la habitación. Ya en la escalera advirtió al hombre oscuro que había un intruso en la puerta. En ese mismo momento tocaron la puerta de entrada.

Bajó las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido y miró por una rendija de una ventana. Al principio había pensado que podría ser Snape, algo que le agradó, últimamente esperaba sus visitas con ansias. Pero no era Snape sino otro de sus mortífagos, Dolohov. Su presencia le sorprendió bastante. Agarró su varita y abrió la puerta.

_ ¿Mi señor?_ dijo el hombre al entrar. No había visto a Voldemort ya que este estaba semi oculto detrás de una columna.

_ Dolohov… ¿Qué se te ofrece?_ dijo el hombre oscuro poniéndose a la vista.

_ Le traigo información que debería conocer, mi señor_ dijo el hombre desviando su mirada en señal de respeto… y temor.

_ ¿Información sobre qué?_ dijo sorprendido.

_ Sobre Severus Snape_ dijo Dolohov con valentía.

Voldemort ya totalmente intrigado le hizo una seña a su mortífago para que lo siguiera escaleras arriba. Siempre le gustaba hablar en la pequeña habitación, donde se sentía más seguro de que nadie iba a escucharlo. Además que le había puesto encantamientos.

Al llegar allí el hombre oscuro se sentó en su sillón de siempre frente a la chimenea, que para variar estaba apagada ya que no necesitaba el calor, su cuerpo ya casi funcionaba normalmente. Luego le señaló a Dolohov una silla a su derecha donde éste se sentó.

_ Ya puedes hablar… ¿De qué se trata esa información?_ dijo el hombre oscuro.

_ Snape nos ha mentido a todos…_ comenzó diciendo Dolohov y Voldemort frunció el ceño de ira.

Luego y durante la siguiente hora le contó lo que había descubierto, sus sospechas fundadas y la conclusión a la que había llegado. Voldemort apenas si podía creerlo, se paseaba por la habitación de un lado a otro furioso. En su mano derecha sostenía su varita y de vez en cuando de esta salían algunas chispas doradas. El odio que sentía hacia Snape era indescriptible… le había mentido y había ocultado en su propia casa a Ania… a "su" Ania.

_ Entonces me dices que estás seguro que "ella" estuvo todas esas semanas en casa de Snape…_ dijo Voldemort y agregó con ira_ ¡Maldita sea!

_ Así es, mi señor, y… hay algo más… _ titubeó Dolohov sin saber si seguir o no. La furia de Voldemort era inmensa y no estaba seguro cómo iba a tomar lo siguiente…

_ ¿Qué cosa?_ dijo el hombre oscuro poniéndose tenso.

_ La mujer mugg… digo… "ella"_ se corrigió Dolohov al ver la expresión de Voldemort. El señor oscuro no iba a permitirle usar ese término.

_ ¿Sí?_ lo animó el otro hombre.

_ Ella está con Snape_ dijo Dolohov. Voldemort sin embargo no entendió.

_ ¡Ya sé que está con Snape! ¡Vive en el castillo, igual que él y muchos más!_ dijo molesto creyendo que su mortífago le estaba tomando el pelo.

_ No… no… me refiero a que ellos dos… tienen una relación amorosa_ dijo Dolohov con un tono de voz extraño, como si le estuviera explicando a un niño pequeño.

Voldemort se quedó de piedra, no reaccionó en absoluto ya que estaba estupefacto. Blanco como el papel se quedó mirando a su mortífago. Éste pensó que no lo había escuchado y estuvo a punto de repetir lo que había dicho pero el hombre oscuro habló.

_ ¡¿Qué?!_ dijo mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón.

_ Que son pareja_ dijo Dolohov y comenzó a explicarle cómo lo había descubierto.

El señor oscuro por primera vez en su vida se quedó mudo de la impresión. Sabía que su mortífago no le mentía… sabía que todo era cierto. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar descontroladamente y su varita cayó al piso. Desvió la mirada de su mortífago y se llevó una mano al pecho como si algo le doliera. Dolohov se asustó mucho porque pensó que a "su señor" le estaba dando un ataque cardíaco.

_ ¿Se encuentra bien?_ dijo el hombre y agregó al no recibir respuesta_ ¿Mi señor?

Voldemort entonces lo miró a los ojos y Dolohov pudo ver que algo grave le pasaba. Se aterrorizó con el pensamiento absurdo de que Voldemort iba a morirse de un ataque al corazón como un vulgar muggle.

_ ¿Pasa algo? ¿Quiere que le traiga un vaso con agua?_ titubeó Dolohov sin saber qué hacer.

_ Sí… por favor_ susurró el señor oscuro.

Entonces el mortífago se paró y casi voló escaleras abajo. Ni se le ocurrió conjurar el agua, estaba desesperado y no atinó a hacer nada coherente. Por otro lado Voldemort intentaba recuperar el control que había perdido al recibir la noticia. Estaba devastado. No le dolía el pecho pero luchaba contra sus emociones que peleaban por emerger. Su rostro blanco como el papel se había empapado de sudor y sus ojos estaban mojados.

Por suerte para cuando Dolohov regresó con el vaso con agua ya había recuperado el control y se paseaba por la habitación. Decir que estaba furioso es decir poco… estaba más que furioso. Y había recuperado el control gracias a una duda. Dolohov le había relatado un montón de hechos que le llevaban a la misma conclusión pero no tenía pruebas de ello.

_ Aquí tiene, mi señor. ¿Ya está mejor?_ dijo el mortífago. Voldemort tomó el vaso con agua que le ofrecía y se lo tomó entero, luego pensó que más que agua necesitaba un whisky de fuego.

_ Sí… Dolohov, entiendo a las conclusiones que has llegado pero no tienes prueba de ello, ¿no?_ dijo Voldemort.

_ No…_ balbuceó Dolohov sin poder creer la testarudez de "su señor" y luego agregó_ pero estoy seguro que todo conduce a la verdad…

_ Verdad que aún no sabemos_ lo cortó el hombre.

El mortífago ya no se atrevió a discutir, la voz del hombre oscuro sonaba peligrosamente suave. Luego de unos momentos de silencio y luego de dar unas cuantas vueltas alrededor de la habitación, Voldemort volvió a hablar.

_ Hay una única manera de resolver esto_ dijo entonces, Dolohov lo miró sorprendido._ Una única manera de saber la verdad.

_ ¿Piensa llamar a Snape?

_ No, si es u traidor es mejor que no sepa nada de que ha sido descubierto_ se explicó Voldemort.

Luego se detuvo frente a Dolohov y le dio una orden.

_ Ve y busca a Blair, dile que la quiero ver de inmediato junto a su hija._ dijo Voldemort_ Rebecca Blair es la única persona que puede saber la verdad.

Dolohov se sorprendió de que a él no se le hubiera ocurrido tal cosa, había olvidado por completo a la mocosa Blair.

_ Sí, mi señor_ dijo y se retiró de la mansión.

Voldemort se quedó entonces solo junto a sus pensamientos. Si todo era verdad iba a matar a Snape… lentamente.

Becca estaba sola tomando un té amargo parada en la cocina de su casa cuando apareció Dolohov. No había podido volver a Hogwarts y pensaba que jamás vería de nuevo el castillo. Su familia la trataba como a un mueble más de la casa y en los pocos momentos que le dirigían la palabra sólo era para lanzarle reproches. Le habían echado la culpa de todo. Era culpa de ella que el señor oscuro los hubiera dejado de lado, además de que cuando su madre volvió a su casa luego del castigo de Voldemort, ella y su esposo torturaron a su hija sin piedad. Así que la chica ya se había arrepentido de todo lo que había pasado, había sufrido las consecuencias y pensaba que ya nada podía empeorar. Pero se equivocaba.

Cuando escuchó el fastidioso timbre muggle, que de paso estaba roto y sólo funcionaba por magia, ni pensó en salir de la cocina. Si era un invitado sus padres preferían que ella no apareciera y la regla era que debía esconderse para que nadie la viera. Pero esa vez su madre entró a la cocina para buscarla y apenas Becca escuchó que Voldemort quería hablar con ellas intuyó que su situación estaba por empeorar. Pero ya nada tenía para perder así que siguió a su altiva madre con una valentía que no había tenido nunca.

_ ¿Qué quiere el Señor Oscuro, Dolohov?_ escuchó cómo su padre le preguntaba al mortífago cuando entró a la sala. Estaba preocupado.

_ Hablar con tu hija_ dijo de manera cortante el mortífago. No le agradaba ese hombre.

_ ¿Y para qué quiere ver a mi esposa?_ dijo mientras miraba como ella y su hija se acercaban.

_ No sé… creo que nada.

El señor Blair suspiro de alivio, gesto que no escapó a la atención de su inteligente hija. Ni siquiera preguntó por ella, ni se preocupó en lo más mínimo por lo que le haría Voldemort. Sólo le interesaba su esposa y Rebecca lo sabía. Su familia no la quería y eso no iba a cambiar. La chica entonces pensó en Ania y en sus amigas de Hogwarts, los únicos seres a los cuales alguna vez les había importado y ella había sacrificado todo por esa familia que ni siquiera la quería. ¡Cómo se arrepentía ahora de sus decisiones!

Luego de cinco minutos ya estaban camino a la mansión de Voldemort. Antes de entrar al lugar Rebecca tomó la decisión de no delatar a Ania en nada ni de hablar de sus asunto privados, si tenía que morir al menos iba a hacerlo por alguien que valiera la pena. Alguien al cual alguna vez le hubiera importado. Porque la chica realmente pensaba que en esa ocasión iba camino a su fin.

Voldemort recibió a las dos mujeres de pie en la misma habitación de siempre, estaba ansioso por saber la verdad y estaba a punto de descubrirla.

_ Permiso, mi señor_ dijo Dolohov al abrir la puerta. Fue el primero en entrar.

_ ¿Mi señor?_ susurró la señora Blair inclinando la cabeza. Su hija que entró detrás de ella a la habitación también inclinó su cabeza pero no dijo nada.

_ Te he mandado a llamar, Blair, porque necesito hacerle unas preguntas a tu hija_ dijo el hombre oscuro y luego dio unos pasos hacia Becca. Ésta atemorizada retrocedió.

_ Y más le vale responder con la verdad…_ agregó mientras la observaba. Becca miraba el piso. Luego ordenó._ Pueden retirarse.

Los dos adultos lo miraron sorprendidos pero no se atrevieron a contradecirlo así que salieron de la habitación. La señora Blair no quería irse, no porque le importara su hija, sino porque quería enterarse de lo que quería Voldemort y a Dolohov le pasaba lo mismo.

_ Quiero hacerte unas preguntas sobre Ania. Ella "era" tu amiga y seguramente tú sabes lo que necesito averiguar._ le dijo Voldemort.

_ "Es" mi amiga…_ lo corrigió Becca en un susurro.

_ ¿Qué dices?_ dijo el hombre oscuro desconcertado ya que no la escuchó bien.

_ Na… nada… nada_ tartamudeó Becca aterrada.

Voldemort no le dio importancia así que, luego de observarla un rato a su antojo, se sentó en el apoyabrazos del sillón. Su silencio se extendió un poco más ya que estaba pensando en otras cosas mientras miraba a la adolescente que temblaba frente a él.

_ ¿Crees que soy atractivo, Becca?_ le lanzó Voldemort.

La chica levantó su vista totalmente estupefacta por la pregunta. Sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa mientras pensaba a toda velocidad qué debía responder. Si le decía que sí, el hombre se daría cuenta que mentía; pero si le decía que no, seguramente le lanzaría un maleficio. Porque la verdad era que a Becca le parecía horrible Voldemort.

El hombre oscuro había sido un hombre muy atractivo en el pasado. Era físicamente atrayente y carismático. Se ganaba a las personas casi sin esfuerzo y si se lo proponía, sólo con una sonrisa y una mirada siempre conseguía lo que quería. Todo este conjunto de atractivos superficiales que tenía su persona se había incrementado en valor al aumentar su popularidad y su poder. Así que Voldemort jamás se había preocupado por su aspecto… hasta ahora. En la actualidad se daba cuenta de que había cambiado y que muy poco de ese hombre que fue en el pasado quedaba en él. Y no se equivocaba, el hombre oscuro en ese momento era extremadamente delgado, calvo y no tenía nariz. Ni hablar de las arrugas que le había traído la edad. Además que… para ser francos, su rostro parecía una mezcla de reptil con pescado y más que atraer a las personas, las espantaba.

_ Bueno… yo… yoo… ehhhh… yo… no se_ tartamudeó Becca mientras se ruborizaba y el temblor de su cuerpo se incrementaba. La inteligente chica de Ravenclaw no tenía idea qué decir ya que cualquier respuesta era incorrecta. Actuaba por instinto.

_ Mmmmmm_ susurró Voldemort mientras fruncía el ceño.

Becca se asustó un poco más así que pensó que debía responder francamente y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando el hombre habló, por suerte ya que si lo hubiera hecho su destino podría haber sido otro.

_ ¿Crees que a Ania podría gustarle?_ dijo el hombre, se veía preocupado.

La chica volvió a sorprenderse por la pregunta y más aún cuando al mirarlo a los ojos descubrió su secreto. No podía creerlo pero no había tiempo para analizarlo. Pensó en Ania y en el profesor Snape…

_ Buenoooo… no sé, a lo mejor sí_ mintió la chica mientras miraba otra vez el piso, tratando de controlar sus emociones para que el hombre no se diera cuenta.

Voldemort descubrió la mentira al instante y sus cejas se juntaron más en su rostro. Se dio cuenta de que ella sabía algo.

_ A lo mejor, ¿eh? Mmmmm _ susurró suavemente y agregó con peligrosa ira_ ¿Ella quiere a alguien más?

Becca no levantó la vista del suelo.

_ No podría asegurarlo. No lo sé._ dijo con firmeza. Sin embargo Voldemort sospechó que le mentía.

_ ¡Mírame!_ le ordenó de repente. Becca no se atrevió a desobedecerlo._ ¿Sabes si ella tiene una relación con alguien?

_ No_ dijo la chica.

El hombre oscuro descubrió la mentira y se enfureció. Se levantó repentinamente y se fue contra ella. Con su mano derecha tomó su barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos mientras le clavaba las uñas en las mejillas. Becca aterrorizada quiso zafarse pero no pudo.

_ Dime lo que sabes.

_ ¡No sé nada! ¡Lo juro!_ dijo llorando Becca.

Entonces Voldemort usó la legeremancia y así pudo ver en los ojos de la chica la verdad. El hombre vio cómo Ania y Snape se besaban en un aula vacía, y fue en ese momento cuando la soltó en medio de un grito de frustración y enojo. Becca al retroceder golpeó la pared que estaba detrás de ella.

_ ¡Así que está con Severus Snape!_ gritó furioso.

_ No... no… no, ella no está con nadie_ mintió la chica aterrada. Sabía que él había descubierto la verdad pero lo negaba en un esfuerzo por sobrevivir.

_ ¡Mientes!_ vociferó Voldemort y la apuntó con la varita.

Becca llorando a mares empezó a suplicarle por su vida y fue en ese entonces en que Voldemort bajó la varita. No porque la escuchara sino porque se dio cuenta de que ella, con un poco más de "ayuda", podría cantar como un loro y él se enteraría de los pormenores.

_ Si quieres vivir, cuéntame todo lo que sabes de ellos_ dijo el hombre con una voz peligrosa..

_ ¡No sé nada! ¡No sé nada!_ dijo Becca desesperada en un intento de proteger el secreto de su amiga. No le importaba morir.

Voldemort levantó la varita y comenzó a torturarla mientras que Becca caía al piso chillando de dolor. Pero esta vez la chica fue muy valiente ya que, a pesar de que la tortura se prolongó, ella no habló de los asuntos privados de Ania y mucho menos de Snape. El hombre se dio cuenta de que sus esfuerzos eran en vano y cambió de estrategia. Bajó la varita y esperó que la chica se recuperara un poco.

Becca comenzó a moverse en el suelo, empapada en sudor y llanto. Apenas pudo incorporarse sentándose en el suelo, lo miró a los ojos con profundo odio. Voldemort no se inmutó. Se inclinó sobre ella y la agarró de los pelos con una mano y con la otra del brazo, obligándola a que se pusiera de pie. La chica gritó de dolor. Luego salió de la habitación arrastrándola en medio de sus gritos y se detuvo frente a la escalera al advertir que Dolohov y la señora Blair seguían allí en la planta baja, había olvidado por completo su presencia.

_ ¡Fuera de aquí! _ les gritó fuera de sí.

Los dos mortífagos por poco no corrieron hacia la puerta de entrada. La señora Blair vio claramente como Voldemort arrastraba a su hija a su habitación privada y adivinó el destino que el hombre le tenía preparado. Pudo haberla salvado, pudo haber dicho algo, pero no lo hizo. Salió de la mansión detrás de Dolohov.

Por su parte Voldemort arrastró dentro de su habitación a Becca, la soltó y cerró con un encantamiento la puerta tras ellos. La chica aterrada hasta el desmayo de tanto dolor y sufrimiento advirtió que todo estaba por empeorar así que se levantó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y corrió hacia una ventana para escapar por ella. Era una locura ya que estaban en el primer piso pero estaba dispuesta a lanzarse por allí que ha permitir que Voldemort le hiciera lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer. Alcanzó a abrir la ventana y a gritar: "auxilio", antes de que Voldemort se abalanzara contra ella tapándole la boca e inmovilizándola contra él.

_ ¡Cállate! ¡Cierra la boca!_ gritó Voldemort forcejeando con ella.

Miró por la ventana y vio cuando los dos mortífagos se desaparecían no muy lejos de allí. Al advertir que ningún muggle había oído sus gritos suspiró ya más tranquilo.

_ Ahora vas a decirme todo lo que sabes sobre Ania y el idiota de Snape, o te arrepentirás_ la amenazó Voldemort mientras la empujaba contra la cama grande en la cual normalmente dormía. Con la legeremancia podía averiguar sólo algunas cosas y él quería saber más.

_ ¡No sé nada! ¡No sé nada!_ decía Becca desesperada mientras intentaba incorporarse de la cama. Pero Voldemort fue más rápido y se sentó encima de ella. Becca sintió como el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones ante el peso del hombre. Intentó rajuñarlo mientras luchaba por respirar.

_ ¡¿No vas a decirme nada?!_ le dijo con una sonrisa de crueldad. Tomó su camisa rosa y la abrió de un solo tirón, esparciendo sus botones por toda la cama. Uno de ellos rodó hasta el piso.

_ ¡Noooooo! ¡Suélteme!_ gritaba desesperada Becca mientras lo golpeaba con los puños._ ¡No sé nada! ¡No sé nada!

Entonces Voldemort demasiado furioso con ella decidió prolongar su sufrimiento. Le apuntó con la varita y Becca cayó en la inconsciencia. Lo último que vio fueron sus celestes ojos fríos como un témpano de hielo. El hombre oscuro se incorporó y se sentó al lado de ella, contemplando su cuerpo semidesnudo. "Todavía parece una niña", pensó el hombre con algo de disgusto. La chica con los nervios que pasó en Hogwarts, la enfermedad que la atacó por causa de la medalla maldita y luego con la depresión en la que se sumergió por el rechazo de su familia, había perdido mucho peso. Estaba tan delgada que sus costillas podían observarse a simple vista y eso a Voldemort no le atraía para nada. Más bien toda su vida le habían gustado las mujeres más curvilíneas.

Se paró de la cama y se quedó observándola unos momentos llegando a la conclusión de que si se acostaba encima de ella para forzarla terminaría rompiéndole una costilla o algún otro hueso. Unido a este detalle estaba el hecho de que no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Ania y Snape, Voldemort estaba muy afectado y no tenía ganas de nada. Becca terminó provocando su lástima, para sorpresa suya ya que sólo en muy pocas ocasiones a lo largo de su vida había tenido ese sentimiento, y desistió de seguir maltratando su cuerpo. Se dio cuenta de que no sólo su aspecto estaba cambiado sino que sus sentimientos se volvían más humanos. Algo que no le agradó mucho, para ser sinceros, ya que lo tomó como un hecho de debilidad.

Terminó de quitarle la ropa y la acomodó mejor en la cama para que cuando Becca despertara pensara que él la había violado. Humillarla era su objetivo así de esa forma conseguía que hablara. Luego la dejó a cargo de Nagini que se enroscó en el piso a su lado mientras él iba a la habitación que había abandonado. Al llegar allí sacó de un escondite una botella de whisky de fuego y se sirvió un vaso. El líquido le quemó la garganta pero le dio el valor que necesitaba para pensar y decidir qué hacer. Voldemort estaba devastado por este nuevo descubrimiento y sólo se permitió derramar una sola lágrima por Ania, sólo una. Luego comenzó a planear lo que iba a hacer a consecuencia.


	36. La huida de Hogwarts:

36_ La huida de Hogwarts:

El día en que Lord Voldemort descubría el secreto del profesor Snape, en el castillo Hogwarts los acontecimientos se presentaban de manera muy distinta. El reciente ataque e intento de secuestro que fuera llevado a cabo por los mortífagos había desencadenado una decisión muy importante por parte de Dumbledore. A pesar de todos los esfuerzos llevados a cabo por él y la Orden del Fénix para custodiar a Ania preservando su vida y el objeto tan importante que ella guardaba, casi había fracasado en una absurda emboscada que luego de una reflexión el director no pudo creer cómo no lo había previsto. Entonces el Dumbledore se dio cuenta que al menos por un corto tiempo había que trasladar a la chica a otro lugar más seguro. Las vacaciones de navidad comenzaban pronto y el castillo iba a vaciarse de gente, sólo quedarían un puñado de profesores y casi ningún alumno ya que la noticia de que mortífagos deambulaban cerca del colegio y habían atacado a unas alumnas se había esparcido por todo el colegio. Muchos padres asustados prefirieron que sus hijos volvieran a sus hogares en esas vacaciones. Así que prácticamente el lugar iba a quedar desierto algo que multiplicaba las posibilidades de que Ania fuera atacada allí, así que Dumbledore decidió trasladarla a una casa de seguridad hasta que concluyeran las vacaciones y pudiera regresar al colegio.

El profesor Snape que normalmente se quedaba en el colegio porque no tenía familiares a los cuales visitar durante las vacaciones de navidad decidió irse con Ania, ya no iba a arriesgarse a que alguien la atacara y le hiciera daño. Conocía muy bien a los mortífagos y al hombre oscuro como para seguir arriesgándose. Luego de hablarlo con el profesor Dumbledore para definir los detalles acordaron la nueva mentira y así el profesor le mandó una corta carta al Señor Oscuro diciéndole que no podría volver a "visitarlo" durante cierto tiempo porque Dumbledore le había exigido que participara en el traslado de Ania al comienzo del receso escolar y que la protegiera, al igual que harían otros miembros de la Orden, turnándose en diferentes horarios. Le comunicaba que aún no sabía hasta donde la llevarían ya que el viejo no se lo había dicho todavía pero le prometió nuevas noticias.

Por ese motivo y sin saberlo el profesor Snape se compró un plazo más de vida porque Lord Voldemort estaba esperando a que apareciera por su mansión para matarlo en el umbral de su puerta ya que torturando a Becca se había enterado de algunos detalles más que lo habían llevado a la furia extrema. Sin embargo la poca información que le llegó del traidor espía le sirvió para generar nuevos planes. Iban a atraparla en las puertas de la maldita nueva casa de seguridad y esta vez tendrían suerte, pensaba el hombre oscuro. Así que se quedó esperando la nueva noticia pero no de Snape sino de sus mortífagos que ya habían sido alertados para averiguar a donde era trasladada ahora la chica. Snape entonces ni siquiera se enteró de que Dolohov había descubierto su secreto y que el Señor Oscuro lo sabía.

Ania por su parte estaba contenta y ansiosa de irse de allí para pasar las fiestas con algunas personas de la Orden. Irían a la casa de los Weasley y Ginny le había dicho que su madre había invitado a Tonks y a Sirius para que los acompañaran el día de navidad. Ese mismo día ella llegaría allí junto con Severus, ya que habían convenido con Dumbledore que lo mejor sería trasladarla unos días después del comienzo de las vacaciones de navidad para despistar al hombre oscuro. Ania esperaba que Sirius no se molestara con la presencia de Snape.

Empezaron las vacaciones y el lugar quedó tranquilo y solitario. En sus oscuros corredores zumbaba el helado viento pero aún no había nevado y el lago no estaba congelado. Al parecer ese año iban a pasar una navidad bastante más cálida que lo habitual. Dos días antes de la fecha acordada para dejar el castillo Ania terminó de poner sus cosas en orden para comenzar a empacar al día siguiente y bajó a desayunar. En el gran comedor sólo había una mesa al medio y en ella estaban las profesoras Sprout y McGonagall conversando animadamente mientras que el director leía el diario. Ania saludó a todos y se sentó frente a un humeante café con leche que tomó con ambas manos. Acababa de hacerlo cuando apareció una enorme lechuza parda trayendo un gran sobre sellado que depositó al lado de Dumbledore. El director lo recibió sorprendido, le pagó a la lechuza y, luego de leer de dónde provenía, se levantó precipitadamente para retirarse del gran comedor dejando estupefactas a las tres mujeres.

_ ¿Está todo bien, Albus?_ le preguntó la profesora Sprout.

Pero el director no le contestó y pareció no oírla, luego salió del lugar. Las dos mujeres intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación mientras que Ania no entendía nada. Al poco desaparecer Dumbledore, entró al gran comedor el profesor Snape que venía bostezando sin disimulo. Saludó a todas con pereza y estaba por sentarse cuando Dumbledore abrió la puerta otra vez.

_ Severus, ¿podrías venir unos minutos?_ le dijo.

_ Estaba por… desayunar…_ comenzó diciendo Snape pero la última palabra la pronunció cuando el director ya había cerrado la puerta tras él.

_ ¿Algo pasó?_ preguntó perplejo a las otras profesoras.

Sprout se encogió de hombros y McGonagall balbuceó algo sobre una carta mientras sorbía té.

_ Acaba de recibir una carta_ aclaró Ania.

Entonces Snape entendiendo menos que todas ellas se levantó y salió del gran comedor sin haber desayunado. Dentro las profesoras se quedaron hablando preocupadas, todas temían sobre nuevos ataques de Voldemort y sobre la seguridad de Ania. Cuando terminaron de desayunar las tres se levantaron para ir a dar un paseo cuando Dumbledore entró al gran comedor con Snape. El rostro de ambos destilaba preocupación.

_ Lamento molestarlas profesoras_ dijo Dumbledore formalmente_ pero tenemos que trasladarnos esta misma noche a última hora. He recibido noticias de un buen amigo mío que dice que hay una inusual actividad entre los mortífagos. Al parecer han descubierto que Ania sigue aquí.

Todos exclamaron sorprendidos por la noticia.

_ ¡Por Merlín!_ exclamó asustada la profesora Sprout.

_ ¿Pero cómo se enteraron? Aquí no hay nadie más que nosotros._ dijo la profesora McGonagall. Ania no pudo articular palabra, estaba blanca como el papel y horrorizada.

_ No lo sé, francamente. ¿Creen que pueden tener todo listo para esta noche?_ dijo el preocupado anciano.

Las tres mujeres asintieron con la cabeza y de inmediato se pusieron en movimiento. Había mucho que hacer. Ania muy asustada casi llegó corriendo a su habitación y comenzó a meter todo en el bolso como podía, ya no le importaba el orden, sólo quería irse de allí. En eso estaba cuando tocaron la puerta del cuarto.

_ Pase_ dijo en voz alta pensando que era McGonagall.

_ Ania, quiero hablar contigo_ dijo un hombre a sus espaldas. Entonces se dio cuenta que no era la profesora sino Severus.

_ Sí, claro. ¿Qué pasa?

_ Hay un problema, yo no puedo irme esta noche. Necesito terminar unas cuantas pociones para madame Pomfrey…

_ ¿Pero no lo puedes hacer después?_ lo interrumpió Ania.

_ No, ya están casi listas y deben reposar con la luna. Si no lo hago ahora tendré que esperar meses y Popy me matará._ dijo Snape.

_ Pero yo no quiero irme si no vas conmigo, Severus. Quedarte aquí solo es peligroso._ dijo Ania muy preocupada.

_ No pienses en mí, piensa en tu seguridad. Si ya saben que estás aquí no tardarán en venir._ dijo con firmeza Snape.

_ Pero…

_ Escúchame, Ania, yo…_ comenzó Snape pero en ese momento tocaron la puerta.

_ Pase…_ dijo la chica.

Entonces en el umbral se encontraron con Dumbledore que le traía nuevas complicaciones que cortaron la discusión. Él tenía que trasladarse de inmediato por urgentes asuntos que no quiso especificar. Las dos profesoras lo harían después del almuerzo a pedido de él ya que las necesitaba en otro lado. Dumbledore cada vez era más ambiguo con sus explicaciones por lo que ambos comenzaron a pensar que algo extraño referido a Potter había ocurrido. Necesitaban a la Orden del Fénix reunida pronto.

Como Snape no podría trasladarse hasta la mañana del día siguiente Ania tuvo que quedarse con él, le gustara o no, ya no tenía opción. Algo que a la chica no le molestó pero sí a Snape que estaba preocupado por ella y le importaba un higo seco los otros asuntos que pudiera tener Dumbledore. Claro… que no sabía de qué se trataban. Intentó quejarse y tratar de que Dumbledore cambiara de opinión pero fue en vano. Así que esa misma tarde Ania y Severus se quedaron solos en el castillo. No estaba para acompañarlos ni siquiera Filch ya que había viajado a ver a una hermana suya.

_ ¿Y ahora qué hago?_ exclamó aburrida mientras veía como a lo lejos las dos profesoras se perdían del otro lado de las puertas del colegio. Dumbledore hacía rato que se había ido.

_ No sé, pero no salgas del colegio. Voy a ir a terminar de preparar las pociones._ le dijo Severus mientras él entraba y se dirigía al vestíbulo.

Estaba por bajar por las escaleras que daban hacia la mazmorra cuando notó que la chica lo seguía.

_ ¿Qué haces?_ dijo desconcertado.

_ ¿Puedo ir contigo? No me gusta quedarme sola.

_ Está bien, pero primero ve y trae tus bolsos. Es mejor que dejemos el equipaje frente a la puerta de entrada así no nos demoramos en salir mañana_ le dijo el hombre. Sacó su varita y con un movimiento apareció allí su propio equipaje. Una pequeña valija negra y gastada.

Ania que no tenía ganas de subir hasta el séptimo piso y acarrear con sus bolsos todas esas escaleras suspiró desanimada. Otra vez la falta de magia que había en ella la desalentó. Snape se dio cuenta pero no podía hacer nada así que siguió bajando las escaleras hasta perderse. La chica entonces se dio vuelta y subió las escaleras de mármol con desgana. Media hora después volvió toda sudorosa y arrastrando dos bolsos que dejó al lado del de Snape. Sin poder comprender que él llevara tan poco equipaje.

Bajó hacia la mazmorra donde el hombre daba clases de Pociones pero al llegar se dio cuenta de que todo estaba a oscuras entonces probó en su despacho.

_Pase_ dijo Severus con la voz ronca.

Entonces Ania entró al lugar. En un costado había una pequeña mesilla en donde hervían cuatro calderos mediante un pequeño fuego azul que parecía surgir de la nada. Snape en ese momento estaba echando en uno de ellos un líquido púrpura, el brebaje comenzó a silbar molesto y pronto se calmó.

_ ¿Ya terminaste?_ dijo Ania.

_ Sí, este es el último ingrediente_ dijo Severus que estaba concentrado en su trabajo.

Luego tomó la varita que estaba en una repisa cercana y el fuego azul se desvaneció. Los calderos dejaron de burbujear y casi de inmediato el hombre colocó una tapa cubriéndolos.

_ Ahora hay que dejar que reposen_ le dijo a Ania que se había acercado a él y miraba con atención su trabajo.

_ ¿Tardan toda la noche?

_ Sí, más o menos. Hay que acercarlos a la ventana para que les de la luz lunar._ dijo Snape mientras miraba hacia la ventana.

Todavía estaba claro el horizonte pero pronto comenzaría a oscurecer. Sin embargo las nubes comenzaban a acumularse y probablemente el clima les regalaría una abundante lluvia. Algo que notó Ania.

_ ¿Y si llueve?_ dijo preocupada.

_ Mmmmm esperemos que no llueva._ dijo el hombre pero no pudo ocultar la preocupación que sentía. Si llovía estaban muertos… ¡Tanto trabajo para nada! Tendría que comenzar de cero el día siguiente y retrasar el traslado de la chica.

No había más que decir, hablar sobre el tema sólo les traería discusiones así que ninguno de los dos dijo más nada. Ania se acercó hacia el escritorio que estaba lleno de papeles y se inclinó para observarlos mejor.

_ ¿Son trabajos de alumnos?_ dijo con curiosidad.

Snape no le respondió, se quedó mirando su espalda y luego sus ojos se desviaron más abajo. Se acercó a ella lentamente. Ania sorprendida por su silencio se incorporó y lo miró por sobre el hombro. Severus en ese momento la tomó por la cintura y le dio un beso en el cuello.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ dijo la chica sonriendo.

_ Hace mucho tiempo que no estamos solos_ le susurró al oído.

Con un rápido movimiento la giró y luego la besó en la boca. Estuvieron mucho tiempo amándose sin testigos, acompañados por la humedad pegajosa de sus cuerpos, bajo el castillo inmenso y el cielo cubierto de nubes que rápidamente iba oscureciendo.

Tiempo después cuando ya estaba oscuro y la noche se abría paso en el valle montañoso, en el despacho del profesor de Pociones ambos amantes seguían en lo suyo. De pronto rugió un trueno.

_ Parece que va a llover…_ dijo Ania que estaba sentada en el escritorio.

_ Mmmmmm _ Severus estaba distraído besando a la chica mientras luchaba para controlar sus propios deseos. Su capa estaba en el piso y su camisa blanca toda desprendida.

_ ¿Me has escuchado? ¡Las pociones!_ dijo la chica apartándolo un poco, estaba preocupada ya que las había olvidado por completo y recién lo notaba. Lo apartó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

_ Sí… no importa, se pueden ir al…_ dijo Severus pero la última frase no se escuchó ya que un fuerte ruido se escuchó exactamente encima de ellos.

_ ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Otro trueno?_ dijo Ania mirando hacia el techo.

_ No sé, parece como si fuera dentro… Pero estamos solos_ dijo confundido el hombre que miraba hacia arriba. De pronto se escucharon claramente pasos…

_ ¡¿Esos son…?!_ dijo asustada la chica pero Snape le tapó la boca.

_ Sssshhhhh _ susurró.

Definitivamente alguien estaba dentro del colegio… y por el ruido que había parecía ser que eran varias personas. Ania y Severus se miraron preocupados. Luego se escucharon susurros.

_ Parece que no hay nadie…_ se escuchó decir a un hombre a lo lejos. Ninguno identificó la voz por la lejanía.

_ ¡Acá está su maldito equipaje!_ vociferó otro que claramente era Dolohov. Luego se oyeron ruidos como si el mortífago le estuviera dando patadas a algo.

_ ¡Basta!... Hay que… encontrarlos_ se escuchó decir a Malfoy.

_ ¡Maldito traidor! ¡¿Dónde estás?!_ gritó Dolohov fuera de sí.

_ ¡Ssshhhhhh! ¡Cállate idiota!_ dijo Malfoy.

Snape se puso blanco como el papel al descubrir que su secreto había sido revelado, agarró la varita y selló la puerta con un encantamiento pero sabía que duraría poco. Luego comenzó a cambiarse a toda velocidad al igual que Ania que parecía haber entrado en pánico. La chica apagó rápidamente la vela y se sumergieron en la oscuridad. Justo a tiempo porque en ese momento llegaban varios hombres a la puerta del despacho. Ania quiso esconderse debajo del escritorio pero Snape la agarró del brazo y la arrastró hacia la derecha del escritorio. Allí en la pared el hombre hizo un complicado movimiento de varita y apareció una pequeña puerta disimulada en la roca. Más que una puerta parecía un hueco por donde uno podía pasar si se arrastraba. El hombre entonces la obligó a entrar por él, a pesar de las quejas de la chica que no quería esconderse allí ya que estaba lleno de telas de araña. Pero los golpes en la puerta la hicieron entrar en razón y se arrastró dentro del hueco que resultó ser un estrecho pasadizo. Severus la siguió y cerró la puerta de piedra.

_ No te detengas_ le susurró. Mientras escucharon como dentro del despacho los mortífagos entraban de golpe.

Ambos se arrastraron un largo trecho hasta que el pasadizo desembocó en un lugar más abierto que Ania no pudo identificar ya que estaba en la oscuridad total. Se levantó a tientas palpando un piso de piedra y ayudó al hombre a salir. El lugar olía muy mal, a humedad y a algo más que no pudo identificar.

_ ¿Dónde estamos?_ susurró aterrada.

Snape se puso de pie y prendió la punta de su varita. Todo se iluminó.

_ En la alcantarilla principal de Hogwarts_ dijo mirando hacia todos lados.

El inmenso túnel se perdía en la oscuridad tanto a derecha como a izquierda, en el centro parecía correr agua con un olor nauseabundo.

_ ¿Eso es… agua?_ dijo asqueada Ania.

_ No exactamente… mejor no preguntes_ dijo Severus y comenzó a caminar hacia la izquierda. El líquido provenía de todos los baños del colegio.

_ ¿Dónde vamos?_ dijo Ania tratando de sacar la idea de que pisaba mierda de su cabeza.

_ Desemboca en el lago, si tenemos suerte podremos huir por allí._ dijo Snape que ya corría con la chica pegada a sus espaldas.

Luego de un largo rato y cuando ninguno de los dos daba más de las náuseas, al fin el conducto terminó abruptamente. Se encontraban debajo del colegio y sobre el lago, había una caída de sólo un par de metros.

_ ¿Y ahora qué?_ dijo Ania.

_ Tendremos que nadar hasta el embarcadero del colegio y de ahí al bosque… no está muy lejos, y ocultándonos entre los árboles podremos pasar desapercibidos hasta salir del colegio… ¿Sabes nadar?_ le dijo Severus.

_ Sí pero… pero…_ balbuceó asustada la chica. No le agradaba nada mojarse.

Snape estaba con su capa gruesa pero Ania sólo llevaba un vestido claro de largas mangas que sin embargo no la abrigaban mucho. El agua del lago casi estaba congelada y la distancia al embarcadero, a pesar de que no era mucha, quedaba de todos modos lejos de allí. Severus comprendió todo de golpe.

_ ¿Y la capa?

_ ¡No tuve tiempo de agarrarla!_ dijo con angustia Ania.

Entonces Severus sin pensarlo más se quitó la suya y la colocó sobre los hombros de la chica.

_ ¡No puedo aceptarla! ¡Te congelaras!_ protestó.

_ Tengo un saco… tú no tienes nada. Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí. No tardarán mucho en dar con nosotros.

Y Snape no se equivocaba, en su despacho la capa de Ania llamó de inmediato la atención de los mortífagos y pronto se pusieron a buscar el lugar por dónde sabían que habían escapado al escucharlos. Sin embargo había algo que el profesor no había advertido y era que todos los mortífagos de Voldemort habían ingresado al colegio y los buscaban por todos lados. Al encontrar el equipaje y la capa de Ania supieron con certeza que ella estaba allí, así que reforzaron su búsqueda.

Mientras la chica y el profesor nadaban en las aguas heladas del lago camuflados por la oscuridad intensa de la noche, en el despacho de Snape Dolohov encontró el pasadizo oculto. Sin perder ni un minuto más ingresó por él y al llegar al oscuro túnel que desembocaba en el lago, Ania y Severus llegaban al embarcadero. El profesor agarró del brazo a la chica y se colocaron debajo del piso de tablas que Dumbledore había hecho construir no hacía mucho. Al lado había una escalera para subir pero tenían un problema. Uno de los mortífagos caminaba de un lado a otro haciendo crujir las tablas.

Ania sin poder creer la mala suerte que tenían se abrazó a Snape para recuperar un poco de calor. La medalla que llevaba al cuello comenzó a calentarse súbitamente. La chica estaba helada y tiritaba tanto que le costaba mucho mantenerse quieta en el agua congelada. Si el mortífago los veía sería el final. Pero no habían tenido mala suerte sino buena, porque cuando se mantuvieron quietos y ocultos, Dolohov llegaba al final del túnel y observaba atento el lago y el embarcadero. Si en ese momento hubieran subido por la escalera los habría visto de inmediato. Pero como no fue así el mortífago pensó que se habían dirigido directamente al bosque que quedaba más cerca, aunque era difícil trepar por esa pendiente él concluyó que no era imposible. Así que se devolvió para avisar a los demás.

Poco después alguien a lo lejos llamó al hombre que se paseaba por el embarcadero justo encima del profesor y Ania.

_ ¡Macnair! ¡Ven a ayudarme idiota! ¡Dolohov dice que se fueron por el otro lado!

_ ¡Demonios!_ exclamó furioso y salió corriendo.

Fue una bendición ya que Ania y Severus no podrían aguantar ni un minuto más bajo esas heladas aguas. El hombre miró hacia arriba y como no advirtió la presencia de nadie ambos subieron por la escalera. La brisa helada les dio en el rostro y empezaron a temblar descontroladamente. En ese momento y sin que pudieran dar ni un paso más, rugió un trueno a lo lejos y la lluvia comenzó a caer. Empapándolos más de lo que estaban.

_ Lo que faltaba_ susurró Severus sin poder creerlo.

_ Vamos_ dijo Ania y comenzó a correr hasta los primeros árboles del bosque que no se encontraban lejos. Estaba aterrada y sólo quería salir de allí, ya poco le importaba el frío que le había congelado hasta el alma. Snape la siguió.

Al llegar a los árboles advirtieron que casi no podían ver y Severus no podía prender una luz en su varita porque los descubrirían.

_ ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?_ susurró angustiada Ania.

_ Conozco un poco el lugar. Sígueme y no me sueltes._ dijo Severus y comenzó a bordear los jardines del castillo oculto entre los árboles.

Por desgracia ninguno sabía que los mortífagos ya los estaban buscando por el bosque y si no los vieron en ese entonces fue pura casualidad. De todos modos cuando ya habían avanzado un tramo largo escucharon voces y se quedaron de piedra. Comprendieron que sin darse cuenta habían caminado hacia los mortífagos. Entonces tomaron otro camino para rodearlos, la luz allí era menor y no se veía casi nada así que a cada paso que daban crujían las ramas bajas de los árboles y arbustos a su alrededor. Cuando ya habían logrado rodear a los mortífagos y adelantarlos un poco lamentablemente los oyeron.

_ ¡Shhh! ¿Escucharon eso?_ dijo Lucius Malfoy.

_ ¡Allí están! ¡Puedo ver sus sombras!_ gritó una mujer, era Bellatrix.

Entonces Snape y Ania comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad llevándose por delante ramas y arbustos pero ya no importaba. Maleficios comenzaron a estallar a su alrededor pero estaban más lejos y los mortífagos tenían mala puntería. En un momento Ania se desprendió de la capa porque estaba mojada y pesaba mucho, aparte que no podía correr con ella y se le enredaba en los árboles. Poco después fue encontrada por los mortífagos.

_ ¡Pasaron por aquí!_ gritó Bellatrix con triunfo.

_ ¡Sigan! ¡Sigan adelante!_ gritó Malfoy agitado por el ejercicio.

Cerca de las puertas del colegio el profesor Snape se detuvo. Había dos mortífagos allí vigilando. ¡Estaban atrapados!

_ ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?_ dijo Ania con una voz apenas audible.

Severus la agarró del brazo y se internaron un poco más en el bosque. Allí en la total oscuridad se escondieron detrás de un arbusto y un árbol de tronco grueso. Al escuchar pasos Ania se dio vuelta y vio como Snape trepaba al árbol. Desde allí arriba le tendió la mano a Ania que lo siguió con dificultad. En las alturas pudieron ver como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos a su alrededor.

Pronto aparecieron ante su vista Bellatrix Lestrange y Malfoy con la varita encendida alumbrando todo. Si miraban para arriba, los iban a ver. Ania aterrada trataba de no respirar. Buscaban desesperados detrás de cada arbusto que había por allí. Al poco tiempo apareció Macnair.

_ Ninguno de los dos los han visto y están en esas puertas desde que entramos. Tienen que haber huido hacia el centro del bosque._ les informó.

_ No puede ser… ¡tienen que estar por aquí!_ dijo la mujer con molestia.

_ Pero…

_ Bella tiene razón. Severus no es tan tonto como para internarse en este bosque de noche. Es muy peligroso._ dijo Lucius.

_ Yo no estoy de acuerdo… hay un camino para llegar a la Casa de los Gritos._ dijo otro mortífago que se les unía en ese momento.

_ ¡Está muy lejos!_ dijo fastidiado Malfoy.

_ ¡Sí, y llegarán antes que nosotros si nos quedamos aquí discutiendo!_ gritó furioso Dolohov. No podían fallar, iba a aplastar a Snape como si fuera una cucaracha.

Entonces los mortífagos se devolvieron hacia donde estaban los otros esperándolos. Luego de un momento de silencio volvieron a escuchar pasos que se dirigían hacia el centro del bosque pero ya no pudieron verlos. Aparentemente habían decidido buscarlos más lejos. Snape se descolgó de una rama y cayó al piso, luego fue el turno de Ania que cayó no tan elegantemente y se embarró todo el vestido ya mojado. La lluvia seguía cayendo y el frío era intenso.

_ Sígueme_ le susurró Snape temblando de frío y volvieron sobre sus pasos tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas del colegio advirtieron que ya no había nadie custodiándolas y corriendo las traspasaron. El camino a Hogsmeade parecía desierto…

_ ¡¿A dónde creen que van?!_ gritó burlesca Bellatrix a sus espaldas y luego advirtió a los demás_ ¡Los encontré! ¡Los encontré!

Los dos se dieron vuelta paralizados del miedo y vieron como la mortífaga los apuntaba con la varita.


	37. Capturados:

37_Capturados:

La decisión que cambiaría el rumbo de los acontecimientos Snape la tomó en tan sólo dos segundos. Antes de que Bellatrix Lestrange pronunciara el maleficio, tomó del brazo a Ania y, girándose sobre sí mismo, desapareció con ella. Lo último que vio fue la cara de sorpresa de la mortífaga y a varias personas que corrían hacia ellos. Pero las cosas esta vez no iba a salir bien…

Snape apareció en una oscura plaza, frente a la casa de Sirius. Eligió ese lugar porque sabía que una vez dentro Ania estaría a salvo ya que la casa sólo la podían ver miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Pero algo no estaba bien… Ania que cayó sentada en el piso, se recostaba inclinada sobre él y no se movía, su cabello estaba empapado y el vestido claro desparramado por el piso. La lluvia caía sobre ellos sin tregua. Severus la movió un poco recostándola en el suelo para despertarla, pensó que se había desmayado como antes le había pasado. En ese momento advirtió que debajo de ella comenzaba a formarse un charco rojizo y de pronto su túnica se tiño escarlata. Con un grito de angustia miró sus manos y notó que estaban cubiertas de sangre.

_ ¡NOOOOO!_ le gritó a la lluvia. Un lamento de angustia salió de sus entrañas._ ¡Aniaaa! ¡Aniaaa! ¡Vamos, despierta!

La chica permanecía blanca en el suelo mojado, tan blanca como su vestido claro, y no se movía. Snape palpó su espalda para ver qué era lo que tenía y advirtió por el tacto que había un corte profundo, demasiado profundo. Trató de levantarla pero no llegó a hacerlo porque alguien pronunció su nombre a sus espaldas.

_ Así que apareciste aquí, Snape_ era Bellatrix Lestrange.

Severus se dio vuelta sin soltar a Ania y advirtió que varios mortífagos comenzaban a aparecerse detrás de la bruja.

_ ¡Les dije que aquí estaría!_ gritó la mujer a sus colegas y comenzó a reírse como una maniática.

_ Ahora no escaparás, Snape_ dijo Dolohov que lo apuntaba, al igual que todos los demás.

Severus no iba a rendirse sin antes pelear, así que acto seguido dejó a Ania en el piso y les envió un maleficio. Le dio a uno de ellos, entonces comenzó el duelo. Eran muchos contra uno solo pero Severus Snape era un duelista excelente que dejó fuera de combate a varios en tan sólo unos segundos. Gracias al cielo recibiría ayuda.

Dentro de la casa invisible estaban Sirius, Lupin y Tonks jugando cartas cuando advirtieron el ruido claro de una pelea con encantamientos. Corrieron hacia la puerta y al advertir que era Snape y Ania, horrorizados fueron a ayudarlos. Los mortífagos comenzaron a retroceder pero ninguno huyó. Aún los superaban ampliamente en número.

_ ¡La muggle está muerta! ¡La asquerosa muggle está muerta!_ gritó Bellatrix al ver la sangre que cubría a Ania. No podía creerlo pero su grito fue de triunfo y euforia. Se alegraba, a pesar de que sabía que cuando Voldemort lo supiera iba a enfurecer como nunca, porque ya su rival había desaparecido. Ya no tenía con quien competir por el cariño de "su señor". Bellatrix se había dado cuenta antes que nadie del cariño y obsesión que "su señor" tenía con esa mujer. Feliz como nunca comenzó a reír a las carcajadas.

Tonks que pensó que Ania sólo estaba desmayada, con un grito de angustia y horror la miró y, furiosa, se fue encima de Bellatrix Lestrange. Su maleficio fue tan potente que la mortífaga se salvó de milagro. Malfoy desvió el encantamiento produciendo que chispas rojas cayeran alrededor de ellos. Luego tomó a Tonks, que había perdido su varita en la colisión de hechizos, y se desapareció con ella.

Lupin luchaba a media cuadra con tres mortífagos cuando escuchó las palabras y luego la colisión. Quiso correr hacia ellos asustado por el destino de Tonks pero debido a su distracción recibió un encantamiento de desmayo en pleno estómago y cayó hacia atrás. Sirius luchaba cerca de Snape sin poder creer que habían perdido a Ania. Furioso como nunca en su vida dejó fuera de combate a Macnair que fue a dar contra un cantero de flores y desapareció tras él, entonces se dio vuelta y quiso levantar a Ania para llevarla a su casa que sólo estaba enfrente. Si llegaban allí al menos no se llevarían la medalla y podrían vengarse más tarde. Pero no tuvo suerte porque Yaxley golpeó fuertemente su mano, que soltó la varita, lo agarró del cuello y se desapareció con él.

Snape gritó de frustración al ver que Sirius también caía en manos de los mortífagos al igual que Tonks. Su destino sería quizás peor que el de Charlie Weasley. Cuando había frecuentado a Voldemort para entregarle las noticias que obligadamente tenía que darle sobre Ania, se había dado cuenta de que a Charlie lo estaba conservando para intercambiarlo por Ania en un futuro y mientras tanto era torturado casi todos los días. Pero no le había dado la orden para que llevara a cabo la mediación para intercambiar al muchacho ya que el Señor Oscuro se había dado cuenta de su traición antes. La distracción que tuvo le costó muy caro. Bellatrix lo desarmó y Dolohov que estaba cerca lo tomó de la capa, luego se desapareció. El profesor gritó al verse derrotado y al dejar sola a Ania en el suelo mojado a merced de la bruja.

Bellatrix con la varita de ella y la de Snape en la mano miró a la chica muggle desde la altura. La movió con la punta de su pie mientras ponía una expresión de asco.

_ ¿Está muerta?_ le preguntó la mujer Blair que estaba allí.

Alrededor de ellas se iban congregando todos los mortífagos que habían participado del duelo. Eran varios. La señora Blair estaba sola, su marido no había sido convocado.

La otra mortífaga se inclinó y tomó su pulso…

_ No… pero apenas respira_ dijo Bellatrix entre dientes, furiosa y tratando de contenerse.

_ Vamos, hay que llevarla con el Señor Oscuro_ dijo Lestrange, su marido. Sin dejar que Bella discutiera, la empujó a un lado y tomó a Ania en sus brazos. Luego se desapareció.

Él estaba bastante feliz de que estuviera viva, al igual que los otros, pero por la misma razón que Bellatrix no lo estaba. Su mujer lo trataba con desprecio y creía que era tonto, que no se daba cuenta de nada, pero desde hacía mucho tiempo que había descubierto la infidelidad de su mujer. La aparición de aquella otra mujer había sido una bendición para él, no porque le importara actualmente Bella ya que sólo seguía con ella por el dinero, sino para que sintiera en carne propia lo que era verse engañada y abandonada por alguien a quien amara.

Lestrange se apareció en el bosque que quedaba cerca de la mansión Malfoy donde sabía que todos los estaban esperando. En el bosque poco a poco se congregaron todos mientras que a sus pies en el suelo de tierra y lleno de barro estaban Sirius, Tonks y Snape atados y desmayados. La lluvia todavía caía sin parar.

_ El Señor Oscuro nos matará_ susurró derrotado Yaxley al mirar a Ania que todavía estaba en brazos de Lestrange. Estaba apoyado en un árbol cercano.

Lucius Malfoy se acercó a mirarla, muy preocupado, mientras que Dolohov vigilaba a los tres prisioneros. No podía permitirse otro error más frente a "su señor". Al verla tan blanca y cubierta de sangre miró a aterrorizado a Lestrange.

_ Está viva_ le dijo Lestrange y los otros mortífagos que no sabían lanzaron una exclamación de alivio.

_ ¡Gracias a Merlín!_ susurró Malfoy.

_ ¡¿Viva?!_ exclamó Yaxley sorprendido. Pero nadie se molestó en confirmarle nada.

_ Vamos_ ordenó Malfoy al ver que estaba tan helada que su vida corría peligro.

Lestrange y él se dieron la vuelta.

_ ¡Esperen! ¿Y el Licántropo?_ dijo Dolohov sorprendido mientras miraba hacia los otros mortífagos.

Todos se miraron entre ellos… Se habían olvidado por completo de Lupin. Nadie podía creerlo.

_ ¡¿Nadie lo trajo?! ¡Idiotas!_ gritó furioso Dolohov.

Los mortífagos comenzaron a acusarse entre ellos.

_ ¡Qué raro…!_ susurró fastidiada Bellatrix como si fueran los otros los que tenían la culpa y no ella.

_ ¡Hay que ir a buscarlo!_ dijo entonces Dolohov.

Hubo un breve silencio pero Lucius tomó de nuevo el control.

_ Ve tú. Vamos a la casa, si no la trasladamos ya se morirá aquí._ ordenó Malfoy y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa mientras Lestrange lo seguía de cerca. La pérdida de Lupin les importaba poco, tenían a los otros tres.

Dolohov aunque estaba furioso no quiso volver y enfrentarse solo con Lupin así que les lanzó un encantamiento a los prisioneros y siguió por el camino de tierra detrás de los demás.

_ Cuando sepa que "el viejo" se va a enterar porque olvidamos traer a uno de ellos, nos matará igual_ susurró fuera de sí Dolohov.

Muchos de ellos estaban de acuerdo pero consideraban que Lord Voldemort no tenía por qué enterarse del asunto. Uno a unos fueron siguiendo a la procesión encabezada por Lestrange y la mujer muggle, excepto Bellatrix que se quedó un momento sola allí en el bosque mojado. Estaba furiosa y decepcionada, Ania debía desaparecer para que ella pudiera volver a ser feliz y eso lo sabía muy bien.

_ ¿No vienes, Bella?_ le dijo Blair desde una considerable distancia. Se había hecho amiga de esa mujer, aunque al principio no le agradaba, pero al descubrir lo que sentía por "su señor" le había tomado lástima.

Bellatrix susurró algo que sólo ella escuchó y se puso en movimiento. La verdad era que no estaba de humor para enfrentar a "su señor".

En la mansión de los Malfoy estaba Lord Voldemort esperando a sus mortífagos desde hace bastante tiempo. La ira por la traición de Snape no era nada comparada con la expectación que tenía el hombre de ver a Ania. Narcisa Malfoy le advirtió la llegada de su marido y los demás, entonces al verlos salió a la puerta. No pudo contener su nerviosismo y expectación. Al ver a Ania en las manos de Lestrange un momentáneo alivio recorrió su cuerpo pero pronto se extinguió al darse cuenta que algo le pasaba a la mujer. Al tener al hombre frente a él pensó que estaba muerta y de su varita surgieron chispas doradas, la ira comenzaba a descontrolarlo. Por suerte Lestrange lo notó.

_ Está viva, mi señor_ le dijo antes de que lo matara. Los demás confirmaron sus dichos.

Voldemort no le contestó pero claramente el alivio se notó en su pálido rostro. Malfoy que venía detrás, y mientras todos entraban a la casa, comenzó a relatarle todo lo que había pasado omitiendo, claro, el detalle de que se olvidaron a Lupin. La última en entrar fue Bellatrix, que ya se había controlado y comenzaba a preparar sus propios y secretos planes, para desgracia de Ania.

_ ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué tiene sangre?_ dijo Voldemort al notar que la túnica de la chica era blanca y no roja como pensó en un principio. Entonces se alarmó por ella, estaba empapada y fría como el hielo.

_ El idiota de Snape se desapareció con ella_ dijo Dolohov. Mientras señalaba a los tres prisioneros que había depositado en el piso como si fueran sacos de papas.

Voldemort ni siquiera miró a los prisioneros, emitió un sonido de pánico, tomó en sus brazos bruscamente a Ania mientras empujaba a Lestrange. Luego fue rápidamente hacia el salón con la chica y la colocó recostada sobre un largo sillón frente al fuego. Su serpiente siseó una bienvenida desde el piso que su señor no respondió. Alguno de sus hombres lo siguieron hasta el salón, esperaban sus órdenes.

_ ¡Todos fuera!_ les ordenó al verlos. Malfoy casi atropelló a Blair al salir de allí y Yaxley cerró la puerta tras ellos.

En el vestíbulo se miraron asustados. Muchos habían largado sus máscaras al piso.

_ Si le pasa algo… lo pagaremos_ dijo Yaxley poniendo en palabras lo que sentían todos. Luego se sentó en las escaleras y colocó su cabeza sobre sus manos.

Hubo un breve silencio…

_ ¿Qué hacemos con éstos?_ dijo Dolohov pateando a Sirius. Él y los otros dos estaban tirados en el piso, como si fueran grotescos paquetes.

_ Siguen inconscientes pero por muy poco_ continuó Dolohov.

_ Hay que llevarlos al calabozo_ suspiró Malfoy y, junto con Dolohov, los fueron trasladando.

Cuando trasladaban a Tonks, entró Macnair que había quedado en la plaza desmayado y nadie se había acordado de él. Al verlo todos se sorprendieron.

_ ¿Y el licántropo?_ le preguntó Dolohov. Macnair estaba muy molesto porque no podía creer que sus compañeros lo hubieran abandonado y ni siquiera le preguntaron cómo estaba.

_ Cuando desperté ya no había nadie_ le contestó entre dientes_ ¿No lo trajeron? Vi como Goyle le dio en el estómago.

Ninguno podía creerlo, seguramente a esas horas Dumbledore ya había sido comunicado del secuestro de Ania y los demás por Lupin. Se miraron nerviosos porque era necesario comunicarle lo que había pasado a Voldemort antes de que la Orden del Fénix apareciera en las puertas de la mansión Malfoy. Pero claro sabían que el que lo hiciera corría el peligro de perder la vida.

Mientras tanto en el salón estaba Voldemort revisando a Ania. Al ver la herida que tenía la había recostado boca abajo en el sillón de Narcisa que pronto se tiño de rojo. Le abrió la túnica rompiéndola por la parte de atrás y limpió su herida. El corte en su espalda era profundo pero ya no sangraba y pronto lo cerró con su varita. Convocó unas vendas y la cubrió con ellas. Cuando hubo acabado ya estaba más tranquilo pero igual estaba preocupado, Ania estaba helada y mojada, apenas respiraba y no parecía mejorar. Entonces se quitó su gruesa capa y la cubrió con ella mientras que junto con el fuego poco a poco le iba devolviendo el calor corporal. Fuera comenzaba a hacer mucho frío. No le quiso sacar la túnica mojada porque de alguna extraña manera verla desnuda lo ponía nervioso.

Poco después y al ver que el rubor había vuelto a sus mejillas, Voldemort, respiró aliviado. Sabía que iba a salvarse. Entonces se entregó a otros pensamientos y se sentó en el suelo, al lado de Nagini, mientras la contemplaba. Ania dormida parecía un ángel y por alguna contradictoria razón eso le atrajo más que nada. Nagini estaba contenta porque la veía como una deliciosa presa. Voldemort se dio cuenta.

_ No puedes comerte a Ania, Nagini. Ella ahora es nuestra._ le dijo Voldemort en pársel.

La serpiente se sintió decepcionada y molesta con su dueño.

_ No te preocupes, hay tres prisioneros esperando su turno. Tres, Nagini, para ti sola_ le dijo Voldemort con malicia y agregó con un brillo de triunfo en sus ojos celestes_ Y Snape será el primero…

Nota de la autora: Hola a todos y gracias por su paciencia con las actualizaciones. También quería agradecer a todos los que comentan, Diggea, Xtasis, Jocephantomhive (muy graciosos tus comentarios jeje). Toda crítica, buena o mala, es bienvenida ya que así me ayudan a mejorar la historia. ¡Un saludo para todos! :)


	38. Los prisioneros:

38_ Los prisioneros:

Charlie Weasley pasó su primer día en el oscuro calabozo desmayado y tirado en el suelo de piedra. Cuando hubo recuperado la conciencia era de noche y no sabía dónde se encontraba. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y por algún extraño motivo estaba mojado. El calabozo era una habitación grande y cuadrada, con una única puerta y sin ventanas por lo que dedujo que estaba probablemente en un sótano. Estaba construida en piedra, era húmeda y helada como una tumba. El frío pronto invadió sus huesos y fue tan insoportable para el muchacho que creyó que no sobreviviría a la primera noche. No tenía varita pero intentó desaparecerse, sin éxito claro ya que la habitación estaba rodeada por encantamientos poderosos. No había escapatoria allí y el muchacho no tardó en averiguarlo.

Al día siguiente se despertó con un ruido en la única puerta del lugar. El cuerpo le dolía como nunca y no supo si era de día o de noche ya que estaba tan oscuro como siempre. Luego cuando se abrió la puerta y entró la luz natural pudo saber con certeza que hacía un día que estaba allí prisionero. Entrecerró los ojos ante la insoportable claridad y cuando pudieron acostumbrarse vieron a un pequeño ser. Era un elfo doméstico que le traía una botella con agua, la dejó en el piso al lado de la puerta y se retiró. Parecía apurado.

_ ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! Dime dónde estoy por favor… ¡Por favor!_ le suplicó el muchacho mientras trataba de ponerse de pie mientras las piernas le dolían por el esfuerzo.

Pero cuando lo logró y corrió hacia la puerta, chocó con ella y supo que ésta estaba sellada con magia. No escuchó pasos alejarse por lo que dedujo que el diminuto ser estaba todavía allí.

_ Por favor… dime dónde estoy…_ dijo Charlie.

Escuchó como si el elfo suspirara. Luego hubo un breve silencio.

_ Está en la mansión Malfoy, señor_ dijo de pronto en una voz aguda que pretendió ser un susurro.

_ ¡Ayúdame!... por favor…_ le suplicó Charlie.

_ No… no puedo… si lo supiera mi amo…_ dijo la voz chillona y luego emitió un grito, como si se hubiera golpeado con algo.

Charlie entonces escuchó pasos que se alejaban y supo que no había nada qué hacer. Al menos había sacado algo positivo de aquello y era que ya sabía dónde estaba y que tenía agua fresca. Ese día fue muy largo al igual que los que siguieron, aunque a Charlie le resultaba casi imposible saber el transcurso del tiempo ya que ese lugar siempre estaba oscuro. En los primeros días no vio a Voldemort y sólo fue conducido al exterior una vez pero con los ojos vendados por algún mortífago que no le dirigió la palabra. Luego lo lanzaron a un suelo que por el tacto supo que estaba alfombrado y allí fue cuando empezó la pesadilla de Charlie. Tuvo que soportar pregunta tras pregunta de varios hombres que querían saber de los planes de Dumbledore y de la Orden del Fénix, y al no responder lo torturaban sin piedad. El chico jamás olvidaría las risas maniáticas de sus captores. De todos modos nunca se quebró y tras cierto tiempo que le pareció una eternidad, se desmayó.

Las torturas de Charlie se extendieron por un tiempo hasta el punto de que se dio cuenta de que Voldemort lo quería con vida porque ninguno de esos mortífagos lo mataba e incluso paraban las torturas sin excederse demasiado. Aquel detalle le dio el valor que necesitaba. Charlie Weasley nunca se quebraría bajo la captura de Lord Voldemort.

El único consuelo que tenía el muchacho eran las visitas diarias de ese pequeño y noble elfo que le traía comida caliente, agua y abrigo. El elfo doméstico apenas hablaba con él pero le había tomado lástima así que siempre que podía le llevaba comida a escondidas. La orden de Voldemort era que mantuvieran prisionero al chico así que Lucius Malfoy poco se acordaba de alimentarlo. Pensaba que con tenerlo allí, él ya había cumplido con su parte. Lamentablemente su esposa pensaba igual.

Todo había seguido su curso hasta que Charlie tuvo un nuevo y bastante inesperado consuelo, llegó Becca Blair.

Rebecca Blair se despertó en la mansión de Voldemort, desnuda y transpirada. Se movió asustada en la cama y comenzó a llorar de terror y humillación. Creía que había sido violada y estaba aterrada de lo que le podía pasar a continuación. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Y si se quedaba embarazada? Pensaba mientras las lágrimas caían sin parar. Tomó la sábana y trató de cubrirse ya que no veía por ninguna parte su ropa. Luego vio la ventana… ¡Era su salvación! Pensó con esperanzas. Se incorporó rápidamente y fue a poner los pies en el piso, pero éstos pisaron algo escamoso. Nagini siseó furiosa desde el suelo.

_ ¡AAAHHHHHH!_ gritó Becca aterrorizada. ¡Había pisado a la serpiente de Voldemort!

Lo más rápido que pudo se subió a la cama y casi cae hacia el otro lado, ya que la serpiente se incorporó furiosa y parecía a punto de atacarla. Becca golpeó con el codo una antigua lámpara que cayó al piso mientras no dejaba de gritar. En ese momento se abrió la puerta de golpe y entró Lord Voldemort a la habitación para ver porque la mocosa gritaba como loca. Venía con un pequeño vaso de whisky en la mano que estaba casi vacío.

_ Nagini, no_ le ordenó a la serpiente en pársel. Sin embargo sonreía ya que la situación, por alguna retorcida razón, le parecía graciosa.

Becca que no entendió lo que le dijo a su mascota pensó que le había ordenado atacarla y se echó a chillar fuera de sí.

_ ¡NOOOO! ¡No, por favor!_ suplicaba la chica.

El retorcido hombre entonces comenzó a reírse a las carcajadas mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta. El sufrimiento de la joven le divertía como nunca… Al parecer ya se había excedido un poco en la bebida. Siguió riéndose hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que los gritos de la chica podían escucharse desde la calle. Sus vecinos iban a darse cuenta y él no quería sus visitas ni mucho menos la de la policía muggle.

_ Ya basta… ¡Cállate!_ le gritó Voldemort, cuando paró de reír.

Los gritos ya le estaban retumbando en la cabeza que comenzaba a dolerle. Becca que lloraba a mares calló de repente tratando de controlarse para no hacerlo enojar. El hombre la miraba furioso y ya no reía, se asustó al ver su rostro.

_ Nagini, espera afuera_ le ordenó a su serpiente.

La enorme mascota se deslizó por el suelo y salió de la habitación. Luego el hombre oscuro cerró la puerta tras él. Se acercó a la aterrorizada adolescente que se cubría con una sábana y dejó el vaso en la mesilla mientras levantaba del suelo la lámpara.

_ Veo que ya despertaste_ le dijo con una sonrisa cruel y agregó_ ¿Pensabas escapar?

_ No… no…_ dijo asustada la chica mientras negaba con la cabeza.

El hombre descubrió la mentira… como siempre. Él siempre sabía cuándo alguien le mentía, casi por instinto, y sin necesidad de usar la legeremancia. Frunció el entrecejo.

_ Mmmmm. No me mientas_ dijo mientras la miraba fijo y luego se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

Rebecca estaba con la espalda en el respaldar de la cama antigua y las piernas dobladas contra su pecho. Se tapaba como podía con la sábana y temblaba de terror y de frío. No miraba a los ojos a Voldemort para no provocarlo.

_ ¿Me contarás lo que necesito saber?_ le dijo entonces el hombre que la observaba con curiosidad.

La chica esta vez se lo pensó bien, había llegado al límite de su tolerancia y no soportaría ni una tortura más. Su cuerpo le dolía como si hubiera recibido golpes todo el día, tenía náuseas y se sentía descompuesta. El hombre oscuro intuyó que esta vez tendría suerte así que metió su mano a la túnica y sacó su varita. No la apuntó con ella y sólo la sostuvo en sus manos pero fue un claro mensaje para Becca que supo entonces que si volvía a mentir iba a pagarla caro.

_Yo… Ahhhh… Bien, qué quiere saber_ dijo la chica con un suspiro de derrota.

Voldemort sonrió al principio pero pronto se felicidad se extinguió. Si bien Becca le dijo lo que sabía sobre Ania y Snape, la verdad era que sabía muy poco. Por suerte Ania consideró importante mantener la relación que tenía con Snape en secreto y sólo le contó a su amiga lo indispensable para justificar la escena que había visto en el aula. Voldemort entonces se quedó frustrado y decepcionado ya que esperaba más. Pero sabía que la chica le había dicho toda la verdad, detalle que no contribuyó a que parara de usar la varita contra ella. A pesar de que al fin le había dicho lo que sabía, el hombre estaba enojado y quería divertirse un rato con ella. Para ver si así se sentía mejor pero para lo único que le sirvió fue para acumular odio y rencor contra Snape. Cuando terminó aquel cara a cara ya era la noche y Becca yacía en el piso desmayada.

Al día siguiente el hombre oscuro llamó a Malfoy y le ordenó que se llevara a Becca y la dejara en el calabozo. Quería conservarla a mano por si tenía que averiguar algo más. Y así fue como la chica llegó al lado de Charlie. El muchacho, a pesar de saber todo lo que había hecho, no le tenía rencor. Aun recordaba que gracias a sus palabras estaba vivo y le debía al menos ese favor. Además que al ver en el estado en que llegó le tomó lástima. Estaba aún peor que él.

_ Becca… ¡Becca! ¿Me escuchas?_ le dijo cuándo Malfoy se retiró luego de dejarla en el piso de piedra como si fuera un objeto inservible.

La dio vuelta en el piso y la palmeó suavemente en la mejilla. La chica abrió los ojos y al verlo comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

_ Lo siento… siento mucho lo que hice…_ susurró con verdadero arrepentimiento.

_ Está bien, cálmate_ dijo el bondadoso muchacho.

Los días siguientes ambos comenzaron a hacer planes para escapar. No había forma de salir de ese cuarto helado pero había una esperanza, aunque débil. El elfo doméstico de los Malfoy les había tomado lástima y desde que llegó Becca no dejaba de decirles lo injusto que era que los tuvieran allí. Primero trataron de convencerlo de que los ayudara a escapar, de mil maneras, pero sin éxito.

_ ¡No saldremos nunca de aquí!_ se lamentó Becca cuando el diminuto ser huyó cuando ella le propuso que se "olvidara" de cerrar la puerta y así ellos podrían escapar.

_ Tranquila… Creo que hay otra forma pero… no será nada bueno_ dijo entonces Charlie.

_ ¿Qué forma?_ después de tanto sufrimiento la chica estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de escapar.

_ Mañana cuando el elfo vuelva me escondo detrás de la puerta… y cuando la abra lo agarro, luego lo atamos con esos trapos a una columna y huimos._ explicó Charlie algo emocionado. A Becca el plan no le gustó nada.

_ ¡No voy a atacarlo! ¡Lo matarán, Charlie!_ dijo con los ojos como platos.

_ No, lo matarán si se olvida de cerrar la puerta…_ dijo Charlie y Becca tuvo que reconocer que era cierto.

Becca discutió un poco más pero el chico terminó convenciéndola. Al día siguiente pusieron su plan en marcha. Charlie se escondió detrás de la puerta y el elfo doméstico entró como todos los días confiado al ver a Becca sentada en el suelo. Entonces el chico saltó detrás de él y lo tomó de los brazos. El elfo comenzó a chillar como loco haciendo un barullo inaguantable y, de pronto, desapareció.

Los dos chicos se quedaron estupefactos… no se explicaban cómo había podido desaparecer, pero tampoco invirtieron mucho tiempo en descubrirlo ya que la puerta estaba abierta. ¡Era su oportunidad! Corrieron hacia allí y llegaron a atravesarla pero no más lejos.

_ ¿Qué pasa aquí?_ dijo un hombre. Levantaron la vista y vieron en la estrecha escalera a Lucius Malfoy que les apuntaba con la varita.

Había descendido los escalones cuando escuchó los gritos de su sirviente.

_ ¡Huye, Becca!_ le gritó Charlie mientras se fue contra Malfoy. Pero éste fue rápido y el maleficio tiró a l muchacho hacia atrás. La chica no pudo hacer más nada ya que también recibió un maleficio del mortífago.

Así fue como los dos chicos se ganaron una tortura, aunque esta vez fue del dueño de casa. Lamentablemente nada ganaron con la estrategia ya que no sólo los habían pillado tratando de escapar sino que el elfo doméstico no volvió a acercarse a ellos. Al día siguiente ya lo lamentaban ya que nadie apareció para alimentarlos o llevarles agua. Y todo había seguido como de costumbre hasta que llegaron Sirius, Tonks y Snape.

A Charlie le costó mucho despertarlos pero al final lo consiguió. Poco después Sirius estaba furioso y no dejaba de patear la puerta vociferando insultos. Tonks todavía medio mareada estaba sentada en el piso con las manos en la cabeza, tratando de controlar las náuseas. Snape por su parte se paseaba de un lado a otro tratando de callar a Sirius que con sus gritos no lo dejaba concentrarse para idear un plan que los sacara de allí a todos.

_ ¡Cállate, idiota! ¡Con gritar no conseguirás nada!_ le dijo Snape a Sirius.

_ ¡Cállate tú!_ le dijo furioso.

_ ¿Y Remus?_ preguntó Tonks confundida cortando la discusión.

Todos se miraron tan confundidos como la bruja. Lupin no estaba allí y eso podía significar dos cosas, o había escapado o estaba muerto. Tonks entonces comenzó a llorar con desesperación.

_ Seguro que escapó…_ le susurró Sirius tratando de animarla mientras la palmeaba en el hombro. Pero él sentía tanta tristeza como ella.

El silencio invadió el calabozo mientras que Tonks trataba de controlarse y los demás de espantar esa idea horrorosa de la cabeza.

_ ¿Qué pasó, Snape? Tú y Ania debían ir a la casa de los Weasley_ dijo Tonks cuando lo hubo logrado.

_ Nos atacaron en el colegio…_ comenzó diciendo Snape y relató todo lo que habían pasado.

_ Pero… pero, ¿cómo…?_ dijo Tonks.

_ Ellos me llamaron traidor… No sé qué pasó o cómo se enteraron de… bueno…_ dijo Severus terriblemente angustiado.

_ Yo… yo tuve la culpa. Él me obligó_ dijo una vocecita proveniente de un rincón oscuro. Era Becca. Tonks la miró y la expresión de su rostro se transformó en ira al reconocerla.

_ ¡Tú! ¡Asquerosa traidora!... ¡¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Ania?!_ le gritó la bruja. Perdió el control y se le fue encima para golpearla ya que no tenía la varita pero Charlie la detuvo del brazo.

_ ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho!_ dijo llorando fuera de sí Becca.

_ ¡¿Lo sientes?!... ¡Más vale que lo sientas porque gracias a ti estamos aquí!_ le dijo Sirius a la cara mientras la tomaba bruscamente del brazo.

Becca lloraba tan desesperadamente que no podía decir ni una palabra.

_ ¡Déjala Sirius!... Ella ha pasado por mucho, igual que nosotros_ dijo Charlie y apartó a Sirius.

_ No puedo creer que la defiendas_ dijo molesto Sirius, empujando a un lado a Charlie.

_ ¿Y… qué pasó con Ania?_ dijo Charlie, temiendo saber la verdad.

Pero los demás se miraron sin saber qué decir, ninguno sabía nada de Ania y pensaban lo peor.

_ Ella… ella… creemos que está… muerta_ balbuceó Tonks mientras las lágrimas se derramaban en su rostro.

_ ¡Oh, no!_ gritó débilmente Becca y se largó a llorar de nuevo.

_ No… no puede ser…_ dijo Charlie con angustia mientras negaba con la cabeza.

_ Todavía no lo sabemos con seguridad_ intervino Severus luego de tragar saliva. Luchaba por no llorar pero no lo consiguió. Desvió la mirada y les dio la espalda por unos momentos.

_ Snape tiene razón_ dijo Sirius por primera vez en su vida, y agregó_ no demos todo por perdido. Podemos habernos equivocado.

_ Todo es mi culpa…_ susurraba Becca entre sollozos, estaba devastada.

En ese momento Snape, que se había controlado, se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros, le habló suavemente pero con firmeza.

_ Tienes que decirme qué sabe el Señor Oscuro, todo, por favor_ le dijo el profesor.

Entonces Becca le contó que, aunque ella lo negó al principio, el hombre oscuro había usado la legeremancia y había descubierto la relación que tenía Snape con Ania. Aunque ella pensaba que ya lo había adivinado.

_ ¿Ya lo sabía?_ se sorprendió Severus.

_ Creo… no, estoy segura que Dolohov le dijo_ dijo Becca y les contó por qué pensaba aquello.

Luego les contó todo lo que Voldemort con torturas le había obligado a decir y parte de lo que le había hecho luego, pero en un momento se quebró y no pudo continuar. A pesar del odio que sentían por esa chica, todos sintieron compasión por ella.

_ ¡Dios! ¡Va a matarme!_ exclamó Snape aterrado.

_ Nunca me preguntó por su medalla… ¡Jamás!_ agregó Becca_ Es tan raro… pareciera como si ya no le importara… como si él… pero no puede ser…

_ ¿Cómo si qué?_ dijo Charlie confundido, sin embargo los demás la comprendieron.

_ Como si él estuviera enamorado_ dijo Becca.

Charlie amagó una sonrisa pero al mirar el rostro de los demás su expresión cambió a una de terror. ¡No lo podía creer!

_ Eso… ¿Eso es cierto?_ le preguntó a los demás.

_ Sí…_ susurró Snape mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza en un gesto de cansancio. Charlie se sorprendió muchísimo pero no tuvo tiempo para seguir preguntando las razones o cómo lo sabían.

En ese preciso momento escucharon pasos arriba de ellos, como si corrieran y al hombre oscuro vociferar. Sirius exclamó: "Shhhh", pero nadie necesitaba la orden ya que todos miraban hacia el techo en silencio. El calabozo quedaba justo debajo del salón pero lamentablemente poco se podía oír. Hubo un largo silencio a continuación… Pero quiso el destino darles una buena y una mala noticia en una frase, ya que de pronto escucharon claramente como Voldemort hablaba.

_ Está viva Lucius, trasládala a la habitación blanca hasta que despierte y cuando lo haga avísame_ decía el hombre oscuro.

Dentro del calabozo el alivio de los prisioneros fue inmenso… ¡Ania no estaba muerta! Todavía había esperanzas.

_ Luego ve y tráeme a Snape, tengo que arreglar cuentas con él._ concluyó Voldemort.

_ Sí, mi señor_ dijo Malfoy y poco después escucharon pasos que se alejaban.

Todos asustados miraron a Severus que estaba blanco como el papel.


	39. El alma de la medalla:

39_ El alma de la medalla:

Abrió los ojos y no supo dónde se encontraba. Una sábana la cubría y, en pánico, se la retiró de la cara. Vio que estaba recostada en una enorme cama con cortinas de dosel, en medio de una habitación ricamente amueblada y bellamente decorada. Por un momento creyó que estaba en la casa de Sirius pero no tardó en descartar aquella idea ya que no se parecía en nada aquel cuarto a los de su casa. Parecía extraído de una mansión antigua que nada tenía de parecido con la oscura casa del mago. Se incorporó un poco en la cama y sintió un dolor en la espalda. Asustada se llevó las manos hacia atrás pero allí no había nada.

De pronto recordó todo… el ataque de los mortífagos. Lo último que registró su mente fue a Bellatrix Lestrange apuntándolos con su varita. Luego Severus la tomó del brazo y desde allí sus recuerdos eran totalmente absurdos y desconectados. Recordaba el sonido de la lluvia, luego el color rojo invadía su memoria, después unos ojos celestes asustados y luego el color blanco. Nada más…

Se levantó de la cama y observó a su alrededor para ver si lograba encontrar alguna pista que le indicara en dónde estaba. Lamentablemente no la encontró. La habitación era igual que a miles más que pudieran tener las familias muggles de mucho dinero. Luego se miró a sí misma. Su ropa había desaparecido y en su lugar tenía puesto un largo camisón blanco muy sencillo, aunque con un escote profundo y de mangas largas. En eso estaba cuando un pensamiento se apoderó de su mente… ¿Y si había sido capturada por los mortífagos? Aterrada se llevó la mano al cuello y palpó su medalla. Estaba allí como siempre. Entonces, pensó, no había sido capturada porque si así fuera su medalla habría desaparecido y ella estaría muerta.

Aliviada con la nueva seguridad de que probablemente estaba en la casa de alguno de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, atravesó la habitación y probó la puerta para salir. Estaba abierta. La abrió, tan sólo apenas, y pudo ver un corredor desierto que se extendía tanto a izquierda como a derecha. Con un suspiro de alivio abrió más la puerta y esta inesperadamente crujió un poco. La chica se asustó pero, tomando valor de sólo Dios sabe dónde, salió hasta el corredor. Estaba pensando a qué lado dirigirse cuando por la esquina que se perdía hacia la derecha apareció la persona que menos tenía ganas de ver. Lord Voldemort.

Ania pegó un respingo de terror, volvió a la habitación de donde había salido y cerró la puerta rápidamente tras ella. En la cerradura había una llave y, desesperada, le dio dos vueltas. Sabía por experiencia que eso no iba a servirle de nada si quería evitar que el hombre entrara a la habitación. Retrocedió ya en pánico hasta la cama y se dio vuelta, buscando un lugar dónde esconderse, otro absurdo pensamiento. De pronto sintió como el hombre se apoyaba suavemente en la puerta, sin abrirla. Lo supo porque podía ver la sombra de sus pies por el agujero de debajo de la puerta. La chica se apartó contra la pared más alejada de ella. Esperando… atenta… pero los pasos simplemente se alejaron y pronto el ruido de ellos se extinguió. Ania se quedó desconcertada.

Lord Voldemort había tenido un par de días difíciles. Había llegado a la mansión Malfoy con altas expectativas y a pesar de que habían traído a la chica bajo el mismo techo, sana y salva, muchas cosas habían salido mal. Uno de sus mortífagos, luego de que trasladaron a Ania hacia una habitación en el piso superior para que descansara, se había dignado a darle una mala noticia. Malfoy había vuelto a la sala donde estaba el hombre oscuro y, cuidando de echarle toda la culpa a los demás, le dijo que Lupin había escapado y con toda probabilidad Dumbledore ya supiera lo que había pasado. Voldemort no lo tomó bien, sin embargo a diferencia de los demás, no creía que Dumbledore iba a aparecerse en las puertas de la Mansión Malfoy. Estaba seguro que el anciano primero que nada iba a planear una estrategia, estrategia que cuando se llevara a cabo él y Ania estaría lejos de allí. Sin embargo no dejaba de ser otra complicación más.

Más tarde cuando terminó de cenar en la casa de los Malfoy, junto a Narcisa y Draco ya que los demás se habían ido, tuvo otro inconveniente. Se había trasladado al salón y estaba esperando que Lucius le trajera a Snape cuando se descompuso repentinamente. Voldemort con todo su infinito poder y magnificencia seguía siendo humano y como tal tenía sus debilidades. Esa mañana se había levantado con hambre en su lejana y oscura casa. Como no había nada que comer excepto un queso medio verde le quitó con la varita la sustancia que le daba ese color y se lo tragó. Estaba un poco picante pero al hombre no le importó ya que su cabeza estaba con Ania y sus mortífagos. Los hongos que terminaron por intoxicarlo le hicieron efecto justo en ese momento. Y sí Draco no se corre de la escalera en cuanto el hombre salió del salón corriendo, le hubiese vomitado encima. Así que Voldemort toda esa noche se la pasó encerrado en el baño.

Casi todos en la casa estaban preocupados pero más que nadie lo estaba Narcisa ya que no comprendía como su comida había terminado haciéndole daño. Estaba aterrada de que el hombre descargara su frustración con ella. De todos modos había gente allí que realmente había tomado la noticia con franca felicidad. Los prisioneros deseaban que a Voldemort terminara matándolo las toxinas ingeridas y hasta rezaban para que eso ocurriera. Cuando Malfoy llegó con Snape al salón y se enteró de que Voldemort vomitaba sin parar en el baño, tuvo que trasladar de nuevo al prisionero al calabozo. Y así se enteraron del asunto. Severus realmente aliviado era el que más feliz estaba por la indigestión del hombre oscuro.

Cuando su amigo lo trasladaba de nuevo al calabozo tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con él lo que se había propuesto.

_ Dime por qué me tratan así, Lucius_ le dijo Snape.

_ Lo sabes muy bien_ dijo su amigo con irritación y sin mirarlo a la cara.

_ Si lo supiera no te lo preguntaría_ dijo Snape_ Eras mi amigo, Lucius…

_ Exactamente… "Era" tu amigo… hasta que me traicionaste_ le dijo fijando sus helados ojos azules en los de él.

_ Yo no te he traicionado… ni a ninguno de los otros_ dijo Severus fingiendo escandalizarse.

_ Todos sabemos lo que hiciste, Severus. ¡Ocultaste a la mujer de nosotros! ¡Ni siquiera te importó que nos torturaran! ¡Siempre supiste dónde estaba!_ le largó muy ofendido Lucius. Estaba furioso con su amigo.

_ ¡No tuve otra opción! Si el viejo hubiera sospechado…_ dijo Snape.

_ ¡Claro que la tuviste!_ lo interrumpió furioso su amigo_ Nunca pensé que fueras capaz de hacerme algo así…

Malfoy estaba tan enojado con él que, hubiera dicho lo que hubiera dicho Severus, nada iba a convencerlo de lo contrario. Su amigo lo notó. En ese momento llegaron al calabozo y allí se quedó Snape, convencido de que nada bueno sacaría en el futuro conversando con ese sujeto. Tendría que convencer al Señor Tenebroso por sí mismo que no había tenido otra opción que acatar órdenes de Dumbledore. Pero, y había un gran "pero"…. El asunto de Ania todavía no sabía cómo resolverlo. No decidía cómo iba a justificarse ante Voldemort por su conducta que ya no había posibilidad de disimular. El que el hombre oscuro se enfermara fue un gran alivio para él ya que le concedía tiempo para pensar, un tiempo precioso que iba a necesitar.

Así que esa noche el hombre oscuro había dormido muy poco, al igual que todos los que habitaban la casa. El insomnio de Lucius era debido a un fuerte dolor de cabeza contraído gracias a la charla que tuvo con Severus, y a la duda de si su traición fuera verdadera o no. Narcisa tampoco pudo dormir porque no podía quitarse de la cabeza los ingredientes de la sopa que había mandado a preparar para aquella cena, tratando de descubrir dónde había estado el error que había maldispuesto a "su señor". Draco por su parte había tenido pesadillas con serpientes que lo atacaban en los oscuros corredores de su casa y tampoco había podido conciliar el sueño. De los prisioneros ni hablar ya que está de más decir todas las incomodidades que sentían unido al miedo de ser llamados por Voldemort en cualquier minuto. Nadie en la mansión durmió esa noche, excepto Ania.

Temprano a la siguiente mañana el hombre oscuro se había levantado tarde y de buen humor ya que se sentía mucho mejor. Al regresar del baño se había encontrado a Ania en el corredor y, aunque ésta había huido, su curiosidad no llegó más allá de la puerta. Acababa de dar la orden de que le llevaran a uno de los prisioneros a la sala e iba tarde entonces se apuró en llegar. A pesar de que el encuentro le había proporcionado un motivo de felicidad. Al entrar estaba Malfoy sosteniendo a Severus Snape.

El prisionera apenas si llegó a abrir la boca pero no produjo ningún sonido ya que Voldemort al verlo le agarró un ataque extremo de ira. Levantó su varita, con la mano temblándole entera, y pronunció el maleficio.

_ ¡Crucio!

El prisionero de la túnica negra cayó al suelo de la sala y comenzó a moverse tal cual estuviera convulsionando. Snape no gritaba, se mordía los labios y un hilillo de sangre se escurrió de su boca. Malfoy por su parte lo miraba con una expresión bastante curiosa. No era de odio sino de preocupación, a pesar de todo era su amigo y tenía cierto afecto por él. Lo conocía desde que entró a Hogwarts y le estrechó la mano para darle la bienvenida a Slytherin. Le había alentado y ayudado a conquistar a la hermosa y altiva Narcisa Back, mujer de familia muy influyente y altas expectativas. Más tarde cuando nació Draco lo había nombrado su padrino y desde que el niño ingresó en el colegio lo cuidaba como si él fuera su padre. Lucius Malfoy le debía mucho a Severus Snape. Cuando se enteró de que los había traicionado enfureció como nunca, herido profundamente. Pero al pasar los días reflexionó, más aún al hablar con él cuando lo trasladaba al calabozo de su casa, llegó a la conclusión que Dolohov se equivocaba. No creía que Severus, ese hombre que siempre había estado a su lado, los hubiera traicionado.

Por este motivo Malfoy hizo algo que nadie esperaba, trató de parar la tortura de su amigo, a costa de ganarse una propia. Narcisa, que escuchaba todo detrás de la puerta, se enfureció con su marido al escucharlo.

_ ¡Mi señor! Creo que… que todo ha sido un malentendido._ dijo el hombre.

Voldemort entonces bajó la varita y Snape pudo recuperarse un poco.

_ ¿De qué hablas, Lucius?_ le dijo sorprendido y algo molesto.

_ Creo que Dolohov se equivoca al decir que nos ha traicionado._ dijo Malfoy mientras colocaba sus manos en la espalda tratando de disimular su temblor.

Voldemort lo miró ceñudo, no lo estaba torturando por el asunto de que escondió a la chica en su casa, ni siquiera por el hecho mismo al cual Malfoy hacía referencia sino porque de repente le habían atacado unos celos como nunca había tenido en su vida. Porque si había algo de lo cual el hombre oscuro estaba seguro era de que había besado a Ania y sorprendentemente eso le importaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

_ ¿Y por qué crees eso?_ dijo Voldemort.

_ Yo… sé que nunca haría algo así… yo…

_ O sea que no lo sabes_ lo cortó furioso el hombre oscuro, y le ordenó_ Ve y busca a la mujer… ya ha despertado.

Malfoy no se atrevió a desobedecer esa orden así que no lo quedó otra que retirarse e ir en busca de Ania. Por unos momentos se asombró de que el hombre supiera que la chica ya estaba despierta. Narcisa había ido a verla hacía media hora y dormía profundamente. Al salir se topó con su mujer y se ganó un encendido reto.

_ ¡Piensa en tu familia! ¿Estás loco? ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre arriesgarte así por ese… ese traidor?!_ le recriminó Narcisa.

_ No es un traidor_ le respondió entre dientes y subió al piso superior.

Voldemort miró a sus pies, Snape todavía temblaba entero pero parecía inconsciente. No siguió con la tortura porque pensó que sería más divertido si Ania lo veía retorcerse en el piso. Con una sonrisa se sentó en su sillón de siempre, esperando con ansiedad la llegada de la chica que tanto había anhelado ver. Sin embargo tuvo que esperar un largo rato…

Ania estaba en la habitación, aun temblando entera por ese encuentro tan inesperado, cuando entró Narcisa Malfoy. Traía ropa para que se cambiara pero la chica gritó tanto para que la dejaran ir y cuando quiso obligarla hasta la golpeó, se armó tanto quilombo que Lucius tuvo que intervenir y bajar a Ania a las rastras y en camisón. Temblaba entera por el frío y porque no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a él. Sabía que si le daba la medalla el hechizo de vinculación cambiaría de dueño y ella quedaría a merced de la maldad del hombre oscuro. Sabía muy bien que iba a matarla. Retener la medalla con ella era su única salvación.

Cuando entró y vio al hombre oscuro y a Snape tirado en el piso, aparentemente inconsciente, supo que su situación estaba por complicarse. No sabía que habían atrapado a Severus también y su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente. Aterrada por él y enojada con el otro hombre, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de furia. A Voldemort no se le escapó esa mirada ni el terror de sus ojos al ver a Snape. Supo en ese instante que ella lo amaba. Su ira contra el frustrado espía subió como la espuma.

_ Al fin nos volvemos a ver_ le dijo Voldemort desde el sillón.

Ania no le contestó ya que seguía mirando como hipnotizada a Severus tratando de averiguar si estaba muerto o no. Malfoy, que la sostenía del brazo, la obligó a sentarse en otro de los sillones frente al Señor Tenebroso con Snape a sus pies. Pero no hubo más tiempo de decir nada porque en ese momento se escucharon gritos provenientes de debajo del salón. Varias personas gritaban el nombre de la chica y ésta asustada miraba hacia el suelo. Así se enteró que no sólo los habían atrapado a ellos dos…

¡Tonks! Y…. ¡Charlie!... También Sirius… ¡Oh, no, no puede ser! Hay alguien más… mmmm… ¿Becca? No, no puede ser…Pensaba la chica desesperada.

_ Te dije que mantuvieras calmados a los prisioneros, Lucius_ le advirtió Voldemort.

_ Lo siento, mi señor…_ dijo el hombre, se dio vuelta y salió casi corriendo de la habitación. Poco después dejaron de oírse sus voces.

_ ¿Qué quiere de mí? ¡¿Qué les ha hecho a los demás?!_ le gritó con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras se inclinaba y tomaba el pulso de Severus. Cuando descubrió que estaba vivo las lágrimas cayeron como un torrente por sus mejillas. ¡Estaba tan aliviada!

_ Ya sabes qué es lo que quiero…_ dijo Voldemort observándola algo incómodo. Por algún motivo no le gusta verla llorar.

Ania no le respondió sino que lo miró con odio, un odio que a Voldemort le dolió como si fuera un maleficio.

_ Tienes algo que me pertenece y lo quiero. ¡Devuélveme mi medalla!_ dijo el hombre con seriedad. La ira estaba invadiéndolo tanto que ya no le importaba lo que ella pensara de él. Pero no era contra ella sino contra Snape. Veía a su antiguo mortífago como el verdadero culpable de que él hubiera perdido toda posibilidad de agradarle a esa mujer.

_ ¡No! ¡No voy a dársela!

_ Sabes que puedo quitártela…_ la interrumpió con su voz ponzoñosamente suave.

_ No puede_ dijo la chica con tanta firmeza que Voldemort se sorprendió.

_ ¿Ah, no?_ dijo y se levantó. Dio unos pasos hacia ella y levantó su mano para arrancársela del cuello. Ania retrocedió un poco.

En ese momento se escuchó una débil voz proveniente de sus pies.

_ No la toque.

Era Severus que se estaba recuperando y se movía en el piso. Miraba a Voldemort con una expresión inescrutable.

_ ¿Cómo has dicho?_ dijo furioso el hombre oscuro ya que creyó que se refería a Ania._ ¡Ella me pertenece!

_No toque la medalla_ aclaró Snape. Obviamente que tampoco quería que le pusiera las manos encima a Ania pero como estaban las cosas no iba a decírselo. Al advertir que Ania estaba bien, sus esperanzas se multiplicaron.

Voldemort miró el cuello de la chica y por primera vez observó la medalla atentamente. Su aspecto le sorprendió muchísimo. El objeto se movía nervioso y había adquirido un feo color negro. Levantó su varita y murmuró unas palabras… Ania se llevó la mano a la cinta porque pensó que iba a quitársela mediante magia pero no pasó nada. El señor oscuro fruncía el entrecejo, estaba desconcertado. Sabía que todavía el hechizo de vinculación funcionaba pero ya no le respondía a él… De pronto y sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo la medalla "se abrió".

Nota de la Autora: Quería agradecer como siempre a todos los que leen y comentan esta historia. También me gustaría hacer una aclaración, esta historia como todas las que tengo aquí, las tengo publicadas en potterfics y wattpad con este mismo nickname (TaliMau). Por si a alguien le interesa.


	40. Lágrimas del corazón:

40_ Lágrimas del corazón:

La luz invadió el salón y cegó a todos. Pero eso no fue todo. Una fuerza invisible salió de la medalla y empujó a Voldemort hacia atrás. Éste retrocedió y cayó al suelo al tropezarse con la mesilla enana que había allí. De pronto la luz desapareció, tan rápido como había surgido de la medalla. Ania todavía estupefacta pudo ver a Voldemort que se paraba lentamente del suelo, totalmente perplejo. El hombre sabía que algo no funcionaba bien y era algo que escapaba a su control. No entendía qué pasaba y eso era algo que Lord Voldemort no podía concebir.

_ Sé que sabes qué pasa, Severus_ le dijo Voldemort mientras apuntaba con su varita al otro hombre. Por algo le había advertido que no tocara la medalla.

Snape sólo se limitó a mirarlo, algo que enfureció al hombre oscuro.

_ ¡Dime qué pasó! ¡El viejo te lo debe haber dicho!_ vociferó el Señor Oscuro.

_ Sólo hipótesis… mi señor_ le dijo Severus tratando de controlar su voz.

_ ¿Y cuáles son esas hipótesis?_ respondió fastidiado.

El profesor abrió la boca para hablar pero de pronto la cerró y volvió a quedarse callado. Se dio cuenta que podía intercambiar información valiosa para conservar la vida. Ésta fue una de las dos decisiones drásticas que tomaría ese día. Severus Snape sabía muy bien que para sacar a Ania de allí necesitaba vivir y no le serviría de nada jugar el papel de mártir.

_ Te perdonaré la vida_ dijo Voldemort como adivinando sus pensamiento. No deseaba hacerlo, ya que odiaba a ese hombre, pero era importante recuperar esa medalla. Su mortífago lo notó.

_ ¿Lo promete?

_ ¡Por supuesto que sí!_ vociferó el hombre._ ¡Dime cuáles son esas hipótesis, maldita sea!

Chispas doradas salieron de la varita de Voldemort y Snape adivinó que debía hablar, el hombre oscuro estaba tan furioso como para asesinarlo allí mismo.

_ ¡No le digas nada!_ intervino Ania que hasta ese momento había estado callada.

_ ¿Ella lo sabe?_ se sorprendió Voldemort y, esperanzado, avanzó hacia ella. Era más seguro leerle la mente a la chica que esperar que Snape le dijera lo que quería. Al menos con ella no se arriesgaba a la mentira.

_ Sólo en parte_ dijo asustado Snape. Voldemort se dio cuenta de ese miedo que no pudo ocultar el otro hombre y sonrió, mientras tomaba a Ania del cuello.

Pero fue en vano porque pronto tuvo que soltarla de inmediato. Su mano se quemó al tocarla, era evidente que la magia protectora de la medalla aún estaba activa y la había alcanzado a ella. Voldemort dio un grito de frustración.

_ Bien… bien… ¡Qué demonios es lo que pasa!_ gritó el hombre oscuro. Si había algo que no podía soportar era no entender algo.

_ ¡No le digas! ¡No, Severus!_ dijo desesperada Ania. Snape la ignoró.

_ Cuando usted le dio la medalla a su madre, cedió el poder de vinculación del objeto. Cuando su madre falleció y le dio la medalla a su hija, volvió a ceder ese poder. Por lo tanto la medalla ya no le pertenece a usted sino a ella. No va a responderle porque ella ahora es su dueña._ explicó Snape.

Ania no podía creer que estuviera cantando como un loro. No podía creer que traicionara la confianza de Dumbledore. Pero lo que estaba por suceder después fue peor. Voldemort por su parte se paseaba por la habitación de un lado a otro. Ahora entendía. En realidad ya lo sabía y estaba molesto consigo mismo por haberlo pasado por alto. Se había olvidado por completo de que el hechizo por vinculación podía ser cedido y no pudo comprender cómo le había pasado algo así a él.

_ Ya veo… Entonces ella debe cederme la medalla_ concluyó en voz alta Voldemort.

_ Así es… Voluntariamente._ Apuntó Snape.

El Señor Oscuro se dio vuelta y encaró a Ania.

_ Dame mi medalla_ le dijo y extendió su mano.

_ No_ dijo Ania mientras sonreía. Había descubierto que podía intercambiar ese objeto por la vida de sus amigos que estaban prisioneros. Aquella gente no tenía que pagar por algo que sólo ella tenía en custodia.

Voldemort se sorprendió de su firmeza y encima vio que sonreía. Se molestó, a pesar de todo.

_ ¡Que me la des! ¡Ahora!_ le ordenó.

_ No quiero.

_ Puedo hacer que lo lamentes…_ susurró el hombre oscuro mientras la apuntaba con la varita.

_ Ania… dásela_ intervino Snape. Se había puesto blanco como el papel. Si le pasaba algo a ella nunca se lo perdonaría, estaban allí por su culpa.

_ ¡No! ¡No pienso hacerlo!_ gritó furiosa la chica_ ¡Nunca la tendrá!

_ ¿Acaso quieres que te obligue?_ dijo Voldemort.

_ Inténtelo_ le estampó Ania en el rostro. Sus ojos brillaban de furia.

El Señor Oscuro se sorprendió de su valentía, algo que a pesar de la situación le agradó. Se acercó a ella y la volvió a apuntar con la varita. Iba a hacerla sufrir como se merecía. Pero… al mirarla a los ojos simplemente no pudo. Gritó de frustración y se dio la vuelta mientras que pateó la mesilla enana y la mandó a la mitad de la habitación. El objeto cayó estruendosamente al suelo y perdió una de las patas.

Ania asustada por la reacción violenta del hombre no comprendió por qué no pudo pronunciar el maleficio pero Snape, sí. Entonces el hombre tuvo por primera vez la certeza de que Voldemort nunca le haría daño a Ania. Nunca podría hacerlo. Aquello le dio el valor para dar el siguiente paso. Severus Snape tenía un objetivo claro. Debía sacar a Ania y a los demás de aquella casa pronto, e ir de inmediato en busca de Dumbledore pero primero debía salir él de allí. Como prisionero prácticamente no podía hacer nada. Al ver que Voldemort estaba de espalda a ellos tomó la mano de Ania para que esta lo mirara y así transmitirle sin palabras que no se preocupara y que él iba a resolverlo todo. Sin embargo la suerte no lo alcanzó esta vez ya que el hombre oscuro se dio vuelta y lo vio. Levantó la varita y lanzó un maleficio que fue a dar contra la mano de Snape. Éste soltó la de Ania mientras gritaba de dolor.

_ ¡No! ¡¿Qué hizo?!_ gritó asustada Ania mientras se abalanzaba sobre Snape. La mano del hombre comenzaba a hincharse. Con una varita había podido curar la herida pero sin ella no tenía forma de hacerlo.

_ Tenemos un asunto pendiente, Severus_ dijo con ira contenida el hombre oscuro. Se acercó a ellos y pudieron ver que sus ojos brillaban de furia.

_ ¡Crucio!_ gritó de repente y Severus comenzó a retorcerse de dolor.

_ ¡No! ¡No! ¡Basta!_ gritaba Ania con lágrimas en los ojos mientras trataba de sostener a Severus. Pero no podía hacer nada.

De repente la chica se paró y corrió hacia Voldemort para quitarle la varita. Llegó a agarrarla mientras el hombre forcejeaba con ella. El hechizo se deshizo y Snape dejó de retorcerse de dolor.

_ ¡Suéltala!_ vociferaba Voldemort mientras subía sus brazos y Ania se colgaba de su túnica para alcanzar la varita.

El forcejeo de la chica y la furia que demostraba hacia él por atacar al hombre que quería, hizo que Voldemort perdiera el control. Bajó los brazos mientras que la tomaba de la cintura, la atrajo rápidamente hacia él y comenzó a besarla con desesperación. Y de esa forma Ania se enteró de lo que nadie quiso decirle para no causarle más dolor. La chica se quedó perpleja y no atinó a hacer nada al principio pero pronto comenzó a forcejear con el hombre para que la soltara. Pero él la sujetó con más fuerza aún.

_ ¡Basta!... ¡Está loco!... ¡Suélteme!_ decía entrecortadamente la chica cuando pudo hablar, porque Voldemort no la soltaba.

_ Al fin eres mía_ susurró con locura el hombre.

Ania al escucharlo se horrorizó. Era lo único que le faltaba… la frutilla del postre. Después de todo el hombre se había terminado enamorando de ella. ¡Sólo a ella le pasaban esas cosas! Pensaba. ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer para salir de allí?

_ ¡No! ¡No soy de nadie!_ le gritó mientras lo empujaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Voldemort se hizo para atrás, golpeó el sillón y casi cae al piso. Miró sorprendido a Ania y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de impotencia y furia. Luego se dirigió a Snape que se estaba incorporando del piso. Apenas si se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.

_ ¡Es tu culpa!_ vociferó mientras volvía a apuntarlo con la varita.

_ ¡No, mi señor! Permítame explicarle… por favor_ balbuceó Snape que temblaba entero. Ania en ese momento se dio cuenta de que le habían ocultado lo de Voldemort a propósito y se molestó mucho.

_ ¡¿Tengo cara de estúpido?!

_ No… no… Por favor, permítame explicarle._ dijo desesperado Snape, su vida pendía de un hilo.

Voldemort se quedó callado y bajó la varita.

_ Lo que pasó con ella…. Fue sólo una estrategia._ comenzó diciendo.

_ ¿Qué?_ dijo Ania estupefacta.

Snape prefirió no mirarla, sabía que lo que iba a decir le causaría un gran dolor. Pero era importante salir de allí para buscar ayuda aunque fuera a costa de arrancarla de su corazón. Más adelante tendría la oportunidad de aclararle todo… o al menos en ese momento fue lo que creyó él.

_ Que todo lo que… usted vio o le contó la señorita Blair, fue una estrategia. A mí no me gusta ella, ya sabe lo que pienso de los muggles._ dijo Severus con una sonrisa torcida de desprecio, y agregó rápido._ Aunque es evidente que ella es especial, sino no le agradaría a "mi señor".

Concluyó Snape con respeto y sin mirar a Ania que estaba que largaba chispas por los ojos de furia.

_ De todos modos, pretendí acercarme a ella para que confiara en mí y así poder atraerla hacia usted. Sabía lo importante que era para mi señor atraparla. Lamentablemente ella se encariñó demasiado y confieso que al principio usé ese afecto a mi favor. Me parecía muy importante que confiara en mí. Si no hubiera sido así, mi señor, no podría haber sabido de ciertas cosas que le conté o haber obtenido su foto a voluntad._ continuó Snape.

Ania roja de desprecio y furia, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. En eso quedaba todo el amor declarado del hombre… en una estrategia para llevarla hacia una trampa. Se sintió humillada, usada, sucia… los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no pudo contener. Ahora comprendía por qué, a pesar de que siempre peleaban, Severus se había mostrado tan deseoso de estar a su lado. ¡No podía creer que la foto que ella le había dado a él para que la guardara fuera en realidad para Voldemort! En ese momento odió a Snape.

_ Así que… una estrategia_ dijo el hombre oscuro. Titubeó al principio pero sus ojos seguían con el ceño fruncido. Le creía pero hasta cierto punto. Snape se dio cuenta.

_Y lo que vio… según la señorita Blair me relató. Fue un incidente bastante vergonzoso y en contra de mi voluntad y… deseos_ dijo Severus con una expresión de asco, y agregó_ Verá, un día en que nos quedamos solos en un aula vacía hablando… intentaba sacarle información, ya sabe. Ella se me colgó del cuello y me besó. Confieso en que no me lo esperaba. Siempre traté de mantener cierta distancia entre nosotros. En ese momento apareció la señorita Blair y nos vio. Si hubiera sabido que estaba a las órdenes de mi señor le hubiera explicado todo. Pero no lo sabía así que no me tomé tal molestia.

Ania abrió la boca de la sorpresa y luego la cerró con horror. ¡Cuánto lo detestaba! Comprendía muy bien todo. Severus a pesar de que no la quería era hombre y había tenido sus debilidades. Seguro que se había aprovechado cada vez que estuvo con él. Pero claro, no podía decirle eso a "su señor". Voldemort por su parte estaba serio y pensativo. No sabía hasta qué punto era verdad pero su mortífago parecía sincero.

_ Mmmmm un incidente…_ susurró el señor oscuro mientras miraba de reojo a Ania. No era tonto, a pesar de que no comprendía cómo, se daba cuenta de que la mujer se había enamorado de ese hombre. Aunque era evidente, ahora lo veía, que Snape no sentía lo mismo.

_ Sí, mi señor. Hice todo sólo para servirlo._ dijo Snape. Hubo un breve silencio.

_ En ese caso… ve y llama a Lucius._ le ordenó.

Snape se levantó y salió de la habitación. Ania se sentó en un sillón y colocó su cabeza entre sus manos, estaba devastada. La habían traicionado dos veces personas por las cuáles tenía realmente aprecio. Entonces desde ese momento decidió que nunca más confiaría en nadie. Todos eran mentirosos… todos sólo querían usarla. Voldemort caminaba de un lado hacia otro mientras miraba de reojo a Ania. Sabía que sólo era tiempo para que ella se olvidara de su mortífago. Y eso le traía mucha felicidad. Pero Ania había resultado ser más difícil de lo que había previsto. Su carácter era fuerte y no estaba dispuesta a obedecerlo así que pensó que mientras más temprano lograra quebrarle la voluntad mejor. La quería a su lado, sí… pero sumisa. Que acatara sus órdenes sin discutir, que lo sirviera en todo y que lo hiciera de buena manera. Tal cual era Bella…

En ese momento entró Snape con un Malfoy bastante sorprendido.

_ ¿Me mandó a llamar, mi señor?_ le dijo educadamente.

_ Sí, Lucius, tengo dos nuevas órdenes. Primero, aunque ya te habrás dado cuenta, Severus queda libre. Resulta que ha sido todo una lamentable confusión.

Malfoy asintió y miró con una sonrisa a su amigo que no pudo ocultar. Le agradaba darse cuenta de lo que él ya sospechaba fuera verdad.

_ Segundo, la señorita aquí presente necesita aprender a comportarse. Así que trasládala al pequeño calabozo. Un día allí la hará entrar en razón_ concluyó Voldemort con una sonrisa de maldad. Ania lo miró estupefacta.

_ No…_ susurró desesperada pero el hombre oscuro la ignoró.

_ Eso es todo. Pueden retirarse._ ordenó y agregó_ ¡Ah! Mañana quiero hablar contigo, Severus.

_ Sí, mi señor_ dijo Snape mientras se inclinaba.

Malfoy avanzó hasta donde estaba Ania y la tomó del brazo. La chica forcejeó un poco mientras gritaba pero Malfoy era un hombre alto y fuerte. La arrastró hasta la puerta delante de la mirada fría de Voldemort. Al salir al vestíbulo Ania vio como Snape le daba la espalda y se iba por la puerta principal.

_ ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!_ le gritó Ania fuera de sí. Sin embargo Snape no se dio vuelta y salió de la mansión.

Aquellas palabras le causaron una herida inmensa en su corazón. Pero no podía hacer nada. Avanzó por el extenso terreno hacia la puerta de hierro. Había tenido éxito en lo que se había propuesto, estaba libre y ahora podría ir a pedir ayuda, mientras enfrentaba las consecuencias. Cuando hubo atravesado la puerta de hierro se desapareció y apareció en un bosque que quedaba cerca de su casa. Allí una fina lluvia caía y pronto estuvo empapado. Pero a Severus poco le importó, se sentó en el suelo y, gritando de frustración, se abandonó al llanto. Había sacrificado su amor por ella para salvarle la vida. Era una pérdida tan grande que más que él, era su corazón el que vertía lágrimas de amor. Luego de un largo rato se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa. En el barrió oyó risas y vio luces en todas las casas… entonces se dio cuenta de que era navidad.

En la mansión de los Malfoy, Ania se encontró en un pequeño calabozo, con una ventana en lo alto que tenía tres barrotes de hierro. Estaba húmedo y tan helado que pronto comenzó a temblar del frío, sólo llevaba puesto un camisón largo. Se sentó en el suelo sin poder creer todavía lo que había pasado. Más que encontrarse allí lo que más le dolía era la traición de Severus. Cada una de sus frases habían herido de tal forma su corazón que pronto comenzó a llorar con desconsuelo. Ese día nadie se dejó ver y una lluvia helada comenzó a caer. Como la ventana daba al exterior, a pesar de que el calabozo se encontraba en el sótano, el agua que se acumulaba en el suelo comenzó a caer dentro de la prisión en un hilillo. El lugar se inundó y Ania pronto estuvo mojada. Horrorizada comenzó a gritar… ¿Qué pretendían? ¡Que se ahogara allí! Pensaba aterrorizada. Pero nadie apareció. Al llegar la noche la lluvia había parado de entrar y sólo le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Pero estaba tan congelada que apenas sentía sus piernas y comenzó a toser sin poder parar. Le dolía la garganta y se sentía tan mal que estuvo segura de que no iba a sobrevivir aquella noche.

En el otro lado de la mansión, Voldemort y la familia Malfoy festejaban la navidad. Junto a otro parientes (mortífagos también), que se les habían unido pero… más que la navidad lo que festejaban era haber atrapado a Ania. Frente a un cálido fuego, comieron alimentos deliciosos y bebieron hasta hartarse. Pronto hubo algo de música y la alegría alcanzó para todos. Excepto para los prisioneros… que estaban helados en sus jaulas de piedra, sin poder ver el sol ni las estrellas y sin recibir ni siquiera pan duro para pasar esa noche tan especial para los otros.

Cuando acabó la fiesta, Voldemort ya estaba fastidiado de tantos halagos y de la actitud insinuante y provocadora que Bella había tomado cuando se dirigía a él, a costa de hacerlo delante su marido. Por ese motivo se fue a acostar. Estaba muy cansado, había sido un largo día de emociones encontradas, pero de todos modos concluyó que todo había salido bien. Miró por la ventana y vio que comenzaba a llover de nuevo, entonces se metió rápido a su cama calentita. Estaba por dormirse pero… había alguien que tosía. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no se calla? ¡Quiero dormir! Pensaba impotente y molesto. Al principio pensó que era Draco y estaba por levantarse para ir a despertar al mocoso, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que justo debajo de su habitación estaba el pequeño calabozo en donde había ordenado encerrar a Ania. Seguramente era ella la que tosía y bastante fuerte si se escuchaba hasta allí arriba.

Voldemort se movió inquieto y preocupado en su cama. Era evidente que la mujer estaba mal. Pero desterró esa preocupación de su mente con el pensamiento de que se lo merecía. Había sido irrespetuosa con él y le había negado su medalla. Tenía que aprender a obedecer… una noche allí sería suficiente. Pero el hombre oscuro no tendría paz. Estuvo una hora dando vueltas en su cama sin poder dormir mientras escuchaba su molesta tosecita. Ya al límite de su paciencia pensó que a lo mejor se estaba enfermando… ¿Y si era algo grave? Ya sumamente molesto consigo mismo se levantó. Colocó una gruesa bata encima de su largo camisón gris oscuro y bajó hacia el calabozo.

Ania estaba acurrucada en un rincón tosiendo sin poder contenerse. Tenía fiebre y estaba mojada. El agua que la había cubierto casi había desaparecido por el pequeño desagüe que había en una esquina y que al principio no vio. De todos modos el piso seguía con unos centímetros de agua que se había acumulado desde que empezó a llover de nuevo. Cuando vio que Voldemort abrió la pesada puerta de hierro, se aterrorizó ya que pensó que iba para torturarla. Éste sin embargo, al verla se preocupó mucho. Se sacó la bata gruesa y la colocó en sus hombros, luego quiso que se levantara del suelo mojado pero ella asustada no se lo permitió.

_ Vamos arriba, estas enferma. ¡Ya no aguanto tu estúpida tosecita!_ dijo con fastidio Voldemort.

_ ¡No! ¡Déjeme!_ gritaba Ania que apenas lo escuchaba. Estaba aterrada de qué sería lo próximo que le tenía preparado el hombre.

Voldemort la alzó por la cintura y la colocó en su hombro mientras salía de allí. Ania gritaba mientras lo golpeaba con los puños en la espalda, y pronto comenzó a toser por el esfuerzo. El hombre había cambiado y ya no era tan débil como antes, todo lo contrario. Así que no le costó nada trasladarla al piso superior en donde estaba la habitación donde antes había estado encerrada. En el corredor, justo al lado de la escalera, se encontró con Malfoy que estaba en pijama y con la bata aún abierta. Había estado durmiendo y al escuchar los gritos se levantó asustado.

_ ¡Estaba inundado todo, idiota!_ le gritó a Malfoy furioso.

_ ¡Oh! Yo… yo no sabía…

_ Ve y dile a tu esposa que me alcance una poción para la tos. Y si se ha enfermado… _ dijo Voldemort amenazante pero prefirió no concluir la frase. Ya estaba más que claro.

Malfoy asustado se dio vuelta y fue en busca de Narcisa. Iban a pagarlo caro si se enfermaba. Por su parte Voldemort entró a la habitación y colocó a Ania en la cama, que no dejaba de toser.

_ Ya… ya cálmate…_ dijo mientras intentaba que no se levantara y la tomaba de las muñecas._ ¡Que te calmes!

Pero Ania estaba aterrada ya que creía que Voldemort tenía otras intenciones. Tosiendo y con el cuerpo adolorido comenzó a llorar de impotencia. En ese momento apareció Malfoy con un frasco en la mano y un vaso de vidrio en la otra.

_ Aquí tiene, mi señor.

_ Bien… tráeme una toalla._ le ordenó mientras tomaba la poción. Volcó un poco en el vaso y se lo dio a Ania. Malfoy salió del cuarto.

_ Que… ¿Qué es…?_ balbuceó con desconfianza.

_ Tómala… te sentirás mejor_ dijo Voldemort.

La chica intentó rechazarla pero el hombre la obligó a tragarla. La poción era asquerosa pero casi de inmediato la tos que tenía paró y comenzó a sentiré un poco mejor. El hombre apartó un mechón mojado de su cara y dijo con una voz que jamás empleaba en público.

_ ¿Estás mejor, Ania?

Había dulzura y la chica se sorprendió muchísimo por eso. Comprendió que el hombre sólo intentaba curarla y se calmó un poco. Malfoy volvió con la toalla y se retiró en silencio.

_ Toma… sécate un poco. Sino lo haces mañana estarás enferma._ le dijo el hombre mientras se incorporaba de la cama y le pasaba la toalla.

Ania se sacó la bata que le había puesto el hombre y se cubrió rápidamente con la toalla. El camisón que llevaba estaba mojado y dejaba ver más de lo que ella había pensado. Voldemort se quedó mirándola con una expresión inescrutable.

_ Tendrás que sacarte eso también_ le dijo.

Ania lo miró asustada, ni muerta se sacaba la ropa delante de él. El hombre lo notó.

_ Como quieras…_dijo fastidiado y agregó_ métete a la cama.

Ania se metió entre las sabanas sin protestar, aún algo insegura y temerosa ya que no comprendía qué quería el hombre de ella. Luego Voldemort le colocó su gruesa bata en los pies para que los tuviera bien calentitos y se quedó observándola un rato. Luego rompió el silencio.

_ ¿Ya estás mejor?... ¡Estoy harto de tu estúpida tosecita y quiero dormir!_ le dijo aparentando molestia. Pero en realidad más que molesto estaba aliviado de ver que si todo salía bien, no se enfermaría como había temido.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, desconcertada otra vez por su actitud. Sólo entonces el hombre se dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto. En la puerta, y casi se olvida, colocó un encantamiento para sellarla. Luego se retiró hacia su propia habitación que no quedaba lejos y ya allí se acostó. Sin embargo tardó bastante tiempo en dormirse, pero no porque Ania estuviera tosiendo de nuevo, sino porque no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de su camisón mojado adhiriéndose a sus formas de mujer.

Ania al quedarse sola en el cuarto se tranquilizó un poco, se sacó el camisón mojado, secó su cabello y se puso un pijama que encontró en un ropero. Era demasiado grande ya que estaba hecho para un mago, no para una bruja, pero de todos modos servía. Luego volvió a acostarse. Aún no comprendía por qué, debido a la contradicción de sus actos, después de ordenarle a Malfoy que la encerrara en el calabozo de pronto se arrepentía. Y no sólo eso sino que la había curado y sólo se había retirado cuando la vio mejor. No quería someterla esa noche, como pensó aterrada ella en un principio, sino asegurarse de que no se enfermara. Su conducta la dejó perpleja.

El matrimonio Malfoy se había quedado despierto por si "su señor" ordenaba algo más. Al escuchar ruidos, Lucius y Narcisa miraron por el hueco de la puerta entreabierta de su habitación como Voldemort salía de la habitación en dónde estaba Ania y se iba, luego de sellarla con magia.

_ ¿Puedes creer eso?_ preguntó Malfoy.

_ No_ respondió Narcisa.

Jamás ninguno de los dos esposos desde que conocían a Lord Voldemort habían presenciado un acto noble de parte de él. Algo en el Señor Oscuro había cambiado…


	41. Enferma:

41_ Enferma:

Para desgracias de todos, Ania sí se terminó enfermando. Al siguiente día de estar encerrada en el húmedo calabozo, volvía a toser y tenía fiebre alta. Cuando apareció el pequeño elfo doméstico de los Malfoy con el desayuno, encontró a la chica afiebrada y transpirando entera mientras balbuceaba incoherencias. El bondadoso ser se asustó y dio aviso a sus amos. Encontró a los Malfoy desayunando en el comedor sumidos en el más profundo silencio. Tener como huésped al Señor Tenebroso no les causaba mucha gracia que digamos. Sin embargo, como normalmente desayunaba en su habitación, no solían verle la cara hasta tarde en la mañana.

_ Señor… señora…_ dijo con su vocecita aguda.

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ dijo de mala gana Lucius Malfoy.

_ La señorita… está enferma, delira_ dijo temblando el elfo.

Los Malfoy se asustaron. Lucius se paró de la mesa y pateó a su elfo doméstico. Quitándose así la frustración que sentía.

_ ¡Ve a lo cocina y espera que te llame!_ le gritó enojado.

El pequeño elfo dio un aullido de dolor y salió corriendo del comedor, mientras que Draco sonreía con burla. Lucius volvió a sentarse y miró a su hijo severamente haciendo que la sonrisa de este desapareciera de su rostro.

_ ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer, Lucius?_ dijo con angustia Narcisa_ De milagro no me hizo nada cuando él mismo enfermó. Cuando se entere va a…

_ No te apures, cariño. Primero que nada hay que probar con las pociones que tenemos… Si fracasan llamaré a Severus_ la interrumpió su marido.

_ ¡A Severus! Ya sabes lo que pienso de ese hombre…_ dijo con el ceño fruncido la mujer.

_ El Señor Tenebroso confía en él. Y yo también_ la cortó su marido.

_ Papá… Esta noche es el cumpleaños de Crabbe. ¿Voy a poder ir?_ interrumpió Draco.

Sus padres lo miraron sorprendidos, tenían la sospecha de que últimamente su hijo vivía en su propio mundo y no se preocupaba por nada que no fuera él mismo. Cosa que quedó comprobada con aquellas frases. Su padre sumamente molesto lo reprendió enérgicamente… ¡No podía creer la actitud del muchacho!

_ Espera, Lucius… Creo que va a ser mejor que vaya. Por si… las cosas se complican_ le dijo Narcisa a su marido.

_ Pero… está bien_ intentó protestar su marido pero sabía que era en vano.

_ Llamaré a Apolonia Crabbe para que se quede una semana allí. Hasta que las cosas se calmen aquí_ dijo Narcisa.

_ Está bien… Has lo que creas conveniente._ dijo Lucius y agregó_ Vamos, hay que probar con esas malditas pociones.

Los dos adultos se levantaron y salieron del comedor mientras que Draco, feliz como nunca de irse de allí, sonreía mientras se metía a la boca un enorme pedazo de tarta de manzana. Tampoco le agradaban las visitas del Señor Tenebroso, a pesar de que lo admiraba, le temía en la misma proporción. Además que su presencia le causaba pesadillas y que su serpiente deambulara sola en su casa tampoco le gustaba. El día anterior se había llevado un buen susto al encontrarla en su jardín y había salido corriendo como loco al verla. Nagini lo siguió un tramo divertida hasta que se aburrió y siguió en la búsqueda de algún conejo descuidado que estuviera en el jardín de los Malfoy.

Narcisa le dio cuanta poción tenía en su casa contra el catarro, la gripe, el resfrío, la fiebre, etc; pero nada sirvió. Lo único que contribuyó aquello fue a bajarle la fiebre y así detener su delirio. Los Malfoy estaban realmente preocupados, temían la aparición del Señor Tenebroso que se retrasaba de manera anormal aquel día. Como si fuera un presagio de algo. Sabían que iba a culparlos por la enfermedad de la chica a pesar de que había sido él el que había ordenado encerrarla allí. Y así fue…

Por su parte el hombre oscuro había tenido una muy mala noche, había dormido muy poco y se sentía cansado. Por ese motivo se levantó más tarde que de costumbre aquella mañana. De mal humor, para colmo… El elfo que le sirvió el desayuno había recibido una quemadura en sus orejas porque el té al Señor Tenebroso le pareció que estaba frío. Mientras tanto el matrimonio Malfoy seguía discutiendo.

_ No puede decirnos nada, Lucius. Sólo cumplimos sus órdenes al encerrarla allí._ trató de tranquilizarlo su mujer.

Estaban hablando en el corredor, justo frente a la puerta de la habitación en donde estaba Ania enferma.

_ Pero… ya sabes que…_ comenzó a decir Lucius.

_ Él no…_ lo interrumpió Narcisa.

_ ¿Qué está pasando?_ dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Era Voldemort.

Ambos pegaron un respingo del susto al escucharlo y se dieron vuelta.

_ Es… ella… mi señor_ titubeó asustado el señor Malfoy.

_ ¿Qué le pasa?_ dijo Voldemort sin entender.

Entonces le explicaron, entre los dos, que estaba enferma y que ninguna de sus pociones le había hecho efecto alguno. Voldemort que no tardó en enfurecerse abrió la puerta de la habitación y observó a Ania que volvía a agitarse inquieta producto de que otra vez le había subido la fiebre. Entonces el hombre volvió a salir y tomó al señor Malfoy del cuello de la túnica.

_ Ve y busca a Severus… Dile que le prepare una poción. ¡AHORA!_ le gritó en pleno rostro mientras lo llenaba de saliva. Luego lo soltó.

Lucius aterrado bajó las escaleras de su casa hasta la chimenea que estaba en la sala. Su mujer se había quedado petrificada del susto y miraba a Voldemort con los ojos desencajados de terror. El hombre oscuro apenas le prestó atención, dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar en la habitación mientras que Narcisa, con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente siguió a su marido escaleras abajo.

Para la hora del almuerzo, Ania ya estaba levemente mejor. Gracias a los cuidados de todos pero en especial, gracias al pequeño elfo doméstico que logró bajarle bastante la fiebre. Los aterrados Malfoy ya habían sufrido los efectos de la varita de Voldemort. Lucius había informado a "su señor" que Severus aún no llegaba, por quinta vez en una hora, y el hombre oscuro había perdido la paciencia. Agarró la varita y le lanzó un maleficio que quemó la mano del señor Malfoy, éste huyó por su vida. El pecado de Narcisa había sido de diferente estilo y magnitud. Estando dentro del cuarto de la enferma no había bajado la voz al hablar y eso irritó mucho a "su señor", éste le dijo que lo hiciera pero por desgracia ella no escuchó y cuando volvió a hablar Voldemort le lanzó el mismo maleficio que a su marido pero al rostro. Narcisa chilló de dolor mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara y salió corriendo del lugar.

Ania se sentía algo mejor desde que le había bajado la fiebre. Pero lo único que quería era dormir un rato ya que estaba exhausta por la mala noche. Sin embargo entre las discusiones y los maleficios que estallaban a su alrededor, la habían alterado bastante. Pero no era eso lo que más le molestaba si no… Lord Voldemort. El hombre oscuro había acercado una cómoda silla y la había colocado al lado de la cama de la chica, luego se había sentado y no se había parado otra vez de allí. Movía nerviosamente la pierna derecha mientras que miraba fijamente a Ania con sus penetrantes y fríos ojos celestes. Su expresión era impenetrable. Imagínense que durante una hora seguida el hombre no le había quitado los ojos de encima, eso era suficiente para poner nervioso a cualquiera.

_ Di… disculpe… mi señor_ tartamudeó Lucius que había aparecido por la puerta.

Voldemort sólo lo miró.

_ Severus está aquí…_ dijo el hombre, llevaba una de sus manos vendada por la quemadura que había recibido desde la varita.

_ Bien… Tráeme la poción y dile que me espere en la sala._ dijo el hombre oscuro mientras suspiraba de alivio. No tenía paciencia y le parecía que ya las cosas se estaban alargando demasiado.

Ania al escucharlos hablar se sorprendió bastante de que Severus hubiera vuelto y nada menos que con una poción para curarla. No le agradó demasiado a pesar de todo y agradeció al cielo que no tendría que verlo. No quería saber nunca más nada de él en toda su vida. Detestaba a ese hombre que la había traicionado.

Poco después volvió Malfoy con la poción y Voldemort la obligó a tragar el frasco entero. Era asquerosa y le dieron nauseas pero unos minutos después comenzó a sentirse mucho mejor. El dolor de garganta cedió al igual que el que sentía en todo su cuerpo. Voldemort no se retiró hasta que la vio calmada. Cuando el hombre se fue pudo Ania al fin dormir.

Cuando el profesor Snape llegó a la casa y vio a una llorosa Narcisa con una crema verdosa en la cara y a su amigo que lo atendió con la mano vendada supo que las cosas eran graves. Lucius le comunicó brevemente lo que había pasado y corrió a darle la poción a Voldemort. Se asustó realmente al enterarse de que Ania se hubiera enfermado pero no se atrevió a preguntar más detalles por las dudas de que con sus palabras levantara sospechas. Debía fingir que ella no le importaba, si bien había comprado más tiempo de vida, ésta pendía aún de un delgado hilo. Lamentó encontrar a Voldemort de mal humor porque lo que tenía que decirle no iba a agradarle nada.

_ ¿Tienes noticias para mí, Severus?_ le dijo el hombre oscuro apenas entró al salón. Snape se levantó rápido del sillón en donde estaba sentado.

_ Sí, mi señor… Y lamento informarle que no son buenas.

_ Mmmmm… nunca son buenas._ suspiró molesto Voldemort. Se acercó a él y se sentó frente, luego lo hizo Snape.

_ Dumbledore y la Orden del Fénix están planeando un rescate y…_ comenzó diciendo Snape pero una voz tapó sus palabras.

_ ¡Traiddooooooooooor! ¡Asqueroso traidoooooooooooor!_ se escuchó gritar a Sirius desde su prisión, ubicada bajo el salón de la mansión.

_ ¡MALFOY!_ gritó Voldemort. Unos segundos después apareció por la puerta Lucius, con expresión de temor.

_ ¿Sí, mi señor?

_ ¡TE DIJE QUE MANTUVIERAS CALLADOS A LOS PRISIONEROS!_ vociferó fuera de sí.

_ ¡Oh!... sí… si…_ tartamudeó aterrado el mortífago.

_ ¡¿Sí, qué?! ¡Maldito aparato! ¡Ve y cállalos! ¡Hay una enferma en esta casa!_ gritó molesto Voldemort. Snape se sorprendió de que se preocupara por ella en ese momento.

Malfoy salió de la habitación antes de recibir una quemadura en la otra mano y pronto los gritos de Sirius dejaron de escucharse. Snape entonces siguió con su relato. Dumbledore planeaba un rescate que se iba a llevar a cabo al otro día. Por lo que, a criterio de Snape, debían trasladar a todos a otro lado. O al menos a la mujer, si es que "su señor" todavía la consideraba importante. Pero todo era una mentira a medias…

_ No puedo trasladar a Ania hoy, Severus. Está enferma y sabes muy bien que no puedo desaparecerme con ella._ dijo preocupado Voldemort.

_ Si utiliza los polvos flu…

_ No sirven para muggles_ lo cortó el hombre. Voldemort se había levantado y paseaba por la habitación de un lado a otro como hacía cada vez que estaba nervioso.

Snape esperó sin hablar pacientemente. Ya sabía que no iba a poder trasladar a nadie ese día… no tendría tiempo. Pero tenía que fingir. Debía decirle que planeaban a tacar pero nada más.

_ Me trasladaré mañana a primera hora con ella. Tengo esperanzas que ya para esa altura este mejor. Aunque no sé cómo nos iremos de aquí_ dijo Voldemort con fastidio. Pensaba que tendrían que usar un vehículo muggle ya que las alfombras voladoras estaban prohibidas en ese país y los demás medios mágicos no servirían para ella. No podían viajar hasta su mansión caminando. Era muy lejos.

_ Pueden usar escobas…_ apuntó Snape.

Voldemort lo miró perplejo y estaba por discutir lo que pensaba de aquella tontería, ya que era otro medio mágico que no funcionaba para muggles, cuando recordó el incidente en la casa de los Weasley. ¡¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo?! Ella ya sabía volar… y muy bien si había evitado a más de doce mortífagos que salieron en su persecución.

_ Eso podría funcionar_ susurró más para sí mismo que para su espía. Luego ya más tranquilo volvió a sentarse.

Estuvieron discutiendo sobre el mismo tema un largo rato más hasta que Voldemort cayó en la cuenta que ya hacía rato que se había pasado la hora de almorzar y comenzaba a tener hambre. Despidió a Snape, que salió de la mansión a paso rápido, y ordenó a Narcisa que sirvieran la comida. Parecía hallarse en su propia casa y era sorprendente como su actitud tan fuera de lugar era recibida por los Malfoy como normal. El hombre oscuro estaba por subir las escaleras que conducían hacia la planta superior en donde estaban las habitaciones principales, cuando apareció por una puerta que daba hacia el sótano Lucius Mafoy que sujetaba de un brazo a Ania. Voldemort al verlo se quedó perplejo.

La cuestión había sido esta… Cuando Sirius gritó desde el calabozo, Ania se despertó sobresaltada. No escuchaba toda la conversación, entonces decidió levantarse e ir hacia la puerta para escuchar mejor. Le dolía aún todo el cuerpo pero era más importante para ella saber qué pasaba con los prisioneros y por qué gritaba tanto Sirius. Cuando llegó hacia la puerta y la pudo abrir se quedó estupefacta. Había supuesto que estaría cerrada como siempre pero Voldemort había olvidado hacerlo esa vez. Entonces supo que era su oportunidad…

Salió de la habitación en camisón, atravesó el corredor y llegó hacia la escalera. Ésta desembocaba en el enorme vestíbulo y sabía muy bien que del otro lado estaba la puerta de salida. Tenía que atravesarlo sin que nadie la viera, y si lo lograba podría escapar. Pero cuando comenzó a bajar los peldaños de la escalera tratando de no hacer ruido casi le da un ataque al ver que Lucius Malfoy aparecía de repente por la puerta que daba al salón y corría por el vestíbulo hacia una puerta que quedaba fuera de su vista y casi, aparentemente, bajo la escalera. Si hubiera mirado hacia arriba, la habría visto de inmediato. Cuando abrió la puerta se escucharon muy claro los gritos de Sirius y todos los demás, y luego volvieron a perderse en la lejanía. Entonces Ania decidió que no podía dejarlos ahí… simplemente no podía.

Bajó lo que le quedaba de escalera hasta el vestíbulo, al llegar allí sintió ruido y Malfoy volvió a aparecer. Aterrada con el corazón latiéndole muy fuerte se escondió detrás de una hermosa columna labrada. No era un buen escondite y si el mortífago hubiera prestado atención la habría descubierto pero no fue así. Lucius siguió de largo y entró por otra puerta. Ania esperó que se hubiera ido y luego corrió hacia la puerta por dónde había aparecido Malfoy. La abrió y descubrió una oscura escalera de piedra que descendía hasta perderse en la oscuridad. La chica no perdió el tiempo y bajó lo más rápido que pudo. Allí mismo se topó con una puerta antigua de hierro que no supo cómo abrir. Dentro se escuchaban voces.

_ ¿Sirius?_ susurró Ania, temerosa que Malfoy la escuchara.

_ ¿Qué fue eso?_ dijo la voz de una mujer.

_ ¡Shhhhhhh!

_ ¿Tonks?_ dijo entonces Ania esperanzada.

_ ¡Es Ania!_ gritó Tonks eufórica desde la otra habitación.

_ ¿Ania, estás allí?_ dijo Sirius.

_Sí… me escapé. ¡No tardarán en notarlo! ¿Cómo abro esta puerta?_ dijo la chica que no quería perder ni un segundo más en conversaciones sin sentido.

_ Debe tener algún hechizo…_ dijo Tonks desanimada.

_ No… no. Si lo tuviera no la escucharíamos_ le dijo Sirius.

_ Pero entonces cómo… el elfo…_ balbuceó un muchacho.

_ ¡Eso es Charlie! El elfo doméstico nunca usó magia…_ dijo otra chica. Al escucharla Ania se quedó estupefacta.

_ ¿Becca?_ balbuceó sin poder creerlo y agregó en voz alta_ ¡¿Becca?!

Dentro de la prisión se hizo el silencio.

_ Sí… soy yo_ dijo la chica y luego su voz se quebró_ ¡Lo siento tanto!

Parecía que de pronto se había largado a llorar pero la conversación se acabó allí mismo.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ dijo una voz grave a su espalda.

Ania se dio vuelta del susto. Entonces vio ante ella a Lucius Malfoy que la miraba furioso. En su mano sostenía la varita.

_ Yo… yo…_ balbuceó aterrada.

_ ¿Tratando de huir?_ gritó con ironía.

Luego la tomó del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla escaleras arriba.

_ ¡No! ¡Suélteme!_ gritaba Ania mientras forcejeaba con él.

_ ¡Suéltala idiota! ¡Déjala ir!_ gritaba Sirius mientras era coreado a gritos por los demás. Habían advertido la aparición del mortífago.

Las voces de los prisioneros se apagaron cuando llegaron al vestíbulo y allí fue en donde los encontró el Señor Tenebroso.

_ ¿Qué está pasando aquí?_ dijo Voldemort con el ceño fruncido.

_ La encontré intentando liberar a sus prisioneros, mi señor_ dijo Malfoy mientras caminaba hacia él, sin soltar a Ania.

_ ¡Suéltame!_ dijo Ania mientras tiraba de su brazo. Lucius entonces la soltó.

_ Mmmmmm ya veo_ susurró Voldemort y agregó mirando al otro hombre_ Yo la llevo arriba… Mañana nos iremos.

Malfoy aunque sorprendido, asintió con la cabeza y se retiró.

_ ¿Qué?_ balbuceó Ania.

_ Mañana nos iremos… tú y yo_ aclaró el hombre oscuro.

_ No… ¡Yo no voy a ir con usted a ningún lado!_ le gritó la chica. Se dio cuenta que si se iba de allí sus amigos no tendrían posibilidades de salir ni ella iba a poder protegerlos.

_ Harás lo que yo te diga_ dijo suavemente Voldemort. Estaba furioso otra vez, no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien discutiera sus decisiones.

La tomó del brazo y comenzaron a subir escaleras arriba. Ania forcejeó un poco con él pero ya estaba al límite de sus fuerzas, por lo que resultó ser una defensa muy débil.

_ ¡Suélteme!_ gritaba la chica mientras entraban en la habitación.

_ ¡Cállate! ¡No me gustan los gritos!_ dijo el hombre oscuro. Luego cerró la puerta y la empujo hacia la cama. Ania cayó de espaldas.

_ ¿Qué quiere de mí? ¡Déjeme en paz!_ dijo la chica en sus últimas fuerzas. La enfermedad la había debilitado mucho.

Voldemort se acercó a ella y la tomó del cuello

_ Ya sabes lo que quiero_ susurró mientras miraba la larga cinta que sostenía su preciada medalla.

Ania sintió que se ahogaba y desesperada trató de que soltara su cuello. Voldemort de pronto dio un grito de dolor y la soltó. Perplejo se miró la mano derecha en la cual tenía una fea quemadura. La magia de la medalla defendía a su dueña. Él no intentaba matarla, sólo había perdido el control. Amaba a Ania pero ésta lo sacaba de las casillas. No era ni remotamente cómo había imaginado y nada había salido como quiso. El cariño que sentía por ella lo asustaba porque para ese hombre era una señal de debilidad que debía combatir. No entendía el amor y no sabía cómo asimilarlo. Entonces su trato hacia ella era una constante lucha interna entre odio y amor, por lo cual no resulta extraño su conducta contradictoria. Además su carácter fuerte y decidido se estrellaba con el de él y comenzaba a haber una lucha de poderes entre ambos bastante grave.

_ Nunca la tendrás_ dijo Ania con odio, mientras se sobaba el cuello.

_ Ya veremos…_ dijo el hombre. El odio en los ojos de la chica le dolió como una bofetada. Entonces volvió a perder el control pero esta vez se dejó llevar por sus fuertes sentimientos.

Todo fue tan rápido que Ania no alcanzó a evitarlo. El hombre le tomó las muñecas y con un movimiento rápido se colocó encima de ella mientras la besaba con profunda pasión. La chica desesperada y aterrorizada, intentó quitárselo de encima pero Voldemort era un hombre fuerte. Pronto comenzó a besarle el rostro y el cuello, mientras la acariciaba con desesperación. Como si nunca antes hubiera estado con una mujer. Gemía su nombre mientras comenzaba a moverse encima de ella.

_ No… basta… basta…_ decía entrecortadamente Ania. Trataba de luchar con él pero todo era en vano.

El hombre oscuro había perdido el control totalmente y no la escuchaba. Pronto Ania comenzó a llorar en silencio, sabía que estaba sola y que nadie la ayudaría. Sin embargo la ayuda llegó desde una fuente inesperada… La puerta se abrió de golpe y en el umbral apareció Narcisa, traía una bandeja con un plato de sopa en la mano. Al ver la escena se quedó de piedra y con la boca abierta. Voldemort asustado dio vuelta la cabeza para mirarla mientras saltaba hacia un costado, pero le calculó mal, se enredó con su túnica y cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. Se sentía tan avergonzado como si esa mujer fuera la directora del orfanato muggle y lo hubiera descubierto haciendo algo sucio y malo. Ese pensamiento lo sorprendió tanto que de pronto se sintió como un niño.

_ Lo… lo siento_ tartamudeó Narcisa que se había ruborizado. Dejó la bandeja con el almuerzo en un escritorio que había allí y salió rápido de la habitación.

Voldemort se levantó del suelo con la cara colorada y miró a Ania, que estaba acurrucada contra el respaldar de la cama y fue ahí cuando advirtió que lloraba.

_ No llores… ¿Por qué…?_ le dijo confundido.

_ No vuelva a acercarse a mí_ susurró la chica entre sollozos_ Lo odio… es repugnante…

Entonces comprendió todo y ese rechazo lo hirió realmente, más que sus palabras. Sus lágrimas lograron espantarle al hombre todo el deseo que había sentido antes. Voldemort supo que había pasado el límite, se sintió vulnerable y estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar allí mismo como si fuera un adolescente. Pero se contuvo, humillado y furioso se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Ania tardó en tranquilizarse pero al final lo consiguió. El excesivo ejercicio al cual había sometido su cuerpo no tardó en pasarle factura y pronto comenzó a subirle la fiebre otra vez. Se recostó en la cama y ni siquiera tocó el plato que le había llevado Narcisa. No tenía apetito y comenzaba a dolerle todo de nuevo. El elfo doméstico de los Malfoy apareció dos horas después cuando Ania dormía inquieta en la cama. Se llevó la bandeja y salió en silencio. Nadie más se dejó ver y la chica durmió hasta que esa tarde las cosas dieron un giro inesperado.


	42. Una victoria y un fracaso:

42_ Una victoria y un fracaso:

Aquella misma tarde la Orden del Fénix atacó la Mansión Malfoy tomando desprevenidos a todos sus ocupantes. Ania estaba durmiendo cuando un fuerte ruido, corridas y gritos la despertaron. Asustada y algo desconcertada se levantó de la cama con mucho esfuerzo, había vuelto a tener fiebre y nadie se había molestado en alcanzarle una poción. Fue hacia la puerta pero estaba cerrada y aparentemente sellada con un encantamiento, se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la ventana. Ésta daba al jardín trasero de los Malfoy y de ahí no se veía nada, lo único que pudo percibir fueron luces que de momentos se tornaban más intensas y luego se extinguían… entonces lo supo. Había llegado la ayuda.

A pesar de su euforia se sentía muy mal, su frente ardía y cada paso que daba le costaba un esfuerzo enorme. Sin embargo tomó la túnica que estaba en una silla y se la colocó encima del camisón, por desgracia no encontró zapatos y sabía que afuera hacía mucho ruido. Estaba tan convencida que al fin saldría de allí que no se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias que tendría si algo salía mal.

De pronto sintió ruido de pasos en el corredor y a alguien que intentaba forzar la puerta de su habitación. Ania miró hacia la puerta asustada se incorporó y, aunque estaba preparada para salir de allí, no se esperaba nada de lo que ocurrió.

_ ¡Olvidaron ponerle un encantamiento!_ susurró una voz triunfante de mujer desde el otro lado.

_ ¡¿Tonks?!_ dijo Ania perpleja y se adelantó hacia la puerta. En ese momento se abrió de golpe y chocó contra la pared, astillándose en su parte posterior. En el umbral apareció Tonks. Ania aún sin poder creerlo la abrazó emocionada.

_ ¡Oh, Ania! ¡Estás bien! _ dijo su amiga.

_ ¡Demasiado ruido, Tonks!... ¿Y ahora qué haremos?_ dijo Charlie, apareciendo detrás de ella. Desde su mano colgaba una navaja que había contribuido a que ellos estuvieran allí.

Ania no podía creerlo, detrás de Charlie estaban Sirius y Becca. Dio un grito de euforia.

_ ¿Cómo escaparon?_ preguntó la chica perpleja, pero no había tiempo para dar explicaciones.

_ Sshhhh… nos descubrirán_ susurró Tonks_ Después te cuento. Hay que irnos…

_ Con el ruido que acabas de hacer, ya lo hicieron_ dijo entre dientes Sirius, mientras miraba de reojo a Ania. Al observar que estaba bien le sonrió.

_ ¡No había otro modo!_ refunfuño Tonks.

_ Vámonos de aquí…_ intervino Charlie mientras observaba que nadie se apareciera por el corredor. Pero toda la casa parecía estar desierta. El ruido de combate se producía afuera en las puertas de hierro. Todos salieron por el umbral y antes de dar un paso más, las dos amigas se miraron, y Becca dijo:

_ Lo siento mucho… ¿Me perdonas?

_ Está bien…_ dijo Ania sonriendo. Habían sido buenas amigas y ya habría tiempo de dar explicaciones. Becca sonrió y el dolor que sentía se alivió un poco, sin embargo no pudo evitar que una lágrima corriera por su mejilla.

_ Bueno… bueno… apuren el paso_ dijo Tonks mientras sonreía. Todo ese tiempo encerrada le había servido para conocer a la chica y toda su triste historia.

Luego con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido bajaron por la escalera principal sin que en el vestíbulo se viera a nadie. Charlie fue el primero en llegar al vestíbulo y corrió hacia la puerta de entrada.

_ ¡No! ¡No podemos salir por allí!_ le dijo Sirius mientras lo alcanzaba y lo tomaba del brazo._ Ni siquiera tenemos varita…

En ese momento todos se quedaron helados porque se escuchó cómo alguien corría por el salón y vieron muy claro que la perilla de la puerta se movía. Aterrados Sirius y Charlie se tiraron detrás de un sillón antiguo que había allí mientras que Tonks, Ania y Becca corrían escaleras arriba. Cuando las chicas llegaban al corredor del piso superior la puerta del salón se abrió y apareció una mujer en el umbral.

_ ¿Qué está pasando, Bella?_ gritó Voldemort desde el salón. Ania no podía creer que a pesar de que los miembros de la Orden del Fénix estaban en las puertas de la mansión, él estuviera muy cómodo sentado en su sillón de siempre.

_ Nada, mi señor… pero… creí oír algo…_ titubeó la bruja.

La mortífaga observó atentamente en el vestíbulo y entonces las oyó. En el piso de arriba había alguien que corría. Miró hacia el techo y pensó que se habían colado dentro. Entonces corrió por las escaleras hasta el piso superior con la varita alzada olvidándose de advertirle a "su señor".

Cuando Bellatrix llegaba al corredor del primer piso, las tres chicas ingresaban por una puerta que estaba abierta. Era una amplia habitación decorada con un lujo excesivo. Tenía una cama matrimonial en el centro, estantes con retratos de los Malfoy, un espejo ornamentado, un tocador antiguo, sillas y sillones, una mesilla pequeña, un escritorio y la lista seguía… era inmensa. Aparte de sus cosas poseía dos puertas. Una estaba entreabierta y podía verse un enorme baño en suite.

Por desgracia cuando Ania entró por último a la habitación, la puerta de ésta se cerró tras ella haciendo ruido. Bellatrix la vio… aunque no supo quién había entrado allí estuvo segura entonces que había alguien en la casa.

_ ¿Quién anda ahí?_ ordenó con voz grave y luego comenzó a reírse como loca._ ¿Quieres jugar al gato y al ratón?

Las tres chicas la oyeron y casi les da un infarto. De todos los mortífagos con quienes se pudieron haber encontrado… ¿tenía que ser la loca esa? Pensaba Ania desesperada. Aterrada sintió como Becca la agarraba de la túnica y la arrastraba hacia la puerta que estaba cerrada en dónde ya Tonks había traspasado el umbral. Cuando estuvieron dentro cerraron la puerta con cuidado. Pero al darse vuelta se dieron cuenta de que no había sido una buena idea. Estaban en un vestidor. Vacío y sin nada que pudiera ocultarlas… a no ser que se pusieran detrás de la ropa colgada pero de nada les serviría porque sus pies se iban a ver. Estaban en problemas…

Por otro lado, Sirius y Charlie, al ver que Bellatrix subía hacia donde habían escapado las tres chicas, se incorporaron para correr tras ella y ayudarlas. Era una loca peligrosa y ambos lo sabían. Pero no pudieron ni siquiera llegar al pie de la escalera porque sintieron que alguien se acercaba. Charlie tomó de la capa a Sirius y traspasaron una puerta que había cerca de ellos, antes de que Voldemort apareciera en el umbral. Por suerte no los oyó. La puerta daba a un pequeño pasillo y desembocaba en un enorme comedor, tan lujoso como las demás habitaciones y con retratos de personas pálidas y desteñidas en las paredes. Una enorme araña con miles de cristales colgaba del techo dando luz al lugar.

_ ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?_ Susurró Charlie_ No podemos irnos sin ellas y si…

No terminó la frase porque se escuchó como la puerta se abría tras ellos. Los dos hombres casi corrieron por el comedor hasta quedar ocultos entre la pared y una ventana, en el caso de Charlie. Mientras que Sirius gateó hasta quedar detrás de un pequeño sillón. Ninguno de los dos escondites era muy bueno pero no hubo tiempo de hacer nada ya que Voldemort apareció en el comedor con la varita en la mano mientras observaba el lugar. De pronto con un movimiento de su varita una brisa barrió todas las cortinas de las ventanas.

_ Mmmm… ¿Bella?_ dijo Voldemort… al correr las cortinas creyó haber visto algo en un espejo.

Charlie entonces se dio cuenta de que el hombre lo había visto y sus manos comenzaron a temblar mientras éste caminaba hacia donde él estaba. Frente a él estaba escondido Sirius y cuando Voldemort pasó por su lado, con un rápido movimiento de su pie, golpeó los pies de Voldemort haciendo que este cayera hacia adelante mientras que su varita iba a rodar por el piso a cierta distancia de él. El hombre oscuro gritó de frustración mientras forcejeaba con Sirius, que se había lanzado encima de él mientras lo golpeaba.

_ ¡BELLA! ¡LOS PRISIONEROS!_ gritó a toda voz Voldemort mientras golpeaba a Sirius._ ¡AYÚDAME!

Charlie salió de su escondite y golpeó a Voldemort en la boca para que se separara de Sirius.

_ ¡Charlie, la varita! _ gritó Sirius mientras pateaba al hombre oscuro que no dejaba de gritar mientras de su boca salía sangre.

Ambos hombre se pusieron de pie y entonces el hombre oscuro empujó a Sirius que se tambaleó y pisó la mano de Charlie que, agachado aun en el piso, tomaba la varita. Charlie gritó de dolor, soltó la varita y ésta rodó hacia donde estaba Voldemort que se inclinó a alzarla. Mientras esto pasaba los dos hombres se dieron cuenta que ya no tenían otra opción que huir. Comenzaron a correr desesperados hasta una puerta mientras que Voldemort les lanzaba maleficios. Uno dio contra una silla haciendo que la madera se astillara y el otro contra el enorme espejo que estalló haciéndose añicos mientras los vidrios caían encima de los dos magos. Sin embargo alcanzaron a traspasar la puerta que comunicaba con un inmenso salón de baile, un lugar vacío y redondo, tan lujoso como el resto de la casa pero sus muebles estaban cubiertos por sábanas. Era evidente que muy pocas veces al año se usaba.

_ ¡No te detengas! ¡Sigue!_ le gritó Sirius a Charlie. Ambos comenzaron a correr hacia la única puerta que había allí, al otro lado del salón.

Cuando Voldemort comenzó a gritar, Bella estaba en la habitación de los Malfoy a punto de entrar al vestidor. Su mano se detuvo en la cerradura y aterrada miró hacia la puerta de entrada. Creyó que al oír el ruido de pasos había confundido la ubicación, y salió corriendo del lugar para ayudar a Voldemort. Olvidándose por completo de la puerta que se cerró sola. Dentro estaban Ania y las demás que al oír los gritos… también se escuchó a Sirius… pudieron darse cuenta de que los habían visto.

_ ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?_ dijo Becca aterrada hasta el desmayo.

_ Salir de aquí_ dijo Tonks y agarrándolas del brazo salieron de esa habitación.

Ya en el corredor comenzaron a correr pasando por la escalera principal, pero no bajaron por ella ya que creyeron que Voldemort estaba allí en el vestíbulo, así que siguieron de largo.

_ ¡Hay que ir a ayudarlos!_ dijo Ania titubeando.

_ No… no te detengas._ dijo Tonks pero Becca también se había detenido.

_ Ella tiene razón… ¿Si les pasa algo…?

_ Ese no era el plan, Becca. Vamos… ellos estarán bien_ dijo Tonks y casi las arrastró hacia adelante mientras el corredor doblaba hacia la derecha. Allí sólo había tres puertas. Una a la derecha, otra a la izquierda y una más justo en el final. Tonks se dirigió hacia la que estaba al final.

Pero Ania la detuvo…

_ ¡No, por ahí no!_ dijo la chica_ Allí está la habitación de Voldemort.

Tonks se paró en seco y menos mal que justo antes de la puerta que daba a su izquierda ya que esta se abrió de golpe y apareció Narcisa Malfoy en el umbral. De casualidad no chocó con ella. La mortífaga las miró estupefacta y antes de que reaccionara las chicas se dieron vuelta y traspasaron la puerta de la derecha. Justo antes de que la cerraran tras ellas, la oyeron gritar claramente.

_ ¡BELLA! ¡SE ESCAPAN!..._ vociferaba Narcisa mientras chocaba con la puerta por donde habían desaparecido las chicas._ ¡LA MUGGLE SE ESCAPA! ¡BELLA!

Al ver que la puerta estaba trabada con algo la mujer comenzó a forcejear tratando de sacar su varita del bolsillo de su túnica. Se había enganchado con algo y fue una suerte para las demás. Ania, Tonks y Becca se encontraron con una amplia biblioteca, llena de sillas, mesas y objetos de artes colocados por todos lados. Las estanterías con libros llegaban casi al techo sin embargo parecía que nunca habían sido leídos, o al menos desde hacía mucho tiempo. Entonces corrieron por el lugar tratando de ver si había otra puerta pero fue en vano… la suerte se les acabó al comprobar que esta vez no tenían escapatoria.

Cuando Narcisa comenzó a gritar Bellatrix ingresaba al salón de baile en dónde Voldemort perseguía a Sirius y a Charlie que casi llegaban hacia la puerta contraria. Les lanzaba maleficios pero su mano temblaba tanto por el golpe que Sirius le había dado que le escapaba por milímetros. Al escuchar a Narcisa y ver cómo Bella llegaba tras él, se paró en seco en el medio de la habitación mientras su rostro palidecía.

_ ¡Mi señor…!_ alcanzó a decir la mortífaga.

_ ¡Ve con ella! ¡Ve!_ le gritó con un terror que no pudo ocultar_ ¡Yo puedo solo con ellos!

_ Pero…

_ ¡VE AHORA MISMO!_ vociferó furioso. Luego se puso en movimiento corriendo hacia la puerta en donde los otros dos hombres acababan de desaparecer.

Entonces Bella, casi sin aliento, se dio media vuelta y corrió a ayudar a su hermana. Mientras tanto, Sirius y Charlie había llegado a las cocinas. Por suerte ninguno de los elfos que había allí se atrevió a detenerlos así que corrieron por la larga habitación hacia la única puerta que vieron, antes que llegaran a ella una pila de ollas sucias que había en un sector de la mesada voló por los aires y cayó encima de ellos golpeándolos en la cabeza. Entonces supieron que Voldemort había ingresado a las cocinas.

En el piso de arriba las tres chicas buscaban en dónde esconderse mientras que Narcisa seguía gritando fuera del corredor. No tenían idea de por qué no usaba la varita pero no tardaría en llegar ayuda.

_ ¡¿Qué hacemos?! ¡¿Qué hacemos?!_ repetía Becca al punto del desmayo y mientras corría de un lado a otro. Había perdido todo el control.

_ ¡Escóndete! ¡Becca!_ le dijo Tonks pero tuvo que agarrarla de la túnica para que dejara de correr y gritar. Ambas fueron a caer al piso.

_ ¡Esperen! ¡Vengan!_ susurró desesperada Ania. Al tratar de esconderse detrás de una estantería de libros había golpeado sin querer con el codo un feo cuadro de un mago chiflado bailando ballet con un tutú y se había materializado una puerta frente a ella.

Las dos chicas se pusieron de pie trabajosamente y casi corrieron hacia ella. En ese preciso momento se escuchó a Bellatrix desde el corredor.

_ ¿Qué haces, Cissy? ¿Qué pasa?_ dijo perpleja y casi sin aliento de tanto correr.

_ Han trabado la puerta, Bella_ dijo su hermana.

_ ¡Y usa la varita, idiota!

_ ¡No me llames idiota! Yo…_ dijo furiosa Narcisa.

_ ¡Quítate!_ la interrumpió mientras la empujaba hacia un costado. Y luego gritó_ ¡Bombarda!

La puerta de la biblioteca se descolgó y fue a dar estrepitosamente contra el piso, mientras que la escultura de mármol que la estaba trabando voló por los aires y fue a dar contra una estantería. Se rompió en tres pedazos. Narcisa se horrorizó al verla.

_ ¡La rompiste! ¡Mi marido te matará!_ dijo Narcisa furiosa.

_ Baaaa… ¿Dónde están?_ gritó mientras que con la varita movía sillas y esculturas sin importarle si rompía o no algo.

_ ¡Basta! ¡Eso vale más que tu vida!_ dijo Narcisa mientras tomaba a su hermana del brazo. Bella la empujó y comenzaron así una discusión bastante acalorada.

Ninguna se dio cuenta que en una pared había una puerta que comenzaba a desaparecer mientras el cuadro del mago bailando ballet volvía a su lugar.

Tonks, Becca y Ania se encontraban apretujadas en la punta de una escalera estrecha que bajaba hacia la oscuridad. Ania fue la primera en moverse, agarrándose de las paredes para no resbalar por la empinada escalera, comenzó a bajar seguida de las demás. Doblaba en espiral y al final se toparon con una pared de piedra bastante sólida.

_ Esperen… esto no llega a ningún lado_ susurró Ania sin poder creerlo.

_ No puede ser…_ dijo Tonks y apartó a Ania. Palpó la pared y sí… parecía que aquello no conducía a ningún lado.

_ ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí!_ susurró Becca, que estaba unos escalones por encima de ellas. Al querer bajar hasta donde estaban se tropezó y cayó con todo su peso contra la pared. Eso fue suficiente para que esta desapareciera en un instante y Becca fue a dar contra un piso de piedra.

Las otras chicas estupefactas la ayudaron a pararse mientras pasaban a la otra habitación. La pared detrás de ellas volvió a materializarse.

_ ¿Dónde estamos?_ dijo Tonks confundida.

Era un lugar extraño… había plantas cubriendo las paredes y unos sucios ventanales, otras reposaban en masetas que se esparcían por todos lados. Pero no eran plantas comunes… eran muy extrañas. O al menos para Ania. En el medio del lugar y frente a la única ventana que había sin cubrir por aquella extraña enredadera, había un juego de jardín de hierro bastante viejo y que era evidente que nadie usaba. Un poco más allá se veía una puerta de hierro cerrada.

_ ¿En el invernadero?_ dijo Becca.

_ No… no puede ser. Se ve desde mi cuarto y estoy segura de que está separado de la casa. De pronto saltó asustada_ ¡Hay! ¿Qué es eso?

De repente una planta la había pillado desprevenida y tomó de improviso su pié.

_ ¡Cuidado es una tentácula!_ dijo Tonks mientras la agarraba del brazo y las tres escapaban de sus rojos tentáculos. Sin poder creer que hubiera un ejemplar de aquellos en una casa de familia.

Pero no hubo tiempo de decir ni hacer más nada ya que en ese momento se abrió una puerta que estaba cubierta por esa extraña enredadera de flores azules. La enredadera se rompió y sus millares de flores comenzaron a chillar. Las tres chicas se llevaron el susto de sus vidas… pero se quedaron perplejas al ver que por esa puerta aparecían nada más ni nada menos que Charlie y Sirius. Los dos hombres también se sorprendieron de verlas pero, casi sin aliento e intentando cerrar la puerta tras ellos dijeron:

_ Voldemort…

El problema era que la chillona enredadera no los dejaba y tomaba sus muñecas. Las chicas se acercaron a ellos y pudieron ver cómo Voldemort corría por un largo pasillo de piedra hacia ellos. Entre todos lograron cerrarla y un maleficio golpeó contra ella. Pero entonces la curiosa planta-enredadera hizo algo imprevisto, lastimada por ser casi arrancada, sus hojas y ramas se sellaron y quedaron tan firmes como si fueran de cemento. Voldemort desde el otro lado comenzó a vociferar furioso.

_ Vamos…_ alcanzó a decir Sirius mientras se ponían en marcha.

La enredadera que cubría todas las paredes comenzó a sellarse mientras el chillido de sus flores se apagaba. Cubrió rápidamente la única ventana que había y comenzó a expandirse hacia la única puerta de salida. Sirius que era el más rápido llegó primero y logró abrirla antes de que sus ramas llegaran a ella. Todos salieron al jardín en donde tan sólo a unos metros se extendía el límite de la mansión de los Malfoy con el campo que estaba detrás. Por desgracia una casi invisible barrera encantada se extendía hasta cuatro metros de altura y les impedía cruzarla.

_ ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! _ gritaba Sirius que ya la alcanzaba_ ¡Lupin está esperando del otro lado!

Charlie y Tonks iban detrás de él y, justo saliendo del lugar cubierto de plantas, estaban Ania y Becca. Ania corría con la mano en la cintura, casi al ocaso de sus fuerzas mientras que Becca la tenía agarrada del brazo para que no cayera. La puerta se cerró tras ellas y la enredadera comenzó a taparla.

_ ¡Se escapan, Cissy!_ gritó una voz a sus espaldas.

Las dos chicas que iban detrás se dieron vuelta y ante su distracción una rama de la curiosa planta atrapó a Becca del tobillo y Ania fue a caer al piso junto con ella. Gritó por ayuda haciendo que los demás se dieran vuelta.

_ ¡Becca! _ gritó Charlie y se devolvió. Desesperado cortó con la navaja que llevaba la rama y liberó a Becca, pero ésta se había doblado el pie y no podía caminar.

Charlie la tomó del brazo y casi arrastrándola corrió con ella mientras que Ania los seguía de cerca. Pero el problema era que la chica muggle ya no tenía fuerzas. Debilitada por la enfermedad y la fiebre, el ejercicio había sido demasiado para ella y pronto quedó rezagada. En ese momento se abrió un agujero en el muro encantado y apareció Lupin que con su varita lo mantenía abierto pero… aparentemente no iba a durar mucho. Cuando Sirius llegó y pasó por él. La puerta por la que acababan de salir estalló y la enredadera comenzó a chillar de nuevo. En el umbral apareció Bellatrix que, con una velocidad increíble y una puntería admirable, gritó un maleficio y Ania cayó el pasto fresco. La chica gritó mientras la mortífaga se acercaba a ella. Charlie con Becca y Tonks se detuvieron en seco y se dieron vuelta.

_ ¡Aniaaaaaaaaaaa!_ gritó la bruja y corrió para ayudarla.

Charlie desesperado se dio cuenta de que no podía ayudarla pero al ver que Tonks corría hacia ella, decidió seguir adelante y pronto traspasó el muro encantado por el pequeño agujero que mantenía abierto Lupin que les gritaba que se apuraran. Antes de que llegara Tonks la chica intentó incorporarse y se dio cuenta en ese momento que no podía dar un paso más...

_ Nooooo…. ¡Vete, Tonks! ¡Huye! ¡Déjame!_ le gritó a su amiga que ya estaba a medio camino.

_ ¡No voy a dejarte!_ gritó angustiada la bruja. En ese instante un maleficio de Bellatrix pasó rozando su oreja izquierda. Se dio cuenta de que la mortífaga iba a llegar antes y que ella no tenía varita.

_ ¡Vete!_ le gritó una vez más Ania y en esos segundos de desesperación tuvo una idea brillante. Antes de que Bellatrix llegara a ella se arrancó la medalla del cuello y le gritó a su amiga.

_ ¡Te cedo el poder de la medalla! ¡Ahora tú eres su dueña!_ dijo mientras le arrojaba el objeto.

Tonks lo tomó en el aire perpleja y aterrada se miró la mano porque pensó que le iba a pasar lo mismo que Sirius. Pero no ocurrió nada… entonces entendió las intenciones de Ania. Y había funcionado… ahora ella era la dueña y podría destruirla.

_ ¡Vete! _ le gritó Ania otra vez. En ese momento la alcanzó Bellatrix.

Tonks con lágrimas en los ojos, gritó de angustia y dándose media vuelta corrió hacia el agujero que había en el muro encantado. Ya no podía hacer nada por Ania…

Bellatrix pateó a Ania en el rostro mientras gritaba triunfante:

_ ¡CRUCIO!_ dijo apuntándola. Iba a pagarle por todo…

Ania sintió el dolor más grande de su vida y, como casi estaba al ocaso de sus fuerzas, no soportó mucho y pronto se desmayó. Pero antes llegó a escuchar a Voldemort que corría hacia ellas mientras lanzaba maleficios hacia el muro encantado. Y lo último que registraron sus ojos fue la capa de Tonks que se perdía por el agujero del muro y a éste cerrándose tras ella. Luego la oscuridad la envolvió.

Nota de la Autora: ¡Hola quería agradecerles a todos por sus lecturas y comentarios! También por nominar esta historia a los Fandoms Awars 2016. ¡Mil gracias! ¡Es un honor para mí. :)


	43. Consecuencias:

43_ Consecuencias:

Lord Voldemort había vuelto a perder el control. Agarró del cabello a Bellatrix y la empujó hacia un costado con tanta fuerza que la mujer cayó al piso, rompiendo así el hechizo que la bruja estaba realizando. Se inclinó sobre la chica que yacía de espaldas y la dio vuelta, abrió la túnica y palpó su cuello. Fue en ese mismo momento que se dio cuenta que su medalla había desaparecido.

_ ¡NOOOO!_ gritó de frustración mientras se inclinaba aún más.

Sus mortífagos que iban llegando uno a uno a medida que pasaban los minutos, lo rodearon pensando que la chica había muerto. Un hombre de baja estatura y regordete se animó a dar un paso hacia delante.

_ ¿Está muerta?_ balbuceó_ Lo siento mi señor.

_ ¡No está muerta!_ se escuchó decir a Bellatrix, que se había levantado del suelo y se acercaba unos pasos hacia ellos.

Voldemort ni siquiera les prestaba atención, parecía como si estuviera algo ausente.

_ ¡Los malditos se llevaron la medalla! Todos los prisioneros escaparon_ casi gritó con furia la mujer.

Entonces todo pudieron ver lo que pasaba y aquella oscura masa compacta de hombres tembló como si fuera uno solo. Habían fracasado defendiendo aquella casa, excusas tenían varias y en cada cerebro comenzó a trabajar para poder salir con vida de aquel lugar. El ataque había sido sorpresivo pero, todos sabían bien, que Voldemort no admitía excusas.

_ No debió confiar en ella, mi señor_ le susurró Bellatrix a Voldemort, y agregó con despecho_ es una asquerosa muggle. No se podía esperar otra cosa…

No era la mejor actitud para ganarse a Voldemort pero los celos que sentía la invadieron por completo.

_ ¡Lucius!_ gritó de pronto el hombre oscuro haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran.

_ ¿Sí, mi señor?_ dijo temblando Malfoy mientras se acercaba a él. Su cabello estaba revuelto y lucía un feo corte en el rostro. Narcisa que estaba un poco más apartada los miró horrorizada, lo único que le faltaba era que culpara a su marido por la fuga de los prisioneros.

_ ¡Llévatela! ¡Sácala de mi vista! ¡No quiero volver a verla!_ le gritó furioso mientras se paraba, se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el interior de la casa.

Malfoy se inclinó, tomó a Ania en sus brazos y la trasladó hacia la casa. La dejó en la habitación en donde había estado cautiva todos esos días. Y fue en ese trayecto que se dio cuenta de que estaba muy enferma. Estaba pensando en qué hacer cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y entró Narcisa.

_ Está muy enferma. Bella casi la mata…_ le dijo a su esposa_ ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

_ Quiere que la traslades al calabozo principal_ le informó su mujer.

_ Pero empeorará allí y ya sabes lo que pasó la otra vez… pagamos por ello_ dijo frustrado el hombre.

_ ¿Y qué quieres que le haga? Eso fue lo que me ordenó._ protestó molesta Narcisa.

Discutieron un largo rato más pero finalmente ninguno se atrevió a desobedecer a "su señor" así que Ania terminó en el piso de piedra donde antes habían estado sus amigos. Lo único que el matrimonio Malfoy hizo por ella fue colocarle una manta encima.

A muchos kilómetros de distancia de allí se realizaba una importante reunión. La Orden del Fénix en pleno estaba reunida en la casa de Sirius y si bien su plan había salido bien no consideraban que fuera todo un éxito ya que Ania no había podido escapar. El plan de Dumbledore había sido sencillo pero cualquier cosa que pudiera fallar iba a destruirlo por competo, todos lo sabían, se habían preparado para ello y sin embargo algo había salido muy mal.

Había habido dos elementos claves en todo aquello, uno de ellos era Remus Lupin y el otro nada menos que Severus Snape…

El profesor Snape debía ir a la mansión de los Malfoy a "advertir" al hombre oscuro que los miembros de la Orden del Fénix planeaban atacar aquella casa al otro día. Todos sabían que no se iba a poder trasladar de inmediato sin embargo tenían que actuar con rapidez por si las cosas no salían bien. Cuando el profesor Snape salió de su entrevista con el hombre oscuro no se fue, como todos pensaron sino que aprovechó la oportunidad de que estaba solo y se coló hacia el sótano donde estaba el calabozo. Estando allí retiró el hechizo que sellaba la puerta y la abrió con cuidado.

Los prisioneros al verlo se habían quedado tan perplejos que ninguno reaccionó a tiempo para intentar hacer algo, ya que creían que era un traidor y desde que lo habían escuchado en el salón deseaban matarlo con sus propias manos, o al menos eso pensaba Sirius. Snape no se detuvo en explicaciones sobre su conducta, sino que le lanzó una navaja a Charlie que era el que estaba más cerca de la puerta, mientras susurraba.

_ Esta tarde vendrán a sacarlos de aquí._ dijo rápidamente el hombre mientras vigilaba su espalda._ Con esa navaja podrán abrir esta puerta, tiene que subir hasta el primero piso sin que los vean y sacar a Ania de allí. Luego ir hasta el jardín posterior en donde Lupin los esperará. ¡No deben verlos! La Orden estará distrayéndolos en las puertas delanteras de la mansión.

_ ¡Pero las puertas están selladas por encantamiento!_ dijo Charlie.

_ No los tendrán y…_ dijo Snape pero se interrumpió de inmediato. Luego cerró rápidamente la puerta y se escondió en la oscuridad. Alguien bajaba por las escaleras, su corazón latía a mil por hora, si lo descubrían estaba muerto y allí no había dónde esconderse.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ dijo Lucius al toparse con él de improviso. Sus ojos abiertos denotaban a las claras la sorpresa.

_ Ehhhhmm, el Señor Tenebroso me mandó a vigilarlos_ mintió con rapidez.

_ Ese es mi trabajo_ lo cortó Malfoy mientras fruncía el ceño.

_ Me dijo que no le dijera a nadie… aparentemente no confía en ustedes_ dijo muy serio Snape.

Malfoy al oírlo se puso colorado de la vergüenza y la furia. Era lo único que le faltaba, que Voldemort ya no confiara en él. Gracias a Dios que ni se le ocurrió que el profesor le estaba mintiendo, ni en ese momento ni nunca. Entonces el plan de Dumbledore siguió con éxito. Con la excepción de un detalle que al menos para el profesor Snape era importante, la idea era subir al primer piso y avisarle a Ania. El profesor tenía la idea de hablar con ella y decirle toda la verdad sobre su conducta y las mentiras que le dijo al señor oscuro delante de ella. Pero claro, luego que se encontró con Malfoy la siguiente parte del plan de ese día se fue a la basura, ya que el hombre rubio no se separó de él en todo el trayecto, y tuvo que salir de la mansión sin haber podido hablar con ella.

Más tarde aquel día se reunió con los demás en la casa de Sirius, que había vuelto a funcionar como cuartel general, y al no poder participar en el ataque tuvo que quedarse allí, para su propio fastidio. Era tanta su ansiedad por causa de Ania y su seguridad que quería participar aunque fuera oculto. Incluso le sugirió a Dumbledore usar la poción multijugo pero éste se negó al decirle que si lo capturaban estaba muerto. No iba a arriesgar a su espía de nuevo.

Los primeros en aparecer por el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix fueron Lupin y los mismos prisioneros. Snape era el único allí y los estaba esperando en la cocina. Al verlos suspiró de alivio pero pronto se dio cuenta de la falta de Ania.

_ ¿Y Ania?_ les preguntó mientras la preocupación lo invadía.

Nadie le contestó. Charlie que sostenía a Becca la ayudó a sentarse en una de las sillas mientras que Lupin sacaba un botiquín de un armario para aliviarle el dolor del pié. Sirius también se había sentado y Tonks, un poco ausente, aferraba la medalla mientras que las lágrimas aún mojaban su rostro.

_ ¡¿Dónde está Ania?!_ gritó frustrado el profesor.

_ Ella, no pudo escapar…_ dijo con un hilo de voz Tonks.

_ ¿Qué?_ balbuceó aterrado el hombre mientras abría sus ojos de sorpresa.

Tonks lo miraba llena de culpa, tratando de excusarse con la mirada. Sentía que ella había abandonado a su amiga a su suerte.

_ ¡¿Qué dijiste?!_ le gritó furioso a la bruja en la cara mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la zarandeaba con fuerza.

_ ¡Suéltala, Severus!_ le gritó Lupin mientras lo empujaba a un lado. Tonks ni siquiera se defendió sino que lloraba descontroladamente.

_ ¡¿Qué te pasa, idiota?!_ le gritó Sirius que también se había acercado a ellos.

_ ¡Ustedes debían traerla! ¡¿Qué pasó?!_les gritó Snape fuera de sí.

_ Bellatrix Lestrange le largó un maleficio… no pude alcanzarla… yo… yo, ¡lo siento tanto! ¡No pude llegar a ella!_ lloraba desconsoladamente la bruja.

_ Ella… ella esta…_ tartamudeó horrorizado Snape_ ¡¿Está muerta?!

Le dijo a la bruja mientras volvía a tomarla por los hombros. Lupin forcejeó con él tratando de protegerla y Sirius comenzó a Insultarlo.

_ ¡No está muerta! ¡Suéltala!_ dijo Sirius.

En aquel nuevo forcejeo entre los tres, Tonks dejó caer la medalla por accidente. Entonces al verla en el piso el profesor Snape se detuvo sorprendido y se apartó de ella. Los demás hicieron lo mismo, como si aquel objeto fuera una asquerosa araña. Tonks se agachó rápidamente a recogerla intentando ocultarla de la vista del profesor pero ya era tarde.

_ ¿Qué haces con la medalla?_ preguntó Snape perplejo.

_ Ania me la cedió… antes que Bellatrix la alcanzara_ dijo Tonks como disculpándose.

Hubo un momento de silencio… todos sabían qué significaba aquello y el profesor Snape comenzaba a entenderlo.

_Si ya no la tiene… él la matará_ dijo en un hilo de voz mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. Apenas si podía creerlo… a esa altura Ania podría ya estar muerta. Y no se atrevía a tener ni la mínima esperanza de que los sentimientos de Voldemort fueran a salvarla de su fatal destino.

_ No…_ dijo Sirius pero su voz se quebró. Todos los demás lo miraban entre culpables y horrorizados. Entonces en ese momento Snape lo miró y toda la furia y el dolor que sentía y que lo desbordaban en ese momento, decidió descargarla contra Sirius.

_ ¡Es tu culpa!_ le gritó mientras se fue encima de él golpeándolo en pleno rostro. Era mejor culpar a alguien más que enfrentar ese sentimiento propio que lo lanzaba al abismo.

Sirius se defendió y ambos casi cayeron al suelo. Lupin y Charlie se metieron para separarlos mientras que Tonks y Becca los miraban estupefactas. A un empujón de Lupin, el profesor golpeó su espalda contra la pared y lentamente cayó sentado al suelo mientras colocaba sus manos en la cabeza y su largo cabello tapaba su rostro. Para sorpresa de todos comenzó a llorar como un perro herido. Nunca lo habían visto así… ni siquiera en el colegio cuando eran adolescentes. En ese momento llegaron los demás precedidos por el profesor Dumbledore.

Los días pasaron y si bien Ania sobrevivió a su encierro en el calabozo fue gracias al pequeño elfo que la cuidó día y noche mientras deliraba de fiebre hasta que logró recuperarse. Voldemort no había vuelto a hablarle y sus sentimientos por ella sólo alcanzaron para mantenerla con vida allí. Aunque también, para ser honestos, fue debido a un grato acontecimiento sucedido un día después del ataque de la Orden del Fénix. Cuando el hombre oscuro estaba desayunando solo en el salón frente a la chimenea mientras pensaba en qué hacer con la chica, apareció Severus Snape.

_ ¿Qué te trae por aquí?_ le dijo el hombre sin siquiera saludarlo. Estaba de muy mal humor.

_ Tengo buenas noticias y una propuesta de Dumbledore_ le dijo Snape.

Voldemort que no se esperaba eso lo miró sorprendido.

_ ¿Y bien?

_ Como bien sabe la Auror Tonks tiene en su poder la medalla y está dispuesta a cederla si usted libera a la mujer muggle._ explicó Snape cuidando de no pronunciar su nombre, mientras menos familiaridades se tomase con ella mejor.

Era en realidad una buena noticia ya que Voldemort estaba preocupado por el destino de su medalla, creía que Dumbledore iba a destruirla apenas la tuviera entre sus manos. Pero por algún motivo no le gustó mucho la propuesta y, para sorpresa de Snape, no sonrió. Entre ellos se esparció un incómodo silencio.

_ Lo pensaré… diles eso_ dijo Voldemort sin comprometerse.

Snape estupefacto trató de discutir pero el hombre oscuro lo paró con un gesto de su mano. Y el silencio volvió a invadirlos por unos minutos hasta que Snape no pudo contenerse más.

_ También quieren saber si ella está… está viva._ dijo conteniendo el aliento.

_ ¡Claro que está viva!_ respondió fastidiado el hombre. Como si fuera una pregunta obvia y fuera de lugar. El profesor Snape suspiró con alivio.

Voldemort no tenía ganas de hablar así que el profesor poco después no tuvo otra que retirarse pero antes se detuvo a hablar con Malfoy. Quería hablar con Ania, necesitaba verla y comprobar que estaba bien. Fue en vano… Lucius se negó a permitírselo, el señor oscuro había dejado claro que nadie debía acercarse a ella y, como estaban las cosas, no pensaba arriesgarse a molestarlo aunque fuera por Snape. Así que otra vez frustrado en sus planes el profesor Snape tuvo que retirarse de allí.

Habían pasado sólo tres días sin que Voldemort diera una respuesta definitiva, algo que no entendía nadie y desconcertaba a sus propios mortífagos que simplemente no podían creer su actitud. Y fue luego de ese tiempo que, tanto de pensar en ella, acabó con el deseo de no verla ni hablarle nunca más y Voldemort bajó al sótano dónde estaba encerrada. Ania al verlo entrar lo miró horrorizada porque pensó que había llegado la hora de pagar por darle a Tonks la medalla. El hombre oscuro se acercó a ella con el rostro contraído de la furia.

_ ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_ le dijo Voldemort.

_ Yo… yo… ¿qué cosa?_ balbuceó haciéndose la desentendida.

_ Sabes muy bien qué cosa_ dijo el hombre mientras se inclinaba hasta que su rostro quedó a la par que el de ella._ Les diste mi medalla.

Ania se arrastró un poco para separarse de él hasta que su espalda tocó la pared.

_ ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!_ le gritó el hombre._ ¿Crees que les importas, que ahora vendrán a rescatarte? ¿Lo crees realmente?

Ania estaba estupefacta y pronto unas lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos. Voldemort había tocado un punto débil. Ania se venía preguntando todos esos días por qué nadie había aparecido para sacarla de allí.

_ No les importas… nadie ha tratado de averiguar cómo estas_ mintió con crueldad Voldemort.

_ ¡Claro que les importo!_ dijo desesperada la chica.

_ ¿Ah, sí? Severus ha venido a traerme informes y ¿sabes qué? Nadie está preocupado por ti. Ni siquiera él… ¿Crees todavía que le importas a él?

Ania ya lloraba a mares y no le dijo nada, estaba conmocionada. No podía creer que Severus ni siquiera se había preocupado por ella.

_ ¡No le importas! ¡Ni a él ni a ninguno de ellos!_ vociferó Voldemort de repente_ Lo único que querían era la medalla…

_ ¡Claro que no!

_ Saben que estas en peligro y ¿qué han hecho por ti?... ¡Nada!_ prosiguió el hombre oscuro.

Ania no le contestó, negaba con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

_ ¿Y sabes qué? A mí sí me importabas… pero me traicionaste_ dijo con ira contenida. Se levantó y se dio la vuelta mientras caminaba hacia la puerta._ ¡Por personas a las que nunca les importaste! ¡Creen que estas muerta y sin embargo están festejando el triunfo!

Voldemort abrió la puerta, mientras que Ania se levantó y corrió hacia él.

_ ¡No! ¡No es cierto! ¡No es cierto!_ chillaba de dolor.

El hombre cerró la puerta tras él sin mirarla a los ojos mientras que la chica la golpeaba con los puños gritando que nada de aquello era cierto. Pero muy dentro de ella estaba convencida que Voldemort podría estar en lo cierto. Según lo que decía nadie se había preocupado por ella y festejaban haber obtenido la medalla, y eso le dolía como una herida abierta. Sin darse cuenta ni advertir la mentira, Ania cayó en las redes del hombre oscuro. Éste al cerrar la puerta sonreía sin disimulo, estaba feliz ya que sabía que había tenido éxito en lo que se había propuesto. Poner a Ania en contra de la Orden y todos sus miembros para que con el tiempo le fuera fiel a él, era su objetivo. Así podía usarla para recuperar su medalla sin perderla a ella… Voldemort comenzó a tramar nuevos planes y por el momento le estaba saliendo todo muy bien.

Pasó el tiempo y las cosas pocos cambios habían tenido. La Orden seguía intentando intercambiar a Ania a costa de perder la medalla maldita, que Tonks se había negado a destruir hasta que su amiga estuviera a salvo. Pero Ania nada de esto sabía y, aunque ahora encerrada en la pieza del primer piso, la depresión por todo lo que le decía Voldemort la estaba atacando. El hombre oscuro no dejaba pasar ni un día sin decirle a la chica lo poco que le importaba a los demás y que al único que le importaba ella era a él. Aquello había contribuido a deprimirla aún más. Entonces Ania se abandonó al sufrimiento, estaba tan delgada y débil que se pasaba el día durmiendo o acurrucada contra la pared sin emitir sonido alguno. Había dejado de comer en un intento desesperado por acabar con ese sufrimiento que le carcomía las entrañas.


	44. Un cambio de sentimientos:

44_ Un cambio de sentimientos:

El mismo Voldemort, causante de la depresión de la chica, fue el que terminó acabando con ella de una forma inesperada. Un día entró a su cuarto, en el cual todavía estaba cautiva, y le habló de manera muy diferente a las otras veces.

_ Quieres dejar de molestarme y comenzar a comer_ no era una pregunta, era una orden.

Ania que estaba sentada en una silla con la vista perdida en el techo. Ni siquiera se inmutó al escuchar el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y cuando le habló Lord Voldemort recién entonces bajó su mirada para observarlo. Pero no le dijo nada.

_ No me gustas así_ le dijo el hombre con un gesto de las manos. Dándole a entender que estaba o muy deprimida o muy delgada.

_ Me alegro_ le respondió ella con apatía. Luego volvió a enfocar su mirada en el techo. Tenía unos curiosos arabescos en las orillas y últimamente le resultaban interesantes.

A Voldemort le exasperaba su conducta y esta vez su rostro lo mostró a las claras. Consideraba a la mujer como de su propiedad y que se negara a hacer lo que él quería lo sacaba de quicio. ¿Por qué demonios no podía ser como Bella? Pensaba cada vez que la veía. Y peor aún, ¿por qué le resultaba tan difícil hablar con ella de manera coherente? Luego de mirarla unos momentos estalló.

_ ¿Qué intentas hacer?... ¿Piensas cometer suicidio?_ le dijo con burla Voldemort y al ver que ella no se inmutaba agregó_ ¿Crees que lo permitiría?

Ania lo miró sorprendida con la duda de si ese hombre era capaz de detener la muerte. Porque si era así sus esfuerzos serían en vano. ¡Era lo único que le faltaba! ¡Ni siquiera se podía morir en paz!

_ ¿Qué quiere decir?_ le preguntó asustada. Al ver que tenía su atención Voldemort sonrió mostrando todos sus feos dientes.

_ Te he dicho mil veces que te dirijas a mi como "mi señor"_ le dijo poniéndose serio, a pesar de todo. Ese era otro asunto que le molestaba, el tono con que lo trataba la chica era demasiado irrespetuoso para lo que él estaba acostumbrado.

_ Agggg, no. Usted no es "mi señor" ni nada parecido… ¡Qué asco!_ exclamó Ania con evidente desprecio y con la intención de fastidiarlo.

Las cejas en el rostro de Lord Voldemort se juntaron aún más al advertir el doble sentido de la frase. Entonces Ania por primera vez se dio cuenta de que tenía cejas (de color muy claro, pero pelo en fin), y lo observó con atención como no lo hacía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el hombre oscuro había cambiado. ¡Hasta parecía otra persona! O mejor dicho… ahora parecía una persona.

El hombre que estaba parado frente a ella no era ni sombra del esqueleto blancuzco que una vez conoció. Su túnica gris oscuro, aunque todavía le quedaba algo grande, dejaba entrever el cuerpo de un hombre adulto normal. Sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho dejando sus mangas levantadas descubrían unos antebrazos normales. Pero al levantar su mirada descubrió que su rostro era el que presentaba más cambios. Ya no era de una palidez cadavérica y sus ojos no se veían inmensos en su cara sino que tenían el tamaño normal, al igual que sus mejillas que ya no estaban hundidas. En su barbilla podía jurar que tenía, si bien no era una barba, al menos eran unas cuantas pelusas de hacía unos días. Miró entonces su cabeza y también pudo ver allí una pelusa rubia que asomaba, aunque seamos sinceros, a eso no podía llamársele pelo. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención en ese momento fue su nariz, había comenzada a aparecer (o a crecer, no estaba segura) y su rostro comenzaba a verse más normal, y no como una cruza entre humano y serpiente. Ania pensaba desconcertada si se había lanzado un hechizo para que creciera, si se había tomado una poción crece narices (aunque no estaba segura si existía dicha poción) o si se había hecho algún tipo de cirugía plástica. Luego pensó absurdamente si de tanto mentir la nariz le crecía… como pinocho.

Lord Voldemort en ese momento abrió los ojos como platos y luego comenzó reírse con ganas mientras se dejaba caer en una silla cercana. Ania se quedó perpleja, estaba desconcertada por su conducta ya que el hombre jamás reía y menos a las carcajadas. Nunca lo había visto actuar así… Hasta que tuvo un pensamiento inquietante y comenzó a sospechar si Voldemort no podría leer el pensamiento. Y por cómo estaban pasando las cosas se dio cuenta de que eso explicaba muchas cosas. Por su parte, el hombre oscuro realmente había percibido sus pensamientos ya que tenía el don de leer la mente sin tener que pronunciar el hechizo, a pesar de que era más difícil con muggles. Y aunque internamente satisfecho de que ella se hubiera dado cuenta de su cambio y que lo considera "normal", se había divertido con su último pensamiento estallando luego en carcajadas.

Cuando el hombre oscuro paró un poco de reír miró a la chica con una calidez en sus ojos celestes que dejó perpleja a Ania. Ella no lo sabía pero nunca a nadie había mirado de esa forma. El aspecto de Voldemort cambiaba a medida de que sus pensamientos y sentimientos eran más humanos. Comenzaba a verse como tal y ya no como un ser deforme y maldito. Porque su maldad iba retrocediendo en su alma y en su corazón, dejándose invadir por aquel extraño sentimiento que Dumbledore siempre valoraba y al que él nunca le había dado importancia porque… no lo había conocido hasta entonces. El amor.

Voldemort se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Ania, se inclinó sobre ella hasta que su rostro quedó a sólo unos centímetros.

_ ¿Te gusta mi nariz?_ le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se la señalaba.

Ania abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y luego sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reírse. El hombre oscuro volvió a enderezarse y rió con ella.

_ Es un poco… chata_ dijo Ania sonriendo aún.

_ Llámame "mi señor"_ le dijo aun sonriendo el hombre pero con más seriedad.

_ Le dije que no… usted no es "mi señor"_ le respondió para molestarlo.

_ No todavía_ le largó Voldemort mientras la observaba de arriba abajo con descaro.

La sonrisa de Ania desapareció en su rostro y el miedo comenzó a invadirla. En ese momento Voldemort se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata y que el poco terreno que había ganado en su confianza comenzaba a desaparecer. Así que tomó la silla donde antes se había sentado y la colocó frente a ella, luego se sentó. Sus rodillas casi tocaban las de la chica.

_ He venido a verte porque quiero hacerte una propuesta_ le dijo muy serio. Ania lo observaba atenta.

_ Si te quedas conmigo y te unes a mi gente, te regalaré tu libertad_ concluyó el hombre oscuro.

La chica aunque perpleja al principio se lo pensó un poco.

_ Lo único que tienes que hacer es ir a ver a tu amiga, esa Tonks. La convences de que te de la medalla y luego me la traes. Si todo sale bien podrás ser libre y hacer lo que quieras.

Ania lo miraba ceñuda. Había algo en el tono de la voz de Voldemort que no le gustaba. Ella no podía leer la mente como aquel mago pero se dio cuenta de que ese hombre mentía. No era tonta, había descubierto hacía tiempo que aquel hombre tenía fuertes sentimientos de posesión hacia ella. Si la amaba o no, no lo sabía. Pero de lo que estaba segura era de su personalidad. Voldemort era un hombre muy poderoso que siempre obtenía lo que quería y si la quería a ella nada le iba a impedir tenerla cautiva a su lado, como ahora. Jamás le daría su libertad, cuando consiguiera su medalla y si es que ella tenía suerte, la mantendría encerrada hasta que se aburriera de ella y desviara su obsesión a alguien más. Luego la mataría.

_ No_ dijo simplemente. Voldemort se enojó.

_ ¡¿NO?! ¡¿Y se puede saber por qué?!_ vociferó el hombre en su rostro, tratando de intimidarla.

_ ¡Porque lo que me está diciendo es una mentira!_ le gritó a su vez la chica_ ¡Usted nunca me devolverá mi libertad!

Voldemort pensó absurdamente si los muggles percibían las mentiras…

_ ¡Claro que sí! Bajo ciertas condiciones… por supuesto_ dijo molesto.

_ Además jamás me uniría a sus asquerosos mortífagos_ agregó ella sin ponerse a pensar mejor en lo que decía._ ¡Me repugnan todos ustedes!

_ Así que prefieres estar con la gente que te abandonó aquí… ¿no?_ le respondió suavemente y con crueldad.

Ania abrió la boca y luego la cerró, aquellas palabras le dolieron mucho. Luego hubo un breve silencio.

_ Al menos con ellos era libre…

_ ¡¿Acaso te tratamos tan mal?! _ se exasperó Voldemort_ Tienes todo lo que necesitas.

_ ¡Estoy encerrada en esta habitación las 24 horas del día!_ le gritó furiosa pensando con toda la razón en que Voldemort deliraba.

_ Pero tiene razón… ahora me tratan mejor. ¡Porque antes estaba en un calabozo!_ continuó Ania con ironía.

Voldemort se levantó y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación.

_ Bien… bien… _ murmuró para sí mismo. ¿Bien qué? Iba a preguntar la chica de mal humor pero se contuvo.

_ Puedes salir cuando quieras… De la mansión a sus jardines y donde te plazca. Pero no más allá de la puerta de entrada._ concedió Voldemort.

Ania aunque sorprendida suspiró de alivio, aquello podía considerarlo un triunfo.

_ Y mientras tanto piensa en la propuesta que te he hecho._ dijo Voldemort_ toma esta muestra de confianza como prueba de mi honor.

Ania asintió con la cabeza, no podía negarse, pensar que podía al menos ver el sol era reconfortante. Además que le daba una excelente esperanza para cuando se presente la oportunidad poder escapar finalmente de allí. Sabía que Voldemort nunca le daría su libertad pero, si ella lograba convencerlo y ganarse poco a poco su confianza, un día bajaría las defensas y ella podría al fin huir. Entonces sonrió porque aquello era también una esperanza para vivir.

_ ¿Sí o no?_ quiso confirmar el hombre.

_ Sí.

_ Sí, ¿qué?_ le dijo serio.

Ania lo miró desconcertada.

_ Llámame… "mi señor"_ aclaró Voldemort mientras fijaba sus ojos en ella.

_ Sí… mi señor_ cedió finalmente Ania.

El hombre oscuro sonrió, había sido también un triunfo para él aquella conversación. Creía que estaba logrando convencer a la chica y doblegarla a su voluntad pero… ¡qué equivocado estaba! Era la propia Ania la que se sometía voluntariamente a él para poder así manipularlo. La chica pensó en ese momento en un incidente doméstico que había ocurrido mucho tiempo atrás. Su tía quería que su esposo le comprara cierto artículo y él se había negado rotundamente, contando con toda la razón. Pero la mujer no se había dado por vencida y, día a día, le había hablado a su marido de las maravillas de cierto artículo. Y así con perseverancia había conseguido al fin lo que parecía imposible, poner a su esposo de su parte, comprando luego el famoso artículo. Y no sólo eso sino que su tío muy orgulloso de su propia inteligencia le había contado a todo el mundo su magnífica idea de comprar el famoso artículo. Olvidando por completo que su mujer había pensado en ello al principio. Ania observadora pasiva de esta actitud confrontó a su tía perpleja por su triunfo y sin poder creer los resultados, y su tía le había dicho una de las frases de su vida... ¿Qué quiere, hija? Ese es el arte de ser mujer. Ania le había respondido con una carcajada.

Lord Voldemort la observaba tratando de saber en qué pensaba pero esta vez no lo consiguió.

_ Bien, daré aviso a lo demás_ dijo como para zanjar el asunto. Luego se dio la vuelta para irse y sólo había dado tres pasos cuando la escuchó.

_ Gracias, mi señor_ le dijo la chica con perfecta educación.

Voldemort se dio vuelta perplejo y vio que Ania tenía una sonrisa en su rostro que le pareció… ¿seductora? Ya muy confundido se dio vuelta y salió de la habitación.

La chica se quedó sola y comenzó a tejer sus propios planes… su objetivo era huir de allí, mandar al demonio a todo el mundo, y comenzar a vivir una nueva vida en un lugar alejado del país. Estaba muy dolida y molesta con sus amigos de la Orden, realmente creía que la habían abandonado allí tal cual le había dicho mil veces el hombre oscuro. También estaba devastada por el desengaño que había sufrido por parte de Severus. Así que en ese momento lo único que deseaba era irse lejos y que los demás se las arreglaran solos, la medalla ya no era suya y su custodia había pasado a otras manos. No había nada importante que la atara a aquel mundo, un mundo mágico en dónde sólo había conocido el dolor.

Claro que nada sabía de la desesperación de Severus por hablarle, por verla, por volver a abrazarla aunque fuera un instante. Snape encerrado en el colegio se desesperaba por no poder hacer nada. Las clases habían vuelto a comenzar y él cumplía con su trabajo como un autómata, pero parecía que nada le importaba y que había perdido su sonrisa para siempre. De mal humor todo el tiempo atormentaba a los alumnos más que de costumbre y sólo recuperaba algo de humor cuando tenía que ver a Voldemort porque eso significaba una mínima esperanza de ver a Ania. Y se desesperaba en las casi diarias reuniones de la Orden del Fénix en donde no lograba comprender por qué no se adelantaba algo en pos de la liberación de Ania.

Dumbledore se debatía entre el deber de destruir la medalla y el de preservar la vida de la chica. Tonks se había negado a cederla y no iba a destruirla hasta que su amiga saliera de su cautiverio. Y todos se desesperaban al comprobar que al pasar los días Voldemort no daba señales de aceptar el trato e intercambiar su medalla por la chica.

_ No podemos seguir esperando. Tenemos que sacarla de allí urgente._ decía Snape con testarudez.

_ Es demasiado arriesgado, Severus, han colocado nuevos encantamientos de protección_ decía Lupin.

Toda la Orden estaba reunida en una de sus famosos encuentros.

_ Pero si la trasladan…_ comenzó diciendo Snape.

_ No lo hará_ intervino Dumbledore, todos se quedaron callados y lo miraron._ Voldemort sabe que fuera de ese lugar es vulnerable.

Al escuchar el nombre todos tuvieron un escalofrío. Luego hubo un breve momento de silencio.

_ Sé que puedo averiguar de qué se tratan los nuevos encantamientos de protección. _ continuó a la carga Snape_ si vamos y los vulneramos de nuevo…

_ ¡Es muy riesgoso! La última vez casi la matan… _dijo Sirius desde un rincón de la habitación.

_ ¡Morirá de todos modos si la dejamos allí!_ le gritó molesto Snape.

_ No, nosotros tenemos la medalla y mientras haya la posibilidad de intercambiarla por Ania…_ comenzó diciendo Tonks pero el hombre la interrumpió.

_ ¡El Señor Tenebroso no está interesado en intercambiarla!_ gritó ya fuera de sí Snape. ¿Acaso nadie lo escuchaba? ¿Nadie le prestaba atención? Pensaba el hombre. Venía diciéndoselos hace mucho tiempo.

_ De eso no estás seguro_ dijo Sirius.

_ Es obvio_ susurró apretando los dientes Snape.

_ ¡Pero quiere la medalla!_ dijo Tonks exasperada.

_ ¿Y qué propones que hagamos? ¡Esperar hasta que se le ocurra responder!_ le gritó Snape._ y mientras tanto la vida de Ania está en peligro…

_ No, estás equivocado. Él no la tocará, Severus_ dijo serio Dumbledore.

_ Él no pero…_ balbuceó frustrado el hombre pero se quedó callado de repente.

Entonces todos miraron a Snape dándose cuenta de que el profesor ocultaba algo.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?_ le dijo Dumbledore mientras lo observaba con atención.

_ Ella ha estado muy enferma y… aunque sé de buena fuente que ya está mejor, también me he enterado que ha dejado de comer._ dijo Severus sintiéndose impotente.

Todos recibieron esta nueva información con una exclamación de horror. Era evidente que Ania estaba tan deprimida hasta el punto de querer morir. Y ellos nada podían hacer si continuaba así.

_ ¿Ella cree que la abandonamos?_ preguntó con un hilo de voz, Tonks.

_ Sí…_ susurró Snape y a Tonks se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Dumbledore se sentó en una silla, callado y pensativo, y los demás siguieron su ejemplo. Luego de varios minutos se levantó y palmeó a Snape en la espalda.

_ Voldemort no lo permitirá_ le dijo casi en un susurró. El profesor Snape lo miró sorprendido.

_ No dejará que ella se interne por ese camino. Y creo que ambos sabemos por qué_ se explicó el sabio anciano.

_ ¿Qué quiere decir, Dumbledore?_ intervino Sirius.

_ Hay una razón muy importante por la cual Voldemort no quiere intercambiar a Ania por la medalla. Ella le interesa de otra manera y quizás más que la medalla._ dijo Dumbledore haciendo que muchas caras allí se sorprendieran.

Sirius pareció comprender y miró a Snape.

_ Sí, la desea_ dijo Severus con un rictus de malestar en su rostro. Confirmando así las sospechas del otro mago que desvió su mirada horrorizado a Dumbledore.

_ No como piensas, Severus _ lo contradijo Dumbledore._ Voldemort ha comenzado a sentir algo más por ella que un simple deseo.

_ ¿Y cómo lo sabe?_ dijo Snape asombrado por la seguridad del anciano._ Siempre vi deseo en él más que otra cosa y, si bien antes creí que sentía algo más, la verdad que tratándose del señor tenebroso no estoy seguro. Después del ataque… ¡La tenía encerrada en un calabozo!

_ ¿Qué le impide entonces tomarla y hacerla suya? A esta altura ya se hubiera aburrido de ella y estaría complacido en intercambiarla._ dijo Dumbledore._ Pero no lo ha hecho y ni siquiera le ha puesto las manos encima, como bien sabes Severus.

Snape estaba muy bien informado, sabía tan bien como la mayoría de los mortífagos, que su maestro no sólo se comportaba extraño con esa mujer sino que para sorpresa de todos nunca le había puesto las manos encima ni le había hecho daño alguno. Más bien todo lo contrario, le daba más importancia que a cualquiera de ellos.

_ ¿Quiere decir que… se ha enamorado de ella?_ dijo Lupin sin poder creerlo.

_ Sí, y eso nos juega a nuestro favor. La ama y jamás le hará daño._ dijo Dumbledore como una sentencia, mientras se apoyaba en la chimenea._ Es indudable que Voldemort ha comenzado a cambiar… quizás esto le haga algún bien. Al fin y por primera vez en su vida sabe lo que es el amor.

Después de semejantes palabras se hizo el silencio en todo el lugar y duró varios minutos.

_ ¿Qué propone entonces? Que la dejemos a merced de él…_ dijo de pronto Snape con mucha molestia. No le hacía ninguna gracia las palabras del anciano, más bien las tomaba como una desgracia propia.

_ No, Severus. Ania ahora tiene el poder de salir de allí sola y a nosotros nos da la oportunidad y el tiempo que necesitamos para que comprenda que sus amigos jamás la han abandonado. Ese es nuestro próximo objetivo._ dijo Dumbledore.

_ Pero la medalla…_ intervino Tonks.

_ La medalla ha pasado a un segundo plano en sus pensamientos_ dijo el anciano interrumpiéndola. _ Voldemort concentra toda su atención en Ania. Lo cual juega a nuestro favor, como dije antes.

_ Disculpe Dumbledore, pero no le comprendo_ dijo Snape con el ceño fruncido.

_ No debemos concentrarnos en un rescate por el simple hecho de que ahora Ania puede salir de allí sola. Tenemos que concentrarnos en que ella cepa que no la hemos abandonado y vuelva a confiar en sus amigos. Eso evitará que caiga en las redes de Voldemort.

_ ¿Y cómo va a salir de allí sola?_ dijo sorprendido Snape.

_ Con sólo pedírselo. _ fue la simple explicación de Dumbledore.

Los demás pensaron que deliraba y Snape se enfureció aún más porque creyó que era una locura. Pero Dumbledore no se equivocaba… y pronto lo sabrían.


	45. Un deseo frustrado:

45_ Un deseo frustrado:

La estrategia de Ania no había sido equivocada, en poco tiempo había ganado mucho terreno en la confianza del hombre oscuro. Y como compensación había comenzado a alimentarse de nuevo recuperando fuerzas rápidamente. La misma tarde en que le prometió un poco de libertad pudo traspasar la puerta de su habitación sin que nadie la detuviera pero no se atrevió a ir más allá del primer piso porque temió que al encontrarse con alguno de los miembros de la familia Malfoy estos reaccionaran mal y violentamente hacia ella. Sin embargo el hecho de que su puerta no tuviera un hechizo que la sellara ya era suficiente para levantar su ánimo.

Al siguiente día se atrevió a más. Era una cálida mañana y el tiempo comenzaba a mejorar, por lo que la chica no pudo resistir el impulso de salir fuera y sentir la brisa en el rostro. Se vistió con un hermoso vestido azul oscuro que le había alcanzado Narcisa, quizás demasiado elegante pero cómodo, y se colocó una capa en sus hombros. Peinó su cabello con esmero y pintó sus labios con un brillo rojo que encontró en el baño. Luego bajó por las escaleras hasta el vestíbulo. Allí fue donde se encontró al mismísimo Voldemort hablando con Lucius Malfoy.

Ambos hombres se dieron vuelta a mirarla. Malfoy apenas la reconoció y se quedó de piedra al verla allí lista para salir, sin poder creer su descaro. Voldemort por otro lado también se quedó asombrado pero por su belleza. Nunca la había visto tan arreglada y tan hermosa. Ania, al ver sus rostros perplejos no supo qué pensar y se detuvo unos segundos pensando en si seguir o no. Pero tomando valor los saludó con una inclinación de la cabeza y siguió de largo sin mirar atrás. Abrió la puerta y salió al exterior.

La brisa fresca de la mañana le acarició el rostro y la chica por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió feliz. Al bajar por una corta escalera hacia el jardín pudo ver más allá de una larga extensión de césped, la enorme puerta de hierro labrada que separaba la propiedad de los Malfoy del camino público. La vio tan cerca que tuvo el impulso de correr hasta allí y atravesarla, quedando así al fin en libertad. Pero se contuvo, nada iba a ganar con ello. Sabía que la atraparían y que jamás iba a volver a confiar en ella el hombre oscuro. Tenía que actuar inteligentemente, así que se dirigió hacia la derecha en donde a lo lejos vio un artificial pero bonito lago donde se paseaban los patos reales de Malfoy. Al llegar allí se sentó a su orilla mientras que sus manos tocaban el hermoso césped, sintiendo que su corazón era reconfortado por tanta belleza.

Voldemort la había vigilado por una ventana hasta que se aseguró que ella no iba a escapar. Sabía que con su decisión se arriesgaba demasiado pero pensó que el resultado valía la pena. Ania había comenzado a alimentarse, se veía más feliz y había comenzado a tratarlo como él deseaba. Todo esto le alegraba y con sólo verla sonreír él se sentía satisfecho. Dumbledore no se había equivocado, el amor que Voldemort sentía por aquella mujer, había comenzado a incrementarse. El hombre oscuro se quedó largo tiempo observándola hasta que asuntos más urgentes lo sacaron de allí.

Aquella mañana fue para Ania el comienzo de una vida mejor en aquel lugar. Cuando se cansó de mirar el paisaje se levantó y caminó por casi todo el parque que era bastante inmenso. Y hasta persiguió a los patos y otras aves que estaban allí como si fuera una criatura. ¡Estaba tan feliz de disfrutar del aire libre! A la hora del almuerzo volvió a la mansión que parecía vacía y subió las escaleras sin encontrarse con nadie hasta su habitación en donde, luego de sacarse la capa, se dejó caer en una silla exhausta de tanto ejercicio. No comprendía como aquella gente no disfrutaba de ese hermoso lugar, pero claro, ella no sabía que había muchos ojos ocultos observándola. Poco después de estar recostada en la silla apareció el pequeño elfo doméstico con el almuerzo y luego se retiró. Esta vez Ania acercó la comida a una mesa y comenzó a alimentarse con verdadero placer. De pronto volvió a abrirse la puerta.

_ Veo que ahora comes_ comentó Voldemort mientras la observaba.

Ania que realmente tenía hambre poca atención le prestó.

_ ¿Has decidido dejar de molestarme?_ le preguntó el hombre.

_ Sí, mientras usted me permita moverme libremente_ dijo Ania y agregó rápidamente_ mi señor…

_ Será un placer_ susurró el hombre oscuro mientras la observaba comer. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia su vestido y pudo notar que era muy escotado, entonces pensó cómo se vería si no lo tuviera. Ania lo miró a los ojos y él, avergonzado, desvió su mirada rápidamente. Mientras clavaba sus uñas dolorosamente en la palma de sus manos para desviar aquel inoportuno deseo y le dio la espalda para acabar con aquella tentación. Pero no tuvo mucho efecto ya que al ver la cama que había allí se dio cuenta de que si Ania fuera otra mujer ya estaría acostada ahí mismo.

_ Te agradezco por no huir. Pensé que ibas a hacerlo_ dijo como para poner su mente en otras cosas.

_ Lo pensé_ dijo con sinceridad la chica. Tragó una deliciosa papa cocida y luego prosiguió_ Pero he decidido que me quedaré aquí, mi señor.

Voldemort se dio vuelta para mirarla y fue tal su sorpresa al notar que no mentía que se quedó mudo. Claro que ella no se refería a quedarse definitivamente junto a él, sino por el momento.

_ Me alegra escuchar eso_ dijo sin poder disimular una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Ania no respondió porque en ese momento estaba tomando jugo de manera descuidada. Entonces unas gotas se deslizaron por sus labios hasta caer en su escote. Voldemort siguió su trayectoria y al ver que la chica intentaba limpiarse con una servilleta el hombre comprendió que perdería el control en cualquier momento. Así que se dio la vuelta y salió precipitadamente de la habitación. No quería por nada del mundo arruinar la confianza que se había ganado. La chica por su parte, aunque al principio estaba sorprendida, sonrió divertida al advertir su reacción.

Aquella tarde no salió de su habitación ya que no quería abusar de su suerte, y se dedicó a hacer otras cosas. Fue una decisión sensata y una suerte ya que a Bellatrix Lestrange se le ocurrió hacer una visita con el secreto propósito de encontrarse con ella a solas en un recodo de la mansión para torturarla, pero no tuvo suerte. Al que torturó fue a Lord Voldemort que intentaba leer un interesante libro sobre artes oscuras mientras ella le hablaba sin parar mientras caminaba de manera provocativa por el salón. El hombre oscuro desistió de seguir leyendo y la observó, pero a su mente vino el recuerdo de otra mujer. Pensó en que Ania era más elegante en su andar y movía mejor sus caderas. Entonces se dio cuenta de que otra vez pensaba en la chica de forma inapropiada y se molestó consigo mismo. Así que fastidiado ya echó a Bella del lugar. No hace falta describir lo molesta que se fue la mortífaga y tiempo tendría de vengarse.

Tarde ya avanzada la noche, Voldemort se fue a dormir con la molestia de que llevaba todo el maldito día deseando a Ania y que no podía quitársela de la cabeza. Ya con su pijama de algodón oscuro acostado en su lujosa cama no podía cerrar los ojos pero al final logró dormir. Sin embargo soñó con ella… soñó que la veía correr con su bonito vestido azul por el jardín mientras, muerta de risa, lo llamaba. Él se acercaba a ella y para su completa sorpresa, la mujer lo tomaba del rostro y poniéndose en puntas de pie lo besaba en la boca. En ese momento el hombre oscuro se despertó agitado y transpirado como si hubiera corrido un maratón, y la delicada sábana que lo cubría estaba en el piso. Era una noche helada y aun así sentía que su cuerpo ardía.

_ No puede ser… Esto no me puede estar pasando_ susurró frustrado mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Luego se acercó al ya extinto fuego de la chimenea que estaba en el medio de la habitación y estuvo a punto de quemar sus manos con las brasas aún encendidas para ver si de ese modo acababa con aquella locura. Pero en el último segundo se arrepintió.

_ ¡Qué estoy haciendo!_ exclamó en voz alta. Luego comenzó a reí sentado en el suelo helado._ ¡Esto es absurdo!

¡La deseo y puedo obtener de ella lo que quiera y cuando quiera! ¡Nada me detiene! ¡Soy el maldito Señor Oscuro! Pensaba Lord Voldemort con fastidio y sabía que la única forma de terminar con aquello era yendo a la habitación de Ania y acabar de una vez por toda con aquel incontenible deseo. Pero una vocecita molesta le dijo en su mente: pero… ¿y qué pensará ella? Tomarla por la fuerza sería destruir cualquier oportunidad futura de que Ania se quedara a su lado para siempre. De poder ganarse su afecto, de saber que al menos una vez en su vida alguien lo amó como él a ella. Pero Voldemort no quería escuchar a su conciencia porque el deseo de su cuerpo era más fuerte que él en ese momento.

_ ¡Al demonio con lo que piense ella!_ le gritó a la oscuridad.

Y sin siquiera ponerse una bata, salió de su habitación descalzo y se dirigió a la de Ania. Con el objetivo de hacerla suya esa misma noche y de una vez por todas. La mansión Malfoy a esa hora estaba oscura y silenciosa. Pero a lo lejos se escuchaban los ronquidos inconfundibles de Lucius. Al llegar a la habitación de la chica muggle entró con cuidado tratando de no despertarla, ya que a pesar de todo no quería asustarla. Al acercarse a la cama donde dormía la observó con atención y le pareció preciosa. Su cabello desparramado por la almohada y su camisón de seda blanco le trajo el recuerdo de un ángel, se veía tan pequeña y vulnerable que pronto este pensamiento lo llenó de ternura. Sus intenciones entonces quedaron diluidas en un instante con aquella visión de su amada y se quedó mirándola pasmado un largo rato.

Una lechuza chilló a lo lejos y la chica se movió en la cama, sintió un poco de frío y se cubrió mejor con la sábana. Aun adormilada apenas abrió los ojos pero al advertir una extraña presencia en su habitación se despertó de golpe. Miró la silueta de un hombre parado a los pies de su cama y saltó aterrorizada.

_ AAHHHHHH_ gritó asustada mientras se sentaba apoyando su espalda contra el respaldar de la cama.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que era Lord Voldemort. Su inusual vestimenta y la oscuridad no le habían permitido reconocerlo antes…

¿Qué demonios hace mirándome mientras duermo? Pensó desconcertada. ¿Acaso intenta asfixiarme con la almohada durante el sueño?... Lo observó un rato hasta que su confusión aumentó con el silencio prolongado del hombre que lo único que hacía era mirarla.

_ ¿Qué… qué hace?_ balbuceó asustada. Voldemort se movió en la oscuridad cambiando de posición.

_ Soy sonámbulo_ susurró absurdamente.

_ ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y no puede ser sonámbulo en otra parte?_ le dijo con sarcasmo la chica.

Entonces pudo ver a pesar de la oscuridad que el hombre sonreía.

_ Sí, pero el paisaje no podría brindarme tanto placer como siento ahora_ susurró con galantería.

Semejante respuesta de semejante hombre dejaron perpleja a la chica que no supo qué pensar. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando a Voldemort? ¿Se convirtió en un caballero de la noche a la mañana?... No, lo que pasaba es que el hombre estaba tan enamorado que reaccionaba como cualquier otro en esa situación. Y la verdad que la situación le daría gracia si no fuera porque sabía que ese hombre llevaba una varita y con un maleficio podía matarla.

El hombre oscuro en ese momento decidió acercarse a ella y se sentó en la cama, sin saber si seguir con el objetivo que lo llevó hasta allí o no. Pero decidió tantear el terreno.

_ No podía dormir y vine a comprobar si estabas bien_ se excusó con una media sonrisa pero sin mucha convicción.

Su mirada era impenetrable y no mostraba emoción alguna, pero Ania vio en sus ojos un brillo extraño e intuyó la verdad por instinto. El hombre había ido con otras intenciones y no había mucho que ella pudiera hacer. Aterrada por un momento no supo qué decirle. Hubo un breve silencio.

_ Estoy bien. Gracias, mi señor._ dijo al fin la chica tratando de seguirle el juego mientras pensaba a toda velocidad qué hacer para que el hombre se largara de su habitación.

Voldemort estiró su brazo y tomó con delicadeza una pequeña cinta que colgaba del escote de su camisón de seda mientras acercaba a ella su rostro con toda la intención de besarla. Ania ya asustada perdió el control y haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás para separarse de él le dio una palmada bastante fuerte en la mano. El hombre retiró su mano y la miró sorprendido, mientras se separaba de ella, y... algo molesto. La chica tomó entonces medidas extremas.

_ Sé que Bellatrix Lestrange fue a visitarlo esta tarde_ dijo actuando asombrosamente, tratando a la vez de ser respetuosa._ Y estuvo encerrada con usted mucho tiempo.

Si antes Voldemort parecía sorprendido ahora sus ojos estaban todo lo abierto que eran capaces. Pues no podía creerlo. Ania le rogaba al cielo, o al infierno, que se tragara esa supuesta muestra de celos como una excusa de su rechazo. No deseaba rechazarlo abiertamente porque no quería que se enojara y así perder el único privilegio y la única esperanza de escapar que le daba su pequeña libertad recientemente conseguida.

_ Sólo charlamos_ balbuceó serio el hombre aunque sus mejillas se colorearon. No podía creer que Ania estuviera celosa.

_ ¿Tanto tiempo? No me parece…_ dijo la chica aparentando molestia.

_ ¡Es cierto!_ se defendió el hombre oscuro con sus ojos como platos.

_ No lo creo._ susurró la chica.

_ Nosotros ya no… Quiero decir… que nosotros no…_ tartamudeó Voldemort mientras se enredaba en sus palabras.

_ A mí me parece que tuvieron algo muy íntimo_ lo acusó Ania tratando de ser lo más descarada posible.

_ ¡No es así! ¡No pasó nada!_ gritó Voldemort mientras se paraba en actitud defensiva y la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

_ ¿No le da vergüenza? Tengo entendido que es una mujer casada_ dijo Ania para fastidiarlo aún más. Eso fue el colmo para Voldemort. ¡Lo único que le faltaba! La mocosa enseñándole sobre moral.

_ ¡No tengo por qué andar dando explicaciones! ¡Y menos a ti!_ le gritó furioso el hombre oscuro mientras la señalaba con su dedo acusador.

_ ¡Entonces váyase! ¡Fuera de mi habitación!_ le ordenó la chica con firmeza. Voldemort la miraba con la boca abierta. ¡No podía creer que lo estuviera echando con tanto descaro!

_ ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! No eres…_ dijo ya perdiendo el control.

_ ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera!_ lo interrumpió Ania mientras el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Sabía que se estaba pasando de la línea.

_ ¡Bien!_ gritó el hombre oscuro, se dio media vuelta y salió disparado de la habitación. Estaba furioso… la ira lo desbordaba.

Sin embargo al llegar a su propia habitación y reflexionar largamente sobre lo ocurrido su mal humor increíblemente cambió de forma drástica, como si hubiera llevado a cabo su secreto objetivo y ya estuviera satisfecho. Y ese cambio fantástico de humor se debía a que llegó a la conclusión de que Ania comenzaba a sentir algo fuerte por él, a juzgar por la exhibición de celos tan evidente que acababa de demostrarle. Así que el Señor Oscuro se durmió muy contento aunque muy tarde aquella noche. Otra vez soñó con ella pero ahora sus sueños le trajeron placer y tranquilidad.

Ania por su parte también se durmió muy contenta aquella noche y suspiró con alivio de que el hombre oscuro por fin se hubiera largado de la habitación sin mayores consecuencias que sus gritos, que probablemente habían despertado hasta los vecinos ubicados a un par de kilómetros de allí. Sin embargo no comprendió en ese momento que aquella actitud junto con sus mentiras la llevarían por un camino incierto y lleno de espinas.

Al otro día Ania, luego de una larga reflexión consigo misma mientras se bañaba, comprendió que no podía seguir por mucho tiempo en la misma casa que Lord Voldemort sin que pasara mucho tiempo para que este volviera a intentar lo que se había propuesto aquella noche. No debía arriesgarse. Sabía que el hombre oscuro era capaz de someterla con la fuerza de una sola mano y que la próxima vez las cosas podían darse de forma diferente. Así que decidió no volver a tentar a la suerte y adelantar sus planes para escapar de allí de una vez por todas. Se propuso hacerlo ese mismo día al atardecer, amparada por las sombras de la mansión, y cuando salió del baño ya había planeado cuidadosamente los detalles. Pero no pasó mucho para que se diera cuenta de que sus planes se habían frustrado. Y esto se debía a que poco después del almuerzo, Narcisa Malfoy le trajo una nueva novedad.

_ El Señor Tenebroso me ha dicho que te diga que no tienes permiso para bajar hoy_ le comunicó Narcisa cuando fue a su habitación a retirar la bandeja del almuerzo. Cosa que no hacía nunca.

_ ¿Por qué?_ dijo Ania sorprendida.

Narcisa frunció el ceño como si su pregunta fuera un total descaro. Estaba molesta con esa mujer tan joven que con su presencia había cambiado muchas cosas en el círculo de "su señor". Sin nombrar el cambio en él que todos venían notando desde hacía tiempo.

_ Habrá una reunión muy importante_ dijo de manera cortante y luego, dándole la espalda, salió de la habitación.

Ania apretando los puños se sentó fastidiada en la cama mientras pensaba en Voldemort de una manera muy poco atractiva. ¡Otra vez sus planes frustrados! ¡Era muy mala suerte! Una hora después comenzó a sentir un ruido inusual de conversaciones, ya que en esa casa normalmente se susurraba, y se acercó a la puerta para escuchar mejor. Puso la mano en la manija y se sorprendió al comprobar que no le habían puesto ningún hechizo para sellarla. La abrió sin hacer ruido y sacando la cabeza pudo escuchar mejor a los mortífagos.

Las voces eran tantas que debían de estar todos los seguidores más cercanos a Voldemort. Sólo algunas reconoció. Cuando estuvieron en el vestíbulo lo que pudo escuchar fueron varias cosas sin relevancia, más que nada saludos de respeto y algunas tonterías, pero cuando se trasladaron al salón principal alguien olvidó cerrar la puerta y la conversación que llegaba a ella se volvió más interesante. Desde donde estaba la chica mucho no podía oír pero captó varias cosas inquietantes.

El Ministro muggle, el famoso señor C., últimamente le estaba trayendo muchos problemas a Voldemort. Aparentemente conspiraba con Dumbledore en su contra…

_… los rumores en el Ministerio de Magia son innegables, mi señor_ decía Yaxley_ el asqueroso muggle conspira con el viejo.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir? Que Dumbledore le ha pedido a un muggle que lo ayude_ dijo con desprecio Nott. Se escuchó entonces un estallido de risas.

_ No lo subestimes nunca_ le advirtió Yaxley.

Ania se sorprendió con esta información ya que no podía creer que "El Ministro" supiera de ese mundo mágico… que algo planeaba Dumbledore con el Ministro era indiscutible pero el Señor Oscuro no sabía qué.

_ ¿Qué nuevas noticias tienes para nosotros, Severus?_ se escuchó la voz de Voldemort.

Al escuchar el nombre de Snape a Ania se le puso la piel crespita y de pronto se sintió triste. Hacía muchos días que no pensaba en él. Su recuerdo aún la llenaba de dolor. Sin embargo tuvo el repentino y molesto deseo de verlo otra vez.

El profesor Snape tenía la costumbre de susurrar y la chica no entendió nada de lo que dijo ya que sus palabras se perdieron en la lejanía.

_ ¡Esos malditos carteles! _ gritó de pronto un hombre desconocido._ ¡No he podido salir a la calle en varios días!

_ No te preocupes, Lestrange, desaparecerán esta misma noche._ le respondió Voldemort.

Ania no entendió a qué se referían pero al pasar el tiempo comprendió todo el problema. La cuestión era que hacía unos días la ciudad había amanecido empapelada de carteles con los rostros de varios mortífagos, diciendo que eran peligrosos delincuentes fugados de una prisión de máxima seguridad y encima regalando una cuantiosa recompensa para quienes dieran datos de su paradero. Era evidente que Dumbledore quería recapturar a todos los mortífagos que se habían escapado de Askaban. Y como bien sabía Ania, el Ministro de Magia se había negado a aceptar que Voldemort había regresado y que aquellos hombres escaparon gracias a él, entonces no había querido colaborar en nada. Entonces Dumbledore, por lo que oía ahora, había tomado medidas extremas y él personalmente se encargaba de asunto. Era un duro golpe para los mortífagos ya que su mejor arma era el desconcierto de las personas mágicas y su actuar encubierto o "a las sombras". Pero eso no era todo…

_… sin duda, mi señor, es lo primero que habría que hacer_ decía Malfoy arrastrando las palabras. Otro mortífago lo secundó.

_ ¡No puedo creer que se atrevieran a poner mi rostro allí!_ vociferó furioso Voldemort mientras golpeaba la mesa. El murmullo en el salón se extinguió.

Ania sumamente sorprendida tampoco podía creer que Dumbledore y el famoso Ministro muggle se habían atrevido a poner la cara de Voldemort en los carteles. Entonces comprendió el porqué de tanto alboroto en la reunión y su importancia. Nadie conocía que había vuelto, ya que sólo había rumores, y de pronto se exhibía su rostro por todos lados. Voldemort debía estar tan furioso que Ania temió que matara a alguien ese día. Menos mal que había desistido de escapar, sino ella sería la próxima víctima.

_ Hay que acabar con esto pronto._ dijo Voldemort con peligrosidad._ No voy a arriesgarme más.

_ ¿Qué quiere decir, mi señor?_ se escuchó a Malfoy.

_ ¡Debemos matar al maldito muggle!_ gritó Voldemort.

A Ania se le erizó el cabello de la nuca, luego escuchó tenuemente la voz de Snape pero no supo qué dijo.

_ ¡No me importa, Severus!_ dijo el hombre oscuro.

Luego hubo varios murmullos y escuchó pasos lejanos. Había tanto ruido que Ania no podía oír bien de qué hablaban ahora los mortífagos. Aparentemente Narcisa había mandado a servir un té o algo así, a juzgar por el ruido de loza y las voces agudas de un par de elfos que decían frases como: ¿quiere más señor? ¿Se le apetece un pastel, señora?

Ania acomodó la postura, hacía mucho tiempo que estaba inmóvil y en tensión que comenzaban a dolerle las piernas.

_... hay que atacarlos antes…_ decía Yaxley entre los ruidos.

La chica se esforzó en entender. Aparentemente se habían puesto de acuerdo para matar al Ministro muggle y así frustrar nuevos planes de Dumbledore. Aunque no supo cuáles eran esos planes sabía que era irrelevante, matarían a una persona y ella apenas si podía creer cómo aquella gente hablaba de ello con tanta frialdad. Hasta la voz de Voldemort le parecía irreal. La oportunidad pronto se le ocurrió a alguien, sería en una feria pública muggle, o fiesta, o algo así, en donde el Ministro muggle se presentaría ante un montón de personas por su campaña política. Los mortífagos iban a tenderle una emboscada… y Ania se aterró realmente con la risa fría del hombre oscuro. Alguien más hablaba, era la voz de Nott, pero la chica no escuchaba bien de qué. Estiró más su cuello entre la puerta abierta para poder escuchar mejor.

_ ¿Qué estás haciendo?_ preguntó la voz aguda de una mujer. Ania saltó del susto al ver parada allí en el corredor cerca de su puerta a Bellatrix Lestrange, ya que ni siquiera la había oído acercarse.

Bella había planeado ir a verla ese día para divertirse un poco con su varita sin que nadie supiera, amparada por la reunión. Estaba furiosa por el rechazo continuo de Voldemort y la culpaba de todos sus males. Había intentado atraerlo hacia ella y así recuperar su antigua relación pero nada le había funcionado, la bruja entonces estaba deprimida y había descargado toda su frustración en la chica muggle. La creía culpable de todos sus males y deseaba que pagara por ello. Así que cuando la procesión de chillones elfos domésticos entró en el salón donde estaban todos esperó a que se presentara una oportunidad y se levantó elegantemente y sin apuro para ir al baño, como susurró a propósito para que todos se enteraran. Nadie captó otra intención en ella, nadie advirtió sus secretos planes, excepto claro el mismísimo Lord Voldemort. Pero estaba muy ocupado y no le dijo nada.

Entonces la bruja se había dirigido silenciosamente hacia la habitación donde sabía que estaba Ania pero no esperaba encontrarla espiando la conversación de sus colegas. Algo que la enfureció aún más, si es que eso era posible y por eso le preguntó qué estaba haciendo…

_ Na… nada…_ tartamudeó Ania con terror mientras intentaba rápidamente cerrar la puerta. Pero Bella colocó la punta de su puntiagudo zapato de bruja y frustró sus intenciones.

_ ¿Escuchando conversaciones ajenas?_ le dijo sonriendo burlescamente.

_ No… No, yo…_ balbuceó desesperada la chica.

Bella entró a la habitación dando un manotazo a la puerta y abriéndola del todo, tomó a Ania bruscamente del brazo mientras acercaba su rostro lleno de ira al de ella.

_ La única razón por la que no estás muerta es porque respeto al Señor Tenebroso sino… _ comenzó diciendo furiosa entre dientes.

_ ¿Qué haces, Bella?_ dijo una voz grave a sus espaldas.

Ambas mujeres saltaron del susto y se dieron vuelta. Bella soltó rápidamente a Ania cuando advirtió que quien estaba en el umbral de la puerta era Severus Snape.

_ Nada que te incumba, Snape. _ dijo la bruja con evidente desprecio.

El profesor ni siquiera le respondió pero le echó una de sus miradas peligrosas.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar abajo?_ le largó la mujer de manera agresiva.

_ Tampoco te incumbe lo que yo haga, Bella_ susurró el hombre mientras daba unos pasos hacia ellas.

Ambos mortífagos se miraron con odio a los ojos por unos eternos segundos. Luego el hombre habló.

_ El Señor Tenebroso estaba preguntando por ti… y por la causa de tu demora_ dijo Snape entre dientes.

_ Y tú viniste a fisgonear, ¿no?_ dijo con desprecio la bruja.

_ Ve abajo, Bella_ ordenó Snape con furia contenida.

_ ¡No eres nadie para ordenarme nada!_ le gritó la bruja.

_ ¿Quieres que le diga al Señor Tenebroso lo que te encontré haciendo?_ la amenazó el hombre.

Bellatrix estuvo a punto de discutir pero se lo pensó mejor y, luego de darle una mirada de odio a los dos, se fue pisando fuerte hacia las escaleras. Poco después oyeron que llegaba al salón y cerraba la puerta tras ella con un sonoro portazo.

Snape observó unos momentos el corredor del primer piso para asegurarse de que nadie estaba por allí y cerró la puerta de la habitación. Ania que siempre había querido tener la oportunidad de verlo a solas y gritarle un montón de cosas, esta vez comprobó que con el tiempo aquella ira se había esfumado de su sistema y por eso decidió sólo darle la espalda. No quería hablar con él ni tener ningún tipo de trato.

_ Sé que estás muy enojada conmigo, Ania._ comenzó diciendo Snape pero la chica lo interrumpió.

_ ¿Y qué haces aquí entonces? Vete…_ le dijo Ania de forma más agresiva que Bellatrix.

_ Quería que sepas que todo lo que dije frente al Señor Tenebroso era mentira… Sólo deseaba quedar libre para poder salir de aquí y ayudarlos._ dijo Severus pasando por alto el comentario. Su rostro denotaba un cariño desesperado.

_ ¡Eso es mentira! _ le largó furiosa la chica y agregó_ lo único que querías era salvar tu asqueroso pellejo… eres un traidor.

Aquellas palabras le sorprendieron y le dolieron mucho al profesor Snape.

_ ¡No es así! ¡Créeme! Yo colaboré junto a la Orden para que salieran del calabozo y les dije lo que debían hacer pero… pero todo salió mal_ se explicó desesperado.

Ania lo miraba con odio y no le creía nada de lo que decía.

_ ¿Y después qué? ¡Voldemort me dijo que ni siquiera preguntaste si vivía o no! ¡No he sabido de nadie desde que estoy aquí! ¡Él me dijo que estaban festejando sabiendo que yo… que yo probablemente estaba muerta! _ le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

_ ¡No creas nada de lo que te diga ese hombre! ¡Nada de eso es cierto! ¡Lo primero que hice al otro día fue averiguar cómo estabas! ¡Todos están preocupados por ti! ¡Nadie te ha abandonado! _ dijo Severus y agregó con profundo cariño_ Sabes que te amo… ¡Lo sabes!

Ania ya lloraba a mares mientras negaba con la cabeza. Todo era confusión para ella. ¿A quién debía creerle? Tanto Snape como Voldemort se contradecían.

_ Pero… pero…_ balbuceó la chica.

_ ¡Tienes que creerme, Ania! Estamos contigo_ le dijo Severus con angustia mientras se acercaba más a ella pero la chica retrocedió unos pasos. Entonces con un gran dolor en el alma desistió de su intención de besarla.

En ese momento se escuchó abrirse la puerta del salón y el murmullo de voces llegó hasta ellos. Alguien se acercaba y el profesor Snape entró en pánico.

_ Escúchame con atención, Ania…

_ Nada de lo que dices…_ dijo la chica con el ceño fruncido.

_ ¡No tengo tiempo para seguir discutiendo!_ la interrumpió desesperado_ Ellos planean atacar al Ministro muggle durante una celebración que se llevará a cabo en una colina. Convéncelo para que puedas ir con él. Allí estará la Orden esperándolo y habrá sin duda una batalla. Cuando nadie te vea ve hacia el oeste colina abajo, allí hay un antiguo camino de tierra rodeado por altos árboles, al final del camino te estaré esperando.

Luego al sentir pasos en las cercanas escaleras abrazó fuertemente a Ania y salió casi corriendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él sin hacer ruido. La chica se lo quedó mirando perpleja y escuchó voces.

_ Me mandaron a buscarte… él quiere hablar contigo_ decía la voz de Malfoy.

_ Estaba bajando… Encontré a Bellatrix molestando a la chica muggle.

_ ¡Qué raro, la muy idiota!_ largó Lucius.

_ Me demoré intentando que se largara de aquí. Si él se entera…_ dijo Snape.

Luego los pasos de los dos hombres, junto con sus voces, se perdieron en la lejanía. Ania se sentó en la cama pensando en todo lo que había pasado, eran demasiadas emociones juntas y pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro. ¿A quién debía creerle?


	46. La huida:

46_ La huida:

Un par de días pasaron y Ania seguía sin poder salir de su habitación. El permiso no se había dictado de nuevo y su puerta volvía a estar sellada por un hechizo. Aquello la tenía muy preocupada ya que pensó que Voldemort, el cual no veía desde la reunión de los mortífagos, se había arrepentido de darle un poco de libertad. Libertad que necesitaba para poder largarse de allí. Pero el asunto había sido muy distinto. Voldemort había tenido que ausentarse durante todo ese tiempo y había dejado claro a los Malfoy que Ania no podía salir de la habitación y nadie podía entrar hasta que volviera. Pero claro éstos ni siquiera se habían tomado la molestia de comunicarle aquello a la chica.

El hombre oscuro había tenido serios problemas con los benditos afiches. La misma noche del día en que se llevó a cabo la reunión de los mortífagos, había delegado en un numeroso grupo de ellos la tarea de retirar dichos afiches. Se habían dividido en grupos y todo iba bien hasta que quisieron retirarlos. El problema había surgido cuando lo intentaron… Cada mortífago que tocó aquellos papeles impresos con sus manos, éstas comenzaron a llenarse de dolorosas ampollas. Y no pudieron quitarlos. Así que toda la procesión acabó en la casa de los Malfoy esa madrugada porque ir al hospital sería delatarse. El hombre oscuro ya furioso y en pijama tuvo que sacar de la cama al profesor Snape con un urgente mensaje para que le llevara pociones curativas porque nadie sabía cómo curar las extrañas ampollas. Exponiendo al hombre que estaba en Hogwarts.

_ ¡No comprendo cómo pudo pasar esto!_ decía desesperado Dolohov mientras observaba con horror sus manos, el dolor era casi insoportable_ ¡Vi a un maldito muggle tocar uno de esos afiches y no le pasó nada!

Todos se quejaban casi a los gritos y por todos lados había comentarios similares.

_ Es evidente que están hechizados contra la magia_ susurró Voldemort luego de escucharlo. Varios de sus hombres asintieron con la cabeza.

_ ¡Me arde! ¡Me arde!_ decía llorosa una mujer desde el otro lado de la habitación. Era la madre de Becca.

_ ¡Cállate, Blair!_ le dijo Bellatrix que lucía unas manos sanas, ya que Blair tomó primero que ella el afiche_ ¡Aguántatelas!

La mujer la miró con desprecio al igual que un hombre que estaba cerca y que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

_ Yo intenté quitarlos con la varita, mi señor, pero el hechizo simplemente no los afectó…_ le dijo Bella a Voldemort mientras se acercaba a él.

_ Sí, yo también_ la apoyó su marido que apretaba los dientes para no gritar de dolor. Las ampollas de sus manos ya llegaban a sus muñecas.

Lord Voldemort estaba por responder cuando la puerta a sus espaldas se abrió de repente y todos miraron hacia allí. Un hombre con una larga capa negra con capucha apareció en el umbral. Al verlos a todos se retiró la capucha.

_ ¡Al fin te dignas a aparecer, Snape!_ le dijo groseramente Dolohov. El profesor Snape lo miró con desprecio y repugnancia.

_ Tenía que entrar a la enfermería sin que me descubrieran… ¡Qué quieres! ¡Me llevó un buen tiempo!_ se excusó Snape mientras se encogía de hombros.

Dolohov casi lo estrangula.

_ Aquí tiene, mi señor_ le dijo el profesor Snape a Voldemort mientras sacaba de su capa varios frascos.

Luego repartió los frascos entre los mortífagos afectados, todos los intercambiaron después de colocarse en las manos el líquido espeso que parecía vómito. Al tocar la herida quemaba, varios de los presentes casi gritaron de dolor y algunos se atrevieron a insultar por lo bajo al profesor Snape. Pero pronto la sensación de quemazón desaparecía al igual que las horribles ampollas.

_ Menos mal que funciona_ dijo suspirando Dolohov como si realmente hubiera dudado de las capacidades del profesor de pociones.

_ Claro que funciona…_ dijo entre dientes Snape que estaba tan furioso como para comenzar una pelea, a pesar de ser un hombre tranquilo.

Entonces el Señor Oscuro decidió intervenir y le colocó una mano en el hombro al profesor en forma de advertencia.

_ ¿Tenías idea de que podía pasar esto, Severus?_ le largó molesto Voldemort y agregó_ No sólo le colocaron a los afiches un hechizo para provocar esta rara afección sino que los impermeabilizaron contra los hechizos.

_ No, mi señor. Debe de haber sido una decisión de último momento… Nada se habló de estos hechizos en la reunión de la Orden_ dijo Snape algo tenso.

_ Tienes que estar más atento… esto no puede volver a pasar_ le dijo peligrosamente Voldemort.

Snape inclinó su cabeza y no dijo nada, esperaba que reaccionara así pero siempre era peligroso enfrentar las consecuencias. El hombre oscuro esperó que todos se calmaran para volver a hablar.

_ Esto es más complicado de lo que esperaba. Tendré que ir personalmente a ver que le hicieron a los malditos afiches. ¡No logro comprender qué hicieron para impermeabilizarlos!_ dijo furioso el hombre oscuro_ ¿Alguien tiene una sugerencia?

Preguntó Voldemort a sus seguidores pero ninguno habló. Nadie tenía idea de qué era lo que habían hecho con el papel. De todos modos ya se lo esperaba.

_ Severus, trata de averiguarlo… No me falles. ¡Mi cara no puede exhibirse por toda la ciudad!_ vociferó Voldemort.

_ Sí, mi señor, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance_ dijo respetuosamente el profesor Snape.

_ Eso espero. Puedes retirarte._ le dijo Voldemort y luego se dirigió a los demás_ Esperen mis órdenes de un momento a otro. Cuando tenga noticias las comunicaré. Ya pueden irse.

Este conflicto había sido el que desencadenó la ausencia de Voldemort, que muy temprano a la mañana siguiente partió para la ciudad. Era casi el alba y no tuvo que caminar mucho para encontrar su cara en uno de los papeles impresos. Furioso y fuera de sí casi estuvo a punto de arrancarlo para destruirlo con sus propias manos, pero se contuvo…

Le llevó unos días y un buen dolor de cabeza, pero al fin el problema quedó resuelto. Sorprendido por la ingeniosidad del anciano director de Hogwarts, que había usado varios hechizos combinados, el hombre oscuro al fin pudo ver la ciudad sin su rostro en ninguna esquina. Entonces recién cuando lo logró volvió a la mansión Malfoy.

Lo primero que hizo Lord Voldemort al volver a la mansión que funcionaba como cuartel general fue ir a hablar con Ania. Ya había resuelto el urgente problema y ahora tenía que enfocar su mente en otro. Su medalla… había decidido negarse a intercambiarla por Ania, ni siquiera había pensado en esa posibilidad. Y por más que se lo negase hasta a sí mismo, la chica se había convertido en algo más importante para él que su alma perdida. Sin embargo aún no le había comunicado su decisión a su espía en la Orden que increíblemente había sido designado por Dumbledore para llevar el mensaje. Quería tiempo para pensar en un mejor plan, tenía la intención de utilizar a la misma Ania para obtener la medalla, pero antes tenía que convencerla de que se quedase a su lado. Sino escaparía.

Cuando el hombre oscuro entró a su habitación, Ania estaba paseando de un lado a otro mientras pensaba en las palabras de Severus. Verlo de nuevo había llenado su corazón de confusión. Deseaba creer todo lo que le dijo pero no podía olvidar la crueldad con que la trató aquel lejano día. Si era verdad, nada justificaba su deplorable trato hacia ella. Sin embargo al verlo se dio cuenta que todavía sentía algo muy fuerte por ese hombre y descubrió que así sería toda su vida, pasara lo que pasara. Con respecto a lo que dijo de que nadie la había abandonado… aún tenía sus dudas. Dijera lo que dijera no podía olvidar las observaciones de Voldemort.

_ ¿Preocupada por mí?_ fue el saludo de Voldemort al entrar. Ania lo miró desconcertada ya que en ese momento pensaba en otro hombre.

_Buenooo… ehhh me preguntaba qué había sido de usted, mi señor_ inventó rápidamente.

_ Agggg ¡Pusieron mi rostro por todos lados! Esos malditos y asquerosos muggles!_ largó el hombre mientras se dejaba caer en una silla. Olvidaba con frecuencia que la chica era una muggle. Ania en cambio se sorprendió de que le contara sobre sus asuntos personales ya que jamás lo había hecho.

_ Y… ¿qué pasó?_ balbuceó animándolo.

_ Logré retirarlos, claro. Soy un mago muy poderoso, Ania, el mejor… Nadie puede contra mí, cualquiera te lo dirá_ dijo Voldemort dándose aires de grandeza.

Ania pensó: "Excepto Dumbledore, él es mejor". No le agradaba la actitud del hombre oscuro. Sin embargo, no comentó nada.

_ ¿Por qué hicieron eso?_ dijo en consecuencia.

_ Por Dumbledore, él está detrás de todo esto. ¡Estúpido anciano! Sólo intenta fastidiarme para que no me enfoque en mi principal objetivo._ dijo Voldemort.

_ ¿Y cuál…?

_ ¡Recuperar mi medalla, claro!_ dijo el hombre oscuro._ Es muy importante para mí… Tú sabes bien por qué, lo he visto. Y sólo tú puedes ayudarme.

Ania se sobresaltó un poco y balbuceó unas inaudibles palabras. No tenía idea de que él supiera sus secretos y otra vez tuvo la desagradable sensación de que Voldemort podía leer el pensamiento. ¿Y si descubría que intentaba escapar? ¡Estaba muerta! Pensó mientras su nerviosismo aumentaba.

_ No quiero presionarte_ dijo suavemente mientras se dirigía hacia ella. _ ¿Bella te molestó mucho el día de la reunión?

_ ¡Oh! ¿Cómo lo sabes?_ se sorprendió la chica.

_ Puedo ver cosas que los demás no. Lo supe apenas se levantó de la mesa_ dijo con el ceño fruncido.

_ Sólo un poco…

_ Quiero que quede bien claro, que entre ella y yo no existe nada. ¿Comprendes?_ le dijo el hombre oscuro mientras tomaba sus hombros.

Ania asintió con la cabeza pero dio un paso hacia atrás al tener el rostro del hombre demasiado cerca.

_ No me tengas miedo… _ le dijo el hombre con dulzura mientras daba un paso más hacia ella._ Sé que estas enojada… Y quiero saber si te dijo algo ese día.

_ No… no, mi señor. Ella… bueno, me molestó un poco… pero apareció Severus…_ al punto que dijo esa frase se dio cuenta de que había sido un error. La expresión del rostro de Voldemort cambió por completo. Hubo un brillo de ira en sus ojos y los celos parecieron desbordarlo.

_ ¿Severus?_ balbuceó.

_ Sí, Bellatrix me estaba molestando y él vino y le dijo que me dejara en paz que… que usted se iba a molestar. Después se fueron… ¡Ah! Vi al señor Malfoy…_ dijo con rapidez.

_ Mmmmmm, sí recuerdo que envié a Malfoy para ver en qué andaban esos dos. _ reconoció Voldemort.

_ Si no hubieran aparecido quizás la hubiera pasado peor, mi señor._ dijo Ania tratando de resaltar el plural de la frase. El Señor Tenebroso estuvo silencioso mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

_ Severus Snape es muy hábil mintiendo, sabes_ dijo rompiendo el silencio, mientras la miraba de reojo.

_ Lo sé…_ balbuceó la chica sin poder ocultar el rencor que sentía al recordar todo lo que le había dicho. Sin embargo Voldemort pareció sentirse mejor al verla.

_ Lamento que hayas tenido que sufrir sus… métodos… Me es muy fiel y haría cualquier cosa por mi causa. Aunque esta vez no me lo dijo_ continuó el hombre oscuro. Ania miraba el piso, visiblemente incómoda._ No es la primera vez que lo hace. Antes de desaparecer gracias al… maldito de Potter… Le ordené a Severus una misión muy especial. Mis infiltrados en el Ministerio de Magia no me daban informes satisfactorios y para tomar el control de la comunidad mágica debía, digamos, "controlar" al Ministro. Eliminarlo… saber qué planeaba. Severus logró descubrirlo y… bueno, estábamos a punto de llevar a cabo el gran golpe cuando pasó lo demás…

_ Pero… ¿pero cómo?_ dijo Ania con curiosidad al ver que el hombre callaba.

_ Severus sedujo a la esposa del Ministro, se hicieron amantes durante algún tiempo hasta que descubrió todo lo que deseaba. Después se deshizo de ella, claro.

Luego de escuchar semejantes palabras Ania estaba horrorizada.

_ Es más… actualmente está detrás de otra "víctima"_ dijo sonriendo con maldad_ aunque debo reconocer que esta vez lo hace a gusto. La joven esposa del Viceministro es muy hermosa. Y yo necesito saber cómo andan las cosas en el Ministerio de Magia.

Ania se quedó de piedra… ¿Qué Severus estaba haciendo qué? ¡No podía creerlo! Todo lo que le había dicho hacía sólo unos días… ¡Hasta le dijo que la amaba! Pero cómo podía amarla si estaba con otra mujer, y esta vez a gusto, como decía el hombre oscuro. Tan fácilmente se sometía a la voluntad de Voldemort, como un títere… era despreciable.

La chica se sintió humillada, burlada, poco valiosa… aquellas palabras fueron el colmo y una furia ciega la invadió. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a temblar, asustada de perder el control metió las manos en la túnica y trató de disimular. Todavía mirando el suelo. Pero Voldemort se dio cuenta.

_ ¿Aún lo quieres?... ¿Lo… amas?_ le preguntó de repente, mientras la miraba con una expresión extraña.

_ No…_ dijo en voz baja pero sin firmeza.

Voldemort, que le había dicho todo aquello impulsado por los celos, se acercó a ella al descubrir que mentía. La tomó del mentón y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

_ Sé cuándo me mientes_ le dijo entre dientes.

Ania lo miró a los ojos y se quedó perpleja al ver que en los suyos también había lágrimas. Voldemort tenía lo labios apretados como tratando de no perder el control.

_ No me quieres como a él, ¿no?_ dijo desbordado mientras sus lágrimas caían. Se sentía otra vez como un adolescente… el niño que todo el mundo abandonaba y al que nadie quería, ni siquiera su madre.

Ania no supo qué decir, por un momento se sintió terriblemente mal por no sentir cariño por ese hombre que parecía amarla como nadie en toda su vida. El amor de Snape había sido sólo una cortina de humo para sus planes, siempre, y ahora también cualquiera que fuesen sus actuales intenciones. Se convenció en ese momento de que Snape la utilizaba y que era Voldemort en realidad quien la amaba. Angustiada balbuceó unas palabras pero el hombre oscuro acabó con su intención de hablar al besarla. Ella esta vez no se opuso.

La abrazó apretándola contra su pecho y cuando acabó de besarla escondió su rostro en su cabello mientras sollozaba con desconsuelo. Luego le dijo algo que jamás había salido de su boca por nadie: "Te amo". La chica, conmovida por su actitud, trató de consolarlo mientras lo abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda. Respondiendo a un impulso lo besó en su mejilla. Ante esto Voldemort se estremeció en sus brazos, como si nunca nadie lo hubiera consolado como ella.

Cuando recuperó el control se apartó y le dio la espalda. No le gustaba que nadie lo viera vulnerable… nadie.

_ Yo… no sé qué decir… mi señor_ balbuceó la chica mirándolo con lástima.

_ No hace falta que digas nada_ dijo Voldemort y agregó_ No me llames "mi señor".

_ Pero… pero usted me dijo…

_ ¡No me trates de "usted", Ania!

La chica lo miró estupefacta, nadie lo trataba de "tu", al menos que ella supiera.

_ ¿Cómo "quiere"… quieres que te diga?_ Dijo la chica corrigiéndose.

_ Dime por mi nombre.

_ ¿Señor Tenebroso… o Lord Voldemort?

_ Sólo… Tom_ dijo para sorpresa de la chica. Nadie lo llamaba por su nombre desde que se lo cambió en el colegio.

_ Está bien, Tom_ dijo Ania y Voldemort sonrió.

_ Yo… tengo que irme_ balbuceó el hombre y salió precipitadamente de la habitación.

En el corredor el hombre casi corrió hacia su habitación, necesitaba estar solo y estaba a punto de perder el control. Al doblar por la esquina se topó de frente con el señor Malfoy.

_ Disculpe, mi se… _ dijo el hombre apartándose pero al mirarlo al rostro se quedó mudo.

Voldemort siguió de largo y entró en su habitación, mientras que Malfoy se quedó estupefacto y sin poder moverse de la impresión. Había visto claramente que el Señor Tenebroso lloraba. Cuando volvió en sí bajó precipitadamente las escaleras en busca de su esposa para contarle lo que había visto, creía que era una señal de algún devastador cataclismo.

Ania no volvió a ver a Voldemort en todo el día y no se atrevió a salir de su habitación, pero aquella noche sería memorable. La habitación que le habían asignado era muy cómoda, provista de una enorme cama con suaves sábanas. Nunca antes había estado tan cómoda y dormir allí con un cálido fuego en la pequeña chimenea era reconfortante. La chica estaba durmiendo aquella noche cuando sintió cerca de ella un ruido extraño. Dormía sobre su costado izquierdo y se dio vuelta para acomodarse cuando todavía medio dormida comprendió que el ruido parecía una respiración. Cuando la idea invadió su mente pronto lo hizo el miedo… ya despierta se movió hacia su derecha y pudo ver claramente en la semioscuridad a un hombre durmiendo a su lado con el rostro a tan sólo unos centímetros de ella. Era Lord Voldemort.

Ania aterrorizada comenzó a dar alaridos espeluznantes mientras se separaba de él tapándose con la sábana. Al oírla gritar Voldemort saltó hasta el techo y se incorporó un poco en la cama todavía medio dormido…

_ ¿Qué pasa?... ¡¿Por qué gritas?!_ balbuceó desconcertado mirando hacia todos lados.

En ese preciso momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación y apareció en el umbral Lucius Malfoy despeinado y en pijama, atrás de él se podía ver a Narcisa con su huesudo torso cubierto por una bata rosada. El hombre oscuro aún adormilado se asustó al ver como se abría la puerta. Casi por instinto tomó su varita que había dejado en la mesita de luz y lanzó a Malfoy un maleficio que le rozó la coronilla al agacharse. Por poco no lo mata.

_ Lo... lo… lo siento… mi… mi señor_ tartamudeó aterrado el señor Malfoy, al ver la escena de la pareja durmiendo.

Cerró lo más rápido que pudo la puerta y salió corriendo hacia su habitación mientras que, junto a su esposa, no podían creer que Voldemort se acostara con la muggle.

En la habitación se quedó la chica acurrucada en la cama mientras se aferraba a la sábana y mirando aterrada al hombre.

_ ¿Por qué gritabas?_ le dijo Voldemort.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?

_ No podía dormir._ dijo el hombre mientras dejaba la varita y se acomodaba otra vez en la cama._ Acuéstate… mañana me tengo que levantar temprano. ¡Gracias al cielo no roncas! Sería muy inconveniente…

Concluyó Voldemort como si siempre durmiera allí, sin siquiera entender lo extraño que le resultaba a la chica encontrarlo de pronto allí a su lado. Ania sin poder creerlo se recostó mientras lo observaba. El hombre se recostó sobre su costado y, apenas abriendo los ojos, estiró su mano y la atrajo hacia él.

_ Estás temblando… ¿tienes frío?_ le dijo sin comprender que era por puro miedo.

_ Sí… un… un poco_ tartamudeó asustada.

Voldemort casi sin cambiar de posición tomó su varita y apuntó hacia la chimenea. Pronto unas llamas aparecieron y el ambiente comenzó a caldearse. Luego dejó la varita y volvió a abrazarla, colocando su rostro lo más cerca posible del de ella. Ania entre sus brazos pensó que estaba por pasar lo que más temía pero se equivocaba, el hombre sólo quería dormir.

Cuando despertó al otro día no podía creer que se hubiera quedado dormida aquella noche, pero al darse vuelta descubrió que el hombre oscuro ya no estaba allí. Entonces decidió escapar ese mismo día. Ya no podía permitirse ni un día más en esa casa. El hombre podía amarla pero se introducía en su intimidad a la fuerza y eso no le gustaba nada porque no tardaría en forzarla a hacer algo que no deseaba. Agregando a esto su extraña y errática conducta…

Aquella tarde se preparó bien, se colocó el vestido azul ya que era más caliente que la túnica que tenía, y encima de él se puso un grueso pullover. Se colocó gruesas medias y botas de piel, encima de todo eso se puso la capa. Dentro de uno de sus bolsillos había unas galletas saladas que pudo robarse del almuerzo, pero no consiguió nada más. De todos modos no importaba, ya al menos estaba preparada para pasar una fría noche escondida en el campo. Salió de la habitación y bajó hacia los jardines sin toparse con nadie. Aún era temprano y tenía que pasearse a la vista de todos por un par de horas hasta que oscureciera. Luego amparada por las sombras escaparía.

En lo alto de la mansión Voldemort la observaba por una rendija de la cortina. Al ver cómo correteaba a un escurridizo conejo sonrió. Para él la noche anterior había sido muy diferente, como un sueño hecho realidad, a pesar del inconveniente. Pensando en ello estaba cuando tocaron la puerta de la biblioteca, que es en dónde se encontraba, y salió de la ventana. El sol se escondía en el horizonte y pronto las sombras ocuparían el paisaje.

Ania esperó un poco más y, al advertir que nadie la vigilaba, se escondió cerca del invernadero. Tuvo suerte, el matrimonio Malfoy no advirtió que había salido y Voldemort al ver que oscurecía creyó que ya había regresado. Cuando la noche ya había avanzado, Ania salió de su escondite, se cerró la capa y oculta en las sombras caminó hacia la verja de hierro que no se encontraba lejos. Rodeó la casa y esperó tras una fuente… no se oía nada. Entonces siguió caminando hacia la entrada. Pero a mitad de camino pasó algo que nunca podía haber previsto.

Los Malfoy tenían tres perros guardianes que mantenían alejados de las personas durante el día y los soltaban en las noches. Cuidaban el inmenso terreno y varias veces habían atacado a algún ladrón que deambulaba. Cuando los sabuesos olieron a Ania se le fueron encima ladrando y haciendo tal escándalo que era como para alertar a todo el mundo. La chica ya desesperada comenzó a correr hacia las rejas de hierro que se alzaban ante ella, uno de los perros la agarró de la capa y sintió como esta se desgarraba mientras intentaba subir trepando por las altas rejas, pero llegó a un punto en donde ya no podía subir más. Entonces creyó que iba a morir allí colgada ya que los tres perros intentaban alcanzarla alzándose en sus dos patas mientras que ella luchaba por sostenerse y no caer. No sabía cuánto iba a soportar. Ya aterrada pensó en gritar para pedir ayuda cuando…

_ ¿Intentando escapar otra vez?_ dijo un hombre a sus espaldas.

Ania giró su cabeza y vio que era el señor Malfoy. Con una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro miraba cómo los perros intentaban atacar a la chica y no hacía nada. Parecía como si disfrutara con la situación.

_ No… no… ¡Por favor, ayúdeme!_ le dijo desesperada pero sus súplicas fueron en vano ya que Malfoy comenzó a reír y no hizo nada.

_ ¿Qué pasa aquí?_ se escuchó decir a Voldemort que venía corriendo por el jardín. El señor Malfoy de inmediato cortó su risa y con un agudo silbido calmó a los perros que se separaron de la chica pero sin dejar de gruñirle.

_ La chica intentaba huir_ le dijo al hombre oscuro cuando estuvo a su lado.

Ania desesperada y aun aferrada a las rejas de hierro negaba con la cabeza pero Voldemort la miraba con el ceño fruncido… Había desperdiciado la única oportunidad que había tenido para escapar. Estaba perdida…


	47. La rebelión de los mortífagos:

47_ La rebelión de los mortífagos:

El hombre oscuro se sintió profundamente herido y perdió la paciencia, tomó a Ania del brazo y prácticamente la arrastró dentro de la mansión, mientras los gritos de la chica los acompañaban en el camino y el ladrido de los perros se atenuaba a la distancia. Lord Voldemort se dio cuenta de que no la entendía, las mentiras y la actitud contradictoria de la chica habían comenzado a llevarla por un tortuoso camino de espinas.

_ ¡Nooo! ¡Suélteme, por favor!_ suplicaba desesperada.

_ Nadie juega conmigo_ susurró malévolamente Lord Voldemort.

Al atravesar la puerta de entrada casi derriban a la señora Malfoy que se había acercado a ver qué estaba pasando, preocupada por tantos gritos y los ladridos de los perros. La mujer por poco no cae al suelo mientras los miraba con unos ojos desorbitados de terror. Al verlos desaparecer escaleras arriba corrió hacia el jardín para averiguar que le había ocurrido a su esposo.

El hombre oscuro arrastró a Ania sin compasión por las escaleras, al llegar a la habitación de la chica, la empujó dentro. Luego cerró la puerta tras él y la selló con un hechizo. Al ver que sacaba la varita la chica comenzó a temblar entera. Dentro de la oscura habitación hasta el aire pesaba.

_ ¡¿Qué estabas haciendo?!_ le gritó Voldemort de repente.

_ Yo… yo…_ tartamudeó aterrorizada sin idea de qué decir ni cómo justificarse.

_ ¡Y no te atrevas a mentirme!_ la interrumpió vociferando.

_ Yo… sólo estaba paseando_ dijo Ania con un hilo de voz.

De la punta de la varita de Voldemort salieron chispas rojas y doradas, haciendo que Ania diera un respingo del susto. Ahora iba a matarla y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer, pensó aterrada. Había desperdiciado su última esperanza, ya no le quedaba nada.

Lord Voldemort se acercó a ella, que estaba acurrucada contra la pared como un perro herido, y la tomó del cuello de la capa. Las marcas que la magia oscura había dejado en su alma comenzaron a manifestarse. Ania no podía saberlo pero lo intuyó.

_ ¿Paseabas trepando las rejas en plena oscuridad?_ susurró suavemente, llenándola de saliva. Sus ojos se tornaron fríos como un témpano de hielo.

Ania no le respondió, sólo atinaba a negar con la cabeza.

_ Me dijiste que te quedarías a mi lado… ¿Ere una mentirosa, Ania?

_ No… no mentía… no…

_ ¡Eres una maldita mentirosa!_ le gritó en la cara mientras la zarandeaba.

Fue en aquel brusco movimiento cuando ocurrió algo que empeoraría las cosas, las galletas que había guardado en un bolsillo de la capa cayeron al piso y se esparcieron a sus pies. Voldemort sorprendido se inclinó y recogió una de ellas.

_ ¡¿Te gusta jugar conmigo?!_ gritó fuera de sí mientras acercaba la galleta a sus ojos, luego la apretó en su puño y la hizo mil pedazos.

La chica supo que ya no tenía excusas y las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Entonces el hombre la apuntó con su varita. Estaba harto, se daba cuenta que no podía confiar en ella, que le había mentido. Supo con certeza que no tendría jamás una posibilidad con ella porque Ania amaba a otro. La furia y el despecho lo invadieron como nunca y decidió mandar todo al demonio. Amarla sólo lo había convertido en un hombre débil y no podía seguir permitiendo que aquel fuerte sentimiento lo condenara al fracaso. La haría suya allí mismo para calmar el fuerte deseo que sentía ante su presencia, luego la intercambiaría por su medalla y se olvidaría de ella para siempre.

_ ¡Quítate la ropa!_ le ordenó mientras la apuntaba con la varita.

_ ¡¿Qué?!... No… No._ balbuceó Ania sin poder creerlo.

_ Si no lo haces, lo haré yo mismo_ replicó furioso.

Ania aterrorizada sólo atinaba a negarse con la cabeza. Voldemort perdió la paciencia y tomándola de la capa se la arrancó, tirándola luego al piso.

_ ¡No! ¡Suélteme!_ gritaba la chica mientras el hombre tomaba su grueso pullover y se lo sacaba por la cabeza sin que los forcejeos de Ania sirvieran de algo.

Al verla con el vestido azul que plagaba sus sueños se sintió excitado, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. La tomó de la cintura y la arrastró hacia la cama, al llegar allí la empujó y Ania cayó de espaldas. Desesperada lo pateó en una de sus piernas pero no sirvió de nada ya que el hombre en un rápido movimiento ya estaba encima de ella. Voldemort ya fuera de control se inclinó y besó su cuello mientras que la chica chillaba de terror y lo golpeaba en la cabeza. El hombre dejó de hacerlo para tomarla de las muñecas.

_ No me hagas daño, Tom_ le susurró Ania y fue como si hubiera pronunciado palabras mágicas.

Voldemort volvió en sí y la miró a la cara, advirtió su rostro deformado por el llanto y el profundo terror en sus ojos. Su cabello oscuro estaba esparcido por todos lados y en sus ojos claros había demasiada agua. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo. No podía seguir adelante, la amaba demasiado como para causarle tanto daño. Lanzó un grito de impotencia y decepción, y se apartó un poco de ella. Ania intuyó lo que pasaba y no dijo más nada. El silencio se esparció por la habitación interrumpido de vez en cuando por los sollozos de la chica.

_ Está bien. No llores. No te haré nada._ le dijo el hombre oscuro al fin. Limpió sus lágrimas con sus dedos, se levantó y se fue con un sonoro portazo.

Ania se quedó inmóvil por un rato tratando de asimilar lo que había ocurrido, luego se levantó y acomodó su ropa. Obedeciendo un impulso caminó hacia la puerta e intentó abrirla, entonces supo que Voldemort no había olvidado el hechizo. Comprendió que las oportunidades estaban agotadas y que estaba a merced del hombre oscuro. La única esperanza que le quedaba era rogarle al hombre oscuro que la llevara a la colina donde iba a estar el Ministro muggle, allí podría escapar con la ayuda de la Orden. Como Severus le había dicho. A pesar que después de lo que Voldemort le dijo de Snape no quería saber nada del asunto pero era su última salida. Sin embargo Ania no era tan ilusa, sabía que Voldemort iba a negarse a llevarla… después de lo que había pasado.

Pasaron dos días y nada supo de nadie. La comida por algún motivo siempre llegaba fría y acompañada del mismo elfo doméstico de siempre que no le hablaba. Pero al menos había conseguido algo que anhelaba mucho, un libro. Se lo había pedido al elfo varias veces hasta que pareció con uno, lo dejó en una mesilla que estaba al lado de la puerta y desapareció. El libro era de cocina pero al menos Ania estaba contenta de tener algo qué leer. Y cuando la comida se tornaba más asquerosa que de costumbre le gustaba ver las ilustraciones de los postres. A Voldemort no lo había vuelto a ver y, por lo tranquilo de la casa, dedujo que había salido en uno de sus viajes secretos.

Una mañana estaba sentada cerca de la ventana leyendo una receta de una torta de chocolate cuando al mirar de reojo hacia el jardín vio algo que la perturbó mucho. La señora Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange discutían semi ocultas en el invernadero. Cuando de repente salió corriendo Bella de vuelta hacia la mansión mientras su hermana intentaba detenerla. Ania se asustó. ¿Y si aparecía Bella por allí?

La presencia de la mortífaga ya de por sí era extraña ya que Voldemort estaba ausente y sólo aparecía cuando él estaba. Ania había vivido allí lo suficiente como para saber casi de memoria los movimientos de las personas que habitaban ese lugar y no se equivocaba al suponer que el hombre oscuro se había ido. Lo que no sabía es que estaba por ocurrir un acontecimiento muy importante bajo su mismo techo. Los mortífagos iban a reunirse a solas, a espaldas de su señor, para discutir sus asuntos. En ese momento Bella y Cissy discutían los propios.

_ ¡No puedes subir, Bella! ¡Nos prohibió hacerlo!_ le decía Narcisa a su hermana.

_ ¡Voy a acabar con ella con mis propias manos! _ decía la otra bruja llena de ira.

_ ¡No! Te meterás en problemas… ¿Acaso no entiendes?_ trataba de convencerla Narcisa._ ¡Él te matará!

En ese momento entraron a la cocina donde estaban tres elfos que al verlas se acurrucaron en un rincón aterrados. Pero las mujeres no les prestaron atención, siguieron de largo mientras discutían hasta un pasillo que comunicaba con el vestíbulo. Allí se toparon con Lucius Malfoy.

_ No lo creo…_ decía Bella.

_ ¡Ssshhh!_ las reprendió el hombre_ Ya han llegado… hay que hacer esto rápido. Si llega a aparecer ahora…

_ No vendrá, siempre me avisa diez minutos antes de aparecer para que le prepare la comida._ dijo Narcisa con seguridad.

_ No es mucho… No me imagino a todos corriendo por el césped para poder desaparecerse detrás de las puertas de hierro. ¿Has visto lo gordo que se ha puesto Nott?_ dijo Lucius.

En ese momento llegaron al vestíbulo y de ahí se apresuraron a entrar en el salón donde se llevaban a cabo las reuniones. Narcisa tomó del brazo a Bella que amagó con subir por las escaleras y la obligó a entrar. En el salón ya estaban todos, o casi todos.

_ Hay que hacer esto rápido…_ volvió a repetir Lucius al sentarse frente a todos.

_Sí… Sí… Porque si nos encuentra aquí nos mata_ dijo Yaxley un poco nervioso.

_ Bueno…_ dijo Malfoy y carraspeó_ Nos hemos reunido aquí hoy para…

_ ¡Basta de formalismos, Lucius! ¡Todos sabemos por qué estamos aquí!_ lo interrumpió con impaciencia Dolohov._ ¡Hay que deshacerse de la maldita muggle! ¡El Señor Tenebroso no puede continuar así!

Todos sintieron con la cabeza y hubo murmullos de aprobación, en especial por parte de Bella que era observada de reojo por su hermana. Su marido la miró con reproche.

_ Podríamos matarla._ dijo con una frialdad espantosa Bellatrix_ Y luego decimos que se murió por una enfermedad muggle o algo así.

_ ¡No! ¡Estás loca!_ Saltó Narcisa_ lo primero que hace cuando vuelve es ver si está bien. ¡Matará a toda mi familia si cree que dejamos que se enfermara!

Al momento se arrepintió de decirlo porque los ojos de su hermana brillaron de furia al saber lo mucho que se preocupaba "su señor" por la asquerosa muggle que ella tanto despreciaba.

_ Se dará cuenta, de todos modos._ intervino Nott sensatamente.

_ Sí, eso no nos sirve de nada, Lestrange._ le dijo Dolohov.

_ ¡Son unos cobardes! ¡La mato yo!_ dijo Bella creyendo que tantas excusas eran por ese motivo.

_ Eres una maldita loca_ le dijo Nott con desprecio.

_ ¡¿Disculpa?!_ se enfureció Bellatrix y parándose miró a su marido_ ¿No vas a defenderme?

Lestrange se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, aquella furia de su mujer ocultaba un motivo que él sabía muy bien y le avergonzaba. Las relaciones entre Voldemort y Bellatrix no eran un secreto precisamente. La respuesta de su marido hizo que su mujer se enfureciera aún más.

_ Nadie va a matar a nadie_ intervino Lucius tratando de calmar los ánimos. Su esposa tomó a Bella del brazo y la obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

_ En realidad no es mala idea_ dijo Yaxley y todos lo miraron en silencio._ Podríamos matarla y luego decir que fue un accidente. Que se quiso escapar por la ventana y se cayó o algo así.

_ El Señor Tenebroso se dará cuenta, un accidente deja huellas que la magia no_ intervino Nott tratando de mantener la paciencia.

_ Entonces la matamos y la tiramos por la ventana_ interrumpió Bella emocionada como una criatura.

_ ¡Sí, eso!_ dijo Yaxley apoyándola.

_ La magia también deja huellas y lo sabrá_ intervino Lucius haciendo que Yaxley lo mirara molesto ya que creía que sólo la cobardía lo detenía. Sin embargo Malfoy tenía razón.

_ Creo que Lucius tiene razón…_ concedió Nott.

_ ¡No! ¡La mataremos y la lanzaremos por la ventana y punto!_ vociferó Bellatrix que había perdido el control mientras golpeaba con el puño la mesa.

_ ¡No mataremos a nadie! ¡No quiero fantasmas en mi casa!_ intervino horrorizada Narcisa al ver la dirección que tomaba la conversación.

_ Cálmate, cariño_ le susurró su esposo tomándola de la mano.

_ Los muggles no vuelven de la muerte_ se burló con sorna Dolohov.

_ ¿Y cómo lo sabes?_ dijo Narcisa.

_ En realidad sí vuelven_ intervino Nott_ recuerdo una vez que…

_ ¡Cállate, Nott! ¡A nadie le importa si vuelven o no de la muerte! ¡Lo que importa es que hay que deshacerse de ella!_ gritó Bella perdiendo la paciencia.

Todos la miraron y estuvieron de acuerdo. Hubo un breve momento de silencio hasta que fue la propia Bella quien decidió romperlo.

_ Si la matamos…_ comenzó a la carga otra vez la bruja.

_ No la mataremos_ intervino Lucius con autoridad y agregó_ porque si lo hacemos se dará cuenta igual.

_ ¿Y qué propones entonces?_ dijo Bella furiosa y con desprecio.

_ La dejaremos libre y luego le diremos que escapó_ dijo Lucius.

Todos murmuraron de acuerdo… pensaban que no era una mala idea, excepto Bellatrix.

_ La encontrará y la maldita muggle cantará como loro. Hay que matarla, no queda otra opción._ dijo Bella decidida como nunca a matar a Ania.

_ No la encontrará si la dejamos cerca de Hogwarts, una vez allí dentro él no podrá tocarla_ discutió Lucius.

_ No sé si es buena idea, Lucius, como están las cosas entre ellos creo que el Señor Tenebroso es capaz de todo._ intervino Yaxley_ Yo voto porque la matemos.

_ Estoy de acuerdo, yo también voto porque la matemos_ dijo Dolohov.

_ ¡No!_ dijo asustada Narcisa. No quería muertes en su casa_ Lo descubrirá. Como dijo mi esposo, la magia oscura deja marcas.

_ Si la dejamos libre, Cissy, corremos el riesgo de que él la encuentre y nos meta en problemas a todos._ trató de razonar con ella su hermana.

_ ¡Ya sé lo que haremos!_ dijo Nott de repente. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos._ No la liberaremos, dejaremos que se escape sola.

_ Pero… estamos muy lejos de una población y ella es una muggle, ¡se morirá en el bosque! _ dijo Dolohov que se había quedado perplejo.

_ Mejor, porque no la habremos matado nosotros_ dijo Nott encogiéndose de hombros y a punto estuvo Dolohov de responderle hasta que se dio cuenta que tenía razón.

_ Tiene razón, es lo más seguro que podemos hacer. _ dijo Lucius y su esposa asintió con la cabeza.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo al igual que el matrimonio Malfoy, hasta Bellatrix, sin embargo ésta seguía con la idea macabra de matarla. No quería correr riesgos.

_ Puede encontrarla… pero si la matamos y la tiramos en el bosque…_ dijo Bella tratando de controlar su voz.

_ ¡No la mataremos!_ intervino Narcisa_ ¡Ya basta, Bella!

_ ¡Hay que hacer algo drástico! Él… él… se está descontrolando_ estalló Bellatrix refiriéndose a Voldemort.

_ Ya lo sabemos, por eso estamos aquí. Esa mujer… no sé cómo pero… algo ha hecho. El Señor Tenebroso ha cambiado, ya no es el mismo._ dijo Lucius.

_ Sí, se ha olvidado por completo del Ministro muggle… Estamos a días del ataque y no nos dicho qué hacer o ha tocado el tema para nada._ intervino Nott preocupado_ Hasta creo que se le olvidó.

_ Sí, he tenido que recordárselo y…. parecía haberlo olvidado._ reconoció Lucius.

Todos hicieron gestos de fastidio e incredulidad.

_ ¡No lo habías dicho, Lucius!_ dijo horrorizado Dolohov.

_ ¿Alguien sabe por qué desapareció o a dónde ha ido?_ dijo Yaxley.

_ No_ dijo Narcisa y todos parecían estar en la misma situación._ Aunque… los otros días se pelearon. Ya saben que la muggle intentó escapar… Y luego él se fue.

_ ¿Pelea de amantes…?_ dijo sin poder creerlo Yaxley.

Bellatrix estalló en estridentes y forzadas carcajadas.

_ No son amantes, ¡es una asquerosa muggle! ¡Qué asco! ¡Es repugnante!_ dijo Bella aunque, en el fondo, penaba lo contrario. Los celos en ese momento la desbordaron.

_ Sí, lo son. Los vimos dormir juntos_ dijo Lucius con un rictus de asco en el rostro.

Bellatrix agrandó los ojos de sorpresa, pareciendo más loca que de costumbre, y miró a su hermana.

_ ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_ le susurró.

Narcisa desvió su mirada y no respondió. Le había querido evitar ese dolor a su hermana y se sentía culpable ante ella.

_ No creo que se haya enamorado de una muggle_ intervino Yaxley con evidente desprecio y repugnancia.

_ Seguro que no… Lo que pasa es que la desea. Le has visto sus enormes…_ dijo Nott sonriendo como tonto, poniendo sus manos delante de su pecho como si tuviera senos femeninos. Los hombres presentes comenzaron a reírse mientras que las dos mujeres lo miraron con desprecio.

_ ¡A nadie le importa si la desea o no, o cómo demonios se enamoró de ella! El asunto es otro. Hay que atacar al Ministro muggle y si el señor tenebroso no lo hace lo haremos nosotros _ intervino el señor Lestrange que no sonreía como los otros. No había intervenido mucho en la conversación porque la verdad era que deseaba que esa mujer siguiera allí como estaba así su esposa entraba en razón y al fin él podría salir a la calle sin que todo el mundo supiera que era un cornudo. No estaba de acuerdo con nada de lo que planeaban pero claro no podía decírselo a los demás.

_ No… él nos matará, no tendrá misericordia ni escuchará razones_ dijo Lucius expresando el pensamiento de todos. Actuar sin la orden de Voldemort estaba fuera de discusión. Nadie estaba tan loco como para ello, ni siquiera Bellatrix.

_ ¡Hay que deshacerse de la maldita muggle! ¡Todo es culpa de ella! ¡Cuando desaparezca todo volverá a ser como antes!_ dijo Bellatrix que ya había perdido el control.

Nadie respondió, aquella muestra de celos fue evidente para todos. Narcisa miró el techo con impaciencia. Dolohov sonrió con maldad y Lestrange se ruborizó de ira y de vergüenza. Sin embargo Bella, ciega a lo que pasaba, siguió gritando.

_ Hay que hacer algo porque el Señor Tenebroso no puede seguir así. ¡Ni siquiera le importa el Ministro muggle, ni Dumbledore con su maldita Orden, ni Potter, ni esa cosa que buscaba tanto! ¡Ya no habla de tomar el poder para ubicar en su lugar a los muggles! ¡Parece que no le importa nada más que esa mujer! ¡Me harté! ¡Si ustedes no hacen algo, lo haré yo!

_ Cálmate, Cissy, todos estamos de acuerdo contigo_ le dijo su hermana alarmada.

_ Entonces decidamos… antes que el señor tenebroso aparezca por la puerta._ dijo Lucius cortando la discusión. Luego continuó con frialdad _ ¿Todos están de acuerdo con dejarla escapar para que se muera sola en el bosque?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, excepto Bella que no se decidía a dejarla viva, pero al final tuvo que unirse a la decisión de los demás. La discusión se prolongó aun una media hora pero nada fue diferente, decidieron hacerlo al día siguiente antes que volviera el hombre oscuro y los pormenores de la supuesta huida. Por último uno a uno los mortífagos que habían participado en ella se fueron. Excepto Bellatrix que se quedó con su hermana discutiendo en la cocina.

La bruja le reprochaba a su hermana los asuntos de Voldemort y Ania que le había estado ocultando. Entonces Narcisa tuvo que contarle los pormenores para no pelearse más con ella. La quería y no deseaba que se sintiera mal. Fue un error porque Bella, ya bien enterada de todo, enfureció como una loca. El dolor del rechazo tan inesperado de Voldemort había sido muy intenso, Bella realmente amaba e idolatraba a ese hombre y verse desplazada por otra que encima era muggle fue demasiado para ella. Los celos la desbordaron y el despecho acabó con el poco sentido común que le quedaba. Odiaba a Ania y jamás le perdonaría haber nacido. Sin embargo no le dijo nada a su hermana que pensó que había tomado las noticias mejor de lo que esperaba, y luego se despidió de ella.

Bellatrix no salió de la mansión y, cuando quedó sola, se deslizó furtivamente por las escaleras. Había decidido matar allí mismo a Ania con su propia varita, ya nada le importaba… La vida de Ania tenía los segundos contados.


	48. Decisiones:

48_ Decisiones:

En una playa lejana y solitaria, entre acantilados de rocas y la espuma del mar, se encontraba sentado un hombre. Observaba el horizonte extasiado. El silencio se cortaba por el bramido de las olas al chocar contra las rocas y la espuma se elevaba en el aire. Hacía frío y Lord Voldemort se encontraba un poco mojado por la brisa húmeda del mar pero no le importaba. Le gustaba mucho ese lugar al cual iba en los tiempos del Orfanato.

Cerca de allí se encontraba una criatura un poco extraña y ajena a la fauna del lugar. Nagini se deslizaba entre los pastizales cazando su almuerzo. De pronto vio un conejo blanco distraído y se lanzó sobre él excitada. Pronto estaba tragándolo con placer.

_ Ven aquí, Nagini_ la llamó el hombre en pársel al ver que se acercaba demasiado al acantilado.

La enorme serpiente se deslizó y se acercó a él. Voldemort acarició su cabeza mientras observaba como el conejo producía un grotesco bulto en su organismo.

_ Has tenido suerte hoy_ le susurró con una sonrisa.

Ese ser era lo único que le había importado a Voldemort hasta ahora. La extraña relación que tenía con su enorme serpiente era un misterio para casi todos. Sin embargo ahora alguien más se había ganado su afecto. Y en eso precisamente estaba pensando el hombre oscuro.

Pensaba que había malinterpretado a Ania, no la comprendía y era evidente que le había mentido. Creyó ciegamente que ella lo amaría tarde o temprano, y no comprendía por qué no era así. Ania no lo quería y sólo deseaba escapar. Esto le dolía profundamente… Nunca, ningún acontecimiento que había atravesado en su larga vida lo había herido tanto. Entonces se permitió hacer algo que nunca había hecho, ni cuando casi muere al tratar de matar al pequeño de los Potter, ni cuando descubrió que había sido abandonado por sus seguidores, o cuando supo que su padre era un detestable muggle… enterró su cabeza en sus manos y dejó que el agua que se había acumulado en sus ojos fluyera al fin. Descargándose de tantas tristezas acumuladas.

Sabía que todos pensaban que no poseía sentimientos profundos y aquello le había servido para crear aquella aura de poder (y maldad) que todos sus seguidores respetaban. Pero no era así, nunca había sido así. Al principio de su vida había sido un niño de mirada dura que jamás sonreía, solitario y tan inteligente que era considerado el muchacho más brillante que había pasado por aquel Orfanato.

El Orfanato donde habitó toda su vida era un lugar deprimente, su edificio, su patio de piedra sin ningún árbol, sus uniformes grises. Por allí pasaban niños con todo tipo de problemas y poco tiempo se quedaban, los bebés eran los primeros en ser adoptados, excepto él. Nadie lo quería ya que era un niño extraño. La directora le tenía miedo desde que le había mordido el dedo hasta dejarlo en el hueso cuando sólo tenía unos meses. Y hasta sus pequeños compañeros le tenían terror. Pero a él le gustaba que así fuera. Despreciaba a todos y tenía un profundo sentimiento de rencor contra los demás. Se sentía diferente… extraño, como un bicho raro al que nadie quería acercarse.

Cuando Dumbledore llegó con su carta de Hogwarts su mundo cambió por completo. El pequeño niño de once años creyó que todo iba a ser diferente y, si bien su vida fue más feliz en el nuevo colegio, las cosas para él poco cambiaron. Las heridas de su niñez jamás se borraron y el anhelo de encontrar a su padre se desvaneció al saber que era muggle, como todos los del Orfanato, un muggle que encima a pesar de tener conocimiento de su existencia nunca se había interesado en ir a buscarlo o al menos en saber si vivía.

Las cosas realmente cambiaron cuando conoció a Georgina, ella había sido su primera amiga y quizás la única verdadera amiga que tuvo en su vida. Sin embargo esa amistad duró poco, tan poco como para que la influencia de la niña hiciera algún efecto en su personalidad que naturalmente se inclinaba a la oscuridad. El adolescente Tom lamentó su ausencia durante algún tiempo, la buscó pensando en su medalla pero en lo profundo pensaba en ella. Al no hallarla y luego, al salir del colegio y experimentar con magia oscura, pronto se olvidó de ella. Y los acontecimientos de su oscura vida se habían precipitado como una avalancha que lo dejó enterrado en su propia maldad. Hasta que desapareció al intentar matar al más pequeño de los Potter.

De ahí en más su casi inexistente vida había ido de mal en peor. Hasta que al fin había recuperado su cuerpo pero ya nada quedaba en él de Tom Ryddle. Se convirtió en un grotesco ser que destilaba maldad, dispuesto a todo y contra todos lo que se cruzaran por su camino. Y así había vivido hasta que conoció a Ania. La hija de Georgina, su antigua amiga, representaba todo lo que él deseaba, su condición de muggle poco a poco le fue importando menos hasta casi desaparecer de su mente. La había idealizado y había cargado sobre sus hombros todo ese concepto de "mujer perfecta" que alguna vez creyó que no existía.

Comenzó a amarla sin siquiera notarlo, el amor invadió su alma desplazando toda la magia oscura que habitaba allí y pronto comenzó a cambiar. No sólo físicamente sino emocionalmente. Ya no le divertían las torturas, ni tenía esa idea demente de querer matar a todo el que lo contradecía. Las ansias de poder que sentía, antes tan fuertes, ahora parecían haber desaparecido. Lo único que aún le apasionaba era tomar el poder de la comunidad mágica para someter a los muggles. Pero ya no deseaba marcarlos para luego matarlos, como vacas que van al matadero. De todos estos cambios sólo había tomado conciencia últimamente y no le agradaban para nada.

De los cambios en su aspecto físico los había notado desde el principio y ya nada quedaba de aquel malvado hombre cruza con serpiente. Ahora al mirarse en el espejo le devolvía la mirada un hombre completamente normal. Algo que no le desagradaba a pesar de que su aspecto exterior jamás le había interesado. Claro que no sabía ni se había dado cuenta que todos estos cambios en él lo había producido el amor que sentía por Ania. Y así había sido hasta ahora.

Voldemort se recostó en el pasto mojado y miró hacia el cielo. Cerró los ojos y pensó en Ania. Entonces se dio cuenta por primera vez de todo lo que había cambiado y descubrió la causa. Lo lamentó realmente ya que fue para él muy desagradable sentirse vulnerable. Entendió lo que Dumbledore le dijo una vez sobre el amor y reconoció que el anciano había tenido razón. Se sintió débil y aquello le desagradó tanto que se acordó del asunto del Ministro muggle.

Fue en ese momento en que decidió su destino, a pesar de que nunca él lo supo, aquello cambiaría todo. Lord Voldemort decidió atacar, junto a sus mortífagos, al maldito e insignificante Ministro muggle. Luego atacaría al Ministro de magia y de a poco tomaría el control de todo. Así haría las cosas, esos eran sus próximos objetivos. Con respecto al asunto de Ania decidió no rendirse. No iba a dejarla ir, tarde o temprano entendería que debía estar a su lado y punto.

El hombre oscuro, en medio de estas reflexiones tan profundas, se quedó dormido y fue una suerte para sus mortífagos ya que si este acontecimiento no hubiese ocurrido los hubiese descubierto en plena reunión conspirativa. Su serpiente fue el que lo despertó con un coletazo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo pero ya no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo así que fue hacia un pequeño bosquecito que había cerca y se desapareció junto a Nagini.

En las puertas de la mansión de la familia Malfoy no se topó con sus seguidores por tan sólo unos minutos. Entonces ajeno a lo que había pasado se dirigió a la casa y poco después entró tranquilo. De casualidad Narcisa entraba en ese momento en el vestíbulo y al verlo se puso blanca como el papel. Voldemort iba distraído y no lo notó.

_ ¡Ah, Narcisa! No voy a comer hoy._ le dijo para justificar el no haberle avisado que volvía. Era la primera vez que lo hacía y la bruja no dejó de sorprenderse.

_ E… está bien, mi señor_ tartamudeó la mujer.

En ese preciso momento se escuchó un alarido de Ania proveniente del piso superior. Los dos personajes miraron hacia arriba asustados.

_ ¿Qué está pasando?

_ No… no sé, mi señor_ dijo con un hilo de voz Narcisa pero se imaginaba todo. Su hermana seguía en la casa.

Voldemort corrió por las escaleras mientras sacaba su varita y Narcisa lo siguió. En el vestíbulo apareció el señor Malfoy alertado por los gritos estridentes que se escuchaban.

Cuando el hombre oscuro abrió la puerta donde estaba Ania la escena que presenció lo dejó estupefacto unos segundos. Bellatrix estaba torturándola mientras la chica se retorcía de dolor en el suelo. Mojada por el sudor y al ocaso de sus fuerzas ya casi no gritaba. La bruja, de espaldas a la puerta, no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y disfrutaba con todo lo que hacía.

_ ¡BASTA!_ gritó Voldemort horrorizado y atacó con la varita a Bellatrix que fue a dar contra el piso. Ania dejó de retorcerse pero apenas respiraba.

Voldemort se agachó para ver cómo estaba Ania, aterrado como nunca. Narcisa exclamó horrorizada y corrió hacia su hermana porque pensó que la había matado. Pero no era así, sólo la había apartado de la otra mujer. Bella que se había golpeado la cabeza y estaba mareada intuyó lo que iba a pasar y trató de escapar. Empujó a su hermana a un lado e incorporándose trató de pasar por la puerta pero Voldemort no iba a permitírselo. Le lanzó un hechizo de desmayo y la bruja cayó en el umbral justo en el momento en que llegaba el señor Malfoy.

_ ¡Tráeme una poción revitalizadora! ¡Ahora! _ le gritó Voldemort a Narcisa.

La mujer que lloraba desconsolada en el piso, se levantó y pasó por encima del cuerpo de su hermana. El hombre levantó a Ania y la puso en la cama, temblando entero de horror ante la mirada de Lucius Malfoy que estaba inmóvil como una estatua sin poder creer lo que pasaba. Poco después apareció su esposa con la poción y se la dio a Ania con algo de dificultad.

La chica no abrió los ojos sino que se sumergió en un sueño profundo, al menos no había muerto. El hombre oscuro un poco más tranquilo comenzó a revisar lo cajones y el ropero hasta que encontró una toalla y luego comenzó a secarle el sudor del rostro. Cuando hubo terminado la tapó con una colcha y se dio vuelta.

_ Llévatela al calabozo, Lucius, no quiero volver a verla_ le ordenó al hombre.

Malfoy titubeó un poco ya que no podía asimilar aquella orden, Bella siempre había sido muy importante para su señor. Aparte que creyó que la había matado.

_ Sí, mi señor_ alcanzó a responder.

Luego Malfoy levantó a la bruja inconsciente con un encantamiento y la trasladó al calabozo. Su esposa lo siguió aún llorando pero más tranquila al ver que su señor le perdonaba la vida a su querida hermana. Era evidente que el hombre oscuro había cambiado.

Ania despertó una hora después, cuando aún el hombre daba vueltas por la habitación. Se movió en la cama adolorida y sin poder creer que estuviera viva. Luego se quedó mirándolo. Voldemort estaba casi irreconocible.

_ ¿Te sientes mejor?_ preguntó al notar su mirada.

_ ¿Por qué no dejaste que me matara? ¿Por qué no me matas tú?_ dijo con un odio que se sumó al cansancio. Luego una lágrima bajó por su rostro, estaba harta de estar allí, estaba harta de ser el "juguete" de Voldemort. Sólo deseaba morir.

_ Siento haberte dejado sola_ dijo el hombre sin saber cómo justificarse ni qué responder.

Ania se movió en la cama y le dio la espalda. Voldemort se sentó en la cama a sus pies y por un rato no dijo nada.

_ Cuando termine con unos asuntos que me llevarán unos días, nos trasladaremos a mi casa juntos. Allí nadie te hará daño y serás libre.

Ania se dio vuelta para mirarlo, estaba sorprendida. ¿Acaso dijo que seré libre? Pensó.

_ ¿Podré hacer lo que quiera? Irme… ¿por ahí?_ Balbuceó la chica.

_ Claro, mientras no salgas de la mansión…

_ Entonces no seré "libre"…_ lo interrumpió molesta y volvió a ignorarlo. Cambiar de lugar pero en las mismas condiciones no le agradaba nada.

_ Por supuesto que antes tienes que conseguir mi medalla y traérmela_ continuó el hombre oscuro. Y agregó_ Si es que quieres seguir viviendo.

_ ¿Y si no quiero? ¿Si no quiero vivir, me matarás?_ le dijo Ania_. Porque no voy a traerte ninguna medalla.

Voldemort se sorprendió de su respuesta ya que no entendía cómo alguien prefería la muerte a cualquier cosa. Era algo que no podía entrar en su cabeza.

_ Sí, te mataré._ La amenazó el hombre, pero no surtió ningún efecto en ella.

_ Sí, claro_ dijo con sarcasmo y una sonrisa.

_ ¿Tienes alguna duda?_ le dijo estupefacto.

_ No, ninguna. No me matarás, ni nada. Porque eres un cobarde y un viejo imbécil_ le largó Ania con esa media sonrisa burlesca. Lo estaba provocando para ver si al fin terminaba con esa larga tortura. Si su vida iba a seguir así prefería morir, anhelaba ver a sus padres.

Voldemort perplejo al principio no reaccionó. Nadie lo insultaba desde los tiempos del colegio. No podía creer tanto atrevimiento.

_ ¡Y tú eres una niña atrevida e insensata!_ le gritó el hombre furioso mientras se iba antes de perder el control y verse obligado a usar la varita con ella.

Antes de que cerrara la puerta escuchó sus gritos: "¡Cobarde! ¡Cobarde! ¡Cobarde!" Pero no se detuvo, bajó las escaleras y luego se dirigió hacia el calabozo. Con la ira a flor de piel enfrentó a Bellatrix Lestrange que pagaría por todo lo que había hecho y aún más. Voldemort descargó toda su furia en ella.

Al otro día estaba frente al fuego de la chimenea esperando al elfo doméstico que todos los días le llevaba el desayuno, cuando apareció Narcisa Malfoy con la bandeja.

_ Aquí tiene el desayuno, mi señor_ dijo la mujer y le dejó la bandeja en una mesa que había allí cerca.

_ Gracias._ dijo el hombre y se acercó a ella. Narcisa se sorprendió, Voldemort jamás agradecía nada.

Luego sacó del bolsillo de su túnica un sobre cerrado y se lo pasó al hombre.

_ Es de "ella"._ le dijo simplemente y luego se fue de la habitación.

Voldemort sorprendido se apresuró a abrirlo, Ania jamás se comunicaba con él si podía evitarlo. La nota que contenía era corta y decía: "Te doy la medalla si me dejas libre y te olvidas que existo".

_ Niña insensata._ Susurró para sí mismo. Sabía muy bien que eso era imposible para él. Tiró la carta en la mesa y se sentó a desayunar.

¿Por qué era tan imposible para él dejarla ir? ¡¿Por qué?! Le estaba proponiendo una solución casi perfecta, él obtendría su medalla pero… ¡no podía dejarla ir! Pensaba frustrado. ¡¿Por qué demonios se había enamorado de ella?! ¿Qué era lo que le atrapaba tanto? Era una mocosa atrevida, maleducada, insensata. ¡No le hacía caso y siempre quería salirse con la suya! ¡Estaba harto de pensar en ella!

Pero estas reflexiones no lo llevaron por ningún nuevo camino, siguió pensando en la niña insensata hasta que terminó el desayuno y salió de su habitación. En la biblioteca encontró a Malfoy que leía, o eso estaba haciendo hasta que se durmió, porque en realidad roncaba con el libro en la cabeza.

_ ¡Lucius!_ gritó Voldemort para despertarlo.

El señor Malfoy casi saltó del susto en su cómodo sillón.

_ Mi… mi… se… señor. ¿Necesita algo?_ Tartamudeó medio dormido.

_ Sí, cuando despiertes, ¿puedes avisarles a los demás que esta noche tenemos una reunión? Hay que planear el ataque al Ministro muggle._ dijo Voldemort.

_ Sí, claro. Yo les aviso, mi señor_ dijo Malfoy pero se quedó sentado dónde estaba.

_ ¿Y qué esperas? ¡Hazlo ahora!_ le ordenó sorprendido.

Malfoy casi saltó de su asiento para salir corriendo de la biblioteca. Voldemort lo observaba mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Este hombre cada vez está más vago". Pensó. Y luego se sentó en el cómodo sillón en dónde había estado Malfoy y poco después se quedó dormido…

Pero no durmió mucho ya que entró Narcisa al lugar, despertándolo.

_ Disculpe, mi señor. Ella quiere saber la respuesta a su nota_ le dijo la mujer.

_ ¡Dile que se vaya al infierno!_ le gritó molesto. Odiaba cuando lo despertaban.

Narcisa ni respondió, casi corrió fuera de la biblioteca.

Luego de esta interrupción ya no pudo volver a dormir y, luego de reflexionar, ya se había arrepentido de lo que dijo así que decidió ir a ver a Ania.

_ ¿Tan rápido vino a buscarme al infierno?_ le dijo la chica apenas entró en la habitación.

Voldemort sonrió a pesar de todo, algunas veces sus salidas lo divertían. Pero no pudo seguir hablando con ella porque en ese momento lo alcanzó a ver el señor Malfoy e ingresó a la habitación casi detrás suyo.

_ Disculpe, mi señor, Severus Snape ha venido a verlo_ le dijo.

_ Bien, dile que me espere en el salón_ respondió Voldemort y luego Malfoy se fue, cerrando la puerta tras él.

_ Seguro que viene a traerme noticias del viceministro. Anoche estuvo con su mujer_ le dijo a Ania con una sonrisa de maldad y salió de la habitación.

Ania sorprendida por aquellas palabras se sintió mal y odió a Voldemort por hacerla sufrir de aquella manera tan cruel. Para ella fue evidente su intención. Estaba pagando por llamarlo "cobarde".

En el salón lo estaba esperando el profesor Snape con su larga capa oscura.

_ La reunión es esta noche, Severus_ fue el saludo del hombre oscuro.

_ Lo sé, mi señor, Lucius acaba de informarme_ respondió el profesor_ He venido por otro asunto…

_ ¿Ah, sí?_ dijo Voldemort mientras se sentaba en un sillón y le indicaba a Snape que hiciera lo mismo. Luego agregó_ ¿Qué tiene planeado el "viejo" ahora?

_ Sabe sobre el ataque al Ministro muggle_ dijo Snape. Le pareció que darle así la noticia sería lo mejor.

Lord Voldemort enfureció.

_ ¡¿Cómo se enteraron?!_ exclamó casi a los gritos.

_ Parece que alguien habló con unas copas de más_ dijo Snape aparentando molestia.

Lo que había pasado era lo siguiente, la noche anterior Dolohov había ido con un amigo al bar "cabeza de puerco" y se habían emborrachado. Así que toda la concurrencia se enteró de que los mortífagos iban a atacar al Ministro muggle en un par de días. El profesor Snape se lo explicó al hombre oscuro (sin nombrar a Dolohov) y fue suficiente para que estallara. Furioso se echó a andar por el salón.

De todos modos la Orden del Fénix ya lo había averiguado por otros conductos y tenía sus planes. Obedeciendo las órdenes de Dumbledore el profesor Snape siguió hablando.

_ Entonces decidí venir a avisarle, mi señor_ dijo Snape y agregó_ quizás debería cancelar el ataque.

_ ¡No puedo, Severus! ¡Ya es muy tarde!_ dijo Voldemort.

Snape no se atrevió a continuar y entre ellos hubo un silencio.

_ Nos prepararemos mejor. ¿Habrá aurores? ¿El inútil del Ministro de magia va a ayudarlos?_ dijo Voldemort.

_ No, sólo estará la gente de la Orden_ dijo Snape_ El Ministro sigue negando que usted volvió… a pesar de todo.

_ Mejor… mejor… Así será más fácil_ respondió el hombre oscuro algo más tranquilo.

_ Hay algo más… ¿qué piensa hacer con An… la mujer?_ dijo Snape corrigiéndose a tiempo. Quería saber si la chica había conseguido lo que le pidió.

Voldemort no entendió.

_ Me refiero a cuando ataquen al Ministro._ aclaró el profesor.

_ Se quedará aquí, obvio._ respondió sorprendido.

_ No debe dejarla aquí, mi señor. Ellos planean atacar de nuevo la mansión cuando no haya nadie y así rescatarla. Mientras todos están atacando al Ministro muggle _ dijo Snape.

Voldemort que no esperaba aquella complicación enfureció. Se daba cuenta de que ya no podía dejar sola a Ania. En ningún sentido.

_ ¡Demonios!_ exclamó frustrado_ Tendré que llevarla conmigo. No hay tiempo para trasladarla a mi mansión o a otro lugar.

En ese momento las condiciones de muggle de su amada lo molestaron. Si tan sólo pudiera aparecerse sería más fácil. Sin embargo la colina en dónde estarían los muggles quedaba cerca de allí. Sólo les llevaría un par de horas en auto y Malfoy tenía uno guardado, aunque siempre decía que no lo usaba, pero lo tenía para ostentar. Sólo una vez había conducido uno y siempre a fuerza de varita. Pero dio por sentado que Ania sabría qué hacer con él ya que era muggle. Después de lo de Bellatrix no quería dejarla con alguno de sus mortífagos ni loco.

_ Tengo entendido que hay un bosque cerca. Podríamos esperar a los demás allí y estaría cerca por si las cosas se salen de control_ dijo Voldemort más como para sí mismo.

En ese momento a Snape se le escapó un suspiro de alivio que no pudo ocultar con una falsa tos. Sin embargo Voldemort no le estaba prestando atención. Seguía pensando en Ania y en lo peligroso de llevarla allí pero no había otra solución.

_ Bueno… así será. ¿Te quedas a almorzar?_ dijo el hombre oscuro de repente.

_ No, ellos podrían sospechar_ respondió el profesor Snape_ Vuelvo esta noche para la reunión.

Luego se despidió de "su señor" y salió del salón. En el vestíbulo se encontró a Narcisa discutiendo con su marido. Al parecer quería hacer algo que su esposo le impedía.

_ ¡Hablaré con él!_ le susurraba desesperada.

_ ¿Qué ha pasado?_ dijo Snape sorprendido. Lucius le hizo un gesto de silencio mientras miraba nerviosamente hacia el salón.

_ Lo haré yo más tarde, por favor cariño, ten paciencia_ le dijo a su esposa. Narcisa algo furiosa de tanto discutir se perdió por una puerta.

Entonces tomó del brazo a Snape y ambos salieron a los jardines. Mientras caminaban hacia las rejas de hierro de la entrada Malfoy le contó lo que había pasado con Bellatrix y luego parte de la reunión que tuvieron a espaldas de Voldemort. El profesor Snape al escucharlo se asustó mucho.

_ ¡¿Están locos?!_ le susurró sin poder creerlo_. ¡Si él se entera los matará!

_ Tú no estás aquí, Severus, ese hombre ha perdido el control_ le respondió Lucius.

_ ¡Quiere usarla para recuperar su medalla! Si le hacen algo firmarán su sentencia de muerte. ¡Tienes una familia, Lucius! ¿Quién cuidará de Draco?_ dijo Snape tocando su punto débil.

Malfoy desvió la vista, era evidente que comenzaba a cambiar de opinión.

_ Ya está decidido, los demás me matarán si me opongo_ se excusó Malfoy.

_ ¿Y Narcisa qué piensa? La primera que caerá será su hermana_ continuó Snape.

_ Ella no está de acuerdo. El Señor Tenebroso le ha dicho que se trasladará con la muggle a su mansión luego del ataque. Ya no será nuestro problema._ dijo Lucius.

_ Tiene razón, Lucius, no interfieran._ dijo el profesor que ya estaba aterrado por Ania.

_ Yo… no sé qué hacer…

_ Habla con los otros. Convéncelos._ lo interrumpió Snape. Se daba cuenta de que ya tenía a Lucius de su lado.

_ Esta noche lo haré pero… Será difícil de convencerlos._ dijo Malfoy que ya se había echado atrás con todo.

_ Yo te apoyaré._ dijo Snape cuando llegaban a las puertas de hierro_. Te veré esta noche.

Luego el profesor Snape caminó unos metros más y se desapareció. Casi al instante apareció en las puertas de Hogwarts, tenía muy malas noticias que darle a Dumbledore. A pesar de que los planes marchaban bien los idiotas de los mortífagos podían echarlo a perder todo. Tenía que convencerlos de desistir con sus planes y si no lo conseguía, le diría al Señor Tenebroso. Lo que hiciera este sería terrible pero no iba a permitir que mataran a Ania. Dejarla sola en un bosque no le parecía mejor a Snape que matarla con la varita. De todos modos nunca sobreviviría.

Nota de la autora: ¡Hola! ¡Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia! Pido paciencia con las actualizaciones, a veces puedo hacerlo seguido y otras no tanto. ¡Un saludo!... Tali. :)


	49. Momentos previos:

49_ Momentos previos.

En la mansión Malfoy la reunión secreta que comandaba Lord Voldemort iba tomando temperatura al correr las horas. Había mucho que decidir y poco tiempo. Allí estaban todos sus seguidores más fieles, hasta Bellatrix Lestrange, ya que poco antes de la reunión el señor Malfoy, obedeciendo a una orden de su esposa, habló con el hombre oscuro para que la liberara. Voldemort aunque algo molesto lo escuchó paciente y, luego de reflexionar durante un buen rato, se sintió culpable y decidió liberarla. Culpable porque él sabía que todo había sido su culpa, él había arrastrado a su antigua amante a cometer todo aquello por celos.

_ Está bien_ le informó a Lucius_. Libérala para que participe de la reunión. Luego le dices que después del ataque al Ministro muggle no quiero volver a saber nada de ella. No la quiero ver nunca más. ¡Quiero que desaparezca de mi vista para siempre!

_ Sí, mi señor_ dijo Malfoy y se retiró.

Su esposa Narcisa respiraría aliviada, al menos le perdonaba la vida a Bella y eso ya era casi un milagro. Estaba segura que en un año su hermana se conformaría con su legítimo esposo y dejaría en paz al hombre oscuro. Revirtiendo así su conducta reprochable, que había sometido a su familia y a ella misma en un océano de vergüenza. Ya no podía soportar que los demás mortífagos hicieran bromas picantes a su espalda pero en la misma cara de su esposo. Éste no decía nada, Bella lo había llamado mil veces "débil" pero Narcisa pensaba que estaba al límite de explotar. Lestrange no era ningún débil y era capaz de muchas cosas que nadie imaginaba.

Así que aquella noche la reunión de los mortífagos estaría con todos sus miembros en pleno, no había faltado nadie. Los detalles del ataque al Ministro muggle fueron difíciles de concordar ya que tenían una complicación inesperada. La Orden del Fénix estaría allí. Además que estaba el hecho de que Ania tendría que ir con ellos. Voldemort no se arriesgaría más a dejarla sola ni por unos minutos. En ese momento le había ordenado a un elfo doméstico que se sentara en la puerta de su habitación para vigilarla. Además que no quería que nadie entrara.

_ Tendremos que ir mucho antes para tomar posiciones._ decía Nott.

_ Ellos harán lo mismo_ intervino el profesor Snape con aburrimiento. ¿Nunca nadie lo escuchaba? Pesó, sin embargo dijo_ Como dije recién, la Orden del Fénix se trasladará esta misma noche.

_ Entonces queda descartado_ decidió Voldemort preocupado.

_ Pero entonces… ¿Cómo…?_ se quejó Nott.

_ Los atacaremos por sorpresa._ intervino Bellatrix que había estado muy callada en la reunión, algo inusual en ella.

_ ¡Nos verán antes que nosotros a ellos!_ dijo Snape exasperado.

_ Otra cosa descartada._ dijo Voldemort mirando de reojo a Bella.

Hubo un largo silencio. Bella deseó interrumpirlo pero advirtió la mirada del hombre oscuro y volvió a sumergirse en el silencio. Era consciente que debía agradecerle por su vida y no quería molestarlo.

_ Ya sé lo que haremos_ dijo de pronto Voldemort con una media sonrisa_. Usaremos escobas. Es seguro que el viejo no se lo espera.

Miró al profesor Snape que asintió con la cabeza fingiendo una sonrisa de satisfacción. La verdad es que la Orden no lo esperaba pero él lo comunicaría de todos modos, lo cual también le daba gracia. Sus otros seguidores estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea del hombre oscuro y asintieron con sonrisas y bromas a costa de la apariencia de Dumbledore.

_ Es una idea extraordinaria, mi señor. Muy inteligente de su parte_ dijo Bellatrix con una sonrisa de respeto y… algo más. Estaba coqueteando con él.

Voldemort la miró algo molesto pero decidió pasar por alto el comentario tan insinuante. Lestrange se puso rojo de la furia y Narcisa miró hacia el techo. Los demás sólo expresaron sonrisitas burlescas que eran lo único que se atrevían a hacer delante de "su señor".

_ Bien queda decidido entonces_ susurró el hombre oscuro más para sí que para los demás.

Luego vino una larga discusión sobre lo que haría cada quién y por dónde aparecerían con las escobas y en dónde iban a reunirse antes. Poco después se enteraron de los planes que tenía el hombre oscuro con respecto a Ania. Y a nadie le gustó mucho enterarse de ellos. La mayoría pensaba que Voldemort volvía a descontrolarse por la maldita muggle.

Voldemort y Ania se trasladarían dos horas antes en la camioneta muggle último modelo que tenía el señor Malfoy hasta un bosque cercano a la colina donde estarían los muggles. Allí se juntarían todos más tarde y atacarían por los aires. El hombre oscuro pensaba quedarse en ese lugar con la chica hasta que todo terminara. Ni por un momento pensó en participar. La orden que le dio a sus mortífagos fue la de matar al Ministro muggle y huir. No quería más muertes ni ningún otro daño. Esto les sorprendió muchísimo a sus mortífagos. Tanto que Yaxley y Dolohov intercambiaron una mirada de fastidio… estaban decididos a que Ania desapareciera antes del ataque. El Señor Tenebroso no podía seguir así. ¡Se habían preparado para matar a todos los muggles que pudieran para que al último momento Voldemort mismo se los prohibiera! ¡Eso no iba a suceder! Pensaban los mortífagos.

La reunión duró hasta bastante entrada la madrugada pero al final todo quedó decidido. A una orden de Lord Voldemort los mortífagos salieron del salón hasta el vestíbulo y la mayoría se fue de la mansión. Sin embargo el señor Malfoy disimuladamente les hizo una seña a Lestrange, Dolohov, Yaxley y Nott para que lo siguieran hasta su despacho que quedaba cerca. Voldemort retenido en el salón por Macnair y Goyle que discutían aún, no los vio. El profesor Snape por su parte estaba semi oculto tras una columna del enorme vestíbulo y al verlos desaparecer juntos por un corredor los siguió de cerca, evitando a toda costa que lo vieran.

Por otro lado Narcisa y Bellatrix discutían en la cocina acaloradamente. Bella se resistía a obedecer la última orden del hombre oscuro y quería ir a discutir con él mientras que su hermana se lo impedía aterrada de que el hombre la terminara matando al fin.

Mientras tanto en el despacho del señor Malfoy la discusión se había vuelto algo peligrosa. Al saber sobre sus planes los demás hombres habían enfurecido. Excepto Lestrange que parecía estar de acuerdo con él.

_ ¡¿Cómo has dicho, Lucius?!_ gritó Dolohov.

De inmediato recibió un: "Ssshhhh" de los presentes. Lestrange se acercó más a ellos dejando entreabierta la puerta sin darse cuenta, lo que fue una suerte para Snape que los venía siguiendo.

_ ¿Estás loco Lucius?_ dijo Yaxle furioso_. ¡Ya está decidido!

_ Creo que Lucius tiene razón, puede matarnos_ intervino Lestrange.

_ Son unos cobardes_ les largó Nott con profundo desprecio. Malfoy se ruborizó ante este insulto pero se lo esperaba. Y Lestrange sólo se encogió de hombros.

_ "Él" está aquí y la vigila todo el tiempo… No podemos simplemente ir y…_ dijo de nuevo Malfoy.

_ ¡Se hará como quedamos!_ saltó furioso Dolohov interrumpiéndolo_. Lo único que tienes que hacer Lucius es distraerlo, nada más. Nosotros nos encargamos.

_ No… no, no voy a hacerlo._ dijo con decisión.

_ ¡Lo harás maldita seas! ¡Y nos desharemos de la maldita muggle!_ estalló Yaxley.

_ ¿Qué harán qué cosa?_ decidió intervenir el profesor Snape. Hasta ese momento había permanecido oculto tras la puerta entreabierta.

Todos se dieron vuelta sobresaltados al oírlo.

_ ¡No te metas en lo que no te incumbe, Severus!_ gritó Dolohov.

_ ¡Que te importa!_ dijo Nott casi al mismo tiempo.

_ ¿Piensan deshacerse de ella? ¡Los matará!_ dijo molesto Snape mientras intentaba mantener el control de sus sentimientos.

_ ¡Cállate, Snape! ¡Nadie te invitó!_ gritó Yaxley.

_ Si lo hacen, les juro que le diré al Señor Tenebroso._ los amenazó Snape ya fuera de sí.

_ ¿Decirme qué cosa, Severus?_ susurró Voldemort a sus espaldas. Había escuchado gritos desde el vestíbulo y se acercó sigilosamente a ver qué estaba pasando. Por suerte no escuchó toda la conversación sino ya estarían todos muertos.

Todos los hombres que estaban allí entraron en pánico al verlo. El profesor Snape sin embargo sonrió, sabía que los planes de sus colegas mortífagos se habían frustrado. Ya estaba más aliviado.

_ ¿Y bien?_ dijo Voldemort sorprendido y molesto porque nadie le había respondido. Miraba fijamente a Severus como exigiéndole una explicación.

_ Pensábamos…_ balbuceó Lucius Malfoy mientras le temblaban las manos.

_ Nada, mi señor, los descubrí haciendo otros planes para atacar sin consultarle._ los salvó Snape.

_ ¡El ataque al Ministro muggle se hará como quedamos y punto! ¡No se discute más! ¿Algún problema?_ dijo exasperado Voldemort. Macnair y Goyle ya lo habían fastidiado lo suficiente con lo mismo y no quería oír ni una discusión más al respecto.

_ No, no, mi señor_ balbucearon los hombres. Algo sorprendidos y aliviados de que Snape no hubiera abierto la boca.

Luego uno a uno fueron saliendo del despacho. Casi les había dado un infarto ya que creyeron por unos momentos que el profesor Snape le diría la verdad al hombre oscuro. Y sabían muy bien que el profesor de pociones no titubearía en hacerlo. Al final sólo quedaron en la habitación el señor Malfoy y Snape con el hombre oscuro que había acercado sus blancas manos al fuego de la chimenea para calentarlas. Aquel cara a cara duró poco, el señor Malfoy balbuceó pronto unas disculpas y se retiró a buscar a su esposa para comunicarle las nuevas noticias. Esperaba verla en la cocina. Narcisa se escondía a menudo allí y su esposo no entendía por qué ya que ni siquiera sabía cocinar. Sin embargo la bruja tenía un muy buen motivo. Jamás el Señor Tenebroso aparecía por aquellos lugares. La encontró en la cocina misma cruzada de brazos mientras tomaba un té. Su hermana se había ido con su marido, junto con los demás. Por suerte la convenció de dejar pasar unos días para hablarle al hombre oscuro de su decisión de no verla más y de desterrarla de los mortífagos.

_ Ellos no harán nada… sobre… el asunto que ya sabes_ le susurró Lucius ya que había un elfo presente.

_ Menos mal, no quiero fantasmas en mi casa_ fue el comentario de su esposa que francamente estaba aliviada.

Por otro lado en el despacho del señor Malfoy…

_ Tengo que irme, mi señor, mañana no podré verlo. El anciano quiere que participemos todos_ se excusó el profesor Snape. Detestaba estar mucho tiempo al lado de ese hombre odioso y aún más después de saber lo que sentía por Ania, así que pronto puso sus pies en movimiento. Voldemort lo acompañó hasta la puerta principal con paso pausado, como si fuese el dueño de la mansión y el profesor un simple huésped.

_ No importa, Severus. De todos modos si tienes algo urgente que decirme me lo haces saber por el conducto habitual. No es conveniente que estés mucho tiempo aquí. ¿Cuál fue tu excusa de hoy? ¿Otra vez lo de ir a tomar un trago al bar? ¿O algo más?_ se rió el hombre oscuro insinuándole su idea de que había ido a ver una de las mujeres fáciles del pueblo. Al profesor Snape le desagradó mucho el comentario.

_ Dije que iba al bar._ dijo simplemente Snape, forzando una sonrisa torcida. En ese momento llegaron al vestíbulo.

El profesor miró de reojo hacia la escalera y al notar que estaban solos se acercó al oído de Voldemort.

_ Quería advertirle algo, mi señor. No debe dejarla sola… ya sabe… a "ella"_ susurró el hombre intentando no nombrarla_. Es peligroso… "aquí" también.

Voldemort intuyó que en la pelea que se había producido en el despacho de Malfoy entre sus mortífagos se había mencionado el nombre de Ania con malas intenciones y largó un largo suspiro de molestia. Pero no quiso saber más, prefirió dejar las cosas como estaban. Sin embargo hubo algo en los ojos de Snape que no le gustó. Parecía muy preocupado por ella… demasiado preocupado.

_ No te preocupes, Severus, no suelo dejarla sola. Hasta duermo con ella… Me debe estar esperando_ dijo con malicia Voldemort mientras miraba fijamente a Snape.

El profesor Snape casi colapsa al oírlo pero usando toda su fuerza de voluntad logró mantenerse impasible y hasta susurrar un: "qué bueno, mi señor". Y mantenerse lo más serio posible hasta que vio que el hombre oscuro subía las escaleras, luego de despedirse de él.

Voldemort que no advirtió nada más desagradable en los ojos de su servidor, subió hasta el primer piso y abrió la puerta de la habitación de Ania. Esta se despertó sobresaltada y lo observó estupefacta desde la cama, mientras se cubría con las sábanas.

_ ¡Me estabas esperando despierta, mi amor! ¡Pero si es muy tarde!_ le dijo en voz bien clara y fuerte para que Severus lo escuchara desde abajo. Quería matar cualquier clase de sentimiento que aún el hombre tuviera por ella. Y… En realidad estaba celoso.

_ Idiota_ susurró Ania con fastidio. Su vocecita no llegó al piso inferior y luego Voldemort cerró la puerta. Entonces el profesor Snape nunca se enteró de esta respuesta.

El hombre alcanzó a salir de la mansión y cerrar la puerta tras él antes de colapsar al fin. No podía creer que Voldemort se estuviera acostando con Ania. Nunca supo más tarde cómo esa noche logró atravesar los extensos jardines de la mansión, desaparecerse luego sin desmembrarse y aún tener la conciencia de pensar en Hogsmeade para su destino. Una vez allí decidió no ir al colegio sino dirigirse al bar "Cabeza de Puerco" ya que necesitaba un trago para poder digerir aquella noticia tan dolorosa. Allí se encontró por casualidad con Dumbledore que se alarmó al verlo en ese estado ya que cuando Snape entró en el bar vomitó en el umbral de la puerta.

Por otro lado, en la mansión de los Malfoy exactamente en el cuarto de Ania, Voldemort intentaba acostarse a dormir. Decidió dejar pasar el insulto de la chica y se acercó a su cama. Aunque fue evidente que le desagradó mucho.

_ ¿Qué quiere?_ le dijo Ania desconcertada. Y agregó con sarcasmo_ ¿Se le pasó la mano con el vino y ha venido a molestarme?

_ Dormir… Hazte a un lado_ le ordenó Voldemort mientras se sentaba en la cama dándole la espalda. Luego se inclinó y se sacó las botas.

_ ¿Aquí?_ se asustó la chica_. ¿Qué problema hay con su habitación?

_ Tú no estás en ella._ susurró Voldemort y se paró al lado de la cama. Luego se dio vuelta para mirarla.

_ Pero…_ protestó molesta.

_ Hoy se me antoja dormir aquí. _ dijo para cortar la discusión. Luego comenzó a desprenderse los botones de la túnica negra.

Ania alarmada ya al notar que Voldemort se desvestía delate de ella como si fuera lo más natural del mundo tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo, pero pronto la túnica cayó al piso y el hombre oscuro se quedó tal como había venido al mundo. Ania se quedó con la boca abierta pensando horrorizada que se veía muy bien y horrorizándose más al darse cuenta de que lo único que le faltaba era que Voldemort la atrajera de esa manera. Y para hacerle justicia a nuestra protagonista tengo que decirles que el hombre oscuro había cambiado tanto que casi había recuperado por completo sus antiguos y superficiales encantos. A pesar de su edad que rondaba los cincuenta y su piel en extremo blanca, Voldemort era un hombre bastante apuesto.

Sin prestar atención a la reacción de la mujer, agarró su varita y convocó su pijama que apareció en la cama frente a él. Luego se vistió rápido y se metió a la cama. Hubo un momento de silencio.

_ Necesito que me hagas un favor_ le dijo Voldemort de repente. Fue en ese momento en que la miró con más atención y se sorprendió de que ella lo estuviera mirando con la cara colorada y en una actitud estupefacta, mientras se tapaba con la sábana lo más lejos posible de él.

_ No me refiero a "ese favor"…_ dijo Voldemort malinterpretando su actitud ya que creyó que ella creyó que le iba a pedir que le hiciera sexo oral. Ania que se dio cuenta sólo deseó desaparecer. ¡No quería ni pensar en eso! Así que sólo atinó a balbucear.

_ ¿Qué… qué favor…?

_ Sólo quiero que apagues la luz, "niña"._ le dijo el hombre ya algo exasperado.

_ ¿Y su varita?_ se sorprendió la chica.

_ No la alcanzo._ fue la excusa de Voldemort mientras estiraba el brazo hacia la mesita de luz en donde posaba su varita.

Entonces Ania de muy mala gana se tuvo que levantar a apagar la luz, dejándolos pronto en la oscuridad, sólo las débiles llamas del fuego de la chimenea los iluminaban. Voldemort pudo ver entonces lo que Ania trató de ocultarle, su camisón demasiado transparente y pronto el sueño se esfumó de su organismo y fue reemplazado por otros sentimientos. Notó también que Ania se demoraba en volver a acostarse.

_ ¿Qué haces? Ven aquí_ le ordenó algo desconcertado.

_ Ahhh… nada… Me voy a sentar aquí un rato_ respondió la chica mientras se sentaba frente al fuego. No quería ni muerta volver a la cama, ese hombre la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Voldemort estupefacto no supo qué pensar, hasta que se le ocurrió y más tarde tuvo la certeza, de que ella estaba azorada. Entonces supo que era su oportunidad.

_ Ven aquí… No me hagas usar la varita_ le dijo en tono de advertencia.

Ania ya asustada de lo que el hombre oscuro podría hacer tuvo que obedecer y pronto descansaba al lado de él, sin embargo estaba lo más lejos posible, en la misma orilla de la cama. Voldemort que no estaba acostumbrado a ser paciente, no perdió el tiempo y estiró sus brazos para abrazarla y atraerla hacia él.

_ ¿Qué hace? ¡Suélteme!_ dijo tratando de zafarse pero fue en vano.

_ Cálmate… No te haré nada._ le susurró el hombre y agregó molesto_ ¡Quédate quieta!

Ania temblando entera de los nervios y la vergüenza se quedó quieta para no molestarlo más. Pensando en que ojalá pronto se quedase dormido como la última vez. Hubo unos minutos de silencio… De pronto el hombre oscuro, que respiraba agitadamente en su oído, acarició su cuello y bajó con sus dedos suavemente por el bretel de su camisón hasta llegar a su pecho. Ania se estremeció al contacto de sus dedos con el pezón.

_ Bésame_ le susurró Voldemort de repente.

_ No… ni muerta_ le dijo ella molesta y asustada mientras que trató de quitarse sus manos de encima.

_ ¡¿Por qué?!... ¡Estás pensando en él!_ le largó el hombre tratando de contener la furia que sentía. Odiaba a Snape a pesar de todo y no entendía cómo había conseguido el amor de Ania sin siquiera esforzarse. Por supuesto que de su historia no sabía nada.

La chica ni le contestó, se deshizo de sus brazos y se separó de él hasta la otra punta de la cama. Voldemort la dejó ir tratando de contenerse ya que los celos lo consumían, su actitud le producía un gran dolor, pero amagó con agarrar la varita que tenía cerca de él.

_ Hágalo… Me hará un gran favor_ lo retó ella.

Pero Voldemort desistió con un grito de frustración… Se dio vuelta y no agarró la varita. Entonces el silencio se extendió en el cuarto de nuevo.

Sin embargo el hombre oscuro no podía dormir. Había notado que Ania se había sentido atraída por él pero al nombrar a su antiguo amante, ella se había alejado de nuevo. Ofendido y humillado en su propio juego, Voldemort decidió sacar la carta final.

_ Severus estuvo aquí._ le comentó rompiendo el silencio.

_ ¿Y?_ dijo de mal humor Ania, ya que ya lo sabía. ¿Con qué le iba a salir ahora?

_ Me sorprendió con una noticia._ dijo Voldemort y calló.

Ania sorprendida se movió en la cama y lo miró con atención. Sin embargo no respondió, aunque se moría por saber de qué hablaba el hombre oscuro.

_ Si no quieres hablar podemos dejarlo para mañana…

_ ¿Qué noticia?_ lo interrumpió con impaciencia. Parecía como si Voldemort disfrutara con la situación.

_ Se va a casar_ respondió simplemente.

_ ¡¿Qué?!_ casi gritó Ania… pensó que había escuchado mal… deseó haber escuchado mal.

_ Confieso que esa fue mi respuesta también._ dijo el hombre oscuro de lo más tranquilo_. Es sorprendente como suceden de rápido las cosas, ¿no?

Ania no respondió, estaba tan quieta como una estatua.

_ Aparentemente la mujer del viceministro es muy bella porque para comprometer a Snape se necesita mucho tacto y talento. Aparte de una belleza extraordinaria_ continuó Voldemort con malicia.

Ania se sintió terriblemente mal y pronto las lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos… Él había jugado con su corazón y ahora, no sólo se divertía con otra, sino que estaba dispuesto a dejar todo por esa mujer. En cambio ella estaba allí llorando por él, encerrada en una habitación a merced de un hombre maldito que había tenido la desgracia de quererla. ¿Qué iba a ser de su vida? Voldemort no le provocaba ni la más leve punzada de cariño. Todo lo contrario, lo odiaba por todo lo que le había causado. Estaba harta…

_ Sé que te sientes mal y te dolerá por un tiempo. Pero no te preocupes, yo jamás te abandonaré_ le dijo el hombre, frase que Ania asimiló con horrorizada certeza. Voldemort jamás iba a abandonarla.

Otra vez el silencio invadió el cuarto, el hombre oscuro ya feliz pronto se quedó dormido y Ania lloró en silencio hasta el amanecer cuando se quedó dormida de puro cansancio.

Ya avanzada la mañana del día siguiente, Ania estaba sentada mirando sin ver el libro de cocina que tenía apoyado en su regazo. Sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado y volvía a estar tan deprimida como antes. El hombre oscuro entró a la habitación y ella ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la mirada.

_ ¿Todavía no estás lista? Tenemos que irnos, ya vamos tarde._ le dijo Voldemort. La chica lo miró totalmente desconcertada sin entender a dónde se suponía que tenían que ir ya que, como siempre, el hombre se olvidó de decirle sus planes.

_ ¿Dónde?

_ ¿Cómo dónde? Hoy atacaremos al Ministro muggle. ¡Se supone que tenemos que estar ahí!_ dijo sorprendido, luego suspiró y tomando paciencia de donde no la tenía le explicó todo.

Ania horrorizada se levantó para encararlo.

_ ¡No voy a participar en la matanza de nadie! ¡¿Está demente?!

_ ¡Vas a ir porque yo lo ordeno y porque no te puedo dejar aquí sola!_ le gritó Voldemort.

Ania no discutió, recordó de repente lo que le había dicho Snape hacía tan sólo unos días y, si bien ni pensó en hacer lo que le dijo, imaginó que tendría la oportunidad de escapar y encontrar a Tonks para que la ayudara a huir de una vez por todas del hombre oscuro. Sabía que iban a estar todos en la colina y estando allí las oportunidades de que los de la Orden la pudieran ayudar se incrementaban.

_ Bien… iré_ le dijo Ania a Voldemort_. Pero… ¿por qué tiene que matar al Ministro? ¿No puede simplemente secuestrarlo?

_ ¿Y eso de qué serviría?_ le respondió el hombre y agregó en un tono amenazante_. No te atrevas a interferir en mis asuntos. ¿Entendiste?

_ Pero…_ trató de discutir la chica. La horrorizaba saber lo que pretendían hacer esos hombres.

_ ¿Entendiste?_ le interrumpió furioso mientras la miraba fijo a los ojos.

Ania no respondió, advirtió que estaba peligrosamente enojado por su indiscreción y decidió ceder. Todo el asunto la enfurecía y le horrorizaba. Pero lo que más le dolía era el hecho de que ella sabía muy bien que nada podía hacer ya para evitar aquel ataque. Sin embargo rogó que la Orden del Fénix interfiriera con éxito y frustrara los planes de Voldemort.

_ Bien… Ahora cámbiate con ropa muggle así nos podemos ir. Tendremos que viajar en una camioneta_ dijo Voldemort suavizando su tono de voz._ Sabes cómo hacerlo, ¿no?

_ ¡Por supuesto! Soy una muggle_ le dijo furiosa ya que pensó que se refería a su vestuario.

Voldemort cayó en la cuenta del feo detalle que por lo general olvidaba y, con un gesto de asco, salió de la habitación. Entonces Ania abrió el ropero y comenzó a cambiarse para no volver jamás. Se puso unos pantalones de jeans y una remera roja. Encima se colocó un suave y delgado pullover negro, el clima estaba más caluroso en ese tiempo y ese día hacía más calor de lo normal. No podía llevarse nada más con ella y miró con pesar su único tesoro, el libro de cocina.

Poco después entró Voldemort otra vez en la habitación, luciendo un atuendo muy muggle. Ania al verlo se quedó con la boca abierta. El hombre oscuro se veía muy diferente, parecía una mezcla de médico con rockero de los 80. Se había puesto una camisa blanca y lucía unos pantalones de cuero negro tan ajustados que parecían adherírsele al cuerpo. Encima de la camisa llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro con flecos en los brazos y la palabra "púdrete" estampada en la espalda. Y encima de su cabeza calva tenía unos anteojos de sol medio cruzados. Ania miró sus pies y estuvo a punto de largar una carcajada, Voldemort lucía unas botas altas de plataforma con varias hebillas que se entrecruzaban y parecían de mujer.

_ ¿Qué tal? ¿Parezco muggle?_ le dijo Voldemort.

_ Sí… sin duda alguna_ le respondió Ania tratando de mantenerse seria.

En ese momento entró Lucius Malfoy a la habitación.

_ Ya está la camioneta lista, mi… mi señor_ le dijo a Voldemort pero titubeó al observarlo. De golpe se llevó la mano a la boca para disimular una sonrisa.

_ Ya era hora. Vamos._ susurró el hombre oscuro saliendo de la habitación delante de los dos._ Síganme.

Lucius y Ania se contorsionaban de la risa a sus espaldas porque si bien el atuendo que eligió Voldemort, ya que se negó a aceptar los concejos de Narcisa que pretendía que se pusiera otra cosa, que ya de por sí era algo cómico. La manera en que lo "lucía" era peor. Evidentemente el pantalón le ajustaba demasiado así que el hombre oscuro no dejaba de tironeárselo para que no se le adhiriera tanto en especial en su zona íntima. Lo cual lo obligaba a caminar con las delgadas piernas abiertas como si hubiera estado montando a caballo y lo hubiera perdido en el camino. Los anteojos de sol que llevaba en la cabeza calva como si fueran un sobrero pronto colgaron a la deriva hasta que, entre insultos de mal humor por parte del hombre oscuro y risas por parte de los demás, llegaron hasta donde estaba la camioneta.

_ Tome, mi señor_ se adelantó Malfoy y le pasó las llaves. Sólo quería largarse de ahí para poder reírse a sus anchas.

_ ¿Y para qué es esto?_ dijo sin comprender.

_ Son… las llaves que hacen… que el aparato ese funcione_ se explicó entrecortadamente Malfoy.

_ Bueno, pero no llores, Lucius_ dijo Voldemort desconcertado por las lágrimas que caían de los ojos de Malfoy._ Todo va a salir bien.

Malfoy no respondió, sus lágrimas no eran de tristeza sino del gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no reírse en la cara de "su señor" en especial luego de observar cómo se tironeaba el pantalón a la altura de su zona íntima delante de ellos y sin parar. Luego ya no aguantando más se dio vuelta y por poco no corrió dentro de la mansión antes que las carcajadas se le salieran de la garganta. Mientras que Voldemort lo miraba perplejo. Sin embargo el apuro que sentía el hombre oscuro por largarse lo privó de darse cuenta de la verdad, ya iban con bastante atraso.

_ Toma… Has lo tuyo_ dijo Voldemort mientras le pasaba las llaves a Ania. Y se paraba a esperar que la camioneta se moviera o hiciera algo. A pesar de haber convivido con muggles en su niñez nunca comprendió cómo funcionaban esos vehículos y menos el que tenía Malfoy que creyó que era diferente.

_ ¿Qué quiere que haga? Yo no sé conducir_ dijo Ania perpleja.

_ ¿Cómo? ¡Pero si acabas de decirme que sí!_ se sorprendió el hombre.

_ ¡Yo nunca le dije nada semejante!_ protestó Ania.

_ ¡Pero eres muggle! ¡Sabes de eso!_ discutió Voldemort con fastidio.

Y la discusión siguió hasta que ambos estuvieron dentro de la camioneta. Ania se sentó en el asiento del conductor, sólo sabía encenderla pero había visto muchas veces a su tío andar en el suyo a pesar de que era un auto pequeño y supuso que tan diferente no sería, ni difícil. Voldemort por su parte intentaba sentarse sin que el pantalón le hiciera daño.

_ Listo… ya… anda_ le ordenó al ver que no sucedía nada luego de que ella lo arrancara.

_ Sí, ya va…

_ Has que se mueva. ¡Llegaremos tarde!_ ordenó de mal humor.

_ ¿Quiere dejar de molestar? Estoy tratando de…_ dijo ella pero de pronto la camioneta comenzó a retroceder.

_ ¿Qué haces? ¡Hay que ir para adelante!_ gritó desconcertado el hombre oscuro.

_ ¡Cállese! ¡Estoy intentándolo!_ gritó más asustada que molesta la chica. De pronto chocaron con un cantero de flores y la impecable camioneta del señor Malfoy tuvo su primera abolladura.

_ ¡Que te dije que hay que ir para adelante!_ Se quejó Voldemort_. ¡Mira lo que hiciste!

_ Ya sé… ¡No moleste más!_ le gritó Ania mientras ponía la camioneta en movimiento, ahora para la dirección adecuada.

Y así, entre frenazos y aceleradas logró sacarlos de la mansión de los Malfoy. El vehículo se quejaba de continuo hasta que Ania logró manejarlo. Como había pensado no era tan difícil. Sin embargo Voldemort no dejaba de quejarse.

_ Esto es muy lento… _ decía de mal humor._ Algo no funciona bien.

_ Está todo en orden_ le respondió Ania tratando de mantener la calma.

_ Entonces la inútil eres tú_ le largó Voldemort.

Ania se enojó, puso el pie en el acelerador y la camioneta comenzó a tomar velocidad. De pronto pisó la banquina y saltaron, Voldemort se golpeó la cabeza y sus lentes cayeron al piso despedazados.

_ ¡Espera! ¡Espera! _ gritaba como loco_. ¡Vas a matarnos!

_ ¿No era que quería ir más rápido?_ le dijo Ania sonriendo con maldad y acelerando más.

_ ¡Ya basta mocosa de m#%$&! ¡Nooo! ¡No tan rápido!_ gritaba fuera de sí el hombre mientras clavaba sus uñas en el tapizado del asiento.

Ania lo observó divertida, parecía como si a Voldemort le fuese a dar un ataque. La transpiración bañaba su rostro y estaba blanco como el papel. De pronto se cruzaron con un auto y no chocaron de milagro. A Ania le importaba poco morirse y quería fastidiar a Voldemort todo lo posible.

_ AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_ gritó desesperado el hombre oscuro hasta que pasó el auto. Luego comenzó a vociferar insultos _ ¡#$%&#$%&! ¡#$%&#$%&!

_ Ya pasó…_ susurró Ania mientras se reía con descaro.

_ ¡Párate a un costado! ¡Para este aparato del infierno, maldita sea! _ gritó Voldemort y amagó con sacar la varita así que Ania se lo pensó mejor y desaceleró de a poco hasta frenarse a un costado de la ruta.

Luego lo miró sonriendo.

_ Ve señor, andar en esto es pan comido_ le dijo riendo.

Voldemort estaba quieto como una estatua tratando de que el oxígeno volviera a sus pulmones. Luego abrió la puerta y se bajó, caminó unos pasos y se vomitó las botas de mujer. Furioso se sacó la chaqueta de cuero y se limpió, tirándola luego al borde del camino. Sólo cuando tuvo la certeza de que se sentía mejor, volvió a subirse a la camioneta. Ania lo observó divertida, su camisa estaba empapada en sudor y se miraba las uñas sorprendido de que estuvieran rotas.

_ Bueno, ya está. Hazlo andar, pero despacio_ le advirtió Voldemort mientras le mostraba la varita que sostenía con la mano derecha.

Ania refunfuñando lo puso en movimiento y casi de inmediato el hombre oscuro volvió a quejarse.

_ ¡Más lento!_ gritó asustado.

_ Si voy más lento, ¡no llegaremos nunca!_ dijo la chica.

_ ¡Que te dije que más lento!_ gritó sin escucharla. Entonces Ania bajó la velocidad al punto de que podría pasarlos una persona caminando.

Y estuvieron así unos minutos más.

_ Esto es absurdo…_ susurró Ania ya harta y aceleró con ganas.

_ ¡Basta! AAAhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ empezó a gritar Voldemort que parecía que le fuese a dar un ataque cardíaco… otra vez.

De pronto en una curva se golpeó la mano y la varita rodó debajo del asiento.

_ ¡Ya basta! ¡Ya basta mocosa de m#$%&! ¡Basta! ¡Te lo advierto! ¡$%&#$%&!_ gritaba Voldemort como demente, mientras clavaba sus uñas de nuevo en el asiento.

Pero Ania no le hizo más caso. Estaba harta de él y ya quería llegar. Voldemort estuvo gritando todo el camino y, entre insultos y súplicas, al fin llegaron sanos y salvo a destino.

_ ¡Es aquí! ¡Es aquí! ¡Párate! ¡Párate! ¡#$%&!_ ordenó furioso mientras largaba insultos.

Ania se enojó y frenó de golpe. Voldemort fue despedido de su asiento y golpeó con la cabeza el vidrio delantero.

_ ¡La P$%& que te lo #$%&%%$##$%%!_ dijo sobándose la cabeza, tenía un chichón del tamaño de una naranja.

_ ¿Qué? ¡Usted me dijo que parara!_ le dijo Ania sonriendo con maldad.

_ ¡Eres una… una… mocosa… maldita!_ tartamudeó ya que pronto le vinieron las náuseas.

Voldemort se bajó desesperado del asiento, agarró su varita y casi corrió hacia el bosque con las piernas abiertas. Mientras que Ania, luego de cerrar la camioneta, lo siguió lo más tranquilamente. Tuvo que caminar un buen trecho hasta que dio con él. El hombre oscuro estaba inclinado vomitando mientras apoyaba una mano en el tronco de un árbol y en la otra tomaba su varita. Cuando terminó y vio a Ania la apuntó con ella.

_ ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Va a matarme?_ le dijo la chica.

_ Sígueme y ni se te ocurra escapar. Después me rendirás cuentas_ le dijo amenazante.

Ania obedeció sin provocarlo más. Voldemort había llegado al límite de su tolerancia. Caminaron varios minutos bosque adentro hasta que el ruido de los autos al pasar se extinguió.

_Bueno… este es el lugar._ dijo el hombre oscuro al pararse en un claro. Ania vio un tronco caído y se sentó en él aburrida. _ Los demás no tardarán en llegar.

Luego el hombre oscuro se apoyó en un árbol y el silencio se extendió unos minutos.

_ Hay deje de manosearse ahí_ dijo asqueada Ania, ya que el hombre no dejaba de tironearse el pantalón a la altura de la entrepierna.

_ ¡¿Qué quieres que haga?! ¡Me aprieta las pelotas!_ le dijo de muy mal humor._ Pronto las tendré en la garganta.

Ania trató de contener la risa pero fue en vano.

_ No sé cómo se las arreglan los muggles con estas cosas. _ comentó molesto mientras seguía tironeándose el pantalón._ No entiendo cómo a Lucius le entraban estos pantalones. ¡¿De qué te ríes?!

Ania ya lloraba de la risa. Voldemort sin embargo no le prestó mucha atención, no le daba gracia el asunto y estaba muy incómodo y molesto.

_ Ya sé por qué a Lucius le entraban estos pantalones… ¡Lucius no tiene pelotas!_ dijo Voldemort de mal humor. Los pantalones eran un antiguo vestuario del señor Malfoy de cuando era adolescente y tuvo una racha de rebeldía.

_ ¿Recién se da cuenta?_ dijo con sarcasmo la chica pero desvió la vista y así poco a poco pudo controlarse.

El silencio se extendió por el bosque de nuevo. Sólo los pájaros se escuchaban.

_ Esto es muy incómodo_ susurró de pronto el hombre oscuro y se paró del tronco en donde había estado sentado. Tomó su varita e hizo que apareciera una silla, luego se sentó en ella, muy tieso.

Ania se divirtió un poco con la visión del hombre sentado en una silla en medio del bosque hasta que su mal humor hizo que se desentendiera de nuevo de él. Miró hacia el bosque tratando de orientarse. Según la dirección que habían seguido, la colina debía quedar bastante más adelante, justo frente a ella. De pronto escuchó claramente como la tela se rasgaba y miró sorprendida a Voldemort. El hombre estaba sentado en la silla con las piernas abiertas mientras se miraba la entrepierna. Al fin la costura había cedido y por el agujero había asomado toda la intimidad del Señor Tenebroso. Entonces Ania se enteró de que su ropa interior era de color rojo furioso. Comenzó a reírse sin parar.

_ ¡No te rías mocosa! ¡Arréglalo! _ vociferó desesperado mientras se paraba. Por el agujero se asomaba todo.

_ Yo… no voy… a tocarlo_ dijo entrecortadamente mientras se sobaba el estómago. Las carcajadas eran incontrolables.

Voldemort agarró la varita e intentó cerrar de nuevo la costura pero el problema era que si lo hacía se apretaba los testículos. Entonces con una mano se los sostuvo mientras que con la otra se tironeaba el pantalón e intentaba arreglar la costura con la varita. Fue en vano…

_ ¡Haz algo! ¡Ayúdame, Aniaaa! ¡Ya van a venir los demás!_ vociferaba furioso.

Las carcajadas de Ania se escuchaban a varios metros a la redonda. Había valido la pena soportar todos sus insultos y sus gritos durante todo el camino para al final ser testigo de aquello. Pensaba, con lágrimas en los ojos.

_ ¡Ayúdame! ¡Arréglalo! ¡NO PUEDO CORRER POR TODO EL BOSQUE CON LAS PELOTAS COLGANDO!_ gritaba Voldemort desesperado._ ¡ANIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!


	50. Conversación en el bosque:

50_ Conversación en el bosque:

En la mansión Malfoy se llevaba a cabo una acalorada discusión, sus dueños estaban peleando porque Narcisa Malfoy se negaba a participar en el ataque al Ministro muggle. Ataque orquestado y planeado por Voldemort. Su esposo intentaba hacerla entrar en razón ya que no podían desobedecer una orden del Señor Tenebroso que los esperaba a todos en el bosque en ese mismo momento.

_ ¡No voy a ir! ¡Me aterran los muertos!_ decía la mujer.

_ No tienes que verlos, sólo ve así te ve el Señor Tenebroso y sabe que cumpliste con la orden, y quédate a un lado. Yo te escudaré._ le dijo su marido. Fue en vano, Narcisa había decidido no ir y no iba a hacerlo.

Sin embargo luego de varias súplicas y un buen dolor de cabeza al fin logró convencerla y, viendo que ya era bastante tarde, decidieron ir al bosque mediante aparición. En realidad aquello le costó al señor Malfoy más caro de lo que uno pudiera pensar ya que le prometió a su esposa un hermoso anillo de diamantes que fue lo que la terminó convenciendo.

Estaban yendo hacia la reunión cuando…

_ ¡Espera, Lucius! Olvidé las escobas._ dijo Narcisa en un momento y, desviándose por un atajo, volvió hacia la mansión con paso apresurado.

_ ¡Apúrate! _ fue la malhumorada contestación de su esposo, que ni había pensado en las escobas, y continuó caminando hasta las puertas de hierro que separaban su casa del camino público. Aunque por allí generalmente no pasaba nadie.

Malfoy tuvo que esperar bastante tiempo y, creyendo que había sido una excusa de su mujer para irse y no volver, decidió ir en busca de su esposa. A medio camino la encontró llorando desconsoladamente frente a un hermoso cantero con flores. Con las escobas en la mano.

_ ¿Qué pasó? ¡Tenemos que irnos!_ dijo desconcertado y algo preocupado_. ¿Algo pasó con Draco?

_ Mis flores… mis hermosas flores_ dijo sollozando Narcisa_. Costaron tan caras… Fueron las que trajeron de China.

El hermoso cantero de flores exóticas estaba todo pisoteado y destruido por una clara huella de automóvil. Eran las flores que Ania pisó al retroceder con la camioneta. Al señor Malfoy, que le interesaban muy poco las plantas de su esposa, se fastidió por tanta insensatez.

_ ¡¿Por eso lloras?! ¡Ya lo arreglaremos! ¡Vamos!_ dijo tomándola del brazo.

Juntos llegaron al camino público con las escobas arrastrando y allí se desaparecieron para aparecer en medio de una escena que ninguno de los dos sacaría de su mente en todos los años venideros…

En el bosque de la colina, poco antes de que el matrimonio Malfoy apareciera, Ania y Voldemort estaban discutiendo a los gritos. Con tanto descuido como si la misión secreta que el hombre oscuro se había propuesto fuera un simple juego de niños ya que se suponía que nadie debía verlos, y menos escucharlos.

_ ¡Ayúdame, Ania! ¡Tienes que arreglarlo rápido!_ decía el hombre casi histérico_. Ya van a venir los otros.

_ ¿Pero qué quiere que haga?_ le respondió a chica todavía riendo_. No tengo una aguja… ni hilo…

_ ¡Has algo! _ gritaba el hombre fuera de sí, sin siquiera prestarle atención.

_ ¿Y por qué no usa la varita? ¿Acaso el hombre más poderoso del mundo no es capaz de arreglar un simple pantalón?_ dijo Ania con burla y sarcasmo.

_ ¡No te burles! Mocosa de #$%&_ largó el hombre oscuro y de su varita salieron chispas doradas que asustaron a Ania.

_ Está bien… está bien. No se desespere._ trató de calmarlo la chica, mientras pensaba que el hombre oscuro era bastante inútil.

_ Si usted puede conseguirme con su varita hilo y una aguja… entonces… yo puedo coserle el pantalón.

_ ¿Eres idiota?_ le largó Voldemort.

_ ¡Disculpe!_ se enojó Ania.

_ ¡Yo puedo coserlo con la varita!_ gritó el hombre.

_ ¡¿Y por qué me insulta?! ¡¿No quería que lo ayudara?!_ le gritó Ania desconcertada.

_ ¡No me trates así!_ dijo enojado el hombre.

_ Si puede hacerlo, ¡entonces hágalo!_ lo interrumpió exasperada.

Voldemort apretó los puños tratando de calmar la ira que lo desbordaba en ese momento. Le costaba admitir que, a pesar de que podía coser los pantalones, si lo hacía se apretaba sus partes íntimas.

_ Yo… No puedo porque…_ balbuceó señalándose la entrepierna_. ¡Es obvio! ¡Me están colgando!

Ania amagó una sonrisa pero al ver que el hombre oscuro no iba a permitirle que se riera de él una vez más, la borró rápidamente de su rostro. Trató de juntar paciencia pero no le quedaba ni un poquito. Ese hombre ya la tenía cansada con sus gritos.

_ ¡Y sáquese los pantalones!_ dijo la chica ya exasperada.

_ ¡Ni loco! ¡Nadie me va a ver las pelotas!_ dijo Voldemort fuera de sí mientras pensaba que en cualquier momento iban a aparecer sus mortífagos. Estaba nervioso y miraba hacia todos lados.

Ania pensó que era ridículo. ¡Se había desnudado frente a ella y ahora no quería sacarse los pantalones!

_ Disculpe, señor, pero… ¡quítese los pantalones!_ le ordenó perdiendo la paciencia.

_ ¡No, maldita idiota! Nadie me va a ver… _ le gritó el hombre oscuro y Ania se enojó en serio.

_ ¡No hay mucho para ver, para su información! Ahora entiendo por qué su mascota es una gigantesca serpiente. ¡Tiene el complejo del pipí pequeño!_ le gritó con todo descaro_. Y para serle sincera… ¡El de Severus era muuuuuuchhoooooo mejor!

Voldemort con los ojos desorbitado de furia y más colorado que un tomate, perdió la paciencia al escuchar esa última frase. (Díganle a un hombre que tiene el pene pequeño y le habrán desinflado el ego, todos son iguales…). Entonces levantó su varita y le lanzó un maleficio a Ania que no le dio en la cara por un centímetro. La chica se quedó muda de golpe y saltó hacia un costado del susto. El árbol que había detrás de ella se partió en dos y una parte cayó al suelo estruendosamente. Ania se quedó estupefacta y tan quieta y muda como una estatua.

El hombre oscuro bajó su varita, que aún temblaba en su mano, tratando de controlarse. A pesar de que había fallado a propósito sin embargo la había atacado y no estaba bien. Eso no le agradaba nada a Voldemort.

_ Ven aquí_ le ordenó de golpe.

Ania comenzó a temblar entera, se daba cuenta de que estaba por pagar por sus palabras. No consiguió mover sus piernas pero al menos algo de voz salió de su garganta.

_ Yo… no quise decir eso. Era mentira._ balbuceó tratando de arreglarla. La expresión de la cara de Voldemort era impenetrable.

_ Lo sé_ dijo altivo el hombre mientras miraba de reojo su miembro_. Ahora ven aquí.

Pero la chica estaba tan aterrada que no se movió.

_ ¡Que vengas aquí! Necesito que me tironees el pantalón de la cintura, así yo puedo arreglarlo._ Se explicó el hombre oscuro_. ¡No tienes que tocarme niña!

_ Bueno… bueno_ cedió ella mientras se acercaba.

_ Ahora escúchame con atención. Mientras tú me tiras la tela del pantalón, yo con una mano las sostengo y con la otra cierro la costura.

_ Hay… podría hacerlo usted…

_ Sí, si tuviera tres manos pero tengo sólo dos._ respondió con sarcasmo_. Apúrate que ya vienen los demás.

Entonces Ania se agachó, tomó la tela de los pantalones y tironeó hacia delante, evidentemente no era cuero sino alguna tela barata de las que se pegan al cuerpo como si uno estuviera usando plasticola. Trataba de no mirar sus partes íntimas y concentró su mirada en la cintura de Voldemort.

_ No me mires la panza… estoy algo rechonchito._ dijo Voldemort.

Ania sonrió por la frase y desvió su mirada, entonces se dio cuenta que… ¡No puede ser! Pensó avergonzada

_ Hayyyy no puede estar pensando en "eso" ahora…_ susurró sorprendida.

_ ¡No estoy pensando en nada! ¡No puedo evitarlo!_ dijo avergonzado y tan rojo como la chica. Su "amiguito" se había puesto "contento".

Voldemort entonces actuó rápido, con una mano se sostuvo sus partes íntimas y con la otra apuntó hacia el pantalón a la altura de la costura.

_ Tira la tela más…_ le ordenó.

De pronto se llevó las manos a la cintura y largó una exclamación extraña, como un perro herido. Ania lo miró perpleja.

_ ¿Qué le pasa?_ preguntó.

_ Me da aire atrás…_ susurró Voldemort derrotado.

_ ¿Se le rompió por detrás ahora?_ preguntó sorprendida, pero no necesitaba respuestas porque era obvio.

Ania comenzó a reírse descontroladamente y Voldemort avergonzado como nunca en su vida la apuntó con la varita.

_ ¡Está bien… está bien! ¡No me río! ¡Lo juro!_ decía Ania asustada pero estaba tentada de la risa y las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

_ ¡NO TE BURLES! ¡BASTA!_ gritaba el hombre oscuro mientras unas lágrimas de vergüenza aparecieron en sus ojos claros.

Ania que se había quedado arrodillada en el suelo frente a él, trató de calmar su risa y volver a tomar el control de sí misma. Le costó un poco.

_ Bien… Bien… Pero, va a tener que sacarse los pantalones porque esto es inútil._ le dijo la chica tratando de hacerlo razonar.

_ No… ¡Ya basta y hazlo!_ dijo el hombre muy terco.

Fue en medio de esa frase en el que el matrimonio Malfoy apareció en el bosque. Justo el lugar que eligieron fue a espaldas de Voldemort. Así que cuando vieron al hombre oscuro con los pantalones abiertos y a Ania agachada frente a él. Pensaron que la estaba obligando a hacerle sexo oral. Y lo confirmaron cuando oyeron esa última frase.

Voldemort y Ania no se dieron cuenta al principio que estaban allí ya que discutían otra vez, así que Narcisa y Lucius se miraron desesperados y se dieron vuelta para irse antes que alguien advirtiera su presencia pero en ese preciso momento se le ocurrió aparecer a otro de los mortífagos. Dolohov apareció justo encima de ellos. Narcisa fue a parar al piso y Lucius exclamó un insulto al ser pisado.

_ ¡Idiota! ¡Cuidado!_ gritó Lucius.

_ ¡No tengo la culpa! ¡¿Qué hacían parados en medio de la zona de aparición?!_ le largó furioso Dolohov sin advertir la extraña escena de más adelante.

Voldemort al oírlos saltó del susto, se dio vuelta y agarró a Ania del cuello mientras la levantaba del suelo y se colocaba detrás de ella para que no lo vieran desnudo.

_ ¡Suélteme! ¡Me está ahorcando! _ luchaba la chica.

_ ¿Qué hacen ahí?_ le gritó a sus mortífagos.

_ Dis… disculpe… mi mi señor. Si quería algo de intimidad nos hubiera dicho…_ titubeó Narcisa mientras se levantaba del suelo y se arreglaba la capucha.

_ Sí, mi señor… Nosotros… nos vamos._ dijo un Lucius muy avergonzado. Dolohov por su parte los miró sorprendido, no entendía nada.

_ Este es el peor día de mi vida_ susurró Voldemort al oído de Ania muy avergonzado, mientras aflojaba su brazo. Ania no le respondió, estaba ocupada en recuperar el aliento.

No hubo tiempo de más palabras porque en ese momento apareció otro mortífago, Nott vino a caer encima del pie de Malfoy.

_ ¡Ahhhhh!_ exclamó Lucius sin poder creerlo, mientras saltaba en un pie.

_ ¿Qué haces parado en el medio, inútil?_ le largó enojado Nott mientras se agachaba para recoger la escoba que se le había caído al suelo lleno de hojas.

_ Mi señor, nos vamos ya…_ dijo Narcisa mientras desesperada arrastraba a su esposo con ella.

Dolohov y Nott la miraron perplejos, no entendían nada de lo que le pasaba.

_ ¡Nadie se va a ir!_ gritó de repente Voldemort y luego ordenó_. ¡Quítate los pantalones, Dolohov!

_ ¿Qué haga qué, mi señor?_ se asustó el mortífago pensando que había escuchado mal.

Los demás lo miraron desconcertados. Nott seguía sin entender nada pero el matrimonio Malfoy pensó con horror que Voldemort los iba a obligar a participar de algún tipo de orgía macabra.

_ Se me rompieron los pantalones. ¡Quítate los pantalones y dámelos!_ se explicó el hombre oscuro con un chillido desesperado muy impropio de él.

Entonces todos entendieron. Aunque Dolohov, a diferencia de los demás, se puso muy nervioso ya que no quería luchar en calzones por nada del mundo... Estaba por pagar todo el daño que le había causado a Ania y ésta se sonrió al notar su nerviosismo. Odiaba a ese hombre con toda su alma.

_ Pero… pero… mi señor_ suplicó Dolohov desesperado.

_ ¡QUÍTATELOS!_ chilló Voldemort como toda respuesta.

Entonces Dolohov tuvo que quitarse, delante de todos los demás, el pantalón oscuro que llevaba puesto y pasárselos al hombre oscuro. Este último arrastró a Ania con él detrás de unos arbustos que había cerca hasta que creyó estar por completo cubierto por la maleza y la soltó. Ania se apoyó en un árbol cercano mientras sobaba su adolorido cuello. Pensaba desanimada que en lo referido a Voldemort siempre terminaba pagando su malicia.

El hombre oscuro pronto salió de detrás de los arbustos ya mucho más tranquilo y con un mejor aspecto del que tenía antes. Ya no se parecía a una mezcla de médico con rockero, ahora ya se veía más "normal" y su apariencia mejoraría aún más al sacarse sus feas botas de mujer y calzarse las cómodas botas masculinas que portaba Dolohov. Así que dejó a su mortífago sollozando como un niño, oculto detrás de un árbol, en calzones y descalzo. Mientras los demás iban apareciendo en torno a él a medida que pasaban los minutos. Todos al verlo en ese estado lo miraban con desagrado y hasta sorpresa.

Cuando los mortífagos en pleno hubieron llegado al bosque se armó en torno a Lord Voldemort un círculo de capas negras. Quedando fuera sólo Ania y Dolohov, que hacía lo que podía para ocultar su desnudez. Cada uno de los mortífagos llevaba una escoba en la mano y estaban listos para comenzar el ataque. Por suerte todos tenían máscaras porque si no se hubiera notado la cara de desconcierto de la mayoría al observar el aspecto extraño y "demasiado muggle" de Voldemort. Gracias a Merlín el discurso de éste fue muy corto. El hombre oscuro no estaba de muy buen humor para hablar mucho.

_ Bueno, ya saben qué hacer. Cuando maten al maldito muggle vuelven aquí mismo donde estaré esperándolos._ dijo Voldemort y, en medio de un coro de aplausos y risas todos los mortífagos se fueron elevando en sus escobas y desaparecieron en el cielo.

Cuando volvió a quedarse solo con Ania, el hombre oscuro volvió a sentarse en la absurda silla que había allí en el medio del bosque, con los brazos cruzados, mientras que la chica no podía creer su tremenda cobardía. Había pensado que luego de haber puesto tanto empeño en aquel ataque el hombre oscuro iba a participar codo a codo con lo demás y que ella podría de esa manera tener la oportunidad de escapar. Este nuevo acontecimiento venía a frustrar sus planes, ¡no podía escapar con él vigilándola! Voldemort por su parte pensaba en su medalla, objeto que casi había olvidado últimamente. Pensaba, mientras observaba a Ania, cuál sería la mejor forma de convencerla para que la recuperara y se la cediera a él.

En ese momento se escuchó un ruido a su izquierda que sacó a ambos de sus reflexiones, y así advirtieron que no estaban solos.

_ ¿Qué haces ahí, Dolohov? ¡Tienes que irte con los demás!_ le dijo sorprendido el hombre oscuro.

_ Pero… pero no puedo, mi señor_ titubeó desesperado el hombre_. Esto en ropa interior.

_ ¡No es mi problema! _ dijo Voldemort con toda maldad y lo apuntó con la varita_. ¡Te vas ahora mismo!

Dolohov emitió un ruido de terror, se subió en paños menores a su escoba lo más rápido que pudo y desapareció por una nube que cruzaba el cielo.

_ ¡¿Puedes creer semejante cobardía?!_ le dijo Voldemort a la chica con toda caradurés. Ania lo miró sorprendida mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

_ Es más valiente que usted_ dijo de mal humor.

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me quedo aquí? Eso no es cobardía, mocosa, se llama sabiduría_ le respondió Voldemort con aires de importancia_. No voy a arriesgar mi vida por un cochino muggle.

_ ¡Oiga, "señor"! ¡Más respeto que yo soy muggle!_ le largó fastidiada.

Voldemort furioso se levantó de la silla y se acercó a ella, apuntándola con un dedo.

_ ¡No te permito que uses esa fea palabra contigo!_ le dijo retándola.

Ania lo miró perpleja… ¡eso era lo que era! Ella era muggle… No era una fea palabra. Voldemort le gustaba cada vez menos… era un cobarde, prejuicioso, discriminativo, maldito, cruel.

_ ¡Eso es lo que soy!

_ ¡No voy a discutir contigo!_ la interrumpió Voldemort que, sin embargo, fue el comienzo de otra discusión. Y cuando al hombre oscuro se le ocurrió tocar el tema de la medalla fue peor. Le había prometido a la chica que si se la pedía a Tonks y luego se la cedía a él, le daría la libertad pero Ania no creía en sus mentiras y estuvieron discutiendo sobre lo mismo hasta que las cosas se descontrolaron.

Y mientras esto pasaba, en la colina cercana a ellos, la gente de condición muggle se iba amontonando frente a una tarima de madera, mientras enarbolaban banderas partidarias, comían pasteles, dulces y otras cosas, mientras reían felices por esta nueva fiesta que les obsequiaba el Ministro C. La mayoría de las personas habían ido con su familia y dejaban que sus niños corrieran por los jardines jugando entre ellos. El ambiente era de total alegría mientras esperaban la aparición de tan importante personaje que acudía a aquel pequeño pueblo por primera vez.

Sin embargo aquí y allá había personas que se veían muy preocupadas. Eran los miembros de la Orden del Fénix que esperaban que los mortífagos aparecieran en cualquier momento. El profesor Dumbledore había tratado por todos los medios posibles convencer al Ministro muggle para que desistiera de hacer aquel acto partidario con toda esa gente allí (poniendo en peligro sus vidas), pero el señor se había negado y lo había tratado de "anciano senil". Entonces no habían tenido otra opción que ir ellos para asegurar que el Ministro no sufriera ningún daño así como ninguna de aquellas personas. De todos modos le habían dicho al hombre que estarían allí y éste se había reído de ellos ya que, como les gritó varias veces, tenía la mejor seguridad que existía en ese momento en el país y las armas que portaba su custodia eran de última generación. Dumbledore harto de explicarle en vano que no iban a servirle de nada, se fue de su oficina con un portazo.

Así que allí estaba la Orden del Fénix en pleno, mirando el cielo, ya que habían sido advertidos por el profesor Snape de que los mortífagos llegarían en escobas. Las cosas por ahora estaban tranquilas ya que aún no llegaba el Ministro muggle pero sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que apareciera.

El profesor Snape, por su parte se había quedado solo en el bosque esperando que Ania apareciera por el camino antiguo de tierra que había allí. Rogaba que pudiera escapar del hombre oscuro sin ningún daño. No le preocupaba lo que hiciera éste sino lo que eran capaz de hacerle alguno de los otros mortífagos que la odiaban, en especial Bellatrix. El lugar se encontraba apartado de la colina pero, sin embargo, las risas y conversaciones de la multitud se escuchaban desde allí. Así que estaba seguro de que iba a enterarse cuando los mortífagos atacaran. En ese preciso momento supo que no se había equivocado, en la colina la fiesta iba tomando importancia al estallar vítores y aplausos de los presentes, fue evidente entonces que el Ministro muggle estaba llegando con su comitiva.

Allí mismo un adolescente muggle de pelo oscuro se separó de su familia sin ser visto y se deslizó colina abajo hasta el bosque ya que tenía la urgente necesidad de fumar y sus padres no sabían que lo hacía. Así que caminó bosque dentro un largo tramo antes de sacar el paquete de cigarrillos. Lamentablemente para su desgracia se topó con Voldemort y Ania.

_ ¡Oh! Di… disculpen_ balbuceó sorprendido el muchacho al verlos, con un cigarrillo en la boca.

Por un momento pensó que era una pareja de adolescentes que se había separado de los demás para tener algo de intimidad en el bosque, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de sus edades e intuyó que algo no andaba bien.

Voldemort se dio vuelta y lo miró furioso, mientras que Ania aterrada de lo que pudiera pasarle al chico le gritó desesperada.

_ ¡Vete! ¡Vete!

_ ¿Qué está pasando aquí?_ exclamó sorprendido mientras miraba a Voldemort con el ceño fruncido. Creyó que el hombre le estaba haciendo daño a la chica, por la cara de profundo terror que tenía.

Voldemort no dijo nada, sólo levantó su varita y lo apuntó.

_ ¡No! ¡Vete! ¡CORRE!_ le gritó la chica mientras se colgaba del cuello del hombre oscuro.

_ ¡Suéltame, mocosa!_ gritó furioso el hombre oscuro.

_ ¡¿Qué le está haciendo?! ¡Voy a llamar a la policía!_ exclamó furioso el chico y en vez de correr se acercó a ellos con el evidente propósito de ayudar a Ania.

Voldemort forcejeó con Ania hasta desprendérsela y, con una puntería admirable, movió la varita sin emitir palabra pero, en el cuello del chico, que ya se proponía a pegarle, apareció un profundo corte. La sangre saltó con fuerza hacia Voldemort y el chico cayó a sus pies, muerto.

_ AAAhhhhhhhhhhhh_ gritó Ania horrorizada al presenciar la terrible escena. Y perdiendo el dominio de sí misma salió corriendo entre los árboles antes de terminar como el pobre muchacho. No podía creer lo que había visto…

_ ¡Ania! ¡Vuelve! No estoy herido… es la sangre del maldito muggle… ¡ANIA! _ gritaba Voldemort mientras daba vueltas corriendo por el lugar buscándola desesperado, su camisa blanca chorreaba sangre. Por algún extraño motivo pensó que la chica se había asustado al verlo a él herido… Y no por lo que había hecho.

En ese preciso momento se escuchó un grito y la batalla de la colina comenzó… los mortífagos habían atacado.


	51. Muerte en la colina:

51_ Muerte en la colina:

Ania corrió desesperada entre los árboles, segura de que Lord Voldemort esta vez iba a matarla. Sabía que podía hacerlo, que realmente era capaz de quitarle la vida a un ser humano, pero nunca lo había visto y ser testigo de ello, gatilló en ella el terror. No pensaba en nada, el pánico absoluto le había paralizado el pensamiento. Pero como todo, así como apareció el terror, pronto se esfumó. La chica se paró a descansar con la mano apoyada en un árbol, tratando de recuperar el aliento, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que Voldemort no estaba por ningún lado. Perpleja observó hacia todas las direcciones… no podía creerlo. La euforia de haber logrado escapar invadió su organismo por unos largos minutos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba perdida en el bosque. No tenía idea del rumbo que había tomado ya que el pánico no le había permitido razonar en esa situación.

Decidió no volver sobre sus pasos para no arriesgarse a toparse con el hombre oscuro. Entonces siguió de largo un buen tramo, y en un momento fue cuando los escuchó, claramente eran gritos de personas. Gritos de terror. Corrió ya hasta el lugar desde donde provenían. Sabía que tenía que llegar a la colina en donde estaban las personas muggles para poder encontrar a alguien de la Orden del Fénix. A pesar de que así se arriesgaba a ser vista por algún mortígafo, pero no había otra opción. Del hombre oscuro, no vio ni rastros.

A los mortífagos les llevó sólo un par de minutos dejar al Ministro muggle vulnerable; como había previsto Dumbledore, las armas de su custodia no le sirvieron de nada. Además que entre Lestrange, Nott y Yaxley los dejaron recostados en el suelo y sin posibilidad de moverse en menos de cinco minutos. Sin embargo, el Ministro C. tuvo suerte aquel día, o mejor dicho, nació de nuevo aquel día. Estuvo a punto de morir bajo un maleficio de Bellatrix que desvió Lupin con un muy bien apuntado contramaleficio en medio de una total confusión. A pesar de que la orden de Voldemort era matar al Ministro muggle y volver, los mortífagos tenían ganas de divertirse aquel día y lo hicieron a costa de toda esa pobre gente. Así que el caos se esparció en cuanto atacaron y fue absoluto. La gente corría desesperada colina abajo hacia la seguridad del bosque (muchos con sus niños en brazos) pero, desde el bosque mismo, los esperaban más mortífagos, así que volvían a correr colina arriba.

Los cuerpos, desmayados o sin vida, de muchos muggles, niños y adultos, se esparcían por todos lados y la Orden del Fénix casi no daba abasto defendiendo a aquella gente ya que los mortífagos los doblaban en número. Pero por el momento había logrado rodear al Ministro muggle y lo defendían de maleficios que llegaban de todos lados, hasta del cielo, mientras que el hombre estaba encogido en el suelo en un estado de histeria.

Voldemort por su parte entró en pánico al no encontrar a la chica por ningún lado, el maldito adolescente muggle lo había distraído y no vio el rumbo que tomaba. Corrió por todos lados, saltando arbustos y esquivando árboles, con la camisa empapada de sangre y la varita en la mano. Escuchó a sus mortífagos atacar y entró en pánico, sabía que Ania podría morir por un maleficio. Estaba indefensa y, al igual que Snape que estaba del otro lado de la colina, no hacía otra cosa que buscarla. El profesor luchaba codo a codo con sus colegas sin dejar de buscar a Ania con la mirada, tan desesperado como el otro hombre. Sólo cuando el Ministro estuviera a salvo iba a bajar hasta el bosque, recorrer el camino de tierra que había allí medio oculto hasta unos árboles en donde pensaba esperarla… Pero luego de lo que había oído no estaba seguro si ella iría. Si ella realmente había caído en las redes de Voldemort y estaba voluntariamente junto a él, no aparecería por el lugar. Y aunque le doliera, si las cosas iban a ser así, tendría que superarlo, ya que se echaba la culpa de todo. Él en su afán de escapar había dicho un montón de cosas que no sentía y sabía que Ania estaba muy dolida.

El hombre oscuro tuvo la mala idea de avisar a sus mortífagos, mediante la quemazón de su marca que las cosas habían cambiado. Les ordenó dejar escapar al Ministro muggle y de inmediato ir en busca de Ania, antes de que aparezca la gente del Ministerio de magia. A sus mortífagos, como era de suponer, no les agradó nada la orden, pero para nada. Otra vez Voldemort actuaba con descontrol, así que ninguno de ellos le contestó (ya que se estaban divirtiendo bastante) y la única que se alegró fue Bella, ya que pensó que Dios le daba otra oportunidad para matar a Ania. Se había obsesionado con ella hasta el punto de que no podía pensar en otra cosa que en su muerte.

La única de todos los mortífagos que no se divertía era Narcisa Malfoy, que estaba escondida en el bosque, furiosa y aburrida, pensando en Lucius que no volvía. Había muggles escondidos a su alrededor pero a ella no le importaba, sólo quería largarse hacia su casa con su marido a salvo. De pronto sintió unos pasos a sus espaldas y apareció.

_ ¡La sentiste!_ le dijo el hombre que venía corriendo hacia ella. Se detuvo un poco a recuperar el aliento.

_ Sí, pero tenemos que irnos. No se dará cuenta_ le dijo su mujer fastidiada.

_ ¡Claro que sí! Viene para acá… Está furioso porque no hemos seguido sus órdenes_ le explicó su marido.

Ambos se escondían detrás de unos tupidos arbustos, observando con cuidado hacia todas direcciones. Por las dudas de que a alguien de la Orden del Fénix se le ocurriera aparecer.

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡Tampoco respondiste!_ se sorprendió Narcisa.

_ No… yo… De todos modos ya es tarde. Dolohov acaba de verlo desde su escoba_ dijo cambiando de tema con brusquedad.

_ ¡Está combatiendo en ropa interior!_ se sorprendió la mujer.

_Sí, da gracia verlo_ se rió Malfoy, olvidando por un momento sus preocupaciones.

Luego hubo un breve silencio. Ambos estaban pensativos, decidiendo qué hacer.

_ Tenemos que ir a buscarla…_ dijo Lucius.

_ ¡No! ¡Ni muerta! ¡Quiero irme a mi casa!_ chilló Narcisa, perdiendo el control.

_ Vamos, cariño… Él dice que la busquemos. No podemos seguir desobedeciendo.

_ ¡No me importa!_ exclamó fastidiada.

_ Pero…

_ ¡Quiero irme! ¡Quiero irme!_ A la bruja le había dado un berrinche.

Sin embargo se calló de repente y se puso blanca como el papel. Había visto a Voldemort que venía caminando furioso y le apuntaba con la varita a cuanta persona se le cruzaba en el camino. El matrimonio Malfoy huyó al verlo. No querían encontrarse con él ni locos. Poco después, Narcisa perdió a su marido en el caos de personas corriendo y, al no encontrarlo por ninguna parte, decidió volver hacia el bosque para poder desaparecerse e irse a su casa… Entonces fue ahí donde la vio. Ania había corrido hacia donde provenían los gritos de las personas y al ver la estampida de gente que bajaba hacia ella se quedó escondida detrás de un árbol, observando y decidiendo cómo proceder en consecuencia.

_ ¿Qué haces ahí?_ dijo la bruja mientras la apuntaba con la varita.

Ania pegó un respingo del susto, pero ni siquiera se detuvo a contestarle y salió corriendo a todo lo que daba, hacia el caos de la colina.

_ ¡La muggle! ¡La muggle!_ gritó Narcisa mientras corría tras ella, sin embargo era más lenta ya que se había calzado unos bonitos zapatos de plataforma. De todos modos le lanzaba maleficios pero entre tanta gente, ninguno dio en el blanco.

Al llegar a la colina y subir por ella, Ania comenzó a correr entre la gente, saltando escombros y esquivando bolas de fuego, pero al ver en el piso varios cuerpos el horror la invadió y desesperada comenzó a llamar a su amiga. A Narcisa aún la tenía a su espalda por eso ni pensó en detenerse. Hasta que de pronto hubo una explosión y un hongo de fuego gigantesco subió hasta el cielo, entre gritos desesperados la gente comenzó a correr en avalancha hacia el lado contrario de la colina y Ania fue atropellada. La chica fue a dar de boca en el piso. Era evidente que Lord Voldemort estaba en la colina y muy enojado.

Un fuerte brazo la levantó del suelo mientras tosía por el humo que había en el ambiente, casi no se podía ver y no reconoció quien era hasta que le habló.

_ ¡Ania! ¡Tienes que bajar al bosque! ¡Aquí es muy peligroso!

_ ¡Charlie! ¡Oh, Charlie! Me he escapado y estaba buscándolos_ dijo contenta la chica, sin embargo hizo un gesto de dolor al llevarse la mano a la boca, tenía el labio partido.

_ ¡Ania! _ gritó una chica que estaba cerca, era Becca que luchaba junto con la Orden de Fénix. Su amiga se sorprendió mucho de verla por allí.

_ ¡Becca! ¿Qué haces aquí?_ dijo Ania.

_ No podía dejar que Charlie viniera solo_ dijo Becca, entonces Ania descubrió lo que en ese momento nadie le dijo. Ambos chicos estaban juntos.

Una segunda explosión se escuchó.

_ ¡Ania, escúchame!_ dijo entonces Charlie tomándola del brazo_. El profesor Snape te está esperando en dónde te indicó… o al menos dijo que lo hizo. ¿Recuerdas dónde?

_ Sí, pero…_ dijo frunciendo el ceño.

_ ¡Ve allí! ¡Ve con él! ¡Aquí es peligroso!_ dijo Charlie y como si le diera relieve a sus palabras, un maleficio pasó rozando sus cabezas.

_ ¡Abajo!_ gritó Becca y los tres se tiraron al piso.

Hubo un momento en que todo se tornó caos de nuevo. El aire estaba irrespirable por todo el humo que había. Alguien se paró frente a ellos.

_ ¡Nos vamos! ¡Dumbledore dice que nos retiremos!_ Dijo un hombre que los ayudó a levantarse. Era Sirius_. El Ministro… ha caído…

_ ¡Oh, no!_ exclamó Becca llevándose las manos al rostro con horror.

En ese momento Sirius se quedó perplejo mirando a Ania.

_ ¡Ania! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Tienes que huir!_ le dijo el hombre tomándola de los hombros.

_ ¡Sí! ¡Vete! ¡Snape te espera!_ dijo Becca mientras la empujaba hacia delante.

Charlie y Becca corrieron colina abajo tomados de la mano, mientras Sirius los seguía de cerca, aunque al principio titubeó ya que no quería dejar sola a Ania; pero Dumbledore había sido claro en sus órdenes, Snape se iba a encargar de ella.

Sin embargo Ania titubeó un poco, no quería ver a Snape y al perder esos segundos se dio vuelta y observó a sus amigos; entonces vio como Bellatrix y su esposo los atacaban. Los tres se dispersaron y se perdieron entre el humo y la gente. Antes de que Bella la viera, la chica decidió irse. Buscaría a Tonks, si no la encontraba ya iba a decidir si ir en busca de Severus o no. Todavía recordaba las palabras del hombre oscuro… que le dolían… le dolían como una puñalada.

Esta vez tuvo suerte, Tonks dio con ella; bueno, en realidad la atropelló. Estaba distraída peleando con el mortífago que andaba en calzones, pero con la máscara puesta. Dolohov por suerte no la vio, ya que pronto se distrajo por un maleficio que le envió Lupin.

_ ¡Oh, perdón…! ¡Ania!_ exclamó sorprendida la bruja del pelo color chicle_. ¡Lograste escapar!

Ania al verla, a pesar de su profunda felicidad, se quedó perpleja. Tonks había cambiado tanto que parecía otra persona. Su hermoso pelo rosado estaba descolorido y por momentos parecía castaño claro. Sus ojos se hundían en su rostro con unas profundas ojeras, había adelgazado varios quilos y lucía muy enferma. Estaba muy enferma…Lucía muy cansada y agitada.

_ ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?_ le dijo Ania.

Tonks la tomó del brazo mientras se ponían a resguardo detrás de unos escombros y un árbol chamuscado.

_ Es la medalla maldita esta_ dijo mientras señalaba su cuello. Allí estaba el alma de Voldemort.

_ ¡Todavía la tienes! ¡Tenías que destruirla!

_ No pude… Pensábamos intercambiarte por ella_ se explicó la bruja.

_ ¡Oh, Tonks! ¡No debiste hacerlo! ¡Estás muy enferma!

_ No importa…_ dijo con humildad y Ania, con los ojos con lágrimas, la abrazó. No podía creer que hubiera pensado que sus amigos la habían abandonado… Voldemort le había mentido. Entonces sintió por el hombre oscuro un profundo odio.

_ ¡Destrúyela inmediatamente! ¡Él está aquí!_ dijo horrorizada Ania.

_ Lo sé… yo… Está bien. ¡Pero tienes que ir con Snape! ¡Te está esperando!_ le dijo Tonks y agregó_ Dumbledore nos ha ordenado retirarnos. El Ministro muggle… bueno… murió.

_ Lo sé…_ dijo Ania con lástima.

_ Dumbledore estaba furioso, pero ya sabes lo bueno que es él_ dijo Tonks con lágrimas en los ojos_. Ahora tienes que irte… te prometo que la destruiré. A penas llegue al cuartel general. Ahí nos veremos.

_ Pero… ¿Puedo ir contigo?

_ No, no puedes. Yo tengo que desaparecerme. Snape te espera. Está detrás de aquellos árboles_ dijo Tonks mientras señalaba la dirección.

_ No quiero verlo… yo…

_ ¿¡Por qué?!_ se quedó perpleja la bruja.

_ Ammm… ¡No puedo creer lo que le hizo al Viceministro! Era su esposa…_ dijo Ania con furia, por primera vez le decía a alguien lo que sentía y pensaba del asunto.

_ ¿Qué Viceministro? ¿Viceministro de magia?_ dijo la bruja algo confundida.

_ Sí…

_ ¡Pero si ese puesto no existe!_ respondió sorprendida y sin comprender nada.

_ ¿Cómo?_ exclamó perpleja Ania.

_ Que no existe ningún Viceministro de magia_ repitió Tonks.

Entonces Ania comprendió todo lo que pasaba; el supuesto amor del profesor Snape por esa mujer (que ni siquiera existía) había sido mentira de Voldemort en su afán de que ella olvidara a Snape para que así se quedase junto a él… Le había mentido en absolutamente todo. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta en caer en su trampa? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Ania comenzó a sentir que la ira la invadía. Odiaba a Voldemort con toda su alma.

Pero no hubo más tiempo de hablar de nada más porque alguien comenzó a atacarlas. Tonks saltó asustada y comenzó a correr junto a Ania mientras desviaba los maleficios con la varita, que no las alcanzaron de milagro. Sin embargo las cosas iban a complicarse aún más, para desgracia de las dos. Voldemort las divisó entre el humo y el fuego que se extendía a su alrededor.

_ ¡No idiota! ¡No las ataques Yaxley! ¡Allí está ella!_ gritó el hombre oscuro y corrió hacia las dos mujeres, pero sin apuntarlas con la varita.

_ Mi… mi… mi… señor_ tartamudeo aterrorizado al verlo. Las había atacado a propósito. Voldemort no se detuvo a escucharlo sino que lo empujó con fuerza hacia un costado. El mortífago fue a rodar colina abajo.

Ambas mujeres entraron en pánico y corrieron lo más rápido que podían. Por suerte al esquivar la tienda destruida que aún llameaba, Sirius las vio. No se había podido ir aún, había estado combatiendo contra Malfoy y, luego de dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo, se disponía a retirarse. Rogando que Charlie y Becca ya estuvieran en el cuartel general de la Orden, a salvo. Los había perdido de vista.

_ ¡Corran! ¡Corran!_ les gritó el hombre y se atravesó en el camino de Voldemort.

_ ¡Pero…!_ discutió Tonks.

_ ¡Corran, rápido!_ dijo Sirius.

Ania y Tonks no se detuvieron más tiempo a mirar qué pasaba, se dieron media vuelta y siguieron corriendo hasta ocultarse entre un grupo de árboles que había a un costado de la colina. Recién allí se dieron vuelta y lo que vieron les paralizó el corazón. Sirius estaba tirado de lado en el suelo mientras que Voldemort corría buscándolas y llamando a Ania a los gritos.

_ ¡Oh, Sirius!_ dijo Ania con horror.

_ ¡No!_ exclamó Tonks. Pero luego de un momento dijo_ quizás… quizás sólo esté desmayado.

Era una leve esperanza pero ambas prefirieron pensar que eso era lo que pasaba. De pronto vieron que Voldemort peligrosamente se acercaba cada vez más a ellas. Las buscaba desesperado.

_ Destruye ahora la medalla, Tonks, si él nos encuentra la conseguirá_ susurró Ania casi con desesperación.

_ ¿Ahora?_ titubeó la bruja.

_ Sí, no hay tiempo.

_ Bien… lo haré. Pero no vengas conmigo, es probable que él quede vulnerable unos segundos. Entonces aprovecha, cruza el parque en línea recta y ve hacia dónde está Snape.

Ania asintió con la cabeza y luego las dos amigas se abrazaron, quizás esa fuera la última vez que se verían. Entonces Tonks se incorporó con firmeza y bajó por la pendiente de la colina un tramo más hasta llegar hacia unos árboles frondosos, en donde se ocultó decidida de una vez por todas a matar el alma perdida de Lord Voldemort.

Nota de la Autora: ¡Hola a todos! Esta historia ya casi está terminada y quería agradecerles a todos por sus lecturas y sus comentarios. ¡Un abrazo! Tali.


	52. Entre fuego y humo:

52_ Entre fuego y humo:

El cielo oscureció de repente a pesar de que era pleno día, y entre humo y fuego poco se veía. La oscuridad trajo consigo un alarido de muerte. En el medio del caos el terror y el desconcierto infectaron a todos los presentes, esparciéndose por toda la colina. Entonces ella lo supo, Voldemort estaba herido… vulnerable…a merced de la muerte. El alma que habitaba la medalla había sido destruida.

Debía correr y debía hacerlo rápido. Tonks le había dicho que no duraría mucho aquella vulnerabilidad y que el hombre oscuro se tornaría más peligroso. La maldad se acrecentaría en su alma. Un alma quebrada, herida, en donde la maldad innata se esparciría como veneno por su sangre. Si el hombre oscuro antes era de temer, ahora era un peligro para todos.

Ania decidió mover sus pies, a pesar de que no podía ver casi nada, a pesar de que el aire se tornó irrespirable. Pero tenía que hacerlo, era su última oportunidad para poder escapar. Entonces comenzó a correr en línea recta hasta el comienzo de los árboles que le habían indicado. Detrás de ellos estaba el antiguo camino de tierra y al final de él la libertad… junto a Severus. Ya no tenía dudas respecto a él, nunca la había traicionado, todo había sido mentira del hombre oscuro. Su corazón latió fuertemente por él en ese momento. Así que corrió sin mirar atrás, saltando escombros y esquivando personas que corrían desesperadas sin saber a dónde ir. Casi atropelló a una pobre mujer que llevaba a un bebé en sus manos y con horror la vio perderse entre el humo espeso.

Intentó averiguar que había sido de Sirius, deteniéndose de golpe, cerca del lugar en donde había estado el hombre recostado en el suelo pero no lo vio. Seguramente algún miembro de la Orden se lo había llevado con él en el caso de que… pero no quiso pensar más en eso. Prefirió pensar en que se había levantado y ya estuviera a salvo junto a los demás. Aunque la esperanza era leve no podía apartarla de su corazón. Otro pensamiento vino a su mente, sabía que cerca de allí estaba Voldemort buscándola…

_ Ayuda… ¡Ayúdenme!_ escuchó que alguien susurraba desde el suelo. Apenas si reconoció aquella voz ya que se oía extraña. Era Voldemort.

_ ¡Mi… mi señor!_ gritó entrecortadamente un hombre que estaba cerca de allí. Tosía e intentaba acercarse.

Ania no lo reconoció y sólo vio la silueta de una figura oscura con capa. Pegó un respingo al oírlos y rogó que no la hubieran visto, así que no perdió más el tiempo y siguió corriendo, alejándose cada vez más de aquel lugar.

Luego todo sucedió tan rápido que apenas si fue consciente de ello.

_ ¡ANIA! ¡CUIDADO!_ gritó una chica cerca de ella. Era su amiga Becca.

Al darse vuelta la oscuridad aparente se disolvió al mismo tiempo que dos hechizos colisionaban justo frente a ella. Iluminando aún más el lugar, entonces la vio... Bellatrix Lestrange la había atacado por la espalda. La bruja no se detuvo a ver qué había causado la colisión, siguió atacando a Ania con una velocidad admirable y una energía nacida del mismísimo odio.

_ ¡Vas a pagarme todo lo que me debes!_ le gritó la mortífaga mientras aparecía en su rostro una sonrisa demente. Luego volvió a levantar su varita contra la chica indefensa.

_ Nooooo_ llegó a gritar Ania.

En ese preciso momento Becca la empujó hacia un costado y se puso frente a ella, convocando un hechizo de escudo que la salvó de milagro. Ania cayó sentada al suelo húmedo y miró a su amiga, asombrada, sin poder creer que Becca aún siguiera allí en la colina ya que pensó que se había ido. La chica Blair había perdido de vista a Charlie cuando los atacaron antes de desaparecerse y decidió no volver. Lo había buscado incansablemente con la fuerza del puro terror hasta que al fin lo encontró, sano y salvo, pero… a pesar de que el chico le suplicó que se fueran ella se opuso. Antes de que la oscuridad los envolviera había visto a Voldemort cerca y a Ania correr lejos de él desesperada, no vio a Tonks y pensó que estaba sola. Tenían que ayudarla, no podían permitir que cayera otra vez en manos del hombre oscuro. Ella sabía muy bien lo que era capaz de hacer ese cruel hombre y lo había sufrido en carne propia. No deseaba un destino así para su amiga. Entonces se quedó, forjando así su destino y el de la propia Ania.

_ ¡Ania, corre! ¡Huye lejos!_ le gritó mientras luchaba contra Bellatrix.

Ania sólo tuvo tiempo de ponerse de pie antes que todo ocurriera… Yaxley apareció entre el espeso humo, a un costado de ellas, las vio y le lanzó un maleficio a Ania que gritó:

_ ¡CUIDADO!

Becca se dio vuelta velozmente y desvió el hechizo del hombre que fue a dar contra un árbol lejano, pero entonces el que le había lanzado Bellatrix casi al mismo tiempo que su compañero le dio en la espalda y Becca cayó al suelo… Estaba muerta.

_ ¡AAAHHHHHHHHHH! ¡NOOOOOO!_ gritó Ania devastada mientras se inclinaba sobre ella. Las lágrimas y la desolación la invadieron, anulando sus sentidos. No escuchó más nada, no vio más nada, su amiga yacía en sus manos, inmóvil.

Cerca de ellas Charlie se había distraído tan sólo unos momentos y no fue testigo del incidente. Sólo cuando gritó Becca se dio cuenta de que estaba en grave peligro. Antes de que cayera al suelo venía corriendo para ayudarla, pero no llegó a tiempo para salvar a Becca. Furioso y con el alma agonizando de dolor, le lanzó un maleficio a Yaxley que cayó también al suelo.

_ ¡NOOOOOOOO, BECCA! ¡Beccaaaaa!_ gritó con desesperación el muchacho.

Al lado de él, entre el humo, apareció de pronto Lupin. Horrorizado vio lo que pasaba y tomó a Charlie del brazo para impedirle que avanzara hasta donde estaba Bella, ya que el chico tuvo la intención de ir a atacarla, y se desapareció junto a él. Había notado que Voldemort estaba cerca y los observaba, debían huir antes que las cosas empeoraran.

_ ¡Ania, corre! ¡Él está cerca! ¡Huye! ¡Escóndete!_ le gritó Lupin antes de irse, pero con la intención de volver cuando dejara a salvo a Charlie en el cuartel general de la Orden.

Pero la chica no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, ni quiso, ni lo intentó siquiera; se levantó y enfrentó furiosa a Bella, sólo pensaba en matarla con sus propias manos. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió que no era bruja… que no tenía varita. Su corazón estaba herido y sangraba, no era capaz de soportar una tragedia más. Corrió hacia la bruja mientras ésta se reía a las carcajadas, feliz del dolor de su rival. Feliz de que al fin le había producido un daño. Pero antes de llegar a ella, la mujer le lanzó un maleficio mortal saboreando ese instante de poder que le daba el sentirse Dios.

Lamentablemente una maldad más humana rondaba cerca de ellas, caminando en zigzag y con la mano en el pecho, estaba el hombre oscuro.

_ ¡NOOOOOO!_ gritó Voldemort con la voz quebrada. Con una puntería y una rapidez casi sobrenatural desvió el hechizo y la colisión se produjo casi frente al rostro de Ania, cegándola un instante. La chica cayó hacia atrás por la potencia de los hechizos mientras que estrellas rojas y doradas llovían encima de ella.

El hombre oscuro que ya corría hacia ellas apuntó la varita hacia su mortífaga sin mirarla a los ojos y, realizando el mismo movimiento de varita que utilizó con el muchacho muggle, la atacó sin piedad. Bella sorprendida se llevó las manos al pecho y entre ellas pronto comenzó a emanar sangre. La mujer cayó de costado al suelo en medio de un grito de dolor espeluznante. No podía creer que "su señor" le había hecho aquello... Voldemort se había tornado más peligroso… más cruel… más sádico. Al verla caer lanzó una carcajada demente de triunfo y en sus ojos claros brilló una extraña luz roja.

Ania lo miró aterrorizada y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos al levantarse del suelo húmedo, pero no podía escapar… lo sabía. Había perdido su única oportunidad. Voldemort la observaba mientras se acercaba a ella, su mano aferraba fuertemente la varita. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaría enojado, furioso con ella, por haberse atrevido a escapar. Si corría iba a matarla o a causarle el mismo daño que le había producido a Bella. La mortífaga se retorcía en el suelo, en medio de un charco de sangre. Narcisa, que después de todo no volvió a la seguridad de su casa, gritó con horror al verla y se acercó a ella, empujando a Malfoy que intentó detenerla al ver a Voldemort allí.

El hombre oscuro no se percató de ello o si lo hizo no le dio importancia, llegó hasta donde estaba Ania, mirándola con una expresión extraña en su rostro que a la chica le pareció de alivio… y algo más. Luego y sin que pudiera preverlo la tomó de los hombros y la abrazó con fuerza, abandonándose en sus brazos. La chica se quedó perpleja, sin poder creerlo, había oído que el hombre sollozaba pero ¡eso no era posible!

_ Me han herido… ayúdame_ le susurró con esa voz extraña, afónica, quebrada… Que no tenía nada que ver con la voz grave y autoritaria que el hombre siempre empleaba.

_ ¿Qué…?_ balbuceó ella.

_ ¡Ayúdame!_ repitió el malvado ser.

Luego cayó de rodillas al piso mientras sus brazos cruzaban su cintura y su cara se hundía en su estómago. La varita cayó al suelo produciendo un ruido seco. Ania estupefacta no supo qué hacer y sólo fue consciente de que a su alrededor los mortífagos se acercaban, tan sorprendidos como ella, y asustados porque "su señor" parecía herido. Aparentemente todo había terminado y la Orden del Fénix se había retirado, lamentando la derrota y las vidas que se habían perdido ese día y que ya nunca volvería a recuperar el mundo. Muchas almas se elevaron al cielo aquel día.

_ Mi… mi… se… señor, ¿está bien?_ tartamudeó uno de sus mortífagos. Pero el hombre oscuro no le respondió. Parecía ausente.

Más temprano Voldemort, en medio del profundo dolor que sentía en su pecho debido a la destrucción de ese pedazo de su alma, vio muy claro lo que nadie pudiera haber pensado, ni siquiera Dumbledore. Se dio cuenta de que la única manera de curarse era junto a esa mujer que tanto amaba. El amor podría salvarlo, algo que jamás hubiera creído antes. Entendió que si seguía por el mismo camino iba a destruirse así mismo. Comprendió que el cambio que venía produciéndose en él debía ser más profundo. Pero entre la comprensión del deber y el hecho de llevarlo a cabo había un abismo.

Ania de pronto asqueada intentó desprenderse de sus brazos. No lo quería ni lo querría nunca y mucho menos después de ese funesto día. Había visto al hombre oscuro tal cual como era e intuía que jamás cambiaría su forma de ser. Miró hacia atrás con la idea de ir en busca del cuerpo de Becca, ya que no podría por ningún motivo dejarla allí abandonada, pero en la lejanía no vio nada. Alguien de manera silenciosa se había acercado y se había desaparecido con ella… Luego pensó en Tonks y en qué habría sido de ella. ¿Estaría en el cuartel general o habría sido afectada por la medalla? Pensó en Severus que ya debía estar preocupado porque ella no aparecía. Entonces intentó huir.

_ No_ dijo Voldemort mientras forcejeaba con ella y le aprisionaba la mano. Su voz volvía a recuperar la autoridad de siempre. Se levantó del suelo, agitado y como si hubiese corrido durante horas pero sin embargo ya mucho mejor.

_ ¡Suélteme!_ dijo Ania, pero el hombre no le prestaba atención y la sostenía como si fuera un objeto animado.

Voldemort alzó su varita del suelo y apuntó hacia el cielo, allí apareció una figura de una calavera con una serpiente saliendo de su boca en un brillante color verde. Era la marca tenebrosa.

Sus mortífagos emitieron ruidos de triunfo al verlo bien e hicieron que el hombre se sonriera. Alcanzando toda su estatura volvió a sentirse poderoso e invencible. Sin soltar la muñeca de Ania, le habló a sus hombres, que se habían convocado a su alrededor.

_ ¡El triunfo ha sido nuestro!_ dijo el hombre oscuro con euforia. Reponiéndose de manera sorprendente, tanto en fuerzas como en ánimo. Ya no parecía vulnerable… Tonks no se había equivocado, su aparente vulnerabilidad había durado poco. Demasiado poco, advirtió Ania.

Todos los mortífagos gritaron tan eufóricos como él, y lo vitorearon un buen rato. Voldemort los miraba sonriente y orgulloso.

_ ¡Ahora busquen a todos los malditos muggles que queden y mátenlos!_ ordenó el hombre oscuro. Contradiciendo sus anteriores órdenes_. ¡Que no quede ni uno solo!

Sus leales mortífagos respiraron aliviados y felices de que al final "su señor" hubiera recuperado la cordura y vuelto a controlar sus emociones. Todo volvía a ser como antes… Y, lamentablemente, no se equivocaban.

_ ¡No!_ dijo Ania horrorizada, mientras intentaba que soltara su mano pero Voldemort no le prestó atención. Estaba concentrado en dar órdenes.

_ Luego quemen todos los cadáveres antes que lleguen los del Ministerio.

_ Sí, si mi señor_ se escuchó por todos lados, frase acompañada por gritos de triunfo. Los mortífagos se divertían como nunca antes.

El hombre oscuro sin saberlo decidió su destino en ese entonces. El cambio que debía hacer, que sabía que debía hacer, decidió no llevarlo a cabo e ignoró la voz de su conciencia. Esto lo condenó a un destino trágico que si hubiera tomado diferentes decisiones aquel día en particular, aquello no hubiera ocurrido.

Cuando terminó de ladrar órdenes, se volvió hacia Ania y la observó unos momentos.

_ Ahora, serás mía. Jamás te irás de mi lado_ le dijo a la chica, ya no con amor, sino con malicia. Ania se puso blanca como el papel ya que vio su destino parecido al de Bella y comenzó a temblar entera. Sin embargo no le respondió, nada de lo que dijera iba a cambiar aquella decisión.

Los mortífagos se dispersaron por el lugar mientras que Voldemort caminaba de un lado a otro, sin soltar a Ania de la mano, eufórico en su triunfo. En el lugar el fuego ya casi estaba extinto pero el humo se había esparcido como si fuera niebla y desdibujaba el contorno de las personas a lo lejos. Detrás de ellos Ania vio a Narcisa llorar con desconsuelo e inclinada sobre su hermana que estaba quieta en el suelo. Su esposo estaba parado a su lado y le colocaba una mano en el hombro. Vio a Dolohov en calzoncillos patear a un hombre que estaba muerto en el suelo. Yaxley estaba cerca de él, ya que había recuperado el conocimiento. Entonces entendió que la Orden del Fénix nunca atacó para matar, actitud tan diferente a la de ellos…

Nott junto a Crabbe colgaron el cuerpo del Ministro muggle del mástil y quedó allí balanceándose como si fuera una grotesca bandera mientras los mortífagos reían a carcajadas debajo de él. Voldemort los vio y rió tanto o más que ellos. Ania dejándose arrastrar por él, no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor horrorizada; el suelo tenía chamuscado el pasto a pedazos y acá y allá había manchas de sangre, además que parecía tapizado de cuerpos sin vida (sólo muy pocas de aquellas personas había logrado escapar a la masacre de los mortífagos). Algunos árboles todavía ardían expulsando ese humo espeso que durante momentos se tornaba irrespirable. Pero fue en el momento en que Voldemort se detuvo cuando logró salir del shock en el que estaba sumergida.

_ Cachorros de muggles… ¿no se ven asquerosos?_ dijo con una expresión de asco, mirando al piso.

Ania vio entonces que a sus pies había dos pequeños niños muertos, de no más de cinco años, que aún estaban tomados de la mano. Voldemort los tocó con la punta de su bota como si fueran basura. Entonces la chica tuvo la absoluta certeza de que ese maldito ser iba a matarla cuando se aburriera de ella. Tenía que escapar… ahora mismo. El horror que sentía al ver tanta muerte le había paralizado los sentidos pero aquellos pequeños niños hicieron que en ella se prendiera la llama de la ira.

La chica soltó la mano de Voldemort que estaba distraído y, sin mirar atrás, caminó hacia delante entre el espeso humor que se esparcía por la colina. Sus pies avanzaron por el pasto chamuscado sin apurar la velocidad, entre cuerpos sin vida y escombros. Ania no se detuvo nunca y no miró atrás. Pronto llegó hasta la pendiente de la colina y comenzó a bajar por allí esquivando los árboles y algunos arbustos. Cuando llegó abajo caminó en línea recta hasta encontrar el antiguo camino de tierra del cual le había hablado Severus y fue entonces en que se dio cuenta de que se había producido un milagro. Frente a ella estaba la libertad y al final de ese camino el amor… una sonrisa apareció en su cara y siguió caminando con la brisa acariciando su rostro.

Lord Voldemort se vino a dar cuenta de que ella no estaba a su lado demasiado tarde… muy tarde. Se había distraído tan sólo un instante y no advirtió que le había soltado la mano. Ocupado en dar macabras órdenes mientras reía con malicia a costa de la muerte que se esparcía a su alrededor. Con un alarido de desesperación que asustó a todo el mundo comenzó a buscarla pero ya nunca más la encontraría. Entre el espeso humo la había perdido para siempre.

Lord Voldemort pudo haber cambiado bastante pero no había comprendido el amor. Y sobre todo que el amor no puede existir si no hay libertad. Que el amor muere con la maldad… Así que se condenó a sí mismo al destino trágico que le esperaba más adelante. Pudo haber cambiado pero no fue suficiente, la maldad había infectado su sistema y lo había enfermado; y aun teniendo la cura a su lado no supo aprovecharla. Todo lo contrario, cuando perdió a Ania, la única mujer que amó en su vida, decidió y se convenció a sí mismo que el amor simplemente no valía para nada. Lo había tornado vulnerable y al final no le había servido de nada, amar no valía la pena. Herido profundamente se negó a salvarse, se negó a que ese sentimiento volviera a ingresar en su alma… entonces la maldad tomó control de su vida y lo precipitó al dolor y al fracaso, y a la desolación que lo embargó de aquí en adelante.

¿El misterioso, cruel y malvado hombre pudo convertirse en alguien totalmente distinto de lo que una vez fue?

No, el cambio producido en él no fue suficiente ya que no comprendió el amor. Lord Voldemort siempre sería el hombre maldito que una vez fue.

Fin

Nota de la autora: Les he traído aquí el final de esta larga historia, espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndola. Quería agradecerles por sus lecturas, sus comentarios y, sobre todo, por su paciencia con las actualizaciones que no siempre fueron cercanas en el tiempo. De todos modos me gustaría saber qué les pareció la historia. Un abrazo enorme y espero verlos en otros de mis cuentos. Tali :)


End file.
